Pokemon Dreams 02 - Till the End of Time
by ExuroUniverse
Summary: Seven months have passed since the downfall of Team Annihilation and Zack Raines is once again called on a mission to the Kanto region with a new team to stop the anomalies appearing within multiple timelines and to save the world.
1. Chapter 1 Seven Months Later

**AN: The first sequel in the Pokemon Dreams series begins. Like the first story, Pokemon Dreams 02 - Till the End of Time will have 40 chapters plus 5 Side Stories at the end. I aim to release more chapters instead of just one per week so it doesn't take up nearly a full year.**

 **So sit back, relax and please enjoy the story.**

Pokemon Dreams 02 - Till the End of Time

"I like pop tarts when I feel like it." Speech

" _I hate repeating myself…"_ Thought

 **Sushi Restaurant** Location or Time

 ***Click*** Sound Effect

* * *

 ****

 **Chapter 01 - 7 Months Later**

Sitting in this dark room now call my room, I stared at the three individual Pokemon sleeping peacefully. Soon they would wake and together we would join the others waiting for us.

Staring at one of the three Pokemon still asleep next to me, her ears twitched slightly before moving her head on top of my lap. From the darkness of the room I could barely make out the scar she had on her back.

Have you ever had a moment in life you wish you could revisit? What about going back to a moment in time you wish you could change, that you could hope to prevent? If I could go back to save my parents before they died at the hands of Team Annihilation… would me and Latias still have met? Probably not.

If I recall; it had been seven months since I left the Saviors to heal up after Team Annihilation's downfall. Juro the leader of Team Annihilation revealed to me that Latias had been embedded into her head a chip so that she could be controlled by Juro to do whatever he wanted. He had used Latias to injure me and leave me to die, but with me was Dewott who had helped me to escape the cell and to fight and defeat Juro with help from my friends Sakura Kanai and Isaac Anderson.

Sakura last contacted me about 4 months into my recovery back at my home in Nuvema town. She eventually got into med school within the Johto region somewhere after a few hit and misses in her entry exam. She enjoys her time over there and has already made a lot of friends. We still keep in touch, but because of her studies over the last few weeks, her letters have decreased significantly.

Isaac like Sakura has been the same with the contacting. He is still within the Unova region in Black city trying to reorganize his life again. He had said in his last message that his friends from his high school days returned to the city to in his words 'To sit down and listen.' Like an intervention I think.

* * *

 ****

 **Nuvema town – Riverside Forest**

For four months I had been recovering from my wounds and then waiting for the Saviors to contact me again for a new assignment. It has been pretty boring on waiting in the same town for the past seven months. I mean; it would've been if I had not met two other members of the Saviors to hang out with.

Cleo and Rhys, they are about the same age as me and joined up last year a few months after I had joined. They had recently finished an important mission together and were set on standby until the Saviors had contacted them about their new mission.

Lee a member of the Saviors Unova branch had told me about both Cleo and Rhys and had asked if I wanted to hang out with them. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if I even wanted to interact with them, but after finding out that they were just beginners, I said to myself 'Just go for it.' and so we met up not knowing how fast we had become good friends already.

"And you know what I told him after telling my superiors about what he had done? I told him that I wasn't going to say sorry to him for in his own words 'blabing on him' for the way he treated that old woman." Rhys said throwing one small rock into the river one at a time. Rhys is a rank 08 member of the Saviors. He has scruffy brown hair cut to his neck, wears blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a military jet at the front, and white sneakers with almost the exact same jet plane on his shirt. Rhys has a liking for jets, once you mention the word 'Jet' that is all he'll ever talk about until he gets his point across on how much he loves them.

"And is that why he hit you?" Cleo asked sitting down on top of a large rock near the river. Cleo like Rhys is a rank 08 member of the Saviors. Cleo has purple shoulder-length hair. She wears most of the time her blue shorts, a black sleeveless jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, and sandals. The other time she likes to wear her Savior's uniform is when going into work.

"Yeah, that's why. Never knew that guy Steven was one of those thuggish types. I always thought he was more like us you know, the reasonable type." Rhys threw the last small rock into the river with fury causing the rivers water to splash, but not enough to splash onto us.

"There are a lot of good people within the Saviors, not all of us are like that." I said leaning against the tree near Cleo. "Steven was just one out of a handful of the bad guys. Me, Cleo, Clark, Claire, Reiko, and Lee are just a handful of good people out of the many good ones within the Saviors."

Before meeting up, Rhys and Cleo were teamed up with a rank 03 member of the Saviors; Steven. Steven was one of those kinds of people, the kind that wouldn't take no for an answer, the kind who would do almost anything to get what he wanted, even if it meant hurting someone to get it. One night, a few months after Team Annihilation's downfall, Rhys and Steven were sent to search the museum of Castelia city after Intel received word that an ex member of Team Annihilation was in the area. The only thing they had to find him was an almost blurry photo of the Annihilation soldier visible with a goatee and glasses.

An elderly woman working in the museum was approached by Steven asking or in Rhys' words, demanding to know if the Annihilation member was seen coming inside. She hesitated to answer afraid of Steven's aggressive approach. That was when things escalated into grabbing her shoulders tightly and shaking her demanding to know if the person they were searching for was still inside the museum. Steven angry that the old woman refused to answer any of his questions and tried to break free from his grip pushed her to the ground, but that was when Rhys had punched him right into his jaw. Steven after being punched immediately let go of the old woman, turned and retaliating by punching Rhys into his stomach, knocking him to the ground.

Steven later after the Annihilation solider was captured was then suspended. Both Cleo and Rhys were given a few months off from coming in. That was two months since either of them had heard a word from the Savior's.

We stood there for a brief short moment until Cleo stood up, "Hey c'mon, let's stop talking about work for once. Let's just relax and have fun for a change." Cleo looked around, at me first then at Rhys shaking his head.

"'Fun'? What exactly is your idea of fun? It better not be collecting rocks again by route 01… THAT was boring…" Rhys sighed looking up at Cleo chuckling to herself at the thought of our last time together collecting rocks of all sorts of shapes and sizes. He then looked down… and up again shaking his head…

" _Why did they do the same thing again? That was weird."_ I thought confused at the sudden repeat. Déjà vu I think? Maybe it was the damned sun today on the hottest day of the year… maybe.

"Well, there is one thing we could do besides collecting rocks; cave exploration. I hear there is this cave south of Nuvema." Cleo smiled looking back at us unconvinced that this 'Cave exploration' wasn't some excuse to collect rocks that may most likely be in there.

Cleo gasped, "No? B-but cave exploration is A.W.E.S.O.M.E. spells Awesome. Why you might ask? Cause caves are filled with ro-r- r-really good searchable sections with tons of secret items no doubt…" she shifted her eyes nervously. Both of us saw this as an excuse for her to collect rocks again, so we agreed to go.

* * *

 ****

 **Nuvema Town – Cliffside**

After 20 minutes we had finally reached the southern section of Nuvema town; the cliffs that overlooked the ocean below. This area was a beautiful place, a place where you could just watch the ships over the horizon for hours, feeling a sense of peace and relaxation.

During my schooldays as a kid, after school I would sometimes walk this way back home. It was a faster way to get home for me, but that was where they usually where…

"Whoa! What the…?" Rhys jumped back a step after a rock had hit a tree almost hitting Rhys' head. The rock now landing to the ground beneath Rhys' feet was the size of a standard baseball, a little bit to the left and Rhys could've been hit by it. Suddenly, from inside the bushes near the cliffs edge we heard laughter and out emerged four teenagers, one girl and three boys all I recognized from school.

"Well, look who it is boys; it's Zack Raines, the so-called 'Hero of Unova'" The girl smirked I recognized as Hayley Jones. She was a pale girl, not in a healthy kind of way. Hip length black hair covered with a few leaves from the bushes, and dark eyes, the always 'I don't give a damn look'

Hayley Jones from school was one of a handful of students that occupied with detention hall with the others boys with her now. She wasn't nice to anyone, not even with her 'friends' or an adult just walking by.

"Oh yeah, not I remember this kid!" The taller teen smirked as he walked up to me holding a long thin stick. He had blonde shoulder length spiky hair, a leather (fake) jacket with some kind of human shaped skull at the sleeve.

His name was Tommy… I can't remember the name, he like Hayley Jones was also one that occupied the detention hall. He was one of those students, the kind who wouldn't listen, the kind who was angry at everything, taking his anger out at everyone who looked at him 'funny'

Stopping right in front of me he grabbed the collar of my shirt with his free hand, "Heard ya was some kind of 'Hero(!)'" Tommy looked back smirking, the three laughed at this as Tommy glared at me, "Listen you; how 'bout you cough up some cash for old time's sakes… I would call it 100000 PD (PD; Short for Pokedollars) that oughta do it. If not, then we treat you to some good old fashioned nostalgia beat down."

Grabbing his arm with one hand I managed to loosen his grip on my shirt and pushed him back, "Just walk away, we are not kids anymore. I am with the Saviors, and if you attack me or any of them," I pointed back at both Cleo and Rhys still staring at Tommy should he try to hit me. "I will place you under arrest."

Tommy blinked for a moment then laughed along with the others… then it happened again, I saw Tommy quickly raising the stick above his head and striking the stick horizontally across my face hitting my right eye. The pain began as soon as the stick was pulled back; it felt real at first, like it actually happened.

Tommy like that vision showed me, quickly raised the stick above his head and tried to strike me horizontally but I quickly evaded the attack, stepping back or should I say fell back landing onto the hot dirt path.

Beneath me hand on the ground was another stick almost the same size as the one Tommy had only a few inches shorter. Grabbing it with both hands I stood up ready to use it to defend myself. I didn't have any of my Pokemon with me then so I could've tried to... I don't know, scare them off? Intimidate them? Using a stick… I had to be careful with it. _"Only lightly hit him if he attacks. Defend most of the time, but never strike to cause any serious injuries… damn it!"_

"Oh COME on!" Hayley shouted stepping forward towards Tommy, "What the heck is this sword fighting crap!? What are you two, children? Drop the damned stick and beat his ass!"

Tommy Shook his head after pushing Hayley back towards the two other boys. Samuel and Felix both brothers shorter than Tommy but same height as Hayley, held her back after she had tried to throw a rock at me from the ground, squealing and shrieking sounding as if she was being tortured… never heard her make that kind of noise before.

"Alright you little wuss! Ready for a beat down?" Tommy chuckled to himself as he grasped the stick with one hand aiming the tip towards my head and with his other free hand had hide it behind his back.

"Fighting with a stick? Wow, this guy is so brave(!)" Rhys said sarcastically as Cleo laughed at that. Hayley noticed the two and glared at them

Holding the stick with both hands I got into a defensive stance since Tommy was moving back and forth repeatedly pretending with each movement he was about to strike, but I stepped back a little still in defensive to allow myself to see his attacks more accurately… he still followed, but didn't attack yet.

"Come on you big bubble blowing baby, do something… ugh!" Tommy glared and raised the stick above his head and struck horizontally at me, I easily defended from the attack using the stick. The attack was slow but not powerful enough to cause a serious injury.

" _That was weak… "_ I thought as I noticed the sticks slow movement before hitting my stick. Pushing him back with my stick he laughed.

"Alright 'Hero' show me what ya got." Tommy smirked raising the stick again above his head moving slowly towards me. So at that I struck down diagonally trying to hit his hand where he held onto the stick, but he defended himself. Moving back slightly, I attacked again both at the middle and towards his legs to knock him over; he evaded each attack by jumping back.

Then without warning, another vision appeared again as I stood there like time had frozen completely. The vision showed Tommy striking the stick at my head vertically to hit my eye, but I dodged his attack by ducking out of the way. After the stick had swiped over my head with a loud ***whoosh*** sound I stood back up and with my stick struck at his hand knocking the stick out of his hand.

With the vision over time was normal again, confused as I was about that I wanted to ask if anyone else had seen or experienced the vision I had just saw. But I Tommy like the vision had shown me raised the stick above his head and attacked.

I don't know how, but I did what the vision had shown me before. I ducked out of the way and without thinking, like it was automatic I had grasped the stick firmly with both hands and struck down on Tommy's hand knocking the stick right out of his hand and onto the dirt below.

"Ah! Damn it! My damned hand… ah!" Tommy screamed stepping back towards the other three running up to him asking if he was alright. One of the two brothers… I wasn't paying attention to who it was that had picked up another rock to throw at me, but didn't.

Cleo and Rhys stood in front of me shielding me, "Throw that rock, and you can kiss your future goodbye, you lowlife scum!" Rhys shouted out to the brother dropping the stone to the ground. The two brothers then decided to run away together back in the direction of the town leaving both Hayley and Tommy, still holding his injured hand.

"We'll get you for this, don't think this is over!" Tommy then ran in the direction of the two brothers with Hayley slowly following shouting out threats and insults at both Rhys and Cleo. They simply laughed at her watching her and Tommy disappear behind the trees.

* * *

 ****

 **Nuvema Town – Outside Zack's Home**

After the four teens had ran away leaving us there beside the cliff we decided to walk back home together. I had mentioned to the two about the vision I had seen before, but they told me they didn't see a single thing. "So none of you saw anything? Not even something similar to déjà vu?" I asked them as we finally stop right outside my house.

"I don't know what you saw, Zack. But I didn't see anything like that." Cleo said sadly not wanting to disappoint me. Cleo was always like that…

"Well it has been a long day," Rhys yawned before stretching his arms, "I'm gonna go and hit they hay. Want in Cleo?" Rhys smirked at Cleo who in return said "Oh hell no, not in a million years." pretending to vomit.

Rhys had walked away from the house leaving me and Cleo together. "Hey uh, Zack? Do you want to go to the rock Museum with me in Driftveil city next week Friday?" Cleo smiled before handing me a ticket that read 'All access pass for Driftveil City Museum'

"Of cause, sounds fun. Yeah I'll go with you." I smiled accepting the ticket, Cleo's smile grew bigger and she turned away from me covering her face almost not noticing that she was blushing.

"Thanks uh, s-see you t-th-there…" Cleo nervously laughed and walked over to Rhys waiting for her at the end of the street. By the time Cleo approached Rhys, the two began talking together, laughing every few seconds, nothing I could make out, so I just watched them leave together before heading inside my house.

We never did go to the museum that day, but I wish we did…

* * *

 ****

 **Nuvema Town - Zack's Home / Living Room 7PM**

It was exactly 7pm a few hours after I had last saw Rhys and Cleo leave together down the street to return home that I received a phone call from one of my mentors at the Saviors HQ; Lee… he doesn't reveal to anyone about his last name that much.

Lee a.k.a. 'The human Pokedex' he works within the Saviors HQ and has for a very long time. He assists Savior members with or without a Pokemon of their own on their missions about how they can use a certain move to assist them in battle or help with a task or two. He also informs them about the different move sets their Pokemon can learn for a mission or two.

Lee is about 40-50 years old, military cut black hair, tanned skin despite being inside all the time, a white shirt, green pants and sandals… I don't think I have ever seen him wear anything else…

"Yo kid, long time no… uh, hear! YEAH, I'LL GO WITH THAT!" Lee chuckled loudly into the phone almost deafening me for how loud his voice can be at times.

"Uh, yeah it has been a while." I said as the ringing in my ear continued, but held the phone slightly away should he yell again.

"I hear from both Rhys and Cleo that you are alright and fully rested, ya listened to the doc and now you're good to go. So Zack, Ready to get to work again?"

"Sure, when should I leave for Castelia city?" I asked looking up at the clock hanging on the wall besides a few bookshelves, '7:02' it was late, if I had to leave home now to get to the Saviors HQ in Castelia city it would take me about 2-3 hours.

"Rest up for the night, head on over to HQ around about 11-12, and no later since the boss wants you on a boat heading to the Kanto region. After you and your friends Sakura and Isaac helped you out on defeating Annihilation, the boss has decided that you would be suited for the job." Lee stopped and sighed, I could hear him drink something from the phone.

"Arrive at the front desk tomorrow where the boss will give you your boat tickets to the Kanto region where you will be arriving in Vermillion city. Once there you will be meeting another Savior member from the Kanto region where he'll escort you to Pewter city where the Saviors HQ is set up. Get some rest kiddo, see ya soon."

Lee had hung up the phone, _"The Kanto region… Vermillion city, I have never been to another region before. I wonder what my mission is over there."_ I was anxious about leaving for another region, and yet excited. What were the people like over there? The culture, I didn't know anything about Kanto other than a few cities and the starter Pokemon there.

Placing the phone down onto the receiver I walked to my room up the stairs wanting to be alone for a while later revealing to my sister Yuri and mom Ayaka about me leaving for Kanto tomorrow.

My room was only barely lit up by the street lights from outside my bedroom window, the lights from the outside shinned down on my computer desk in front of the window. A desk with my new desktop computer with a chair in front I had bought with my money I had earned from the Saviors a few months ago, wanting to give myself an award for the work I had done. The shelf beneath had comic books, books on how to draw things, I bought that book years ago from the bookstore in Nuvema town with an idea that I wanted to become an artist or something.

Sitting down on my bed I rested my head onto my pillow and thought _, "I can't bring Totodile or Bayleef with me… they are spending time with their children already, can't break a family apart like that."_ A few weeks after I had returned from my time with the Saviors, Totodile and Bayleef started a relationship with each other to the point where they decided to have children.

Trying to tell me about it without Isaac to translate what they were saying took some time, but with a few guesses with charades later I guessed it ( after 26 times). They both had a son and daughter, both Chikorita's hatched two weeks ago.

So that left me now with Latias and Golurk to come with me to the Kanto region. _"Maybe I'll find some new Pokemon to come with me, only a few will do."_ I was only expecting to catch one Pokemon or maybe two, or perhaps a full team of six, never expecting that my new team members that I would soon meet would be the… oddest kind to travel with me, I seem to have a knack for attracting people and Pokemon like that.

Standing up to leave for downstairs I smiled ready to face Kanto for my new mission tomorrow.

To be continued...

* * *

Trivia:

This chapter in the original version of 02 didn't have Cleo and Rhys at the start; they were included at the last minute, along with other characters that will appear later on.

 **AN: Okay, so welcome again to those that have read the first story or newcomers to the first sequel of Pokemon Dreams 01.**

 **I will be releasing not just one chapter per week but multiple chapters (aiming for 3 this time) so that it doesn't take almost an entire year to write a story.**

 **I am still learning as a writer to in a way 'get good at it' so uh, the way I write may seem like 'What the…?' or 'Say what?', any grammar mistakes I may have missed I will go back on them.**

 **So please feel free to leave a review and as always, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Mission

Chapter 02 - New Mission 

* * *

**Castelia City – The Saviors HQ – Ground Floor / Entrance**

The memory was fast or the walk to the city felt fast for me, 2 hours of walking felt like 30 minutes had passed by. That morning I had changed into my clothes before leaving, a pain red shirt, black gloves, the same gloves I had worn ever since I first started joining the Saviors, new blue jeans with a belt wrapped around, and black sneakers with a white 'X' symbol at both heels.

And to complete my travel gear was my dark red messenger bag filled with a journal for writing… whatever came to mind down I guess, a few Potions, my Saviors ID, Savior Device that allowed me to keep in contact with other Savior members, and Latias and Golurk's Pokeballs.

The city after Team Annihilation's downfall was finally filled with life again after the repairs to the city had quickly finished up. It was nothing new, just the same locations, except much more cleaner in a way… probably because of how colorful the paint looked on the doors and on the windows of stores and cafes.

Arriving at the Saviors HQ located at the bottom left corner of Castelia city I stopped and looked up at how high the building was. The Saviors HQ is the second highest building within the city about 30 stories high, the first being the Castelia City Grand Hotel located in the center of the city about over 40 stories high.

The entrance of the Saviors HQ was still the same, marble floor and walls, individual small trees within each corner, a large desk the first thing you'd see if you walked in. I remembered when I had first entered through those doors when I joined the Saviors… and yet I still remember the last time. Sorry, I'll get back to the story.

There standing leaning his arm on the reception desk was none other than the boss and one of 5 founding members of the Saviors; Clark Stone. He was an elderly man in his late 50s wearing a dark gray suit and tie. He had a small scar on his upper lip; most of it was covered by a gray beard that grew across his face.

Clark and the other 4 founding members of the Saviors grew up within this city, when they were young adults they decided to start up the Saviors to help protect people and pokemon from around the world. The founding members had an argument once about who should run the Castelia building out of the 5, so that was when the 4 other members decided to leave Unova and opened up their own Saviors HQ in; Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto, and Hoenn. The members since then had rarely met up again after that argument.

"Hey Zack, over here!" Clark had called over after the receptionist had pointed out to Clark that I had already arrived. Walking over, I noticed a folder placed on top of the desk with my photo on top.

"Zack, good to see you again and welcome back to the Saviors." Clark greeted me as he pointed over to the waiting area where a row of seats were placed at the wall. Walking over to sit down, Clark followed with the folder from the desk and sat down next to me.

"Now Zack, since we don't have long and since the boat will be leaving in about 30 minutes, I'll make this short; The Kanto Saviors branch have requested for assistance with a mission they have started up about a month ago. They had requested a few members from all branches of the Saviors, your name was on their list."

"But sir," I asked, "What is this mission?"

"It all started within the Kanto region about a month ago, first it began as small sightings of strange distortions. Small items like cups, books and other small trinkets disappeared or had moved from one place to another. Then as time passed, it grew to larger things; cars, color of houses and buildings changed. Many people had reported these strange sights and sounds along with the disappearance of items and thought they were the cause of a Pokemon or two having fun, but it wasn't."

"Within the Kanto region, in Pewter city where the Saviors HQ is located, a strange portal appeared there growing in size. Our scientists have discovered about a week ago that the portal is growing still. A few members of the team had gone inside, they returned at an instant to reveal to us what exactly was inside that portal; they told us that they saw everything. The past, the future what will happen within the next few hours, and all timelines that will happen."

Clark opened the folder and handed me the boat ticket, 'Castelia City Unova to Vermillion city Kanto' "If that portal remains open for too long, it may become too large and could engulf all of us. These anomalies must be dealt with, so that is why we are sending Savior members we believe may help put a stop to them. Once you arrive at Kanto in Pewter city, the rest will tell you more all about the portal and the mission."

After placing the folder into my bag I looked up at Clark again and nodded, "Alright sir, I won't let you down."

Clark smiled, "Other members you'll know will be there at Pewter city to help you on your mission with your new partners. I should be arriving in Kanto in a week to check up on things. Good luck my boy." With that I stood up and made my way to the front doors to leave for the boat leaving very soon.

Clark still sitting down looked up at the wall opposite him to see a few chairs were missing, "So… it had already spread to here then… " If Clark had not focused on the missing chairs and looked over at the desk, he would have seen it, one of the very things me and the others would see once we had reached Kanto and during our time within the portal, the beings that had escaped the portals into our world.

* * *

 ****

 **Boat towards the Kanto region – Zack's room / 2 hours Later**

Sitting on the bed in the room I was in I was reading from one of the documents from within the folder about the mission and who I was supposed to meet along the way towards Pewter City;

01 - Brent Jackson

Age - 24

Rank - 06

Description: Brent Jackson despite his age is a cheerful and carefree guy from the Kanto region. He has  
shoulder length spiky red hair and short stubble. He works well with others and has a 94% rate of his partners becoming good friends with him after about a month together. He may be somewhat of a goofball at times, but don't let that fool you, he may be all muscle, but he really takes his job seriously and knows how to get the work done.

Note: Has a fondness for Pizza (No pineapples)

Meeting Area – Vermillion City

02 – Lisa Rivers

Age – 19

Rank – 04

Description: Lisa Rivers born and raised within the Sinnoh region and has been a proud member for quite some time now. Lisa is a bright, kind and calm young woman who looks after both partners and their Pokemon to help support with their mission. Lisa has neck length teal blue hair with a Butterfree hairclip above her right ear.

Note: Is a collector of the Pokemon cards (Become friends and ask about them for a loooonng conversation.)

Meeting Area – Saffron City

All three members must escort one another towards Pewter City immediately. Must arrive at Pewter City Saviors HQ 2 days after receiving this note.

From their photos alone, they seemed like nice people to work with. _'This mission in a new region, maybe it won't be so bad.'_ I thought after stroking Latias across her long neck as she slept on my bed for the past 2 hours.

I wanted to rest a while, but because of Latias taking up almost the entire bed and it was difficult to wake her up because she was a deep sleeper and had taken her Pokeball from me before sleeping meant that I was awake for the entire boat journey… that would last for 5 hours.

Yeah, I wasn't tired anyway(!)… *sighs*

To be continued...

* * *

 **Trivia:**

Zack's new companions were supposed to appear within this chapter, but I wanted to have Zack meet his new companions like he did in the previous story, meeting his new companions every chapter or more instead of rush things.


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends

Chapter 03 - New Friends 

* * *

**The Kanto Region - Vermillion City**

Just east of the sea port, a large set of trees and bushes rest near the ocean connecting towards route 11 where a lone Pokemon has awaken from a long few hour sleep on top of a tree branch. This Pokemon is a female Espeon yawning and stretching her body smiling after feeling relaxed under the hot sun.

She truly felt relaxed resting on the branch for the past few days she had called home and was disappointed almost that soon she would have to leave. "Crud…" she thought, _"What does 'crud' mean anyway? I'll look in a dictionary at some point in the future. Yeah, that is exactly what I shall be doing. Looking up words in a dictionary should be fun… not. What the hell am I talking about?"_ Espeon rolled her eyes at that and stared off towards the ocean.

Espeon looked over beyond the water towards the port where the boats where located and where people were waiting for the next boat that would be arriving shortly. Espeon then looked out towards the ocean and saw the boat from Unova approaching from the horizon.

" _This is a good day."_ She thought hopping down from the tree and immediately ran towards Vermillion City with a grin, _"A very good day indeed!"_

The boat from Unova had finally arrived at Vermillion City after a long journey… a very long boring journey without a thing to do other than read nothing but magazines and newspapers all but 3 weeks old… *sighs*

As the man speaking through the speakers told us that the ramp would be lowered so all passengers could get off I had to try and get Latias up first before leaving. It took about 10 minutes of none stop pushing, lifting, and shaking to wake her up but to no avail. I managed to push Latias over to her side to grab her Pokeball she had been resting on ever since we got on the boat to prevent me from returning her inside her ball to sleep throughout the entire boat ride on the only bed.

With the ramp lowered, one by one the passengers had gotten off the boat and I took my first step into Vermillion City. The Sea Port this time of year was its hottest yet. Ice cream stands stood beyond the path towards the city selling all kinds of flavors to the large amount of people standing in line; vanilla, orange, lime, chocolate, cookie dough, strawberry. Man, the thought of standing in line to purchase and eat one under the hot sun sounded good right about now.

Until that was when I had noticed someone standing beside a trashcan a small distance away from the ice cream vendor holding a cardboard sign above his head, it read 'Zack Raines' the 'Z' and the 'R' was backwards, guess the report was accurate.

Like the report mentioned, Brent had shoulder length spiky red hair and stubble. The guy was huge in terms of height and muscles; the report was also accurate about that. He wore a maroon zipped up hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore dark blue jeans, nothing special. Black and blue sneakers with an infinity symbol around the toes of both shoes, you know; the symbol that looks like an '8' but sideways?

Walking over to him he lowered the sign tossing it into the trashcan, "Uh, you're Brent Jackson, right?" I asked him as he gave out a deep sigh wiping away his sweat from his forehead.

"Man, I was about to go and grab that sign back out from the trash again after almost believing you weren't the guy I was supposed to meet up with." Brent smiled rubbing his nose chuckling, "The name's Brent Jackson as you already know, kid. But just call me Brent, no need for full names."

We began to walk away from the port to head towards the north of the city, towards route 06 so we could meet up with Lisa Rivers another member of the Saviors in Saffron City.

"So kid, I read all about your time within the Savior's leading up to you defeating Team Annihilation from activating some weird hunk of metal that would spell 'Well, we are doomed' if it weren't for you."

"It wasn't just me that stopped Team Annihilation. My friends who I met along the way; Sakura Kanai and Isaac Anderson, together we took on Team Annihilation as a team. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them."

Brent smiled, "Heh, it's unusual to accept a couple of none Savior members- I mean; civilians to help out. Well civilians do help us out, but I don't mean by travelling together with us." As we walked further into the city almost reaching the north exit of the city towards route 06, Brent's smile fell as he scratched his head.

"Uh… t-they didn't mention your, um… 'Past' in the newspapers. The Savior's report mentioned that about you. So ya know what kiddo? You are an alright guy in my book. So uh, no worries about it."

Brent was talking about my connection with Team Annihilation, on how I was at the age of 4 years old killed along with my parents and sister by Juro; the leader of annihilation. He had used our bodies for the Reanimated Corpse Program, an experiment to create a living dead army. But out of all corpses brought back as a soldier for Annihilation, I was the only one to be successfully revived back from the dead as a human again, unlike those monsters without a free will.

Just a hundred yards until we reached the exit of the city and Brent was talking about his life within Kanto as a Savior member for the past 5 minutes after breaking the silence.

"The girls within the Kanto region are pretty good! Once this mission is all done and over with I'll show ya around the region for best pick up joints around! But Kalos girls, WOOOO! I'll tell ya what; those girls sure know how to party if you know what I mean!" Brent laughed ignoring the people who had noticed his constant rising voice at times.

Walking up the narrow path towards the exit I glanced over at Brent, his smile from just a small moment ago stuck to his face had fallen to that of a small sad frown. Brent sure was a loud guy, my thoughts on him so far 'Loud but seems like an alright guy.'

 ***Rustles*** The bushes moved violently as a Pokemon jumped out from the bushes, it was an Espeon stepping towards us with a smile looking up at us grinning like a Cheshire cat… odd.

"Damn," Brent said amazed at the sudden appearance of the Espeon, "a FREAKIN ESPEON!" Brent shouted causing the Espeon to cover her ears with one paw.

The Espeon rubbed her ears and cleared out her throat with a loud cough, "Hello." The Espeon greeted giggling shortly after leaving both us frozen at what had just happened. 

"S-s-s-say w-w-what!?" Brent stuttered with his eyes wide open, pointing at the Espeon as she glared at him sitting down now.

"Yes, I am a talking Espeon that goes by the most amazing name in all existence…. 'Espeon' and I have emerged from those bushes a few sentences ago to ask of you-"

Suddenly Brent grabbed a Pokeball from his hoodie pocket smiling, "Alright, a talking Espeon. Sweeeeet! This one's mine! GOOOOO POKEBALLLL!" He yelled loudly causing a few people walking past us to hurry along to get away from Brent or just stare at him.

Brent hurled the ball at the Espeon who only stared at the ball inching closer to her with a dull expression. The ball never did come into contact with her as she had used Psychic on the ball and threw it right back into Brent's face causing him to fall to the ground.

"*Sighs* How rude, overtaking me when I am speaking… moron." The Espeon walked over to me standing a few short inches away staring up at me with a smile. "I believe you are the boy from Unova town? Zack Raines, correct? The 'Hero of Unova'? Protagonist of the Pokemon Dreams series?"

She was right on the first 3, but the last thing she said confused me. "That's me, but what do you mean 'Protagonist of the Pokemon Dreams series'?" Espeon chuckled shaking her head.

"Oh nothing much, just something me and the 'reader' will know. Wink, wink." Espeon chuckled again noticing Brent had already got up walking over to them.

"It's a good thing you threw that ball away. You're probably just some crazy Espeon looking for chumps to feed you, groom you, and whatever it is you Pokemon crave. C'mon Zack, we ain't got time for this." Brent began to walk away from us leaving me with Espeon glancing at Brent over her shoulder.

"Anyway, as I was saying earlier before 'Block head' over there interrupted me, I'll start again. *ahem* I have read about you Zack Raines in a newspaper not too long ago about you defeating Team Annihilation."

"I have been looking for a trainer for a long time, someone who I believe would be well suited for me. Please allow me to go with you…" her ears fell to her sides, "I'm… lonely out here all by myself."

"Before I decide, do you mind telling me how you can speak first?" I asked as she smiled back, ears lifting back up.

"Of cause, I learnt how to talk with help from local newspapers, library books in towns and cities… and teenagers at a very terrible high school play rehearsal. The play itself was awful might I add. Why I picked you out of the thousands of wannabe Pokemon Masters? You kinda remind me of my previous owner, so I thought 'Why not?'"

Looking up at Brent waiting for us as he leaned against a lamp with his arms crossed. He wasn't frowning or smiling, he just looked bored. He probably wanted to get going already.

Looking back down at Espeon I gave a short nod and smiled, "Okay, you can come with us." Espeon smile widened glancing over her shoulder at Brent and pulled tongues at him.

After taking out from my bag one of the spare Pokeballs I brought with me, I used it to capture Espeon with it. After waiting a while for the ball to finish shaking I expected to just grab the ball and return it back inside my bag, but after Espeon had been successfully captured she emerged out of the ball shuddering.

"Ya know, after being in that ball for a while I thought 'I don't like it in here.' So that's why I am out. I figure this is a great way for us to get to know one another as we walk and talk. I'm pretty sure Block head over there will enjoy that."

Brent stepped forward sighing, "Yo, my name is Brent." Espeon turned to face him smiling at him.

"Bent huh? Nice to meet you." Espeon greeted sitting beside my leg, just realizing that Espeon pronounced Brent's name as 'Bent' he noticed it as well.

"Bent? My name is Brent. B.R.E.N.T Brent." Brent stated but Espeon ignored him as she stood up walking towards the city's exit glancing over her shoulder at me.

"C'mon Zackary, let's get going, there is another city we should get to, so let's not dilly dally any longer… what the heck does dilly dally even mean? That is another word I should look up in a dictionary." Espeon said that last bit almost in a quiet whisper walking towards the exit; it was loud enough for me to hear it but not Brent.

"Oh great(!)" Brent sighed, "Not an hour into this and we have already teamed up with a crazy Espeon who mispronounces my name… ain't life good…" Brent sighed again and we began to walk out of the city together.

Espeon walking next to me glanced up at me and smiled as she returned her gaze onward narrowing her eyes smiling evilly, _"Good, now my plan can finally begin."_ She thought giving off a slight chuckle unnoticed by me or Brent.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Trivia:**

Espeon is based on the first female eeveelution I ever had in any Pokémon game. She now resides in Pokemon black along with Latias, Dewott, Totodile, Golurk, and Bayleef. My original Lugia that i had once was gone after my game shut off during saving, lost all of my progress after that. Lugia may be gone, but Lugia will return in the future.


	4. Chapter 4 A Team of Four

Chapter 04 – A Team of Four 

* * *

**Route 06**

About halfway now into route 06 (it isn't too big of a route, only a 5 minute walk) and we had just walked past the large pond many bird type Pokemon where seen swimming on the water's surface as well as a few Magikarp splashing about… and being carried away from the large pond by a few bird types or 2… yeah.

Along the path we avoided going into the tall grass to avoid any battles with a wild Pokemon or 2, but Espeon jumped in and out whilst singing.

"'If you wa-nna be myyyyy beloved, you gotta show me your true… uh- Yeah, yeah!' Lyrics and song trademarked by Espeon." Espeon jumped up and down on the path in front of us laughing.

Brent leaned over to me and whispered, "This Espeon is Defiantly on some kind of drug. No Pokemon I have seen in the wild has ever acted this way before."

"Why Bent dear, are you talking about me again?" Espeon suddenly appeared hanging onto Brent's shoulder after jumping up, "Cause talking about people behind their back is in my view… kind of rude."

Brent sighed rubbing his head, "A talking Espeon sounds suspicious if you ask me. Finding her way just to travel with Zack knowing who he is and his victory against Team Annihilation, now that spells spy in my book." Brent raised an eyebrow at her but Espeon instead smiled.

"Oh yes, I am the biggest spy of them all never have been caught, all because of my extremely high IQ of over 9000(!)" she extended out her paw shaking it whilst grinding her teeth. "Oh, and I forgot to mention Bent one thing;"

Espeon jumped off of Brent and paused for a short moment before making an evil smile towards us, "I Espeon is the true Antagonist of this story." She laughed before shaking her head side to side. Then she said quietly as she walked further ahead of us to Saffron City, "But I won't act until I am ready…"

Brent sighed in defeat wiping away the sweat on his forehead, "Yep… 100% crazy with a capital… aw forget it." Brent gave up and continued to walk with both hands in his pockets gritting his teeth.

* * *

 ****

 **Saffron City – Under the setting sun**

Saffron City we had reached after another 5 minutes of walking through route 5 was enormous. Many buildings stretched up high in the sky being about over 70+ floors high, but out of all of the buildings within the city stood the tallest; Silph Co. headquarters building within the center.

The top right of the city which would take about 20 minutes on getting there should we take the main street was the location of the Magnet Train station allowing people to travel to Goldenrod City in the Johto region and back.

Yeah, this sure is an amazing city; Brent told me once that he had lived in this city ever since he first joined the Saviors and said that the city at night looking out of his apartment building window, he said 'Looking out from that window at night, it reminds me every day to continue on' if he hadn't told us that in his apartment, my views of him would've been different.

"Okay, Lisa Rivers is waiting for us at the Saffron City Café near the Silph Co. building." Espeon walked closer to Brent and asked him ignoring the people that gave her looks and pointed at her after hearing her speak.

"So then, why didn't you meet Lisa first? Why skip Saffron to meet Zackary first?"

"I was told to come to Vermillion City first, since Lisa is coming in from Goldenrod City 20 minutes after Zack's boat arrived. Waiting in Saffron for Lisa knowing Zack was waiting without anyone to meet him there would've been pretty bad on my end."

"Nah," She shook her head smiling, "There would've been someone else with him while we waited for you." Brent looked down at Espeon with a confused expression unsure who she meant. "Here's a clue for ya Bent; this someone is the walking right next to you."

Again Brent was still clueless as to whom she meant, but when Espeon gave him a 'Really?' raising her eye at him, he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, even if I did wait for Lisa first then travelled to Vermillion, no doubt you'd try something for an example; told my superiors when we arrived at Pewter City."

Espeon gaped looking shocked at what Brent had said, "W-why dear Bent, I would never do that too you. I mean, who else would I mess around with?" Brent looked and pointed at me.

"What about Zack? He's here; why not go for him instead?" Espeon looked up at me and smiled; before she could answer I quickly spoke up.

"H-hey, leave me out of this." Espeon chuckled, "Cause Zackary is cool. I know cool people when I see them. As for you Bent… 10% cool, you need to level up first. So now, I will be singing a song until the jump cut is done and over with; Ahem! Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all-"

* * *

 ****

 **Saffron City Café - Lisa Rivers POV (Point of View)**

"Zack Raines, age 15, rank 05, neck length spiky hair... okay then, I can do this." I said quietly to myself sitting at a table near the café's window with a cup of half a cup of coffee. I had just recently arrived at Saffron city about 10 minutes ago and was told by my superiors to meet the 2 Savior members at the café; Zack Raines a rank 05 member from the Unova region, and Brent Jackson a rank 06 from Kanto.

Sitting at the café alone I was trying my best to prepare myself for their arrival. You see, I am shy around new people that I have never met before, but over time (sometimes at an instant) I get used to being around them and opening up more. If it is a onetime thing or meeting more than one but two separate meetings then I tend to choke up whenever I try to speak or make eye contact. I almost didn't get the job at the Savior's because of it, but thankfully they gave me a chance at it and I didn't let them down.

"'1+1=2, 2+2=4… A,B,C,D,E,F,G… Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Lisa Rivers' *sighs* Why can't things be easier in real life… damn it!" It was never this bad at meeting new people. Looking at their photos once more I thought to myself _"They don't look that bad… I just hope the info about them was accurate..."_

It was about 5 or so minutes later that I heard a voice right beside my table, it almost made me jump right out of my chair at the sudden noise in this quiet café "So! This here is ye old café, eh?" standing beside the table where two; a large man (muscular) standing at about 6 foot tall, looking tired from all the sweat dripping from his forehead down to his neck. Standing beside him was a teenage boy, skinny but not unhealthy, he stood at about 5 feet not sweating unlike the other one.

Leaning on the table with her head was an Espeon grinning at me, kind of like moving her eyebrows in a wave like motion.

"Hey there, the name's Brent Jackson." Brent who I recognized both him and Zack from the file I was given about the two that would travel together with me to Pewter city greeted me, "This little guy is Zack Raines. We are both Savior members looking you so we can travel together to Pewter City."

Looking back over at the Espeon who had stopped grinning at me began to use her Psychic to pick up a random sugar cube and ate one crushing the cube letting a small amount of sugar to escape and fall from her mouth to the floor. "Uh… S-sure uh, please take a seat." I offered them a seat opposite me and they took them.

"Thank you Bent for introducing me to the blue haired gal(!)" The Espeon sat in the chair next to me using her psychic to gather as many sugar cubes as she could from the bowl to create a pyramid with them. "Oh by the way, I am Espeon, I can speak by the way-"

"Whoa…! Y-you can talk?" A middle aged man sat behind us looked over his shoulder after witnessing Espeon open her mouth to speak. The man appeared to be tired, although he looked in a way… off. His clothing was dirty, like it had never been washed in months.

Espeon looked up at the man raising an eyebrow at him and smiled, "A talking Espeon you say? Good god man, of cause I am not speaking." She smiled, "It's just the drugs you obviously inhaled from a passerby guy on the street or from a recent usage of the good stuff. Why don't you head on back home, get a shower and rethink your life?"

The man sobbed and stood up from his table, "Y-you're right… I better go." The man then walked out of the café leaving us in the corner alone and away from other customers.

"What a cool guy, I like him. Let's let him join our party."

"No way," Brent shook his head after one last glance over his shoulder at the café door. "That guy ain't joining us. Orders are for me, Zack, and Lisa to arrive at Pewter City, no more and no less."

Brent sighed and looked up at me, "So, um… how about we talk for a while, break the ice so we can uh… make this walk to Pewter better that we know one another?"

* * *

 ****

 **After coffee order later**

"So," I said starting things off, "What should we talk about first?" At that, both Espeon and Brent looked over at Zack after drinking his coffee.

"Well uh, h-how about talking about previous missions we've had within the Savior's?" Zack suggested placing his cup down.

"Ooh, sounds pretty interesting." Espeon smiled as she looked at me with a grin, "How about you start Lisa? Tell us all about your past adventures."

" _Past adventures, what kind could I tell? An exciting story? A Scary story? An everyday mission? Or maybe something that happened within a Training VR mission perhaps? What would be a better story to tell so that they wouldn't find me boring?"_ I thought thinking about the many past experiences I had with the Savior's.

"Well, there is one event that happened last year; It all started in the city of Oreburgh within the Sinnoh region. I was tasked to find out what had happened to the missing items within the Oreburgh Mining Museum. The items missing were old fossils of Pokemon that were on display a few days prior before I showed up."

"After about 3 days of searching nonstop for clues I finally managed to discover what had happened to the missing fossils. They were in fact stolen by a well known street gang run by a teenage boy who called their group the 'Lost 12' The lost 12 are a group of 12 teenagers aged 13-18 that tried to sell the fossils. After dealing with the Lost 12, I returned the stolen fossils back to the museum and was award rank 04 by the Saviors."

After finishing my story the three stared at me in silence. Actually, the entire café was silent, not even a clatter of silverwear or a plate from the kitchen or distant table from the other customers on the other side of the café.

"I liked it. It was short and sweet." Espeon cheered after swallowing the cube whole without crunching it up with her teeth.

"Yeah," Brent also cheered, "Way to go on serving those punks their just reward. What happened to them after they were caught?" Brent asked drinking from his cup again in big gulps.

"I didn't stay around long enough to find out. But before I left, I did overhear a police officer or two saying something about the teens being sent to juvenile… I think that's what it's called, 'juvenile'?" I smiled awkwardly at that last part, Espeon after eating more sugar cubes smiled at me and said,

"Welp, I am sure whatever it is the place is called, those teens will come out pure and free of evil… not."

And so Brent talked about his past experiences with the Savior's after me. His story like mine was short. Brent told us about how he was stationed at Cinnabar Island for a week waiting for another member to return to escort them back to Saffron city. While waiting, an old woman needed someone's help to paint her old potion store, so Brent volunteered to paint the entire store inside and out. It took him 2 whole days to finish.

Much to Brent's annoyance, the old woman who 'ran' the store was not the store owner, but her son was in fact closing his store and wanted it bulldozed. The old woman had trouble with her memory and assumed her son wanted the store painted instead of ready for the construction workers to arrive.

Brent in a way didn't walk away empty handed; he did receive a cup of herbal tea and a plateful of cookies to take with him. Espeon almost choked on a sugar cube after hearing his story.

And finally Zack, his story was how his Pokemon Chikorita whom he had to escort to her to her trainer before founding out that her trainer was cruel to her and abused her. So Zack battled with the trainer using Chikorita and his other Pokemon Dewott to prove to the trainer that she was strong. The Chikorita with Dewott won the battle and eventually evolved into a Bayleef.

The trainer discarded Chikorita's Pokeball and ownership allowing Zack to keep the newly evolved Bayleef who happily agreed to go with him.

Since it was getting late outside, we decided we should get a room for the night before heading out the next day, bright and early. But Brent at the time was strapped for cash had asked us if we would like to go to his apartment to rest up since he had an extra room.

* * *

 ****

 **Saffron City – Saffron City Apartment / 12** **th** **Floor Brent's Apartment Espeon's POV**

Bent's apartment had a warm and relaxing color scheme and furniture than I had originally thought. It was kind of golden orange-like wooden floor in the living room area and both kitchen area. The walls were covered wallpaper, blood-red color… huh, 'blood-red' I like that.

A few bits of leather furniture here and there, bookshelves filled with… books. Heck, it could be filled with nothing but air. Use your imagination, use it to imagine a shelf filled with anything that a shelf could hold… fantastical.

"Wonder why Bent is 'strapped fo' Cash Yo'?" I asked myself silently almost in a joking tone while looking out of the large and only window of the living room with a clear view of the city below… nice.

"From how the furniture is all expensive looking and how nice this apartment is, it's like he is doing well… eh, must be from the kindness of his heart to offer us free stay than staying at an overpriced room at the fancy hotel."

"Okay, Pizza time." Bent said walking out of the kitchen offering us a box of 8 sliced pizza (Spicy) he had bought a day or two ago. It was pretty good… well done Bent, you done good.

My trainer Zackary ate about 2 of the slices of pizza (we shared; 8 divided by 4 = Me, Bent, Lisa and Zackary all had 2 each.) My thoughts on Zackary, eh? I liked him so far. At first glance in the newspaper I first saw him in about the defeat of Team Annihilation he and his friends defeated in the previous story 'Pokemon Dreams 01 – Annihilation' a few months ago; I thought he wasn't interesting at all, just another teen doing his job to defeat an enemy.

But when he told me about how his family and himself were killed and only him brought back to life, joined the Savior's to fight Annihilation and the army of the undead. I figured there was more to Zackary than appearances.

Yet still, I was troubled with telling him about what my true purpose of travelling with him was. His connections with the Saviors would allow me to search for what I am looking for. Perhaps he would not allow for me to travel with him anymore, discard me, imprison me or whatever humans do when Pokemon go evil.

With the pizzas now eaten served with trademarked red labelled cola brand named 'Lowka Cola'… *sighs* finished, Bent switched on the TV for us to watch for about a hour or 2, nothing even worth mentioning to be honest.

Then the silence happened again, you know; the no one has anything to say kind of silence. So that is when Zackary pointed at one of the photo frames on top a nearby shelf near the TV and asked,

"Hey Brent, that photo on that shelf, is that you when you first joined the Savior's?" All of us looked up at the shelf at the photo; 5 people stood together as they posed for the camera all in their Savior uniforms. 2 young women and 3 men. Brent stood at the far left of the 4 other Savior members smiling with a proud look.

Bent walked over to the frame and picked it up and paused for a brief moment, "This was a photo we took during our first week within the Savior's… it seemed so long ago then." Bent continued to stare at the photo before returning it back to the shelf and sighed.

"T-they were… good friends of mine from when we first started the Savior's. We grew up together as kids, joined and trained together as a team… even went on missions together…" Bent placed both hands into his jeans pockets, and from where I was he gritted his teeth.

"They were the best friends you could ever ask for… it's just i-i…" He continued to stare at the photo for a short while, but looked back after Lisa called out to him.

"Brent, I-is something wrong?" Bent shook his head and returned to his smile he always made. "Nah, nothing to worry about, it's nothing important. I'll just get your rooms sorted out."

Bent walked towards the doorway where the bedrooms where located but stopped and looked back to us, "Lisa; you'll be sleeping in my bed while I take the couch. Zack and Espeon can have the spare room at back." And so he left.

Sitting on the windowsill beside the bed Zackary was lying down in I looked out at the city below. I asked Zackary about before with Bent, "So Zackary, why do you think Bent stared down at that photo like that? He did say they were good friends of his. You think something happened to them, the people on the photo with him I mean?"

Zackary rested his head on the pillow whilst stared at the ceiling, "Maybe. You think with me asking about that photo caused Brent not to say anything else other than where we would be sleeping? Like he was angry or upset? No one did seem to talk to one another after that."

"Nah, Bent isn't angry at you. I know angry people and Bent wasn't one of them… he was probably reminded of an old memory about them… or something. And that whole awkward silence after was normal. Give it some time and Bent will be Bent again. We just need to hang out some more tomorrow and have fun. Loosen the awkwardness down a notch and we'll be… A Team of Four… Reference" I smiled at that last part and no one will ever get it except for me… and you.

"Yeah, we can have mine and both Lisa's and Brent's Pokemon meet each other and have a friendly battle or something. Maybe even with another passing by trainer."

"Sounds fun!" I yawned before jumping from the windowsill and onto the bed resting beside Zackary. "Welp, I'm gonna go hit the hay. Goodnight Zackary." 

"Goodnight Espeon." He said quietly before he stroked my ears softly… just like how she used to do it…

To be continued... 

* * *

**Trivia:**

Lisa was originally not a member of the saviors, she was going to have a similar role to Sakura from Pokemon Dreams 01 as a tag along, but this idea was changed before Brent's character was created.


	5. Chapter 5 Monster

Chapter 05 – Monster

* * *

 **Saffron City – Brent's Apartment - A new morning… overslept until 12…**

That night I didn't sleep that much, but in the end I managed to get a decent night sleep. Being in a new area, a new region I was still nervous or should I say anxious as to what awaited me in this region and the people I would meet. So far meeting Espeon, Brent and Lisa was alright, better than I thought it would be.

I did mention a 'decent night sleep' didn't I; well all of us went to bed at about 11 at night, as for me it took about 2 hours at most. No alarm clock set, nothing but sleeping until either one of us woke from sleeping.

Brent was the first to notice the time as he woke up from the sofa after falling from it after stubbing his toe resulting him to yell this and that nonstop until he looked up at the clock hung up on the wall near the kitchen door.

"12.04 eh?... AH DANG IT!" Brent jumped up from the wooden floor and ran to Lisa first then me frantically shouting for us to get ready to leave for Pewter city before we were late (which we were by already a day late.) "C'mon Guys, Wake up! We're gonna be late for our first mission together, so get suited up and ready to get on goin!"

Espeon woke up and stretched her entire body as she yawned. "Seriously, that was the best night sleep I have had since… ever. Sleeping in the wild can be tense at times since well, a random wild Pokemon that could attack you or a trainer that is trying to catch you. But now that I am a trainer's Pokemon- Your Pokemon, I can live a quiet, peaceful yet lazy life… bliss." Espeon yawned again before jumping off the bed to walk out of the room humming an unfamiliar tune.

* * *

Saffron City – Near The Magnet Train Station at a small battle park

SCD (Savior's Communications Device)

Created by Professor Guard from the Unova Branch a year after joining among the ranks of a member of the Savior's Rank 01 and assigned with R&D.

All Savior members are given an SCD upon entry. SCDs allow messaging, inventory sorting, mission select, map and contact via audio or video communication.

 _'Skipped a small section of the page'_

Missions are sorted by rank (LV.01=Easy. LV.10=Expert) Completing a mission will not only give a Savior member EXP (Experience Points) to raise their ranks, but they will be rewarded with money, items and other unique rewards.

End of Page 01/05 – Contents of the SCD Part I & II

We were waiting at a small park near the Magnet Train Station while Brent was searching for any passing trainer to battle with us, but no one showed. Espeon was reading a page from a Savior's manual given to by Lisa to read while waiting for Brent's return.

"S-so uh, Zack?" Lisa walked up to me shyly playing with her hands as she spoke. "Do you want for our Pokemon to meet each other? I'm pretty sure Brent wouldn't mind that we have already started."

"Sure." I said taking out both of my Pokeball's out from my bag and released both Latias and Golurk as they materialized beside us blocking our view from Brent still searching for trainers at the entrance of the park.

"Wow, the report mentioned you had a Latias. She's pretty." Lisa walked up to Latias stroking her head as she smiled. Golurk standing next to Latias flexed its muscles, to which Lisa noticed and chuckled, "And of cause Golurk is pretty cool."

Lisa stood back and brought out her three Pokeball's releasing the Pokemon within them materializing between me and Lisa.

There stood from left to right was a cheery Blitzle frantically jumping up and down at the new sights, a Pidgey cleaning out its feathers standing on Lisa's left foot, and lastly an Umbreon sitting straight up looking tired as it leaned its head onto Lisa's leg.

"Wow!" Amazed at Lisa's Pokemon standing beside her, I walked over to them and greeted the three Pokemon, "Hello." I said smiling kneeling down in front of them. The Pidgey after I had knelt down flew over on top of my head and remained there cleaning its feathers.

"Pidgey does that to every person we travel with. It's his way of saying hello." Lisa smiled as Umbreon walked up to me offering me its paw, and I took it. Blitzle after its nonstop jumping around us noticed Umbreon offer me its paw walked over to us and attempted to do the same thing, but trying to shove Umbreon's paw out of my hand.

Umbreon glared at Blitzle and pushed its paw out of my hand, but the blitzle wouldn't stop.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon lashed out at Blitzle as the two pushed their paws away trying to solely occupy my hand. "Maybe this is something they have always done?" I thought watching the two still arguing amongst them. Looking up at Lisa, she just sighed at the two.

"Fighting over a paw, eh?" Espeon said walking over with the Savior's manual carried using her Psychic. She stopped and sat next to me and smiled at the three new Pokemon, "Nice to meet all of you. I am Espeon; a.k.a. the translator for this story proceeding Isaac Anderson." I was surprised by how she knew Isaac Anderson and his ability to understand Pokemon. In the newspapers they didn't mention his ability, at least I don't think they did… then how could she have known about that?

Latias upon noticing Espeon's approach levitated down towards her and offered her paw to shake. Espeon looked up at Latias, smiled and accepted her paw, "You're Latias, right? I have read so much about you in the newspapers."

Latias was surprised at Espeon still speaking in human language and scratched her own neck softly with her claws, "Lah, Lat?" She said causing Espeon to raise her eyebrow at her… or where an eyebrow would be if it were visible on her face.

"Hm? 'Why can I talk?' you ask? Welp… I read a lot of newspapers, books, magazines, watched TV, sneaking into movies, listening to people talk… I guess you could say it wasn't hard, wasn't easy… more like medium difficulty."

Latias again asked Espeon something to which she chuckled shaking her head, "Aw I get it, you're jealous, ain't ya? It's okay; you'll probably get to my amazing speaking level when you gain enough EXP on learning how to speak human language with practice." Espeon again chuckled leaving Latias to glare at her in annoyance.

Brent walked over to us, "So apparently no one around this damned city is a trainer anymore, guess that just leaves us three battling it out."

"So Bent," Espeon said walking up to him, "Me, Zackary, Lisa and the readers have all seen each other's Pokemon by now, how 'bout you show us your team?"

"Alright, here we go!" Brent threw up 4 Pokeball's in the air and out came 4 Pokemon; the first to stand beside Brent was a Murkrow pecking at Brent's leg continuously. The third floating above the Murkrow was a grinning Koffing letting out small clouds of smoke in multiple directions, and in one of those directions lead to the third Pokemon letting out a cough. The third Pokemon was a large Seviper attempting to shake away the smoke that lingered near its snout. And lastly was the fourth Pokemon; a Muk picking up random leaves off the dirt ground and eating them in handfuls.

"Well this is my team; Murkrow, Koffing, Serviper and Muk. So, how about we get them acquainted with others before we begin?"

"Sure, we can do that." Lisa said smiling as she kneeled down to her Umbreon and gestured it to speak with the other Pokemon. Umbreon walked over to Espeon and greeted her earning a smile from Espeon.

"Hey check it out," Brent nudged my arm. "Espeon is really taking a liking to Umbreon, think they'll hook it up?"

Espeon and Umbreon both overheard this and looked up at him and returned looking at one another. "Yeah, uh Bent?" Espeon said still looking at Umbreon staring right back at her. "That would be impossible, cause ya wanna know why?"

...

...

...

Brent stood by and waited for Espeon to finish not knowing why Espeon found being with Umbreon impossible. "I am obviously a female, and so is Umbreon here."

"O-oh, I see… I thought Umbreon was a guy, so-"

"Hear that Umbreon?" Espeon asked the Umbreon still facing towards Brent, "Good ol' Bent here called you a guy, as in 'male'" Umbreon looked up at Brent and glared at him as he held up his hands shaking his head trying to defend himself.

"W-wait! Wait! I didn't mean anything by it! It's not like i… ugh! Forget it…" Brent turned to me and nudged my arm again, "Yo Zack, help me out with this, man."

"Hey, don't drag me in on this." I said backing away from Brent and stood next to Lisa as she was chuckling to herself quietly along with the other Pokemon watching Brent trying to laugh it off.

* * *

Saffron City – Battle Park – A good 5 minutes worth of setting up later…

Standing at three separate sides in the park where Lisa, Brent and I in a form like a triangle. Our Pokemon that were not chosen for the battle watched as they sat beside the benches. I decided to use Espeon for the battle wanting to find out what her battle skills were like.

Lisa decided to use Blitzle for the battle as it hopped around waiting for its first command by her master; Lisa.

Brent had decided to use Seviper as it waited calmly shifting its eyes at Espeon and back at Blitzle cautiously.

"Alright then," Lisa smiled crossing her arms, "I think a little training session is what we need. So, let's start shall we?"

"Yeah," I said agreeing with her, "I haven't had the chance to train with my Pokemon in a while. This will be good for us."

"Alright then!" Brent cheered, "Let's start with the basics. Seviper, you're up!" Brent's Seviper hissed before opening its mouth wide open readying its fangs.

"Espeon," I said as she glanced back at me with a smile, "Are you ready?"

"You know it." She said facing her opponents with a grin. With that, I grabbed out my Pokedex from my bag I received from professor Juniper last year before starting out to join the Savior's, I scanned Espeon with it to check her stats and moves.

Espeon; female is psychic type Pokemon. It can sense its opponent's movements by feeling air currents with its fine fur.

Age – Young adult

Move Set - Psychic was the move learnt first when evolved as an Espeon, Psybeam learnt 5 months after evolution, Protect, was learnt at the same time as previous move, and Confusion was learnt 2 months before capture.

"She's already learnt 4 move sets. Okay, let's test them out then." I thought before returning my Pokedex back into my bag ready to battle.

"Okay Zack," Lisa said with her Blitzle still hopping in place, "How about we start off with a one-on-one battle first? I'll have Blitzle attack and you give your Espeon commands that would either evade the attack or use it to your advantage for an opening."

"Blitzle, use Double team." Lisa commanded as Blitzle stood for a brief moment before countless forms of it multiplied around the battlefield all hopping up and down simultaneously.

"Espeon," I said quickly as she stood up, "use Protect." Espeon closed her eyes for a while… but nothing happened.

"Blitzle, quick; use Wild Charge!" the bodies of all the Blitzle's on the field shrouded in a bright spark of electricity and with a blink of an eye rushed into Espeon inflicting damage on to her and Blitzle with recoil.

"Damn!" Espeon grunted in pain shaking a little, "That hurt… guess I ran out of PP (Power Point) of that move before meeting you, huh Zackary."

"Oh, you're right, I forgot about that…" I sighed realizing I should have made sure all of my Pokemon were prepared for any future battles instead of forgetting to heal them up and restoring PP of their moves. "Isn't there an Item for that?" I said to myself as Espeon glanced back smiling whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Heh. What is this, a tutorial for a video game of some kind?" Espeon laughed.

Grabbing an Ether from my bag I used it on Espeon restoring PP of her move Protect. Brent then gestured his Seviper to move up closer towards the field,

"When it comes to battles, you gotta be prepared for the next battle, HP, PP of Pokemon and a good set of Items should the battle turn against you. Seviper, Poison Jab!" Seviper hissed aggressively after its entire tail glowed a deep purple and charged at the first set of Blitzle's it came across stabbing its many forms as they faded upon contact, until it struck the real Blitzle into its side with a loud yelp.

"Blitzle!" Lisa cried as her Blitzle collapsed to the ground struggling to stand. Blitzle's face became pale as it now stood facing Seviper as it returned in front of Brent.

"In battle, Pokemon can suffer an ailment such as Frozen, Burn, Paralyze or HP Leech Seed. Blitzle has the status Poison that will only drain away its HP until it reaches 0. Lisa," Brent asked looking at her, "Have you got anything to help out Blitzle with this Poison?"

Lisa gave a nod and grabbed out an Antidote from her pocket and used it on her Blitzle curing it from Poison. "Better to help out Blitzle before things got worse. Status' are a problem if not dealt with right away. Forgetting about them might make it worse for another battle that may be around the next corner."

"Also," Espeon spoke up, all of us looked at her as she grinned, "It is also a good thing to save now and then. Don't want to waste hours upon hours of solid progress, huh?"

"Y-yeah, what she said…" Brent said before face palming at Espeon sudden random comment about saving progress of some kind. Espeon, what did you mean by that?

"Well anyway, Zackary, how about we use another move to attack while they are just standing there? If I use a move that doesn't require psychical contact, I can keep an eye on the opponent." Espeon gestured towards Lisa and Brent's Pokemon glaring at one another again not taking any notice towards Espeon.

"Alright; Espeon, use Psychic on Seviper!" I commanded just as Espeon closed her eyes and opened them again glowing a bright violet, Seviper's entire body was surrounded by a violet mist-like fog lifting Seviper up 16ft high up in the air before slamming it back down onto the ground with a loud thud.

Lisa noticed Blitzle shaking slightly and used this as an opportunity to tell us more about Pokemon battles, "Hey guys, our Pokemon our trying their hardest here, so how about a little encouragement."

"Ah, you're right!" Brent exclaimed shaking his head side to side, "Seviper, hang in there, I know ya can do it buddy!" Brent's Seviper lifted itself up, shook its head and was back in the game.

"Think we have got the basics to battling already? I mean, we have covered a good amount to it so far." Lisa said after healing up Blitzle with a Potion. Brent smiled and gave a quick nod.

"Sure, a little warm up before we hit the road is good, never know what is around the corner," Brent turned to me and Espeon, "But I think we should head on over to the center before leaving. Gotta heal up our Pokemon first."

Suddenly, a figure from the corner of my eye entered the park stopping at the park gate making gasping and gagging noises from its wide mouth... it's large mouth that resembled a beak of some kind, like it was wearing a mask. It was humanoid in form, but lacked either fingers or facial features of a human. It stood at about 6ft wearing some kind of black latex costume with patches of green on both of its legs, arms and upper torso. The head was rounded and had an open beak with multiple fangs dripping with saliva. But that wasn't the weirdest thing about it, it was just staring at it, a mist-like fog engulfed its form, like it was a figure seen afar in a heat wave.

"The heck is this? Some guy lost on his way to a sci-fi convention?" Brent said raising an eyebrow at the creature stepping further into the park ignoring the people outside the park staring at it. From the way it was limping, it seemed hurt but there was no injury or blood to be seen.

"Huh," Espeon raised her eyebrow at the creature, "That's odd…"

"What is it Espeon?" Lisa asked as Espeon now stood up and walked over to me standing in between me and the creature not too far apart now.

"It's strange, I can sense from this thing… it's human… but it's not, and yet it is Pokemon, but at the same time it isn't… both? No…"

"What?" Brent sighed, "This guy ain't a human or a Pokemon? Kinda looks like some odd costume if ya ask me-" at that, the creature suddenly turned facing Brent and shrieked a bloodcurdling scream as it opened its beak wide letting more saliva drip to the ground before rushing at Brent.

Before the creature could even reach Brent, Brent's Koffing rushed in front of Brent and used Gyro Ball at the creature hitting it directly against its upper torso exploding upon impact and fell to the ground.

"Brent, are you alright?" Lisa called out to him as Brent continued to stare at the creature mouth wide open in shock. It was only after Lisa called out to him again when he responded, "What the heck is that guys problem? Why'd he scream like that for?"

The creature stood up slightly shaken up after the Gyro Ball Koffin had used against it. The creature after standing up straight adjusted its slender upward and cracked its neck making gasping noises as it turned to face Koffing or rather Brent staring at it with hate.

"Hey dude, take off that mask ya wearin' so I can match your normal face with that ugly lookin' mask!" Brent warned as he pointed with his finger at it with even more hatred.

"Yeah, taunt there Bent…" Espeon sighed only to notice mine, lisa and brent's Pokemon stepping closer as if they were ready to attack the creature as it growled fiercely at Brent.

"Brent, I don't think that is some guy in a costume!" I shouted over to Brent getting his attention, I quickly turned to Espeon and asked "Espeon, you said it wasn't human or Pokemon, what did you mean by that?"

"Pokemon can easily tell when a Pokemon is nearby, the same when a human enters the tall grass. When I look at this creature, I sense neither human or Pokemon present. But seeing how the creature ran at Bent like that, it intended to hurt him. I can assure you that this creature is a threat to us. Damn, I sounded cool… nice."

"Umbreon, you're up!" Lisa called over Umbreon swapping places with Blitzle to recover from the battle inside its Pokeball. Brent continued to use Seviper as I did with Espeon. Together we stood with our Pokemon in front and our reserve Pokemon behind as the creature continued to snarl at us.

Outside of the battle park the small crowd continued to watch in silence almost all with either a bored expression or someone from the crowd starting a conversation with another. _"Why are they like that?"_ I thought staring at the crowd long enough for a few people from the crowd to take notice of me. I then looked at the creature still standing there in front of us as the heat wave-like mist continued to distort its entire body _"Maybe that weird heat wave thing is blocking its view from the crowd… but why isn't the crowd saying anything about it or doing a single thing other than watching us bored?"_

"Alright you freakin' creep in a cheap costume!" Brent yelled at the creature he still believed to be human, "Seviper, use Dragon tail on the sonovabitch!" Brent's Seviper hissed louder than it hissed at Blitzle during our warm up battle before as it rushed at the creature with its tail and swiped its entire tail right into the creature's stomach knocking it back a few steps with a low grumble.

But before Seviper could return on back into position in front of Brent, the creature grabbed hold of it wrapping its arms around its head and biting Seviper with its beak-like jaw crying out in pain.

"Hey!" Brent shouted before running at the creature clutching his fists ready to punch it, "What the heck do ya think you're doing to Seviper you bastard!?"

"Brent!" me and Lisa called out at the same time and gave our Pokemon commands to get him back and to defend him before he could get hurt by the creature.

Brent finally reached the creature and grabbed it by its neck and punched its face one after the other shouting out commands to release Seviper, "Get off o mah Pokemon ya insane freak! Get off damn it!"

The creature stopped biting into the Seviper after the 5th punch from Brent unwrapping its arms from Sevipers head and attempted to do the same thing to him after holding Brent by wrapping its arms around his neck and opened its mouth wide open to reveal its sharp fangs to a speechless Brent frozen in place as the creature began to bite down into his skin…

"Quick attack!" Lisa commanded as Umbreon shot off at a neck break speed and rammed its entire body into the creature's shoulder releasing one arm from Brent's neck.

"Espeon, Psybeam!" I commanded as Espeon running with Umbreon used the move Psybeam right at the creatures other arm still clutching onto Brent's shirt by the collar and fell on its back to the ground.

Brent gasped for air quickly before commanding his Seviper to use another move, "Seviper, Bulldoze now!" Seviper hissed as it lunged upward above the creature, moved its tail above its head and slammed its tail forcefully down onto the creature.

…..

…..

The creature for a while remained silent and still, we used that as a chance to check up on Brent touching his neck whilst coughing.

"Brent, you alright?" I ran together with Lisa and our Pokemon following not to far behind towards Brent.

"Ugh… w-what the heck is that thing? That ain't human, no way!" Brent proceeded to crawl back away from the creature still lying on the ground. Espeon moved close to the creature just 20inches away and looked back at us, "It's dead."

Just as Espeon had said that, the creature's entire body began slowly to fade from head to foot in a way a piece of paper was being slowly burnt. The heat wave like mist faded shortly after the creatures body was gone.

"What was that thing?" Lisa questioned still looking at the ground to where the creature had faded. I shook my head and responded, "Do you think, this is what the Savior's called us over here for?"

"Well," Brent began before standing up with the help from his Muk. "If there are more of those things lurking around this city, we should. Can't have some innocent lives being wasted by those creeps."

* * *

 **Saffron City – Near the Magnet Train Station – Later that day**

It was one hour after the encounter with that strange creature that our report was put through to the Savior's within Pewter City. We told them everything, about the creature's behaviour, how it emitted a heat wave-like mist around its body, almost distorting it… even the people that watched from outside the park.

The people that watched… we had asked them questions after the creature faded from the battle park, things like 'Have you ever seen anything like that creature?' or 'Why didn't you call for help? Police maybe instead of just staring with a blank look?' there reply was either the following;

 _'What are you talking about? What creature?'_

 _'All I saw were you three just standing there talking to yourselves, like you were acting.'_

All of the 17 people that watched to the people walking by the park during our battle with the creature all said the same thing, that they saw nothing but us, no creature, just us.

The Savior's told us to arrive quickly at Pewter city so they could explain everything to us, why those told us the same thing, and what and where that creature came from.

And so, after healing up our Pokemon and stocking up on supplies we set off for Pewter city where we would arrive later that day, but our first city we would approach was Cerulean City.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Trivia:**

This chapter was originally meant to introduce another new character for team to travel with (temporarily) but this character will be instead introduced later on so that the trio including Espeon to spend some time together.

 **AN: Hey everyone, so this is part 1 of 2 chapters of the story that i will be uploading this year and will be back again next year January to continue.**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Echo

Chapter 06 - Echo

 **Cerulean City – Main Street Café**

We had just entered Cerulean City 10 minutes ago, so the first thing we did was head on over to a café to get a drink and some lunch before heading off towards Pewter City which by Brent's words 'Man, it will only take us 'bout 1 hour to get der.' The way he pronounced 'There' as 'Der' caused Espeon to laugh nonstop from when we had left the city, attacked by a few wild Pokemon, until we had entered the city.

The café here was nice and had this warm gold/red feel to it with the wooden walls and floor everywhere. The tables we sat beside only had two armchairs at one table so it was Brent and Lisa at one, and me and Espeon on the other. It was a café students from the city's college liked to hang out at lunch or after classes. They served of cause coffee and other caffeine drinks, sandwiches and donuts, something we ordered one of each.

"So Zackary," Espeon almost choked after eating a sprinkled donut entirely "You mentioned yesterday not mentioned in the story about your Dewott leaving to start up a family with some Pokemon day care group? Do you do that with all your Pokemon or just a select few?"

"Dewott is the only one I have sent. If my other Pokemon want to go, to start up a family I won't forbid them from going. Why do you ask?" Espeon looked down at her other gazed donut on the plate in front of her before taking a smaller bite out of it.

"It's… it's nothing. Just curious is all… yeah, I'll stick with that…" Espeon laughed at that before attempting again to eat the entire donut in one go.

"Did you want to go to day care?" I asked as Espeon almost choked on the half eaten donut.

"Um… n-no? I mean, is it mandatory that I should go to one? I know you said you don't force your Pokemon to go, but I don't see any reason to go there besides… can I swear in this story?"

"What's wrong Espeon?" Brent laughed leaning over to Espeon, "scared of catching the cooties, eh?" Espeon rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, "Just because I have- just because I am a living being doesn't mean I Have to mate and have children."

Espeon shook her head again turning to the half eaten donut still on her plate, "Let's change the subject, kay? LisaLisa; heheh… reference… so anyway, do you have a boyfriend?"

Lisa looked up from her cup towards Espeon and smiled shaking her head, "No, I'm still single."

"Nani?" Espeon raised her voice causing a few people to look over at us, "I thought when asked you'd be all like blushing madly, waving your hands like some weirdo and shouting out 'W-w-w-w-What? Pervert! H-how dare you ask me such a private question!' Well anyway, you are quite attractive to get the men lining up for you; I assumed you'd have one."

"I'm still waiting for the right guy. I mean, It's not like I am in a rush or anything." Lisa sighed as she picked up her cup and drank some coffee before setting the cup back down.

Lisa stared at her cup for a brief moment before looking up to us and asked, "That thing we saw… what was it? And why could no one else see it besides us?"

"Beats me," Brent said cracking his neck, "But whatever that thing is, it must have something to do as to why the Saviors have called us down to Pewter city for an important mission. But it was odd why no one else could see that thing… bizarre."

"Zack," Lisa turned to me and asked, "That creature we saw, in the Savior's report from last year you fought undead creatures created by Team Annihilation; do you think that creature was one of them?" I sat there thinking about its appearance in silence. The creature unlike the reanimated corpses that I fought off all were hybrids of human and Pokemon, but the creature we saw didn't have anything that resembled a Pokemon, and it was too thin to be human.

"I don't know what that thing was. Maybe members of Team Annihilation that fled after the downfall banded together to start up a new group." I paused for a short while until I remembered one more detail about the creature that the reanimated corpses didn't have, "Another thing about it; when that creature was defeated it never turned into ash, only it vanished. The corpses all turned to ash when defeated, this one didn't."

"If Annihilation did form a new group and started this zombie thing again, why call in Savior members from all over the place to Kanto about it?" Espeon said as she glanced over her shoulder, "Maybe the threat here is more extreme than we think."

After Team Annihilation was defeated and most of the members being sent to jail, a handful of them had fled escaping to many different regions to avoid capture. Clark believes that those that escaped capture may start up a new group of their own, take revenge even. Maybe I thought that this creature belonged to that handful of escaped Annihilation members, the start of their revenge. But a part of me said otherwise, it was strange… like trying to remember a dream, cloudy, bits and pieces I could remember like broken fragments. It was like for some reason I already knew the creature was not created by Team Annihilation, but by someone else.

 **Cerulean City**

After eating our quick lunch at the café wanting to leave the city as fast as possible to arrive at Pewter within the hour, we stopped as we noticed grouped outside the city's police station about 10 men and woman in their late 30-50s arguing with a lone police officer trying to calm the situation down as best he could but to no avail as the crowd raised their voices at him chanting that something needed to be done.

"Want to check it out?" Lisa suggested after we had stopped. Espeon looked up at her and asked, "This is kind of like side quests in video games; complete a side quest to unlock new areas/cash/rare items whilst walking around quest givers home looting whatever one can find… cool, let's talk to the police guy so we can mug the heck out of that station." Espeon smiled as she walked over to the crowd but quickly stopped when Brent stepped forward towards her saying,

"In case you forgot Espeon, we ain't got time for this. The Savior's have called us to Pewter city for an important meeting, one we cannot miss. Let the police or some other Savior member handle this one."

"You sure you want to leave? It could be ipmortnat. Something like…a child went missing, a wild Pokemon attack, or the author typing 'Important' incorrectly in my early sentence just now."

Brent sighed "Alright, fine. As long as it isn't a task that last too long." Brent said walking together with Espeon towards the shouting small crowd. Espeon winked at him and smiled,

"Gotcha, quick task. Tap the action button to skip the convo."

Walking up to the crowd I asked to a random person from the crowd, "Uh, hey, what's going on here?" an elderly woman noticed me and turned a she narrowed her eyes.

"I'll tell you what's going on here; the police of this wretched city refuse to investigate the Cerulean Cave after numerous reports from us citizens about hearing a young child screaming and crying out for help."

"They refuse to help?" Lisa asked raising an eyebrow at her and tilted her head to the side asking, "But why?"

The old woman groaned "It all started about 2 days ago; most of us had heard strange noises coming from the inside of the cave. We at first assumed it was an injured Pokemon, that is until we heard the voice call out for someone outside the cave to come and rescue the poor child. We tried asking from outside the cave what the child's name is or where their parents are, yet they remained silent about that only calling out for help."

"So has anyone entered the caves yet? Or do you wait around all day for a 10 year old to solve your problems?" Espeon spoke up beside me alerting the old woman to her presence. The old woman didn't seem fazed by a talking Espeon or by her question. She stood there looking down at Espeon as if she was asked that question a hundred times by now.

"Everyone has tried at least to help enter the caves, but those officers will stop anyone who enters the caves, saying things like 'please go on home, there is nothing inside those caves.' And the most common one of all is 'it's just the wind, nothing more.' What a joke to think we are losing our marbles or something. They claim not to hear a lick of a damn thing in there, oh no! but we hear it clearly!" The old woman returned to the group yelling insults and light threats at the lone officer standing in between the yelling group and the entrance to the station.

"It may be an actual child, or it may be something else, an injured Pokemon maybe. C'mon, let's check it out." I said as we left the group to search for the caves.

 **Cerulean City – Cerulean Cave Entrance**

Like the woman said, the cave had a few other people trying to get inside but where stopped by about 5 police officers and their Growlithe's barking at them to step back. Just seeing those Growlithe's bark like that reminded me of Isaac's Growlithe barking at random things like a tree, trashcan, even a flower with Isaac revealing to me and Sakura 'He's just being Growlithe.'

"Look," the police officer stated ceasing the crowds yelling and drawing our attentions to him, "There is nothing inside the caves. A team this morning have already searched every section and rock wall for any sign of an injured child or Pokemon, we have come to the conclusion that it was either a prank or-"

"STOP IT!" Yelled an elderly man from the back of the crowd holding a walking stick with both hands in a threatening manner as if it were a sword. "All of us heard the child inside, no doubt about that." The crowd cheered and let him continue, "I doubt you searched the cave properly for that youngin' I say we push pass them and search for the child ourselves!"

"Hold it!" Brent raised his voice as he held up his hand alerting the crowd and the police officers. Brent stepped in between the police officers and the crowd. "Listen; fighting won't help anybody, it'll only make matters worse."

"Then what do you suppose we do then?" A woman in her late 20s asked him with a glare. "Just wait for the kid to suffer any longer?"

Brent turned to the officers and held out his Savior's ID, "I'm with the Savior's, and so are they." He said pointing at us and gestured we approach him. "How about we enter the cave and search for this child?"

One of the police officers approached us and sighed, "Listen, I get it that you are trying to help these people, but Savior members or not I can't just let you inside, I have rules I need to follow. Orders are not to let anyone inside, even Savior members."

"H-hey, listen!" a man from the crowd spoke up and all of us where silent for a short moment…

"H-help… *cough*" a voice from a child echoed out of the cave followed by worried gasps and murmurs from the crowd. "Hear that!? I told you clunk heads that there was a child in there!"

Looking at the police officers, the continued to stare at strangely and continued to shoo them away from the cave as if they didn't even hear them. Someone from the crowd, a man tried to push pass the police officers, but they easily held him back allowing Brent to run past the officers.

"H-hey! Stop! Get back here!" one of the officers ordered removing his baton from his belt, but was pushed to the ground with Espeon's Psychic with ease. Lisa, with me and Espeon ran into the cave to follow Brent as he ran ahead.

I expected as we ran to hear a few voices or footsteps from one of either a civilian or two, or a police officer to return us to the entrance of the cave, yet I heard nothing. I wonder what would've happened if we didn't enter that cave that day, would anything we did in that cave have affected anything at all, or would it be when we had left it, like nothing had happened at all?

 **Cerulean City Cerulean Cave 1F**

A dark and wet cave with the only light source multiple small holes leading outside. This cave is said to be the location of Mewtwo, a legendary Pokemon often sighted deep within. I thought at the time when entering the cave knowing what Pokemon was inside that if the 'child' calling for help was in fact Mewtwo for some reason calling out for help. But little did we realize that this was not the cry of either child or Pokemon crying out.

"Brent, wait up!" Lisa called out to Brent as he stopped running as he heard her voice echo throughout the cave.

"Bent, you shouldn't just run into a cave like that… a wild Zubat would most likely attack you after the first 4/8 steps." Espeon said with a smile.

Brent turned around to face us and wiped a sweat off his forehead, "Didn't think we could've got past those cops like that, kinda thought there would've been some persuasion involved or something like that… I don't know…"

"Huh…" Lisa looked back to the entrance of the cave, "I can't hear anything out there… any of you guys hear anything?" Lisa asked as we stayed silent to hear anything from a sudden shout to a footstep or more… we heard nothing but the occasional water dripping into the water in the cave.

"Well anyway, let's search the cave for this child, we can then return to the entrance and hopefully end the arguments between the crowd and police officers outside." Lisa said before looking down at Espeon as she began to walk until she stopped at the entrance of another cave path leading further inside.

"I sense something, a presence down this section of the cave. Something odd about it though, sadness, anger… and regret." Espeon continued to stare at the dark path of the cave in silence only until we followed her down the dark path.

I would say that the cave was quiet, too quiet to be exact. The first thing we noticed was that the cave from the entrance until we reached the deeper sections of the cave we encountered nothing, no wild Pokemon appeared to battle us. When asked if anyone had used the item repel or a stronger variant, both Brent and Lisa said they didn't use or had any in their inventory.

Also another thing was that we never heard the child cry out anymore, yet Espeon claimed that there was something alive deep within the cave.

 **Cerulean Cave B1F**

The dark path we walked down with its only light source small tiny holes throughout the cave from wild Pokemon long ago was the only thing we had otherwise we would've turned back. Espeon continued to walk ahead of us a small distance away to lead us to the source of this 'Presence' that remained deep within Cerulean Cave.

"Ow!" Brent grunted as he gritted his teeth after hitting his forehead on one of the cave rocks that stuck out from the cave ceiling, "Dang it old rock… ugh-"

"H-help…" The voice louder from when we last heard it out of the cave echoed throughout the path ahead of us like whoever called out was just around the corner from us.

"H-Hey, the kids just up ahead, c'mon!" Brent ran ahead of us but Espeon looked unsure as she continued looking in the direction the voice came from.

"Anger… fear… sadness… death? Bent! Wait!" Espeon called out to Brent but he had already run behind the corner before we heard him scream followed by a low growl. At this, we ran together quickly around the rocky corner to find Brent lying on his back holding his chest whilst gritting his teeth.

"Brent, are you alright?" Lisa asked kneeling beside him; Brent quickly nodded and said repeatedly "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Until we noticed something moving in front of us, the source of the cries for help wasn't a child or Pokemon… it was a strange large glowing white ball of some kind sticking out of the cave wall pulsating like a heart.

"Help… Please…." The sound came from the white glowing ball.

"The heck is this supposed to be? A gag of some kind, cause whatever hit me in the chest needs to show there selves so I can break their twig-like necks!" Brent yelled as his voice echoed throughout the cave.

"This ball…" Espeon said stopping in front of us. "or whatever it is; this is the source of the anger, sadness and fear I felt when we first entered the cave… it is like… like this is the same beakman bird-like creature we saw- or read about in the previous chapter... Reference"

The ball pulsated again and continued to glow much brighter than we first saw it creating sounds from it like a stereo but broken.

"You're saying this thing is like that creature we saw?" Lisa asked Espeon watching the ball pulsate continuously for a while until it stopped and played the child's voice again "Where are you?… help…"

"Why is it doing that?" I asked before I had came up with a theory as to why the Savior's had brought us here, "Do you think the reason that the Savior's had called us to the Kanto region… was because of this and that creature we saw in the city?"

"What should we do about- what?" Lisa uttered before the ball began to fade away slowly like the creature after we had defeated it leaving behind a dark-like mist and a note lying on the ground below where it once was. Espeon walked over to the note cautiously and levitated it in front of her face with her Psychic to read it:

 _To whoever finds this note; please tell my parents that I am sorry, sorry for hurting them, making them angry because of me. I am sorry for getting your Pokemon killed because of me._

 _I ran away to this cave to… I just wanted to pain to end. But I decided to come clean and tell you, to admit what I had done. But there was a cave-in, landed on top of my leg, crushed it really bad._

 _I was afraid of getting yelled at, guess I got the worst of it in my position…_

 _Mom, dad… I am sorry…_

Espeon finished reading the note, all of us searched the small section of the cave for the child… or anything else, nothing but dirt and rocks remain here.

"Let's leave this place and tell the others outside…" Brent paused for a moment, "I mean, who would believe all of that? A damned white balloon which no one cares about, knocks me down whilst attached on a wall with some kind of unseen force… let alone the talking balloon part leaving behind letters is one thing-"

"Let's just return to the cave entrance and explain what happened with the police." Espeon interrupted Brent looking at me. "You can then call the Savior's about the ball thingamajig and move on to Pewter. The crowd outside will eventually calm down and return with their daily activities and such."

 **Cerulean City Cave Entrance**

"Yo! Anybody here!?" Brent called out immediately as we left, but outside we found no one. No angry crowd desperate to get inside the cave, or any police officers guarding the cave.

"We should contact the Savior's about the creature in the cave." I suggested to Lisa and Brent as they gave a nod, Brent used the Savior's device to contact HQ about the creature and the note we found.

Again they told us to hurry to HQ immediately as the situation may be more problematic than originally thought. We were told two things;

"A team of Savior members are on their way shortly, I expect you three to head on over to HQ ASAP, we'll explain what is going on when you arrive." The man over the device paused until he spoke,

"As for the police you claimed where stationed just outside the cave early, we checked, there were no police stationed outside that cave today or reports from an angry crowd. I know it seems strange, but we will explain what all of this means when you arrive here in Pewter." The device shut off leaving us standing there stunned.

"B-but, who where those people we spoke to? Was it more of those creatures trying to trick us or something?" Lisa said, but none of us could answer her. 'Whatever was going down here in Kanto must be much more than a band of soldiers from a fallen team' I thought. Questions we would ask will finally be answered, about those creatures and why the Savior's had call us here.

 **Cerulean City – City Exit**

A lone man leaning against the city gate exit watched as we walked away from the city with a smirk,

"So, there you are Espeon, travelling with a group this time I see?" The man watched Espeon walk alongside us for a few more seconds before he stopped leaning against the gate and stepped forward away from the city exit, "See you soon, friend." The man chuckled lightly as he stepped forward again.

As we walked, Espeon suddenly stopped and turned to look back at the city gate only to see the gate with no one there.

To be continued...

 **Secret Message 01/02 The First of a small but powerful team**

 **Entry 01:**

About five of us... Five. Yep, I repeated, I SAID FIVE! Who am I talking to in these ruins? Oh that's right, an electronic box that records every word, every sound, and everything it can pick up... Only five of us here... and I already hate them... I hate them all, every single life that exists on this beautiful yet fragile planet… maybe I should just start with my plan to kill them all now instead of waiting within this damp rundown building?

 **Entry 02:**

Who does she think she is telling me that I can't go outside until our team has assembled? I am The true leader of this group, and yet she tells me that if I leave this building then she will rip my head off, killing me... I would love to see her try...or perhaps I should let her do it, I wonder if I will smile when she does it, maybe I should try it out and end my poor happy life?

No, I must train some more and learn their moves before leaving here… I am still patient, remember that.

 **Entry 03:**

They call him Zack Raines, a Savior member and one of the ones responsible for destroying Team Annihilation and killing Juro a year ago. If the kids smart, he will stay clear of our so-called 'leader'... I'm the leader you mind twisted eon, not you!

 **Entry 04:**

Xavier Stewart died yesterday... suicide. The man apparently had two sons at a point in his life, but due to the Savior's and Annihilation war they got caught in the crossfire. Xavior was a captain of Annihilation and recently joined are team after the fall of Annihilation. A week ago he was told his sons, wife and house burnt to the ground by the saviors. At first he just continued to work... he just kept working, working and i repeat for the third time working nonstop, it was as if he were not told this news.

The doc stopped him from working; he did, but never left his room. He left his room after four days and acted differently to his calm face and tone, he was smiling *Chuckles* He was smiling as if he had nothing to lose. Then immediately after he left the diner after a long meal he walked back into his room and all we could hear was a loud bang.

The poor bastard shouldn't have wasted the bullet. It should've been used for the enemy instead of himself. Most of us have said it and I'll say it now; Fucker should've uses a pill or something. *Cackles*

 **Entry 05:**

We welcome you to the neighborhood... nah that doesn't sound good.

Get your game on? Is that what that kid said? The kid that lived on that academy island? Anyway, SL sitting or pressing her body on her bed mentioned that all troops and us special ones to train for our day to shine and reveal ourselves to the world... fuck training.

If i were leader, I could've ordered the attack on all major cities around the world and make all tremble before me as I become the final thing on this beautiful planet as I live for years and years to reshape it in my pleasant image… a silent one with nothing but the wind, the warm sun, and a pleasant peace I know will be great to endure.

*Laughs*

Entries status Finished

No. of entries 05

Dates recorded Unknown

Subject-01/08 C.S.

 **AN: And so that is part 2 down for this year. I will be back sometime mid January to start up the story again. So have a nice c** **hristmas and a new year. And finally, thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7 Anomalies

**AN: And so as promised, the first chapter of the year; chapter 07. Chapter 08 will be released next week with 09 a day or two after. Please leave a review and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 07 – Anomalies 

* * *

**Pewter City – Saviors HQ Main Entrance**

The sun began to set as soon as we entered Pewter City that day. Expecting to see at least a good amount of people walking around this time of day when walking to the HQ we only saw Savior members patrolling the area, there were no people or Pokemon nearby, only guards.

The entrance of the Pewter City Saviors HQ entrance wasn't anything different from the one back in Unova, marbled dark walls and floor, reception desk up front, a couple of chairs in the waiting area, and an elevator and stairway next to the reception obviously leading to different floors appropriate for each Savior member; Medical for the injured, offices to write up a report on previous missions, Training VR for the Saviors to train for upcoming missions or to improve their skills in certain areas, and much more.

"Is this where you work?" Espeon asked Brent as he walked over to the reception desk to sign us in for the meeting we had to attend to today. "Pretty grim in here… could us some plant life and come color… how about some Pokemon Red, eh?"

"It may not look like much, but this place has the best people you could work with both personality wise, and work efficiently." Brent had finally approached the deck and signed his name on a clipboard he was given by the woman behind the desk and gestured both me, Lisa and Espeon to go to the elevator to.

Walking up to the elevator with Brent pressing the button to call for the elevator, the entrance of the Saviors building doors burst open…

"Hey, wait up!" A teenage boy roughly about 16 or younger shouted as soon as he entered the building running as fast as he could to the elevator we stood outside from. He wore a black suit and tie with a Savior's 'S' emblem badge attached to the tie. His hair was the same hair color as Brent's, the only two differences was his hair was less short and combed. He stopped and began to gasp for breathe looking up at us with a smile.

"Thanks…phew, didn't think I'd make it…" He said gasping for more air noticing the elevator doors opening. "I take it you three are here for the meeting about your next mission?"

"Excuse me but uh, who are you?" Lisa asked him as he lifted his head standing up straight with a smile.

"My name is Rick Meadows, Rank 03 of the Saviors Science department of the Kanto Savior's Branch. Shall we?" His smile remained as he gestured all of us to enter the elevator before him, and we did as Rick followed behind pressing the button to the meeting room floor.

"I was told by Hillary Turner to find and escort all of you to the meeting once you entered Pewter city, but of cause we missed each other."

"Wait, hold up!" Brent crossed his arms, "I have worked here for a couple of years now, and I don't ever recall ever seeing you before." There was a short pause as Rick remained silent before smiling once again.

"As I have mentioned before, I work within the science department of the Savior's, I don't get out that often as seen when I ran like a madman for the elevators." Rick reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Your names are as followed; Zack Raines from the Unova region. Lisa Rivers from Sinnoh, and Brent Jackson from of cause here. Anyone I am missing from the list?"

"Yep, me." Espeon laughed in a comic tone alerting Rick to Espeon speaking.

"Well now, this should make things interesting." Rick kneeled down to Espeon and reached his arm over to her head to stroke it.

"Watch this, Espeon's gonna make some kind of joke at him or yell, at least something." Brent said quietly as he nudged us with his arm. Once Rick touched Espeon's head….. she smiled.

"Aw What the heck!?" Brent gritted his teeth as he glared down at the two. Espeon allowed Rick to stroke her head down to her neck.

"I like you, Rick. You remind me of me from when I was an Eevee; carefree and happy. You shall endure a world  
without a harsh nickname from me too you."

* * *

 ****

 **Pewter City Savior's HQ – Meeting Room**

The meeting room was like your average room for obvious meetings; large table in the middle with a set amount of chairs around it, a large projector up front with a bunch of slides awaiting to be viewed.

Sitting together at the side of the table was Lisa to my left and Espeon to my right, Brent sat next to Espeon drinking from one of the cups of water set in front of everyone in the room.

Besides us were other Savior members I didn't know, Rick however was sat next to the projector sorting out the slides occasionally glancing over at the door now and then.

…

…

 ***Creak*** The door opened with about 4 people walking inside the room, one of the 4 I knew from before I joined the Savior's; Hillary Turner, one of 5 founding members of the Savior's and leader of the Kanto branch. She much like Clark Stone had gray hair, She wore a black suit similar to Rick's, but she had multiple badges pinned to her suit.

"Welcome everyone for today's meeting." She greeted to all of us with a smile. She then turned to Rick, "Rick, start up the projector."

"Yes ma'am." He replied with a short quick nod before starting up the projector with the rooms lights turning off leaving us in the dark.

…

…

The projector started up revealing the first image or multiple images in one showing landmarks within the Kanto region, but one image in the center caught me, Lisa, Brent's and Espeon's attention… it was the same first creature we saw that attacked us.

"This creature," Rick began before walking beside the projector, "They have been appearing within multiple locations not only within the Kanto region, but multiple regions."

"It first started as a rumor, creatures being sighted, heard, and engaging in attacks in small villages, to towns, to cities, and finally to other regions spreading like wildfire. These creatures we have named 'Anomalies' have appeared almost everywhere but in small groups of 3-6. They are aggressive when approached, but as of now no known reports have stated if the Anomalies kill any living being it defeats."

"The Anomalies emit a strange mist-like gas that surrounds them concealing their identity to others. This was proven to be true when Savior members Zack Raines, Lisa Rivers, and Brent Jackson fought and defeated one in the presence of multiple civilians all stating that they never saw any creature in the park."

Rick pressed one of the buttons on the remote and the slide changed to a new image; it was an image of a portal of some kind, dark purple like water.

"This image you see before you we believe is the origin of the Anomalies that have been appearing lately. About a few months ago an agent from the Savior's within the Kanto branch had entered the portal yet left seconds after entering claiming he wasn't inside the portal for a short time, he was inside that portal for months."

"After multiple tests we discovered that this portal is a portal to a realm where one can access multiple timelines both past, present and future."

"So this portal doodah… is that why these Anomalies are appearing all over the joint?" Brent asked as Rick pressed the remote again to change slides to a new image.

"It is possible, but since the discovery of the portal and non-stop monitoring of said portal, no anomalies have yet emerged. Look at this…" as if on cue the projector revealed the next image; it was an image of the same white ball thing we saw back in Cerulean cave earlier today.

"We believe that these sphere Anomalies are in fact the power source to the humanoid Anomalies, a battery to be precise. About 2 weeks ago during a test run, a team of solider engaged in combat with the sphere. The sphere upon being attacked was surrounded by the humanoid Anomalies to defend the sphere for unknown reasons at the time. The sphere was then shot by accident when a solider missed his aim and hit the sphere instead causing the sphere to fade away in a similar manner of a defeated humanoid Anomaly. Unexpectedly, not just the sphere faded away, but unharmed Anomalies began fading away as well."

Rick pressed the remote switch again to return back to the image of the portal and asked, "But what about this portal you see here? Why is that of any importance to the matter at hand? Zack, Lisa and Brent, do you remember when you entered the cave in Cerulean to encounter angry people protesting to the police to help an injured child?"

"Yes, but when we left we found no one outside. Even the police told us after that there was no protest today." Lisa spoke up with Espeon following quietly beside me, "Damn right."

"I did some research on that cave immediately after knowing that an Anomaly was located within and crossed matched the details of the report to an interesting find. In the year 1981 a boy by the name of Thomas Riley was declared missing. The civilians that knew the boy tried all they could to search for him, but no one would've thought to look inside the Cerulean caves if it weren't for cries for help from within."

"But why did the police officers refuse to allow the citizens desperately searching for Thomas Riley to enter the caves might you ask? In the year 1974 a tunnel collapsed within the cave injuring multiple miners and killing at least 2 of them. After the incident, approximately 5 officers were stationed outside the cave entrance for 1 month refusing anyone entrance. I believe that 1981s Thomas Riley's timeline and 1974s mining accident existed at the same time within our own timeline. And I believe that these other Anomalies are affecting other timelines apart from our own."

The lights flickered on stinging my eyes a little. The projector shut off as Hillary walked up to Rick, "This is why we have called you three to this meeting today. This mission we ask you to enter the portal and stop the Anomalies appearing throughout the multiple timelines it has spread to before the worst should happen."

"Ooh, time travel. I'll get my scarf and call myself a doctor… doctor Espeon is in da house. " Espeon laughed raising a few eyebrows from the others after realizing that she can speak.

"Wait a sec, how can we defeat the anomalies in multiple timelines, isn't there like about countless moments in time that the Anomalies have spread to? We'd never put a dent in the number they might have spread to already!" Brent had a point about that. How would we know fight 10, 100 or perhaps 1,000,000 would prevent them from spreading?

"You leave that up to us. All of us are in this together. You focus on fighting the Anomalies while we focus on finding the origin and perhaps the Anomaly controlling all of them." Rick paused allowing Hillary to speak up,

"Tomorrow the mission begins for you where we instruct you on your mission further, and also meet up with your comrades for HQ communications when you are on missions should a problem occur. With that, I declare this meeting over. Please get some rest for tomorrow, and I wish you the best."

Before we left, Hillary turned to us four as we stood up and said, "About the mission tomorrow, we have discovered during past tests about the time portal; it will either lead you to timelines both past, present and future. You must not alter the timeline in anyway; your presence within a certain timeline must remain nonexistent. The smallest change in the past can have dire consequences in the the present, be careful or there may not be a present to return to."

* * *

 ****

 **Savior's HQ Guest Area**

With the meeting over we decided to head on over to the guest area where we would be calling it home for the next… well, whenever the mission was finished.

It was just me and Espeon waiting by the soda machines until Brent returned with our room keys from one of his superiors in the office floor of the building. Lisa however went down to the entrance floor to use the phone booth to call her superiors and report in that she made it to the meeting today. I did want to go down stairs to call my mom about my mission and how long I might stay here for…

"So uh, Zack? I've been meaning to ask…" She asked quietly, "This um… time travel thingy we'll be using tomorrow; D-do you think we could change… change the… paszzzuure!" Espeon slurred her words towards the end lowering her head and sighed deeply before coughing, it was then when I noticed that she was crying, so I bent down to her level.

"Espeon, what's wrong?" She looked up at me before wiping her tears from her face with her paw, "Please, you can tell me. Why are you crying?"

"Z-Zackary…" she spoke through a small hiccup, "If you lost someone dear to you, someone so precious… what would you be willing to do to undo that? Pray to Arceus or a Pokemon that can control time and space? Or even go back in time maybe, cause… we now have that opportunity…" It was obviously clear to me that this was about the time portal, perhaps she wanted to use it somehow and maybe go back to a bad moment. I was about to tell her, to explain to her that we couldn't alter the timeline to save someone we cared about, or the present will change.

"I know we can't change the past, I'm just saying it just sucks that we can't do anything to alter it." Espeon wiped away the last of her tears and sighed with a smile, "As soon as I heard the word 'time travel' during that meeting I thought I had a chance at change… it looks like I'll have to carry out my original plan on searching still…"

Confused I asked, "What do you mean searching? Does this have something to do with someone you lost before we met?" Espeon yawned and cracked her neck.

"I-I don't want to… to talk about it yet… t-there is something else I would like to talk to you about, about me… I just need time to think about it, I want to be ready for what I am going to tell you. Can you wait until then, Zackary?"

I nodded and smiled at her, "Sure, whatever it is you want to talk about, I'll be ready to talk with you about it." It had taken a while to notice, but when I first met Espeon and how she acted towards people and Pokemon around her, she seemed carefree and happy, but deep down I knew something was bothering with her, not just one thing but multiple problems. She seemed scared when she wanted to talk to me about speaking again. 'Whatever it is she wants to talk to me about, I hope I can help her.' I thought at the time as we stopped and notice the sound of the bell from the elevator as both Brent and Lisa appeared from the elevators.

To be continued...

* * *

 ****

 **Trivia:**

There was a fourth member included into the story to go with the trio travelling through time, this character was female with red hair up to the shoulder, red stripe shirt and blue shorts was going to play a major part to the story, but she was replaced with another character that will appear in a future chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Time Portals

Chapter 08 - Time Portals 

* * *

After a long nights rest we woke up at around 9:00 so we could get ready for the mission we would start today. Time travel… just the thought of it was insane, travel back to historic moments in time; witness them when they happened instead of reading about them in history books.

"*Yawns* Damn! That was some sleep I got last night, feels like we slept for a month *Winks*" Espeon said yawning beside me. Espeon and I decided to walk together to the cafeteria downstairs to have our breakfast before meeting up with the others to start the mission.

"Hey Espeon?" i asked as she glanced up at me as we walked down the stairway.

"Are you nervous? About this time travel thing I mean."

"Kinda, I mean it's like if we make one mistake whilst present within the past, our present timeline could be F upped. Maybe we will exist in that timeline but with some devastating results… maybe. I just hope these guys know what they are doing, and that they are sending in the right people for the job, no offence Zackary, you're a cool guy, I just worry about those kinds of things you hear in time travel movies."

"Thanks Espeon, but don't worry, with these guys here, I'm sure we'll be alright." Espeon smiled at what I said, even if I didn't believe them myself. After the last time before arriving here, before the 7 month rest back at home, I remembered back to when my friends and I fought against Juro the leader of Team Annihilation, I didn't do anything skillful or used any kind of tactic, I just walked through pain inflicted on a mind controlled Latias and pushed Juro off a ledge into the reanimated corpses below killing him. Since then, I always assumed that everything I did was just luck. _"Sighs, why am I even here then? Maybe I should just go home?"_

Suddenly, Espeon walked and stopped in front of me causing me to stop in my tracks. Espeon cleared out her throat and spoke, "Zackary, I know we have only been together for only a few days now…" Espeon shifted her eyes to the floor tapping it rhythmically with her paw. "But after reading your mind- no! I didn't have to read your mind to tell something was troubling you. You are alive right now Zackary because you had your friends beside you during troubled times. I guess what I am trying to say here is that; readying cool speech in 3, 2, 1, Ahem! I look at these guys around here, including Lisa and Bent, I am certain by the time we have completed a mission or 2 and spend time together to getting to know one another, I am Masterball-ing sure we'll all be friends. Masterball-ing is a new word for me, it's another word for 100% or certain… ya know, since Masterball's catch a Pokemon without fail."

"My friends have been there for me. Going to a new region by myself, I thought I was going to be alone, just complete the mission, then head on home. Like I thought it would've been before I started out. But then I made friends, a lot of friends. People who I thought at first wouldn't care about me if I fall behind or do something good, that's what it was almost like when I was young. But I saw that those people I had met and travelled with helped me... um…"

"Go on, Zackary, you can do it." Espeon smiled at me showing off her teeth.

"If it wasn't for them, the people I have met, I wouldn't be the person I am today… meaning I-I wouldn't be standing here right now ready for this strange mission with people and Pokemon I am glad to be going with…" I paused briefly before averting my gaze awkwardly at the wall scratching the back of my neck. "Did that make any sense?"

"It's alright Zackary, I understand." she chuckled to herself and placed her paw on my leg. "Now let's go and get some food before we start to head on out… huh, does this world have bacon in it, or do they use meat from… Oh. My. God!"

 ***Espeon has fainted***

* * *

 ****

 **The Savior's HQ Outside**

After a bowl of cereal for me and Espeon… 4 bowlfuls of cereal since she claimed something or someone was after her, looking over her shoulders every time she ate some cereal from her spoon muttering something to herself that 'Cereal, now that I can trust… go to hell meat of unknown origin.' We made our way outside of the Savior's building towards the tented area where the mission would take place, the tent that contain the portal leading to multiple timelines, and so we entered.

It was a large tent, I guess you could call it a circus tent considering on how large it towered above us. In the center of the tent was the first thing me and Espeon saw when we entered, it was a 10ft tall floating dark/purple and oval in shape with a heat wave like effect near the ground, the same with the monsters or anomalies we saw earlier. Just watching this thing was as if we were starring at a floating eye, watching us.

"Quite the sight, don't you agree?" Rick said as he walked up to us holding a clipboard in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "Boy, when I tell ya; first time I ever laid my eyes upon this wonder, it felt as if I were drawn to it, like it was pulling me towards it somehow… heh, even if I did allow myself to be enthralled by this I would certainly be trapped in that portal forever researching the wonders of both past and future."

"Dontcha wanna see what's inside the portal at least? It wouldn't be as if you would be stuck there like a magnet attracted to a chunk of metal." Espeon asked Rick as he kneeled down in front of Espeon and stroked her head with a smile.

"I have already seen what lies beyond the portal through video feeds and reports from other members of the Savior's, my job isn't to admire the anomaly in question, my job is to help discover the main source of the anomalies before the timeline is at great risk, a risk beyond even repair." Rick stood up and faced me.

"Your teammates Lisa Rivers and Brent Jackson are waiting over at that row of computers." Rick Pointed at a set of computers where only Lisa and Brent stood. "Go to them and let them know that you are ready and the mission will begin." Rick then walked outside the tent leaving me, Espeon and a few other Savior members around the area working on the computers and Lisa and Brent who we began to walk up to get ready for the mission.

"Ya know, I have met a lot of humans in my life and I gotta say about Rick;" Espeon said in a cheery singing tone, "I'm starting to like the guy." I chuckled at her playful hopping as she made constant 'Woo' and 'Yay' sounds every time she hopped higher than before.

As we approached Lisa and Brent I asked, "Hey, are two ready to get going? Because we're ready to go."

"Yeah, all of us are set. Now all we need to do is to wait for Hillary and we'll be going through the portal." Lisa said with a smile which seemed to raise Espeon's eye for some reason, but her ears shot up as we heard 2 people approach us from behind; Rick and Hillary.

"Good morning. Before we begin I would like to talk to you about what lies beyond the portal and how to locate, identify an anomaly whilst preserving the timeline so that your presence there does not damage it, and how to return to us safely." Hillary said gesturing Rick to pass us a set of cards and documents to us about the dos and don'ts when using the portal.

"Ma'am I gotta ask; but wouldn't are clothing and the way we talk be a dead giveaway? Don't wanna get attacked by some mob claiming us to be a witch or some other excuse to burn us at the stake." Brent asked sounding unsure after glancing through the pages from the documents he was given.

Rick stepped forward and gave each of us a red bracelet which was engraved with strange silver markings on the materials surface, "These bracelets have been designed to work within any timeline you may enter whether it is past, present or future your clothing will change to match that timelines style, so you can relax about fitting in. Also, these bracelets will alert the wearer of the presence of an anomaly nearby, and it will help you find the next location of the portal of that timeline. But be warned; the portals do not remain open for long. You must find and destroy the anomaly before the portal shuts. An agent once missed a closing portal…" Rick paused and glanced at Hillary as she gave him a slow nod. "He had to stay within that timeline for over a year until another portal opened, so you must be quick unless you could be trapped in any timeline."

Hillary showed us a photo from a folder given to by Rick, it was a photo of the orb anomaly we saw in the cave. "This is the anomaly you must locate and destroy within a timeline. Be cautious, these anomalies have shown to defend themselves from any harm. You must make sure they do not harm or interfere with anyone or destroy a landmark to preserve the timeline."

Brent turned to us and smiled, "Alright then! Let's go kick these anomalies butts and be back here in no time, cause I'm ready!" Brent his clenched fist high above his head and cheered.

Walking over to the portal, the four of us stood there starring at it in silence, a thought came to mind as I looked up and down at the portal, _"The Savior's agent who first discovered this portal walked inside it. On the reports they obtained multiple eyewitness's that the man just walked towards it, and his entire body just faded. It was about a few weeks later the Savior's were still investigating the time dimension still discovered an elderly man said to be about 91 years old. It was the same Savior member who walked into the portal and was lost in time, finally making it out of a portal that just appeared allowing for him to return. I hoped that none of us would be either trapped for years in a different timeline like that Savior member, or be it forever."_

"So," Lisa said her eyes staring at the portal in front of us, "Are we going to go in at the same time? Or should we just go in one after the other, meet each other on the other side?"

"One after the other is fine… cause walking in together in this portal thingy could merge our bodies into some strange form creature thing." Brent said shaking his in disgust, probably from imagining the strange forms he thought we would merge into when walking in at the same time. (Which never happened thankfully.)

"Combining our bodies into one… my result; a nightmarish creature only our mothers  
would love." Espeon said whilst shivering with disgust only to give Brent a glaring look.

With one last breathe, first with Lisa, followed by Brent, then Espeon and finally me as entered the portal leaving Pewter city behind until we were finished with the mission.

Walking through the portal was strange, my body didn't feel different or that I heard like some kind of sound effect like a 'whoosh' or a 'chime' noise, and it was silent. My vision blackened as I took my first steps into the portal only for it to return to normal after taking another step or two revealing what was on the other side of the portal, the time dimension.

* * *

 ****

 **Time Dimension – Doors to all Timelines**

Standing there beside the others I saw ahead a long corridor the end I could not see, towards the left and right stood multiple portals which I assumed lead to multiple timelines like the documents said.

"Well… uh, this is something," Lisa said taking the first few steps down the corridor passing and glancing at a few portals noticing that each of them where different than the one we used to come here. The portals each had some kind of projection displayed within the center of the portal, an image of a landmark or building which looked like a building from ancient kanto era. "Which one do we go to first?"

Espeon looked at the left portal and right portal beside us, "Well, how about we focus on these portals here first. If anything would happen when in these portals we can easily take a right or left turn back to the Pewter portal in no time."

Lisa walked back over to us and said, "But which one should we go for first?" we looked at our options beside us; to the left was a projection of an old looking cottage in the middle of a dark forest. To the right was a projection of a town that looked like Pallet town just south of Pewter city.

"Oooohhh, a multiple choice here." Espeon said grinning looking back and forth at both portals before looking at what Espeon stated was 'Them' "And so the team have been met with a left or right option, which option will they pick? Find out next time in Chapter 09." Espeon said with a raised voice.

"See Zack? I told ya this one was crazy. Talking about story this, chapter 09 that, what's next Espeon? A 'To be continued…' eh? I'd like to see that happeneing" Brent asked folding his arms with a loud laugh; Espeon smiled right back at him and remained silent.

To be continued...

* * *

Trivia:

The time dimension was originally supposed to be the official HQ of the Saviors to help monitor the timelines better, but this idea was scrapped.


	9. Chapter 9 Fortune

Chapter 09 - Fortune 

* * *

**Unknown Forest – Cottage**

Together we walked through the portal to the left from our own portal leading us back to our own timeline. Through this portal we found ourselves outside of a tall cottage in the middle of a forest. The cottage in front of us was slightly run down, like it wouldn't survive a storm for long. The front garden had fallen dead leaves scattered everywhere almost blocking the dirty path beneath.

The tall trees surrounding the area blocked sunlight completely, it wasn't dark, it was just depressing to be here for some reason.

"And so we took option 'Left' into a dark forest with a… dead cottage. Ya think anyone lives here?" Espeon asked as she began to close her eyes. Lisa pulled out the device to detect the anomalies and switched it on… silence.

"The device has not yet picked up any anomalies nearby. But I don't get it," Lisa said looking back at the portal still active behind us. "Why did the portal bring us here when there is no anomaly to be found? Do you think we entered this portal before the anomaly appears?"

 ***Creak*** We were startled as the front door of the old run down cottage halfway creaked open, there was no strong wind around here. "Early, on time or late. We better take a look around this place to make sure there ain't any anomaly or some other new thing." Brent said with a sigh before walking ahead of us and opened the door until it was completely open.

"Hello, anybody live here?" Brent shouted out loud into the cottage hearing his voice echo. No reply, so Brent tried again, "We're uh… we're searching for a pokemon of ours that ran away… uh, yeah… a runaway Pokemon that's it." He laughed nervously as he took another step inside.

All of us where now inside the cottage, the wooded walls despite the old exterior looked fresh, brand new along with the floor void of any dust. The only things inside the cottage was a large circular table with about 5 chairs around it. On top of the table were a set of playing cards in front of one of the chairs.

"Greetings travellers." A voice called out from the top of the stairs all of us had failed to look at as we entered. It was an elderly woman standing at the top of the stairs wearing a long black robe smiling at us from under a black hood concealing all but her mouth. It was odd, but as I looked into the elderly woman's eyes… it was as if I was seeing something else, not human.

"Oh, we're sorry," Lisa apologized as she looked up at her as she descended the old wooden stairs quietly. "We thought the cottage was empty. We did call out before we entered."

"That's alright dear, you are not intruding. After all, this place is not my home." She said with a laugh as she made her way towards the table sitting to where the pack of cards were set. The woman looked up from her chair at us and smiled offering for us to sit down at the chairs. "Please, would you kindly sit for me? I would like to talk with all of you before you return to the portal."

We were quite shocked to hear that, we thought that the portal would drop us off somewhere where hardly any people or Pokemon would go to. And now someone knew of the portals… 'Would this knowledge or sighting from this woman alter history?' I thought. Thinking of it now, it's possible that no one would've believed her about a portal… or perhaps mistaking the portal as a Pokemon move or something.

"I know where you all came from. All 4 of you came from another timeline, haven't you; Zack, Lisa, Brent, Espeon?" She cackled as she again offered for us to sit down in the chairs around the table. Brent stepped forward.

"Okay you, now listen here; Howdya know our names and where we come from? You some sort of anomaly, or worse… the creator of these anomalies? Cause if you are…" Brent gritted his teeth before continuing, the old woman smiled at Brent and listened, "You'll be wishing you had stronger bones to survive what my fists will do to your dusty old bag!"

The woman didn't change her expression; she just smiled at him still and continued to offer us a seat. "I can assure you, I am not in league with what you call 'Anomalies' I am neither friend nor foe… I am in between. You may call me whatever you desire, insult, nickname or other… yet the only thing I desire is to talk to all of you about the anomalies you search for."

"What if we don't sit at the table and listen o what you have to say? What is stopping us from walking out that door and returning back through the portal?" Espeon asked as she walked close to the woman sitting in the chair, she looked down at her and smiled some more.

"There is nothing stopping you on leaving and returning to the portal. But what is stopping you from to just sitting down at the table and to just simply talk with me about the anomalies? Fear of me? Fear of what I am about to say? Am I crazy? Or if we stay and sit for a while, we will lose precious time on searching for the anomalies creator."

All of us looked at one another, not one of us said a thing before we sat down, "How do you know our names, and about the anomalies?" I asked as she picked up the cards with her bony hands, any bonier than that… then they'll just be pure bone.

"These cards I shall read out to you, but first about the anomalies you seek. They are a threat to multiple timelines; they have spread to over a million points in time. Sure you can fight 10 to 100 or maybe even 1000, they will still continue to multiply. But what of the creator, surely the one who started all of this will notice you… just be cautious wherever you may travel."

"If the one who created all of the anomalies that have appeared throughout the timelines and the portals, they must be a powerful being. So you must train with each day and learn from the anomalies. The anomalies may grant you a clue to what the creator may be."

"Hey Lady!" Brent said raising his voice at 'Lady' "If you truly are one of them anomaly bastards, then I'm going down town on your ass!" Brent said raising both hands in a fist. Espeon sitting next to me on one of the chairs started laughing at that which annoyed Brent.

"I shall start with you first Brent." She placed 3 cards, 3 for Brent, Lisa and Espeon… only 2 for me before holding the 3rd card in her hand. She turned the first card; Brent's over revealing an image of an unidentifiable man standing in the middle of a battlefield.

"You are the sole survivor of a band of friends joined at the same time of your career, this career of yours is not what you truly want, unless one day it will take you." The old woman said to which Brent said nothing in return, he just sat there and listened with his arms crossed on the table.

"The present; You must be free to progress further." She said before revealing the middle card, it was an image of a clock with no hands.

"Free of what?" asked Brent, she then placed and flipped the final card up.

"You will be in a battle. Once awake, you will discover the man who you will become." From where I was sitting, I could see from under the hood that the old woman smiled as she flipped over the card; an image of a bookshelf filled with many books.

"Why is any of this card reading stuff relevant to us on fighting the anomalies and searching for the creator?" Brent asked after picked up the cards to examine them more closely. The old woman with a swift hand snatched the cards and chuckled lightly.

"Without this knowledge… you will all fail. You must know this knowledge before setting off to defeat the anomalies. If you had chosen the other time portal opposite this one… things would've been very much different for your futures." The old woman then moved on to Lisa flipping over the first card drawn in front of her revealing an image of a small village bridge.

"Someone you knew once used to live in a town like this. Only painful memories exist here still and always. Soon, that memory will reawaken, but in the form of an enemy." The old woman said, Lisa didn't say anything so the woman continued flipping another card.

"The present; You must be free to progress further." Lisa received the same card as Brent's; an image of a clock with no hands. And so, she finally flipped over the last card; the future.

"After a long battle, leadership awaits you when old friends reunite with you." Lisa didn't say anything; she just looked down at the cards in front of her in silence. Espeon got off from her chair and walked to Lisa's chair placing a paw on her thigh and asked…

"Lisa, are you alright?" Lisa looked down from her chair and stroked Espeon's head.

"I'm… fine, t-thank you." Espeon then looked up at the table to see that the old woman had placed 3 cards in front of hers now, so she sat back on the chair watching the old woman flip over the past card, which Espeon made a loud gasp after seeing the image of the card, a house on fire.

"Your loved ones perished within a fire-"

"Stop it!" Espeon said gritting her teeth interrupted the old woman, but she continued.

"…leaving you alone in the world with only one purpose in life remaining-" the old woman was once again interrupted by Espeon as she raised her voice at her telling her to 'Shut up, damn it!' The old woman then smiled from under her hood and flipped over the middle card; Present, a clock with no hands, 3 in a row can't be a coincidence. Would my present be the same card as the others?

"You must be free to progress further." Espeon's face became less tense and asked.

"Why do you keep saying that? That's the 3rd time already!" the old woman ignored her and flipped over the final card; the future card was an image

"In your final moments in life, you will be comforted by the one you love, all to  
happen on a rainy day."

"Love?" Espeon said shaking her head in disbelief. "But I am not in love with anyone; I do not have time for things like that… Oh! Perhaps I will meet a strong male Umbreon, right? I mean c'mon! it is an original pairing(!)" she said rolling her eyes before staring at the old woman with anger. The old woman like the others placed 3 cards in front of me.

"Your past Zack Raines… you are a boy from a loving family, but they were taken from you from a group of people wanting to control the world. Yet you survived….. You are not the last. There is another one, one who you will meet again as enemies. How does there story end is entirely up to you. Do you forgive, or do you kill?"

"Another? What do you mean by that?" I asked as she flipped the 'Past' card over revealing the number '5' she didn't answer, only continued.

"The present; You must be free to progress further." She said before losing her smile. The card revealed in the middle, like Brent, Lisa and Espeon before was an image of a clock… why did this card appear for our present? Was this a sign? ' _But free from what?'_ I thought, not noticing the old woman as she placed and revealed the final card.

"The future; Watch as all your friends and family die one by one, by something you cannot stop, and you'll be alone until the end." With that, Espeon jumped up on top of the table, eyes glowing as her Psychic glowed around the woman's neck

"You bitch! First you somehow know all of our pasts and about this so-called anomalies creator, which I think it is you! You know, past, present or future, I don't give a damn about screwing up with the timelines to rip this old hags head off and shove those damned cards down her wrinkly old neck!"

"Espeon," I said standing up with the others. "Forget about her, let's just get going. We don't have time to waste it here." At that, me along with Brent and Lisa walked out of the cottage. Espeon removed the psychic from the woman's neck and jumped off the table, resisting the urge to destroy the table into a million pieces. The woman continued to smile as we left the cottage in silence and still like a statue.

* * *

 ****

 **Cottage outside**

"That old sock obviously has a few loose screws goin' on in that head of hers… old witch." Brent said looking back at the cottage door as it shut with a slam from Espeon as she quickly joined up with us. "You okay kid?"

"I'm alright. But how did she know about us? About the anomalies?" I asked, a few moments of silence passed, it was Lisa who replied.

"I-it's m-most likely she was s-some kind of psychic. Probably had help from another psychic-type Pokemon we couldn't see."

"Can't believe we fell for a coin robbing- well she didn't charge us, but that doesn't mean she isn't a cruel old witch bringing up our pasts and saying we needed to be free." Brent began to walk up to the portal still in the same place as it was as we appeared.

"C'mon Zack," Lisa smiled at me, "Let's go to the next portal, finish it and return back to the city, okay?" We both nodded and Lisa walked towards Brent standing and waiting at the portal for me and Espeon.

"Ooh, somebody's got a crush on you. She may be older than you, but she's IT if you know what I mean." Espeon teased nudging my leg playfully with her head. "What is 'IT'? I don't know what it is?" Espeon's expression change to that of anger again as she glanced back at the cottage.

We then both walked towards the portal and stepped in one by one, I was the last to enter, I didn't look back. But if I did look back, I would not see the old woman again, or the cottage… I would see nothing but an empty space surrounded by tall trees.

What that old woman said that day, Waking up after a battle to discover who Brent would be, Lisa becoming a leader, Espeon comforted in her last moments with someone she loved, and me… watching everyone I cared about, and loved would die one by one and I could not do anything about it… all of it will happen.

To be continued...

* * *

Trivia:

This chapter is one of the earliest chapters i typed for this story.


	10. Chapter 10 Working Together

Chapter 10 - Working Together 

* * *

**Unknown Region Unknown Town**

After entering the portal into this new period in time we ended up on the outskirts of a town neither one of us recognized. There were no signposts or anything to tell us the name of this town or region.

After the last portal with that old woman we had doubts, doubts that this mission was for us. Espeon, when we had left the old woman's portal to the time dimension and up until we entered here, she was mumbling quietly to herself about how she wanted to go back and attack her for mostly brining up about her past and a little about how she was going to die.

Lisa remained silent, looking glum since we entered this new time. Her past the old woman told her about, "Someone you knew once used to live in a town like this. Only painful memories exist here still and always. Soon, that memory will reawaken, but in the form of an enemy." Lisa was never that much talkative in the early days of knowing her. But I could tell that being told something like that brought up some memories, bad memories.

Brent, like Espeon was mumbling to himself as he walked ahead with his hands in his pockets. When we were in Brent's apartment a few days ago, we saw the photo of him standing there with other Savior members we assumed were his friends. "You are the sole survivor of a band of friends joined at the same time of your career…" Those people from the photo must've died at some point.

" ' _I would watch all of my friends and family die one by one while I remain alone until the end…' What does that mean? *Sighs* just forget about it."_ I thought as we stopped at the town's main gate (still no name or anything)

It was odd, these people as they walked past us treated us like we were just your everyday citizen on the street… heh, and yet we treated them like they were something from an art exhibit, no touching or altering involved.

"Hey… guys?" Lisa said quietly as we looked at her lifting up her head to speak, "Um…m-maybe we should split up to l-look for the anomaly here, right."

"We should stick together," I said, "if we split up we'll-" Lisa stopped me from continuing and walked further into the village and said softly under her breath.

"I'll...g-go this way… sorry..."

"Hey…?" Brent called out to Lisa as she left. Brent stood there for a moment, "I'll uh… yeah i'll just go this way and try and find this anomaly freak if i can. Catch ya later you two." Brent walked off away from us and disappeared into the crowd.

It was just me and Espeon now. I didn't say anything or felt like talking, neither did Espeon speak or make a joke like she used to. So after a moment I walked into the village next, Espeon followed closely to my side in search for this anoma…. Damn old lady got to us!

* * *

 ****

 **Unnamed Town/East - Brent Jackson POV**

I had to be by myself, I wanted to think about things, so I thought _"It wasn't my fault I survived and they didn't. it wasn't-"_ Out of rage built in, I kicked a random small rock off the street and into a nearby bush over the fence. Luckily no one was there with me… guess I still had fears of ruining the timeline…

"Old time Newspaper of unknown time" I muttered angrily.

"Crazy guy going by the name of BENT JACKSON takes anger out on rock that did nothing but exist on the same path as me!" I took me a while to realize that I was talking to myself and in my crazy speech I named myself 'Bent' instead of 'Brent' "Damn old lady…"

This small village was quite nice if I gotta talk about it, smells likes… flowers. Flowers, and the strong scent of cut grass. _"I'd sure like to visit this place again, after this timeline crisis is all done and over with."_

I stopped as I noticed someone drop a bag full of cans on the floor causing multiple cans to roll in different directions, one can rolled in my direction. Looking over at the person who dropped the cans I could feel my face warm up as I looked at her. Her skin was nicely tanned, (we gotta beach girl over here) and her hair was a dark brown, and her eyes! Hot damn, those eyes could kill… uh, wait that doesn't sound right! Let me rephrase that… her eyes looked as though it could… *sighs* they looked pretty.

"Well? You gonna help me out here, or are you going to keep staring?" She smirked with a raised eyebrow; I smiled back and leaned down to pick up the can along with the others to give it to her.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to stare… it's just that you looked, familiar." I lied as I was shy about these kinda things. Yup, that's me; all talk and no action that is Brent Jackson.

"Are you new in here or just a travelling trainer?" She said with a smile. Usually when a pretty girl such as the one in front of me wanted to start a convocation with me I usually just thought for about a minute or two to get a 'good enough' answer…

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm a traveller." I said laughing nervously glancing over my shoulder up the street. _"Listen Brent my man; I gotta focus on the mission and I hate to say it but to say goodbye to the nice gal."_ As I thought about that, with me almost saying my goodbyes to focus on finding the anomaly, I noticed while struggling she was carrying about 4 bags worth of cans.

"Hey uh, do you need a hand carrying some of those bags for ya?" I said scratching the back of my head. _"Way to go idiot! You just F upped Time! Hey wait a sec! It ain't like she's gonna have a massive future changing thingy because some guy helped offer to carry her bag of cans. She'll probably say no."_

"Thanks, that would be great." She said grinning after handing me about two out of the four bags of cans so we both had two each. We began walking up the street I was originally going to walk to if I didn't stop by to help her. For some reason I just talked continued to talk with her knowing that I shouldn't be interfering with the timeline in anyway.

"So uh, do you live around here?" I asked as we walked, admiring the beautiful field over the village waist high fence. Again, this sure was a pretty village.

"I do live here. We don't get too many travellers around here, so there isn't that much around here to see."

"So there isn't anything here? What about a small museum or anything? This little village can't be just the beautiful fields of plant life surrounding this place. There's gotta be something else here."

She thought for a moment, _"Ahah,"_ I thought, _"There really is something more to this village… yeah! That I interrupted her original timeline damn it!"_

"Well, there is just one thing that you may or may not like. If you'd like I could show it to you?"

"I would appreciate it." And then I messed up the timeline, the end.

* * *

 ****

 **Unknown Town / North – Lisa Rivers POV**

After some time of walking in the same direction I finally ended up at a bridge where I stopped to look down at the water below. The river was kind of full or Pokemon; Magikarp… about 8-9 of them swimming in circles around one another.

All of us were thinking about what that first portal we walked through. When that old woman mentioned that place with a bridge… _"Someone you knew once used to live in a town like this. Only painful memories exist here still and always. Soon, that memory will reawaken, but in the form of an enemy."_ I thought remembering what she told me. She may have been a psychic of some kind, but why was she there in the first place? I thought it was strange how she never did charge us anything or ask for anything than just read out our 'fortunes' and take in the insults we gave to her with an odd smile.

Thinking of the small bridge in the middle of my hometown I remembered my brother's last words to me before he left…

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself! If I don't do this now then they would have won. I will not stand by and let them walk free!" and then he left me at the bridge, he left me alone in that town, no mother, no father, not even the comfort of a Pokemon or two.

Months had passed since his departure until I was given the news about my brother; he and his Leafeon were murdered in the same manner both of my parents were found in. after joining the Savior's a few years after I wanted to find the group who killed both my parents, and my brother James. But long before I was given permission to leave the Savior's HQ I learnt that my parents and James' murders had been killed by an unknown group. I was in a way unsure of what to do now. I was disappointed at first that I wasn't the one to do it, but I'm glad I didn't, revenge isn't me…

A stood there watching the river for a few minutes more until I heard the sound of crying nearby. Over the bridge was a little girl crying outside a burnt house. After a quick look around the area I noticed it was just me and her in the area, "I wonder why she is crying… maybe that burnt down house was hers." I said to myself quietly.

Suddenly, the Anomaly device started to make loud beeping noises continuously, it stopped after taking it out of my pocket and my eyes widened at the words 'Anomaly detected' right where the girl had ran inside the burnt house.

" _Where are you guys? I need help here…"_ I thought as I ran towards the house and stopped right at the open door. I released Umbreon from her ball keeping a close eye on the anomaly detector… it was defiantly inside the house somewhere.

"Umbree?" Umbreon lightly tapped my leg with her paw and tried to look inside the house but gagged as she smelled the burnt smell from within. Both of us then heard the girl scream from the upstairs, and so we walked inside.

* * *

 ****

 **Unknown Town / West – Normal POV**

Our direction was… well it was towards the main section of the village where we found a small store or two. Inside we had discovered from the local newspaper that the year was in fact 2015 and we were five years in the past.

Espeon whistled at the year discovery "So this is 2015, hm? What happened during that time? Let's see; We have The Pitcher 3 Wild Pokemon Hunt, Life is Crazy, Laygo Dimensional and of cause my personal favorite… Asukay 5. Hmm, Asukay 0 will be next after that, then the remakes of the first 2 in a few years…" Espeon said followed by a deep sigh rolling her eyes, "Listen reader; ya get what I am trying to reference here without copyright and such, right? So um… here is a magic thumbs up."

 ***Magic Thumbs up***

"You know Espeon, I would be 10 years old in this timeline. It's weird, two me's in the same timeline." I said as me and Espeon walked down the street.

"I would be about…7 then, still an Eevee if you wanted to know. I evolve 4 years later." Espeon said smiling which lowered into a sad frown with every step we took. Thinking of what the old woman said to Espeon, that her loved ones burnt in a fire and Espeon shouted at her to stop. I didn't want to pry into other people/Pokemon private lives, but I said so anyway hoping to turn that frown into the usual smile I would see every day.

"Espeon, what that old woman said before, was it true?" I asked Espeon as she lifted her head up to look up at me. Her frown had faded when I asked her this; her eyes began to tear up.

"I wish it weren't true. They didn't deserve to… to die like that." Espeon stopped talking for a while as we now began to walk beside a river in the middle of the village. "They were a peaceful family, kind, caring, and they would always have time for me as I would for them. Zackary," Espeon said looking up at me again as we walked.

"Thank you for that, I guess I needed to get that off my chest. For so long, all I have been thinking about was how I would start my plan for revenge. I never did ever think about talking to someone about my family."

"Revenge? What do you mean?" I asked her stopping for a short while. Espeon glared at the ground clenching her teeth.

"It's just, I-I…" she stuttered, but she didn't finish her sentence as the both of us noticed Lisa running from a bridge and up to a burnt house releasing her Umbreon from her Pokeball before walking inside. The device Rick gave us that allowed for us to track down the anomalies if they were close by started beeping loudly. Taking the device out of my bag I saw that the anomaly was in the burnt house Lisa had just entered.

"C'mon, the anomaly is over there." I said to Espeon as we both ran towards the burnt house.

* * *

 ****

 **Burnt House / Ground Floor**

Entering the burnt house we could we could hear movement coming from upstairs, footsteps from not just Lisa, _"Was there someone else up there with her?"_ I thought.

"I can sense 3 beings within this house. All of them are above us together." Espeon said with her eyes glowing brightly looking up at the ceiling. "Their hearts, they're beating fast, if the anomaly is up there then we gotta help."

Running up the flight of stairs, the only part of this house that wasn't burnt, we reached the top to hear Lisa talking to someone, with the occasional yelps from Umbreon in the room at the end of the hallway. Opening the door we entered the room which from what we assumed was once a library of sorts with all of the burnt bookshelves at every wall and burnt books everywhere.

Lisa stood near the window besides Umbreon taking a battle stance while a little girl hid behind Lisa as multiple of the same humanoid anomalies we encountered back in Saffron city protecting the same ball anomaly, the source of the anomalies. We defeat that; all of the anomalies within the timeline will vanish.

"Zack, Espeon, Watch out!" shouted Lisa, as she held up her hand towards us, we didn't see it, only felt it. a group of those creatures grabbed me and Espeon and threw us into another room behind us. the anomalies blocked the doorway and one by one they walked into the room hissing and growling like wild Pokemon readying to attack us.

"Guys! Hey, you guys in here!?" We heard a voice shout from downstairs, it was Brent calling for us as we heard him run up the stairs.

"Brent!" we heard Lisa shout, "Help us, the ball anomaly is in here with us!" From outside the room we heard Brent release one of his Pokemon from the ball, followed by more of the anomalies growling and snarling, and we could not hear Brent or Lisa any longer, we were on our own.

The anomalies blocked the way out, 6 of them where inside the room with us ready to attack, Espeon stood between me and them also ready to attack. "What do these ugly things want? Shooting some b-ball with that anomaly ball outside of the school?"

One of the anomalies stepped towards us and growled louder than the others and attempted to strike at Espeon with its arm, but Espeon quickly evaded it with a quick step back. "Damn! What a bitch move!" She said glaring at the anomaly in front of her.

"Espeon, use Psychic. Let's cut through them." I said, Espeon used her Psychic move against the anomaly, wrapping the psychic energy around it letting out a painful growl as it was pushed back against the burnt wall. "Espeon, use your initiative for this." I said as I brought out Latias to assist with the battle, the burnt floor would not have supported Golurk's body weight, so Latias was the best bet for this battle.

"Laaaah!" Latias yelled at the top of her lungs as she stretched out with a smile. Her smile faded as she noticed that the room was blocked off by the anomalies, she then yelped in surprise and hid behind me.

"Latias for crying out loud, quit hiding back there and fight these things with us you wuss!" Espeon said glaring back at her using another psychic to push back another anomaly that ran at her. Latias poked her head from my shoulder and quickly regained her courage and yelped happily before levitating beside her.

Latias used her Mistball towards the doorway blasting a large amount out of the way while Espeon used Psybeam against a few of them trying to stand up, but fell down again. But the more we seemed to defeat, more kept on coming in to attack.

"Don't give up," I encouraged them as I stared at the large group of anomalies that tried to enter the room at the same time. "We can do this, attack the group near the doorway; we have to cut through them."

Espeon and Latias fought the anomalies using their most powerful attacks mostly in groups and on occasions using their moves in a single area to create an explosion damaging multiple anomalies. Espeon and Latias received damage at times but not anything critical enough to use the stronger types of potion, but they couldn't keep going at this rate. Soon either the anomalies would fall, or both my Pokemon and I.

* * *

 ****

 **Burnt House / Bedroom Brent POV**

"Let me go ya freaks! Or I'm gonna rip your heads off!" I yelled at them which they of cause did… or should I say threw me into a wall right beside the stairs almost falling down. Standing up in rage with a pain on my shoulder and clenching my fist and teeth tightly, I yelled "You're Dead Damn it!" grabbing Seviper's Pokeball I released him in front of me s he hissed at them.

"Seviper, show these freaks not to mess with the likes of us!" Seviper then charged up its tail to use the move Dragon tail at the large crowd of the freaks. I didn't give them a chance to act as I gave a new command to Seviper, to use Bulldoze at them. Seviper leaped forward at the crowd and slammed his tail down at the freaks head first forcing all within that area to be pushed back, some at the far back wall, some down another hallway, and about 7 or 8 of them rolling downstairs.

"Seviper, we gotta get to Lisa and Zack and Espeon. That disco ball is here, smash that thing up and we are outta here!" I smirked confident as usual. Seviper replied back with a 'Seviper!' which I assumed in all my years with Seviper was 'You da man Brent!' I mean c'mon, it's what everyone says 'bout me!

 **Translation: "Watch How cool I am Brent!"**

Seviper then used Poison jab against multiple freaks, using Bulldoze again against a different set of the freaks letting the Poison jab taking its course as they fell one by one. Sure it was a slow start with the poison, but it was better than nothing.

With the way finally cleared of a group or more we could run down the hallway to reach the room with Lisa, with not just the ball anomaly, but with another variant behind Lisa unaware of the thing standing, towering above her, ready to strike.

* * *

 ****

 **Burnt House / Library Lisa POV**

The ball anomaly glowed and 4 humanoid anomalies appeared in front of it to protect it from harm. The girl cried out that she was only looking for Meowth, and that she was scared. I couldn't protect myself and the girl with just Umbreon, I had to release more of my Pokemon to help me battle against the anomalies.

"Blitzle, Pidgey, assist us!" I threw both of the Pokeball's up releasing Blitzle and Pidgey as they materialized beside Umbreon preparing to fight the anomalies.

"Pidgey, use Sand Attack." Pidgey flew up to the ceiling and flapped his wings hard as it unleashed a small sand tornado towards the middle of the anomalies shielding any attack against the ball anomaly. "Blitzle, use Thunder wave." Blitzle glared at the anomalies before hopping a few times as her entire body sparked shooting off a wave of electricity at the anomalies affecting only 2 of them. The 2 anomalies that weren't effected jabbed their spear-like arms at Umbreon first then at Pidgey. Pidgey evaded the attack but as for Umbreon, Umbreon was badly hurt as the anomaly hit her in the forehead losing a lot of HP.

The 2 anomalies that were inflicted by the Thunder wave tried to move but only one was paralyzed, the one that could move did something we didn't know they could do; the anomaly threw itself at Pidgey and exploded vanishing while taking out Pidgey out of battle.

"That looked like self destruct; I'd better take them out before they all decide to use it against me. Rest up Pidgey, you did great." I said holding out Pidgey's Pokeball and returning him inside. "Umbreon, use Dark Pulse. Blitzle quick, use Wild Charge"

Blitzle's body sparked slightly at the head until all of her body was shrouded in electricity, she then ran around the room as fast as she could until it became blurry until finally she smashed into all three anomalies as they staggered back breaking the chain they had formed to protect the ball anomaly.

Umbreon then sat down and closed her eyes as a dark aura around the room engulfing all anomalies except the ball anomaly as they shrieked with pain for a brief moment quickly regaining their chain-like stance. Suddenly, all three anomalies threw themselves at both Umbreon and Blitzle and exploded throwing me back against the wall. They were defeated leaving me alone with the ball anomaly, and I didn't have anything to use against it.

The ball then began to create a weird black smoke from it slowly filling the entire room, it was odourless, but knowing the anomalies I assumed it wasn't a good thing. At the door I noticed someone standing there, it was Brent staring eyes wide right at me, or so I thought.

"Seviper, get that thing, Quick!" Brent pointed towards me as Seviper leaped up towards my head opening its mouth wide open ready to strike… then it bit into something I had not noticed behind me; it was a humanoid anomaly standing almost to the ceiling wearing some kind of white robe or sheet covering all but its claw-like arms. Seviper let go of the Anomaly as soon as it began to fade away, no final scream, nothing but silence.

"Hey, you guys alright?" We turned towards the door to hear Espeon enter first followed by Latias and Zack as he was covered in dark ash making his black hair gray.

The strange mist the anomaly let off stopped and the room became normal again. Returning both Umbreon and Blitzle inside their Pokeball's, Brent and Zack with Seviper and Espeon used their attacks to finally destroy the anomaly saving this timeline, while Latias attempted to brush off the ash that covered his hair, but that made it even worse.

Looking back to where the girl was, she must've been an anomaly appearing in the shape of a young girl to lure victims here, _"But why though?"_ I thought, _"Why are they here?"_

* * *

 ****

 **Village Exit**

With the timeline restored and free of the anomalies we walked together to the portal out of town, but what surprised me, Lisa and Espeon was that someone was waiting for Brent at the village exit. Brent only just met her today and left her in the street before heading into the burnt house using an excuse that he had finally found his friends after being separated for some time and had to make sure they were alright.

The woman walked up to him, "I see you found your friends." She said, "Do you have to go now?"

"Yeah, unfortunately there's this really important task we need to be finishing off so um, I guess I can't see what that other thing was to this village you wanted to show me." Brent said looking back at us standing there watching and waiting for him, "By the way, what was it you wanted to show me?"

The woman blushed as she smirked looking and lightly kicking a few pebbles on the ground, "Well uh, it was an Pokeball art store here, j-just opened up. Sorry, I just thought you'd be interested in that, kind of lame, huh?"

"No way, not lame at all. In fact I would like to have some of my Pokeballs to have some kind of unique artwork on them, it would look cool." Brent said with a thumbs up. The woman then looked up at him and smiled.

"My parents own that store, maybe I could give you a free one?"

"No need, I would gladly pay." This conversation went on for some time, 5 minutes maybe. But we needed to leave before the portal would shut down on us for who knows how long.

"Brent?" Lisa said walking up to him, "I hate to interrupt, b-but we need to go."

"Brent huh?" the woman said with a smile, "My name is Keiko, if you are ever in the village again. Feel free to come by the store, bye." Keiko then left Brent standing there with a goofy smile on his face.

"Somebody's in love, hmm lover boy?." Espeon teased as Brent walked over to us. "Ya think that won't cause problems for us? The timeline and stuff?"

"I'm pretty sure that did nothing serious to the timeline. She didn't see any anomaly, and we appeared as nothing more than people travelling." Brent said looking back to where Keiko had walked off to with a smile.

"You know something, I have been thinking about what that old hag said to us back there. Sure we may meet up with some crazy individuals in the time portals we enter. Sure they may say some things to upset us, but hear me out on this one; we have an important mission here. Whenever there is a problem, we shouldn't walk off or run away, we should stay and get through it together as a team and as friends."

"I'm sorry about that," Lisa said, "It's just that I don't travel with others that much, b-but if something does happen like that again, I'll be sure to talk with you about it."

"That's good to hear," I said, "and we'll be happy to talk to you, no matter what the problem is, we'll do it together."

As it turned out, we later found out that day of what happened in that small village with the burnt down house; a young girl's house was set on fire because of a lit candle in the kitchen. The girl after escaping outside heard her Meowth from within and tried to find it but to no avail, the smoke got to her and she died with her Meowth beside her.

We didn't know why the ball-like Anomalies created illusions of people and Pokemon who had died.

But later that day we discovered the key people whom we believe are ones responsible for the anomalies appearing everywhere…

We called them 'The Agents'

To be continued...

* * *

 ****

 **Special Quotes - 01/02 – Defeat Quotes**

Quotes made when all characters lose an important battle with their very lives on the line... if this were a video game that is.

Zack 01: "No..."

Zack 02: "Not yet…"

Espeon 01: "And so... it's a Game Over...ugh!"

Espeon 02: "No, not like this! *sobs*"

Lisa: "I-it can't end like this..."

Lisa: "I… failed…"

Brent 01: "I guess I caught up… in the end."

Brent 02: "Why now...?"

 **AN:And so 10 chapters for this story have been complete with another 30 to go. As for chapter 11 for Thursday, i may be a little late with it i'm not too sure about it. Anyway, thanks for reading, please feel free to leave a review and as always until next time...**


	11. Chapter 11 The Agents

Chapter 11 - The Agents 

* * *

**Viridian Forest – Present Timeline**

The portal when leaving the time dimension dropped us off in the middle of the Viridian Forest instead of outside the main portal within Pewter city. This however wasn't unexpected, in the documents given before we entered the portal to the time dimension mentioned that this would happen. Over the past few months of experimenting with the portal and what it did and where one after returning through the portal would find themselves somewhere within the Kanto region and nowhere else.

Viridian forest was quiet today, in fact most of Kanto after the anomalies appearing suddenly have become a lot quieter, trainers are rarely seen, and most of the citizens in Pewter city have left until this timeline crisis was over. Anomalies have been sighted not only the Kanto region, but other Savior branches have claimed to see anomalies within small towns and forests.

Rick in his reports mentioned that there is always 1 anomaly within a timeline. When we last saw that ball anomaly, the source of the humanoid anomalies appearing in that cave in Cerulean city; that must've been the main source of our timeline. But why was the portal still here allowing others to walk in? And why are there still anomalies here when we have defeated the ball anomaly? Were they spreading? If that were true then this mission to destroy the ball anomalies would be a lot harder.

"Kind of eerily quiet if I do say so myself." Espeon said smiling as she walked, "But I like it, it reminds me of my early life as an Eevee, cause it was quiet, like this forest." Espeon noticed that Brent was about to speak up, but she immediately interrupted him by humming loudly skipping along.

We continued walking for a about 3-5 minutes towards Pewter city, just a few more minutes of walking at a steady pace and we would reach the gate to get out of Viridian forest, until Espeon stopped her skipping and stood with her ears up staying perfectly still.

"Espeon? What is it?" I asked her all of us stopping never before seeing Espeon stop like that. She stayed still moving her eyes from left to right at something we couldn't hear in the distance.

"Something is here… its close, I can sense it." She said quietly remaining still.

"What is? An anomaly?" Asked Lisa as she slowly stepped towards Espeon looking to where Espeon was facing.

"It approaches." She said with a hint of fear in her voice, "Let's hide behind those bushes over there." She ran ahead of us into a set of bushes off the path, we followed into the bushes and got down low to the ground and waited.

A few moments of silence passed, Brent asked Espeon quietly, "What is it that we are hiding from? If it's an anomaly, we can beat the thing up, all 3 of us together." Espeon then shushed him as she looked out of the bushes; we did the same as we saw what it was Espeon sensed before.

4 people approached from the trees, 3 men and 1 woman all 6ft tall wearing some kind of white armor with a cape with different patterns and colors; red, blue, green and yellow. Their faces were hidden behind a heavy looking helmet they wore with horns attached to both sides.

"Are you certain this is the origin of the portal?" said the woman wearing the red armor as she folded her arms.

"I am most certain that this is the timeline. It is also his timeline he came from, the so-called lapdog of the boss." Said the man wearing the blue armor standing still. "Yet I do not see why we need to focus o this timeline when we can all focus on our own preferred timeline to capture."

"Capture?" Lisa questioned silently as we listened in on them.

"This timeline is our main focus recently. We have heard a rumor that a certain group known as The Savior's that have discovered the portal and are currently using it put a stop to the plan." The woman said walking over towards a tree opposite us, and kicked it so hard to our surprise knocked it down like it was nothing. "Insects such as them cannot handle the power of time; they can easily be corrupted to change time for their petty needs."

The man in the yellow armor grabbed his head with both hands began to laugh hysterically. "Insects can be easily crushed, burnt with a magnifying scope, Drowned in water poured over with! Boiled water works wonders if you know how to kill insects quickly." He laughed as the man in green armor walked up the path.

"The plan can only work if you follow the plan exactly how it is written. Failure means choosing to be an idiot altering the plan into chaos. We must be cautious, we must be patient and we must-"

"Yeah, yeah I get what you are trying to say kiddo. But relax, I know how to follow a plan till the end." The man in the yellow armor laughed and placed a hand on the man in the green armor's shoulder. "Impatient as I may be, I promise to follow the plan until the final moment, scouts honor!"

"We shall depart for now." Said the woman as she raised her hand and a portal appeared in front of her. "We shall return here when needed. For now, return to your duties, my fellow agents." The ones in armor walked through the portal before it closed behind them allowing us to emerge from the bushes brushing ourselves off.

"Weird, who were those guys?" Brent asked scratching the top of his head in confusion "Agents, that's what that woman in red said, right? 'Fellow agents'"

"I could sense something off about them? Those people in armor." Espeon said sitting down beside my leg. "I could sense they were in a way both dead and alive… I don't know, but it was similar to the anomalies we have been facing."

"If they created that portal out of thin air like that," I said, "Then maybe they might be the creators of the anomalies."

"You think so?" Espeon asked looking up at me, "Now that you mention it, they did say that The Saviors knew about the portal and that this timeline was their main focus."

"We should report about this immediately," Said Lisa, "Those uh… 'Agents' said they would return here again. They might bring more of those anomalies here with them and attack."

"Alright, so what are we waitin' for, huh?" Brent smiled, "Let's get a goin'!"

Together we ran for the viridian gate towards Pewter city which we would reach very soon. Little did any of us realize that one of the 4 in armor stood as he listened in on us. He was wearing the green armor as he stood there watching as we ran out of the forest. He was always there, when we had entered the forest through the portal, when we hid and until we ran out of the forest, yet for some reason we didn't see him.

These agents, who were they? And what was their plan?

* * *

 ****

 **Pewter City – The Savior's HQ Kanto Branch**

Arriving at the tent where the portal was and where we expected Rick to be, we instead found someone else inside, apparently waiting for us.

"So, you must be the time travellers then?" The woman smiled, she had really pale skin and had purple neck length hair. She was wearing a black suit and skirt where her Savior's badge was attached to. Her age at the time I first met this woman, I assumed she was about the same age as Lisa; 19 years old for how young she looked. But this woman was much older than she appeared to be, 32.

"My, you sure are quite the cutest group to walk in here."

"So who are you then BB? The mascot of this organization? Or are you just the gal with the breasts then?" Espeon asked lowering her eyes and pointing her paw at her breasts. The woman smiled at Espeon and chuckled.

"Ah, I see you 4 have already met with Sophia." Rick walked through the tents entrance walking over next to Sophia with a smile. "Sophia like all of us here work with the Savior's, her role will be to assist you on your travels throughout time. She won't be coming with you, but she will send you important information on the timeline you travel to; the time you travel to, location and key historical events that will happen."

"Rick," I said, "after we left the portal, we saw 3 men and a woman wearing this strange white armor talking about the anomalies and the portal here in Pewter city, they know about it. They also refereed themselves as 'The Agents' saying that they would return to this timeline again."

Rick looked over at Sophia and pointed her towards her desk she would be working at, "The Agents… thank you for telling me this, I shall inform Hillary of this information at once. But please, I may ask for you to continue on with your task. We have already sent more Savior members within to assist you on your task to defeat the anomalies."

After a quick heal of our Pokemon and a short resupply later, we entered the portal once more not taking any realization to the outside. It was so quiet and there were hardly any people or Pokemon at all. You could call it a ghost town if you could see it, not just Pewter city, but the entirety of the Kanto region became quiet and lonely.

"Do you think they can succeed with the task?" Sophia asked nervously as she shivered from the sudden cold.

Rick stood as he watched the portal in front of him and said, "I believe they will succeed in the task. But how long can this world last with the anomalies everywhere? Only time can tell."

To be continued...

* * *

Trivia:

The Agents were going to appear in the first chapter to attack Zack, but this was changed for a future chapter instead.


	12. Chapter 12 Déjà vu

**AN: Okay, i'm back yo. My computer broke down for the 4th time within a month, almost lost my files with the future chapters and such. But i will try to upload more chapters weekly so here is chapter 12, enjoy.**

Chapter 12 - Déjà vu

 **Unknown region of space / Spaceship Titan – Year 2641**

We had entered through the portal to find ourselves on a spaceship called Titan; we travelled 600 years into the future, the first thing we did after finding out about this was all of us just staring out into the large window that allowed us to see the outside. Stars, just endless stars and another thing. At the center out of the window almost was a large red/orange planet.

"Wow!" Lisa said in amazement as she looked around. "I wonder what planet that is? Can't believe we're on a spaceship, pretty amazing, right?"

"Sure is." Espeon agreed taking in deep breaths one after the other, "I could just stand here for hours, ignore the mission and just… enjoy the view, but we can't." All of us turned away from the large window and focused on the anomaly tracker instead to find the anomaly ball or the humanoid ones if they're any nearby.

As I looked out of the large window into space, it was something I had always wanted to do as a child. You know, that kind of dream kids have about exploring space, going on adventures, exploring different planets and maybe alien life. As I stared out into vast endless space and at that red planet, I wanted to see more, just to watch the stares, even for a moment longer.

"This ship isn't that large," I said, now reading from the information about the spaceship the device uploaded, "Titan is a cargo ship that delivers cargo to other planets. There are approximately 20 crew members aboard the ship. And the ship is sectioned off into 4 areas, bridge, engines, cargo, and crew."

"My guess is that the disco ball is probably in the engine room. Cause in horror movies, tht is where the monster is." Brent said, "Now I gotta tell ya! When I watched horror movies as a kid, I really hated going down in the basement fearing that a monster would be-"

"Since we are already in the bridge area," Espeon said interrupting him, "Perhaps we should start with that area. I think the best plan is to be quick here and avoid confrontation with the crew."

Brent looked back at the window and shook his head, "And we ain't gonna split up, not this time. Sure we may be able to cover more areas a lot faster should we decide to split. But from what happened last time, those freaks could've killed us, or whatever they do to their victims."

"So then, to the bridge?" Espeon asked as she nudged her head towards the rooms exit leading out into the corridors of the cargo ship. All of us cautiously approached the door surprised as it slide opened, just like from the old sci-fi tv shows I used to watch.

Throughout the ship, the only thing we could hear was the constant low humming we heard; I guess it did help ease the silence as we walked within this ship. The floors, the walls, yes… this was almost like from the sci-fi tv shows from a long time ago. I guess I had a sense of nostalgia then. It was a strange feeling that followed; it was as if I had walked down this path before, déjà vu.

"That's odd." I said gaining the attention of the others as we walked towards the bridge.

"Zack, what is it Zack?" Lisa asked. I looked up at her and said,

"Did anyone else have that déjà vu feeling before? Ever since Nuvema town, I have been feeling it a lot recently, not just a small vision, but it was as if I had lived it before, that I knew the actions and what to say." I said thinking back to when I was in Nuvema town when I somehow knew exactly what to do when fighting against the bullies I knew from school.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Espeon, "Before arriving at Saffron waiting for you Zackary, I somehow knew that today was the day of your arrival. I thought to myself at the time 'Espeon, it's just nervousness on meeting someone new.' But my déjà vu happened exactly like how we met. First you were amazed at me speaking to you, hitting Bent in the face with a Pokeball he attempted to use to catch me, to you accepting me into your party. That means allies in RPGs reader… I think. *winks*"

"Maybe this timeline crisis is somehow affecting the present worse than we think." Lisa said "I m-mean, if we are experiencing these visions of what's to come, perhaps not only our time is experiencing the visions, but perhaps both past and present… maybe even altering the timeline."

"You think that's the anomaly and those bucket heads plan; to change all timelines? But why would they do that, and for what purpose?" Brent asked Lisa shaking her head and said "I don't know it's just a guess."

"A guess?" I thought, "Maybe she's right." In a way Lisa was right, but the anomalies true reason for being here was something more.

* * *

 ****

 **Spaceship Titan – Bridge**

Standing outside the 2 doors leading inside the bridge, unlike the rest of the ship it was inhabited by about 8 crew members stationed at what appeared to be some kind of computer displaying data and information. In the center of the bridge appeared to be a green gridded holographic star chart.

"Guess the close is all clear here." Espeon said sounding confused at that last part, "Close?... oh that's right, it's 'coast' as in 'the coast is all clear' damn it."

"Clear? You call this clear? You need to open your eyes much wider, is what you should do." Brent said rolling his eyes at Espeon. Espeon looked up at Brent still looking inside the bridge from the small circular window at the middle of the door was unaware of Espeon pulling tongues at him.

"I meant clear of the anomalies, you block head. These guys don't seem to be alert of any anomaly presence aboard this ship, or ours." Espeon said after jumping up onto my shoulder to get a better look on the inside. Espeon used her Psychic before closing her eyes and breathed in slowly. "Yes, I sense it. They are calm; they do not feel threatened by anything. One of the crew within the bridge is slightly nervous; it has something to do with the mission."

" _Maybe the anomaly isn't here yet,"_ I thought looking inside the room at the monitors above the computers. "We should search elsewhere. The engine room like Brent said might be a location where the anomaly might be." I said turning away from the door as the others followed.

"See? I told ya, spooky dark shadows lingering around every pipe," he said waving his hands dramatically. "Shadow monsters! Boogiemen lurking at every dark corner preying on the weak and fearful… oooooohhh!"

Espeon and Lisa rolled their eyes leaning closer together to whisper "The heck is wrong with Bent?" Espeon asked Lisa shook her head, "Beats me. Let's just ignore it for now, and then send him to an asylum later, 'kay?"

As we walked through the ship the anomaly detector remained silent, nothing was here, no humanoid anomaly, no ball. Like the first portal we entered with that old woman we found no anomaly that we had to defeat. "Perhaps some of the portals lead to timelines without anomalies, but there are so many portals to enter, how will we know which one is-" My thoughts ceased as we stopped walking, we were still like statues as we saw something turn the corner from one of the rooms from the crew deck. It wasn't an anomaly or a crew member, it was us.

* * *

 ****

 **Spaceship Titan – Crew Deck**

All of us stared at… them; they were so identical to us in every way, hair color, length, small scars and features on our bodies in the same place. But what was different about them from us was that they were covered in multiple cuts and were bleeding all over looking as if they stood any longer they'd collapse.

"The heck is-" Brent gasped before his bleeding look alike interrupted him.

"Can the chatter," He said sounding a lot like Brent, "In case you 4 ain't realized but we're bleeding, and gonna need a good amount of healing up here." Just as the other Brent said this, the other Espeon limbed up towards our Espeon with a weak smile.

"Hey there past me, choose a number between 1-100000000." Espeon thought for a moment and gave her a quick nod.

"Okay, now what? Want me to tell you it?" Espeon said, the other Espeon shook her head and said, "Okay, on 3 we'll both say the number at the same time."

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

The Espeon's said in unison "'69' Dude!" and they both laughed together leaving both Brent's confused at their antics.

After a short while we found an empty room down the corridor around the corner with 2 beds and a sink they could sit on. Lisa and I tended to our lookalikes injuries using the bandages we had in our bags. One injury that I noticed from my future self was a large bite wound on my left arm. Espeon's injuries were mostly small cuts and scratches from head to tail, but despite the injuries they had, they didn't react once to any of the healing items we applied to them.

Brent stood at the door to stand guard, but he was still cautious around them and so were we… all except for Espeon.

"So, who are you guys?" Espeon said helping the other Espeon bandage up her cut tail. "And psychics cannot penetrate into the minds of another psychic, wereas a thunder type cannot injure another thunder type with a thunder move. So tell us, where about from the future do you guys hail from?"

"30 minutes into the future within this timeline." The Espeon from the future revealed, "within this timeline, you guys have not yet found the anomalies or in Bent's case 'Disco ball' or 'Freaks' yet. Just because they have not yet appeared in a timeline, it doesn't mean they won't show."

"How did you end up like this then? A-and how did you even get here?" Lisa asked after finishing up healing my future self.

"We walked around the cargo ship until we finally reached the engines, and then it just happened." My future self spoke up petting his Espeon on top of her head "They appeared out of nowhere, like it was some kind of ambush. Sure we fought back, but the more we defeated, the more came and overwhelmed us, we thought we would've died if we hadn't found us."

Brent walked over to where me, Lisa, Espeon, and future Zack and Espeon where sitting and said in an angry voice, "I bet you guys are some kind of anomaly freaks pretending to be us. I bet you're working with those tin guys called Agents waiting for the right moment and then," He punched into his open palm, "Bham! Gotcha! In any case; I don't trust 'em!"

"Listen Bent from the past, we ain't 'Anomaly freaks' we are you 30 minutes ahead, and further more" Future Espeon rolled her eyes at past Brent and threw a dirty cloth at Future Brent lying back on the other bed causing him to jolt right up, "That's for being proved wrong Bent, accept the cloth." She then winked at Espeon and she winked back.

"Brent," My future self said to past Brent, "When we were in your position healing up our future selves, we had doubts that they weren't us and that they were anomalies, but you have got to trust us on this. It's about the battle we had; you need to last as long as you can until the portal arrives taking you back 30 minutes to warn you about something our future selves warned us of, but we never encountered whatever this warning was."

"Warning?" Espeon asked looking up at him. "What is this warning?"

"They told us just like I am telling you this now; Do not escape from the engine room before the portal arrives… this information has been passed down with no more information about this warning and why we can't escape the engine room."

'Don't escape the engine room before the portal arrives' This was the message we we're told from our future selves on what to do when we finally reach the engine room. I wondered why we couldn't leave only to survive in that room until the portal appears.

"Apparently we must stay here until you guys leave into the portal to get healed up by your past selves, repeating the process of warnings and stuff. And of cause reducing the amount of duplicates in the world by one again… one of us that is." Future Espeon said nudging my future self.

"We have to wait here to heal up, while you guys go to the engine room." My future said, "Once the 30 minutes is done and over with, that is your cue to fight the anomaly. Now that you already know where it will be, you can heal up and warn your past selves about the ambush, not to leave the room before the portal arrives."

"Wait," Espeon spoke up, "You say all of this now, but if this everything we say in the future? Do you guys have good memory or something?"

"Ehh, I'm sure we'll get it eventually." Brent said preparing himself for the ambush by punching into air multiple times, "I'm gonna take em all on. Ya'll see. We are so gonna kick their butts!"

"Good luck, and remember what we told you!" Lisa called out as we left our future selves heal up, Brent waved back not paying any attention to them as he believed he could change the future of us hurt by the anomalies, how wrong was he.

* * *

 ****

 **30 Minutes Later – Ambush**

"Ah! They're kicking our butts, Damn it!" Brent squealed as multiple humanoid anomalies hit Brent by slapping him with their claw-like arms in his face. His serviper tried its best to protect him, but the numbers of the anomalies were too great.

Just what our future selves told us, it starts with an ambush in the engine room, surrounded by a large amount of humanoid anomalies in all directions… all except for the doorway we were told not to enter before the portal arrives. As we thought the anomalies, I often stared at that exit and wondered what was beyond that area, and would any of us dare try to ignore the warnings and just be a little bit curious on where that path would take us… none of us did.

Lisa fought back with Umbreon by her side using move after move to reduce the numbers of the endless anomalies that appeared at all corners of the room to protect the ball anomaly in one of the corners. Where was it? I couldn't see it, but the detector after hearing it beeping constantly throughout the ambush it was here somewhere.

"Damn!" Espeon said as she winced in pain, "I just realized w-when we met our future selves we used up all of our healing items on them, we ain't got any!"

"Ah! I knew it!" Brent shouted as he struggled to push 4 of the anomalies off of him. "Those so c-called future us' were nothing but phonies, anomalies in disguises! I'm makin' a run for it!"

"We can't you dummy!" Espeon shouted at the top of her lungs over the growling anomalies while using a large wave of Psychic to crush multiple anomalies at once, "I swear to whatever deity of this world belongs to; I will break your legs like thin twigs!"

Lisa was then pushed onto the metallic floor after a swarm of anomalies attempted to grab her at the same time, but Umbreon managed to use at the last moment a Dark Pulse throwing many of them into the others surrounding us. One of the anomalies that wasn't affected by Umbreon's attack tackled Lisa, its mouth wide open slamming its mouth in multiple attempts to bite her whilst extending its large tongue at her face.

Pushing past 3 or 4 of them I grabbed the anomaly by its claw arm to pull it off of Lisa, that's when the anomaly turned its attention to me and with its wide open mouth bitten my arm. Umbreon then used a Quick attack against the anomaly sending it towards Brent's Seviper as it slammed the anomaly downward with a whip-like attack. The large bite wound wasn't deep, but oddly I didn't feel any kind of pain from it, that didn't make the situation any less tense, it caused me to worry, worry that the anomaly's bite had some kind of ailment to it, like a poison. Yet I wasn't poisoned, I should've felt pain whenever I touched it, but it always remained painless.

"Guys, Look!" Espeon shouted as she pointed with her bloodied paw over at a portal that appeared towards the room where we should not go before the portal arrived was finally here. "C'mon! L-let's go towards it… *coughs* hurry!"

Espeon ran limping towards the portal but did not enter. She stayed and with her last remaining energy used a powerful Protect allowing us to enter the portal safely without having to worry about the anomalies striking at us to inflict more painless damage. Carrying Lisa with her arm over my shoulder we struggled to the portal with Umbreon as she used a Quick attack, Dark Pulse or a Pursuit to take down as many anomalies as she could. Brent however tried to resist on escaping and wanted nothing more than to 'Beat da hail outta dem' for causing what he called 'Painless damage' to us which was true. Brent was then dragged into the portal by his Seviper by wrapping its tail around his chest refusing to listen to his commands to let him go. With all of us inside the portal we found ourselves right back to the engine room, only this time no anomalies where here with us.

* * *

 ****

 **Cargo Ship Titan – Crew Deck**

"These cuts don't hurt, n-not even when I touch them." Said Lisa limping slightly as I carried with her arm over my shoulder for support as we walked further down the empty corridor. We couldn't feel no pain, the injuries remained numb, odd. When that anomaly bite into my arm, I could feel its teeth sink past my skin and into my flesh… but nothing followed.

"Yeah, I can't feel a sore or acidic like feeling anywhere on my body… but why do I still feel as if I was run over by a truck?" Espeon said with one of her eyes closed shut after one of the anomalies almost scratched it out, worried slightly that it actually did some damage to her eye.

"Probably cause we had our asses handed to us back there in that ambush/battle. Pretty lame, eh? Maybe those anomaly freaks have some kind of time thingy power goin' on?" Brent suggested as he began running his fingers across his injured shoulder to where he was scratched multiple times by the anomalies. "They do appear in multiple timelines, maybe they have the power to make their victim feel nothing when they so-called hurt them?"

"That's terrifying," Espeon said returning her blinking to normal. "Say if were to lose a limb or finger; you can't feel it. Or how about suffered a fatal attack that would otherwise kill you; you could be bleeding out before even realizing it."

"I-I think the true reason we travelled back was to learn about the p-painless attacks the anomalies inflict on us reminding us to be aware of the attacks and not to ignore them, even if we can't feel them. All I am saying is that or trying to; is that we should be a lot more careful in the future, especially if we can't feel damage inflicted by the anomalies." Lisa said looking down at Espeon glancing up at her with a smile.

"U-um… Z-zack?" Lisa said as she nervously looked at me, "I uh… w-wanted to s-say thank you f-for helping me when that a-anomaly attacked me… so, thank you?"

"You're welcome." I replied with a smile. Then I heard it, it was a voice that suddenly enter my head, a familiar one…. Espeon's voice.

"Zackary it's me, Espeon speaking to you directly via psychic. Look down and I'll wink at you." At that I did what the voice told me to do and saw Espeon immediately look up at me and winked.

"This is uh still kind of new and all with the entire speak into the minds of others and such, but I wanted to tell you this since we don't have time alone together, it's about Lisa." Espeon's voice echoed through my head and I looked other at Lisa as she walked deep in thought.

"Don't worry 'bout her, she can't hear us. I ain't mastered a three-way convo yet. *Sniggers*" Looking down at Espeon now facing forward, I could see a small smile form as she said that. "Do you know why she stutters in her speech? Just shake your head, I can only do one way communications." I shook my head.

"Welp, Lisa is a very shy girl around new people and environments. She tries her best given the opportunity, but the next time we get to have a rest from this timeline business, we should hang out with her sometime. Make her smile, make her laugh. We should let her know that she isn't alone in all of this. She once told me about how she had to go through the Savior's alone without any friends… well except for her Pokemon that is."

Before I wanted to become a member of the Savior's the only friend I had was Latias, then I became friends with Oshawott. My original plan was to get through the Savior's and to earn Rank 01 as fast as I could. If I had not met Sakura or Isaac along my travels across the Unova region, became friends with them, would I have been like Lisa?

As we turned the corner of that corridor, like we did 30 minutes ago we meet our very confused selves, our past selves staring at us the way we did to our future selves.

Our past selves used up all of their healing items to cure our injuries for us.

"69 Dudes!" the 2 Espeon's said at the same time, and past Brent being suspicious of us working for the agents, to the warnings our future selves told us about not to leave the engine room before the portal arrives, finally watching them leave the room we were in. was our speech accurate from what our future selves said to us? At least we think we did. We just said whatever we thought was necessary for our past selves.

"Think we should've told those guys 'bout the painless damage those freaks inflict? Seems like we should've done." Brent said after cracking his neck.

"Well… they will know about it in the end." Espeon said hopping off the bed "Our future selves didn't tell us this, so we shouldn't either. Can't fuck up the timeline. Right?"

* * *

 ****

 **Cargo Ship Titan / Engine Room… Again**

Standing outside the engine room we saw through the glass door window much anomalies than there was when we were ambushed, in fact; there were only 5 anomalies that we could see protecting the ball anomaly in the far corner of the room.

"Good, less freaks to deal with means an easier battle." Brent said as he grabbed his Pokeball containing his Koffing with a smile from his belt.

"Brent, if we go in there without a plan w-we may be a-ambushed again." Lisa said placing a hand on his shoulder, "W-we um… should plan ahead, in case we u-um…" she said shyly so Espeon helped her by saying;

"If we run in without a plan we may end up injured like we were before or perhaps worse. I believe that all of us should have tasks; one focuses on fighting the anomaly ball, the other protects the one fighting the anomaly ball, and the last focuses on the humanoid anomalies whilst supporting the other two. Right, LisaLisa?" Espeon smiled at Lisa placing a paw on her knee and Lisa smiled.

So we formed a plan in the span of exactly 5 minutes to my surprise. I assumed we would be spending much more time on the plan. So the plan was to assign Brent as the one to focus on attacking the humanoid anomalies from attacking us, my task was to protect both Lisa and Brent from the anomalies, supporting the both of them. And as for Lisa, her task was to focus solely on the ball anomaly, all of us using 2 Pokemon each to take down the enemy together. Enemies that inflict painless damage, we had to be cautious. How could we tell when our Pokemon suffered too much damage to battle? Was it on how they walked when moving or act when using moves? Or was it the amount of cuts/scratches when damaged, the amount of blood? We had to keep an eye on them, pull them out when we believe they have had enough.

Opening the door Brent rushed in first sending out both Koffing and his Murkrow flying above to strike the anomalies from below. Lisa and I ran inside together with her Umbreon and Pidgey, and with me were Espeon and Latias preparing to get into positions to take on the anomalies.

Something happened that moment we entered the engine room, it wasn't another ambush or one of the mysterious agents showing up to fight us or give us a 'Don't do this speech or else' at the sight of us entering the room, all 5 anomalies charged towards us to attack, but as for the ball anomaly which we expected to remain motionless… it changed.

The ball anomaly suddenly began to grow at the top a torso of an adult human complete with 2 arms and a head, but this body it formed didn't have any flesh or skin, it was a skeleton, black like tar. Strange black liquid dripped from the skeleton as it stretched out its bones. The skeleton began to growl and shriek as if it were in pain. Perhaps this change in the ball anomalies meant that they were adapting to battle us now instead of taking the damage that the last few have done.

As we approached the skeleton anomaly I thought our plan would change, but it didn't. We stuck to the plan.

* * *

 ****

 **Engine Room – Brent's POV – Defending All from the Freaks**

I wouldn't say that the change in the anomaly after turning into a weird skeleton dude freaked me right the 'F' out, but it did startle me on a high level, despite the sudden bizarre change I thought _'Damn! Whoa! What the heck is it doing?'_ Turning towards them as we ran towards the skeleton thing I thought either Lisa or Zack would've stopped running towards the damn thing, but neither one did, instead we got into positions to attack the damned freaks hoping that we'll be out of this timeline for good and onto the next one.

Lisa with her Umbreon and Pidgey began fighting the skeleton using various moves hoping with each hit would inflict enough damage to defeat it sooner. Zack with Espeon and Latias focused on protecting me and Lisa while we attacked our targets with either a Protect if the enemy would attack us or using some other move.

So there was me to defeat the disco ball freak minions, 5 of them shouldn't be too difficult to deal with if it is against me and my good pals Koffing and Murkrow… yeah. No problem at all. Not one problem no siree. Not a damn- Okay I'll stop with that now.

"Kurkrow, keep the anom- 'Kurkrow'?! What the heck is a 'Kurkrow'?" I asked myself trying to forget the mistake, I didn't even see my two pokemon role their eyes at my mistake… *sighs* "Murkrow," I said correcting myself, "keep the anomalies occupied. Koffing, use Sludge Bomb at them, and use Incinerate. Murkrow, use Taunt and Feint attack. Don't let them near the others. We gotta hold out until that bone freak is !" As I gave the command to the two, at the same time they used their moves; Sludge bomb from Koffing at one of the freaks getting too close to Lisa, and Murkrow using Feint attack against 2 anomalies att he same time. Finally, Murkrow used taunt successfully when 1 anomlay turned its attention towards Zack now focusing on us now.

The freaks did that awful damned growl they made when they get hurt. Like nails on chalkboard kind of growl, wish they'd stop making that noise…

"Koffing, use Gyro Ball at that group there." I pointed towards a set of 3 anomalies grouped together allowing a great shot for Koffing to attack all 3 of them at once inflicting a great set of damage. The inside of Koffing's mouth glowed as a glowing yellowish ball shot out and hit the group directly causing a small explosion pushing the freaks to the ground. Koffing then floated down towards one of the 3 and used a Sludge Bomb on one of them. Nice.

"Murkrow, Keep those moves comin' buddy, don't fall behind now, let's beat em up to get outta this timeline." Murkrow flew up high, but not too high for the anomalies to lose interest in it to target something else, like Zack or Lisa who were fighting there very damn bests if I say so myself.

* * *

 ****

 **Engine Room POV Zack Raines – Supporting all from the anomalies**

Brent stood his ground as 4 of the anomalies tried to overwhelm his Pokemon, commanding each one to use a specific move that would turn the tables in the battle, give him an advantage if they grouped together.

Lisa with her Pidgey and Umbreon attacked the skeleton anomaly using moves to either attack or use moves to deflect the incoming attack that the skeleton anomaly would throw at them or on a few occasions us. My task was to support all of us defending both Lisa and Brent and assisting them with their tasks.

Latias used her Psychic to deflect attacks back at the attacking anomalies, Espeon did the same but instead brought the anomalies towards the caught attack ball of energy or whatever it is inflicting some damage to them.

"Espeon, use confusion on the anomaly there." I said pointing towards an anomaly walking closer to Lisa focusing her attacks against the skeleton. Espeon used Psychic to pull the anomaly back towards us with Latias using a Dragon Pulse to finish it off.

"Nice combination there. Lati." Espeon said with a singsong voice. Latias looked back at her with a smile before saying something to her. "Eh, Latiass this and Lati-us that… you get what I'm saying right?" Latias shook her head at that unaware of the first name Espeon had said, and the 2 of them focused on the battle with the anomalies fighting together.

"Latias, use Mist ball at the anomalies near Brent." I said with Latias levitating a little bit higher than she was and used Mist ball to attack 2 anomalies together attacking his Koffing, no doubt inflicting more of that painless damage than before. The anomalies were then hit by Latias' Mist ball and began to fade into nothing. Espeon focused her attacks on the skeleton anomaly.

All of our Pokemon by now were already damaged with small to large cuts on their entire bodies. We needed to be quick, it would only be a matter of time when our Pokemon's injuries become too great and cannot battle anymore.

* * *

 ****

 **Engine Room POV Lisa Rivers – Fighting an enemy that knows our tongue**

Standing in front of an anomaly once shaped as a large ball now a ball with a black human skeleton on top without its lower half, weird. The skeleton conjured from the ti of its bony fingers throwing on occasions yellow ball-like shaped spheres at Umbreon and Pidgey evading the attacks, but sometimes the skeleton anomaly's attacks hit them without a cry or wincing in pain. The cuts on Pidgey's wing I noticed was still bleeding, it looked painful, the injury I mean. Umbreon's ear and tail were also bleeding quite badly. If I had healing items I would use one right now.

" _one more hit to Pidgey, and I am calling out Blitzle…"_ I thought cringing at the blood that dripped from both of my Pokemon, I hated seeing them in pain like this. "Please… please let this be over with…" I pleaded silently unaware of an attack from one of the anomalies behind me, but Espeon blocked the attack using Protect.

Both Brent and Zack with their Pokemon fought the anomalies reducing their numbers slowly without giving up. The commands I issued for my Pokemon to attack the skeleton was a mixture of evasion plus defense as they both inched closer to the skeleton anomaly still firing the spheres at them.

Until both of them approached the skeleton ready to strike, Umbreon with Quick attack and Pidgey with his Air Slash right into the ball beneath the skeleton letting out a shriek of pain.

The anomalies surrounding us faded as soon as the ball anomaly was injured… it was over.

"Hey nice work there LisaLisa," Praised Espeon as she began hopping up and down cheerfully. "Now let's get out of this-"

"Y…YO…..YOU MUST…. D-DREAM!" a voice from where the anomaly was spoke out in a strange yet creepy kind of way, like its voice sounded dry yet gravelly, if that made any sense… The skeleton anomaly lifted up its skull to face us, moving its jaw to speak. It caught us by surprise, we never knew that these things could speak or showed any intelligence. "DREAM, START THE NEW WORLD… DREAM… END OF TIME…"

"What the heck are you talking about, Jack Skeleton? Who are you anyway, who sent ya?!" Demanded Brent as he clenched his fists gritting his teeth at it.

"THE… THE MAST…ER WILL GIVE YOU ALL YOU… S-SHALL DESIRE… IN THE END… THE WORLDS… ALL TIMELINES WILL BELONG TO…. THE MASTER…. YOUR ATTEMPTS TO STOP US…. ARE MEANINGLESS…" It said, but before anyone of us could ask it more questions, the black skeleton anomaly faded leaving behind nothing as if it was never here.

"So they can talk huh? Weird thing… and who do you think this 'Master' is it mentioned in capitals? Seriously; that things speech was in capitals…why?" Espeon questioned looking up at me.

"The heck was that thing?" Said Brent scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe those Agent guys are the anomalies masters? We'd better report this back at HQ immediately." I said noticing the Portal at the entrance of the room appearing allowing us to return to the time dimension.

"Whoever this Master guy is; he's in a world of hurt, damn it!" Brent said as he grinned.

"What makes you say this 'Master' is a 'He'? Could be a 'She' as in a cute mature female… *whistle*" Espeon said giggling to herself as we walked towards the portal.

"Yeah, Yeah. Ya got a point on that one. This master will get a… uh? A good talkin' too about them being the villain and us the heroes… sound good?" Brent asked. Espeon looked up at Brent and shook her head.

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

'You must dream… start the new world.' This master the anomaly spoke of, we wanted to know more about it, who they where, why they were trying to attack throughout the timeline, and what they wanted out of all of this. When that anomaly spoke for the first time, I was so sure that this thing, this anomaly was the leader of the anomalies, the origin of the time crisis. But when it spoke of the master I thought we could convince it somehow or make it trick it into telling us the location of the anomalies master.

To be continued...

* * *

Trivia:

I wanted a chapter within the story to be set somewhere on a spaceship orbiting earth but also relevant to the plot at the same time instead of a filler story.


	13. Chapter 13 Office Stories

**And from the reviews: Thank you the review, it always helps. Yes I do OCs, just PM me the details and I'll see what I can do. And for the grammar mistakes, I try to go back to a previous chapter and fix it (If I have the time to do it.) but thank you for pointing them out, I'll be much more careful next time.**

Chapter 13 – Office Stories 

* * *

The Time crisis affected many people's lives without them realizing it. Some caught onto it and the rumor of the Anomalies and time portal within Pewter city become more than just a rumor, they knew about it, they wanted to use it, but not in the way you'd think. Instead of trying to barge past the guards of Pewter city preventing anyone from getting anywhere near the portal or sneaking past them, they used something else…

* * *

 ****

 **Unknown Region and City**

A tall office building within an unnamed region and town/city holding over 1 thousand staff members in it were 5 individuals on the 7th floor on a coffee break engaging in a conversation about stories they had heard over the course of the week that happened to either them or others they know or knew.

"So, you guys heard any new material lately?" Asked Jake as he leaned his arm on top of the water cooler. Jake the tallest of the 5 and the laziest of the 5 or perhaps even throughout the entire building, despite what people thought or said about that, he didn't care.

"Like a magnet, I collected a good one today." Samantha said with a huge grin. Samantha was the youngest of the group and the most talkative one. She was prone to gossip and on few occasions tends to listen in on other people talking. "This story I heard from Francine, you know from downstairs? The woman who always wears that orange coat with the large Pikachu face on the back?"

"Oh yeah," Michael said, "I saw Francine this morning, man she looked pretty bad." Michael the quiet one of the 5 only speaking when he wanted to, which was rare at times. He was randomly brought into the group a few years back because Samantha thought he looked cute and mystifying. She knew pretty much everyone in the building and wanted to know more about him.

"So what happened to Francine?" Jake asked leaning in slightly to hear what Samantha had to tell the group; the first of four stories they would hear that day.

* * *

 ****

 **First story – Multiple Paths**

Within a large city stood a small elementary school, there wasn't anything special about the school, the teachers, the students; it was just a normal school for children to get an education. But for 1 child, something happened.

A young boy named Alan sat alone at his classroom desk starring down at a piece of paper with the title at the top center **'What is you Ideal Career?'** with the rest underneath completely blank. The classroom clock began ticking away counting down the time he had left to turn in his paper before the day's end.

"What do I want to do? What do I want to do?" He repeated staring at the piece of paper. His friends where outside during recess playing, some had already finished handing in to their tutor on what they wanted to do for a career, others decided to finish it later. Billy remained trying to figure out what he wanted to do.

"I could be a Pokemon trainer… yeah I guess I could do that. But if I lose then I'll have to give some of my money to the winner… dang it!" Billy leaned his head against his desk closing his eyes trying desperately to block out the sounds of his friends and other students outside playing during recess. He wanted to go outside and play like he always did, but today was different.

Unlike most days, Billy never thought about what he wanted to do after he left school, let alone career wise. A few hours ago he never considered thinking about the subject, until his teacher passed every student within the class a piece of paper with the words at the top center 'What is your ideal career?'

Seeing this made him stop and think about his future. It was a question that Billy hated, he just wanted this question answered so he could quickly join his friends outside before recess was done and over with.

Billy quickly imagined himself standing in the center of a Pokemon stadium as hundreds upon hundreds of fans cheered for Billy as he had just then become the next Pokemon champion of the region. After defeating trainer after trainer and Gym badge one after the other he had faced the elite four with his own 6 Pokemon he caught, raised and befriended stood by him, Billy felt happy.

…

…

"Trust me kiddo, being a Pokemon champ isn't your best bet." Billy opened his eyes at the voice in the room. Towards the front of the room beside the already open classroom door stood a man wearing a baseball uniform grinning at him with a baseball bat resting on his shoulder.

"Being a champion," The man said walking towards the teacher's desk. "It ain't no easy feat. Ya gotta practice hard, keep your Pokepals up to shape and train everyday nonstop." The man started swinging his bat. As he did this, Billy felt as if he knew the man from somewhere, but he couldn't tell. A relative he thought.

"Who are you?" Billy asked the man, but he continued to swing his bat. Billy about to ask the man again hoping for a reply this time was startled by the voice of another man standing just right behind him.

"Don't mind him Billy-boy, this Slugger is all talk." The man behind Billy walked up towards Billy's desk crossing his arms. The man appeared identical to the man wearing the baseball uniform; only he was wearing a black suit and red tie. "You follow this guys path, the only thing that you will find is nothing but empty bottles and anger. How pathetic…"

The man wearing the baseball uniform scowled viciously at him and pointed his bat at him, "Hey man! I am famous, ya hear!? I won multiple games, have millions of fans worldwide, action figures, baseball cards… I have reached the mega load. I'm rich!" He stated lowering his bat. "And what of your path Mr suit? A boring life of meetings, boring work and I bet a boring life!"

"Actually, like you I am rich. I run a business and I have a family who I love and care for, and that path is the path I would never give up for the world. I don't care if I'm famous or not, this is the path that makes me happy. At least my path doesn't involve empty bottles at the end of the day."

"Man, you guys argue way too much." Leaning against the classroom's side window was another man with the same face as the other 3 men. He wore casual clothing with 6 Pokeball's attached onto his belt, he looked up at Billy with a friendly smile. "On my path, you battle trainers, gym leaders and so much more. You'll travel with people you call friends to one which you will call future girlfriend." He winked causing the man in the baseball uniform to groan.

"We're you Billy-boy," said a man now entering the classroom wearing a fireman's uniform. "So what is you path? My path you can put out fires and save people's lives? Or you can choose their path."

More people all identical to one another appeared at the blink of an eye all wearing different uniforms and clothing; police uniform, a lab coat, cycling gear, one tanned man carrying a surfboard, a prison uniform, and so much more. Billy less confused and more scared as more men appeared in the room, it became clear to him now; these men were him or who he could become in the future.

Each man arguing over the over who has the best career and life, 'I am better!' 'This path will lead you to happiness!' 'You'll find excitement here!' 'You'll have so many friends!'

Billy couldn't stop the voices as he tried to cover his ears. Billy shouted "Stop it!" but the voices grew louder and louder, "Shut up!" He screamed over and over again, his throat sore, his face red. With one final scream… everything suddenly became silent followed by complete darkness.

* * *

"How the heck do you know that's how it went?" Jake scoffed after hearing the story, "And those multi Billy's… h-how is that even possible?"

"That time crisis could've sent portals to the kid's classroom with… alternative timelines and realities?" the other men stared raising their eyebrows at Samantha, "What? I just heard Francine talk about this before work."

"Alright then," Michael said with small grin, "This story is gonna blow your mind. This happened the other day to Clark who works downstairs…"

* * *

 ****

 **The Second Story – Remembering**

Clark, a 26 year old man born and raised a quarter of his life in the Hoenn region if that makes sense fell in love with a young woman named Rachel and had a daughter by the name of Alice who is now 10 years old coming on 11 in 2 months. Clark moved with his family to a different region and town to get a job with a good pay, it helped buy him and his family a house and him a car to get to work every Monday to Friday 9 till 5.

Sure that may be a good start, even Clark believed so hoping that someday he would get a promotion at his job. But everything changed for not just Clark, but everyone in his family.

"What do you mean she can't have a Pokemon?" Rachel argued with her soon to be husband, "They are not that dangerous!"

"Pokemon ARE dangerous!" Clark rose his voice, his face now red with anger at the thought of his daughter within 10 inches near her. "I forbid Alice from going anywhere near a Pokemon!"

That day, down the hall unknown to the arguing parents pretending to be asleep was their daughter Alice as she heard every word and every swear word her parents shouted at each other. She always wanted a Pokemon; she was at age to own one. Even all of her friends had Pokemon of their own. She didn't know why her dad didn't want her to have a Pokemon. Every night she wished she could have one, and that her father could play together with them…

Alice could hear the argument stop as the front door of their house slam shut. One of her parents had left, but she would later find out the next morning that it was her mother who had left with the car... but she never returned. Not tomorrow, the week later or the next year. Rachel was found dead the following morning, the car hit a tree that fell on the highway injuring 5 others.

For the past year Clark hated himself, he always told himself every week 'It's my fault, everything I my fault.' Several months after Rachel's death, Clark got that promotion he had always wanted, ever since then, he always thought that his skills and hard work didn't pay off to get him a promotion, it was losing Rachel, they felt sorry for him and gave him the promotion, and he hated them believing that.

Not only that, Alice and Clark's relationship as a father and daughter had now become 2 strangers living in the same house kind of scenario. Alice hardly ever talked to Clark or sat down at a table and ate a meal together.

And so we come to what happened yesterday that made Clark a new man or the man he was before the change. It was about 7 last night during work, just 10 minutes and he'll be out of that building and going home… to do the same thing he did every night; eat, read, TV if something good was on, shower, then finally sleep.

"Yo dude!" David entered his office cheerfully sitting on the chair in front of his desk, "Me and the guys are gonna go check out that new bar downtown. Gonna pick up a few beers and some dynamite babes. You game?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm not in the mood for partying. And besides, I can't leave Alice alone in the house. Some other time, okay David?" Clark said looking up at David noticing his smile disappear.

"No problem man. We'll tell ya 'bout that bar next tomorrow and how or if we scored. Later man." David had been Clark's friend ever since he first started work at the office. Ever since the death of Rachel, David has tried on multiple occasions to help cheer him up; simple talks, hanging out at bars and such, a party or 2.

It was now just him and his office, alone until he could leave. He wanted to go with his friends to the new bar, call the babysitter to stay an extra hour or 2 to have fun again, yet he was always reminded of the 2 separate days he lost someone he cared for.

"If I wanted to see a downer, I would've gone downtown." An elderly man suddenly appeared in Clark's office laughing at his own sentence, "But you, you need to cheer up." Clark looked up at the man unsure how he had entered the office without him knowing. Perhaps he entered as soon as David left the office, when was that, he didn't hear David leave or hear the old man enter. Either his hearing had gone bad or he had met the stealthiest old guys since… ever? Pretty sure there is at least one old dude who knows the way of the shadows…

"Um, can I help you with something?" Clark asked the man as he sat down on chair. "If you are looking for-"

"You know what I like to do after work? I like to spend time with my family." The man chuckled to himself, "Back in the day, you see I was a travelling trainer. Not famous or anything, I was just a simple young boy wanting to see the sights, to have an adventure."

"Okay pops; I think it's time you leave."

"Why do you want me to leave? I like it here." The old man leaned forward just a little, "We could be friends you and me. Go with that young man David and join his posse to this new bar I have heard about. Pick up some women."

Clark gave off a weak fake smile and chuckled "Listen uh, I'm not sure why David brought you into this, but I have a little girl back at home and I can't-" Clark was over spoken by the old man wanting to know how old his daughter was. Clark told him this hoping the old man would leave him so he could get going soon.

He did leave…..

…Until Clark entered the elevator…

"Oh, you again." Clark didn't know who the old man was or why he was in the building. Sure, he thought, it was most likely his friends playing some kind of joke… in a way to cheer him up. I mean, what kind of joke is this? Sending some old guy to speak with someone else?

"The name's Larry. Folks around here call me Larry."

"Uh yeah, who would've guessed…" Clark gave off an unamused chuckle wishing he had for just once he had that day taken the stairs than to be in the same small elevator until it reached the ground floor in about 2 minutes, 2 minutes too long.

Clark had expected the man to talk again, say something like a joke or something meaningless to him, but this time Larry turned to him and said to him something only Clark would know about, not his friends, his daughter. It was something he thought no one would ever talk to him about.

"Clark," Larry whispered looking down at the floor. "Why do you believe it's your fault?" Clark looked up at the old man with a confuse stare, no it was more annoyed than confused.

"Back then, I was thought it was just going to be another day, another day of bonding. But it was an accident, it wasn't your fault." Larry looked up at Clark, no smile, but sadness.

"What? What are you talking about?" Clark was unsure what was going on, why this man was saying this. He assumed this guy was senile or something, but it all changed when Larry opened his mouth.

"I know what happened to your father Clark, it wasn't your fault." Clark stood staring at the man unsure how to act. His friend David or anyone else from the office couldn't have possibly known about his father. It was strange, Clark when looking at Larry, his name was his father's and he looked like him if he actually was old.

"When we played after school in the backyard," He paused, both of his hands twitched every few seconds. "I brought out my Magnemite, my starter Pokemon from back when I was a kid."

"S-stop… y-you're not…" Clark stuttered as he shut his eyes clenching both fists to the side. "H-how could you have known t-that!? HOW COULD YOU HAVE KNOWN!?" Clark shouted at Larry as he stood there next to him with a sad look in his eyes.

"Your father, he too was named Larry. That's me son." He smiled. "I'm still here. Because of the Time Crisis, I am here to tell you something."

"B-but y-you're dead… that Pokemon killed you! I saw it!" Clark at the verge of tears tried to back away from the old man, but in the small elevator he couldn't.

"There was a storm that day. I was sparing against another one of my Pokemon. The lightning you saw that day, the one that got me, it wasn't Magnemite or any other Pokemon. I was struck by lightning, no Pokemon was involved." Larry, Clark's father placed his hand on his shoulder, he didn't force his hand off, and instead he let the tears fall down his face. Thinking back to that day, he remembered how he used to play with his father's Pokemon, pretending to be a Pokemon trainer with his father being the gym leader or his rival to become a Pokemon champion or preparing to travel the region together to follow in his father's footsteps.

Larry handed him a standard red and white Pokeball with a small sticker attached at the top, something Clark remembered well and what Pokemon this ball belonged to, a bolt symbol slightly faded and years old… Magnemite. Clark accepted it like welcoming back an old friend.

"I know in your time I wasn't around to see you grow up. You're daughter; I'm sure that deep down she still wants to speak to her father again." The elevator doors opened at the ground floor slowly. Clark stepped out of the elevator and looked back at Larry smiling back at him.

"Do you have to go back now?" Clark asked as he watched Larry remain inside the elevator, keeping the doors open a little while longer. "The Time Crisis you mentioned, there is a portal here?"

Larry gave a slight nod in response, "If I don't go back, it'll alter the timeline. I'm old news son. Be there for your daughter. Goodbye Clark." Larry finally said as the elevator doors slowly shut. Clark wanted to say more, yet all he could do was smile one last time at his father. Maybe it was the best way to say goodbye to him.

Clark had returned home after a 30 minute drive. Like always, the house lights were on and the babysitter left leaving him and his daughter alone. Clark walked up to his daughter's room knocking on the door before entering.

There sat on the bed was his daughter Alice reading from a book. Alice noticed Clark enter her room and sat down on her bed beside her and presented her his father's Pokeball.

Alice looked up at the ball unsure how to feel at her father showing the Pokeball to her, confused as to why he had it, or was he going to claim that she had a Pokeball hidden in the house or the garden.

"I know I haven't been around much, and I know I haven't been a good father to you. But I want to make amends for how I have been acting since your mother passed, I want us to start over, I love you Alice." Clark waited for Alice to either shout at him or question him. He then thought as entire room became silent at what Larry had said to him, that his daughter wanted to speak to him again. At this rate, he believed that it was too late, that he messed up.

Alice then moved up to Clark and hugged him, it was the same kind of hug he remembered receiving from Alice whenever he returned home from work back when she was still young. Clark held Alice close, he could hear Alice sob silently into his chest, and cried with her.

Magnemite's ball suddenly opened releasing Magnemite as it spun around the room frantically for what Clark assumed his former owner. But instead Magnemite saw Clark, recognizing him as the child it once played with. Alice looked up at the Pokemon and back at her father.

"Where did it come from? Does that mean you like Pokemon now?" Asked Alice as she held up her hands at the floating Magnemite as it rested its body within her palms.

"How about we go down stairs together? We'll talk about it there." Clark said with a warm smile ignoring the tears that fell down his cheek that night.

That night, Clark saw something he thought a few moments ago he would never see again. Staring up at him holding his hand was Alice smiling at him for the first time in a long time. Together with Magnemite they walked down stairs together.

* * *

"And that's the story why Clark is in a happy mood today." Michael grinned as he finished the story awaiting for the group to somewhat praise him for his story.

"Mike, how the heck do you know any of this, if it just happened yesterday?" Tommy asked standing next to Samantha. Tommy was the shortest of the group in terms of height. People often had mistaken him for a teenager for how young he looked.

"Clark said so himself. From meeting the old guy Larry to talking with his daughter going downstairs." Michael glanced over at Leon, another member of their group texting on his phone. "How about you Leon? You heard anything Time Crisis related? Something bizarre that happened to others recently?"

Leon was the kind of man who devoted his life to texting, ever since he was a child, he would always text or write down everything that happened that day in some kind of dairy. People have asked him about it multiple times; the reason was because of his brother in the war got into an accident that made him forget who he was. Amnesia, Leon believed something like that would happen to him one day, so he wrote down everything on what he did everyday fearing he would forget the most important things to him… like writing down how a random Pidgey outside his house looked at him funny.

"I may have heard something about this Time Crisis? Why, do you want to hear this one?" He asked looking up from his phone, "We do have about 10 minutes left before we have to get back to work."

"Yeah!"

"Go for it Leon my man!"

"Well, alright then, this story I heard about during that fire drill last week. I heard this woman… Julie Rice I think it was. Not sure where she works at, but I heard her talk to another woman about it… she said it happened on Saturday night."

* * *

 ****

 **The Final Story – Story of a Child**

On Saturday night in the city on the bus wanting to go home after a long tiresome night out with friends was a 32 year old woman by the name of Julie Rice. Partying with her friends was every 3-4 weeks depending on their time schedules… but there was a reason for the partying out into the city. Julie and her husband Jonathan have been trying for a baby for 2 years; and so far nothing. Negative after negative results Julie began to notice a change in her husband's mood lately.

Julie assumed that Jonathan didn't love her anymore that she couldn't get pregnant, she felt tired so of trying, tired on holding on much longer on their marriage. Sooner or later it would be over.

20 minutes it would take for the bus to arrive at her destination, where home was. "Maybe he's waiting in the kitchen this time. No doubt playing chess by himself again…" She quietly whispered to herself at the thought of Jonathan playing chess at the kitchen table.

She remembered how she first met Jonathan 10 years ago at a small café in the city. Jonathan sat at a table nearest the café's large window playing chess alone. They didn't speak at first, the second day, or even the third to fourth. It took an entire month for Julie to walk up to the table he sat at and just say hi to him.

Just that simple 'hi' sparked a relationship; it was something she didn't expect to happen. All Julie wanted at first was to start up a conversation with anyone until she had to leave to go to work that afternoon. She never expected to meet Jonathan, the man she was proud to call her husband and perhaps one day soon after the marriage a father.

Their relationship had been going downhill for a while now. Whenever Julie returned home from work or being with her friends, she would usually find Jonathan in the kitchen playing chess alone since the kitchens color scheme matched the same café they met in. sometimes he was never there, he had gone to bed, hardly speaking to one another.

"Maybe this is it for us…" She whispered to herself staring out the bus window as it passed multiple buildings of the city almost exiting to the highway. "All because I can't have any children. I finally meet the man of my dreams… when I am broken." Julie then closed her eyes tight trying to prevent any tears, but she couldn't. one by one the tears fell, all she could think of at that moment was being back in that café…

"Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" a young girl had approached and sat down besides Julie. Assuming that the girl's mother was somewhere on the bus and her daughter just randomly running over to someone and talking to them, Julie expected the mother to call her back. But looking both forward and back to the bus, it was just her and the little girl. Julie didn't notice the bus ever stopping since she got on, perhaps she just didn't notice.

Looking at the young girl beside her, her red hair and red dress with couple of badges attached with many shapes and picture, she seemed happy to be sitting next to her.

"Uh, i-it's nothing. Are you lost?" She asked, not even realizing that the bus driver glanced back at them every once in a while.

"I'm not lost. I'm going home on THIS bus." Said the little girl as she began humming happily. "When I get home, daddy said he would bake a few cookies for me. Double chocolate chip!"

"Oh, sounds delicious."

"I know! Daddy makes the best cookies, since he is a baker at some cake store near home. They make the best cakes and cookies in the region, all thanks to my dad."

"Does your mom know you're on a bus this late at night?" Julie asked looking at her wristwatch with the time being 13 minutes to midnight. Julie thought that maybe the little girl's parents trusted her to get on the bus this late at night all by herself.

The girl stared blankly at Julie for an entire minute before she just laughed. "Mommy, of course you know we get the bus to see daddy. Did you forget again? C'mon!"

'Mommy?' she thought, why did the girl call her mommy? Was it some kind of joke kids her age did with other strangers? Pretending to be related to them? That didn't sound right… Either way, Julie just ignored it and let her sit there until the bus reached her stop in another…

…

…

12 Minutes. Not too long to wait now. With a deep sigh, Julie began closing her eyes and imagined herself back at home. Soon, Julie could finally relax after a tiring long day. First a nice long bath, some reading from her favourite book and-

"Did you know I am good at skateboarding?" The little girl said causing Julie open her eyes at the sudden voice, "I have been practicing for some time now, but I can't jump on it or I'll fall off and hurt myself."

"So you like skateboarding then?" Julie asked the girl, "How did you get into that?"

The girl looked up at Julie with a huge grin, the biggest grin Julie saw that day, "You introduced me to skateboarding mommy." She laughed, "Did you forget that one too?"

"Why do you keep on calling me 'Mommy'? And why are you on this bus late at night? You have already said you wanted to see your dad. But I should tell you that I already have a husband. So if you were trying to hook me up with your father like in romance stories involving single parents meeting up then-"

"No silly. I am your daughter, Rebecca? Remember me now?" She gently touched Julie's arm causing her to tense up a little. "Dad works at a bakery near our house. You work at that pretty fashion place in the city. Dad's name is Jonathan, remember?"

But before Julie could question Rebecca more, the bus driver after stopping at a red light caught her attention asking her if she was feeling alright. Julie turned her attention to the bus driver replying to him that she is feeling fine, but on returning her attention to Rebecca, she wasn't sitting beside her anymore. She hadn't moved down the bus or hid beneath the seats… she was gone.

Looking out the bus window she thought she would see Rebecca outside the bus, but all she saw was a dark road and nothing more. And so, the bus began moving again towards her destination.

* * *

"And? What happened next?" Demanded Samantha stepping up to Leon. The others waited eagerly for Leon to conclude the story, even if they had 1 minute remaining until they had to return to work.

"And that's all I got from the fire drill I'm afraid." Leon sighed, followed by the groans of his friends wanting to hear how the story ended for Julie. "But it was until yesterday I heard from her friends yesterday that Julie and her husband Jonathan are having a baby together. Julie was already 2 weeks pregnant at the time when meeting Rebecca."

"My guess was that after the whole bus scenario, Julie returned home and rekindled her relationship with Jonathan, later finding out she was pregnant." Smiled Jake throwing his empty paper cup into the trashcan.

"Maybe that Time Portal brought Julie and Jonathan's child from the future to help them. Kind've like how the second story with Clark seeing his father again." Said Michael as he looked over at the wall where the clock was located.

…3

…2

…1

It was back to work for everyone in the building. Many already had returned to their work stations, except for the 5 friends.

"So, got any more stories for lunch anyone?" Asked Jake with a smirk looking back and forth at his friends.

"I've got one," Michael said, "This story is about the end of the old world and the beginning of a new world… for the Anomalies and my master." Michael's face and body were engulfed by a blinding light as a set of armor appeared around him. Many people in the building claimed to hear Michael laugh like a madman as he attacked so many people throughout each floor.

Many witnessed the anomalies appearing within the building preventing anyone from escaping… only a few witnessed a man with silver hair commanding the anomalies alongside the man once known to many as Michael now an Agent.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Trivia:**

This chapter was originally supposed to set around a factory setting, but that idea was scrapped.

 **AN: Next chapter may take a week or two, but i'll try as best as i can to get it finished with. Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome. And so, until next time...**


	14. Chapter 14 One Thousand Years, you Ready

Chapter 14 - One Thousand Years, you Ready?

* * *

Saffron City – Year 3019

What we expected in this timeline was something so alien to us that we would be lost and completely confused by our surroundings, the technology far beyond our timeline. Saffron City in the future was different in terms of taller buildings, streets, and the clothing people wore. The color was mostly white, black, and a light blue.

When we entered the city after leaving the portal, man, we looked so out of place there, gawking up at the night sky filled with flying cars/ships with our mouths wide open.

"Wowie," said Espeon with a small giggle, "And to think that we are standing in a timeline where all of us are already dead... tragic. Oh look at that large monitor up there!" She said pointing her paw at one of the billboards on the side of the building in front of us.

The monitor displayed some kind of Pokemon battle happening somewhere within the Kanto region. The battle was 2 vs. 2 with 4 Pokemon I had never seen before. Those 4 Pokemon didn't look like any Pokemon I have seen within the Kanto, Hoenn, Johto Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, or Alola regions. I wanted to check the monitor for information about the battle, who the trainers were and what the battle was about, and of course what kind of Pokemon they were, but I couldn't find anything.

" _So Pokemon battle exists still? That's good."_ I thought as I watched the battle against the 2 trainers continue. _"I wonder if my house is still there in Nuvema town. Not in the same way I last saw it in. maybe that part of town was cleared away to make room for some kind of new building or more."_ With that thought, I wondered about the Saviors' and if they were still around helping others across regions with their problems. I wanted to explore this timeline so much more than we did that day, to see what the future was like, history, music, the technology, and so much more.

"You there, Hey!" a voice brought us back from gazing up at the monitors attached to the buildings. The man was wearing the same get up as the other citizens, except he had red light line things all over body. "So you guys are the Savior members travelling throughout the timeline to hunt down the anomalies, right?"

"And you are?" Asked Brent clenching his fists suspicious of the man as he stepped towards us more extending his hand out front to shake hands.

"My name is Drake. Like you I am a Savior member also on the task to hunt down the anomalies within different timelines. Hillary Turner and Rick told me I might be meeting you 4 within the time dimension or at a certain timeline." He said with a smile. I shook his hand.

"My name's Zack Raines. This is Lisa Rivers, Brent Jackson, and Espeon." I said noticing some of the people walking through the street watching us.

"How about we go inside on the restaurant's here to get a bite to eat? I can fill you guys in on what I have discovered so far in this timeline."

* * *

Saffron City – Unnamed Restaurant

The restaurant was slightly similar to the present era, only it had strange artwork at every wall none of us had seen before with a strange light changing from red, blue, green and yellow every second.

All 5 of us were seated (Yes, Espeon was also accepted to sit down with us.) and appearing in front of us were the menu's. It was some kind of hologram that appeared in front of us that we could touch, interact with. The menu not only displayed the name of the food and price, but it actually showed a 3d photo of the food, options of how much you wanted and what you didn't want.

The food was almost the same, just some new selections here and there with some of our present era food all sorted by region. Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Etc. Pasta, burgers, takoyaki, and those kinds of foods from different regions were listed there.

Brent had ordered a large slice of pepperoni pizza, Lisa and Drake ordered the same food; noodle soup. I just ordered a plain hamburger, and Espeon just ordered nacho's after being disgusted with the other foods with meat this restaurant had to offer. The food tasted…okay I guess, I don't know, it just tasted in my opinion; fake, I'm not sure why. I'm not saying it tasted terrible; it was something I couldn't put my finger on.

"So Drake," Brent said after eating his pizza. "How long have you been in this timeline for? Like have you learnt anything so far about the whereabouts of the anomaly?"

"Well, I have been in this timeline for about 2 months now." Drake said as he chuckled to himself lightly before eating more of his soup.

"2 months? But I thought the time portals couldn't stay open for too long within a timeline." Espeon asked as she stared at her nachos in disgust.

"I missed the first time portal after dealing with the anomaly there. At first I believed I would be trapped in this timeline. For 2 months I believed that this place was my home now, that I had to adjust to the changes, make new friends, and try to act like I belonged here." Drake stared at his food for a minute in silence. I thought he would be happy that the portal was open again so he could leave, but there was a problem. Believing he was trapped in the future forever, he wanted to check up on his family through records, he also discovered something about himself.

"I wanted to check up on my family through records I gained access to… I do return to my timeline, but it won't be for long."

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked, Drake now looking up from his food at us.

"Next year in our timeline, I will die. You see, for years I have been fighting cancer. Last year I thought the cancer was cured. The document I read about me revealed that in 4 months from now, it'll be back, and they can't cure it this time." Drake stared back at his food, "Finding out how and when you die sounds scary. Knowing that your life only has a year left, I think it was a good thing finding that out. Because today, today is my last mission with the savior's. I want to spend my last remaining days with my family."

A tear ran down Drake's cheek as he smiled, "I also read about my children, you know. They have a good life ahead of them. I am scared of dying, but when the time comes… I think I'll be ready."

What Drake said that day, it all happened to him. His cancer returned and he died a year later. During his final days to the last moments of his life, knowing that he would die soon, he would always be seen smiling. I wondered what the records would tell me about my life, what I did, and how I would die. Would I have reached my dream on becoming a rank 01 Savior member and having a family? Sure the answers where there, all I had to do was look for them. But I didn't. If I had searched for those answers, maybe I would've seen what would happen to my friends and family… especially those that I lost or would lose.

"But enough about my health. Since I enjoyed myself in this timeline, after defeating the anomaly and missing the portal, I learned of something interesting about these anomalies that might assist you guys. It's about this man who has been sighted by a few other Savior members also travelling through time, a man with silver hair wearing a black suit wielding a katana."

Espeon's ears suddenly perked up as she heard Drake talk about the man, "T-this silver haired guy," Espeon said with a low growl, "Does this man have a scar on the left side of his cheek?"

"I was only told about his silver hair, weapon he used and black suit. I don't know about any scar." Drake said. Espeon gritted her teeth in anger and remained still like a statue. After a while, she calmed down and let Drake continue.

"This man has been sighted commanding the anomalies to attack civilians throughout multiple points in time. Some of us have tried to attack him, but like the anomalies, he possesses the same exact power as them."

"We have met a person like that," I said, "They wear some kind of armor. They were talking about appearing again in our present era at some point soon, and that they had a master behind all of this."

"A master, it's possible that the man with silver hair may be this master they mentioned." Drake said pulling out a small circular object that displayed a small holographic projection of some electronics business. "I have been researching this business for a month now; Lion Tech. They build electronic devices for other businesses and home use. I did some digging on the place and last month, it was all over the news… they shut down the company. The next week, the boss of the company; Philip Goldberg disappeared from the public eye, his family and friends have not seen him once since then. There have been reports over the past few weeks that lights and strange are coming from the building. And recently I have seen more anomalies around the city, not just back allies and dark buildings, but Lion Tech."

"Y-you think, there a-are anomalies in there?" Lisa asked shyly. Drake gave a short nod.

"Yes, I believe that the anomaly ball that appears in all times appeared in that building recently. But there is a problem; now that the building has been shut down for some time, there is some security still guarding the place." Drake shut off the small device and placed it back inside his jacket pocket. "Before you guys showed up here, I thought I would have to do this mission myself. If we team up to take down the anomaly within the timeline, we can get out before the portal closes."

"Alright, we're in." Said Brent, "Just tell us what we need to do."

* * *

Saffron City – Book Store

It had been about 20 minutes since Drake told us that he needed to gather the gear needed to break into the Lion Tech building as well as some healing items for the security robotics that we may fight. Drake said that the robotics that we would be fighting had some kind of built-in tech that prevented a Pokemon of any type from using their moves. The gear Drake was going to get would allow us; me, Lisa and Brent to disable the robotics ability to block Pokemon moves by planting some kind of EMP device on the robotics.

To pass the time while waiting for Drake to finish with the collection, we visited a small bookstore west near the city's exit. Inside were a large collection of small boxes filled with holographic books that could be purchased for a cheap price. And over in the small section in the corner were regular standard present era books that cost more.

" OH. MY. GOD!" Espeon whispered loudly as she had pulled out one of the present era books from one of the bookcases, alerting both us and the store clerk to notice Espeon holding the book with her psychic. Walking over to Espeon, she turned to us and handed the book to Brent, "Read this, you won't believe it."

Brent looked at the front cover of the book reading the title first; 'The Judgement Sword' with an image in the center of a detailed black sword with small thorns at the pommel. And at the bottom of the cover were written; 'Written by Brent Jackson'

"Oh c'mon! This is probably some other guy named Brent Jackson." Brent turned the first page of the book and began reading. " 'Brent Jackson, a number one selling author releases his 4th book in memory of his friends from the Savior's who died in combat'… W-what?"

Brent stared at the words written on the page trying to make sense of it. 'clearly this was some other Brent Jackson who worked at the Savior's.' He thought, It was his son, named after him, grandson? Heck, it could be anyone with the same name as him. But as he thought about it, it could be true, Brent writing books.

"How did I become a writer? Heck, I am pretty terrible at reading." Brent flipped the book over. It was a small summary of what the book was about, but Brent didn't read it.

"Maybe after seeing that you do write books in the future," Espeon said looking up at Brent, "that is what sparked or will spark you into writing? I mean, would you have even considered on becoming a writer if you had not seen this book?"

"But that's insane, I can't be a writer. I like my job in the Savior's." Brent said as he placed the book back in the bookcase, "Me, an author? C'mon! It ain't gonna happen."

Brent walked away from the book as fast as possible trying to find something else to talk about. What Brent didn't see when he had placed the book back were 7 other books written by him, Brent Jackson. I'm not sure when Brent started writing stories, perhaps 20 years or 30 years later. The books he wrote, they were mostly books for children. They were simple stories, adventure, fantasy; it was just something he liked to write about. He wasn't famous as in worldwide famous. Only in his home town and nearby settlements that everyone knew who he was. It was only after his death when people worldwide knew his name.

None of us knew why he wanted to write stories; he never gave a reason for it. Perhaps he had a few ideas for a few stories that he liked and thought he could get some extra cash for it, or maybe it was because when he saw that book 'The judgement Sword' in the bookstore that day, he had to write it, so that his past self could see it, exactly like he did.

* * *

Lion Tech Building Floor 14 – 1 Month Ago

Inside the Lion Tech building in a laboratory on the 14th floor was an elderly man by the name of Philip Goldberg shouting in desperation at a man whom he had wanted to do business with. Philip was 86 years old fearing that after he was gone, his company would either fail or his company would be sold to another. He wanted to stay around much longer than what the doctors told him (2 weeks) to ensure that his company would stay for years to come, perhaps double or triple an average person's lifespan, maybe more if he could.

The man Philip was shouting at through video phone was someone dealing in the black markets. There was this rumor going around, a prototype project that had just finished but needed a potential donor. The project was called 'Eternal' where one's mind to be placed inside a computer living forever. But the deal between the 2 had failed in 2 ways; the first was because of the risks of not that the project may or may not work. And the second was the amount of power the machine would use up.

"No! wait, stop! I have money, all the money I can offer you. Please, I can offer you partnership with Lion Tech. y-you'll have double- no! Triple the amount I'll give you!" Philip shouted at the monitor desperately pleading for the man to listen to him.

"I'm sorry, Philip. But I can't accept. As of tomorrow, the project will be cancelled." The man said, almost felling sorry for refusing his clients desperate plea to purchase the machine on staying alive. "It isn't about the money, Philip. I'm sorry, but we have already pulled the plug on the project. Please do not contact us again."

The monitor faded away into nothing leaving Philip crying in the lab alone desperately pleading for the man to return, as if the man could somehow hear him, moved by his tears for him to return and allow him to purchase the machine…something did happen, but it wasn't the monitor switching back on to the man, instead it was another man standing behind him.

"It is a shame that you could not purchase the machine, though it would not work even if you did have it."

Philip almost had a heart attack when he suddenly heard the voice behind him. He was sure that the laboratory was locked before he made the call. With a quick turn he stared at the man with long silver hair to the neck, wearing a black suit no tie, trying to figure out if he knew who he was, an employee? No. Perhaps it was an associate of the man from the black market. 'The true reason for not selling me the machine was… to steal my money, and keeping the machine!' He thought gritting his teeth as the man smiled.

"Who are you? How much did you hear?!" He shouted gripping his cane ready to strike the man.

"My name is Requiem, and you Philip Goldberg," The man named Requiem said pointed at him. "My master has realized your dream, and you have been accepted into the new world."

"What is this? Your black market buddies sending you here to steal from me? To kill me? Hah! not likely." Philip gritted his teeth, he didn't care anymore. He was ready to kill Requiem. He didn't want to die. If this was an associate of the man from the black market he made contact with, trying to kill him, Philip was ready.

"You wish to, live forever? Watch over your company so that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands? My master can grant you your wish; your dream can become reality. Only if you agree." With a snap of his fingers, multiple humanoid, flying and larger anomalies appeared around the lab.

"T-this is some kind of-"

"Trick?" Requiem interrupted. "No trick, I assure you. You wish to live forever, or should I allow these creatures you see before you to attack you and your precious company?" Requiem held out his hand expecting Philip to shake his.

Philip stood still for a moment unsure what do. 'Was this guy legit?' He thought as his heart started beating faster as he heard the creatures surrounding them growl and make inhuman noises. 'Your dream can become a reality… live forever… can I really have all of that because of this guy?' Philip shook Requiem's hand suddenly, he didn't remember ignoring the anomalies and walking up to him.

"You made the right choice," Requiem said with a smile, "Forever; your dream shall be a reality. But before we begin, I have to warn you about 4 individuals that have become somewhat of a nuisance…"

Lion Tech building shut down a few days later; all employees had left the building along with all of its valuable equipment inside. All except for 1… on the 14th floor.

* * *

Lion Tech Building – Back Ally

Hiding behind a large dumpster just outside the Lion Tech building we watched and waited patiently to make our move. Drake had the gear we needed to break into the building, from what we were told by Drake, there were 5 guards and 4 flying drones patrolling the back entrance. All we had to do was to sneak our way inside, or if there was no other option, we had to fight them.

"So what do we do?" I asked looking over the dumpster at the guards patrolling the area as Drake set up a strange device to use on the drones, "Sneak in and avoid fighting? Or do we fight them?"

"If we fight them, it will only attract more unwanted guests. If there are anomalies inside the building, we can't risk anyone getting hurt or killed. But if they do see us, we have to take them out as fast as possible otherwise they will call for reinforcements."

Drake gave each of us except Espeon small circular devices that would disable the Drones from preventing our Pokemon from using moves. From what Drake had learnt from the drones is that they only have 1 kind of weapon; a stun gun that shot small pellet-like balls at the target increasing its effectiveness with each additional pellet. The guards had similar weapons, but there weapons were rapid fire, heavier than what the drones could carry. Drake told us that how the drones prevented Pokemon from using their moves was because it acts similar in the way of an EMP.

"So what should I do if I can't use any of my moves? I'm just going to be in the way, huh?" Espeon said looking at the drones patrolling the area near the buildings door now.

"True, you can't do anything until the drone's ability's have been disabled. Just stay back until then." Drake said petting Espeon's head as she growled. "Okay everyone; get ready to throw the devices at the drones"

Brent threw the device first at the closest drone that flew near us, the device attached itself like a magnet onto the head of the drone causing it to panic as it flew left and right trying to detach the device on top of its head.

"Go! I'll take care of the guards, you three focus on the drones. The devices will take them out after a few throws." Said Drake as he got up and ran from the corner throwing similar but not the same devices as the ones we were using for the drones. He was using smoke/EMP bombs that blocked the guard's sight and preventing them from using their radios to call for reinforcements. The Drones however were not affected by EMP devices, something to do with a special device built in to shield it from attacks, I don't know.

Brent, Lisa and I ran out into the area and focused on the drones throwing the devices at them flying into a panic-like state. With the final device planted on the last of the drones, we were ready to attack. Lisa sent out her Pidgey, Brent sent out his Murkrow, and I sent out Golurk with Espeon supporting Drake with the guards.

"Ah!" Drake was struck in the stomach hard by one of the guards using a baton causing him to kneel to the ground in pain. Espeon retaliated by grabbing the baton out of the guard's hand and struck him at the side of his forehead knocking him out.

"Drake," Espeon said, "Are you alright?"

"Gah!" Drake groaned trying to stand but couldn't, "I-I'm fine… we can still take them out… q-quick!"

The drones still with the devices attached to their heads aimed their weapons at our Pokemon firing the stun pellets at them. Pidgey used gust to attack 1 of the drones pushing it at the buildings wall damaging it slightly.

"Golurk, grab the drone and crush it." I said pointing at the closest drone Golurk could reach. Golurk grabbed the drone successfully crushing it with both hands. The drone emitted some kind of electrical shockwave to attack Golurk, but it didn't seem to affect Golurk.

Lisa had told her Pidgey to use Fly at the already damaged drone as it shot pellet after pellet at Pidgey slowly being affected by them. Pidgey had managed to get a few good hits on the drone, until finally the pellets affects had overtaken Pidgey causing it to drop hard onto the ground. The drone didn't stop there, it just continued to fire more pellets at the already stunned Pidgey, ignoring Brent's Murkrow flying at full speed towards the drone.

Murkrow flew right into the Drone destroying it upon impact focusing already on the other 2 drones that flew after it shooting more pellets. Lisa ran towards Pidgey to heal it from the stun and a Potion after losing some HP from the fall. Golurk flew up after the Drones using Shadow Punch aggressively at them hitting only 1 drone a few times but not causing enough damage to destroy it.

Throwing out Latias' Poke ball releasing her, "Latias, use Dragon Claw on the drones." Latias looked up at the drones being chased by Golurk as they shot pellets at Murkrow flying away from them. She stared for a while until she levitated towards them at a fast speed using Dragon Claw as she approached 1 of them cutting 1 across the middle destroying it instantly.

As the drone fell to the ground, Latias cheered loudly to herself for a small brief moment only to realize that her claws stung badly after using Dragon Claw. She hugged her hurt paw and levitated back down towards me crying. That was the thing about her. Heh, can't believe I forgot about that. Back when we were younger, every time she was either upset or saddened by something minor or large, she would always come to me and try to tell me what it was that made her sad… even if it was done almost 100% of the time with charades… that seemed to last longer than it should. Not sure why I brought that up, so back to the story.

With the drones now destroyed and the guards taken care of, Drake with the help from Espeon walked over to the building to unlock the locked door. It took some time for him to bypass the security, but once he got through he waited for us to finish healing up our Pokemon from the stun pellets.

"Let's go, before more show up." Brent said pumping his fist above him, "No drones or freaks will stop us from accomplishing our goal."

* * *

Lion Tech Building – Lobby

We had found ourselves at the lobby of the building. It was empty unlike the back ally, and that was something that worried Drake.

"Strange, if the ball anomaly is supposed to be here, then why haven't we seen other anomalies yet?" Drake walked further inside looking up at the large window above the entrance. Espeon walked up to him…

"Maybe the reason we haven't seen any yet is because they are most likely guarding the ball anomaly. Perhaps they are somehow on to us knowing that there are some pesky trouble makers destroying them one after the other."

Lisa took out the device to scan for nearby anomalies within the timeline and said, "T-there aren't any in this section of the building, but they are in here further up… t-that's odd…" Brent walked up to her and looked at the device.

"They're on the 14th floor all together surrounding a larger anomaly. T-the anomaly ball, y-you think?" Lisa asked as she returned the device back in her pocket.

"Welp, just like a video game or some anime moment; we have a boss fight on our hands." Espeon smiled as she pointed towards the sign near the front desk reading 'Stairs' "If you have enough Potions, Revives, and enough Levels I think we should be alright. So to be safe, let's save the game to slot 01/01."

"Aw c'mon!" Brent said annoyed at Espeon's silliness, "Life ain't a video game. Sure we have Levels and HP stats for our Pokemon and such. But there ain't not dang save and load system… ah whatever! Let's go invade their party!"

14 flights of stairs we had to walk up, walking up to the first floor took us 1-2 minutes, the next flight of stairs took about 2 minutes, to the 3rd and 4th floor took longer this time since we had to wait for Brent to catch his breath… 4 minutes. Floors 5, 6 and 7 took us 5 minutes each, so because of that we all took a quick 5 minute break to get ready for the next flight of stairs.

Floors 8 went surprisingly being around 30 seconds this time… but it all returned back to before when floors 9 and 10 came… 6 minutes each, thanks Brent.

So with that, Espeon annoyed at Brent slowing us down decided to use up all of her Psychics PP just to carry Brent up the last flight of stairs which we completed within 6 minutes… thinking of it now, I guess we could've saved a lot more time if Espeon had used Psychic to carry Brent up the stairs…

* * *

Lion Tech Building – 14

 **th** **Floor Laboratory**

It was dark and damp within the laboratory, but we could still see thanks to the windows at the far wall. It was a large rectangular room split into 2 sections; a lower section with a few boxes and a large machine near the far wall, and the balcony where we were on that over looked the lower section of the lab.

"Where are they?" Brent asked as he leaned over the railing looking down at the lower section. "The device said there were a lot of anomalies here, but all we find is nothing but a whole lot of nothing-"

"You have come!" a deep robotic voice echoed throughout the lab startling us. ' _Was that an anomaly?'_ I thought, _'But where is it?'_

"I was told of arrival, and here you are ready to destroy the anomalies." The voice said with a low chuckle. Suddenly, the door behind us shut tight preventing us from leaving. "I am afraid I cannot let you succeed in this petty task."

"Come out and face us, damn it!" Brent shouted, his voice echoed throughout the lab, "You think we're just going to ignore you freaks from harming others just so ya can have some strange 80s disco party? Not on my watch!"

The laboratory's lights turned on illuminating the entire lab, and the machine beneath the balcony lit up. There in the center of the black screen was a lime green 3d outline of a man's face smiling at us.

"I have succeeded," it laughed, "I have now accomplished my dream; to live forever while- no! Watching over a company is child's play. I can create more, more powerful companies and be the most successful businessman that ever lived; Philip Goldberg! A name written in history forever."

"Philip Goldberg? Wait! How do you know about the anomalies?" Drake demanded as he glared at the computer below. Philip continued to smile at us rarely moving a muscle… or pixel.

"I was given this gift by a man who calls himself Requiem, plus giving me command of all anomalies within this timeline, as long as I put a stop to you!"

"R-Requiem?" Espeon said surprised at first, but then glared furiously at Philip as she stepped forward towards the balcony railings wanting to get answers from him.

"Speaking of the anomalies." Philip laughed as 5 humanoid anomalies fell from the ceiling surrounding us. "I can order them as much as I desire. Perhaps they shall be my new minions so that people like you do not come after me again. But the people within this city will learn of the same thing… never fuck with Philip Goldberg!" Philip displayed multiple holographic images above him showing various locations within the city. Each screen had anomalies attacking multiple civilians and destroying buildings.

"You monster!" Lisa shouted as Philip closed the other monitors that displayed the attack on the city. "Why are you doing this!?"

"I have obtained my dream to live forever." Philip said, "Many have tried on so many occasions on stealing my dream from me. I will not allow petty life forms from stealing my dream from me! I will never allow beings like you to live!" Philip shouted

2 large cables from the machine stretched itself up towards the balcony and forcefully hit all of us as we fell to the lower section of the laboratory were multiple anomalies awaited us. Philip shrieked loudly as he ordered for the anomalies to attack us.

Espeon stood in front of me as I stood up, 2 humanoid anomalies and 1 new anomaly faced us; it was a flying anomaly that somehow resembled a Zubat with 2x larger wings but with no mouth.

"Espeon, use Confusion." I said, Espeon focused on the closest anomaly and used Confusion hitting them causing them to stumble back slightly. The flying anomaly remained next to the other anomalies and didn't attack yet, so it waited. The humanoid anomaly that didn't get attacked ran up to Espeon and slapped her with its arms. The anomaly that was just attacked by Espeon's confusion did the same, but she quickly dodged at the last second.

"Use Psybeam!" Espeon jumped up in the air and shot a beam at the 2 humanoid anomalies pushing them back against the wall leaving them wide open for Espeon another chance to attack. But that's when the flying anomaly entered the battle. It flew down to Espeon aiming for her head so fast that the impact caused both of them to fall to the ground. Slightly dizzy, Espeon shook her head quickly regaining her composure and focused as she targeted the flying anomaly instead as it tried to fly away. Espeon had grabbed the flying anomaly with her psychic and slammed it forcefully into the solid concrete wall just above Philip laughing at the fight before him.

Espeon then focused on the other 2 humanoid anomalies using a barrage of Psybeam, confusion and Psychic one after the other gritting her teeth with every move used. _"I'll kill you."_ Espeon thought, _"I'll kill you! Requiem… I WILL KILL YOU!"_

Brent and Lisa fought together to battle the anomalies with Muk and Blitzle defending an injured Drake he received from the fall.

"Muk, Sludge Bomb the freaks, pronto!" Muk hurled a ball of purple slime at the 3 anomalies together inflicting some damage to them. "Alright! Lisa, you're up!"

"O-okay. Blitzle, Thunder Wave!" Blitzle jumped up and down as the electric charge hit the anomaly preventing it from moving. "Good, now use wild charge." Blitzle nodded in response and jumped up and down again before running in a circle around the anomalies before hitting them.

"Muk, use Power-Up Punch, finish them off!" Muk charged at the anomalies grouped together and punched them with so much force they were pushed back towards the Philip's machine defeating them and causing some damage to machine. With the machine partially damaged, all of us could see from within was the source of the anomalies within the timeline.

"Eh! H-help! I need assistance damn it! Anomalies assist me!" Philip called out to the anomalies… but none came. Angered, Philip lifted the cables above him using them like some kind of whip and shouted, "You miserable fools, I am eternal! I am Philip Goldberg! Fear me!"

"Oh would you please shut up!" Shouted Espeon as she used Psychic to lift up a large chunk of metal from the balcony above us and threw it at Philip damaging the circuits causing Philip to cry out in agony and fear. "C'mon, this guy is an anomaly. We can't let it win!"

"Tell us what you know about the anomalies and we shall grant you a painless death," Espeon said with an evil smile, but Philip ignored Espeon and continued to scream crying for help.

"Alright, Muk use Power-Up Punch at the sonovabitch!" Brent said as Muk attacked Philip. Panicked, Philip used the cable-like whips to attack his attackers, but missed every time, sometimes he hit himself damaging his machine even more.

"Blitzle, use wild charge!" Blitzle charged itself up until it was shrouded in electricity, Blitzle charged itself into Philip inflicting damage, high enough damage that both Philip shrieking so loud that the speakers exploded and for the anomaly within Philip was defeated.

The machine almost destroyed, Philip was still alive clinging on desperate to live, he cried sobbing loudly begging for forgiveness and wanting a second chance at redeeming himself. "Please… all I ever wanted was to live longer… I didn't want to h-hurt anyone."

Espeon walked up to the machine using her Psychic to crush the machine a little letting out a painful shriek from Philip begging her to stop, but she didn't. "You think you can just hurt us, attempt to kill us all and expect us to forgive you?" Espeon growled as she crushed Philip with much more power. "You don't deserve mercy-"

"Espeon!" Brent stepped forward, "That's enough. Despite what he's done, you shouldn't go down to his level." Espeon looked back at Brent glaring at him for a minute before letting Philip go walking back towards me hanging her head low.

"The man w-who gave me this told me of you, h-he and his master c-consider you all as a threat. And they w-will stop at nothing to s-stop you." Philip said with his voice crackling between words, his time was almost up and he knew it. I believe that Philip despite being turned into an anomaly/machine thing and trying to kill us, I don't believe he was truly evil. Perhaps the anomalies or this Requiem guy did something to him when he changed; it corrupted him changing him into something else.

Drake told us after the fight that Philip was never like this. He was a good honest man fearing of leaving the world feeling as if he hadn't done anything worthwhile.

* * *

Time Dimension

"S-so Espeon, do you know who this Requiem is?" Lisa asked Espeon as she leaned sitting against her leg recovering from the battle with Philip.

"I-I… it's nothing," Espeon shook her head and smile. "I just thought he said someone else. I lost my temper back there, huh? Sorry about that." We were unconvinced by this. When Espeon heard the name 'Requiem' from the way she attacked the anomalies and then towards Philip, I had never seen Espeon that angry before. She was obviously holding something back; they obviously had some kind of history together. We didn't pry into it, we thought it would be best to talk to her about it when we got back from the mission to rest up soon.

"Are you going to be alright Drake?" Brent said as he noticed a large cut on Drake's leg.

"I'm alright. Just a small visit to the med bay, and I will be back on my feet in no time." Drake smiled before looking back at the time dimensions exit, back to Pewter city. "You know, being here taught me some things that I wouldn't know about… about my fate, my final hours with my family, I don't want to die, but It was nice meeting you guys. If we ever meet again, drinks are on me."

"We'll hold you to that. And ya better not get us the cheap stuff either." All of us shared a laugh together… our last laugh with Drake. It's not like we didn't have time to visit him, it's because of this time crisis… but we still got together and remembered him over a couple of cheap drinks… but good drinks.

* * *

Unknown Location

On top of a large structure in the middle of an unknown location or time stands Requiem staring at an white armored man sitting on a throne surrounded by 4 different colored orbs. The armored man remained still as if he were sleeping peacefully.

"Master," Requiem bowed before him, "As you may be aware, we have an enemy. 4 of them travelling through time destroying the anomalies we have placed. The agents and I will make it so that they will fail."

Requiem turned away and walked into the portal that appeared behind him, leaving his master alone. The armored man remained silent and still, waiting for the day when all life would sleep.

To be continued...

* * *

Trivia:

I had to play multiple versions of pokemon games with saffron city to try to imagine what a futuristic version would be like as well as watch a few futuristic movies… yeah I didn't get much out of it.


	15. Chapter 15 Welcome to Sunset Casino

Chapter 15 Welcome to Sunset Casino 

**Unknown Time/Region – Sunset Casino**

It was a place known as Sunset Casino, sure you may not have heard of this location within any of the known regions, but this place was only accessible from within the time dimension.

A large casino, red carpets, marbled walls and statues, a massive fountain near the exit that lead back to the time dimension. There were many gambling tables from roulette, poker and blackjack at the right side of the casino, to the left were row after row of slot machines all identical than the last. And up front was the bar with the only person there was the bartender cleaning a cup with a cloth.

"Strange casino," Said Brent, "No gambler betting on his last coin, not girls in sight… not even a drunk mumbling to himself, guess this place must have opened up. Huh?"

"It opened about several months ago my friend, I would say you 4 are the first guests in quite some time." The bartender said cleaning another cup. Walking up to the bar, he was wearing a white tuxedo, black leather gloves and a white fedora hat covering his face. Sitting on the bar stools, the man stopped cleaning and placed both hands on the bar table, tapping his finger in rapid succession. 

"So what'll be my friends? I'm afraid the alcohol selection is not available as of right now, but we do serve up a mean, chilled thirst quenching totally original brand name Doca Cola."

"No thanks," I said refusing the drinks, "But can you tell us where we are? I have never heard of Sunset Casino before. Sure this may sound weird, but what region is this?"

The man remained still and silent, until finally he set the cloth down and sighed deeply, "This place is a place of fun and excitement that I have created, true I may receive a handful of guests such as yourselves, but all I want is to see my guests smile and cheer. Ordering drinks one after another when placing a bet on a number they think will earn them so much cash to end their financial troubles, or gambling for fun…"

The man then removed his hat to reveal his face to us; it was just a floating skull directly over where his neck should be. "And I know why you 4 have come here to my casino… you have come to take down the anomalies, haven't you?" He said with a low chuckle. But before we could do so much as lift a finger, everything went dark.

* * *

 ****

 **Quiz-tastic Studio**

In an instant, we where now inside a darkened square room standing in front of 4 separate red and white striped podiums with the numbers '000' and our names at the front. Suddenly an average sized man wearing a red tuxedo and blonde short curly hair appeared out of nowhere in front of us.

"Annnnnnnd welcome to another fantastic episode of…." The announcer said before the audience we could not see shouted "Quiz-tastic!" followed by a roaring applause.

"First off; a massive thank you to our viewers for our 300th episode. Without you, we wouldn't be here celebrating our 300th episode." The game show host turned towards me. "First off we have contestant number 01/04. Tell us a little but about yourself young man."

"Uh, my name is Zack Raines and I…" I was confused, not sure if I should play along or question any of this. Then the game show host cringed followed by the audience laughing.

"Not a good start there, eh Zack? We the audience and fellow viewers wanted to know about yourself other than your first and last name. And so, on to the next guest!" He cheered loudly turning to Espeon sitting on a large chair behind the podium.

"We have heard from a good source that YOU Espeon can speak, actually speak in human language. This be true?!" He asked Espeon rolling her eyes at the sudden drum roll sound effect that started playing.

"Tell your momma she can go-" Espeon's last words were overtaken by the audience cheering loudly at the sound of her voice. The game show host jumped up in excitement like a child.

"Please Espeon; please tell all of us about yourself." the game show host then smiled.

"My name is obviously Espeon. Female. Single. Teenager, almost adult in Pokemon age. Blah, blah, blah, the end."

The audience clapped along with the game show host laughing excitedly before turning to Brent yawning to himself, not out of boredom, he was just exhausted that day, we all were.

"Looks like we got ourselves a tired little baby. Aw!" a sign slowly lowered from the dark ceiling behind Brent reading 'Tired are we?' as the audience either laughed or said 'Aw' in unison.

"So up 'em at um' my boy, tell the nice audience and the viewers a little about yourself."

"Well uh, my name is Brent Jackson, I live in Saffron city within the Kanto region, born and raised. I work at the Saviors HQ in pewter city-"

"Sorry Brent old boy, I said a little about yourself, not your whole god damned life." The game show host laughed before turning finally to Lisa. "Next we have little Miss Lisa shy- I mean Lisa Rivers." From the nonexistent audience I could hear small laughter. Lisa from behind the podium began fidgeting with her hands as the spotlight focused on her.

"U-um… I-I uh… L-Lisa… I'm f-from…Sinnoh…" She stuttered, the audience began to laugh, others muttered something I couldn't make out.

"LisaLisa?" Espeon said leaning over her podium smiling, "It's alright, we're here for you." Lisa shyly looked up at us and smiled, she was about to say something to us but the game show host interrupted her with a loud clap.

"So that's a Lisa from Sinnoh I think?" The game show host scoffed taking out a handful of cards from his tuxedo, "Of all the guests, we had to get a shy stutterer."

"Hey Blonde-boy!" Shouted Brent, "Why don't ya take those cards and shove em' right up yer ***CENSORED***... I, uh…What?" A loud long beep censored out what Brent was going to say.

"Tsk, Tsk. Rude language Brent old boy." The game show host waved his finger at Brent, "POINT REDUCTION!"

 **Brent's Points -010**

"First round; a Math quiz!"

"All 4 of your must answer at the same time if you know the answer. The correct answers lands you a great 10 points. Incorrect answers and failure at answering questions reduces score by 05 points. Inappropriate behaviour or language as what Mr Jackson spat out before will reduce points by 10." The game show host pointed at a large lit up board that suddenly appeared behind him. "The game is over once round 10 has been reached. All of you work as a team to earn a total of 50 points. Failure at this task and well… you die."

"Question 01; what is this? '2 + 2 =….'"

"4" All of us answered almost at the same time, but what followed was a loud buzzing noise… an incorrect answer.

"Oooh, I'm sorry, but that is incorrect." The game show host shook his head almost laughing. "The correct answer is a math problem. I said 'What is this?' not 'Solve this math solution' tough break kids."

All of our scores had been reduced by 5 points. All of us except for Brent who was now at -15 points were now at -05. Only 9 questions to go.

"Question 02; what is 3 – 3 =?"

"0" I said first, followed by Brent, Lisa and Espeon with the same answer. The audience clapped and cheered when our score boards increased by 10 points. Me, Espeon and Lisa all had 10 points whereas Brent had -05. So we had 7 rounds left to get to a total of 50? " _Seems pretty easy,"_ I thought _"We'll have way past 50 points to win the game…"_

"Question 03; what chapter is the story at so far? Bonus 10 points for the full title."

"Oh, I know this! Chapter 15." Espeon said jumping up at the podium, none of us knew what story the game show host was talking about. But with Espeon's answer and bonus answer filled in, we would most likely earn enough a good score on getting closer to the goal of 50. "And the title is called; Welcome to Sunset Casino."

"Amazing! Even I didn't know the answer to that one. 10 points for Espeon plus 10 for the bonus question." The game show host cleared out his throat before continuing to the next card.

"Question 04; What was the word Brent said that was censored before the game started?" The host smiled awaiting for either us to answer the question, or waiting for the timer for answering questions to reach 0, which was only like 5 seconds.

"Oh c'mon!" Protested Espeon leaning almost over the podium, "We couldn't hear what he said because of that stupid loud 'Beeeep!' noise from before!"

All of us turned to Brent where he just stood there behind his podium crossing his arms, "Hah, I see what ya'll trying to do, you said before that if we use inappropriate language then our points will be reduced-"

"But this is a question," The game show host said scowling only to return to his smiling happy mood again. "I will not take off your points if you use said language to complete a question… but unfortunately, all 4 of you failed to provide the correct answer… 5 POINT REDUCTION!"

"I don't believe this guy!" Espeon said before slamming her face onto the podium earning laughter from the audience.

"Question 05; 2 years ago, there was a large fire at the Marsh Mansion, a mother and daughter had died tragically in the fire, the father fled the scenes, a Pokemon escaped with her life. What is the name of the daughter that died?" I didn't know the answer, _"The Marsh family?"_ I thought staring down at the podium, _"Who are they? I have never heard of them before."_

Both Lisa and Brent had the same problem, they didn't know the answer. So all three of us would lose 5 points each, except for Espeon…

"Eliza?" Espeon quietly uttered under her breath, but it was audible enough for the game show host to hear awarding her 10 points, reducing our points by 5. But before the game show host could move on to the next question, Espeon glared at him and asked, "How did you know about that? HUH?!"

Silence, not even a whisper from the audience was heard. The game show host glanced nervously at her chuckling to himself before asking, "I-I uh… it was on a news story in the last story I believe. Somewhere between Sakura's debut and-"

"You said something in that question the news story never mentioned; they never mentioned what gender the Pokemon is. Sure; how can someone remember that much out of a news paper or local news channel on TV? Because I read the damned thing over a million times to learn how to speak. And not once did it mention a 'He' or 'She' Who is this Requiem guy we have been hearing about? Is he Elliot Marsh?" Espeon gritted her teeth in so much anger as she leaned further on the podium almost ready to jump off and attack the game show host.

"Tell you what, my Pokemon friend; All 5 of us will play a new game, no cheating involved, no questions involving past personal events or questions that would either upset you or cause great anger…" the host sighed closing his eyes, "Should you win my game, I shall reveal to you all 1 important piece of information about the anomalies. Any question about them; such as weaknesses, tactics, how many variants there are, who and what the Agents are, who the mastermind behind the time crisis is… and even the identity of this Requiem shall be revealed to you."

With a snap of his fingers, the studio lights shut off leaving us in the dark just like how we entered.

* * *

 ****

 **Sunset Casino – Blackjack Table**

We were back at the casino; only this time seated at the blackjack table with the bartender now the dealer waiting for all of us to awaken after the sudden transition from the studio. All 4 of us now awake watched as the dealer dealt out 2 cards to us.

"This game is obviously blackjack. Stand, hit, double down, split… and so on. I will give all 4 of you 10 chips each. Your task is this; either 1 of you must earn a total of 30 chips to end the game. In this game you can't use insurance, splits and surrenders."

"No tricks this time," Said Espeon now glaring at the dealer, "We win this game, you tell us what we want to know."

"Understood. Let us begin."

The game had begun, music began playing the background, it was a mixture of calming jazz accompanied by some kind of electric guitar every now and then that set the mood to the game. I placed the minimum bet of 5, as did Espeon and Lisa, Brent placed the maximum bet of 10.

Our cards from me, Espeon, Lisa, to Brent were as followed;

 ***Example of cards; KH and 3C = King of hearts and 3 of clubs.***

9D and a 9H with a total value of 18 so that was a stand for me. Espeon had a KD and a 7D equalled to 17. She was happy with the cards. Lisa had an ace and KC, so the value of that were 21 earning her 5 more chips than what she bet. Brent's cards were a 5S and a 5D totalling up to 10, so Brent asked for another card… it was an ace, total value 21.

The dealer's cards were a 5C and one face down card, flipping it over revealed it to be an ace, so he drew another card, 9C with a total value of 10, so he drew another card…2D, his value were now 12, his minimum card value had to be 17, so he draw another card…. 10H, dealer bust with a total value of 22.

"Jeez, this game is easy." Espeon cheered playing with her small tower of chips. "I could make a living out of this; Espeon the smoking gambler that drinks red wine before every game."

"Call it beginners luck…" The dealer said as he drew us our next set of cards. 6S and 3S for me, so I hit…5S total value now a 14, so I hit once more…9S bust with a total of 23.

"Aw, really?" I groaned at the loss of my chips reduced back to 10. But it really didn't matter since we needed only 1 of us to reach a total of 30 chips to win the game.

Espeon's cards were a 10S and a 2C, so she used double down doubling her bet using only 1 card and no more. The card was a 4H… 16, if the dealer busts then she'll win some chips, but if she lost her chips then she'll have the same amount that I have.

Lisa's cards were an ace and a 2S, so she hit…7D with a total value of 20. Lisa was fine with the cards so she stayed smiling with hope that the cards would help us win.

Brent's cards were a 9D and a 5C, with a light chuckle Brent said, "Hah, these cards a pure set to win… double down." The dealer gave him another card… 2H, total value of 16, same as Espeon's. "Aw, dang it!"

Now the dealer had a JS and the flipped down card after turning it over was a 3H, so he drew a card… 7H giving him a total value of 20. All of us lost that round; I lost about 5 chips leaving me with a total of 10 chips. Brent and Espeon after using double down lost 10 chips each, leaving Espeon with 5 and Brent with 10. Lisa scored the same value as the dealer so she didn't lose any of her chips leaving her with 15.

Shaking her head in disappointment and drooping her ears she lightly muttered to herself, "Eh, forget the gambling lifestyle, I wouldn't have lasted long anyway."

"Should Espeon lose this round, she will no longer be able to stay in the game leaving with you 3 to win for her…" the dealer said as he shuffled the cards, "Play well."

The next round began, my cards were a 2S and a 4H, "Hit." I said as the dealer gave me another card… JD, total value of cards was a 16 leaving me to question on my next move. _"If I hit, I may end up with a card value of 5 or lower, but I may end up with a high value card and I'll be 5 chips shorter, then it'll be 1 game left for me… what do i?"_ So it came down to this move, one that could either give me a good hand or risk it by standing waiting to see if the dealer busts… "Hit." I said, the dealer gave me the card… 2H leaving my total value at 18.

Espeon's cards were a 7H and a 3D. Espeon looked at our cards and then back at the dealers. Looking back at her last chip, she sighed, "Hit." The card was an 8H, her cards value was 18, same as mine.

Lisa's cards were a KH and 9H, 19. Lisa was fine with her cards and stayed. Brent's cards were a 10S and 6C totalling to 16, "Hit me." He said, the dealer game him a card…5H.

"21?" Brent shrieked loudly staring at his cards eyes wide open, "Aw hell yeah! Howdya like them apples bone man?"

The dealer chuckled, "Very nice Mr Jackson, you seem to have a knack for blackjack." Staring down at his cards, a QH, he flipped over the other card… 6D, his total value was a 16, and placing 1 card from the deck in front of him he flipped it over to reveal the card to us… 8C, dealer busts. The dealer grumbled picking up the cards to reshuffle them for a while. All of us bet the minimum bet of 5 chips and the next set of cards were dealt to us.

* * *

 ****

 **10 minutes later of nonstop blackjack**

I had 15 chips, Espeon, Lisa and Brent had 20 each, we had been playing nonstop to win the game. But every time we had enough chips to win the game for good, the dealer would somehow win the round. Brent called him out several times for cheating, Espeon called him out claiming he was using some kind of 'cheat item' that always gave him the best cards. But the dealer's response every time was "I am just doing my cards; do not blame me for what was dealt to you."

"You know something," Espeon said to the dealer as he looked up at her shuffling the cards. "All of us have more than 10 each, if all of us place the max bet of 10… we get enough chips to win this game. True, Zackary can't win with that, but me, Lisa and Bent can, one of us can win this game if all of us double down."

"Interesting. You do realize that if you do this, all 3 of you could lose the game this round leaving your fates in the hands of Mr Raines?" The dealer passed Brent the deck, "Here Mr Jackson. Since you claim that I cheat in this game, you shuffle them as much as you want, then pass me them so I can give you your cards." All except for me bet the maximum of 10 chips.

The cards I were given was a 9S and a 5C giving me a total value of 14, so I hit. The card I was given was a 3D. Now I had 17 and decided to stay with this hand… it was official, after this game I was done with blackjack forever…

Espeon's cards in front of her were a 9C and a 3C giving her a total of 12. "Double down." The dealer dealt out her card… it was KD, she was out of the game. The sight of this caused Espeon to glare nonstop at the dealer for the remainder of the game.

"If I had skin right about now which I don't; I would find it very difficult to not smile." After he said that, I could've sworn I heard Espeon quietly utter under her breath 'Bastard' before resting her head on the table.

Lisa's cards were a KC and 4C, 14 in total. So she asked for another card… 5S giving her a total of 19. Brent had a 9D and a 8C with a total of 17, he was fine with his cards. Now as for the dealer, after flipping over his face down card he had a 6H and a 2S… 8. He drew another card; it was a jack leaving him with 18. Me and Brent were out, but Lisa was still ahead with a total card value of 19.

If the dealer had skin on his face to make facial expressions, it would be one of pure anger right now. He gritted his teeth and held onto the deck with his bony hands in silence. After a while, he made his move, he took 1 card from the deck and placed it next to his cards

23… dealer bust, we had won the game.

* * *

 ****

 **Sunset Casino – Lobby**

Back at the lobby of the casino just right in front of the door to the casino, the dealer hung his head low in shame and said, "Tis no lie, I have been defeated by not power, but by chance."

"You said we could ask you anything we wanted to know about the anomalies if we won these games of yours," Espeon said glaring at him, "Tell me, who is Requiem, and where can we find him. Please, I need to know…"

The dealer looked up and sighed, "Requiem is a man seeking change in his life after tragic events unfolded for him. Requiem isn't a true name, it is a name he gave himself when he believed his life was at an end." He stopped and stared at Espeon, "You asked who he is, and where? He is a man born from the fires that killed the people you know in that mansion long ago. Where he is… he is within the present timeline, Pewter City."

"What!?" Brent snapped "You brought us here only to distract us, didn't you?!" suddenly, the tables, bar stools began fading exactly like the anomalies we had fought. Then the walls and the floor began to fade slowly until the only floor left was around us.

The skeleton anomaly clapped and said one last thing before fading with the casino. "You played the game quite well. But you must defeat our master to continue on with you struggling life, or return home and wait for the endless sleep… whatever your choice, I leave to you. Return to your city, fight your enemies. Continue on."

After a second he had finished his speech, everything turned dark for a split second before we found ourselves back inside the time dimension. The portal that lead towards the casino was no longer here anymore, it was gone. Turning back towards the portal to our own timeline I wondered; why did that anomaly tell us about Requiem in our own timeline? And why did the anomaly when the casino was about to fade away did it just talk to us instead of attacking? Instead of attacking its enemy by usual methods, this anomaly used methods such as the game show and blackjack to defeat us.

Some anomalies now clear to us that they could communicate with us when thought they were aggressive wild beasts. Maybe we could encounter peaceful anomalies. Anomalies that show no harm to anyone, maybe we could understand their nature, where they came from, and why and who they follow.

To be continued...

* * *

 ****

 **Special: Espeon's Mind Diary**

So apparently I can with the help of my psychic I can write or think about what I did today, like a diary…cool.

So the first day blah, blah, blah was about me sleeping on some damned tree in Saffron city near the boats waiting day after day for Zackary, kinda makes me wish I had brought a magazine with me or board game or two… *sighs* perhaps I could've finally played D&L (Dungeons and Legendaries) I saw not too long ago in a comic book store.

The next week of waiting and I have already named this tree that I have occupied for the past week… I have named it Treevis, ya know like Travis but with 2 'e's? Who cares about the name, it's nice. I love you Treevis!

2 days later and I already hate this stupid tree, last night I awoke because I got a splinter in my tail, ouch. Now I am tired and hungry with a splinter in my tail… good for me(!)

Day I don't care anymore; I walked into the city today and sneak inside some movie theater to watch some awful movie about… I don't know, I was just there to steal some popcorn from some people… at least my hunger at the end of the day was 90% full.

Day of Zackary's appearance; Fuck you Treevis, fuck you tree branch, fuck you movie theater, fuck you city… now to consume the Pizza that awaits me.

End of Mind Diary dammit!


	16. Chapter 16 Reunited

Chapter 16 – Reunited 

* * *

**Pewter City/Savior's HQ – Present Timeline – Espeon's POV**

They called me broken, or sometimes a fake of the real thing. It's not like I wanted to be born like this… but unfortunately I got dealt a crummy hand and I have to live with it. When I was young… w-well there ya go, I was young and didn't know anything other than sleepy fun times, soft pillows and living the life of luxury at that mansion I once called home.

How do you tell someone you know these things not knowing how they will react to them? I was scared, _"Zackary, LisaLisa and Bent, would they still see me as the same Espeon from before?"_ I thought. I had hoped that they would understand… I hoped.

It had been about 3 hours since our return to the present timeline and since we reported that Requiem was somewhere within the city. So all they said was "Go to your rooms and rest up blah, blah, blah." (I made that last part up since I wasn't listening much, too tired anyway) and here we are in a 4 single bedded room with no TV or refrigerator, just a large window that overlooks the city below leaving us to our thoughts or conversations with one another…What is this treachery? No life of luxury for us doing all of the hard work around here…

In this small boring room sitting on the bed was me next to a sleeping Latias snoring louder than a snorlax, and good old Zackary was sitting at the foot of the bed joining in on a conversation with both Bent, LisaLisa, the big breasted lady named Sophia making her debut appearance a few chapters ago, and some new guy we had never met before.

His name was Jim (not sure on last name, sorry), to describe him I would say he was in his late 40s average height for a man his age, short shaven black hair and a light stubble. His skin was dark and full of scars from recent battles within his time in the Saviors. He worked in the R&D department in the Kanto region Savior branch.

"So," he said with a warm smile, "With the latest upgrade of the anomaly detector, not only can you detect them within a 10 mile radius; you can also scan them allowing you to collect their combat data." He handed back the newly upgraded device to LisaLisa before standing up to walk to the door where Sophia stood staring strangely at Zackary…

" _He's 15, and she's mid 20s early 30s? Okay, what kind of woman looks at teens like that?"_ I thought as I began to lower my eyelids at her in suspicion. I was about to ask why she was staring at him, but then Sophia looked at me staring right at her. she then smiled and waved at me before leaving the room. Should I have said something to the others? No. at the time I assumed it was just nothing… just nothing but a lip licking stare… weirdo.

"Collect as much data from the anomalies as you can." Jim said glancing outside of the room and down into the hallway gesturing for someone to approach him. "But for now, you guys have a nice long rest and enjoy some good food, you've earned it. You guys can't enjoy food in this small cramped room, that's why we got the dining hall downstairs all ready for you. Right, you 2?" the door opened revealing a girl around Zackary's age with purple hair (anime much? Cause color is for the important.) wearing a white buttoned shirt and skirt and boots… cute. Beside her was a male Dewott… equally cute smiling up at Zackary.

"Dewott, Reiko!" Zackary stood up and was immediately hugged by the 2. Their laughing caused the once snoring loud Latias to awake into the loud shrieking Latias joining in on the hug… mostly towards Dewott… get a damned room you 2 already! (Ended with 3 '!' because reasons)

* * *

 ****

 **Savior HQ – Dining Hall**

Pizza, fries, ice cream, soda, this food was given to us by the chefs here all home cooked… odd but I would have it again. Oooh, especially that sweet tasty Ice- Oh right! Back to the story; ahem! So after the food Reiko began to talk about what she had been doing since she had left Castelia city to the Kanto region for a mission… and yep, wouldn't you know, bham! Her mission was to come on over to the Kanto region to help out with this time crisis thing. And the male Dewott was once Zackary's in the previous story. Dewott was released with some group along with a female Meowstic that he liked that helped Pokemon start a family up.

"I' sorry I couldn't stop by earlier," Reiko said smiling uncontrollably at Zackary; guess she has a crush… ooh! "But Clark wanted to discuss some important information with me, like how I could help you guys when you go through the portals. I could give you maps of past eras that could really help."

"Sure, we could really use your help." Zackary said glancing down at Dewott sitting beside him, "But how did Dewott get here?"

"Your mother Ayaka asked Dewott if he wanted to travel with you again, so he said yes and we brought him all the way over from Unova." Reiko passed Zackary a standard Poke ball and a photograph. "Ayaka took that photo a day before Dewott left. Meowstic's trainer is keeping her at the Nuvema laboratory for a while."

The photo was obviously Dewott and Meowstic sitting down on grass whilst being hugged by an Espurr and an Oshawott; from the picture alone I could tell they were a happy family.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you," Reiko said before pulling out another photo of a Totodile and a Bayleef with about 2 Chikorita's hiding behind their parents… oh wait; there are 3 of them, the 3rd was hidden behind Bayleef's leaf head thing. "Bayleef had them 3 days after you had left for Kanto; they get along well with Dewott and Meowstic's children of course. Your mother and sister Yuri are looking after them until you get back."

"That's great news. I can't wait to see them." Zackary said in a cheerful tone after being handed the photo of his Pokemon. He then looked down at Dewott beside him with his Poke ball in hand, "You ready Dewott?"

But before Dewott could answer, suddenly out of nowhere and causing us to jump at the loud noise were the speakers at high volume shouting out "Attention! Anomalies have been sighted at the gates of Pewter city!"

"Damn freaks disturbing us!" Brent slammed his fist to the table before he stood up, "C'mon, let's get 'em!"

Sure all of us got up to battle the anomalies outside, sure we fought them off and won the day again… but there was someone else out there waiting for us, waiting for me… Requiem was there, followed by the awakening of old memories I wish I could forget.

* * *

 ****

 **Pewter City – City Gate South**

We heard of guns firing from the agents shooting at the anomalies trying to get through the gate and into the city by the time we got out of the elevators and into the streets. From the sounds of the guns firing, I guess there were about 10ish? Maybe more agents defending the gates. That was the thing these days, as the portal remained open, more anomalies appeared within our timeline… and less Pokemon and people appeared. The amount agents within the city at the time we entered for the first time were about 318… now there were only 87 including us 6 (Just in case you were not counting; Me, Zackary, Bent, LisaLisa, Reiko and Dewott).

Once we got outside in front of us a new portal had appeared, and what stepped out froze me in place. Shock at first, sadness followed, until finally anger… I think I bit my tongue accidentally causing it to bleed since I could taste something metallic afterwards… it wasn't effective.

Requiem what others had called him standing not too far from us smiling at us as we stood there staring at him. His appearance hadn't changed since I last saw him, he still had the same almost shoulder length silver hair, not because he was old or anything, sure people with odd hair colors and styles are easily identifiable as the important characters, but Requiem had dyed his hair for some cosplay event he attended once and liked it so much he kept it like that.

His suit was still the same, black everything, tie and all, except his white buttoned shirt he never washed…ew. Same old Black polished shoes, but his newest addition to him was the sword he carried. The sword had a long thin blade, looks sharp enough as if it could slice anything in half if the strike was fast enough.

"My apologizes for not introducing myself sooner to you all, but I had matters to attend to." He said smiling still, "My name is Requiem, and I am here to warn you of the dangers of entering the portal and destroying the other anomalies throughout the timeline."

"Who the heck do ya think ya are!?" Bent yelled before releasing his Seviper from his Poke ball. "Coming through a dang portal with a sword? Warning us of dangers, hah! If it should be anyone, it should be you who should be warned of us. We have defeated you freaks nonstop, so no pretty boy freak like yourself will stop us with a petty warning!"

Requiem stood smiling at us amused at Bent's shouting. "True, you have been somewhat of nuisance to us for quite some time. But continuing down path to fight us will only end complete failure."

Requiem held his sword close to his chest and stared at the blade. "The only way for my dream to awaken, if for all life to submit to the anomalies. Allow for my master to control all."

I stepped forward so that I was almost standing in front of Requiem; I had been waiting for this for a long time now. I wanted answers first, not caring about his reasons for what he did. The more I looked up at his smug face staring down at me, the more I wanted him dead.

"Tell me why; why did you kill her? Why did you kill the 2 people in this world who loved you!?" I glared at him gritting my teeth hard, "You murderer!" I shouted at him, my voice filled with so much anger that I felt that the next word that escaped his lips; it would make me lose control and kill him right then and there.

"Eliza, my daughter was weak because of her illness. The doctors told me that she had months to live. My wife and I, our relationship was ending…" Requiem sheathed his sword and took a few steps back. His smile faded as he looked up at the sky. "But thankfully I was saved with a promise from my master; Assist me, and your dream shall awaken. And that dream is for me to live with my wife and daughter, never sick, always loving, no death."

I was shocked as I heard this; Requiem killed them so that his master could bring them back in a way that would make him happy? "Y-you, bastard! How could you?" Requiem didn't seem fazed by any of this; he only stood there with the same smug look on his face. "Eliza, her mother all loved you. But just to kill them so you can live in your own fairy tale world?"

"The world is ending soon," He said, "Not for the bad, but for the good of all living creatures from both past, present and future. No more shall we ever know the word; war, know the expression known as hate, or feel jealously and anger towards others just because they are different from them. My master has promised us all a world where we can all dream a better life, far from the cruel truths of reality."

A portal opened up behind Requiem as he stepped back into it, "Like I said before, do not get in our way again. End this petty struggle to deny the fate of all life," Requiem finally stepped through inside the portal, I ran after him and shouted 'Stop!' using multiple moves at the portal hoping to hit him or bring him back out.

"Where we can all dream." Requiem's voice echoed through the portal followed by a laugh, the portal faded away and my chance to finally end his life.

* * *

 ****

 **Savior HQ – 8** **th** **Floor / Dormitory Room 7**

It had been quite some time since the attack at the city gate. Thankfully no one was hurt. Some buildings were damaged, not iconic buildings like the city gym or a center… just some old side characters house or business whose name we'll never know or appearance we'll see further down the story. But enough about the unimportant things, instead I was thinking about something else; Requiem. Seeing him there that day and what he said to us made me hate him even more. The others could see this; they wanted to know how I knew him and how he knew me.

"Espeon, you need to tell us 'bout that silver haired guy," Brent said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "You obviously know who that Requiem guy is, so denying it ain't helping anyone. So who is he anyway and how do you 2 know each other?"

I was going to tell them, but I didn't know how I would explain it to them, I guess I should thank Requiem for starting this conversation about him. So I began…

"Requiem's real name is Elliot Marsh… he was my previous owners father." I said sitting up on the bed next to Zackary, Dewott and Latias; I could see LisaLisa, Bent and Jim staring at me, waiting for me to speak. "You see, back when I was a young Eevee, I lived with my owner; Eliza. Elliot before he became Requiem was just a normal guy… but that all changed one night during the fire that killed Eliza and her mother. After the fire, I saw Elliot walk away from the mansion… h-he was smiling. The day of the fire, Eliza's mother didn't know where Elliot was… seeing him there smiling outside of the burning building… I know he started the fire, I know he's a murderer."

I wanted to add at the end of that sentence; 'And I will kill him,' but I didn't want to sound… 'Over the top' is that the word? or is it something else, hmm…

"Why does this Elliot Marsh guy call himself; Requiem?" Brent said, "Seems odd."

"I'm not sure," I replied truthfully, I think Requiem means something like… something to do with the dead? Was that it? "I only knew him by Elliot Marsh, no nickname or some other calling."

"Why didn't you tell us about Requiem before?" Zackary asked.

"When I first found out about you Zackary in the newspaper, about how you and your friends from the first story defeated Team Annihilation, I thought I could… use you so I could find Requiem…" There was silence after I said all of that, a long silence that I felt I needed to continue, "But when I finally met you, that all changed when I got to know you. I don't see you or anyone here as a mere tool to help me on finding Requiem. I see you as friends, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Requiem sooner… it's just that I was afraid about bringing up old memories of that day."

"Espeon, u-um…" LisaLisa said sitting on the opposite bed from us, "H-how did y-you know Zack would arrive at Saffron c-city?"

"To tell you the truth LisaLisa, I don't know how I knew." I said, with my ears drooped lower. Trying to think how I knew Zackary would be there at that city by boat… It was like for some strange reason I knew where to go and how long to wait. No random thought one day for an example; 'Welp! Time to get down to Saffron city and wait for Zackary to arrive.' I just got up and waited there day after day, like I was supposed to…

I expected some kind of follow up to all of that, more questions here and there maybe, but silence? Nah-uh. LisaLisa talked with Jim about the newest device upgrade, Bent began to grind his teeth in frustration that Requiem escaping and Zackary with Dewott and Latias stayed were they were. But as for me, I decided to leave the room.

* * *

 ****

 **Savior HQ – 4** **th** **Floor / Game Room**

I needed some time to myself after that whole scene upstairs talking about Requiem. Being in this room away from the others helped me relax a bit. Mission after mission without a real rest can truly feel torturous… ouch.

It was quiet in this part of the building; a room full of arcade machines, table tennis and such, yet no one comes here because of the attacks. The entire region was a lot quieter these days all thanks to a large appearance of the anomalies and the portals. We all thought they were taken to someplace safe, someplace the anomalies wouldn't get to them. All disappeared without a trace, cities left almost deserted, towns becoming ghost towns, and villages too. The anomalies only focused within the Kanto region at first, but ever since we interfered the anomalies started to attack the other regions.

I wondered if what we were doing was effective or not. Were we just delaying the inevitable? Was this truly the end of the world, the end of all life? Being in this building with those anomalies out there, it didn't make me feel safe, it just made me a lot more anxious than I already was.

"Espeon?" Zack had called out to me from the entrance of the room. I was resting on a soft arm chair trying to relax… those beds didn't help, and neither did this chair. But enough about the damned chair; I had called him down into this room, it was a quiet place for us to talk.

"Zackary," I said as he walked close to me. That day was the day I told him something else about me. Something I hated about myself and wish I could change it. "I want to tell you something about me, something I want to confess…"

Zackary sat down on the chair beside me, "What do you want to tell me?" He asked. My heart began beating more… _"Fuck you heart, just relax damn it!"_ I thought trying to calm myself but failed.

"Before we met, I-I uh, when I was given to my previous owner, Eliza Marsh…" I paused remembering my time with Eliza and sighed, "You see I… I was born infertile… m-meaning I can't have children of my own. I didn't know when I was young what that meant for me, but ever since Eliza's death I survived out in the forests for months. Sure I met the occasional male Pokemon or 2 wanting to mate with me. I told them this, of what I couldn't give them." I paused slightly tearing up remembering their harsh words to me.

"They told me I was broken, I was useless to anyone. And if a trainer caught me and took me to a daycare center, they would find out about me and throw me away…" That was it, I couldn't speak anymore. I wanted to say more, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to expect from Zackary, for him to stand up and walk away leaving me here? Look at me in disgust? Or something else I hated to think of…

"Espeon," He said quietly, placing his hand on top of my head. "You're not useless, you're my friend. I'm glad to have met you. If you weren't here on our first mission through the time portal, we would've been defeated already. We are more than happy to have you with us."

"Espeon," He said quietly, almost like a whisper, I looked up at him, "I would never abandon you." Relieved, I was relieved… and so I began to cry. Zackary began to hug me and so I cried some more, it felt good to get all of that off of my chest. All this time I feared after learning about what I cannot do that they would refuse to have anything to do with me. Makes me wonder what would've happened if I had said something sooner than locking it all in. I'm glad we had this talk, if it had been with another or plus others in the room, I don't think I could've done it… gotta start off small, and that is progress for me.

"Thank you Z-Zackary. No one has ever said that to me before." I admitted feeling a lot better than I was. I was happy to be here with someone like Zackary, it truly made me feel like I actually belonged in this world when at first I felt alone, all because what I was born with. All this time I feared of being alone and no one would understand me. But if it hadn't been for Zackary, I'm not sure what would've happened to me, I don't like to think about it.

"Zackary? Once this time travel mission is done and over with… would it be alright if I stay with you?" I asked him, he smiled at me.

"Sure, of course you can stay with me. But let's make sure that our next adventure doesn't involve saving the world again."

"Twice in a row huh? We should get medals." I chuckled quietly feeling drowsier by the second.

I climbed up on top of Zackary's lap and rested my head on his chest closing my eyes to sleep. So when I wake up, I would celebrate by having ice cream. Forget cereal, ice cream with extra sprinkles was my wakeup call… because reasons!

To be continued...

* * *

 **Trivia:**

Dewott was supposed to meet Zack again in Castelia City, but because of the anomaly crisis that is happening, Zack couldn't leave the Kanto region yet so i had Dewott travel to Kanto instead.


	17. Chapter 17 Paths

AN: The oc in this chapter is owned by Roanske300. I had fun writing this chapter and I really hope you enjoy. OC requests are welcome and reviews as well. 

Chapter 17 – Paths

* * *

 ****

 **Unova 2051, 30 Years into the future – Dreamyard**

In the southeast of the region of Unova lies the Dreamyard east of Striaton City. The Dreamyard had not changed much in 30 years; sure it got travellers and tourists on a daily basis. But today, the Dreamyard received a visit from a small but rather unknown gang known as; Gang Ground following a teenage boy to exact their revenge.

"We got'cha surrounded, ya annoying brat!" Shouted one of the gang members at the boy the gang of 14 had been following for the past 4 months now.

"You thought you could just waltz into our hideout and free our Pokemon without worrying about us anymore, huh?" Another gang member growled whilst pointing to the boy. "But after hunting you down we managed to corner you we can finally finish you off. We can also sell your Pokemon off to whoever bids the highest-"

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" The boy said in a calm voice that irritated the entire gang more. His name was Rowan, 15 years old and travelling with his Lucario and companion Lycanroc midday form aspiring at the age of 23 to join the International Police. Rowan has short black hair, and a bright red streak of hair on the right side of his head. He was 6 ft 1 inch tall wearing black clothing mostly leather. His left eye unlike his right was a bionic eye he has had ever since he was 12.

"You'll pay for that, boy!" Another gang member shouted as he pulled out his Poke ball from his belt throwing it up releasing a Metapod. "C'mon ya'll; let's get this Mother Fo!" All gang members of Gang Ground simultaneously released their Pokemon of different types beside the first released Pokemon.

One of the gang member's Pokemon; Ekan's was the first to attack with a Mud Bomb shooting directly at Rowan. Then one of the gang members Rattata followed with a Quick Attack, almost moving at the same speed as the Ekan's Mud Bomb move. Rowan stood there still awaiting for the attacks from both Pokemon, but they never hit him or missed... they were instead stopped.

"What?" One gang member muttered surprised when the Mud Bomb had stopped inches near Rowans chest, and the Rattata stuck in place like it had been petrified. It was only after the 2 levitated above Rowan that the gang members could see that they were engulfed by a somewhat purple glow, it was Psychic used by a shiny Pokemon standing atop of the ruins behind Rowan; Lucario. With one quick swift with its paw, both Rattata and the Mud Bomb from Ekan's were thrown back at the gang's Pokemon damaging most of them and defeating 1 or 2 with ease.

"Nice timing Lucario," Rowan said as Lucario jumped from the ruins and stood beside him. "Let's finish these guys-" Suddenly emerging from the trees near the exit of the Dreamyard, over 100 anomalies humanoid, flying and larger newer bulkier varieties charged directly at the gang members and their Pokemon.

"What the heck are they supposed to be!?" a gang member shouted shivering in terror as the anomalies inched closer to them bearing their sharp teeth and reaching out to them with their claws. The anomalies attacked the gang and their Pokemon defeating many. It was only after the gangs numbers had been reduced to half that they finally ran from the Dreamyard leaving Rowan and Lucario with the anomalies.

"Are they people and Pokemon wearing costumes?" Rowan asked unsure of the anomalies that surrounded them. With his bionic eye he scanned the nearest anomaly. His bionic eye granted him enhanced eyesight which he used to scan on people and Pokemon, see what no eye could see, fingerprints, DNA, etc. or to check on locations the human eye couldn't reach.

"They're not costumes. They have the same DNA as a human and a Pokemon, like some kind of hybrid. What the heck are these things?" Just as Rowan said this, Rowan's Lucario stepped in front of him as one of the humanoid anomalies stepped forward raising its arm as if ready to attack.

"Lucario!" Lucario growled at the anomaly, ready to use an Aura Sphere. But one attack at the anomaly against what appeared to be hundreds of them wouldn't be enough. Lucario couldn't fight them all off and protect Rowan at the same time. Rowan knew this as well, so he released another Pokemon; Lycanroc midday form.

Standing proud and ready, the Lycanroc gave a nod towards Lucario as if to say 'I can manage, you take out the enemy.' So Lucario proceeded with an Aura Sphere at the anomaly which made a direct hit against its head causing an explosion injuring a few others caught within the blast radius.

Most of the anomalies charged towards both Lucario and Rowan with Lycanroc, the others at entrance to the Dreamyard remained either observing the fight or waiting.

Lucario was the first to act using Quick Guard to protect Rowan and Lycanroc from the anomalies that surrounded the 2. The anomalies Lucario faced were strong and fast, unlike any foe it had faced before. The anomalies fought aggressively using both teeth and claws to either grip onto its foe inflicting continuous damage. Lucario managed to keep the anomalies at bay using combinations such as Aura Sphere and Psychic allowing the Lucario both some extra space and time needed to figure out a fast way to defeat the anomalies or escape.

"Lycanroc, use Roar, that might push 'em back!" Rowan suggested whilst using his bionic eye searching for an opening they could use. Lycanroc gritted its teeth before unleashing a loud roar at the anomalies the surrounded them. This move only worked on a small amount as the rest remained unaffected by the roar whereas those that did flee hid further within the forest surrounding the ruins. Sure it did reduce the number surrounding both Rowan and Lycanroc , but it didn't help reduce the numbers of the anomalies within the Dreamyard.

An anomaly managed to grab hold of Lucario from behind, this allowed for the other anomalies to move in and attack the Lucario all at once. Lucario grabbed the anomaly and threw it over its shoulders and straight at 1 of the anomalies charging towards it pushing it back. Lucario at the last minute looked down at its leg to see a small Caterpie/Weedle-like anomaly, biting down on its leg. There was no pain that followed only slight weakness to that of fatigue. More anomalies moved in closer, so close that 2 more bit their large sharp teeth down on the Lucario's arms causing even more fatigue. Lucario wasn't sure why these creatures didn't inflict pain with their attacks, but it didn't have time to focus on that; defeat the anomalies surrounding both itself and Rowan and Lycanroc and escape. That was its plan, and letting the creatures defeat Lucario and hurting its friends was out of the question.

With a deep breath Lucario focused on using the move Calm Mind raising it Special attack and defense. The move did help reduce the attacks from the anomalies, but as more anomalies approached and attacked Lucario, the fatigue returned slightly worse.

Lucario focused its power and used Psychic to push the anomalies off and into the crowd surrounding it. Lucario almost stumbled over feeling the effects of the anomalies attacks surge throughout its entire body. But that didn't stop Lucario from fighting the anomalies, if it got tired Lucario would still fight, should it be overwhelmed with too many foes, Lucario would still fight. Lucario's trainer Rowan aspires to join the International Police when he was 23, and Lucario would fight and not give up to help him reach it, not end it all in the middle of some old ruins.

Lycanroc and Rowan were suddenly attacked by the large amount of anomalies that surrounded them, but thanks to Lucario's Quick Guard from before it shielded them from attacks by the anomalies. Humanoid, flying bird-like creatures that didn't resemble any Pokemon either of them had seen before.

Rowan didn't have that many enemies, at least not someone high profile enough to create beings like the anomalies and send them after him. _"Was I just caught up in some random attack instead by these strange creatures? I wanted to get stronger_ …" Rowan though as he watched both Lucario and Lycanroc fighting their very best to defeat the hundreds or so anomalies that surrounded them. The anomalies showed no fear and no injury. _"They're something else… they're monsters… if I am to die; it won't be today, I won't allow it."_ Rowan clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in pure anger at the anomalies attacking his Pokemon. _"I will not allow my Pokemon or myself to die in this place… I can do this!"_

"Lycanroc, use Rock Throw on the creatures closest to us. Keep using that move until I say so, we need to get to Lucario!" Lycanroc threw rock after rock at all of the anomalies it could that tried to inch closer towards Rowan. The anomalies that tried going after Rowan instead focused on Lucario. "Okay Lycanroc, that's enough, now use Aceleroc. Make a path, so cut through them!"

Lycanroc used Acelroc running at high speed hitting multiple anomalies knocking them over like bowling pins. Lycanroc continued to use Aceleroc until finally eventually they reached Lucario pushing back and defeating as many anomalies as it could almost slightly at the verge of collapsing. Rowan after reaching Lucario about to use a Potion on it to restore its lost HP, Rowan was struck by an anomaly at the back of his head. The attack didn't hurt him, it was the equivalent of that of a light weak tap against the head, but despite how weak it felt, h knelt to the ground feeling weak of all a sudden.

"Lycanroc!" Rowan called out to his Lycanroc trying its best to defend him from the anomalies that swarmed all around them, but all Lycanroc could do held against the anomalies was squirm and cry out. "Gah! D-damn it! Not l-like this… I can't lose!"

Rowan now pinned down by the anomalies watched in horror as the anomalies Bit and struck their claws into his Pokemon unable to save them. With the last remaining strength he had left before the anomalies took it from him, he tried to force himself up pushing off the anomalies and use the Potion he still had to turn the table around to escape with their lives… but he couldn't, his strength was now lost.

Silence, he couldn't hear anything anymore, not his Pokemon or the creatures pinning him down draining him of his energy. His vision slowly began to fade… until suddenly a loud explosion was heard among the silence. With his strength returning to him, looking up from the ground he saw a man with silver hair wielding a sword striking down multiple anomalies 1 by 1 with ease.

The anomalies began to flee. Using his sword, the man struck multiple anomalies letting them fall like dominos. At one point Rowan saw the man throw the sword at the anomalies destroying a large line of anomalies attempting to flee from the man. Until finally the last anomaly left at the Dreamyard was destroyed by the man cleaving it in 2 with a single strike from his sword.

The man sheathed his sword before approaching Rowan offering his hand. "You alright, kid?" Rowan offered his hand as he stood up still affected by the anomalies attack draining him of his strength. A slight dizzy Lucario helped Rowan stay standing with its arm. Lycanroc stood next to Rowan cautious of the man that stood in front of them.

"It was a good thing I was in the area. Not sure what those things would've done if it I weren't here." The man said with a smile offering the 3 a bottle of water. "Drink, it'll help what the anomalies have done to you all."

"A-anomalies?" Rowan asked accepting the water before drinking some then handing it to his Pokemon. "You know what those things are? Why where they attacking us like that?"

"The name's Requiem." He said with a smile, "The anomalies are new creatures around here that are a massive threat to me and anyone they come across. They do not inflict pain on anyone they attack; they drain you of your energy that keeps you alive, if I had not arrived to save you, well we obviously wouldn't be having this conversation right now. You see, they escaped a laboratory not far from here seeking someone that is supposed to be around here."

Requiem looked back to the exit of the Dreamyard, "By the looks of it, he was most likely a member of that gang that escaped before I arrived here."

"Gang Ground," Rowan said, "That's the name of the gang that escaped before. Who is it you are after?"

"Some kid named Rowan." Requiem revealed, "Listen; the anomalies, I have to go and stop them before they kill his mother keeping her hostage. I need to find him right now. Now if you'll excuse me!" Requiem began walking away from the 3 towards the exit of the Dreamyard. He reached only 4 steps until Rowan stopped him y grabbing hold of his arm.

"What!? Where is she? Why are they after me!?" Rowan shouted holding him against his suit collar demanding answers from Requiem who just stared at him calmly.

"So you're the boy they are looking for; Rowan." Requiem smiled before forcing Rowan off of him. "You're mother is being held captive by those anomalies. The anomalies work for 4 others trying desperately to kill you, no matter the cost."

"Kill me?" Rowan asked, "But why? Who are these guys, I-I haven't done anything to no one! They obviously got the wrong 'Rowan' here and the wrong mother being held hostage."

"Rowan, age 15 born within the Unova region travelling said region with a shiny Lucario given to him at the age of 11 when it was only a Riolu before starting off. A year later at the age of 12, you got that bionic eye granting you with enhanced vision. Want me to continue, Rowan? Or should I walk away until I find this other 'Rowan' the anomalies are searching for knowing that Rowan's mother will be dead soon if we don't work together."

"Who are you? And how do you know about me?" Rowan asked Requiem as he continued to smile at him unaware of the newly created anomaly ball that appeared behind them engulfing both Rowan and his Pokemon in a dark-like mist allowing for Requiem to tell them anything he wanted to make new allies.

* * *

 **Striaton City – City Entrance**

Arriving at Striaton city brought back memories… kinda. When I first met Sakura, it was at route 01. I got lost in the forest and had to spend overnight there because Latias wanted to explore every inch of the area. So after meeting Sakura and arriving in Accumula Town during a storm, later that night she asked if she could travel with me so she could discover what she wanted to do career wise.

Me and Sakura never travelled to Striaton, but we did walk close to it when we made our way towards the beach near Accumula Town. I guess being here was just close to our original path than accurate nostalgia, if that made sense… probably not.

The city after 30 years remained somewhat the same; a new paint job here and there, a couple of new stores and buildings that weren't here before. Brent and Espeon were examining a small sign outside of the Pokemon center. Lisa was standing next to me as I looked towards route 02, beyond that was Accumula and route 01, and then my home town.

"You know, my home town is down this path… Nuvema Town." I said leaning up and sideways trying to see if I could catch a glimpse at Nuvema Town through the trees, but the town was too far away to see.

"I um… I-I heard it's a b-beautiful town." Lisa said looking down the path with me. "Is it just you and your parents who live there?"

I shook my head, "My sister; Yuri, and my mom Ayaka… my dad, he isn't there. Not that he's dead or left us; he's just working all the time at a different region. I wonder if they're still living there," As I stared down the path that would take me to Accumula Town and until finally my home town Nuvema, a small part of me wanted to walk down that path, wanting to see if either Ayaka or maybe Yuri remained in the town still at the same house. Maybe if I did I could see my Pokemon at the laboratory garden if I still kept them there. Would they even recognize me? The walk to the town would take at least 2 hours to get to, the portal can only stay open for a short time, and so going back was out of the question.

"Lisa um," I asked turning towards her, she turned and faced me, "What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters back home? Twinleaf Town, In the Sinnoh region right?"

"I-I… I don't have anyone. It's just me." Lisa looked down at the ground, she looked sad. "I had a b-brother once. It was just me a-and him. After h-he… after he died I joined the Savior's… s-sorry, I know I am rambling."

"You're not rambling; you don't have to talk about it."

"Thanks Zack. I just get nervous when I am with someone. My main concern is trying to start a conversation or how to keep it going." She laughed. I think that this was the first time I had heard her without her stuttering. I could tell by being with her that her confidence was building. It was slow, but she was getting there.

"Yo! Zack, Lisa! Get over here, we think we found something!" Brent called over to us from the sign. Walking over standing next to Espeon while Brent knelt down at the sign and read the words; 'Warning to all citizens! Strange creatures have been sighted…' the final section was torn to shreds completely unreadable.

"So those 'Freaks' in Bent's words are around here somewhere." Espeon said as she felt the torn up sign with her paw. "I sense that this was done by something small… and I am not talking about Bent's IQ, it's defiantly one of the anomalies nearby." Espeon said snickering whilst trying to hide it.

Brent caught on to Espeon's taunt snapping back with, "Hey! I ain't got a low IQ, ya crazy Pokemon! If it's anyone that's got a low IQ it'y-"

"Ahhh! Help us!" From the Dreamyard 14 men and a few Pokemon were running away screaming in terror. They dressed in the same dark clothing than the other with a strange symbol on their back jackets. "Keep running ya fools!" shouted one of the men running towards the city exit; route 03.

"Welp," Said Espeon now standing, "It would appear that our anomaly friends are within the Dreamyard. Let's go over there and teach them some manners… ugh, what kind of speech was that?"

* * *

 ****

 **Dreamyard**

"A 15 year old, same age as you goes by the name of Zack Raines is the leader of their group." Requiem said to Rowan as he just stared at Requiem with a somewhat dead look in his eye. "His allies are Lisa Rivers, a bit of a stutterer, but isn't afraid to face her enemies. An annoying Espeon that talks like you and me. And finally there is this muscle headed man named Brent Jackson."

Rowan remained silent, his Lucario and Lycanroc remained silent also as they hid within the ruins. Requiem began to walk away from the boy but stopped to say one last thing to him. "Oh, by the way. You may remember all of this, so I'll be going to route 3. Fight well." Requiem now left the boy alone… until we showed up.

The air around the Dreamyard was cold, full of silence. The only time I had ever been here was when I was young with my mom, my sister, and Latias, so returning here now it didn't bring back much memory of this place, nothing memorable happened here for us only that we visited this place while following a tour guide with a group of other people wanting to know more about the Dreamyard.

The place remained the same like it did year ago when I was younger, the same tall trees that surrounded the ruins that didn't move much during the heavy wind of a storm, the rubble from the ruins remained exactly where they fell underneath he maintained cut grass. From outside one of the ruined buildings was a boy about my age standing there staring up at the cloudless sky above.

"There's a kid over there," Brent said pointing towards the boy. "Ya think he's alright? Hey kid! Are ya okay?"

The boy started to look down slowly towards us, then without a single word spoken, a Lucario from the trees jumped out and attacked us with an Aura Sphere, the attack was successfully blocked by Espeon using a Protect that surrounded us, but that didn't stop the Lucario from using a barrage of Aura Spheres at us, or Rock Throw from a Lycanroc appearing out from the ruins.

"The heck is this guy's problem?" Brent grunted, flinching slightly when the attacks made contact with the Protect. "Well if it's a fight he wants it's a fight he'll get!"

Both the boy, his Lucario and the Lycanroc all had a dead look in their eyes. During the attacks I noticed neither one of them; they never spoke a word or for Lucario and Lycanroc never made a noise when using their moves.

Brent followed by Lisa released their Pokemon; Blitzle and Seviper outside the Protect and moved in to attack the 2 Pokemon.

"Blitzle, use wild charge." Lisa said to her Pokemon followed immediately by brent to his Seviper; "Use Dragon Tail on the Lucario!"

Blitzle's body was shrouded in electricity as it ran towards Lucario still standing there using Aura Sphere at us still protected by Espeon's Protect. The attack successfully made contact with the Lucario pushing it back slightly stopping it from using Aura Sphere for a moment only to resume with its attacks. The Lycanroc instead focused on both Seviper and Blitzle using the same Rock Throw at them.

I had to assist them, using Golurk I could use Phantom force on either Pokemon and strike from behind. That was my plan, so grabbing Golurk's Poke ball I threw it out of the Protect shield and Golurk materialized out of the ball dropping to the ground. "Golurk, use Phantom Force."

Golurk began to fade away to somewhere unknown; all I had to do was wait for a while until Golurk reappeared to attack either Lucario or Lycanroc. Seviper continuously attacked Lucario with a combination of moves; Bite, Dragon Tail and Poison Jab. But despite the Lucario being poisoned, it didn't show it. Blitzle began running around the field evading Lycanroc's endless Rock throw at it. Espeon still held out protecting us from the endless Aura Spheres from Lucario. Espeon couldn't hold out much, all of us knew this, so we had to hurry.

Suddenly out of a blink of an eye, Golruk suddenly appeared behind and struck at the Lucario at the back of its head with a loud smack. It was only until the Lucario fell to the ground when I noticed something that was attached to its head. "Hey look, at the back of its head"

It was a dark ball almost identical to the anomaly ball that appears in all almost all points in time we had been in that summoned anomalies. Perhaps this was the reason they were attacking us, the ball at the back of its head was some kind of control device forcing them to attack us.

"Blitzle, aim for the back of Lycanroc's head!" Blitzle ran towards Lycanroc only to run in a circle around it trying to find an opening to strike the anomaly ball attached to the head. Since the anomaly ball attached to the Lucario was destroyed, Espeon had stopped using her Protect to focus on grabbing hold of the boy with Psychic. Seviper moved in and slashed at the anomaly with its tail destroying the ball for good.

Finally the anomaly attached to the Lycanroc's head was destroyed by Blitzle ending the fight.

"Ugh… what?" The boy had regained consciousness and was being helped up by Lisa with her Blitzle beside her. "Who are you people?"

"Let's get out of this joint first, then the Q&As will follow." Brent said offering the boy a shoulder to lean on, but he refused the offer and followed us out of the Dreamyard.

* * *

 ****

 **Striaton City – Striaton Restaurant**

We decide (Brent forced us actually) to go to the Striaton City Restaurant to get a quick meal. Rowan didn't order anything for himself; he only got his 2 Pokemon some berries to eat at another table with Espeon, and the rest of our Pokemon. Brent was the only one here that ordered a bulk load of food, mostly rice dishes claiming it would help improve his strength to fight off the effects the anomalies may give him.

"So. Lucario. Dude… ***Gulp*** " Espeon said eating some grapes between each word. "I hear you are the descendant of a Lucario that served Sir Aaron from the 8th movie, right?"

"M-movie? It is true that I am related to that Lucario, but I have never heard of a movie adaption of Sir Aaron before. And how did you know that about me?" Lucario shrugged looking over at Lycanroc confused with Espeon.

Espeon sighed and shook her head, "References only me and 'You' will know." Espeon giggled to herself ignoring the other Pokemon whispering about her. "So what about you Lycanroc, how did you come across your master here? Saved by a terrible gang? Found in the forest one day? Or maybe given as a present from friend/relative?"

"I'm not his Pokemon, I just travel with him. It's his mother who I belong to." Lycanroc said with a smile trying to impress Umbreon sitting next to him and the other female Pokemon of the group. "I'm more of a guard type Pokemon who stays up at night to protect them. You never know when a wild Pokemon or random thief will appear to steal your valuables."

"A guard type, and a relative of Aaron's Lucario, huh?" Espeon said winking at the 2 new Pokemon opposite her, "I think we'll be good friends. Now let us continue to eat the berries and talk about nothing while the others talk about something plot related."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out earlier, but how did that Requiem guy know so much about me? Who are you guys?"

"My name is Zack, this is Lisa and Brent. We're from The Savior's tasked on stopping a dangerous man Elliot Marsh or now known by many as Requiem."

"My name is Rowan. My Pokemon are Lucario and Lycanroc." Rowan said as we looked over at the 2 Pokemon eating and talking with the other Pokemon, "You say your members of The Savior's, right? I have heard about them before… they help others around the world right? Stopping criminal organizations, helping people with their problems, helping little old ladies cross the street perhaps?"

"Yeah kinda." Brent said giving Rowan a thumbs up, "But we do have a heavy amount of cash at the end of the day. So kid, I gotta ask; what were you doing lurking around the Dreamyard anyway?"

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Rowan snapped slamming his hands on the table, "And I wasn't lurking there. I was ambushed by a gang known as Gang Ground. Gang Ground is a small gang with only 14 members. I have run into them before in the past. I once saved a wild Pidgeot trapped by them. They wanted to ambush me in the Dreamyard for freeing their trapped Pokemon, and then those creatures appeared and attacked us…"

"S-so um, Rowan," Lisa said, "Y-you m-mentioned a man named R-Requiem in the Dreamyard. What d-do you know about him? Did h-he do something to you?"

"I-I can't remember much…" Rowan shook his head, "But the guy, he said something about dreams becoming a reality and… something about not being afraid of anything anymore."

"Been here for only 15 minutes already and the guy is already spewing nonsense about dreams and reality… moron." Brent grunted now eating his food faster.

"I him saying something else," Rowan said closing his eyes, "… he mentioned something about route 3 before all of you showed up. Maybe he's there somewhere?"

"Brent, Lisa," I said, "Do you remember when we met Philip Goldberg in Saffron City when he was only a large monitor? Requiem did that to him to help him with his dream on staying alive forever. Maybe Requiem was doing the same thing to Rowan, trying to control him."

"We gotta find this Requiem guy before he controls someone else." Brent said devouring an entire plate of curry. "So let's hurry on over to route 3 and kick his sorry butt!"

"Seriously, Bent you are an Emboar." Espeon said after watching Brent eat his food quickly.

Standing up and returning our Pokemon inside the Poke balls, Rowan followed us to the door and said, "Wait, I want to go to. I want to get some payback. What that guy did to me was not right. He even lied to me saying that my mother was in danger."

"Listen k- uh Rowan" Brent quickly corrected himself, "This guy we are after is dangerous, and we can't allow citizen getting involved and getting themselves killed."

"But I can help. With all of us, we can take this Requiem guy out faster if we work together. And with my bionic eye, I could also keep an eye out for those anomaly creatures trying to ambush us."

"I agree," Espeon stepped forward in front of Rowan looking up at him. "Who know that Requiem will try to do when facing us. An ambush by the anomalies is very possible. We could be overrun by them and find ourselves at the 'Blackened Out' message screen within seconds thus losing some cash in the process. So I vote we take him with us."

"Alright fine, but if ya get your ass handed to you when fighting-" Brent was interrupted by Espeon as she loudly yelled;

"Scene over, Route 03!"

* * *

 **Route 03**

Alone in front of the anomaly ball was Requiem demanding answers from it since the ball had for some reason stopped summoning more anomalies within the timeline to assist Requiem. The anomalies that had escaped when Requiem 'Attacked' them were no were to be found.

"Why isn't this damned ball summoning anomalies within this timeline? Why are you refusing to summon anomalies for me!? Answer me you stupid ball!" Requiem demanded punching the anomaly ball into the heart. The ball didn't respond in any way to Requiem hitting it, this only cause Requiem to despise them a lot more.

Requiem turned his back at the anomaly to see us running towards them, glancing back at the anomaly that stayed silent to him, he unsheathed his sword. "If you want me to prove myself worthy, I will make sure they will dream forever… my dream will not wither away into nothingness, it will become a reality."

"Requiem, You son of a bitch!" Espeon screamed as she ran faster now, her Psychic powers within her began to surge through her trying to grab hold of her enemy. "I'll kill you!"

"Stop this!" Requiem shouted throwing his sword at the ground beneath us forming a shield of some kind. "You, all of you have no idea what we are trying to do! We are trying to save you! We are trying to get rid of the very thing that prevent all from obtaining our dreams!"

"Oh yeah?" Brent said raising his fist, "So obtaining your dream involves people and Pokemon from multiple timelines being killed by those freaks of nature? Don't you understand that tampering with the timeline in the past will fuck up the timeline Arceus knows how?"

Requiem chuckled as he stepped towards his sword where the shield was strongest, "My master has promised me and all who are put to sleep an endless dream where all can live out their lives without fear of losing it. A world without hatred, without fear, without lose…" Requiem placed his hand on his chest. "A world where all can have a second chance, watching loved ones live longer and without illness or betrayal."

"You bastard…" Espeon growled stepping in front of the shield opposite Requiem. "You killed them. Because Eliza was sick, because her mother, your wife didn't love you anymore… you decide to kill them and retry in a false fucking world… Lower this shield so I can rip your head off!"

"I did not kill my wife or my daughter. This world did because of its flaws. I shall lower the shield…" Requiem grabbed the sword by the hilt and smirked at Espeon. "…And you can try to kill me."

Requiem struck Espeon with the sword but she quickly evaded it by jumping back. Using a Psybeam at Requiem, using his sword he attacked the Psybeam destroying the move upon impact. But this didn't stop Espeon as she continued to use other moves to injure or subdue Requiem.

Lucario used Psychic to hurl rocks and fallen logs at Requiem to assist Espeon with the attack. But like before, Requiem attacked the things thrown at him with ease.

"The hell!" Shouted Brent now frustrated at how easily Requiem was dodging and attacking all of the attacks. "He some kind of super ninja or something!? Full on rage going on here!"

Lycanroc joined in on the fight along with Latias and Umbreon using their moves with have a chance at hitting Requiem. His fighting style was unlike any I had seen before, sure I have seen something like that only in movies and TV shows, but his speed and how accurate his strikes were dodging every single attack with ease. His master obviously gave him some ability that allowed for him to move like that, if that was the case, defeating him may not be the same as fighting the anomaly balls we had defeated in the past.

We thought Requiem was able to dodge or attack every move. It was until Lycanroc appeared behind him and used Aceleroc hitting him knocking Requiem to the ground. Espeon was the first to attack him using Psychic to hold him in place by the throat choking him, wanting to kill him.

Requiem struggled as he started to kneel holding his sword firmly emitting a strange dark mist from the tip engulfing his entire sword first and then finally himself. Requiem had managed to escape Espeon's psychic hold when using his sword again to perform the same shield that separated us.

Sure we couldn't reach him unless he removed the shield and that could put us in danger of missing the portal to return to the Time Dimension, but what Requiem or us didn't notice until the last minute was that Requiem was separated from something else; the anomaly ball was on our side, not his.

Latias was the one to finish the anomaly ball off by using a Dragon Claw across its body causing it to shake violently before fading away into nothing.

"Hah!" Brent laughed jumping up triumphantly in the air. "Didn't see that comin' did ya? Ya freaking idiot!"

Requiem stood in silence momentarily before sheathing his sword. He looked down at Espeon staring at him from behind the shield. "That world where my wife and daughter are in, I will live in that world until the day one day soon. You and your allies can fight all you want, but you can never stop us."

"We'll see about that." Espeon said walking closer to the shield, glaring at him, "Sooner or later, you'll make a mistake, and next time I won't choke you to death, I will finish you off instantly."

Requiem didn't say anything after that, he just opened up a portal and vanished as he entered it.

* * *

 ****

 **Striaton City**

After the battle with Requiem, all of us returned to the city to heal up our injured Pokemon. The healing process lasted about an hour, the injuries our Pokemon received from Requiem's sword, like the anomalies didn't inflict pain; it only caused them fatigue almost draining them of their entire HP. Anomalies that succeeded in depleting a person or a Pokemon's strength caused them to black out. The reports about the anomalies only mentioned that they cause their victims to fall unconscious without feeling pain, and nothing about what would happen if they continued to attack their victims beyond falling unconscious.

Rowan told us when he and his Pokemon were attacked by the anomalies that it was similar to feeling tired, that he would fall asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. He said he felt relaxed and he could just sleep their without care or worry.

'An endless dream' that is what Requiem said during our battle with him. What purpose did Requiem's master have for causing everyone from all timelines to sleep forever? Even if his master tried to do this, wouldn't this affect the timeline?

Outside the Pokemon center and just outside the portal to the Time Dimension after our Pokemon healed, we stood with Rowan.

"Those creatures the anomalies; will they come back?" Rowan asked, crossing his arms next to Lucario standing beside him. "I mean, that Requiem guy sounded pissed off. So he could come back with an army of those things, right?"

"We haven't returned to a point in time we have already visited yet." I said, "But if we do return here, it'll probably be in the past or the future, we'll make sure Requiem and the anomalies are taken care of, so don't worry about it."

"So even if we never see each other again; don't sweat about it. If you are a character from another story, what transpires here will probably be forgotten about within seconds by the time we leave. SO your continuity continues on without us interrupting your story." Espeon laughed patting Rowan's leg with her paw.

"Is your Espeon alright?" Rowan whispered to me pointing down towards Espeon.

"She's fine. Espeon does this kind of stuff all the time." I said noticing at the last second Espeon roll her eyes before walking back to the portal.

"Yo, the portal's closing up! We gotta get a move on, or we could be permanent residents here!" Brent called to us, the portal now slightly fading out of existence leaving us with only seconds left.

Turning to Rowan I said "Well, I guess if we ever meet up again; how about we have a Pokemon battle?"

"Sure, you think you'll be strong enough by then? Next you'll see me, I'll have already joined the International Police by then were My Pokemon and I have reached our peak strength, so don't go crying when I beat you."

"A member of the Savior's vs. one member of the International Police, huh? That'll be something to see. Me and my Pokemon will be ready. So until then, take it easy Rowan."

I wish I could say we did meet again and battled with our Pokemon in some random field/stadium, but we never did. A lot can change within 30 years, so much that where I was at that time, it was impossible for me. I guess if we had battled, I would've liked to have had a normal match if Rowan had 6 at the time we battled or just 3.

Rowan, I hope you made it into the International Police.

* * *

 ****

 **Unknown Location**

Standing beneath an armored man sitting on top a throne was Requiem kneeling down asking the armored man questions he needed answering.

"Tell me, why didn't the damned ball answer to my call? Why didn't the ball summon anomalies when I needed it most!?" Shouted Requiem as his voice echoed everywhere in the unknown dimension. His voice unanswered, but it was heard. If anyone else was there listening in, they would only hear Requiem and no one else.

"A test? Are you saying you purposely stopped the ball from summoning anomalies to see if I was worthy enough?" Requiem asked the armored man, but he didn't speak, he remained sleeping.

"I understand, sending in the others may intimidate them. I will continue to monitor them until you are ready to awake, master." Requiem stood up and left the armored man alone until the time was ready for him to awaken.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Trivia:**

Requiem's master was supposed to appear to Zack and friends within this chapter towards the end to attack them/challenge them, but this was changed so he could become more of a behind the scenes villain kind of similar to that of 01 villain Juro.


	18. Chapter 18 Rad Part I

Chapter 18 - Rad Part 01 

Not too long ago, me, Espeon, Lisa and Brent had returned from the Time Dimension back to Pewter city to give our report on our current progress. Since our return to Pewter city, we had learnt that 100 Savior agents sent into the Time Dimension had been declared missing. The final 95th-100th agents were declared this just an hour ago missing their mission over time.

Let me explain how it goes; a Savior agent assigned to go into the Time Dimension to defeat the main source of the anomalies throughout time are given a mission time of about 8 hours. The first 10 agents did not come back after their limit hours, followed by the next 20-40, 50-80 until 100.

The Savior's here some believe that they were defeated by the anomalies trapping them in that timeline, while most of the Savior agents refused to believe that their comrades, their friends were defeated by an anomaly, that they were forever trapped in a different point in time, that they were just delayed by something that could be taken care of and they'll be back the next day.

* * *

 ****

 **Pewter City – Savior's HQ – Sophia's Office**

Later that day I was inside Sophia's office to talk with her about the locations from both past and future I had visited, how much a city had changed from a year ago, 10 years, even to 1000 years ahead of our time.

"So tell me, what was it like travelling into both the past and future?" Sophia asked me sitting across from her desk writing inside her notepad.

"It's strange but yet at the same time pretty amazing to be travelling through time, any time to be precise." I replied with a smile. "Seeing what the future is like ten years to a thousand years beyond our time it really is something to see. If we didn't have so little time in one timeline, I would like to see much more."

Sophia smiled as she wrote down some notes, "I wish I could come with you guys. But as you can see I am stuck here assisting the others. Bring me back a souvenir, okay?" Sophia giggled as she turned the page of her notebook, "Now, let's begin, shall we?"

Today in her office I was about to tell her what had happened in our previous mission through time. Like all time portals, it would randomly bring us to the future or the past years between. This time the next portal brought us to the past in the Unova region where we met people we would never had on seeing. And so I began telling her the entire story on how we met the Rad Gang…

* * *

 ****

 **Unova Region - Castelia City Unknown Year**

The many tall buildings seen in Castelia city were now fewer than before, most being constructed. But the one building neither of us could find was of course the Savior's building located at south west corner of the city. From the way the people dressed here, the way they talked, we were in the past, but we didn't know how far we had gone back.

"Is this the Unova region?" Espeon asked with a sniff, "Castelia city was it?"

"Yeah this is it." I said stepping forward towards where the Savior's building would be. "Do any of you guys know what year this is?"

"The S-Savior's building within t-the Unova region was built in 1985, it took almost 5 years to b-build." Lisa said looking out towards the ocean. "S-so m-maybe we are somewhere between 50s to the 80s."

Looking back where the building would be, I could see that it was just some unclaimed plot of land that had not been tended to for quite some time due to the trash and old pieces of metal plates and shards left behind. It was strange just seeing that corner without the tall Savior's building towering above the city.

"This damned device isn't picking up any freaks anywhere within this city." Brent said using the device to pick up any trace of anomalies moving around like he would when using a cell phone to pick up a signal. "I'm guessing they either haven't shown up yet or they are at the edge of the city somewhere!"

Across the street hiding behind a row of full trashcans were 5 young teens watching us waiting for an opening, an opening so they can steal whatever they could grab from us.

"Yo, check out that weird gadget that muscle guy has." Said the boy wearing a thick light blue coat. "I say we nab it and run like hell."

"Alright, on my word we go for it." Said the boy wearing a purple jacket and black beanie. He glanced over at his friends, 2 other boys and 2 girls before given the signal "…..Go Get 'em!"

The 5 teens emerged from behind the cans and ran up to us unaware at their fast approach, except Espeon as she suddenly turned at the sounds of the 5 teenagers running towards us. She at first assumed they were just playing in the street, but it was when the boy with the purple jacket running up close to Brent reaching his arms out towards the device that she realized what they were really doing.

"Bent! Watch out!" Espeon shouted pushing one of the teens back with her Psychic. But it was too late; the teen had grabbed the device out of Brent's hand and ran with the others down the street and into an alley.

"Hey!" Shouted Brent as he gritted his teeth in anger, "Ya little bastards, I'll tear off ya damned legs when I get a hold of ya!" Brent ran ahead of us after the 5 teens running much faster than us

Running through the streets I often walked through in the present timeline, I thought a Savior agent roaming the streets would assist us in catching the thieves, but like all other timelines I had visited, I would sometimes forget that I was in the past of future and I was within my own time. The stores we passed, the buildings not as tall and not as old as they would be, but the path we walked on, it was still the same.

* * *

 ****

 **Castelia City – Back Ally**

In the back alley behind the Pokemon center was one of many locations the gang often used to hide from anyone they stole from. It was a dark ally, the kind a regular civilian would avoid. It was an alley full of old trash and broken down furniture, graffiti on all walls surrounding this dark area with names or rebellious words painted on.

"Phew, thought we would never lose 'em. *Huff* So whaddya swipe from 'em Rad? Looks like somethin' from 'Space Explorers' heh, nerds!" Said the boy as he sat down on an old stained mattress his back leaned against the building. The boy wearing a thick light blue coat went by the name 'Sad'. He had short spiked brown hair that almost resembled a Jolteon's fur around the neck, not caring what others thought of him or his hairstyle that he thought was cool.

"Say's the guy who watches Space Explorers every day." Another boy laughed leaning against the opposite building of Sad, smirking at him. The boy who was 2 years older than him went by the name of 'Bad' He was the tallest of the 5 and had long black hair that almost completely covered his face, showing only his eye and half of his mouth.

"I ain't a nerd!" Snapped Sad crossing his arms in annoyance. "I just watch out of boredom, yup, complete and utter boredom."

"There isn't anything wrong with being a nerd." Said one of the girls with the long shoulder length red hair. She wore black clothing, shirt, jacket, skirt and shoes. She was known throughout the gang as 'Mad' she wasn't mad as in anger or crazy, it was supposed to be a name to use to intimidate her victims, same goes with the others.

"Mad's got a point there. I think it's pretty cool that you watch that show, Sad." Another girl sitting on an empty metal barrel smiled at Sad cutely. She went by the name 'Glad' she wore old rusted circular glasses, and wore mostly green clothing. She wore her brown hair tied back; her exact hair length was a mystery to the others since no one had ever seen her with her hair down.

"Yeah, yeah! So what is it you swiped from them, Rad?" Sad said to the boy examining the device he stole from Brent.

"Beat's me! I ain't got a clue on what this thing is." And finally was the leader of the gang, 'Rad' he wore a purple jacket and a black beanie full of many small holes. He was quick to anger and always used violence as a means to getting out of situations, a trait he learnt when being on the street. "It's heavy so it's gotta do something. Or maybe it's just a really good prop."

Rad, Bad, Had, Sad, Mad. All of them together were a team of 5 calling themselves 'The Rad Gang' They chose these names because; 1 they thought it was cool, 2 to conceal their identity, and 3rd was that they felt like heroes in some way. But their hero work wasn't exactly heroic; they stole things from people and tried to sell it for cash big or small. There was always a buyer in the city, they just had to enter a specific ally blind to the law and they could earn enough cash to last them a while… or get robbed.

Castelia city before the Saviors (1960-1985) was a somewhat corrupted time for the city. Muggings here and there were sometimes never reported in, all because of a gang that 'ran' the city.

"Well whatever this thing is, I'm pretty sure we'll get a helluva lot of cash!"

"More like a helluva lot of beatings from us ya punks!" Said Brent as we entered the alley confronting the 5 teenagers as they stand up. "Now cough up the dang device you stole from us or we'll beat your faces to the broken gargoyle statues down at the local church!"

"Yeah, uh… nice insult there Bent." Espeon said standing beside Brent as she rolled her eyes.

"Nah-ah, we ain't stole a damn thing from you gang of nerds!" Said the leader as he threw the device carelessly and caught it without care that it may hit the ground. "If it's anyone who should be beaten, it's obviously all of you. Cornering up on kids like you're better than us, or something!"

"Yeah!" The boy wearing the light blue coat raised his fist up high, "And we ain't gonna stand of that!"

"Listen; we're not going to fight you." I said to them stepping forward. "We just want that device back. Just hand it over to us and we'll forget about this and be on our way."

The boy with the beanie and purple jacket smirked as he looked back at his friends before walking towards me with his hands in his pockets. From the corner of my eyes I noticed Espeon walking to the side of me at the boys approach. The boys smirk slowly vanished as he spoke;

"The name's Rad, I think I have something that'll settle all of this." The boy named Rad said after being handed a long metal pole. "Alright then, how about this; me vs. you in street fight, what do you say?"

"The heck he will!" Espeon shouted startling the 5 teenagers, so she continued. "There was already a stick/Sword fight in chapter 01, I'm pretty sure you can think of an original way to settle all of this… Hey, how about you fuck off?"

"Huh, what a mouthy Espeon you have there, kid," Rad spat, glaring at Espeon as she continued to look up at him with a 'I don't care how you feel' smile, something she always did to those she disliked, just to irritate them. "But I don't care if you have fought or not. If you want your precious device back; let's rumble!"

"C'mon, win or lose I am still gonna take back that-" Brent was interrupted by Rad as he pointed the metal pole at him.

"Now that'll be unfair." Rad said pulling the pole away from Brent, "If you win, you'll get what you want; your weird device thing. Lose and it's ours. So stay outta the way grandpa!"

One of the other teens threw me another metal pole slightly smaller in length than Rad's, but that was fine with me. Using the small pole wouldn't be a problem in small alley, if it were too long it could easily be caught on something. As soon as I caught the metal pole, Rad moved first by striking down trying to hit me against the head. Quickly I defended myself from the attack causing a loud clinging noise that echoed throughout the alley.

I didn't want to hurt him; if I did it could alter our present up. Little interaction; Rick told us that we should not interfere too much with anyone we would come across. I could see Espeon staring at the device and to me a few times. Sure, that's what we needed; a distraction so Espeon could grab the device from them and continue with our mission. I just had to block all of his attacks and make it seem like I am trying to hit him.

Rad continuously attacked me with the metal pole, trying to either trip me up with his legs or back me into a corner. I managed for the first part of the fight by blocking each move, but that all seem to fall when Rad managed to trip me up with his leg and pinned me down. He started attacking me in my stomach and arms trying to defend myself.

It was until Rad raised the pole above his head that Brent interfered by grabbing the boy's metal pole and yanking it out of his hands with ease. All of the teens watched as Brent stood in that Espeon found this was the best opening to grab the device away from the gang.

"The fights over kid, you've won," Brent sighed as he threw the pole away, "Get off Zack and we'll leave ya alone."

Rad gritted his teeth and started to punch me right in the face. Funny, I didn't feel anything after the first blow, but it was when Rad had hit me for the second time that I started to feel its pain. Brent managed to pull Rad off of me and threw him against one of trash cans leaning against the wall. Espeon used her Psychic to grab hold of the device in one of the teen's hands, but because of one of the teens at the last second stepping back slightly, Espeon lost her focus on the device and couldn't grab the device, instead her Psychic caught hold of a large stained mattress and knocked it into the teens… that was when it all began for us…

The device once held by one of the teens had fallen to the ground with a loud heavy smash that caused a large crack at the sides. The device then made a strange buzzing noise before it fell silent. Before any of us could react, the 5 teenagers ran away from us and out onto the streets leaving us alone with a damaged device.

Espeon had used her Psychic to lift up the device and any broken fragments towards Lisa.

"S-so now w-what do we do?" Lisa asked holding the broken device passing it to Brent as he walked over to her.

"We got to get this thing fixed. No other way to find these freaks other than so search blindly within the city. And that is a real time waster we can't afford."

* * *

 ****

 **Castelia City – Hotel**

Using a false name to stay temporarily at a hotel within Castelia City under the name of 'Espini' a brother and sister team travelling all over the world to perform magic tricks for the adoring potential fans. Not sure why we gave a back story to the receptionist when signing in, but it was Espeon's idea to give a back story so… yeah.

With the device broken, almost half an hour lost, and an entire city to search for the anomaly, we felt that time was against us here. That we would either succeed with the mission by randomly walking down a street and finding the ball anomaly and defeating it before the portal closes, or not finding it in time where we will be stuck in this era for good.

The hotel room we got was small, 4 separate small beds near the large window without a curtain. The walls were stained, and there was a strange smell in the room. Even with the gigantic window open the smell didn't go away, so we were stuck with it until the device was fixed.

"Ugh! Talk about annoying with a capital 'F' you!" Brent grunted as he attempted multiple times to remove one of the tight screws preventing him from opening it up to gain further access to the damaged circuits inside.

*Click* "Ah-hah, gotcha you little bastard!" Brent opened up the panel, but quickly groaned as there was a second set 18 screws he needed to unscrew. When we were given these devices to scan for anomalies, we were given instructions on how to fix them; from how to open them up (after the hundred of screws), how to identify a fault in the device, to making sure after the repairs have been made that the device is fully operational.

"Are you alright Zackary?" Espeon asked worryingly placing a paw on my lap. "I mean, being punched in the face isn't like a water type pokemon being struck with a thunderbolt. Yeah we walk it off, but you could lose a tooth or suffer a scar that'll spell out to those who see you 'Dayum, that guy, he crazy!' And I said all of that with 3 '!' without caring."

Smiling through the now numbing pain I said whilst stroking Espeon's head, "I'll be alright, I gone through much worse than this."

"Brent, W-why don't me, Z-Zack and Espeon search for the a-anomaly while you repair the d-device?" Lisa suggested walking over to an angered Brent struggling to unscrew one of the tiny screws. "O-once it's fixed you c-could contact us."

Brent sighed as he set the device to the side and wiped away his sweat on his forehead. "We have just about 20 minutes before the portal closes. The search alone could take up 10-15 minutes. Defeating the ball freak could take longer. And to top it all off; our comms our down, meaning there is no way to contact you to let you know where the main source of the anomalies are located."

"So what do we do then?" Espeon asked, "We cannot sit here, wait for the device to be fixed, search and kill the anomaly after. We won't have time to get to the portal." Espeon looked up at us, "I vote we get the hell outta here and go to a new timeline. Sure that may seem cruel to leave these bastards with the anomalies while we go elsewhere, and it may even mess up the timeline. But being trapped here won't stop the anomalies appearing within the other eras."

"There have been some reports and theories about what happens if the anomaly in a time isn't defeated." I said thinking back when reading the report back at the Pewter city Savior's building Rick wrote. "If the anomaly within that timeline remains when the portal to that time closes, the anomaly will prevent anymore portals from reappearing in that time, that the anomaly changes the present without us knowing anything about it."

Brent glanced over at the device next to him, halfway until he could open the device and now 15 minutes left until the portal closed, he sighed. "Damn kids! If they didn't steal the device from us and destroy it, we could've found the anomaly by now and defeated it with minutes to spare."

We wouldn't have time to find the anomaly. Not enough time to fight it and hurry back to the portal. We couldn't do 2 things at once. So we had one option remaining, one we didn't want to do…

"We should hurry on back to the portal…" Espeon sighed stretching her body, ready to run with us to the portal. "But think about it; sure we leave this timeline to the anomaly, but once we find the main source of all anomalies and defeat whoever it is who started all of this, the timeline will be restored again. That's what I am hoping for, so let's go."

* * *

 ****

 **Castelia City**

We had about only a few minutes left until the portal closed for good. Running as fast as we could, almost knocking into people as we cut around every corner of the city just to get to the closing portal just located near the city entrance just near the Castelia city bridge, knowing that the portal could close at any minute, we didn't stop running. If we needed to catch our breath, we would hold out a little longer so we could relax once we entered the time dimension.

Just around the corner now until we would see the portal at the far end of the city still open. We didn't want to leave this timeline with anomalies roaming still, but we couldn't stay here.

"*Huff* There *Huff* is portal! Damn!" Espeon said as she ran with us pointing with her tail to the portal right next to the city entrance. But as soon as we saw it, it had quickly faded.

Not even close to it and the portal had already disappeared, and yet we still ran towards where the portal once was.

Finally we stopped. Brent stood waving his arms frantically where the portal once was hoping that the portal was just invisible and that it didn't completely fade away from the timeline.

"No!" Brent shouted in frustration drawing the attention of a few bystanders, but they continued walking thinking Brent was a madman. "Please, come back! Just come back just for a few seconds more…"

Brent fell down on his hands and knees punching the ground continuously with his fist begging for the portal to reappear, that in 1 in a million chances that the portal would somehow appear right in front of us allowing for us to escape… but it didn't. Espeon walked over to Brent and placed a paw on his shoulder.

With the portal now gone, we were stuck in this timeline for good unless another portal would reappear… but how long will that take and where? The anomaly within the timeline had not been found yet; it was only a matter of time until we would find out what exactly happens if an anomaly isn't defeated before the portal closes.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Trivia:**

This is one of a few chapters that just made it into the main story originally from the original story.

 **AN: I wanted this chapter to be more than it was, more things to explain and do... but I guess it'll do until I decide to reedit the chapters again further down the line. Thanks for reading and so, until next…**


	19. Chapter 19 Rad Part II

Chapter 19 - Rad Part II 

* * *

**Castelia City – City Entrance**

All 4 of us trapped in the past with an anomaly somewhere within the city without knowing what it will do once a portal to a timeline vanishes. Even if we defeated the anomaly, we would either have to wait for another portal to show up or to live in the past until we could contact the Savior's again. By then we would be around 50-60, just waiting to warn our past selves of this timeline stuck in Castelia city.

Standing just where the portal once was, Brent paced around the area trying his best to figure out what to do next. With the device still broken, it would prove difficult on finding the anomaly ball in this big city, but I suppose that wouldn't matter anymore since the portal is gone.

Lisa, Espeon and I, together we watched the ocean for a while, not to enjoy the sights, but to just think and talk about other options we could take.

"Just waiting for another portal to open up on this big planet, it'll be like finding a needle in a haystack." Espeon said frowning sadly, "If we are trapped in this time, we'll have to wait until the time crisis starts in the present time again… I'll probably be either really old or really dead…"

"Maybe we'll have a chance at finding a portal within the Kanto region?" I suggested since the portals have been showing up in the Kanto region more than the other regions. "Sure it may seem like a long shot, but at least it's better than doing nothing."

"B-but, what if t-the portal reappears in this city again?" Lisa asked, looking towards me, "W-what if the portal n-never appears again in the K-Kanto region again until the time crisis begins?"

I stood there staring at Lisa as she stared at me, waiting for an answer that I did not know how to answer. I didn't know what to do, stay here or go to the Kanto region, wait for a portal or wait until the time crisis begins so that we could warn our past selves and our superiors? We wanted to go back to our original time and continue with the mission. But first, we had something else to take care of in this timeline; the anomaly.

"The anomaly is here somewhere in this city. We have to find it and take care of it before it does whatever those things do."

"I don't suppose you have any idea as to where this anomaly freak is in this city?" Brent asked walking up to us, sounding slightly calmer than he was just a few moments ago.

"No," I replied, "But I am sure that if we sweep the city we can find the anomaly. Sure it may sound boring and would take up a lot of our time, but hey, it's not like we have a time limit this time." I laughed a little trying to lighten the mood… it did slightly.

"I guess we could start by searching the buildings within the first street near the entrance to the city, then go to the next street and repeat the process until we either find the anomaly, or it finds us…" Espeon said with a deep sigh, "Boy, am I tired or what."

Standing for a few moments more staring at the horizon we wondered if this place would truly be our home for the next few decades. Would we be able to undo what had happened here and continue on with our lives back in the present were we truly belonged?

Our search began rather slowly as we searched through every building from top to bottom one by one on hopes of finding the anomaly that appears within every time portal. With every building we entered (through pure persuasion and intimidation attempts) and down every street to every dark alley for any signs of an anomaly ball or the humanoid variants, the search alone had gone on for about 5 hours, and that was about 60% of the city explored. We had almost on a few occasions stopped the search and to just… *sighs* I don't know, sleep until we could come up with some new plan.

Sure, the portals only exist in times where an anomaly would appear, but this was something more than the anomalies. I guess you could say that this was our first actual confrontation with the armored knights we had seen near Pewter city… the Agents.

* * *

 ****

 **An Alley somewhere within Castelia city**

Between multiple towering buildings, away from the main streets of Castelia city were obviously the back alleys. Back in the 1950s to the late 1980s, multiple gangs from Castelia often used and owned the alleys all fighting for control over the city. The police however turned a blind eye to the gang's activities and presence all because of 3 key characters;

Donnie Wilson, 46 and two time mayor of Castelia City. James Adams, 48 rival gang leader of Ross H Beck, 43 leader of the most feared gang within the city. What all three of them have in common is that all of them are fighting for control over the city not caring about who is hurt or those around them.

The leader Ross H Beck was a name thousands of citizens within the city feared. Random looting, the occasional arson attacks on businesses not 'insured' by his gang but of a rivals, and the rumoured but not proven kidnapped and found dead. Ross' gang had many members from all over Unova, different ages, if they had jobs or not, if they were human or Pokemon, Ross would find something for everyone… even for a teen named Rad.

"You damn brat!" Ross shouted throwing the boy almost halfway across the large abandoned lot. "You say you stole something from someone, they caught up with you, AND YOU BROKE AND LEFT IT!?"

Ross sighed as he fell back onto his makeshift armchair he used as a throne. It was decorated with old tires, metal shards and old wrappings from food. Ross often said that he viewed the trash he used to decorate the throne as 'Artistic' and 'Full of life' in some way. That was another thing Ross did, decorate his entire hideout with abstract art and sculptures made out of whatever he found within the trash. Ross wore a long black trench coat torn and cut up all over, something he considers his battle scars. Underneath his coat he wore only a white shirt, black pants and polished boots, those were the only thing clean about him. He was bald and had a short black beard, a face full of scars.

"Listen kid, I ain't the most patient of guys out there, but if you fail to bring in your monthly quota by the end of the day… I'll just take out my frustration and anger on your sister back at the orphanage."

Hearing this, his anger towards Ross couldn't be held back any longer, Rad stood up and charged towards Ross wanting to kill him… but he stopped charging towards Ross and hung his head to the ground. Rad didn't want Ross to hurt his only sister, but even if he did attempt to hurt Ross, he'll probably hurt her for this as punishment.

"I'll get you the money by tonight." Rad said swallowing in defeat hating this way of life he and others he knew was trapped into. It started off as a simple job to earn some extra money, money Rad and his friends wanted to save up to get out of the city and to find a new life free from the harsh city they grew up in. but once the job was finished, a delivery job for the man named Ross. And once you get involved with Ross Beck, either a small job or become enemies… you never leave. The money the 5 teens had saved up to start a new life was now money on survival.

* * *

 ****

 **Castelia City – Public Park**

The park of Castelia City located north near to the city's exit. It was a large park with a large slide and multiple swing sets, and a baseball field were many people watched and many players played year after year. This was one of the locations the 5 teenagers often hung out together, it was one of but a few locations they could stay and feel free from the watchful eyes of gang members.

Sitting on the grass near the empty baseball field where Rad staring up at the dark clouds that loomed above, an obvious storm soon approaching. Mad, Sad and Bad leaned against the large metal fence that separated the 5 teens from the gang controlled city staring up at the sky deep in thought. Had slowly walked up to Rad and said.

"That sure was a close call," Had sighed in relief before she patted Rab on the shoulder, "Knowing Ross, I figured he would've socked you one or two knowing how he is on his bad days. Wanna head over to Burger 'N' Fries to get a bite to eat while we figure out how to get enough money before the day is out?"

"I'm not feeling a little hungry." Rad deeply sighed, "We have at least several hours before my sister… she- h-how can we make 4200 in cash before the day is out?"

"Maybe we can hold up a store?" Bad suggested regretting he had ever said that. "I hate how we have to either go down to Ross' level or risk people we care about getting hurt…"

"It's not like we could try and run away from this city, Ross would no doubt find us within a week, no doubt he would hurt us way more than staying here and not giving him the money he wants on time." Mad said glancing over at Sad as he stared not at the dark clouds, but at the city beyond the fence.

"I feel trapped in this city…" He said with a sad tone to his voice. "I feel that no matter what… we'll never get out of this."

"Hey, Sad?" Rad said looking over his shoulder, "We can make it out of here, we just need to be a little more patient, and soon our golden opportunity awaits us for a brighter future."

"Enough of this man just stop this, alright?" Bad sighed stepping towards Rad, "Your plan to change this damned city is something kids like us have no chance. If we grew up rich or grew up in another city in a better life, then maybe. But this? We have a zero chance in hell of that happening to us." Rad turned away from Bad gritting his teeth with a low growl trying to ignore Bad, but he couldn't. "Face it man, we gotta learn to accept that this is the world we live in."

Rad didn't want to listen to him; he still had hope that future would be a brighter one just around the next corner. But the more he thought about his current life and how dark and trapped it seemed, the more he could feel defeat and that the world around the next corner would forever be just as dark as the ones before. Rad didn't want to lose his sister, he didn't want her to grow up in this city, he wanted a new life, and he wanted his sister to have a brighter life than his.

"And so a brighter future you shall have." The 5 teens turned their head to the man standing behind them. He was wearing nothing but heavy silver armor from head to toe with hints of red on his gauntlets, his helmets visor and boots.

"Who's he?" Had asked raising her eyebrow as she confused at his costume. The 5 teens then walked up to him cautiously.

Rad then asked "Who are you man? You some guy lost his way to the costume show?"

"I am but a passerby in this city until I stumbled upon you all. I heard your cries, and I can free you from them." The man in armor said. "You fear that this man named Ross will take away your freedom for the future and everything deer to you all. I can grant you power to fight back."

"Listen dude, the people at the orphanage warned us about guys like you. So take you and your fancy armor away from us or we'll beat you up." Rad said holding up his fists ready to hit the armored man not caring if he would hurt his hands or if he punch him despite being fully armored.

"Power to defeat the man robbing you and your sister a better life, power to change the world for the better? Is this not the power you want? Is it something you have always dreamed of having?" The armored man asked Rad still standing with his fists up.

"You wish to punch me, do you boy? But my armor would hurt your hands greatly." The man asked, raising his hands to grab hold of his helmet. "But without my helmet, you will make contact with what is underneath my helm. What I have now become."

The man then removed his helmet revealing his true appearance to the now scared teens. People passing by that park that day heard multiple screaming, most shrugged it off as kids just playing around, and some went to investigate. For those that did investigate the screams, all they found were the 5 teens standing alone staring up at the dark sky in silence.

* * *

It became apparent to us that the alleys of the city were heavily gang occupied after a few run ins that nearly cost us our lives by getting stabbed or robbed again… if it weren't for Espeon that is, we finally reached the Castelia public park north of the city. I had been to the park only once, it was after team Annihilation's defeat while I was recovering from my injuries I received from a mind controlled Latias. The park then was the same as it is now, except a little less with the additions of a few fountains, benches and a picnic area that would be placed in the present time.

I never did return to this park again, I just walked by it only glancing over towards it every now and then.

"So here we are due to a rumor that some passerby citizens have been talking about hearing screaming in the park, this park." Espeon said as she cocked her head standing at the entrance to the park. "Kids scream all the time, why is that the talk of the city?"

"Well we did hear them say that they saw some kids scream and stare at the sky for a long time, even refusing to listen to the people asking if they were okay." I said looking through the park fence seeing no anomaly ball in sight or any anomalies, only the 5 teens from before standing there staring up at the dark clouds.

"Oh great, it's those punks again!" Brent said gritting his teeth at the sight of them. "Because of those bastard, we can't return home now… I vote we break their legs and throw 'em in the ocean!"

But before any of us could protest, Brent ran into the park and towards the teens. "Brent, stop!" Lisa shouted as she ran after him with me and Espeon following.

As Brent finally reached the 5 teens he shouted, "Hey ya little punks, remember me?" the teens didn't turn to face him, they continued to look up at the sky. "You bastards broke our damned device and now we are stuck in this place… Hey! Are you even listening to-"

The 5 teens at the same time then quickly looked down from the sky towards Brent, like with Rowan in the Dreamyard; they all had a dead look in their eyes. They were controlled by the same anomaly attached to the backs of their heads.

Finally approaching Brent face to face with the now controlled teens, Espeon jumped up in front of us alongside Blitzle after being released from her ball. Brent threw his ball up to release his Murkrow.

"We can't hurt them," Espeon said, "Bent, I know you want to hurt these idiots, but we can't risk changing the future. I watched 'Return to the Present Episode 2' and we all know that changing the future is a bad thing."

"Ugh… fine, let's get those anomaly freaks and return on finding this ball freak dammit…" Brent sighed, he then commanded his Murkrow to fly up high above the teens gaining their attention. This allowed for Blitzle to quickly run behind them up close and to use Discharge to target the heads where the anomaly was attached, 3 of the teens noticed Blitzle behind them and jumped away evading the attack. Espeon used her Psychic on one of the teens to hold them down and to forcefully tear off the anomaly.

One of the teens, a girl wearing glasses by the name of Had was running up to Brent about to punch him, but Brent quickly dodged her attack and tripped her up with his leg. Brent then held her down as the girl struggled to get up again.

"Murkrow, get this thing… ah, quick!" Brent then held the girls head steadily allowing Murkrow to strike at the anomaly. The attack caused the anomaly attached to the girls head to fade away destroying it for good.

The 3 remaining teens that were attacked by Blitzle's Discharge were left paralyzed from the attack. This left the anomalies open for an attack by Blitzle with a quick Wild Charge, Espeon with a Psybeam, and Murkrow with a Feint Attack all destroying all remaining anomalies.

The fight was now over, the anomalies faded into nothing; the threat was over for now. The 5 teens quickly regained consciousness waking up groaning and all dizzy. We asked them what they last remembered, who they saw, or if they remembered seeing a man wearing a black suit with silver hair… they didn't remember anything, well except for the girl named Had remembering that Brent tripped her up, and that they felt tired all of a sudden and their vision went black. Searching the park we saw no anomaly, no portal appearing out of nowhere, and no Requiem.

* * *

 ****

 **Castelia City – Entertainment Street**

Walking back with the others past the entertainment street of Castelia city, a street filled with mostly arcades, karaoke and bars and one of the busiest streets within the city.

We noticed a large crowd surrounding a store window; the monitors of the tvs all displayed the same news report with the headlines 'Arrested' or something like that. When we finally got close, the 5 teens stopped and looked over the shoulders of the people watching the news report.

A man by the name of Ross H Beck despite multiple times evading the law had finally been arrested as well as multiple gang members. Rad looked over towards his friends standing by him smiling and laughing. They didn't say anything; they just stood in silence all with smiles. Ross didn't last long in prison, not that he was released on bail or anything like that. Sure he did serve time behind bars, but because of one fight during lunch that he finally met his end by getting stabbed with a makeshift shiv out of a sharpened toothbrush.

I remember when I first saw Ross in a history book once detailing his raise to infamy in the city of Castelia, until his end. He was known for forcing his gang members to stay and work with him, mostly orphans and wild Pokemon finding jobs suitable for them to rob something from someone or destroying a property. The Pokemon he used for those jobs eventually found good homes in the end, but for the orphans, most people wanting to adopt a child didn't go to Castelia City Orphanage after what had happened. Some of them grew up to small gangs of their own, others finished school, got jobs and raised families… but for the 5 teens in front of us?

"Hey," Rad said walking away from his friends towards us. "Is that machine thing still broken?"

"Yeah, it's still broken." I said.

"Uh, hey about before with the weird machine thing we stole from you… and attacking you earlier…" Rad said scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that, I wasn't thinking straight."

"Yeah, ya oughta be grateful that we accept your apology." Brent said pointing at him with his finger briefly. "Quit this gang life and aim for something better. Otherwise an apology might not work for others; you may even find someone risking their everyday normal life on putting you in a coma or end up dead."

"Right, and thanks." "Being in this gang was scary and not just for me, I was afraid that my sister would grow up in a gang like me, but I can see that will never be now that Ross is put behind bars finally." Rad smiled looking back over at his friends still watching the tv monitors all displaying the news story on the arrest of Ross Beck. But before Rad was about to run back and join his friends, one of them called out to him, not by his nickname 'Rad', but his real name.

"Clark, c'mon before Hilary swipes all of the fries! C'mon man." Shouted one of the teens near the tv stands about to run ahead of him down the street.

"Sure!" He shouted to his friend before turning to us, "Later." He said running back over to his friends as they began to run ahead laughing and cheering.

"Clark? Hillary?" Lisa said as watched the teens before they disappeared from view. "N-no, that c-couldn't be them, could I-it?"

"The 5 founding members of The Savior's?" Brent said as he dropped his jaw, "No freaking way, I just fought my boss without getting fired. Hah, nice! I guess I got my revenge for all of those damn 200 push ups she made me do during first year training… or was that reverse revenge for Hillary?"

"Don't hurt your head Bent," Espeon said patting Brent's leg with her paw, "It's best just to leave it at that without asking too many questions."

Clark, Hillary, Tai, Gregory, and Olivia; Rad, Had, Bad, Mad, and Sad; the 5 five founding members of The Savior's when they were young. We had seen them what they were like before they became our boss', they sure did leave out a lot of information about them; like for one being in a gang, and two what their life was like before becoming the people they are today.

 ***Clap Clap Clap*** suddenly behind us was the man in armor we saw near Pewter city with the other 4 armored knights clapping at us.

"Congratulations on saving the day, again. But I believe we are too out in the open here. How about another place, somewhere a lot more quieter." The man said as he clicked his finger, we were then blinded by a bright light.

* * *

 ****

 **Castelia City – Grand Hotel Rooftop**

Standing on top of the Grand hotel rooftop we were faced to face with one of the people we had seen upon returning back to the present. His armor shinning silver with tints or maroon on his gauntlets, boots and helmets visor. His white cape fluttered in the wind as the harsh storm had finally begun.

His belt didn't have a weapon or Pokeball attached, so if he was like Requiem he would summon a weapon to his hand.

"I figured a better place for us to talk in private and away from the eyes and ears of the civilians would be best for us." Said the armored knight staring down from the roofs edge down at the people below. All of us now had our Pokemon out and ready to attack him should he try anything.

"Who are you?" Lisa asked as her Umbreon growled at the knight still looking down from the building. Finally the knight turned towards us and crossed his arms.

"I am one of 4 members of what we call; The Agents. I am Anger, and us Agents monitor all timelines to ensure that the masters plan succeeds without failure and without error."

Brent raised his eyebrow and almost snickered at the name of the knight. "Anger? Are you for real? What, is that some kind of nickname? Cause you get angry all the time?" He chuckled shaking his head a little, "What's next; Wrath, Sloth, Lust?"

"Anger; It was the one emotion I felt before my life had ended" Anger said with a voice sounding not amused at Brent, but calmly. "All Agents such as myself all had different emotions before they perished. Fear, Happy, Greed, and myself; Anger are all named after the very emotion we felt before the evils of world forced us out."

"Wait, before you perished?" I asked somewhat confused and shocked at that, "Did you die and were brought back to life?"

"Yes. You and the Agents share the same past; we all died with a final emotion and brought back to life." Anger pointed towards me and said, "You Zack had one final emotion before dying by the man known as Juro who killed your family; Sadness. Why if my master found you when you perished, you would join amongst our ranks with the name Sadness."

"Oh Please, like Zackary would ever join up with you crazy bastards!" Espeon said jumping in front of me charging up her Psychic. "Unlike you, we don't go around hurting and killing others with an army of freaky monsters!"

"We Agents do not fight to hurt or injure others as evident with our attacks." Anger said stepping towards us by a few steps stopping as he looked up towards the sky. "We fight for a better world, a world without fear of the petty thug searching for a victim to kill all for a meagre of a few small coins, a world all life can live in endless peace without fear of war, a world were all children are born with chances, chances to learn, chances to grow, to find their own reason in this world without fears of being seen as alien. A world with pure joy that all life can walk together knowing that there will always is a tomorrow."

"And what about Requiem?" Espeon asked glaring at Anger gritting her teeth hard, "You know, Elliot Marsh? Where does he fit in all of this?"

Anger chuckled heavily causing his entire armor to rattle, "That broken man is nothing but a mere pawn like the anomalies you fight. But pawns are not useless, they have their uses. All planned to be in the exact location for our plan to be accomplished and the world finally changed."

"And just exactly how do you plan on accomplishing all of this peace crap, huh?" Brent asked, "By joining everyone together and singing peace songs until the world hears our cries? Please, I've seen enough of you morons to last one lifetime knowing that this plan of your will ultimately fail."

"Oh Brent Jackson," Anger said shaking his head as he held up his finger at him and wagged it. "My master will soon have enough power for the plan to become a reality. And soon your petty meaningless attitude will forever become lost in the new world that awaits you." Anger then stepped further towards us clutching both hands.

"I will free you from this time, returning you to your own." Anger said summoning another portal behind him with a flick of his fingers. "Feel free to fight us until you all decide to throw in the towel. There is no shame in admitting defeat. Soon, all will join our master in the new world."

"Aw, like hell we'll go into your dang old trap-" but before Brent could finish his sentence, he along with his Seviper were sucked inside the portal.

"Brent!" Me and Lisa called together. Suddenly, Lisa and her Umbreon were sucked into the portal leaving me with Espeon alone with Anger standing there staring at me. Until suddenly he stepped towards me and Espeon and said,

"I have seen your future, Zack Raines. You will live a long life, but all you will ever will love and care for will die by something that you cannot prevent." Anger lifted his arm and pointed right at my face, "Your allies will be killed, tortured, betrayed, this is the world, this is the future you wish to live in? Return to your timeline and stay there. The new world is just beyond the horizon; let it be that world instead of the darkness of the cruel world."

"A fortune teller told me those exact words," I said glaring at him, "What does it mean? Tell me!"

"In that world you become something greater, something that can control everything and destroy all with one simple thought. You become something that will spark the end of those who follow you and those you care for."

"Quit speaking in Arceus damned riddles… or whoever this world's deity is." Espeon said using a large Protect around us. "The future timelines we have visited didn't have a different world than the one we already know. Fighting, hatred, and so on still exists. So you and your so-called master have obviously failed at that entire peace thing."

"True it may seem like that. The timeline continues without the acknowledgement of the anomalies and us, but because of the ball anomalies we have placed in certain times, we just need to wait at the right exact moment until we can activate all anomalies within all times, past, present and future all at once rendering our plan to be a successful one. All life brought together under our masters watch, like a god."

As soon as Anger finished his sentence, Espeon and I were pulled inside the portal leaving Anger alone on the rooftop.

Anger watched as the portal began to close until it vanished completely, he looked up at the dark clouds above and stretched his arms out and prayed.

"The world shall be purged from all cruelty and all life void of darkness. The time of darkness has but soon ended, and we agents amongst all of the world's citizens and life shall be given a new life."

"Do you hear me oh glorious one? Oh deity of the world? You cannot grant us peace before our time has come, you can only grant it to us after once we have but suffered this tainted corrupted cruel world. My master will grant us peace for us all, while you like so many centuries past have done nothing to end this evil cruel world… powerless deity."

* * *

 ****

 **Pewter City/Savior's HQ – The Present**

We where back, back in Pewter city, the present time where we belong. All of us cheered at our slow realization that we were once again back at our own time… and ignoring the other members of the Savior's staring at us with raised eyebrows at our mad cheering. Returning inside the building we gave in our report on how we were almost trapped within the past, met the five founding members of the Savior's, an met one of amored knights known as the Agents; Anger and how he and his master plan to change the world somehow.

"And after being pulled into the portal Anger opened up for us, we found ourselves back here." I said to Sophia as I explained to her on what had transpired. "We need to stay back at HQ until the anomaly detector is fully operational again."

Sophia nodded and wrote more notes in her notebook, "Thank you Zack, I will give this to Rick and the other members very soon. With this information, I'm sure it'll be very helpful when dealing with these agents." Sophia said with a cute smile, something that Espeon seemed annoyed by.

"I'm really glad all four of you could return to us instead of waiting in the past." Sophia stood up walking to the door opening it slowly. "I'll be sure to send you guys some good treats for all of your hard work."

"Thanks," I said standing up and walking to the door with Espeon slowly walking behind me. When I was finally out of the room, Espeon looked up noticing that Sophia was just waving at her, not smiling once. But as soon as Sophia realized that Espeon was looking at her, she quickly smiled again giggling to herself.

" _She's weird; either it's just my imagination or that there is something seriously wrong with boob lady,"_ Espeon thought leaving Sophia's office as it closed behind us. _"Why does she stare at Zackary like that? Either we got ourselves a cougar, or she's just that nice to others… whatever the case is, I better keep my eye on her."_

As the door to Sophia's office shut, Sophia's smile faded and turned to the desk to open her notebook again to the most recent page. Staring at the pages all filled with the words 'Annihilation Lives'.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Trivia:**

This chapter featuring Clark's younger self was originally a flashback to Clark's younger years telling the story from his point of view from how the anomalies appeared in his timeline and how he started the Saviors with his friends.

 **AN: I'll rework on this chapter sometime in the future, I believe i could've done better than this. So anyway thanks for reading, please review and as always, until next time...**


	20. Chapter 20 The Oshawott

Chapter 20 – The Oshawott 

* * *

**Nimbasa City – 2017 Espeon's POV**

So here we were in Nimbasa city but this time it is 2017, that's 2 years in the past, so no major chunk out of our lives should we so happen to miss the portal a second time around due to some annoying kids or a random guy.

A blue beautiful cloudless sky, the hot sun shining down from way up high, and to top it all off… no anomalies detected on that anomaly detector since we came here, meaning we may have arrived before the anomalies or that this is one of the those points in time without an anomaly… *sighs* to cut things short and to quote good old Bent 'I tell ya Hwat we ain't found a gosh darn freak within a 1 mile radius, otherwise they'll be anserin' to mah fists with a capital T for 'Thunk!''

Yep, today back in the good old 2017 was a perfect day to be wandering the city…

"Oh gosh, I didn't know this arcade place was in this city Espeon. It's so cute!"

Except that I was stuck with Latias for half of it! Zackary, LisaLisa and Bent were inside the Pokemon center double checking for any signs of an anomaly presence or some armored tin man wannabe.

"Yes Latias, it is a cute arcade, but what we are doing at the moment is searching the street for any sign of anomalies until Zackary returns." I said to Latias with a smile. We were slowly walking up the street where the Savior's building was located. Standing just outside the big stadium and small court I could defiantly hear cheering from inside the big stadium. On a billboard just outside the stadium 'Big Game with Nibasa city against Lacunose city' but it didn't mention which game they were playing.

Staring up at the sun high above the city despite it blinding me a little, I couldn't help but smile remembering how I first evolved. To be honest I didn't know there were multiple forms an Eevee could evolve into, I guess I kinda assumed that this was it for us. If I had known earlier that Eevee's could evolve into other forms, I still would've chosen an Espeon since they evolve due to friendship… and because we can move things with our minds… break the 4th wall (only me)… and because I found Espeon's to be the coolest one of them all.

"Um…Espeon," Latias said shyly as her ears drooped. "I um… noticed you have called Zack 'Zackary' and Lisa 'LisaLisa' and Brent 'Bent' and Dewott 'Dew'"

"Yeah, what about it?" I finally said before stopping just right outside the Savior's Building.

"There're nicknames you have given everyone we have met, but not me." She said as she lightly scratched her long neck with her claws with a nervous grin. "Why is that?"

Staring at Latias awaiting for my answer, I stood there thinking of a good reply. I then thought, 'Should I start off with a little tease? Or should I go for an honest answer for my nicknames?' And so I started off with the first option, the best way to lighten the mood.

"Well, it's because I love you, Latias." I smiled trying to stop myself from laughter as I watched Latias almost have a heart attack. And so I evilly continued. "You're so cute and fluffy; I could just sleep on top of you because _You_ are so fluffy and _cute_."

"Uh… t-thanks? Um, I uh love you also?" She nervously laughed shaking slightly, shifting her eyes from side to side. "I don't know…. Uh, h-help…!?" she whimpered lightly levitating backwards almost into the crowd behind her.

"Latias," I laughed "Take it easy; it was all a joke… except the first part. I just give nicknames to my friends and others I get along with… or sometimes to tease them a little. But for you Latias; I haven't really thought of a good nickname for you yet."

"O-oh uh… I-I see?" Latias said stuttering her words… great(!) now she was talking like a first act LisaLisa… (sorry LisaLisa)

If I had known Latias to be the shy one, I probably wouldn't have teased her then and there and maybe opened up with a small little joke to lighten the mood. Perhaps I could've started with a nice conversation about Zackary and Latias' home or her hobbies… but no, I had to go and make everything all awkward now.

"Hmm… now that you mention nicknames, I think I have a good one for you. It isn't much or fancy sounding, but I believe this name is good for you."

"What did you have in mind?" She asked returning to her cheerful tone from before. "And please no harsh names or insulting ones please give me a nice name that'll be um… nice."

"If this were a choice related video game then there would be a 4 or more list of different names the player could choose. And all choices could have either good or dire consequences."

" _Lati-ass… Would most likely be upset by that, and besides it is cruel, so No No No No No._

 _Fajitas… You know; because it sounds like Latias and it's named after a food… no? NEXT!_

 _Silasta…reworked letters to create… this? Forget that then!_

 _La-_ _ ***Sudden Gasp of Realization x 100*"**_ With a smile, like with all of my other realizations to what someone's nickname should be, I had finally found a nickname not insulting, tongue twisting, and humorous to others because reasons.

"Lati… You know, that sounded a lot better in my head… sorry to get your hopes up with a 4 letter word that sounds so boring and so simple. Maybe I should try again…"

"It's alright, I kinda like it… Lati… Laaaati, Lati, Lati, Lati-" *Sighs* She says this over and over again for a while, so I'll just skip to the part when Zackary shows up.

And so Zackary returned to us alone without LisaLisa or Bent, so I assumed they were still in the Pokemon center or something. At the sight of Zackary approaching us, Latias squealed waving her arms everywhere before levitating towards and hugging him like she usually does whenever they are apart from one another longer than 5 minutes.

"I just found out from Lisa that after scanning the city with the device, no anomalies have been detected so far." Zackary said after finally being free from the tight clutches of Latias, "So either this place won't have any anomalies appearing at all, or they could show up later one. Brent and Lisa are staying at the center to scan the city some more. So until then, we can check around the city for a while."

Smiling up at Zackary, I asked him, "So Zackary, we have already explored this city pre-Savior time, but is there anything interesting we could do until we have to return?"

Zackary stood there and thought for a moment, "Well, there is the museum just down the entertainment street, and the arcade is next door from there."

"From what I remember; between chapter 4-6 of the previous story, you never did go to the arcade. So the arcade we will go and change all high scores with funny names."

And so we walked on over towards ye olde arcade to play some bizarre games for a while until the anomalies showed up or we had to go. I did want to go to the museum first, I really did. But for two reasons; first I just wanted to go somewhere I could just go and relax a little, maybe get good box of nachos or a few overpriced sodas down my throat first. And second I didn't want to be walking through large overcrowded rooms with people getting in the way in a room full of fake artefacts, printed paintings, plastic/wooden skeletons and… Pokemon stuffed full of strong material…ugh the horrors!

The arcade games we played were some electronic games called 'Amazing Daria Sisters' a platformer game with a female character trying to find a prince in every temple from the evil clutches of some weird monster thing named 'Cowzer' Another game we played was a game were you had to shoot down invaders trying to land 'Planet Invaders' yeah so the names were obviously some obvious nod to a well known title from another world, but we had fun playing to earn the high score… we didn't.

Children with their parents and teenagers all playing on the game machines, those somewhat rigged claw machines with a 90% lose rate trying to earn a large stuffed toy. Winning tickets to earn prizes, not caring if the prize is small or large, pretty or ugly; they just wanted the satisfaction of earning something… Eliza and I once went to an arcade like this one; I forget which city it was. We must've spent hours wasting money all to get a large stuffed pink Poke ball toy almost as big as me.

When I was with Zackary and Latias (I hated the nickname in the future) that day, I felt for just a small moment that I was with my old trainer again, the way Zackary reacted when he either won at a game or lost at the claw machine was just like how Eliza reacted. Watching his reactions made me smile; it made me happy to be with someone like him. Before we met, I thought that I would never meet someone like him, someone I consider my friend.

But before everything, a thought had entered my mind, something I had never even considered on doing. At one point in my life before I had met Zackary, just after Eliza had died in that horrible fire that day… I considered on ending it all. I was so upset on losing someone I had considered my friend, or more accurately my sister ever since we first met. Me being born unable to have children of my own, everyone I had known was gone leaving me alone in this world.

And so I had another reason to live; for revenge and… well I really don't know what I would've done after that. And when I had met Zackary and the others, I had a new way to live, a real reason to live; to enjoy life with those I care for. Who knows what would've happened if I had not met Zackary, but I am happy that I am with them instead of being alone.

* * *

 **Nimbasa City – Gear Station**

It was one of but a few places within the city that Zackary had never been before since he was last here during the Team Annihilation threat. Its large circular hall had 8 different platforms for each train taking people all over Unova. Over a thousand people used these trains everyday; to get to work, enjoy a day out with family and or friends, attend school/college, or just to travel the region at a reasonable but average price.

Today was a different day, despite the outside being nearly overcrowded the interior was almost empty, apart from a few staff members doing their work, and it was just me, Latias and Zackary walking around the place and reading the posters displayed on the walls telling us all about 'Life insurance' and 'Construction warnings' in the near future.

I believe that the construction within the station was something to do with adding a new platform making room for expanded travel to other regions… I don't know.

"So Latias, ever been on a train before?" I asked glancing up at her as she smiled. "You guys must've seen some things before I entered the scene."

"I haven't been on one. Oh but you know who has?" She asked cheerfully all hyperactive now… *sighs* "Super Latias! Oh she's been everywhere. Like this one time; Super Latias was on this train that was actually a robot in disguise, and she had to save all the people trapped on board! I gave that episode a 10/10, mostly because of its amazing choreographed scenes during that one fight that had me on the edge of my seat the entire episode-"

And so Latias' 3-6 minute nonstop rambling about a fictional character had begun, and so I listened to every word and every little detail she wanted to tell me until she stopped. But I knew she wanted to explain more… but I just didn't care about that TV show. In fact no one within the group watched or liked that show, only Latias. So here's a warning for all who shall ever meet this Latias; Never and I mean ever bring up 'Super Latias' or anything that'll start her up about it if you want your day spent listening to all episodes, all movies, video games, and toys reviews… believe me on this, it's boring after the first 5 minutes. So here's a flash forward when she finally stops.

* * *

 **6 Minutes later**

Now that Latias' endless conversation about that damned Super Latias was officially over, Zack was reading the time tables of the next train that would be arriving soon 'Anville Town' would be showing up within 5 minutes or less… or late.

"Huh?" Something had caught Zackary's attention as he looked over at the tunnel the Anville Train would be coming from very soon. Looking over with him with Latias levitating directly above me, we saw a small Pokemon lying down on the tracks moving its little arms and feet attempting to get up. Tilting to the side to get a better view at the Pokemon, I saw that it was an Oshawott, no doubt a young Oshawott due to its small size. The Oshawott continued to struggle often blurting out yelps and small cries now and then, nothing I could understand so it was probably a baby Oshawott then.

Suddenly, Zack jumped off from the platform and ran over to the Oshawott, while me and Latias quickly ran after him. "Zackary, we should really get the-" before I could finish while standing in front of the tunnel listening out for the train, I noticed the Oshawott still struggling to stand, and I knew why. The Oshawott was struggling to break from a small wire caught on one of its feet. How the Oshawott ended up like this and since it was alone; it's most likely accidental from walking on the tracks.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you, I just-" Zack tried to calm the baby Oshawott as it was just flailing its arms everywhere trying to break free from the wire. It was only until Zack managed to touch the wire wrapped around the Oshawott's feet that it leaned forward and bit Zackary's hand. If it weren't for his gloves, the bite would have been deeper, it did cause a slight amount of pain but he didn't try to pull away, instead with his other hand he placed it on top of the Oshawott's small head.

"Please, I just want to help you." He said gently to the small Pokemon now looking up at him before releasing its jaw off of Zackary's hand. The Oshawott then began to say mumble something me or Latias couldn't understand, probably trying to say that it was sorry or something.

My ears perked up at the low rumbling coming from the tunnel in front of us, the train was coming soon and the Oshawott's foot was still caught on the wire. Either the Oshawott was finally free of the wire at any second now, try to stop the train with our moves most likely injuring many on the train, or we had to… leave the little one saving ourselves. Zackary didn't run away, instead he focused on trying to free the Oshawott from the wire.

"Hey!" Shouted an annoyed staff member leaning over the platform at us with a clipboard I hand. "Get off the tracks, you'll get yourselves killed!"

The Oshawott began to cry shivering in fear, the lights from the train had now appeared from the tunnel getting brighter with each passing moment, and yet Zackary remained trying to help the baby Pokemon. Latias then began to use her claws to saw into the wires. I helped by pulling out the wires that needed to be cut using my Psychic. Zackary unravelled most of the wire while Latias managed to cut out the last of the wires holding the Oshawott's foot finally freeing it… and that was when we realized just how close the train was to us now when all three of us looked up at the same time.

Time slowed down for us staring right at the train a few feet away getting inch by inch closer to us. It was only by reacting quickly, Zackary quickly picked the Oshawott from the cut wires and me that Latias using her Psychic threw all of us off the tracks and onto the platform just narrowly evading the incoming train.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill yourselves!? Idiots!" The security guard shouted as he spat at us. Eh, so we just ignored the fucker and focused on the Oshawott carried by Zackary, it was unconscious now but at least it was safe.

* * *

 **Nimbasa City - Pokemon Center**

It had been about 35 minutes since we entered this timeline, entered Gear Station and saved an Oshawott once trapped in wire on rails, now we were at the center waiting for the little guy to wake up (Yeah, I was the one to find out it a was male Oshawott… uh-huh.) we didn't want to just up and go without knowing if the Oshawott was alright.

"So, that Oshawott was caught on some wire, it was a good thing you were there to save it." LisaLisa said sitting next to me and Zackary in the waiting area. Bent walked over to us with Latias and Dewott following and said;

"The nurse here told me about that Oshawott you guys brought in. So the story goes like this; that Oshawott has been seen sighted by many people throughout the city recently. It is said that the Oshawott you guys saved today was the same one seen in Castelia city not too long ago. Its parent's were killed leaving the little guy an orphan." Brent sighed glancing over his shoulder at the reception desk. "It was the talk of the city for quite some time, people mostly trainers wanted to catch it, take it with them… or to brag to others about how they caught an orphan Pokemon."

"Is the Oshawott alright?" Dewott asked me as I jumped off the chair and walked towards him, "After hearing about what you, Zack and Latias did to save that Pokemon I thought maybe we could go check up on it to see how it's doing."

"Sure, I'm game." I said patting his shoulder with my paw playfully, "But let's make it a little bit cute and brief showing our care for the little guy without interfering too much on… oh jeez…" I stopped, at that moment I had realized that not only had we saved the Oshawott from death, we had interfered with time. Our mission was to just enter the timeline and leave without interfering with others, saving lives, giving them future ideas… but we did.

"Espeon, what's up?" Dewott asked, and so I told him. Saving an Oshawott at that station wasn't anything too serious I thought. It's not like that one small Oshawott was going to change anyone's life significantly, meaning oh I don't know; be the Pokemon strong enough to win a tournament when the trainer should have lost, become an antagonist for a future story arc, or some other event. Dewott was wondering about that himself; so we then brought it up with the others, starting up a long discussion about the whole thing, possibilities from saving an Oshawott without us involved was fated to die.

But in the end… it had already happened, what's done is done and so no returns since the damned portals throw you into some random point in time. So if the present had been altered in any way, we would know about it, right?

"Zack," Bent spoke up, "The anomaly detector isn't picking up any anomaly or tin men freaks within the city. If there was one the detector would've found it by now… I think this timeline has run its course already."

"Sure. But before we return to the portal, I want to check up on that Oshawott before we leave." Zack, Latias and I walked over towards the recovery room, place where many Pokemon injured due to battle or other slept under the care of one of hundreds of nurse joy clones out there. Bent and LisaLisa remained in the waiting area until we had finished checking up on the Oshawott and saying our goodbyes, but I noticed Dewott following us slowly and cautiously towards the recovery room. But I just shrugged it off and continued to walk inside the large room.

* * *

 **Pokemon Center – Recovery Room**

Many times have I been inside a room like this one throughout multiple regions whilst travelling with Zackary and friends in the future, and every time it is like I am walking in the same room all over again. A white rectangular room large enough to hold about 6 Golurk's if they were all lying down and a Bellsprout.

Only the Pokemon occupying one of the many beds in the room was the Oshawott lying down with his head against the large pillow staring up at the ceiling, only when all of us approached the little guy he noticed us with a friendly smile.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Zackary asked standing next to the Oshawott's bed. The Oshawott however just responded with laughter mixed in with some incoherent speech that Latias, Dewott and I couldn't understand. (Using big words because of reasons!)

"Guess the little guy is feeling happy because we were there to save him." I said jumping up at the edge of the bed smiling at the Oshawott… not in a creepy way, but a friendly way. "The 1000th nurse joy said you would be staying here for a while until she'd contact someone to come and collect you sending you to a nice and loving home…"

I then glanced over my shoulder to see Dewott's slow approach to the bed. When he finally reached the foot of the bed he stopped and stared at the Oshawott for a while glancing back and forth at Zackary and then the Oshawott. The way Dewott stared at the Oshawott, it was as if he was afraid of it, he was shaking, and his shivering increased the more he stared at the Oshawott, until finally he turned away and quickly walked out of the room.

Following him and stood behind him outside of the room i asked, "Dewott, what's wrong? The Oshawott is just a baby, so it's not like it is gonna bite you or… whatever baby Oshawott's do when they wake up all happy and energetic around new folk."

"I-it's nothing…" Dewott muttered as he looked away, laughing nervously. "F-feeling sick is all… yeah…"

"Dewott," I said placing a paw on his chest; he looked back at me, a little calmer his shivering finally stopped. "I'm not an idiot, I know something's up. Please, I want to help."

"Uh… I-I um… *cough* seeing that Oshawott… reminded me of my daughter back home in Nuvema Town. When I first heard about the anomalies and how Zack was fighting them, I wanted to help in any way I could so preventing those things from harming Meowstic and my daughter… the Oshawott reminded me of her…he has almost the exact same smile and laughter as her." Dewott said as he scratched the back of his head, trying to back away and into the waiting room of the center.

"Okay, sorry but I do have a tendency for prying into things sometimes." I said smiling, "Now how's about we go see how LisaLisa and Bent are up to after raiding the vending machines?"

"Sounds great. I got dibs on the chocolate bars!" Dewott said before running towards the waiting room me running after him shouting out 'Head start? No fair Dewott!'

Of course Dewott was lying to me when he told me that the Oshawott reminded him of his daughter, any idiot could see it… well only a psychic-type with an endless craving for snacks at the nearest vending machine that is. Reading his mind would require both me and him in a calm and quiet room with a good amount of time, but for two reasons; one I obviously didn't have time since we had to go to other portals after this. And finally Dewott could randomly get up and walk away breaking the link between us rendering me with a headache and him with his mind destroyed… yeah I'm not going to mention about 2019s summer when I met this female Sylveon once in the forest… yeah.

* * *

"Well that was a big bust! No freak beat down or anything…" Bent sighed walking towards the still open portal leading into the good old Time Dimension where all the other trillion of portals awaited us… yay(!)

"It w-wasn't for nothing, if we hadn't shown up, Zack, Epseon and Latias wouldn't have saved that Oshawott."

"Oh yeah…" Bent said deep in thought, a rare sight to behold upon travelling companions of a man named Brent (Bent) Jackson. "Well, let's try to avoid on destroying the timeline by staying out of other people and Pokemon's way from now on… "

"It's a good thing that not all of the portals have any anomaly roaming around, it would just take too long to fight them." Zackary said watching LisaLisa and Bent walk into the portal first.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we can a rest now and again. Otherwise it would be impossible to accomplish." I chuckled as we walked into portal leaving behind this timeline for good, and Nimbasa city in future chapters.

The portals that appear in a certain time show up in locations away from a large crowd or just in a location only a small percent of people would walk near but on rare occasions notice and assume it was a Pokemon, or that it was something worth investigating. Over the past few months, about 20 or more people have witnessed the portal but not entered, they tried to tell others about it but many didn't believe them and assumed them to be either insane or attention seekers.

That day, something saw us enter the portal and that something or someone was the exact same Oshawott we had saved from the train and followed us inside of the portal before it closed for good.

To be continued...

Damn, I sure can pick a moment to end in a 'To be continued' huh? Okay, how about this one then… little do any of my friends knew… that we were not the real Zackary, LisaLisa or Bent at all, that we are in fact anomaly duplicates trying to pass off as the real deal all to take over the world!

To be continued...

And that I Espeon is the true antagonist of the story, mwuahahahahhah! (And thus Espeon was never allowed freedom to tell her side of the story ever again.) Or does she?

To be continued…

* * *

 **Trivia:**

This chapter was originally set to appear between 5-10, this however was pushed back to chapter 20 when Dewott was set to return.

 **AN: 20 chapters down and 20 chapters to go plus the 5 side stories i have planned after the main story. lately i have been having trouble writing more chapters after almost being hit with ye olde writers block (oh damn) but i'm back into it and i'll try to improve my writing for future chapters. Thank you for reading and as always, until next time...**


	21. Chapter 21 Dewott's Revenge

Chapter 21 – Dewott's Revenge 

* * *

**Castelia City – 2016**

Walking through the streets searching for any anomalies that may appear within the city, we felt as if we had walked for hours without rest, but we only had one final portal to go to before we could call it a day back at HQ… and then there was the other problem…

"So uh anyone else gonna say it or should we keep on walking? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT OSHAWOTT DOING HERE!?" Brent shouted his voice echoed throughout the street causing nearly everyone to stop and stare at us.

It had only been about 5 minutes since we noticed the Oshawott had been following us. Sure, the obvious thing to do was to run back to the portal and send the Oshawott back to its own time, but the portal to the Oshawott's time had faded long after we had realized it followed us here.

"Sure Bent, shout a little louder, I'm pretty sure your shouting didn't attract so many unwanted stares this way…" Espeon sighed; Brent then realized that most of the people on the street had stopped to stare at him for a while before walking away.

Lisa knelt down as the Oshawott approached us. "What should we do? We cannot leave return him back to his own timeline s-since those portals end up at random points in time, a-and we cannot leave him here."

'What should we do?' I thought in silence. How we should deal with this Oshawott that escaped its timeline without altering the future significantly? Lisa was right; the portals within the Time Dimension would throw those who entered to random points in both time and landmark. Trying to return the Oshawott back to its original timeline would take a long time searching through all portals for a time near to the Oshawott's time, and it would disrupt our mission on ending the anomaly threat.

I remember when I first saw a wild Oshawott living with its parents on the streets in Castelia City. The Oshawott I met then was a female and defiantly not the Oshawott that escaped its original time. Saving that Oshawott from the reanimated corpses during the attack on the city would affect my future, it was something that I at first thought it was not going to change my life at all… but it did. Maybe this was all meant to happen, that this was the Oshawott's home and the original timeline was still on track. Right or wrong, we would have to choose soon.

* * *

 ****

 **Castelia City – Super Mall**

The café within the Castelia City Super mall, one of the many few places I usually spent my afternoons eating my lunch either alone on a few occasions or with my friends if they were available. After that we would walk around a little, go inside an electronic store or something, to check out the latest gadgets and games and whatnot.

The café was at the heart of the mall, many people would come here not just to talk but to sample the coffee they served there. I knew it was a popular drink known for its bitter but sweet taste, but for some reason I never really had the chance to drink any, not because of the high request and limited stock, it just slips my mind every time I am here.

Sitting at one of the tables at the edge of the café with me were Espeon, Lisa and Brent starring at the Oshawott now sitting on top of the table eating the sugar cubes one by one.

"So this Oshawott escaped its time and managed to follow us here, how are we gonna explain this back at HQ? Fuck my life…" Brent groaned leaning his head on the table careful not to disturb the Oshawott.

"How's about we keep the little guy? Maybe Dewott here could adopt him as his own. Or perhaps we could find him a home somewhere." Espeon suggested as she offered the Oshawott another tray of sugar cubes from another table. "But whatever we do next, leave or take the Oshawott with us, the timeline may still run its course smoothly as if we had never tampered with it as if all that has transpired was meant to happen."

"S-so how can we know get out of this w-without altering with time?" Lisa asked. The Oshawott grabbed one of the many sugar cubes with both paws and passed it to her, accepting it with a smile.

Brent lifted his head from the table staring at the Oshawott with a confused look, "My head hurts just thinking about all this time business. I ain't a trained… time professor or one of them guys studyin' time… I'm just a guy who works to help other people with some strange everyday problem, fightin' a couple of old thugs, wannabe trainers looking for an easy mark… not a guy who travels through portals and fightin' guys wearing suits of armor and weird monsters… *sighs*"

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, at the blink of an eye… the entire world was engulfed in complete darkness, the sounds of the crowd had stopped; only the sound of an alarm could now be heard. I opened my eyes to find myself in my room with Espeon sleeping on the bed… the time crisis was officially over and the timeline was saved…. I wish.

Still in the café on top of the table we sat at was the Oshawott now stacking the cubes to make a pyramid without a care in the world. I then thought _"maybe we could return to HQ with the Oshawott, see if they could help come up with a plan."_ Meeting with our future selves back on that spaceship we were on in the future didn't destroy the world or anything, we had a reason for doing it, so perhaps maybe the reason this Oshawott was here with us would show up sooner or later.

So with a few regular cups of coffee we uh…got back on the what to do with Oshawott again. 

* * *

Beside the table we sat at, Umbreon, Seviper, Latias, Espeon, and Dewott were talking silently amongst one another about the Oshawott.

"Perhaps those tin men will appear again and return the Oshawott back to its original timeline? It happened recently, so why not with that little one?" Seviper hissed glancing up at the Oshawott still on the table.

"How about we take him with us," Latias said smiling, "I mean, not out on our time travelling quest, but staying at Pewter until everything is alright again."

"Why? You want to adopt the Oshawott as your own, Latias?" Umbreon suggested as she lightly nudged Latias with her head against hers. "To be honest my dear; you're so young to be having children. A Latias such as yourself can live for hundreds of years, and you're still a teen in Pokemon age."

"Oh no, I don't want to adopt the Oshawott." Latias said shaking her head. "I only meant that we should take him with us back home since he doesn't have one. I know I am young still, and I am not ready to become a mother yet… soooo maybe an older sister figure."

Surprisingly, the Oshawott had jumped down off from the table and into the center of the Pokemon  
startling then at his sudden appearance. He then began to dance in spot in amusement, dropping a few sugar cubes out of his paws onto the floor.

"Hmm… the darling sure is energetic. Most likely the large consumption of sugar cubes from up there on top of the table." Umbreon said glancing up to where her trainer sat.

"Duh, ya think? Cause I assumed it was the air we breathe in everyday or accidently breathing in second hand grass if you know what I am referencing here." Espeon said sarcastically earning her a slight glare from Umbreon as she began rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't eating too much sugary foods cause uh… dia-beats? (Diabetes)" Seviper asked pointing towards the Oshawott with the end of his tail. "If he keeps eating like this then… sorry kid, we were not able to prevent it…"

The Oshawott walked out from the center and hopped happily carrying in its small arms a few sugar cubes towards Dewott leaning against one of the chairs opposite our table. When Oshawott finally stopped, Dewott noticed him standing their offering him a cube.

"I think the little guy is not going anywhere until you accept the cube he's offering you, Dewott. So accept it and share his fate on eating sugar cubes." Seviper laughed momentarily when he noticed Dewott standing up and walking away from the table, it was when he got towards the exit he began to run away from the café towards the malls exit.

* * *

 ****

 **Castelia City – Back alley**

In one of the alleys behind one of the restaurants eating out of a tipped over full trashcan was an elderly Houndoom eating whatever it could devour with little to no care of the taste, as long as it was fed and stomach full it was worth it.

Standing just not too far behind the Houndoom was an angry Dewott clutching both scalchops with his paws almost ready to charge at it and attack with a Razor Shell. "Hey!" Dewott shouted, the Houndoom spat out its food and turned around to see Dewott.

"This ain't your turf water boy. I got here first, so buzz off!" Houndoom spat at Dewott before returning to eat more food out from the trashcan.

Dewott began to glare at the Houndoom taking another step towards it. He breathed deeply and calmly, "I saw you that day," Dewott spoke again, Houndoom stopped eating and growled and turned towards him. "I saw what you did… y-you just ended their lives… so easily. I have fought so many terrible people and Pokemon over the years… You're the worst."

"Leave me alone, I ain't done anything to you! So splash on back to the ocean, or I'll tear your insides out, you're giving me a headache!"

"I know it was you! I recognize your damned voice; you also have the same exact scar on your neck! I bet you have killed others in this city, killing parents leaving many young ones orphans!"

The Houndoom snorted, "So what if I have killed before? I just eat whatever I want to survive in this city and kill anyone or anything that gets in my way, so who cares, right? It's not like anyone is going to miss a wild Pokemon or two."

"My parents were Oshawott's, and you murdered them!" Dewott shouted voice echoed throughout the entire alley. The Houndoom was now irritated at his shouting.

The Houndoom had lived for 62 years alone on the streets, finding any means necessary on surviving. He had used countless others, stole, and manipulated others to bring him food or kill for it. The Houndoom was an experienced fighter; he would always win a fight with little to no injury. Mostly he would torment his victims, taunt them to attack first. Houndoom didn't recognize Dewott, he had only met an Oshawott couple once and killed them not too long ago, but he didn't see Dewott anywhere, _"He must be there kid, evolved pretty damn fast, coming to fight me for revenge huh?"_ The Houndoom smiled, he wouldn't strike first. He was waiting for Dewott to attack him. To provoke him, so he could kill him.

"Ah yes, I remember your parents. Easiest kill in years, pathetic." He laughed as he glared at Dewott hoping that the first taunt would set him off to attack him… but it didn't, Dewott remained where he was.

"Although, it was going to happen sooner or later. You see; weak Pokemon like that are destined to die instead of stealing precious oxygen and much needed food for the much stronger Pokemon." The Houndoom almost chuckled at Dewott almost seeing his eyelids twitch. _"Almost got him… I just need to enrage him a little more and I can kill him in one quick swipe from my claws into his chest… I'll leave him to suffer, that will be his death. Ooh, I cannot wait for it!"_

"And for your cute mother," Houndoom grinned, "She begged for her life, crying and weeping like a little baby, unlike that weak father of yours who died instan-" Houndoom was interrupted by a wave of heavy water that fell atop of him. Dewott used Waterfall on the Houndoom watching him gasping for air out from the heavy water that continuously poured on him. Dewott eventually took the next few steps towards Houndoom readying to use Razor Shell.

* * *

 ****

 **Castelia City – Streets**

"And so Dewott suddenly got up and ran out of the café after Seviper suggested he should accept one of the sugar cube's Oshawott was offering." Espeon said as we began running through the streets to search for Dewott. "I'm guessing Dewott doesn't have a sweet tooth then… man, talk about jokes and their timings…"

Walking through the streets and asking nearly everyone we could if they saw Dewott walk near, we got a few answers; the first was a construction worker standing outside a bar with his friends drinking beer.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I did see a Dewott running through the streets not too long ago. Went down that a way." He pointed towards the entertainment district.

"Free sample here! Come get your free sample of a stick of butter on a stick covered in sprinkles" a woman approached us upon turning the corner of the entertainment district handing out a large tray full of sticks of butter covered in sprinkles… yeah.

"Yeah I saw your Dewott walking down this street." Said the teen wearing nothing but a baseball cap, a long shirt and shorts. "That was about 5 days ago… are you a cop? Cause I'm not a cop… I'm not stoned."

A man wearing a tuxedo and top hat with a monocle and cane approached us and spoke in a posh gravelly voice, "I believe 'I' am the most stoned man throughout this here street, I tell ya hwat!"

Yeah, there was another reason this place was called the 'Entertainment' district, it was full of people handing out bizarre items to others; samples no one would try out, handing out flyers for a event that ended months ago… or the casual drunks starting up a conversation.

"I uh gonna do beadown somethin' like a dis and a 1, 2 *hic* ?"

So we'll skip that section since they all talk about the same random things over and over again. Finally we had found the information we needed out of the people we asked. Not only had we learnt that Dewott had entered one of the allies behind the arcades, but we also learnt that there were many wild Pokemon roaming around the allies, one in particular that the man who told us this said a Pokemon, a Houndoom had caused a lot of trouble over the years. It was often seen within this section of the city, and would injure or kill anything that tried to fight it.

And so, we ran towards the alley as fast as we could to where Dewott was sure to be in. Castelia City during the early 2010s to present was an era known to have wild Pokemon and a few gang members hiding behind a handful of them. Why did Dewott run away from us and down an alley? Did it sense an anomaly nearby? No, the scanner would've easily picked up a signal if one or two where nearby. Dewott must've had a reason for running off like that, and soon we would know why.

* * *

 ****

 **Castelia City – Back alley**

Blood was now on nearly every building wall and trashcan throughout the alley, not in some horror movie style were there are gallons on everything, but there was enough to prove that Dewott and Houndoom's fight was brutal. Both Pokemon wanted to kill each other, one because they enjoyed it, and one for revenge.

Houndoom had scratched Dewott multiple times, once almost a fatal cut to his throat and another at his head. Dewott had mainly used water based attacks to push Houndoom forcefully against the building wall to immobilize him long enough so Dewott could finish him off with a Razor shell. He had plenty of opportunities to end it once and for all, but Dewott didn't want it to end so soon, he wanted Houndoom to feel even more pain before he wouldn't feel anything anymore.

"Gah!" Houndoom spat the blood out of his mouth and glared at Dewott, "Y-you miserable water P-Pokemon… I'll gut you like I g-gutted your entire f-family!" He laughed briefly, wincing from all of the pain throughout his entire body.

"I don't know my parents that much, only voices I recognize as my mom, my dad… from my earliest memory of them, I could tell they loved me, that they would do anything to protect me from Pokemon like you." Dewott wiped away the blood from his mouth, gripping his scalchop tighter. "I don't know why I am telling you this, you obviously don't care. I have children, a loving mate I can return home to, and friends. My friends, they are on their way here now as I speak. So let me tell you this when you are still alive; Pokemon like you do not deserve to live, and this next attack will be the one to kill you, ending your miserable life."

Houndoom smiled amused by Dewott's speech "T-try it then… b-boy… ugh! W-when I finish you off; your friends are n-next!" The Houndoom's smile again faded as he became dizzy, the pain throughout his entire body had almost caused him to black out.

" _I cannot die like this. By a weak little Dewott! Ever since I was born and raised on the streets I had one goal; to kill anyone who ever get in my way while living a long and peaceful life. I had it all, freedom to walk the streets, sleep in luxury, eat whatever I could devour, and kill who ever walked in front of my path. To be killed by this Dewott is ridiculous, even for me. I have battled and killed hundreds of Pokemon stronger than him, yet here I am waiting for him to strike? Fine, I'll end his life by running up to him and slicing his throat… my death in this world is one of old age, not by a weak Pokemon!"_

Houndoom viciously growled as he jumped up high above Dewott preparing to strike down at his neck with his claws. Dewott remained where he was; still and silent waiting for the right chance to strike. Too soon, Dewott would miss and the Houndoom would strike at him either injuring or killing him. Waiting for the right moment to attack, Dewott grew nervous as the Houndoom quickly approached.

Carrying Oshawott with Espeon running with Lisa, and Brent had finally found Dewott being attacked by the Houndoom we had heard about roaming the back alley behind one of the buildings near the entertainment district. The Houndoom standing on its hind legs leaning against Dewott was gagging as blood rushed out of its mouth; it had been stabbed, stabbed by Dewott's Razor Shell move into its stomach and through the back.

It was that moment when the Houndoom was dripping out blood through its mouth and how Dewott pushed the dying Houndoom onto the floor violently that Oshawott opened his eyes wide. Shaking and whimpering at what he saw, Oshawott immediately turned away and began crying.

Dewott continued to watch the dying Houndoom, waiting for him to die. The Houndoom's desperate gasps slowed with each breath, until finally there was silence, the Houndoom was now dead.

Dewott after staring at its dead body for a while then turned to the Oshawott, Oshawott looked back. As his Razor Shell faded, Dewott looked up at him sadly as if he wanted to say something to him, but before he could, Oshawott quickly turned away shutting his eyelids tight shivering in fear.

* * *

 ****

 **Castelia City – Pier**

Later we had walked to the pier and sat down on one of the benches facing the ocean. Espeon had translated everything Dewott had told us; he revealed that this was the city he was born in, and that his parents were killed by a wild Houndoom. Dewott had killed his parent's killer for revenge, and then he told us something else; many years ago when he was very young, he saw a Dewott kill a Houndoom. And that Dewott he saw as a young Oshawott was him from the future.

Dewott was confused at what he saw, who the Dewott was and why he killed his parents killer like that, he wanted the Dewott to tell him why he did it, but now… Dewott didn't have an answer. Revenge… he had wanted to kill Houndoom ever since he saw him kill his parents, but after everything, it didn't change how he was feeling; confused and lost.

"I… I don't feel any different than I was before I killed him. All my life I have wanted him dead for what he did to me… but I don't feel relieved or happy I… *sighs*" Dewott said leaning against Lisa on the bench next to me and Espeon while she translated everything.

"I feel as though nothing has changed, that what I did was all for nothing." Dewott again sighed staring glumly at the water below.

"Dewott, I think what you did to that Houndoom was for the best." Espeon said, "I mean that Houndoom went around killing others, right? So with Houndoom dead, he won't harm or kill anyone else. You may have saved other young Pokemon from losing their parents to him. Either killing him or sparring his life so the police or whoever could take him away, Houndoom will never kill or hurt anyone ever again."

Dewott remained silent after that, and so did the rest of us for a brief moment. Dewott did some thinking, What Espeon said to him; with Houndoom gone for good, he would never kill or hurt anyone else ever again and that he had saved other Pokemon lives so that they could live another day. He then thought about his parents, their faces slightly blurry yet still there he could imagine his parents smiling at him, talking to him again.

"So all of this was supposed to happen, huh? Weird." Brent shook his head in confusion. "But there is something odd about all of this; in the last portal and this timeline there were no anomalies or metal wearing dummies anywhere. Perhaps, you think this was planned by them or some other freak beyond mortal or Pokemon control?"

"Well, whatever the reason for us running into this Oshawott, escaping its own time so he could travel with us, we may never know." Lisa said, softly stroking Dewott's head as he leaned against her. "After we send Oshawott to his new home, the timeline will be alright again… I g-guess you could say it wasn't in anyway tampered with at all if all of this was meant to happen."

I remember from long ago when I was travelling with Sakura and Isaac, something that Isaac once told me; Dewott's parents were killed by a Houndoom. Dewott once an Oshawott was terrified of evolving into a Dewott because of how it killed the Houndoom. The Oshawott sleeping on my lap was the same one that would travel with us in the present, I mean my past. I knew, we all knew what had to be done; to send this Oshawott to my past in Nuvema Town so that I take him with me.

I wondered if whoever started all of this Timeline Crisis planned for all of this to happen; meeting this Oshawott, escaping his timeline, witnessing his parents murderer killed by his future self. If our next portal was Nuvema Town, then maybe someone had planned all of this from the very beginning.

Soon, soon I would return to my hometown to a time I would nonstop plan to become a Savior in my room, dreaming about starting my day and becoming a hero. Where it would drop us off, I didn't know. But I somehow knew deep down that the next portal would send Oshawott to his new home waiting for the day my past self turned 14 years old.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Trivia:**

Originally this chapter was meant to serve as Dewott's return chapter but this was changed so Dewott could get a lot more settled in.


	22. Chapter 22 Until our Fated Meeting

Chapter 22 – Until our Fated Meeting 

**Nuvema Town – 2013**

The year was 2013, the date March 18th 12 in the afternoon. In this time I am 8 years old, and 6 years until I left my hometown with newly obtained Oshawott and my friend Latias to start our career within the Savior's.

In the Nuvema Town laboratory, professor Juniper would give a trainer one of three starter Pokemon; Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott. Young Pokemon set to become starters growing up in the lab until they reach that age when they can leave. Our plan was to send Oshawott to stay at the lab until my past self would arrive and take him, while the timeline continues to run as normal.

The portal had dropped us off right outside of Nuvema Town's exit, just slightly off of the main road behind the tall trees growing surrounding the town and beyond to route 01.

Espeon was the first to enter the timeline stopping at the stairs looking down at the town. "So this is your hometown Zackary?" She asked as we approached behind her.

"Yeah, this is it… Nuvema Town." I replied, the Oshawott held within my arms searched around happily at the new sights, from the many cream colored brick houses, to the beautiful flowers besides the concrete and dirt path ahead of us. 7 years and still this town remained the same; it was as if I was truly back home in my own time.

"So what's the plan then?" Espeon Asked glancing up at Oshawott held within my arms as we walked further into town. "Walk into the lab, leave Oshawott and go? Or that we walk around for a little while, talk to the little guy about what's going to happen and watch him leave?"

"It ain't like we can just waltz in the lab and leave the little guy there." Brent said waving his index finger, "How about we persuade the Oshawott to just walk inside and-I don't know… use charades with his paws hoping the professor will accept him into the lab program and whatnot."

"Or we could stop and ask Dewott what he did when he experienced all of this?" Espeon said. When hearing Dewott's name, Oshawott hid his face into my chest. "Hmm… I'm thinking we are going to need someone to babysit the Oshawott while we talk with Dewott."

"Oh yeah, who?" Brent asked.

* * *

 ****

 **Nuvema Town – Outside the Laboratory**

"Arrgh!" Brent Grumbled as he sat down on the hard cement path, far away from us as he had to look after Oshawott on top of his head playing with his spiky hair, sometimes pulling it. "Yeah, Yeah. You keep on pulling my hair Oshawott. 'Cause once we get back home, I'm throwing you into a trashcan… Ah! Easy on the pulling my hair already!"

Sitting on a bench just outside the Lab, in front of me and Lisa were Espeon and Dewott as he tried to remember the past and how he first entered the lab for Juniper to take him in. "Dewott says he can't remember much about this moment in time." Espeon explained listening in to Dewott some more. "He only remembers a few moments from his past; us saving him from the train of doom, seeing himself killing the Houndoom, aaaaannnnd finally learning how to use Razor Shell with you next to him… and the rest of his memory is growing up inside the lab before meeting you in the first story."

"We can't just walk inside the lab," I said glancing up over towards the laboratory entrance, "If we did and left Oshawott there, Juniper might not take him in and would probably send him off someplace else. What could we could we do to make the right choice?"

"W-what we could do is talk to Oshawott." Said Lisa, "Try to explain to him that this is his home now. Since Dewott said he remembers you before you chose him as your s-starter Pokemon, then perhaps you could try explaining to him that you'll see him again soon before sending him to the lab."

I nodded agreeing with Lisa. "Yeah, but Oshawott is still young and we don't want him to run after us once we leave, we got to make sure that Oshawott does what he is told and stays inside the lab."

Espeon looked back to where Brent and Oshawott where and then at Dewott sitting next to her with a worried look, "Since Oshawott has a problem with Dewott, I think it would be best if I took Dewott away from the scene until Oshawott enters the lab. We don't want him running away from us, do we?"

Both Espeon and Dewott got up and left the area. But before doing so, Dewott took one last look at Oshawott before leaving. Dewott wanted to go up to Oshawott and try to explain to him why he killed Houndoom like that. In the end Oshawott would know why, who Dewott was, and why he was to be left at the lab.

It was just me and Oshawott sitting on the bench in silence. Brent after carrying Oshawott over to us walked back with Lisa leaving us so I could try my best at explaining to him about why he has to stay here.

I noticed Oshawott staring at me while using his Scalchop to block himself from the suns light.

"Uh… Oshawott, this place is called Nuvema Town, it's where I grew up. Over there," I said pointing towards the lab, "That building is the Pokemon Laboratory where Professor Juniper works, and um… it's going to be your new home." Oshawott's eyes began to widen until he started to tear up and ran up to my arm dropping his scalchop onto the floor and shook his head crying.

I picked him up and set him down on my lap, calming him as I lightly petted his head. "Hey, it'll be alright. It's not like we're abandoning you here, think of it as if we are sending you to day care, it's not permanent but I promise you will see us again." I said hoping Oshawott would calm down a little, but he didn't and shook his head wanting to go with me. Leaning down from the bench, I picked up the scalchop and passed it to him.

Oshawott grabbed the scalchop after calming down slightly but still crying. He began to nibble at the scalchop until he began with both paws strike horizontally with it as if he were playing baseball, come to think of it from the way he was swinging the scalchop like that, that's what he was doing. We found Oshawott in Nimbasa City, there was a stadium that often played baseball, so maybe Oshawott when living in the city snuck inside the stadium and saw a game prior to finding him maybe.

Oshawott was born in Castelia City and somehow he arrived in Nimbasa City. Dewott from Espeon's translation said he could not remember how he arrived in Nimbasa from Castelia, when he arrived or what made him move from one city to another. Thinking how Dewott once did that as an Oshawott made me worry, worry that Oshawott here wouldn't listen and would attempt to follow us again, through the portal or if the portal was not there then maybe to another city.

I had to get Oshawott to listen to me and stay inside the lab. Dewott as an Oshawott did, so I had to find out what it was, what I said to him to convince him to stay at the lab.

Suddenly, something had caught my attention; a blue light emerged from the tip of Oshawott's scalchop eventually forming into a sharp water-like blue blade. Oshawott had learnt the move Razor Shell, amazing both Oshawott and myself.

"Razor Shell!" I exclaimed amazed at seeing firsthand Oshawott's first time he had ever used that move, at least I think it was his first time he had used that move due to how Oshawott himself was amazed by this. His Razor Shell however didn't last long as it quickly faded as it appeared.

Oshawott didn't mind this and continued to swing the scalchop again smiling.

"So you like baseball, Oshawott?" I said with a smile, Oshawott stopped swinging his scalchop and tilted his head at me with a confused look. "From the way you were swinging that scalchop like that, it looked as if you were practicing."

Oshawott looked down at his scalchop for a moment before handing it over to me. "Baseball… uh, you know, like this?" After setting Oshawott down on the bench, I quickly walked over to trees where I found a small stick. After placing Oshawott's scalchop in my pocket, grasping the stick with both of my hands, I pretended I was practicing on swinging an actual baseball bat. Oshawott's face lit up as he started to clap his paws together before joining in. Just a 15 year old teen and an Oshawott with a stick and a scalchop pretending to be baseball players laughing in the middle of the street, absolutely nothing crazy about that at all.

" _So this is how we became friends this fast then."_ I thought continuing to swing the stick like a baseball bat with Oshawott standing next to my feet. _"How Oshawott had already knew Razor Shell during our first battle together with Heather and Henry."_

I guess it would come naturally, how Oshawott would stay at the lab, and how Oshawott learnt Razor Shell. I didn't have to worry. I knew that I had to talk with Oshawott and somehow find the exact words I needed to convince him to stay at the lab; I just had to wait a little while until the moment was right.

* * *

Dewott and Espeon had wandered off not too far into the forest and not too far from the lab. They had found themselves at a small clearing with a fallen down tree they used to sit on, waiting until Oshawott was finally inside the lab.

"Espeon, was my reason on being here accidental, or was it something else that brought me to this timeline I live in now?" Dewott asked as he stared up at the blue sky above the trees. "If I hadn't been the curious young Oshawott I was way back when and followed you guys... I obviously wouldn't be here. it is something I have been wandering about ever since I realized that it was me who killed Houndoom… I feel as if my entire life after my parents murder was accidental, that this is an alternative world where I exist and my original self is already dead… *sighs* I don't know what I am talking about anymore…"

Dewott hung his head facing the grass; Espeon placed her paw on Dewott's shoulder. "Dewott, I don't think you are here by accident." Espeon said as she smiled softly gaining Dewott's attention. "I remember once when I was learning to speak before I met you guys; I was reading out of a newspaper story when I noticed the story about how Zackary, some duo I haven't canonically haven't met yet, and then I noticed that they mentioned you; how you protected Zackary from those zombies and helped save the world from destruction."

"Not only did you help save the world, but you also made a lot of friends, and met so many people and Pokemon over the course of your journey you have helped with Zackary, none of if it were it to happen if it weren't for you. You have also a loving mate and a daughter who loves you, right? So tell me after hearing all of that; do you believe your whole life was accidental? Or do you believe you have a reason on being here?" Espeon stood up and jumped off the log still staring at Dewott with a smile.

"I believe you have a reason on being here, same as everyone else, be that of a postman delivering mail to someone who would somehow change their life, a child was born so in later years they would meet someone who would become their best friend and defend each other from harm. All lives in many ways linking together to create the world as we know it. From the smallest of introductions can create a huge difference to impact others. Your existence here in this timeline was not an accident; your life has meaning to it, Dewott. The Time Crisis what's happening right now, this was meant to happen, and your existence here proves that."

The two Pokemon then heard laughter coming from the lab. Espeon walked in the direction if the noise and gestured Dewott to follow her. They finally stopped at a tall bush that separated them from the laughter. Looking through the bushes, they saw me and Oshawott swinging a stick and scalchop together laughing.

Dewott watched not only his younger self, but he also watched me and how I was laughing with his younger self. He was happy watching this moment, even if he didn't have any memory of it. Dewott could only remember using Razor Shell for the first time knowing that I was there, and then growing up inside the lab until meeting with my past self.

"Man, I must've sounded so stupid when I said that…" Dewott sighed walking away from the bush with Espeon.

"Stupid? Nah, I have met a good amount of people and Pokemon in my life who I have found to be stupid, but you Dewott are not stupid." Espeon smiled at him as they walked away into the forest. "So let's stop talking about this stuff and talk about the good stuff; favorite movies, food and .etc."

"Oh, uh okay, I guess my favourite food is the Oran berry cake, I don't have a favourite move yet because I haven't seen one before… so what about you Espeon? What is your favorite movie, food and .etc then?"

Espeon smiled as she thought about this, "Favorite food is defiantly Pizza. No matter what goes on it, it's always pretty tasty to me. From the plain cheese pizza to the one with multiple upon hundreds of toppings they are all so fucking good! I know that last word had 3 '!'and I don't care. As for movies; I would say my all time movie would have to be… The Dark Kite. You know the one where this man who dresses up as a kite and saves the city from the Laughing Man and his minions? Great movie."

"You know," Dewott smiled, "If Latias was here with us right now, we all know what her favourite movie would be."

Espeon sighed shaking her head "Please, never talk about that movie in the presence of Latias or else you'll waste hours of your life you'll never get back." The 2 Pokemon then began to laugh and continued to talk.

* * *

35 minutes later and once more me and Oshawott where sitting on the bench, our total time within the timeline; 45 minutes. It would take us about 5 minutes to return to the portal, so the last 10 minutes here was to talk to Oshawott, to convince him to stay at the lab. I thought at the time that since we were practicing our baseball swinging, playing a game of tag soon after and finally hide go and seek that this was the best way to help Oshawott relax and calm down before entering the lab.

"Oshawott, you have to stay at the lab," I said calmly "This place is good for you. The Professor here is really nice, and she'll look after you."

Oshawott began tearing up again and ran up to me shaking his head. I didn't need Espeon here to tell me what he was trying to say, yet he still seemed to understand me. Placing my hand on top of his head, I smiled.

"Not only will you meet a lot of friends here, but in a few years we will meet up again." Oshawott wiped away a tear and stared at me. "And on that day I'll take you with me so we can explore Unova together, so how about it?"

He looked towards the lab whilst drying his tears. It was a short moment later that his smile returned and slowly nodded. Oshawott said something, something I obviously couldn't and neither could Espeon due to the fact Oshawott was so young. So I picked Oshawott up and hugged him and said to him that I would promise that I would return in a few years. He wanted me to walk in with him inside the lab, but I told him that I couldn't. I did however say to him that I would watch him enter the lab from the bench.

Oshawott was reluctant at first before he started to run up to the lab entrance doors, but with a smile, Oshawott ran up and stood directly in front of the lab entrance before turning towards me still standing at the bench. We both waved to one another one last time before Oshawott turned to enter the lab.

"So your past self through the charades from the little guy won't have any idea what he's trying to say?" Brent said standing behind me with Lisa. "How he learnt Razor Shell, meeting you before your past self?"

"Yeah. From the first ever battle we had, Oshawott knew Razor Shell, he tried to tell me that it was me who helped him."

And so we left not before finding Espeon and Dewott together. This time instead of sending Dewott inside the Pokeball like he had requested when joining the team again, I let him out as we walked through the streets of Nuvema Town. In 6 years time, my past self would leave home and begin to start his career with the Savior's with friends Latias and Oshawott.

To be continued...

* * *

 ****

 **Trivia:**

This chapter was almost deleted and replaced with something else since the original file this chapter was located in was corrupted. Only about 40% of the chapter was saved and the rest had to be rewritten from scratch including new scenes.


	23. Chapter 23 Sadness and Anger

Chapter 23 – Sadness and Anger 

* * *

**Unknown Location – White Room**

Sitting on the cold padded floor of a white room in silence I listened to hear the shouts and screams from other patients that sounded like children. 'You wimp!' 'Wuss!' 'Freak!' 'You're Annoying!' 'You doormat!' But it wasn't just random words they were shouting out, they were shouting to me, the same common words I used to hear when I was at school.

I don't know how long I had been in this room for or why I was even brought in here in the first place. The doors small circular window near the top is the only thing that allows light into the room, my only light source. The light stays on for most of the time so I assume that it is daytime, and when it shuts off I assume that it is night time. When the light is on, the shouting continues, and when the light is off leaving the entire place void of light, the screaming ceases leaving the area dead silent.

I try at times to call out to someone, either someone in the next room or a passing guard… if there are any in this place; I haven't heard any footsteps outside this room other than the shouting from the others.

' _How did I get here?'_ I thought as I stared at the small window. _"Where 'is' here? Espeon, Lisa, Brent, where are you guys? Are you also locked in a room wearing nothing but a straight jacket and striped shirt and pants? Not Espeon, that would look silly."_ The shouting continued throughout the remanding hours of the day until the light was shut off.

I did however get a good amount of silence after the light was off, only about 1-2 hours at most before I found myself waking up feeling as if I had eaten something that would get me through the day. I'm guessing they drugged me, whoever they are.

* * *

 ****

 **White Room no.12 – Brent Jackson POV**

I awoke to find myself sitting on a chair in a small white room in silence wearing some kind of jacket preventing me from moving my arms, which was annoying I might add, and a black and white striped shirt and pants… not comfortable if I might add once more.

"Hey!" I called out to whoever was walking outside the door, yes, I could hear them from here, sneaky bastards. "I hear ya out there! Ya gonna come in and talk or what!?"

And then, yep wouldn't ya know… someone entered the room finally. Now I could get some answers and probably a head butt on 'em if they have no good reason for this insane treatment.

The guy who entered was a somewhat slightly obese man wearing a white coat the doctors wear, underneath his white coat it was as if he was wearing some kind of tuxedo, bowtie and all. The man set a chair in front of me and sat down and smiled.

"Hello Brent Jackson, I am Dr I Unknown and I will be your doctor for the first seven months before Doctor I. Am. Anonymous will continue with your sessions here at The Hospital for the Insane." He said grinning, almost as if he were about to laugh at any second now.

"Listen Doc I Unknown, if that is your so-called name, which is obviously not! I am not insane and I don't belong here in this insane asylum!" I said raising my voice becoming more irritated the longer I saw his stupid grin. "Unbuckle me from this stupid thing already otherwise I'll wipe that smile off ya damn face!"

The unknown guy continued to smile. Seriously, what kind of last name is unknown? Yeah I know I am quick to anger, but doing so may aggravate him or something, so I chose to do the opposite what I usually do and speak like a calm man.

"Please, I am with the Savior's Kanto branch rank 06, and I request to speak with my supervisor." The doc just continued to smile, looking as if he were daydreaming… bastard. "It's important. I need to speak wi-"

"What emotions do you feel when you think of them?" He said interrupting me. I stared at him confused, unsure of what he meant. "You were once assigned on a mission once with 4 others the same rank as you. They all died so that you could live." His eyes widened as his smile grew bigger to that of a crazy clown.

"H-how did you…?" It was all I could ask before he interrupted me again.

"Can you remember the sounds, the groaning, or their last words they made before they were killed?" He said "Seeing your friends you grew up with since elementary must've been tough considering you have had a bit of a small crush on one of them; Isabelle was it? It was a bullet to the head that ended her life. No final words or last confession, just… dead. It is really pathetic that they all died instead of you."

That was it, I finally lost it and tried to run up to the bastard and… use either my head to head butt him into oblivion or to kick him like the piece of trash he is. However, I could only stand up and get no further to him, there was a chain long attached from the far back wall to the jacket I was wearing, but that didn't stop me from trying to get a hit on him.

"You sonovabitch! I'll kill you!" I shouted, "How dare you say that! Why are you doing this!? Release me you bastard!" I tried to find a way out of this jacket, maybe even free one of my arms so I could try and free myself or most likely grab the doctor and beat him to a pulp. But the jacket stayed as it was, preventing me from using my arms. All I could do was scream and shout at him, it was all I could do.

"Isabelle, Frank, Drake and Sasha, all were your friends you grew up with, all died on the same day while you came back home a so-called hero." The doctor from what I could hear over my growls and shouting continued chuckling with a smug grin. The doctor then stood up and walked back out of the room. "Mr Jackson, from the moment I first uttered your friend's name I could see in your eyes a sense of hatred in you. It was as if upon hearing their names you needed to unleash your anger, to unleash how you still feel about them, how you returned home a so-called hero."

"Perhaps you feel that it was you who should've died instead of them. Besides, you only got there within the Savior's because of them. Leaning on their shoulders until their purpose was met." The doctor left the room and shut it locking it behind before walking away.

Sitting back on the chair I stared at the soft floor beneath my feet. "That isn't true…" I muttered to myself. "I… I didn't use anyone, we worked together as a team… they were my friends… I didn't use them, n-not o-once." And for the first time, the moment I had heard that I was the sole survivor of that mission years ago… I cried.

I had promised myself since then that I wouldn't cry anymore, that I would hold my head up high and face the future as a man within the Savior's in honor of my fallen friends saving and helping all I can.

I shut my eyes and quietly began to cry, letting out the hot tears. I was angry, angry that I couldn't save them that day, angry that no one not once mentioned Isabelle, Drake, or Frank, not even Sasha was mentioned anywhere. The only place that did mention them was back at the Savior's HQ when they did a memorial for them… hardly anyone showed up for them.

Knowing that they were good people and friendly to everyone else here and got along with the others, I assumed a good handful of them or maybe an entire floors' worth would show up… but it was only me, Heather and 3 others.

i felt even more angry than i was, which was a first for me. so much anger that was what i could feel right now... and then the chain fell to the floor with massive clunk noise.

* * *

Doctor Unknown began walking down the hall soon to be joined by another man walking alongside him. A dark suit, silver hair, you don't even have to guess who that guy is; Requiem.

"Satisfied, Requiem?" The doctor asked after a long silence between them walking past multiple doors the patients were inside yelling and screaming. "Why not just end them so that the master can continue with the plan without interference?"

"Anomalies do not to kill their targets, only put to them sleep. My weapon almost has the same effect. The master does not want to have anyone killed, enemy or ally, he wants them alive."

"Those 4 so-called enemies of ours, they have altered their path slightly. And in their altered path they have not destroyed any anomaly or ball anomaly for quite some time. Was this alteration your doing, or was it the masters plan all along while we set this place up?"

Requiem stopped and turned to the doctor, slightly annoyed by him. "I have no control over anything, and neither does the master. You could call it; a singular line of beginning, middle and end. All of this was meant to happen. But one day soon, he will have total control over all timelines; all live will awaken in the new world."

Requiem began walking away, but not before he glanced over his shoulder at the doctor. "And to look at it realistically; no human or Pokemon can stop the master now or ever. A being like him, creating a world for all life to live in peace, you could call him a god."

* * *

 ****

 **Forest Room - Lisa Rivers POV**

I awoke not too long ago to find myself lying on a bed wearing a straitjacket in a small room painted with many trees on the walls, blue cloudless sky for the ceiling, and a green carpet. There was audio playing somewhere inside the room, it was playing wildlife sounds, bird type Pokemon at times, and the sound of the wind.

"H-hello?" I called out looking for the door from where I lay to anyone that could hear me outside this room… nothing. "I-is anyone there? Please!" again, nothing happened. I expected either someone to open the door, say or shout anything from behind wherever the door was to this room.

" _How did I get here?"_ I thought closing my eyes trying to remember. _"After Nuvema Town we entered the portal and entered the Time Dimension ready to head back to HQ… we were talking on our way back, but I can't remember what we were saying, and then everything went black and I woke up here in this bizarre room."_

Searching the 4 walls, the blue ceiling and the carpeted floor I would assume whoever brought me here was monitoring me. _"The enemy perhaps? Pewter's Savior's medical room doesn't look like this. Maybe it's some kind of hospital…"_

" _Hospital…"_ I thought almost letting the word escape my lips. _"Why am I thinking of the word hospital for? I have been to one a few times, nothing special about that… b-but there was this one time from a long time ago when I was a little girl… I was crying about something, what was it?"_

I shook my head at the thought. Just the word brought up so many unwanted memories the last time I was in one. I was a young girl no older than six when I had just found out that both my parents were killed in a car accident. I remember when I was asking the doctors where my parents where over and over again, confused and crying not understanding on what they meant by 'They died in a car accident.' My older brother James was 17 and at the time, he lived in Sunyshore City. He told me we had to leave Twinleaf Town where I lived an went to school for the next couple of years.

James never did say why or when he moved away from us. I always assumed he liked his old school in Jubilife City, and that he just decided one day to leave and start off fresh, but wasn't it.

He didn't decide to leave Twinleaf Town, he was ordered to by Team Annihilation. He was a spy, his mission was to obtain information on several key Savior members said to have lived in or around Sunyshore City. I didn't question what he did or what he was doing in college for the first nine years.

Then I found out the day I was returning home from school what he did… he wasn't the one who told me. There were monitors that played news stories and other topics set up all over the city, I passed by one and stopped when said his name.

James had been shot dead during a mugging about 2-3 hours before I had returned home that day. Not only was he killed, but he was found with multiple documents from Annihilation in his bag with a gun, gadgets and devices Annihilation had designed for their agents. The police then searched mine and James' apartment and found a few guns and communication devices within his room.

People were afraid of Annihilation, they were afraid that the people they often talked to or passed by on the streets were spies, the first day I left the apartment to go out and get some groceries that would last me another month that's when people started to notice me, 'Spy' one or two shouted, 'Drop dead!' from a few I believe they were in my school.

I hardly left the apartment, only left for groceries in the early hours of the morning, then return for the next year. All year long I didn't want to believe that my brother was an Annihilation member, a terrorist, I didn't want to believe my brother was capable of doing those awful things they are known for; theft, murder, enslavement, I didn't want it to be true.

I was crying on the bed staring up at the blue ceiling. Then I immediately remembered so many bad things that happened to me that I just cried.

* * *

 ****

 **White Room – Espeon's POV**

"Now Espeon, why don't you tell me how you felt when you saw Eliza's burnt body huddled next to her mother." The old man smiled sitting on the opposite of the table… and yes, I was in a straitjacket because reasons? "Do you remember how you felt when you saw this sight? And the sight of the one who killed your owner walk away smiling, do you remember that moment?"

"Of course I remember." I said with a smile not annoyed by anything he said. "And I cans see through your ploy here, trying to get me sad or angry, playing with my emotions for some twisted science experiment. Not gonna happen, bitch."

The doctor's smile faded. It didn't take me long to realize what this so-called doctor was, and human isn't one of them. He has the same scent as all the other anomalies we have encountered on our mission. _'Bet these idiots thought I couldn't see past their costumes, that I would just think they were regular people.'_ I thought now realizing that the doctor's smile had completely faded away.

"How did I know all of this you might ask? Welp, I guess you can say that I am a Psychic type, duh. As in I can move things without looking at them, read minds of others if I want, and break the fourth wall on occasions."

"This… is unexpected…" He said almost as if he were on the verge of panicking. Didn't know anomalies could panic or show any emotion, or maybe he was trying to mimic it. "I… cannot expect… "

The doctor anomaly cleared his throat and smiled again, "Tell me what you felt when you realized you can never have children of your own. How your bloodline ends with-"

"I accept it now, doc." I interrupted him while shrugging. "Sure I was born infertile, sure I can't have any children, I may be a little bit saddened by that, I will be saddened by losing people I care about. Sure this speech may sound cheesy, but a bad day may be a dark cloudy day, maybe even a little thunder and rain. But tomorrow… tomorrow may be sunny, representing a good day. It'll take time for a blue cloudless sunny day to appear, but it will come, and greet you as you step out of your door with a smile knowing that you can move on for more sunny days." The doctor anomaly's smile faded again as he stared at me with the biggest grin I had in a while… I didn't care if he got angry or tried to put me to sleep (Not in a game over kind of put to sleep) this was good.

And then I realized something, a few days since I woke up in this stupid asylum… I could still use my moves. Reading his mind was surprising, I thought these bastards would use some kind of device to prevent me from using my moves… sloppy and lazy I guess. I wasn't sure if the anomaly freak realized this or not so I wasn't going to take any chances, but boy was he in a world of surprise… so I with my Psychic tore the fabrics of the jacket and released my forelegs, I gave him an evil smile.

* * *

 ****

 **Classroom**

I woke up with a slight headache sitting at a desk in the center of a classroom. White walls, tiled white floor and windows, everything was white. Sitting in the far corner of the room was Rick unconscious still wearing his Savior uniform, just as I was about to call out to him he woke up groaning.

"Wha… w-where am I?" Rick stood up almost stumbling back into a desk and chair. "Z-Zack? What's going on?"

"I don't know how we got here or what this place is." I replied as Rick quickly walked up next to me and helped me out of the straitjacket. "After leaving the portal, I remember walking through the Time Dimension and then waking up in a padded room." 

"I was in the office back at HQ, and now I'm here, wherever this place is." Rick walked up to the windows and tried looking through them. "Can't see anything..."

Standing up and walking over to the front of the classroom I looked over at the classroom's door '4B' I didn't understand where this place was or why this classroom was here. Rick hit the window with his elbow but it was a fake.

"Rick, not long ago me and the others were brought to a place controlled by the anomalies, it was like it was a casino/game show, so maybe the anomalies have created another place like that. The anomaly in that place could talk, I didn't think they could."

Rick walked up to the door trying to pull or push it open. "Not long ago I discovered some new things about the anomalies I thought it was worth mentioning to all of you." Rick sighed and turned his back to the door to face me. "Anomalies are not showing up in our timeline as much as they used to, not only that but they have grown much more aggressive the other timelines reported by other Savior members assisting you guys in the Time Dimension."

"There are much less anomalies in our time now… and the rest of the world beyond the Kanto region has gone dark. We expect the rest of the world was attacked by the anomalies leaving us to deal with them I dare to say alone." Rick examined the room touching the walls, chalkboard and tiled floor. "The casino/game show the anomaly first showed you that could speak, there have been multiple reports of anomalies speaking and acting alone without the need of an army of anomalies. And not just in a small amount of timelines, but nearly all timelines agents have entered. The anomalies must be growing, or evolving into something stronger, something that may be a problem for our fight against them."

"But what do they want? Do you know why the anomalies are putting everyone to sleep in all timelines?" I asked. Rick glanced down at the tiled floor.

"I believe so, I have two so far but they're just theories… I believe that the anomalies are trying to recreate the world in their own image. True they are putting so many to sleep, and this dream world they are trying to create is for the anomalies… and humans and Pokemon are used as… power? I don't know about that one. And secondly; the anomalies follow these knights you guys have seen before, and they too follow the same master."

"The master controls and may have created the anomalies and formed the knights to 'put everyone to sleep' whatever that really does is beyond my understand. He sends various anomalies in numbers to gain control over a point in time. My theory suggests that this master isn't based in any timeline at all, but perhaps in the same place you travel through to gain access to different points in time… the Time Dimension."

"But where in the Time Dimension?" I asked confusingly, "That place is just a large endless hallway of portals."

"Anomalies and the knights must know how to get to this so-called masters location." Rick said, "Maybe out of all of the portals in the Time Dimension, there is one portal that leads there to the master... but which one? Our time is running short in our timeline, and we have only a few agents remaining… *sighs*"

Suddenly, the classroom door clicked open startling us. the door opened fully to reveal Espeon standing their gasping for breath dragging a half-beaten man covered in bruises and cuts on his face passed out.

"Phew, after 34 empty rooms later and I finally found you Zackary… and Ricky? What a surprise." She smiled before throwing the man using her psychic into the room crashing into a few desks. "Don't be fooled by this man's appearance, believe it or not but this man is an anomaly disguised as a human doctor. He was trying to get me angry and sad, probably for some messed up experiment."

"D-damn y-you… P-Poke-mon… y-you'll ruin everythin… ugh!" The man gasped trying to stand up but ended up falling to the floor again. Rick walked up to the man and grabbed him by the collar.

"Why have you brought us here!?" He shouted glaring at the injured man. "What did you do with the others!? Answer me!"

"P-please… l-let m-me go and I'll tell you e-everything… please!" The man pleaded with Rick finally letting go and stood up. Espeon without letting the man know kept a small psychic barrier around him should he try and attack us or try to escape.

* * *

"This place is a research facility controlled by us. We are currently experimenting on a small group of subjects to determine whether or not we can remove any unwanted emotions within the new world; Anger, Sadness, Greed, Jealousy, Hatred, most of these emotions breed war, hunger, death and lives destroyed by a single act."

"Why do you want to remove these emotions from people and Pokemon if they would be living in a dream world?" Rick asked, "That world would be a false world, it isn't a way for anyone to live."

The man coughed out black liquid out of his mouth that quickly faded as it hit the floor. "Master told me all life in this world suffers, most lives lose so many things they hold precious. Most die without gaining their dreams, some die without being helped by those who could've offered them a hand, so very few die without getting a chance to live. A harsh world like this cannot continue to exist any longer." The man smiled and closed his eyes, "My master will bring forth the new world!" The man's body quickly faded leaving behind nothing except his key card and a few pens from his pocket.

"Uh… I didn't beat him up that badly," Espeon said starring at the floor where the man once lay with a worried. "I made sure my attacks weren't dangerous or life threatening that would cause his death/fading."

"We should get going; we must find the others and get out of here while we still can." Rick said picking up the key card left behind. "With Espeon, we can safely search this place and find the others."

Rick left the classroom first, I followed but stopped to look back at Espeon starring at Rick, and it was as if she were glaring at him. She shook her head and walked to my side as we left the room together to search for the others.

* * *

 ****

 **Facility Corridor – Unknown Floor**

Walking through the facility, Espeon told us about how she escaped her room, how the anomaly didn't take any precaution to prevent her from escaping. The anomaly when Espeon was using her Psychic to drag him with around the facility searching for us was confused how Espeon managed to escape. He repeated over and over again about how the straitjacket he strapped Espeon into was tight and secure, that she couldn't escape, that is was impossible for her to escape.

About 10 minutes or so passed through the facility and we didn't encounter any other anomalies or anyone, not in the small offices we passed by, the large canteen silent and empty, or the security office.

"Ya know, this is reminding me a lot of that Casino we were in a couple of chapters ago. Cause this place only consists of one anomaly; the doctor. And the casino; the weird gambler." Espeon said with a yawn. "Maybe someday down the line we'll meet another crazy lone anomaly… or an anomaly who loves to give advice on where this master is and we'll back to the good life of eating nachos and drinking sodas while watching all episodes of 'You-Gee-Ooh?'… Yes…. W-wait a minute…" Espeon's ears shot up as she stopped in her tracks. "Lisa's scent, she's right down this corridor, c'mon."

Running down the corridor we heard the sound of crying from one of the rooms, it was Lisa crying in a way I had never heard before. She sounded distraught, like she was in pain, we didn't know why she was crying when we ran to her, we hoped that she wasn't hurt or in any danger.

The door to the room Lisa was in opened, the room was painted tree's for the walls and blue paint for the sky, the floor was a green carpet, and there were ambience sounds of a forest playing somewhere in the room.

Lisa was lying on the bed with her head resting on the wet pillow crying "I-I'm a-a-all alone… *sobs* I-I can't…" She ignored us at our approach, even refusing to look up at our calming words.

"Lisa, it's alright we're here now, we're coming to get you out of here." Espeon said to her softly, but Lisa ignored her and continued to cry. So Espeon tried again jumping up on the bed beside her. "Lisa, it's me Espeon. Your friend, remember? This place is an anomaly world… or something, we came to get you out so we can all watch 'You-Gee-Ooh?' and eat some nachos."

Espeon then began sniffing, over Lisa's bed and towards the wall beside Lisa's bed. "Vanilla, I like vanilla ice cream but… I … feel, *sniff*" Tears poured from Espeon's eyes and began sobbing in confusion. "I… I'm s-sad a-and I d-don't k-know why… *sobs*"

Walking closer to the bed I could smell vanilla also, it was coming from the walls. Like with Espeon, I was starting tear up. Thoughts overtook my mind; sad, anger, and misery. I felt as if I wouldn't ever be happy again, that it was over. But before the effects of the gas had completely overtaken me, Rick pulled me back away from the bed.

"Zack, you alright?" He asked staring back at the wall.

"I… y-yeah. I think there's gas coming from the walls. I think that's what is causing Lisa to cry like this." I said slightly dizzy from the effects of the gas. Rick held his breath and carried Lisa off the bed and out of the room. I followed but not forgetting to carry Espeon with me crying about how she won't have any nachos…

Lisa leaned up against the wall with me helping her sit up straight. She held her head slightly dazed and mumbled with her words. "W-whad…h-huppened? W-where amz ey…?"

"A facility operated by the anomalies." Said Rick as he leaned his back against the opposite wall of the corridor crossing his arms. "These anomalies have brought us here to experiment on our emotions, something about getting ready for this 'New world' of theirs, whatever that is."

"I… *Sighs*" Lisa closed her eyes and covered her face with both hands. Espeon rested her head on her arm and smiled.

"It's alright Lisa, we're here for you," Espeon said. "Just take your time and relax." Lisa lowered her hands away from her face to look at Espeon and then smiled.

"Um… t-that gas or whatever i-it was that made me cry… It made me remember losing my parents and my brother. It also made me feel exactly l-like I did when I lost both o-of them… it w-was horrible."

"When I jumped up on the bed before, I also felt something similar to what you experienced." Espeon said "It was as if I was reliving the past when Eliza was killed during the fire. Then for some reason I was upset that I couldn't eat nachos anymore… inconceivable." Lisa chuckled at this and Espeon did the same and joined in on her laugh.

"Agggghh! I'LL KILL YOOOU!" We were startled by a loud scream coming from one of the larger room near to us. It was Brent, from the sounds coming from within, it sounded as if he were fighting against something or someone. Rick stayed behind with Lisa while Espeon and I entered the room where all the sound was coming from.

Inside the large room were multiple chairs scattered all over the floor, a small amount broken in half, some with the legs snapped off and most in piles caused by Brent standing in the middle of the room panting and gasping for air covered in sweat and gritting his teeth.

"Brent, what happened here? are you alright?" I asked as we stepped further into the room approaching him. His eyes shot open and glared at us clutching both of his hands into fists.

"Ya want some of this too anomaly freaks!?" He shouted. "I'll destroy all of you bastards, and send ya back to hell!"

"Oh boy, Bent's finally lost it…" Espeon sighed raising an eyebrow at Brent standing there wearing nothing but pants. "Okay Bent, put on a shirt and let's get out of this joint. I want to watch 'You-gee-'-" Brent ran towards us screaming ready to strike at us with his fists.

Espeon moved one of the many chairs at Brent's legs and he fell face first onto the floor in front of us. He then tried to get up and attack again, but Espeon held him down with her Psychic.

"There must be some gas in this room affecting with his head." Espeon said looking up at me. "Like with Lisa, me, and you Zackary we were affected by gas which caused us to cry… I'm guessing this gas must cause those to inhale it to go mad with anger."

"Let's get him out of this room." I said as we walked back to the corridor. "The air will help him come to his senses again." Brent while carried by Espeon's psychic continued to angrily growl at us and try to pry free from Espeon's psychic grip, but it was impossible.

It was at that moment when we opened the doors of the large room to the corridor was when we realized that Requiem was standing directly behind Rick and he stabbed him with a long sharp metal pipe directly through Rick's chest.

Espeon threw Brent down one of the corridors still unable to move and tried to attack Requiem, but none of her attacks hit him only his shield.

"Congratulations on your escape I must admit. But I must admit that you were kinda sloppy with your defense in this whole situation in the corridors involving a weak stuttering girl and a lone friendless computer freak." Requiem shook his head smiling. "If you had loudmouth Espeon here to protect them, then none of this would've happened."

"You bastard!" Espeon growled at Requiem staring down at her with an amused look on his face. "All you do is kill and hurt innocent people, you're nothing but a fucking murderer… there is only one way to make it so you will never hurt anyone else ever again, and I am not afraid of tearing you to shreds!"

Requiem clicked his fingers as a loud noise was heard behind me; it was a portal. "Inside that portal is the way back to your timeline." Requiem said staring me. "Your Pokemon are located just a floor beneath us experiencing the same thing you all experienced. Better make sure they haven't hurt themselves."

"Why is this 'Master' we have heard about doing all of this? What are you doing this for?" I asked demanding an answer. Espeon used her Protect to shield us from Requiem trying to back away from him. Requiem smiled again and replied,

"I find you all entertaining. My master wants a brand new world to replace the old. I may as well keep all of you alive and awake until the time had come for the new world to begin." Requiem clicked his fingers and a portal appeared beside him, and stepped into it before saying, "Enjoy your time travelling adventures… heroes. *Chuckles*"

The shield remained behind me long after Requiem was gone. Brent returned back to normal and kneeled down beside Rick, he was losing too much blood. We tried to stop the bleeding with the clothing and straightjackets we woke up with, but it was all for naught.

"Hey buddy, ya gonna be alright." Brent said supporting Rick's head. "Ya gonna be fine. Gonna find you some girls and we'll be livin' the good life, ya hear me?"

Rick opened his eyes and looked at us. Before he spoke, he coughed out a few drops of blood and tried to speak. "I w-wish I could h-have a-another chance a-at t-talking to o-others a-around me… I-I n-never s-spoke to them as h-human beings… I tr-eated t-them as n-nothing b-but co-workers T-the others… i-in the s-savior's… p-please don't abandon t-them…Please… s-save them, save t-them all… s-save ever-everyone…" That was Rick's last words he ever spoke. 2 minutes of silence passed by and his breathing ceased and his body became still. I didn't know him that well, but I could tell Rick was a good guy.

"Rick!" we shouted in unison. But he was already dead. We sat there staring at the boys lifeless face hoping that he would wake up, that he wasn't really dead. But no matter how long we waited, he was never coming back, he was gone.

The portal Requiem had left for us remained open, but we couldn't leave just yet. We still had to find our Pokemon somewhere within the facility. Brent remained resting by the portal watching over Rick's body. Me, Lisa and Espeon searched the facility for our Pokemon.

* * *

It took us a while, but we managed to find our Pokemon and our items before leaving this place through the Portal. Our Pokemon went through the same experiments; sadness, anger, they were all experiencing both of these emotions confused as to who we were and why we were here.

We brought Rick's body back to our timeline; we couldn't leave his body behind in that facility, who knows what the anomalies would have done with it.

Only about 70 remain in this city, the rest of the world I can't say how many. Rick joined up not too long ago within the Pewter city Saviors Branch, he quickly gained the rank of 01 within a year surprising almost everyone that worked alongside him. Not much was known about his life before he joined, not many people knew him that well. He rarely got out of his office, talked about himself to others. His last words; 'I w-wish I could h-have a-another chance a-at t-talking to o-others a-around me… I-I n-never s-spoke to them as h-human beings… I tr-eated t-them as n-nothing b-but co-workers T-the others… i-in the s-savior's… p-please don't abandon t-them…Please… s-save them, save t-them all… s-save ever-everyone…' He cared about them.

We didn't time to mourn, if what Rick told me before was true; that the portal to master of the anomalies and cause of the Time Crisis was somewhere within the Time Dimension, we would be ready, and once this was all over, Brent's friends from that mission he lost them, Lisa brother, Rick Meadows, and all we have lost would be remembered for when we face the future together.

To be continued...

* * *

 ****

 **Trivia:**

Requiem's original name was Death, but i didn't want his name to be confused with an Assassin already named Death who appeared in the first story. So with a name change came a slightly altered background and origin.

 **AN: Thanks for reading. Next chapter might come a little later (might) since my job has now moved to nightshifts… so that's nice(!) for the story, I am trying to complete the story before sometime between October and November so I can focus on other stuff before moving onto the sequel that is 03. Again, thanks for reading and uh… until next…**


	24. Chapter 24 Pirates and Anomalies

Chapter 24 - Pirates and Anomalies

* * *

 ****

 **Unknown region – 1746**

The portal had dropped us off on a small dark island surrounded by water, mist and old ships like it was a ships graveyard. This was rare; out of all of the portals we had entered it would drop us off to some town or city, a place with people or something instead of an isolated island in the middle of the ocean. The only islands source of light was the moonlight shinning down on the unknown island, if it weren't for the fog visibility would be so much better

"So according to this device we're in the year 1746… hmm, nothing pretty much happened in this timeline, just a few battles that lead into more battles, uprising because of some kind of tyranny, and rioting in various regions." Brent said reading from the device. "And this device can't even pick up where we are… *sighs* Savior technology at its finest(!)"

"I-it looks like a ship graveyard… I'm not sure what this island is called." Lisa said walking up to debris from a ship or two. "I wonder why the portal d-dropped us off here…"

"Cause whoever designed these portal are jerks, jerks that like to trick us with multiple red herrings here and there." Espeon said kicking the sand underneath her feet towards Brent standing next to her. "You remember what Rick told us before? Anomalies are appearing less frequently now…"

Brent sighed and returned the device back into his pocket. "If that is the case, freaks appearing less than usual, then maybe the end of their plan is finally reaching its end… *sighs* maybe."

"We should search this island for any signs of anomalies." I said beginning the walk with Espeon and with Lisa and Brent following shortly behind. "Sure the device can detect the anomalies. But what it doesn't detect are those knights or Requiem that may linger here."

We walked around the island lasting us about 10 minutes (Yeah it was a small island and we were walking at an average pace.); we searched every section of each ship we passed by and behind every palm tree for anything anomaly related.

It was when we finally returned back to where we first entered, we were ambushed not by anomalies, but ambushed by pirates aiming their guns at us.

"Aye, Fancy lookin' clothin' ya gots on thar matey." One of the pirates said in a gravelly voice as he chuckled before stepping in front of me pulling my bag strap. He wore a shirt with many small holes; the same went for his pants and hat he wore. "Guessin' ya got shipwrecked, eh? Mutiny perhaps? Cause we would be very welcome to ave' a few guests on board."

"Really…?" Espeon sighed raising her eyebrow at them gasping stepping a few steps back, "Did they just speak in pirate talk? *Sighs* Listen, readers; seriously, did pirates back in the day really say something like this or is it the work of fiction?"

"Eh, Norman!" Shouted one of the pirates surprised and shaking while aiming his gun at Espeon in fear. "That there Espeon can talk like us, tis witchcraft, that's what it is!"

"Oh c'mon you crazy bastards." She rolled her eyes at. "Ya'll just smoked some pirate drug you stole from some ship and now ya'll trippin' like there is no tomorrow. Now how about you and your pirate chums here return to your ship and fuck off!"

I would like to say that the pirates listened to Espeon and walked away; maybe they could've been friendly and were playing some sort of joke on us acting all, but like usual they were the same as the others, prone to violence and knocking us out by bashing their flintlocks at the back of our heads, Espeon first, then me, Lisa and Brent in an order we don't know.

* * *

We woke up in a cell somewhere on the ship; we weren't sure how long we were in here for and we didn't want a repeat of what happened last time when we were trapped in a timeline, so we had to think fast.

Standing up in front of the bar cells, I could hear Brent and Lisa groan as they both sat up from the wet floor we woke up to.

"W-what happened? Where a-are we…?" Lisa asked rubbing the back of her head slowly standing up. "I-is this a prison?"

"More like trapped in a dang old annoying situation if ya ask me!" Brent groaned as he remained sitting down on the cold wet floor. "I'm bettin' these peg legged bastards have locked us up to do whatever it is pirates did back in the 17 hundreds. Slavery maybe, or walk the dang plank!"

Brent gasped as he searched around. "Eh, what's this? No snappy comment or joke, what the hell, and Espeon is not in this cell… hah rhyming. Oh hell, I'm talking like her now!" Brent said. He was right; Espeon wasn't in the cell with us or anywhere within this area. The pirates were shocked when Espeon had spoken out loud to them before they knocked us out and locked us in here. A Pokemon that could talk back then was very rare, only a small amount of documents detailing how a very small amount of Pokemon in different regions have been reported speaking in human tongue. And since Espeon is a Pokemon, she would be separated from us so she can prepared to be sold for a large amount of money, or keeping her chained up in a cell similar to this one trying to get her to talk some more, not sure how that is going to stop Espeon from using her moves still and escaping. Maybe she had already escaped the pirates and is trying to find us as we speak.

Looking out from the rusted metal bars of the cell we were in that we were the only prisoners, and no guards were stationed anywhere in this area. There were stairs leading upwards, maybe that was where the guards were? The only way to know was to approach the door after escaping the cell and charging at them with anything we could use, or get them to come to us by making a loud noise or call out claiming one of us were sick or dying… or use whatever excuse to bust out of here.

" _Okay, so we're trapped inside this prison area."_ I thought as I examined the metal bars for any loose screw we could pull off with a fork or anything left behind by a previous prisoner to use to escape with. But then it hit me, or should I say felt it. Looking down to my hip I saw my satchel bag still on me. After opening the bag and searching inside... _"They didn't take the Poke balls or my items…*sighs*"_

"Uh, guys?" I said turning around and grabbing Latias' Poke ball from my back showing it to both Lisa and Brent. "They didn't take our Pokemon or our supplies; we can now escape and make it to the portal if hurry."

After releasing Latias from her Poke ball, she instantly turned around hugging me while saying 'Lah!' loudly over and over again almost lifting me off from the floor. "Latias, quiet or they'll hear us." I said trying to keep her voice down, so instead she continued to say 'Lah' a lot more quietly.

* * *

 ****

 **Unnamed Ship – Captain's Room – Espeon's POV**

Waking up with an annoying headache, I found myself on top of a large table with many plates of food and bowls of fruit that could feed a large family, or satisfy a Snorlax for a day… those things cannot stop eating… *sighs*

The room although dark had a few lit candles at every wall, and on those walls were paintings of landscapes and buildings I couldn't recognize, and a sword set hanging on a wall above a large bed… yeah, have fun sleeping with a deadly weapon hanging over you. I have seen too many movies about death to know where that would lead.

The door slowly creaked open as a tall man wearing a black heavy coat and wearing a large hat with a white feather attached walk inside. "Ah, awake are we, young lass?" His voice like the other pirates before was gravely, and yes he was wearing an eye patch over his eye and a hook for a hand… How unexpected(!)

"No needs to be shy I know ye can talk, little lass. Me boys told me all 'bout it." He chuckled as he stepped further inside, but because of the dark room I couldn't see his face or make it out. If he sat at the table, then I could see him a lot more clearly. "I me self may look scary, but I am in no way harmful to ye, lass. Since ye are Pokemon and powerful."

I thought about trying to act as if I couldn't talk, and that his pirate friends were crazy or hearing things, but that probably wouldn't turn out well and would be a waste of time, it wasn't as if he could do anything to me. Might as well get him talking until I figured out where the others where and knock the guy out. "Well you see me and my companions were searching for an island that cannot be found, except for those who know where it is." I smiled at the dark figure as he stood there in silence. References that fly over people's shoulders, it's as if I am trying to explain a joke… *sighs* "I'm pretty sure you and your merry men are doing the same; searching for treasure? Maybe we could form an alliance together so we could cover the island at a much faster rate." _Translation: "How about you release us so that we can defeat you and get the fuck outta here."_

The man chuckled some more as he walked towards the chair set at the table, but his face was still covered in darkness. "Ye think we be after treasure, lass? We are after something more than treasure. Trinkets, gold, women and the finest wine and ale money can buy… this is not what we want." He hissed almost sounding like a snivy or some other snake sounding Pokemon. "Ever since I started with this life, I was born into a world of… unfairness and injustice. I couldn't afford food to expand me belly to the size of a king, I couldn't afford to buy anything I desired, instead I chose the path of a pirate and stole everything for me self. Finding a crew, escaping with every battle we feared would be our last to survive another day, never relaxing in our trinkets we claimed. And still the cursed men that continue endlessly day and night hunt us down like wild Pokemon for food."

"Maybe you should rethink your career and do something else; maybe being a farmer could be your one true calling… come to think of it has a pirate ever become a farmer?" I said, my ears flicking at the sounds of shouting and laughter of the other pirates outside the room. The man stood there laughing, pulling back the chair ready to sit down. "It sounds as though the pirate life isn't exactly what you were hoping for."

"True, the only thing we have going for us is that we'll be going down in history as the pirate crew that has never been caught or lost a fight." The man sat down on the chair, that was when the candles light touched his face. I did mention that he was wearing an eye patch, that I could see through the darkness of the room, his facial features such as a nose, eyes, eyebrows was gone, it was just a white blank face staring at me. From that moment I caught his scent, the scent of an anomaly. "But now, we have powers to change all that and have ourselves a country of our own. Right, Greed?"

I turned around back at the entrance of the room to find one of the knights standing behind me. His silver armor had striped green markings all over, his cape along with his helmets visor were a glowing lime green. This was the same man who we encountered when we were trapped in the past of Castelia City, opened up a portal for us to escape, a follower of this so-called 'Master' we have been hearing about for a while now.

"I see you are doing well." Greed spoke, but not to me. His voice sounded robotic and echoed through his helmet. "The sudden change of your appearance may seem frightening at first, but this is so that you will not have any more requirements to feel hunger, thirst, or pain."

"Aye, this be fine, a delightful gift for us to claim our country for our own. How shall we ever thank ye?" The man chuckled looking up at Greed still standing there.

"Captain of the Eclipse, your powers you have now, along with all of your weapons cannot kill anyone, only suspend those that you attack into a long sleep. Attack Zack, Lisa, Brent and this Espeon so that they fall asleep. The anomalies shall collect them once the job is done. That is all I shall ever ask of you."

" _Oh no…"_ I thought shifting my eyes back and forth at Greed and the man turned anomaly. _"If I don't act now, then we are all doomed. Gotta act when the tin man leaves, I have taken on an this captain anomaly before, depending on how slow he learns his anomaly powers, the faster I can defeat him."_

Greed had opened up a portal leaving me and captain 'No Face' alone. Surely that tin man knew I was going to attack him once I figured out where my friends were. Leaving me alone with him was like; leaving a level 01 Caterpie against an entire herd of level 100 Growlithe's, instant game over without a doubt.

As I slowly began to glare at him, I had to consider what I should do. Greed told him to put all of us to sleep, like it was no big deal. We, who have defeated many anomalies and villains over the past few… uh portals, proving that we can take down a large group of anomalies, so why did Greed say that with such confidence, like he believes him to defeat us? Is that how he always speaks? Or was he tricking me so that I had to slow down on my decisions and wait for this fucker to attack me?

* * *

 ****

 **The Eclipse – Brig**

The last of the metal bars of the cell we were holed up in had been sliced off by Latias using her Dragon Claw. The gap made by Latias was big enough for Brent to squeeze through. How Latias managed to squeeze through the gap, I guess she must've turned at an angle, and bending her wings at halfway would've been enough for her to fit through the bars, yet it would've caused her to yelp out in pain.

"Alright then," Brent said punching his fist into his other hand repeatedly grinning with confidence. "Let's go find us some pirates to beat up while searching for a way out of this joint."

"We can't attack them, how badly they treat us, what they say to us, we can't risk changing the timeline." I said, while Brent sighed. "First we need to find Espeon, and then we escape this ship and get to the portal as fast as we can."

"B-but what i-if the portal is already gone?" Lisa said. "What i-if we were unconscious f-for too long?"

"Only one way to find out," said Brent again grinning with confidence. "We bust outta this joint and-"

"Ahhhhgg!" Brent was interrupted by someone screaming just right outside the door of the brig, we stayed silent in waiting… nothing. No other noises apart from the sounds of ocean water against the ship.

Walking up towards the door and still nothing, Brent and Lisa sent out Murkrow and Umbreon ready to attack (none fatally) the enemy.

"1… 2… 3!" Brent declared opening the door wide open as fast as he could, all 3 of our Pokemon entered first ready to use their attacks on the closest enemy they could find.

But the only thing they did find in the next room was a lone pirate whose face was completely white with no facial features. Its exposed hands and arms although white were that of an anomaly's.

"Prisoners? Escaped!" It said jumping back surprised a lot more than we were. The anomaly growled readying to attack us at any moment, and so did our Pokemon ready to attack it.

Before we could command our Pokemon to use a move, the anomaly quickly fell to the floor and wriggled its way outside of the small room and towards the rest of the ship.

"Come back here ya damned freak!" Brent yelled after the anomaly with his Murkrow flying after him. Turning the corner, he found about 6 human turned anomalies armed with weapons such as short swords, clubs and axes waiting for him. "Alright ya dang freaks! This is the day ya'll mess with the wrong guy named Brent-"

"Latias use Mist Ball!" Latias threw her attack at the anomalies grouped together throwing them against the tables and chairs of the room.

"Umbreon use Quick attack!" Umbreon ran ahead and charged at all enemies that were still down defeating about 2 of them. Slowly trying to stand, the anomalies with their weapons struck both Latias and Umbreon, injuring them slightly. Latias struck back with a Dragon Claw striking from the torso of the anomaly to its head defeating it.

"Latias, use Psychic. Grab as many anomalies as you can!" Latias used her Psychic lifting only 3 of the anomalies and threw them against the wall. Umbreon used Dark Pulse injuring all 3 of them defeating only 2 of them.

The final 2 were finally defeated with Latias using a Dragon Claw and Umbreon with Pursuit. The area was now clear of the anomalies. Brent remained motionless as he watched how the 6 anomalies were defeated quickly and with ease.

"C'mon, we have to find Espeon." I said running towards the next area of the ship with Latias, Lisa and Umbreon following behind. Brent stood there for a brief moment shaking his head, ignoring Murkrow pecking at him so he could follow with them. After sighing, Brent quickly followed after us.

The ship from the inside was larger than we thought. The rooms we passed, where the once human crew had slept, where they ate, food still left untouched on the tables and on the plates, warm and slowly getting colder. It was unti we reached the cannon room (not sure what that area is called) were multiple cannons lined up at the sides of the ship with crates full of gunpowder and cannon balls ready for an attack from enemy forces. There were only 3 anomalies in this room all dressed in torn clothing and bearing similar weaponry as the ones before.

Searching the ship again from top until we reached the main deck of the ship, we couldn't find Espeon or the anomaly ball anywhere, so it was then that we finally left this section of the ship and climbed the ladder to reach the main deck.

* * *

 ****

 **The Eclipse – Main Deck**

The first thing we saw when climbing up the ladder were the night sky above the sails of the ship, no longer that thick fog we saw when arriving in this timeline, but a starry night sky. We arrived at the main deck of the ship known as The Eclipse; it was a massive ship with about 3 masts near the front of the ship the foremast, in the middle the mainmast and the one at the back the mizzenmast. Next to the mainmast were a lot of barrels stacked together and towards the mizzenmast was the steering wheel of the ship located above some stairs. Underneath that section of the ship was another room of the ship, the captain's cabin no doubt. And what we saw directly outside of the room was the anomaly ball levitating in place.

"Ah, so ye be the crew who be after us, eh?" from the stairs walking down, like the other pirates, the man's face was completely white with no facial features. He wore a large hat with a white feather pointing out at the top. His clothing was dark and heavy looking none torn or old looking unlike the other pirates they wore. He had a sword at the belt hidden away almost by his long coat. "But I'm afraid this be the last battle ye ever take part in. Surrender and your sleep to the new world will be pleasant in the final moments ye have left together."

"We only need to g-go after the anomaly ball. Forget you." Lisa said while her Umbreon growled at him. The captain then laughed before saying,

"Ay wouldn't do that if I were ye lass." The captain said crossing his arms. "True, destroying the anomaly ball will destroy all anomalies within this point in time… but what of your companion?" He looked back at an open dark room where Espeon walked out limping her way to stand next to the captain.

"Espeon, are you alright!?" I called out to Espeon, but she didn't look up at me, she continued to stare directly at the floor without emotion, lightly twitching her ears and tip of her tail.

"As ye can obviously see, your fellow chum is a follower of the master now, willing to do anything without question." He laughed. "At the back of her head is an anomaly only I have control over." From where I was, I could see the anomaly the captain was talking about. Stuck at the back of Espeon's head was a Ditto like anomaly glowing a strange purple/blue and every now and then pulsing like it was a heart.

"Kill the anomaly ball… she dies. And you lot 'ave about 10 minutes remaining until the portal goes bye-bye. So that leaves you three in quite the predicament." He said drawing his sword. "We 'ave ourselves a good ol' fashion duel using nothing but swords. No other allies assisting us mid battle except for one you choose, Espeon is my ally for this battle, no healing items to top us off, and the only way for a victory is for one or the other to kill the opponent if in your case, or put in an endless sleep for mine. What say you, Zack Raines?" He tossed me another sword quite like his, a scimitar I believe that is what it was, and not too smaller than his. After picking it up I found that it wasn't really that heavy, the sword was light and easy to move with one arm with ease.

"Yo Zack, you sure about this? Duelling this son of a bitch?" Brent asked. "It could be a trap. And anomaly freaks do tend to go crazy at the moment of losing the battle. He's totally bluffing on the whole Espeon will die if the ball anomaly dies thing. Dumbass just wants a pirate duel."

10 minutes to defeat the captain, then Espeon can be saved. With the Savior's they taught us close quarter combat, how to use guns… not much to be honest. And using swords or the equivalent like bats and batons was the same as using guns; not much experience. Sure I could try and mimic what I saw on TV and video games and hope to gain victory by using what I only saw through a monitor. Thinking back when I was back at Nuvema Town a few months back, I remembered when this bully from school appeared and fought me using sticks, so maybe it might be like that. "I'll be alright." I said as Latias levitated beside me ready for battle.

"Alright, I will duel you." I said grasping the sword firmly with both of my hands. "Latias will be the one to assist me in this duel, and we will stop you and save Espeon."

The captain pointed his finger in front of him and Espeon walked in front of him ready to attack. "Aye, ye say ye will stop me, eh? Try it if you can!"

Espeon in her mind controlled state was the first to act using psychic. She lifted and threw 2 barrels that were lying next to the mast of the ship at Latias at high speeds. Only one of the barrels hit Latias crashing into her chest, while the other fell off the side of the ship and into the ocean. Latias was briefly stunned by this attack, but shook her head glaring at Espeon as she continued with her psychic to throw objects at Latias; more barrels, tearing off parts of the ship and throwing them like javelins, and about 30 cannon balls one after the other. Latias managed to evade or block Espeon's attacks, but for the most part she was hurt by whatever was thrown at her, sometimes it stunned her, or if it was sharp it would cut her.

The captain walked up before attacking me with his sword raised up to his chest, before he attacked, I quickly stepped back away from him, but he continued to attack me swiping his sword either vertically or horizontally to trying to stab me. I continued to back away from his fast attacks. Attempting to block them at times almost made me lose my grip of the sword.

"Face me coward!" the captain yelled furiously swinging his sword. "C'mon, man up, boy!" staring for a brief short moment at Latias and Espeon fighting amongst each other, and then at the anomaly ball just levitating there. Just one quick stab would end the anomaly threat in this timeline and we could be on our way out of here to the next area. We were running out of time, I didn't want Espeon to die or to be controlled by the anomalies.

Backing far enough away from the captain I called over Latias as she managed to break free from Espeon's seemingly endless throwing attacks by using a Protect and levitated catching her breath. The attacks from Espeon stopped and return to the captain as they both began to slowly walk towards us.

"Latias, we need to take down the captain first, but we need to work together to do so." I said keeping my eye on both the captain and Espeon slowly walking together towards us a lot closer now. "Stay close to me, and then we can find an opening when the captain strikes so we can save Espeon." Latias nodded as she prepared for the next attack.

When the 2 finally approached us, Espeon used her Psychic to push back my sword allowing for the captain to attack me with his sword, but Latias blocked the attack by using a Dragon claw locking him in place allowing an opening , and so I took it.

"Ah! Ye little…" The captain staggered back covering the large cut on his abdomen. It wasn't a deep cut, and anomalies don't bleed. Anomalies are defeated or killed by attacking either heart/chest or suffered a deep cut within their heads, if this isn't done fast enough, then the anomalies would restore their injuries back to full health and strength to that when first appeared. There so-called weak spots hadn't been officially proven yet, but it was what we were told to target when faced with anomalies.

The captain unsheathed his sword then stepped back laughing as Espeon used Protect to shield him all attacks until he had his injuries restored. "Crush them, and be quick about it!" He ordered Espeon before kneeling down to rest slowly recovering his injuries. Espeon then turned and focused on me and Latias growling at us.

Latias moved first and attacked Espeon with a Mist Ball, but Espeon evaded this attack as she now began to run up towards Latias, which was what I at first thought until she ran right past Latias and ran towards me.

"Laaahh!"Latias shouted as she used a barrage of Mist Balls at Espeon evading and blocked all of her attacks until finally Espeon jumped up at me and pinned me down to the wooden floor.

Espeon then began to laugh as a pink-like aura surrounded her and leaned in close towards me. "Zack!" Lisa called to me as she and Brent ran towards me to get Espeon off of me.

"Espeon, no!" I said panicking before shutting my eyes tightly scared at the attack.

…

"Uh, Zackary? You okay?" opening my eyes slowly I saw Espeon sitting on my chest staring down at me not smiling or laughing like before. "Man that was something wasn't it."

"E-Espeon? Your back to… normal?" I asked unsure of Espeon as she stayed on my chest, and she smiled again and shook her head.

"I was always sane ever since I first woke up in the captain's room and when I was 'Battling' you 2." She said before looking over her shoulder noticing Latias' slow yet cautious approach readying to use Dragon Claw should she try and trick us.

"Oh, and this anomaly thingy at the back of my head? I with the help of my psychic prevented this thing from harming me or controlling me. I had to wait long enough until the captain would be injured so I could lock him up in a psychic prison only I can release him from." Espeon said carefully walking off of me and helped me sit up. "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything sooner, but I needed him trapped inside this psychic prison so he can tell you all what he told me in my so-called controlled state."

"Wait, ya sayin' you were tricking not only that freak of a captain, but us too?" Brent said glaring at Espeon. "And I thought we were friends."

"Again, I didn't have time to tell you of my plan or make references that I was still sane… at least I think I am." Espeon glanced over at the captain now realizing that Espeon wasn't attacking anymore and wasn't controlled by him. "I am sorry I attacked you Zackary and you Latias…" Espeon's ears lowered. "I went overboard with the cannon ball, debris firing… I was trying to aim very close to you without making it look like I was missing you on purpose."

"H-how is this possible?" The captain demanded punching the psychic around him. "He told me I had powers to control others, and that I had abilities that would allow me to live far longer than any human or living being ever could!"

"This 'He' cap is referring to is the same knight Greed who opened up that portal allowing us to return to our own timeline. You know; the same one when we were trapped in the past of Castelia City. Gotta get back, back to the past, Savior Zack" She said singing that last part a few times.

"Greed, w-what was he doing here?" Lisa asked, Espeon walked up to the captain tearing off the anomaly at the back of her head into the shield and right at the captain's face before turning to us.

"Before I exited the dark room and revealed myself as a so-called 'Follower of the Master' and after he had placed this stupid thing on the back of my head, he spoke to another one of his anomaly buddies, like himself who could talk, and not one of those other anomalies we have met that couldn't even say a word or 2."

"They were talking about their plan to rule an entire country with their newfound powers, placing enemies of the master into an endless sleep, blah blah this, and blah blah sexy ale and dangerous women that, they then said 'Yarh! We be thankin' we knights, Green, Anger, Happy, Fear and Sadness for granting us these unique powers to control all, and we should be thankin' Infinite for choosing us as members of his army.'"

"Infinite?" I asked, "Who is this 'Infinite' they were talking about?"

"Our leader, and one who will grant us the new world. A world all life can live in endless peace and free of hatred and war. A place all life can live without knowing fear."

"Alright Captain Freak; who is this Infinite guy and how can we find him!?" demanded Brent standing in front of the captain. The Captain shook his head.

"Infinite is the creator of all anomalies, ye can't find him by just entering a random portal, Infinite is everywhere and at all timelines." The captain stood up in his Psychic prison. "Knowing this, his name won't allow you access to his domain. It won't bring you one step closer to defeating him. Even if ye all face against Infinite in battle, never can he be defeated by the likes of ye, his powers are that of a gods, maybe even more. And that is all I shall say, I will die knowing that Infinite will free us all, his plan to do so is inescapable. You can deny what is to come, fight against it, but all Infinite has promised will be." 

* * *

The captain never said anything else after that, no final laughter, no remark, just silence when the anomaly ball was destroyed to when he had faded. The same had happened to all of the pirates aboard The Eclipse, now all of the crew members of the ship were gone to where it is human/Pokemon turned anomalies go to when defeated, the next world that is Eternity, or nothingness.

The Eclipse found its final resting place at the ship graveyard along with the others. And so we left the ship to find the portal still waiting for us still, leaving this timeline to enter the next portal within the Time Dimension.

The captain of the Eclipse, his name was Theodore Edward Morgan born somewhere within the Hoenn region. In his late teens, he started up a gang and together stole money from many different towns and cities and used that money to craft the ship known as The Eclipse, a ship that was said to be fastest, a ship strong enough to withstand cannon fire and harsh storms. It was said that the captain and his crew stole cargo and money from about 50 different ships escaping the law every time. Many people such as bounty hunters and soldiers from different regions tried to hunt down in search of the captain and his crew, but they never did. Only 100 years later did people find the ship graveyard with The Eclipse, but no one could ever figure out what happened to the captain and his crew.

To be continued...

* * *

 ****

 **Trivia:**

Cinnabar Island was the original location for this chapter.

 **AN: And so chapter 24 is finally done. The next chapter may be a little late, it just depends if I have enough time in the next week or so to finish it up because of my job shifting between day and night shift. *Sighs* well anyway, thanks so much for reading the chapter, reviews are welcome along with OC requests, and as always, until next time…**


	25. Chapter 25 Memories of the Fallen

Chapter 25 - Memories of the Fallen

* * *

 **Saffron Town – Year 1481**

It was the year 1481 with a war that lasted for nearly 40 years known by so many people and Pokemon over all regions of the world. Many called it back then the end of the world war, the war of fate, or the war of doom. But in modern times the war was later known as 'The Regions War' a war that involved all regions of the planet, and all species of Pokemon fought to fight against an emperor so sought after total control over all regions of the world.

Saffron City was once called Saffron Town from the early 13s to late 15s. Obviously over time, the town expanded and buildings were built higher than before and more people from the hundreds to the thousands lived and worked with in or around the city.

The portal had dropped us off on a beautiful hill just outside of Saffron overlooking a large meadow and even more trees and mountains in the distance. What was over the mountains at that point in time, I wish I knew. I wish I could just explore the timeline and learn how these people lived during those times, a time without electronics, how they worked with the equipment they were limited to, and what they did for fun. I knew that with the portals, the anomalies and the Time Crisis we would have little time to rest, we needed to hurry before this 'Infinite' guys plan succeeded.

So when it came to moments when 'No Anomaly detected within area' came along, we would return to the Time Dimension back through the portal and enter a new timeline and retry from there. So today, we didn't go back immediately, we stayed in this timeline… for a short while.

Sitting down on the grass me, Espeon, Lisa and Brent in one circle and our Pokemon talking in the other, Brent was feeling pretty bad about Rick. "The guy worked at the very same building as me on the same floor, I passed by him a couple of times but I never spoke to him."

"When Rick died in that weird facility, I thought about the times that I did see him in the building, where I could speak to him, get to know the guy… but I didn't. He said something along the lines like that he treated his co-workers and just workers and nothing else. He said he wished he could have another chance at that."

Espeon turned around from our small circle to face the other larger circle with our Pokemon laughing at something she couldn't hear from here. None of the Pokemon from the circle had asked her if she wanted to join in within the circle, or waited for her to join with them. She didn't mind, instead she stayed with us to talk about Rick, something that confused her, something that was on her mind ever since they first met. "It was strange, meeting with Rick." She said turning and facing us now. "It was strange seeing him back at HQ, then at the same place after a few returns from the portal, and then finally back at the facility."

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked. Espeon shook her head and raising her paw to scratch her cheek.

"I'm not sure… it was as if I had met him before, nostalgia I think it was. From his pale skin and blonde hair, how his voice sounded… I could've sworn I've seen him before, back when I was still living with my previous owner Eliza."

"Do you remember if anyone like that ever entered the mansion for like parties or gatherings?" I asked and Espeon shook her head.

"Elliot and his wife used to hold parties, seasonal parties for co-workers, friends and family. I'm not sure what they did for careers. Me and Eliza stayed in our room for the most part of parties held at night, while sometimes we left to attend them if we were allowed to." Espeon paused and turned her head down facing the grass to think. Espeon after a short while turned her head upward. "Then I remembered overhearing some guy talking to Elli-Uh, I mean Requiem, something about hating the weather in Kanto, going to Lavender Town about some Pichu… I don't know. When I heard his voice when arriving at the Savior's building, I wasn't sure it was him or not, but after a while I kind of felt that it was him who I saw at the mansion, but…. How old is Rick?"

"Beats me," Brent sighed. "From his appearance I'm guess' about a little older than Zack and a little younger than Lisa. Why do you ask these questions anyway? Is something up with Rick that we don't know?"

"I'm just saying that I…" She sighed resting her head on my lap. "You know what; forget that I brought it up. I thought I saw Rick at the mansion, but I'm guessing it was some lookalike, same blonde hair and all. And anyway, he would've been a young child no older than 10 if we did meet back then…"

Me, Espeon, Lisa and Brent remained silent in our small circle, our Pokemon continued to talk amongst themselves in their own large circle, often laughing together at what Espeon said were jokes. Looking down from the hill we were on I noticed Saffron city or town… or whatever suits you during this moment, with so much light gray smoke gathering together like it was coming from a large bonfire from many of the buildings below. Cooking food, blacksmiths creating new weapons and armor for soldiers for the Region war, families staying warm inside their homes, I wondered what their culture and lifestyle was like, what they talked about, their food, and since this timeline was free of anomalies I wanted to go down into that town and see.

* * *

Saffron Town – Market Street (Or later known at main street)

Before we entered the very first portal into the new timeline, we were all given a watch-like device we had to wear to blend in with the timeline, the device would create a holographic set of clothes around us matching the style at the current time, so that way no one would ask us questions or assume we were in the circus drawing any unwanted attention because of our present clothes. I wasn't sure what I or Brent or Lisa were wearing in this timeline and the other times we had visited, Espeon herself could not see what we were wearing for some reason.

Many of the stalls were selling items for travellers to use on their travels to other towns or regions. There weren't any Pokemon items or food sold here, only at a corner store located just near the north exit of the town selling food, medical supplies, leashes, and battle armor. In war, Pokemon were used on the front lines for the most part.

There weren't many Pokemon on the streets probably most of them were sent off into the war with the humans, the people we passed didn't seem to mind Espeon walking with us, although some glared at her, others gave her a strange look, and three or four children began to pet her before their parents pulled them back.

We found ourselves inside the restaurant, an obvious recurring location on our travels through time. The restaurant was called 'The Oak Tree' built 25 years prior to our visit, but it was closed down in the year 1627 during a raid at the same year. The restaurant was burnt down and was never rebuilt; only new buildings were built over the burnt rubble 6 years after the riots.

The restaurant was large and made entirely out of wood from floor to roof, except the glass windows obviously. The restaurant was once a popular place within Saffron serving many meals throughout the morning, evening and night. Today when we had just entered the restaurant, we had entered on one of the busiest days 'Sandwich Day' on that day they sold obviously sandwiches, but these sandwiches were said to be the popular choice when coming here. The documents detailing the popular sandwich said that it was delicious, filling and warm… not much information about that, what it tastes like or what ingredients are put inside each sandwich.

The crowd or line to order for the sandwich almost reached the entrance of the restaurant; people argued and shouted amongst each other claiming that someone or more cut in line or stood on their foot, yelling that the line was taking too long and the continuous shoving and pulling until the line had moved by a step or more.

"Welp, don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna grab us some of these sandwiches to fill up on." Espeon said walking towards the back of the line, but as she did she was unexpectedly pushed back onto the the floor in front of us by the crowd. Espeon gasped at this and said, "THIS IS KANTO LUNCH TIME RUSH!" She said shocked at the crowd before her still trying to push their way towards the front of the line to get a sandwich still. Espeon made a few more attempts to get in line, but the large crowd became too much for her, so she gave up.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go for a little walk around town by myself." Brent said walking with his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the front door. "Later then…"

"Brent, a-are you sure?" Lisa asked walking up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Is something wrong?" Brent looked over his shoulder at her smirking,

"Yep, I just need some me time for about 10-15 minutes or so. You guys go grab some grub or somethin'."

"Oh um… okay, we'll meet up later at the hill, Brent." Lisa said letting go of Brent's shoulder walking out of the restaurant. Espeon's ears dropped and frowned sadly as she watched Brent leave the restaurant.

"Is Bent disappointed that we didn't get him a sandwich?" Espeon asked, "Before we came in here, he seemed pretty happy that we were planning on getting one for all of us." Espeon turned back towards the line, it was almost shorter than it was, yet the pulling and pushing and shouting continued on. So Espeon returned to the line and waited.

* * *

Saffron Town – Church – Brent's POV

I had said that I wanted some me time, somewhere I could relax and calm down, but it took me a short while to realize that my apartment complex, favorite comic book store and café hadn't existed yet. The streets were similar in a way, just a little emptier and quieter than they usually are.

I remember walking past down a short street that I saw the city park… or what will be a city park in time and I remembered standing somewhere here waiting for my friends so we could play together here.

"Brent, race ya to the swing set, ready in 3, 2, 1, GO!" I remembered hearing one of my friends Drake shout as he and I would both raced towards the only swing set in the park. Every week, two of us out of the 5 would stop at the entrance, count from 3, and race to the swing set, and then whoever wanted a turn would do the same.

I hadn't been back here in a long time since they died. Walking away that empty space in this town with my hands in pockets down an empty street, I finally ended up at the church at the edge of town. It was a newly built church built 4 years ago in this timeline. I had only been in it a few times during my childhood years, not for service but for a 'field trip' the school made us go, not sure why we did that, but we did.

The church was built by stone, I entered and inside the church were wooden benches set up facing the front where the priest guy would be during sermons or services or whatever they are called. Up front on the walls were 4 stained glass windows lined up together all with unique designs and colors on each one. Inside with me were a few others sitting down on the wooden benches in silence faces down to the cold stone floor.

I sat down at the back away from the others and stared at the floor in silence with my thoughts, until…

"Come to pray young man?" I looked up from the floor to see an elderly man sitting down beside me. No hair since he's bald, curly gray moustache, wearing glasses that don't look right (crooked) if there was an anomaly here in this timeline I'd be guessin' it was him. "Today is a busy day at the church, don't you agree?"

I looked around and counted, there were only 6 other people in here with us, from the looks of these benches, they could hold up to about 80 or so. "Are ya kiddin' me old timer? Busy? Better go and get some new glasses, this ain't busy."

"I take it your in mourning then?" He asked facing forward towards the stained glass windows. "Every week I see about this many to 20 people either alone or with their families here. All because of this war…"

"The 'Fate of the world war' or whatever this war is called? And who did you lose?" I asked, the old man's eyes shut as he looked down.

"I lost my idiot son. Killed in a battle a month after he left home for this war." The old man's eyes remained shut. "How stupid…"

"Whoa, wait a sec pops, don't ya think you're bein' too hard on ya son? I mean, why are ya callin ya son an idiot for?"

"Because he _is_ an idiot! He was young, your age maybe. He thought this war would be an adventure, that he thought he could be the one to stop the war, him and his friends all thought this right until they died."

Hearing this old man saying how he lost his son in the war, how the war was like an adventure, that his son wanted to be a hero with his friends, comparing his life to mine when I was younger. Me and my friends joined the savior's together thinking the same as this old man's son. Our missions we had together were fun, but I don't think we ever did think of it as serious… man we were immature.

"I must've been too strict with him, maybe that was why he left. He was a good boy growing up, I just never told him that often…" the old man sighed now staring at the ceiling. "S-sorry for this, crying like a fool and telling you all of this when you have your own problems."

"Nah, it's alright, talking helps. There was this colleague who worked in the same building as me; he had worked in the same building as mine for about a year. I later learnt that he never really had any friends. There were a few moments where I could've spoken to the guy, but for some reason I never did. Then recently, me with my friends had to work alongside him during a couple of missions, b-before he was killed he… he told us that he wished he could've changed all of that, and not too focused on work all the time…"

"I felt bad after that, I believed I could've talked to the guy before all of this, and maybe we could've become friends…" I turned to face the old man, his gaze still set on the ceiling above us. "I also some friends before all of this, friends I grew up with and joined the sa-… the army together. We thought too it would bring us adventure and excitement. During a mission, me with my friends had to infiltrate an enemy base, we were ambushed and so we fought back. I… I had a choice on calling in for the heli- uh ship to assist us, or stay and fight alongside them… I chose to call for a ship… after the call, I was injured and knocked out cold, woke up in hospital weeks later to discover all of my friends had died while I survived. I always wondered what would've happened if I didn't call for that ship and stayed to help my friends, would they still be alive today? Or would I have died with them?"

The old man turned and faced me, staring at me in silence for a short while before he spoke. "Questions we may never be given an answer to. Overtime since my son's death I like to see the brighter side of things by saying that he died so we could be free of the war, his death allowed others to live to fight for our freedom. Right or wrong, helping your friends or staying with them fighting side by side, do you think you made the right choice? Isn't this a good life what you have now? Friends, a family and a future to look forward to?"

* * *

Saffron Town - Hill

Returning back to the hill where the portal was, I saw Zack, Espeon and Lisa waiting for me just right outside the portal. Upon approach, Espeon happily hopped up towards me and using her Psychic she handed me a sandwich no doubt it was from that restaurant we were at not too long ago.

"Sup Bent, I stayed in line after a few knock backs, but with plenty of patients and determination, I successfully managed to get us some 600 year old sandwiches before we head on home." Espeon giggled looking back over to the others with their own sandwiches in hand. "So give it a try you'll like it, it's pretty tasty… if you don't want it I'll have it." She sad grinning

I took a bite out of it… it had some kind of chilli sauce in it, lettuce, tomatoes and meat. It was a bit spicy, but still pretty tasty. "Woo! This is pretty dang good!" I whooped continuing to devour the rest of the sandwich,

Espeon huffed and lowered her eyelids and said, "Ah man! I wanted to that… even though it had some mysterious meat product in it… it was tasty but… what meat was it?"

"C'mon guys, lets head back to HQ, we've met our quota for the day." Zack said walking with Espeon and Lisa towards the portal.

"C'mon Brent, let's go!" Lisa called out to me nearing the portal. I stopped and stood there for a short moment and thought before I smiled and ran up to them to walkthrough the portal together.

" _You know old timer, I have something to look forward to. I know I can't change the past, my friends may be gone, but I will continue for them. With my friends beside me, Zack, Lisa, and especially Espeon, I know I can walk forwards the future without regret. Even though this line may be cheesy in a way, at least it made me smile."_

To be continued...

* * *

 **Trivia:**

This chapter was originally meant to be chapter 26. This chapter was originally about the 4 travelling to the past (probably old western era I don't know!) in some kind of Back to the Future part 3 parody. This was then changed to the 4 travelling to the past a few hundred years from the present at the start of a war which I called the Region war… yeah.

 **AN: When it comes to naming chapters, i'm pretty average at them so i might change the titles on certain chapters some time in the future. So anyway thank you for reading chapter 25, chapter 26 will be up soon, reviews and oc requests are still welcome just PM me the details. So with that being said... until next time.**


	26. Chapter 26 Lover of Dictionaries

Chapter 26 – Lover of Dictionaries 

* * *

**Cerulean City – Present Timeline**

The Time Dimensions portal had dropped us off in Cerulean City, it would've taken us about 20 minutes or so to get to Pewter from here by train, but because of the Time Crisis happening right now had caused many people to disappear from their homes and off the streets, it would take us about an hour to walk to Pewter City from here.

Cerulean City was empty now and void of life, front windows of stores and a few homes were broken, cars flipped over, I never heard anything about rioting or citizens evacuating after we arrived at Pewter City. Sure there were a few Pokemon and people now and then, but the numbers decreased every time we returned to the present timeline, less active and more like a ghost world.

"Ahem, 'Long ago in a distant land, I thee Emperor of Wherever unleashed an unspeakable evil to conquer all, but several foolish regions with many soldiers stepped forth to oppose thee.' And so a good few years of fighting later the Region War ended with the emperor that tried to claim all regions for himself was killed during an assassination attempt thus ending the war returning all soldier's to their homelands." Espeon said finishing with a long sigh. "I'm just saying because we never found out what happened to the emperor that started this war in the last chapter. Did anyone here notice what I was referencing to at the start?"

"All I notice is that my stomach and my head are killing me over here! That sandwich must've had some odd ingredient in it…" Brent yawned. He was tired, all of us were. We had worked nonstop for a good amount of time, travelling through portals to different points in time, mostly dead ends with a few anomalies to deal with. In our present we had only been gone for one minute, we didn't want to stay for too long while the time crisis is still in effect, time was running out. Was it hours? Was it a few Days? Or maybe more until Infinite's plan had succeeded.

We walked through the bus terminal of Cerulean City to find countless piles of luggage left behind by people evacuating the city… or perhaps failed to because of the anomalies. I wondered if the Unova region was going through the same thing as it was over in the Kanto region, communications have been down for a week now in Pewter City, and we couldn't contact the other Savior HQs from other regions or anyone else. It had been a while now since I last spoke with my mom and sister Yuri, I tried many times to get in contact with them in any way I possibly could; mail, messaging, speaking to Hillary worried for them, so far nothing but silence.

"Hmm… did anyone here notice that we're being watched?" Espeon said quietly as she walked staring at the Bus terminal building. We stopped and together we looked at the building. "Look to the window, to the left of the entrance behind the poster." Looking at the large poster next to the entrance of the building, I saw something moving, but I couldn't tell what it was from here. Lisa removed the anomaly detector out from her bag and quickly scanned the area… there were no anomalies within the area.

"It isn't an anomaly." Lisa said returning the device back into her bag. "M-maybe a survivor left behind or a maybe it's a Pokemon?"

"Welp, the only way for us to know for sure is to investigate, so let's go in and say hi to this loner and drag them back to Pewter with us." Espeon said with a sigh as we began to walk towards the building.

* * *

 ****

 **Cerulean City – Bus Terminal**

"A fucking mop…" Espeon annoyingly sighed as it was revealed that it was a mop leaning against the glass window, the figure I saw from the outside was much thicker than this and it was moving.

"There's nothing in here, whatever it was this mop wasn't the thing we saw." I said to the others as I looked at the empty benches and large piles of luggage lying around within the bus terminal, there were large stacks of left luggage in here to, all of the windows were closed, and even if they were open there would be no way for the wind to move the mop like the thing we saw. "This mop is too thin for… for whatever it was that we saw before coming in here… you think whatever it was may still be in here? Or do you think this Time Crisis is messing with our minds in some way?"

"Let's search this building before w-we leave." Lisa said. "But if we do find someone in here with us let's not do anything that will scare them."

"'Scare 'em?'" Brent said confusingly. "What makes ya think us 4 will scare some loner in here? Living in a bus terminal probably is a strange place to hold up. I mean, there is a hotel right across the street from here with excellent tasty food and nice comfy warm beds. I reckon it's just some random wild Pokemon in here… nothing too big a deal."

Walking through the bus terminal around the corner of the largest pile of luggage we stopped and saw sitting beside the towering pile of luggage was a Gardevoir reading from a thick dictionary halfway through; it was only for a short while it noticed us just standing there in front of her. She appeared happy and relaxed and not frightened at our approach.

"Oh, it's a Gardevoir and a female to be precise… cute." Espeon smiled walking up slowly to the Gardevoir. "Greetings, I am Espeon travelling with my friends here, if you have already noticed by now, everyone has evacuated this region because of some dangerous threat here, we are travelling to Pewter City. How about you come with us? There you'll be given food, a place to sleep and other needs until this threat is all gone and restored back to normality."

The Gardevoir closed the dictionary and looked at us individually for a short while before setting the dictionary aside and stood up. "Hello, it is nice to meet you. I am a Gardevoir named Gardevoir." She didn't open her mouth to speak; instead she used telepathy to communicate with us, surprising all of us and leaving Brent's mouth hanging wide open.

"O-oh um… sorry? I am not used to using my telepathy on humans and Pokemon that often… s-sorry." Gardevoir said lifting up the dictionary with her Psychic, shyly covering her face with it.

Espeon slowly walked up to the Gardevoir and asked "What are you doing in here? If you haven't realized by now, this region has been evacuated due to a sci-fi related thing happening right now. So how about you come with us? I'm pretty you don't get much company in this old bus terminal. Back at Pewter City, we got food, drinks, you like pizza right? We got that too plus TV and comfy beds." Gardevoir lowered the dictionary to her side

"B-but it's dangerous out there…" Gardevoir said hiding her face again behind the dictionary but this time leaving only her eyes visible. "The monsters are out there, I s-saw them attack other people three days ago. They haven't found me yet, I used the luggage left behind to conceal myself in here… they haven't entered this building yet."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "These monsters you saw, they are what's causing all of this. They're dangerous; we have fought them for some time now and in small numbers we can manage, but facing a large group alone isn't the best option. Sure you're hidden behind this tower of luggage in here, but it won't stop them from entering and searching for anyone inside."

"I see…" Gardevoir said lowering the dictionary to her side. "C-can I join walk with you to Pewter City?" She asked, I told her that she could walk with us and she smiled hugging the dictionary she was carrying and then from out of the luggage tower a large full duffel bag levitated to her side 

* * *

**Route 03**

"So Gardevoir, why are you carryin' around a duffel bag for?" Brent asked pointing at the bag still being levitated by Gardevoir's side. "Does it belong to someone, maybe even your trainer if you have one?"

Gardevoir shook her head and smiled. "Oh no, I have no trainer. This bag was empty when I first found it in Cerulean. It contains every book that I own, read and want to read."

"W-what kind of books do you like to r-read?" Lisa asked looking over at Gardevoir as she opened up her duffle bag to reveal 4 books all with the same title but different color and styles.

"Dictionaries!" She exclaimed hugging all 4 dictionaries together. "I like collecting them, their unique front covers, first editions, limited editions, hard and paperbacks, the smell of a newly printed book, reading each word and what they mean."

"Y-you're kidding right?" Espeon asked her trying to stop herself from laughing "You read… dictionaries?"

"Well of course I do." Gardevoir said levitating even more dictionaries from her duffle bag towards her as she hugged them. "Aren't they great? Books that give you so much information about words from A-Z. How to pronounce them and how it is used in sentences on some editions. I even have the children's edition from 20 years ago in almost mint condition." She smiled levitating a child's dictionary edition from the duffle bag, slightly torn on the cover.

"Ah hehe… uh… you're crazy, right?" Brent nervously laughed as he looked at Gardevoir hugging her dictionaries some more.

"Nope, I am the sanest Gardevoir here with a love for dictionaries!" She smiled before kissing the front cover of one of the dictionaries being lifted by her Psychic affectionately.

"Riiight. Yo Zack!" Brent whispered. "What is up with our team attracting the odd ones? First Espeon that can actually speak and then Gardevoir who is a dictionary obsessed Pokemon, who's next?"

"I-I think she's rather cute." Lisa said, Gardevoir smiled back at her and offered her one of her dictionaries to hold for a while.

"I agree, she is rather cute with her uh… dictionary collection." Espeon said raising her eye brow at Gardevoir, "But Gardevoir, how come you didn't evacuate the region like the others? And what's the deal with the dictionary obsessed thing you've got going on other than 'I wuv 'em sooo mooch!' thing?"

Gardevoir paused as she levitated one of the dictionaries into her paws. "Well, it was the very first book I have ever read. After the monsters had arrived and attacked the people and Pokemon near Cerulean, I hid inside the bus terminal and made myself a fort made out of luggage left behind. Then suddenly when I was lifting the bags with my psychic to build the walls to conceal myself from within, a loud bang echoed throughout the entire room. I almost screamed at that, so when I turned around I saw the dictionary on the ground. Reading it out of boredom, I then discovered that I enjoyed the book page after page of meanings to different words. Because of that dictionary, I was saved from losing my sanity and thus started a great start to my collection of every different colored dictionary, first editions and limited editions I can find." She smiled hugging the dictionary.

Gardevoir then returned all of the dictionaries inside of her duffel bag and paused, her smiled faded a little and then swallowed before saying. "But before that, my sister and I… we were attacked by those monsters…"

"Your sister?" I asked. "He was taken by them?" She closed her eyes and a slowly nodded.

"Yes, we were out scavenging for food near the mountains, but we were attacked by the monsters… w-we were separated for a while when running away, we then found each other again in Cerulean, however the reunion wasn't long." "T-those monsters they… they grabbed her and they took her through these portals they opened up… I-I tried to fight them, I tried to save the others, b-but it was too late…" with her psychic, Gardevoir lifted a dictionary out from her bag and turned the pages and pointed at a word. "This word here; 'Woeful' describes how I feel. *sniffs*"

"Cheer up, Gardy." Espeon smiled, "We'll find your sister, you see me and my friends here, we are members of the Savior's, and our task is to put a stop to these monsters. Soon, we will find your sister in no time."

"Thank you." Gardevoir smiled flicking through the pages and pointed at another word. "This word here is how I feel now; 'Hopeful'."

* * *

 ****

 **Pewter City – Savior HQ – Hillary's Office**

After about a few more minutes of walking through route 03 we finally reached Pewter City, and like before we left it were still quiet. Brent had told us before about route 03 and how he walked through that route almost every day, the route was busy and full of friendly people he would wave or say hi to, and they would return his greeting the same, but because of the Time Crisis and the anomalies roaming this world, everywhere has become a lot more lifeless as each day pass.

The Savior building a day ago was near the 400s, but now it was in the 200s. More agents have gone missing, and because of our low numbers we can't help them so we were then told that we had to move forward and don't look back.

Morale was down, most agents within Pewter believed that travelling through time and fighting anomalies was pointless and that we should just accept that this battle would be our inevitable downfall. I mentioned that the agents remaining within the Savior's were in the 400s, most of those agents were not helping us fight the anomalies within the timeline and may have fallen to the anomalies or missed their opportunity to escape the timeline before the portals closes leaving them behind, most of the agents gave up and left the building. _'If this was our last few days, we want to be with the people we love.'_ I remembered one of them saying before walking through route 03 with others following. We never knew if those people that did leave ever did make it to their loved ones after that.

Inside Hilary's office I was sitting on one of the chairs opposite Hilary's desk with Espeon resting on my lap. Upon returning to the city, an agent approached us asking for us to see Hilary in her office; first Brent, then Lisa, and finally me.

"Zack, by now you have realized that most of our Savior agents have been reduced significantly ever since these portals have appeared. Most of our agents have been lost due to those anomalies, others perhaps trapped in different timelines unable to return… and some that wish to be with their families." Hilary turned her chair to face the large window of the room that overlooked the entire city, she sighed before removing her glasses. "I am starting to think that with what we are doing right now is pointless, but I try so much to ignore these thoughts and hope we can find a way on stopping all of this."

"Your team weren't the only agents to speak to me today; I have asked everyone within the Savior's on how they feel, what we should to fight this, and if they wish to stay." She put on her glasses and turned her chair around to face me. With a deep breath she asked. "Zack, I have asked both Lisa and Brent about this and said to them what I will now say to you; Zack, do you wish to continue fighting with us, travel through time and fight the anomalies? Or do you wish to be with your mother and sister? There is a car leaving Pewter in 30 minutes heading towards Vermillion City, there is a boat that will leave in 4 hours from now that will take you to where your family are. Do you still wish to leave?

I thought about it then and there, leaving to see my mom and sister again after to what felt like months had passed when in reality it was only a week. I noticed Espeon turn her head up to look at me, I wanted to go to them just to see it for myself that they were alright. But I couldn't, after everything, our progress so far I believed we were close to getting to the end, not the end of the world but the end of the Time Crisis and the anomalies. I knew that going back into the portal meant we would have to enter more to find where the leader of the knights and creator of the portals and the anomalies, where Infinite was.

" _Have Lisa and Brent said yes on staying to fight or that they would leave and be with their families?"_ I thought _._ Then finally I shook my head, "No, I'll continue with the mission. We've come so far we can't give up. I believe that the portal leading right to Infinite is close. So starting tomorrow we'll continue searching."

"I see. Very well then, Zack and Espeon; go and rest up, you both have a busy tomorrow, our agents here will help you in any way we can to assist you on stopping this Infinite." Hilary said smiling. "You may go."

Standing up and heading towards the door, Espeon walking beside me whispered, "Glad you decided to stick around to continue with the mission, Zackary. I believe that also, that we would find this Infinite guy soon, we just gotta keep moving forward until we do. Sure we may get tired and get sores all over our bodies now and then, but it's the effort that gets us somewhere… not sure if that sounded right, but Who Cares!"

"Whatever Infinite is planning we can't let him. I want this Time Crisis to end so everyone including my family will be safe." Finally reaching the door and turning the handle I asked, "Do you think Lisa and Brent have decided to stay?"

Espeon smiled. "I believe so. We've come this far, so why not have them tagging along with us for another 10 plus chapters, hm?" with the door opened, we stepped out of the room together and made our way to where Lisa and Brent would be.

* * *

 ****

 **Savior's HQ – Dormitories**

They were here inside the dormitories waiting for us, Lisa and Brent with their Pokemon and no bags, they decided to stay and fight the anomalies with us. They said the same thing about Hilary asking them if they wanted to leave or stay to fight the anomalies with us, Brent couldn't since this is his home town and he wants to fight for it, and also his family were taken from him by the anomalies during the first few days of the anomaly attack. Lisa couldn't leave, she wanted to help us in the fight against the anomalies, and also she didn't have a family to go home to, something that made Espeon walk over to her and hug at her legs with her 2 front paws.

As for Gardevoir, she remained with us in the Savior's building when we arrived refusing to leave us always opening up her dictionary and pointing to the word 'Refuse' to whoever tried to take her with them to someplace else. At the dormitories, Brent and Lisa rested early preparing for the next day for our mission, I was about to go to bad that night until I was approached by Espeon and Gardevoir holding one of her dictionaries to hide her face with.

"Gardy wants to join us on our mission." Espeon said nudged Gardevoir's leg. "C'mon Gardy, quit hiding behind that book and tell him what you told me." Gardevoir lowered the book to her side and said;

"Zackary, I wish to join you on your mission to fight the anomalies." She said causing Espeon to glare at Gardevoir, not because she wanted to join but what she called me. "U-uh sorry Espeon, I meant….. 'Z'." She smiled.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" I asked, "Where we are going, it will be dangerous, we will have to face perhaps more anomalies than usual, maybe even stronger."

She nodded. "I do. You said it yourself, that the monsters you have fought called the anomalies in big numbers are very dangerous. So if I were with you guys I could help you fight them. And I want to find my sister wherever it is those monsters have taken her."

"Sure," I smiled. "Welcome to our team Gardevoir. I would use a Pokeball to add you to our team… but i don't have one at the moment so tomorrow I'll get one."

Gardevoir hugged her book and began jumping up and down. "Huzzah, I am an official trainer's Pokemon!" She used her Psychic to pull in both me and Espeon in a tight hug. "Thank yoooouuu Z, I promise I won't let you down and fight alongside you guys against the anomalies and our enemies!"

After a 5 minute hug later, Gardevoir let us go so we could go to sleep in our rooms. Gardevoir for the duration of our walk to the rooms was hopping with joy and opening her dictionary flicking fast through the pages. "Oooh, How about I read to you guys a few pages from one of my dictionaries every time we come back to rest up?"

Espeon rolled her eyes and asked. "How about no?" pointing to the dictionary with her tail.

And on that day our travels with Gardevoir had begun, every time we stopped to rest back at Pewter city much to Espeon's annoyance, she would read 1-5 pages out of a random dictionary she would pull out from her bag, or she would tell us how she adores the front cover and design of a collector's dictionary rather than a plain dictionary anyone could get from a store.

To be continued...

* * *

 ****

 **Special conversation between Espeon and Gardevoir**

Location – Pewter City Savior HQ – Dining Hall

Espeon: So Gardy, do you ever get bored with reading dictionaries every day? I mean wouldn't you rather read something fun or exciting like the following; 'Peter Ran' 'Treasure Country' 'Alice in Drug Land' or maybe the 1000 plus page book 'War and Harmony'?

Gardevoir: "B-but… dictionaries are cool. A book that has so many words with so many pages from A-Z with their meanings and pronunciations, so cool…. I have several limited edition copies if you want to read them?"

Espeon: "But Gardy, why not read other books besides the dictionary? Reading dictionaries sounds extremely boring…"

Gardevoir: "I'll read other books once I- have finished with my dictionary collection. I mean c'mon! Dictionaries are SO COOL!"

 ***Espeon has left the Sever* Words float above Gardevoir's Table. Espeon has vanished.**

Gardevoir: "Server? Left? B-but we weren't using computers. W-where did that massive floating sentence come from and… where did Espeon go?"

 **Conversation End**


	27. Chapter 27 Underneath the Mask

Chapter 27 - Underneath the Mask 

* * *

**Twinleaf Town – Lisa's Room –Lisa's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes quickly closing them after being blinded by the sunlight coming from the curtain. "Guys, w-what time is it?" I asked sitting up in bed. It only took me a few seconds for me to realize that I wasn't in the dorm room of the Savior's anymore and that I was somewhere else I haven't been in years; my room from when I was living in Twinleaf Town before my parents died.

Everything was the same, the wallpaper of flowers, the white door with my black coat hanging on the door handle, my old small desk I used to draw or do my homework for school. Toys scattered around the room, most I recognized fairly well while others I had no recollection of ever played with. I was wearing my clothing I always wore during our travels in the time dimension when I woke up in this bed.

Downstairs walking into the living room there was no one here. After a quick look around the room, I remembered this room so well; it was a large room with 2 sofas in front of our TV that never worked, and the bookcases with books I never read. It was the same as it was back then, the same blue carpet with hardly any stains or tears anywhere and the same dull gray paint on the walls.

I thought after opening the front door of the house and out into the streets I would find Zack, Espeon or Brent waiting for me, and that I could ask them how I got here, but when I opened up the door I found no one there waiting for me. Walking to the street looking up and down the road I expected to see at least a car or someone, nothing.

" _What year is this? Why don't I remember coming here?"_ I thought looking back at the house. Before I left I figured the others would be nearby, the store? Checking the others houses for some reason? Or maybe there was an anomaly nearby, it attacked me and here I was resting up in my childhood home.

* * *

 ****

 **Twinleaf Town – Town Bridge**

I had lived here throughout most of my childhood and I remembered how rowdy it was most days. Walking further into town I had not seen anyone anywhere, the stores were empty, the streets, no one but me.

I finally stopped at the Town Bridge located in the center trying to remember how I got here and where the others might be. Stopping at the bridge reminded me a lot about this bridge, the river beneath flowed all the way to route 219, wasn't sure what was beyond that route, but this bridge was a place I liked to spend my time at with my family just relaxing by the water, watching leaves floating in the water and on occasions Magikarp's jumping out from the river.

" _Where is everyone?"_ I thought as I watched a leaf float downstream. _"Okay, I should think back to when I was last in the Savior's building until I woke up here… Gardevoir was acting all cheerful when she started pointing out words in her dictionary… 'Team' 'Friend' 'Hurray' then Espeon appeared from the door and revealed that Zack accepted Gardevoir on our team and would be travelling with us now. After that, we went to sleep… and I woke up here with no memory as to how I got here in the first place… a dream maybe?"_ I pinched my arm, it felt real but I wasn't sure if this place was real or not.

I looked around over towards the billboards hanging up on top of stores and posters right outside them; '20% off sale' 'Bakery sale today at 2PM. See inside for details.' _"Isn't it difficult to read things in dreams? Maybe for longer sentences, although I am pretty sure that those words will change soon if it is a dream."_ I looked back at the billboards and posters; they were the same as before.

"A beautiful town, wouldn't you agree?" I heard behind me, a familiar voice I had heard before, it was Greed, one of the 4 knights of Infinite, the same knight who helped us escape Castelia City when the portal closed on us. "But its beauty is unfortunately the mask of what this town truly is." Standing beside him was a tired looking Leafeon, with multiple burnt marks on its entire body; it also had 3 large horizontal scratches across its lower jaw like it was previously in a battle not too long ago. Reaching for one of my Poke balls attached to my belt I found nothing, Umbreon's, Blitzle's or Pidgey's Poke ball wasn't there.

"Don't bother; your friends are not here with you within this illusion world, only yourself, my Leafeon and I." He said crossing his arms. "I wanted to use this opportunity so you and I could have this private chat amongst ourselves without any interruptions that your allies may bring to the conversation."

"W-who are you?" I asked keeping my eye mostly on his Leafeon as it began twitching its eyes and foreleg, "W-where are my friends?"

"This world is something that I created within your dreams. As soon as you began to sleep, this illusion created from your memories activated and brought you here, like this is a lucid dream but realistic in both feelings physical and mental."

"W-what do you want f-from me?" I asked backing away from them until my back touched the bridge wall. "I-if you think picking us o-off one-by-one will-"

Greed held up his hand and began to chuckle, "My intentions here within this dream is to speak with you and do you no harm, My Leafeon you see here before you now will do the same, in fact, I believe you 2 know one another."

Staring at the Leafeon again, its eyes and foreleg were still twitching uncontrollably, I then noticed that is was grinning at me. "I d-don't know this Leafeon, I don't r-recall ever on meeting any L-Leafeon."

Greed tusked and shook his head kneeling down beside his Leafeon and began stroking at the top of its head. "You'll hurt her feelings if you blurt out things like that. From what I recall the 2 of you were good friends. The best of friends who would play and spend so much time together in that house you grew up in when you were both young." He stood up again and placed his hand on his helmet just below his visor. "From what I recall… you never stuttered like you do now, as a child you were a clear speaker, but what happened to make you like this? There must be a reason for your stuttering, a suppressed memory kept hidden deep down in your memory from the day your brother was killed."

"You didn't find out about your brother dying on the news that day after school. The police never raided your house after finding out James Rivers was a member of Team Annihilation. No, that never happened. You only told people that. In truth, you knew he was a member of Annihilation for years now, but if you told anyone, they would take him away from you, the only family member you had left. When he was killed you believed everyone knew he was a member of Annihilation and talking about you in cruel ways, glaring at you and reminding you of how James was a member of a group of terrorists."

I just stood there hands trembling at my side, I wanted to deny everything he was saying, but everything he said was true. I didn't know how he knew this; him being connected within my dream, could he have some kind of access to my memories? That must be it, I never told anyone that. I was afraid of James being an Annihilation member; I was afraid of what he was and if anyone found out I would have no one left. The day I found out he was a member; it was when I was 10 years old. James was out shopping one day leaving me alone in the apartment. When I was playing, I found myself in James' room that was when I saw in his room documents and his membership badge all in his wardrobe. In our years living together I didn't bring it up or even mention it.

For years I tried to convince myself that James wasn't a member of Annihilation and that he was a good guy or a spy to stop Annihilation members. I told myself that ever since I found that which I saw. The day he died… I saw him in an alley. He was wearing Annihilation uniform with 4 others wearing the same all surrounding 3 other young men in their early 20s, they were arguing about something I couldn't quite hear from where I was. Then all of a sudden they all pulled out their guns and shot at each other. The police were called by other people that heard the gunshots, they arrived after 5 minutes but it was too late, everyone was dead including my brother.

As soon as the police arrived, a few minutes after, so many people gathered around the alley trying to catch a glimpse at dead men. Many people talking about different things about them; 'They're wearing Annihilation uniforms.' 'Didn't expect people like Annihilation to be in this part of the region.' 'Maybe there are more of them out there? Families I reckon.' 'Let's hunt them down!'

At first I froze before, during and after the gunfire, I stared at my brother the entire time refusing to go to him, that was when I saw all of these people here standing outside the alley with me, talking about them and hearing a few of them wanting to hunt family members down, I was afraid. Afraid when I got home that the police would come knocking/breaking the front door down they would find me and the media would shine a spotlight on me with words like 'Sister of Annihilation Member' 'Relative of Terrorist' or something much worse… so instead, I fled the city.

Fled the city with the money me and James saved up ever since our parents death, clothes and things I bring along with me that could fit in a single backpack. The Police did find me eventually and told me about James' death, then the fear set in along with the beginning of my stuttering. Everywhere I went I believed everyone knew who I was and who I was related to, so I just moved from city to city refusing to speak with anyone.

Why did I join the Saviors' if it involved talking with others and my co-workers? I'm not sure. Maybe I needed the money, or maybe I was…*sighs* I think deep inside something was trying to help me, help me move on.

"A memory you have had ever since the death of you brother. I can understand the fear of what the public may say or do to the relative of a terrorist." Greed sighed and shook his head. "Think about it; if you did stay in that city, studying in school and living in the same apartment surviving on only the money you ran away with, you would not get very far. The money would only last you for about several months, school would've been hell to deal with let alone putting up with the corrupted minds of most students and the teachers no doubt."

Greed turned and faced the street I came from, the one that lead straight to my house and pointed. "I remember a long time ago when I was a young boy I stood right about here and waved towards my sister and called out to her by shouting from afar; C'mon hurry! Otherwise we'll miss the festival! Mom and dad are waiting for us, c'mon ya Slowpoke!"

"S-stop that!" I shot back clenching both fists. My brother shouted the same thing to me, the exact same words during the festival. While I was running, I was carrying a large camera because I wanted to take photos that day. "S-stop doing t-this, t-they are my m-memories n-not yours!"

"They are also mine, Lisa." He said. "I was also there that day watching the same fireworks at the very same festival you saw with your parents-no, our parents."

" _W-what? What is this guy getting at?"_ I thought raising my eyebrow at him irritated and confused at him. _"He's tricking me, he must be."_

"It is no trick, Lisa. I am James Rivers, the same James Rivers who brought you home with me after our parents died. The same James Rivers, who helped you during hard times, made it my all to keep you happy."

From his voice alone I wouldn't have guessed it was James underneath that armor. But what if it was a trick? That Greed was just saying this to let my guard down? If he really was James, then I had see him not behind a helmet, I wanted to see his face. "If you really are James, then let me see your face." I asked. "Please, let me see you."

"My face, do you wish to see it? All humans have skin and flesh covering their face, and underneath that flesh and skin is a white hard bone that is the skull." Greed slowly begins to remove his helmet, when the helmet was finally lifted off I gasped in shock expecting to see James the same as he always looked, the same goofy looking glasses, bad haircut but still good, but not this… "Underneath my helmet which I call my face, is my skull" James' face had no skin or any eyes, on his skull he has small patches of dried up blood on his lower jaw and where his ear would be.

It took a while for him to place the helmet back on for him to speak again. "As soon as I died, Infinite offered me a chance to return, to assist him on recreating the world for the better. He offered me a second chance to live in a world I have always wanted, but I had to make sure that the anomalies and the other knights do their jobs. Infinite gave me these powers so I could accomplish that task and defeat any enemy that got in our way, even you."

Greed knelt down to his Leafeon and stroked its ears, but his stroking didn't change the Leafeon's eye twitching or let out a small purr. "Lisa, Leafeon after looking through your memories I discovered that this was also something so dear to you that your memory decided to block out. Was it because you assumed Leafeon did the same thing as other Annihilation owned Pokemon did to their enemies? Kill them?" Greed gently turned Leafeon's head to face Greed still twitching its eye. "You know, the men who killed me went to the apartment first. They obviously didn't find me… only Leafeon and they killed- after she was revived, Leafeon has never made a noise, slept, or stopped twitching her eyes. Such a sad fate for a kind Pokemon. Always playing, always cheerful, full of life, to be killed and brought back to this… this world is cruel, and I have to obey Infinite so that world will be ours."

"James, you're not a b-bad person." I said moving a few steps towards him and Leafeon. "Don't you see what Infinite is doing? Living in a dream world… t-this isn't a way for anyone to live. There m-must be another reason for Infinite to be doing this. Granting us this happy dream world? That can't be all of it!"

"What else is there? What more could Infinite want than to grant all life a world of endless peace and no hatred? Infinite can be considered a god of the world" Greed stared down at his clenched fist that began to glow a weak light blue gradually increasing its brightness slowly.

"Before I was Greed, my name was James Rivers, I was a member of Team Annihilation trying to earn enough money to leave the city and find my sister and myself a home to live in without worries of losing anything. I was trying to earn us enough money so we could one day leave for a new better life… money was what I needed, the more I had, the more I wanted."

"My job was simple; kill the targets and earn thousands… an easy task, just pull the trigger and the money would be mine… greed was my desire, greed guided me on my path to my ultimate fate, greed consumed me, and I became Greed, the last thing all knights feel or have before death, Greed, Anger, Sadness and Happiness 4 knights of Infinite to help reshape the world and its living to a greater world."

"Except for Requiem, he like you is not an anomaly variant. He is something else, something… different. But that will all change once all life has accepted the new world."

"James…" I said softly, . "Don't do this; we're trying to save everyone. Please, I know you are better than this." Greed remained silent, James was never like this. I thought I could help him, bring him back to the person I once knew, but now, now he was this… thing created by Infinite using his exact same voice. until the blue light engulf him, the town and finally me awaking me from this dream and back at the Saviors' HQ in the dormitories.

I thought about that dream when I woke up. Was it real? Was James really Greed or was my dream just a dream. If it was real, if James is Greed then maybe the next time I see him I could try and talk to him and bring him back.

To be continued...

* * *

 ****

 **Trivia:**

The other knights (Happiness, Anger and Sadness) almost made an appearance within this chapter fighting over who would have control over the dream Lisa was having.


	28. Chapter 28 Eons

Chapter 28 - Eons 

* * *

**Eon Field – Unknown Time**

The portal dropped us off in a dark cave this time unlike the other portals that dropped us off on the outside instead of inside. It was small cave, not too dark, a little bit cold, although it could make a nice place to use for shelter inside from a storm or place to rest up. Walking around the corner of the small cave we found the exit.

Walking outside the small cave, we found ourselves at a beautiful seemingly endless green field with many flowers, tall trees and a beautiful river flowing through. But the inhabitants of the field were Pokemon we didn't expect to see; Latios' and Latias' hundreds of them from adult and even young eons flying with each other.

"Whoa! Check it out! It's an entire family of Latios and Latias all together in this pretty fled- ***coughs*** I mean 'field'." Brent said before taking a deep breath and taking in the fresh air. Opening his eyes he saw many Latias and Latios' stare and sniff at him, some of them got close to him and started poking him a little; from his face to his stomach.

Standing here in this large field surrounded by the eons reminded me of the time me, Sakura and Isaac once found a sanctuary for legendary Pokemon. It wasn't anything like this place, but seeing so many Latias' and Latios' in one place was surely an amazing sight. I didn't know what this place was, the region of if we were standing in some kind of private zone people couldn't enter. While Lisa was scanning the area for anomalies and Brent being playfully tackled to the ground by 6 young eons while the adult eons watched, looking around the area where other Latias' and Latios' where, I could tell they really seemed at peace here. I would hate it for the anomalies to be here and attack such a peaceful place.

"Zackary…" Espeon said with a quick yawn, "How about you get Latias out here? Maybe she could talk with the other Latios and Latias' so they might I don't know; convince them enough for us to stay here for a while to check up on the anomaly threat and whatnot?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I said smiling as I grabbed Latias' Poke ball from my bag and threw the ball up just above my head. As soon as Latias materialized, she immediately hugged me and raised her voice yelping out 'Lah' at times ignoring how the Latias and Latios' gathered around us were all staring in our direction. That's what I thought at first, that they were all staring at Latias, it took a little time to see, but their eyes were looking further down… down at Espeon licking at her own paw.

It took a few seconds for Espeon to notice the eon Pokemon stare at her, some had shocked expressions on their faces while the others glared at Espeon. Espeon before standing looked behind her believing the Latias' and Latios' were staring at something else, but the eons behind us were also glaring at her.

"What the… why are they glaring at me for?" Espeon said confused at the eon's continuous glares. The only things we did when we first entered this field were step through it, look around and… that was it. Not much talking or touching a random eon resting. "Heheh, hey what's up? My name is Espeon ya'll a.k.a 'The True Antagonist' obviously a joke name." Nearly all of the eons were glaring at her now, the eons surrounding us were slowly getting closer to us or should I say getting closer to Espeon.

Latias from my side started talking to one of the eons nearest to her, they didn't respond only move closer to Espeon and still glaring at her. Latias let go of my arm and flew towards a Latios trying to stop him from moving, it worked and he stopped moving along with the other eons surrounding us.

The eon Latias was speaking to was Latios the leader of the eons within the field. Latias was speaking to Latios glancing back at her multiple times and pointed at her with her claws.

Espeon walked slowly towards us and sat down on the grass with her ears drooping. Everything the Latios shouted, Espeon flinched and waited for the Latios to stop speaking so she could translate to us what the Latios said.

"He said; 'Your kind is not welcome here! Leave now or we will engage in combat!' Espeon paused after she swallowed, and I saw a tear fall down her face and fell to the grass. "And- y-yeah… that was it…" Espeon's voice cracked slightly. "H-he said that an Espeon a long time ago travelled with a group of hunters tortured and k-killed many eons… the eons do not trust Espeon's, they despise us… they say we are murders and… a mistake…"

"What?" Brent raised an eyebrow and walked over to the Latios still glaring at her. "Hey listen eon!" The Latios watched Brent carefully as he stood in front of him arms crossed. "This Espeon is a good friend of ours, there are multiple words to describe Espeon, Murder and a mistake ain't either of 'em. This Espeon ain't the one that attacked you or anyone else here, so I demand you apologize to her right now!"

The Latios stared at Brent for a good while. The other eons watched their leader in silence, not one of them saying anything to the other as the Latios levitated there in front of Brent. Finally after what seemed like hours passed, the Latios scoffed and levitated back through the eon crowd and flew away down the field along with almost all of the eons leaving only but a few behind, mostly the young eons stayed.

Brent after a deep sigh knelt to the ground. "Man, I must have balls the size of the sun, going up against a legendary like that up close and demanding him to apologize! I could've been crushed like a damned grape!" He said scratching the back of his head nervously. "Coward… flew off like… well, like a coward… phew… never let me do a thing like that ever again guys."

"Latios was wrong for pinning the blame on Espeon like that." Lisa said patting Brent on his back and looking back over at Espeon with a smile. Espeon tilted her head and smiled back. Lisa looked up at me, "The device won't be finished for another 10 more minutes; we'll have to stay until then. Zack, what should we do with… um, E-Espeon? I-I mean we shouldn't anger them."

"Espeon, are you-" I wanted to ask her about it, if she was alright. That tear I saw falling from her face and onto the grass, I never saw Espeon cry like that before.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Zackary. It's me, Espeon. I'll be alright." She interrupted as she stood walking away from us towards a hill opposite the direction of the Latios and the other eons. "I… I just need to be by myself for a little while. I'm alright Zackary, no need to worry." And then she walked away. Brent was then tackled by a large amount of young eons playfully biting at his arms and pulling his hair.

* * *

 ****

 **Espeon's POV**

And so I was cast aside, left alone to my thoughts in this once beautiful field with large blue and red plane Pokemon flying around everywhere and making a high pitch screech every minute, now a field with angry screeching plane pokemon that have forbid me from approaching them, talking to them, etcetera.

"And then Super Latias flew up just in time to save the falling citizens from the collapsing building! Oh gosh, it was soooo cool!" At least I was alone until Latias decided to tag along to cheer me up a little. Not that I didn't want her to, I just thought maybe was a good time to get some meditation done while I was here. "I even have the director's cut version of the episode, it shows about 7 more minutes of Super Latias revealing her very long fear of fire, which was a thing that wasn't included until very late in the second season. Although in earlier episodes she easily approached fire multiple times without backing away."

"Is this Super Latias show on TV still?" I asked, her reaction to my question made her smile trying to cover her mouth trying to contain herself from the answer.

"It will be! The next season will be out later this year! Everyone from the previous season will return; plus the mysterious origin of Super Latias and how she got her powers will be finally revealed… *sniff*" she sniffed, using her paw to wipe her tears from her eyes… sighs. "I'm so happy I could cry… *sniff*"

"Well let's cry some other time, we'll talk later about Super Latias tonight if you want. Okay?" I smiled lying down on my back to look up at the blue sky watching the small clouds; Latias did the same and lied down beside me.

"It sure is peaceful here…" She sighed, "I'm not sure why the other Latias and Latios' are angry at you for something you obviously didn't do, I mean we just got here."

"Morons, they are nothing but judgemental morons all blaming every other Espeon they come across. Some of the things they said were to me, I didn't translate to Zackary… *sighs* pretty harsh words to say to someone who didn't do a single thing to them."

"Why didn't you tell Zack about what the other eons said to you that were mean?" She asked poking at my side with one of her pointy claws. "He would've stepped in." the words they said; 'Filth' 'Scum' 'Murderer' 'A shame to all Pokemon' 'Freak' that was only about 25% of what they said. I thought about saying the other 75% of things they said all to Latias, but I didn't want that. I didn't want to have to repeat those words.

"Yeah, I know he would… but I didn't feel like it, meaning that I only wanted to handle it myself…" by handling I meant not caring about it and forgetting about it as soon as we could leave. I didn't much care for confrontations like this. I wanted Latias to get it that I didn't want to talk about the eons and what they said and hoped that we could just get back to rest and relaxation again. Looking up at the clouds, I saw a cloud formation that caught my eye; it looked like an Espeon no joke. It had the same ear shape, whiskers, and the tail if you looked at it at an angle, otherwise it would look like an extremely large deformed hind leg… or that it looked like something else…

As I stared at the clouds forming into shapes that looked like other Pokemon to household appliances, I thought about our future. How I originally wanted to team up with Zackary just to hunt and kill Requiem, but as I grew to know hum and the others a lot better, I felt that I would never leave Zackary's side. "Hey Latias, where do you see yourself in 5-10 years time?" I asked her turning my head to face her as she faced me. "Do you ever, um… do you ever see yourself leaving Zackary? Leaving to find places like this?"

Latias shook her head, "No, I don't want to leave Zack. I'm happy where I am now, Nuvema town is my home and it always will be. This place is nice, but for multiple reasons; one it doesn't have TV so I obviously can't watch my Super Latias show. Second; I can't read the comics online. And finally; the eons here sound cruel here!" She then looked over at the eons gathering around Zackary and the others with their Pokemon all out, all of them were playing with them including Bent as he was ambushed and tackled to the ground by many baby/child aged eons pinning him to the ground.

She then looked up at the sky sadly and said, "Zack, he… I know humans can't live forever, or longer than a few hundreds of years old. Out of all of us, me, Golurk and Lugia can live for hundreds of years. In a hundred years time I will still be considered young. I know when that time comes I will have to say goodbye to him." Latias began tearing up, for real this time unlike before with that Super Latias thing going on.

Placing a paw on her long neck I said, "Hey, it'll be alright Latias. Sure you will outlive all of us, but you will have the memories of our times together. You can then pass on those memories to your future family, like you are telling a story. But don't worry about being alone, because you won't be. So don't worry 'bout that and just enjoy the here and now."

Latias smiled and playfully punched my cheek lightly, "I'm not worried. As long as I have my Super Latias DVD collection and comic books, I'll be happy." She then giggled to herself waving her paws in front of her like she was trying to swat something, for her to be this silly and childlike despite being an adult, I found her amusing, and I liked her for that.

Suddenly, it happened again, a feeling I had on many occasions by knowing the exact location of Zackary when I first met him, sometimes during our missions; I thought it was just coincidences, maybe being a psychic type was the reason, but it wasn't. Before I had not felt anything like this, déjà vu? Maybe… but it was strange, it was like I knew what would happen, from what they would say, how they would react to the smallest of things they did like how many times they blinked and what others did in the background.

I'm bringing this up because of the sudden encounter of the so-called wannabe moron bullies that approached us in the new paragraph laughing like idiots who inhaled too much helium.

"Oh look, it's an Espeon here of all places." Said one of the several idiot Latias' scowling as they approached us. "Horrible things like you shouldn't set there foot on our beautiful lands!"

"Really?" I said in a sarcastic way noticing as I said that it caused a few of them to snarl at me. "I'm an Espeon? All this time I really thought I was a Mew, oh my god! I never knew I was an Espeon all this time!" with a deep sigh and a quick pause later I said to them stepping closer to them. "Listen here you flying banshees; I don't know you, this Espeon that did cause problems for you isn't me. So go fuck yourselves with a railroad spike and then seek medical attention, idiots…"

Latias flew up beside me tapping me on my back and whispered in my ear. "Espeon, let's just return to Zack. And besides, we shouldn't interact with others while we are here." she was right; I had almost forgotten we were in a different time than ours. If these eons were from our present I would probably insult a lot more or fight them.

"Ya know Latias, you're right. They're not worth it." I sighed looking back at Latias with a relaxed smile ignoring the other eons probably still glaring at me. "Let's head on back to where we came from and wait for the others-"

"Hey!" Shouted one of the Latios' blocking our path with his wing, but it wasn't me who he was shouting at. Looking back at Latias the other eons were approaching her raising their claws at her. "Why are you defending this pathetic Pokemon? What those Espeon's did to our kind with those hunters was unforgivable; they are a vile species that deserve no mercy." He smiled viciously and smugly at me while the other eons cheered in agreement. But it didn't end there; another Latias from the circular wall of eons surrounding us approached Latias and pushed her to the ground.

"If you're with her then you can be punished with her, traitor!" She shouted as she raised her paw ready to strike at her making Latias shielding her face with her paws from the attack… but it never hit her. Before she could raise her paw up to strike, without thought I ran up to Latias (Good Latias) and shielded her with a Protect against the evil Latias.

I didn't want to hurt them, so instead I used this Protect to shield us from them until they decided to leave or when they tire. The evil Latias attacked first followed by her other followers trying to break through the Protect so they could hurt us… I'm pretty sure there is a word for that. I knew that I could not hold this Protect forever, eventually their attacks would break through and I would have to use my moves to push them back until we reached Zackary.

The eons continued to attack the Protect that was shielding us from them, morons. But thankfully it didn't last long, one of the eons told the group that we weren't worth it and so they flew away laughing for some reason.

With the flying idiots out of sight I finally stopped using my Protect and helped Latias up.

"Are you alright, Latias?" I asked looking at the hill the eons disappeared behind should they decide to come back for round 2, they didn't. She nodded and brushed herself off and smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you Espeon. But you know I was going to use Protect before you used it." She smiled with her paws set firmly on her sides. "If our Protects did happen to merge with the other, it would've created a powerful version of Protect…" Latias gasped and covered her mouth. "It would've created Super Latias' own signature protection move call; 'Protect Omega +++'" She then started to giggle excitedly just mentioning that. after a sigh we began to walk in another direction not too far from Zackary this time, but somewhere we believed would be one; a relaxing place to obviously relax, and second; if those idiots approach us once again, Zackary would see us this time surrounded by those aggressive eons and he would help us out. We didn't want to upset the timeline in any way that it would somehow destroy it or alter it in some bad way. So instead, Latias and I walked over to a lake just left to the side of Zackary, the others and the other angry eons whereas the portal was to the right, so we were in between.

We thought going to relax by this lake would return things back to normal; no angry eons attacking us or a shouting argument which lead nowhere, just plain old relaxing until we could leave.

* * *

 ****

 **Eon Field - The Lake**

Thanks to the aggressive eons from before, Latias was having a slight bit of trouble relaxing cautiously looking back and forth every minute for anyone approaching, but nobody came, and yet she still watched out for anymore angry eons wanting to start something with us.

I don't know why we didn't just go back and wait at the portal until Zackary and the others showed up, maybe it was because I didn't want the eons to win by pushing us away from here, or maybe because I wanted some fresh air for once, blue sky and a beautiful warm sun shining down on us relaxing without worrying about this Time Crisis.

Or maybe, just a thought at the back of my mind; being here reminded me of the time my previous trainer Eliza brought me to a place kinda like this place, only it was much smaller. It brought up some old memories of me still a young cute Eevee sitting on her lap and just letting the warm sun warm us up without a care in the world.

I thought for a while we were here after hearing about how the eons in this place hate all Espeon's all because of what one did to them, I thought we would help gain their trust somehow, to stop the hate between eons and Espeon's _'How could the 2 species unite and stop all of this hatred between one another?'_ I thought watching Latias now finally calming down resting on the grass. She started muttering to either herself or to me; 'I will save the world for I am Super Latias *giggles*'

' _Could it be through trying to talk with the leaders here? To get them to understand that not all Espeon's are evil… It's most likely they will not listen and yell some more.'_ I didn't know why this entire thing was on my mind; trying to get the eons to like Espeon's. _'Why should I care? Let them be angry, it has nothing to do with me. Or do these time portals anomaly or none all have something in common? Do they have something to show us? Well if it does, where you at?'_

 ***Splash!*** On the other side of the lake, 2 young Latias' and a Latios were in the water splashing water at each other. That was what I at first thought at a quick glance until looked again, longer this time to see what was really happening. The Latias and the Latios levitated out of the water and landed on the grass calling for help. The Latias left in the water was flailing around in the water screaming for help before disappearing under the water.

"Oh my gosh!" Latias said shocked before bolting up and levitating towards them. Looking back towards me above the water, I ran to where the other young eons where. The eons were crying, calling out to their sister underwater. With a deep breath I dived into the lake with Latias to save the young eon. The lakes water was slightly murky, but we were still able to see where the young Latias disappeared to after submerging underwater.

The young Latias was sinking down almost to the bottom of the lake floor. Latias and I both looked at one another and nodded before swimming down deeper. Finally after reaching the young Latias, with our paws we both carried the Latias back up towards the surface as fast as we could.

Pulling the young Latias from the water and onto the grass, she began coughing up water and gasping for air. Latias' and Latios' when young cannot more or levitate as well as teen/adult eons. Latias once told me during her childhood back in Nuvema Town she was almost pushed out of town by a strong wind due to a storm. Luckily, Zackary was with her and held her down from the strong wind. If her levitation was a lot stronger back then, Latias would've had no trouble by herself. If that was the case; why were these young eons here playing in the lake without supervision? Where were their parents watching over them making sure they would not get hurt?

Then at that moment over the hill came a Latias flying over towards us at a fast speed "What the…? What happened here?" The Latias shot us a vicious glare at us ignoring the young Latias still coughing up small drops of water. "What did you do to her you little freak!?" Latias levitated beside me and placed her paw on my back.

"We saved her." She said watching the Latias. "Y-your daughter was sinking in the lake, Espeon and I jumped in and pulled her up." She explained to the angry Latias, but that didn't change anything. The Latias continued to glare at her; from where I was I could even hear her growl, feisty.

"Then why didn't _you_ save her alone then!?" The Latias shot back glaring at both of us. "A Latias is much faster that Espeon's, you could've dived in and pulled her up much faster than her. Instead you trusted this thing and teamed up together to save my daughter? You're no better than this stupid Espeon, you traitorous Espeon loving bit-"

"Hey!" I spoke up gaining the mothers attention with a harsher glare than before. I walked over to her the same way Bent did when he approached the Latios leader. "Instead of arguing and shouting, why don't you instead focus on your daughter here instead of me? She almost drowned. Look, I get it you all hate Espeon's for what one of them did to you in the past, but why not move past this? I mean, this is setting a bad example for your children."

"Espeon's can't be trusted, and I will not allow any of my children to be touched by one of them." The Latias calmed down before turning to her children. She kissed the young Latias on the cheek before pulling her away from us. "Come children." As the mother Latias started to flew away with her children, the young Latias turned back at us, smiled and waved with her little paw. Me and Latias smiled and waved back as the young eons with their mother flew off together.

"Latias?" I asked still watching the young eons fly away with their mother. "When you become an adult Latias with a family of your own… don't ever become like these eons here."

Latias smiled and gave a quick nod, "I would never become like them. All Espeon's despite what they said about them isn't true. Not all of them are evil and cruel as they believe. Most Espeon's I have met are friendly, kind and the kind to lighten up the room when someone is feeling down." Latias leaned down and picked me up wrapping her paw in a tight warm hug. "And when one is feeling down, we go back and watch some good TV/Movies with a big 'ol bucket of popcorn with one of my best of friends! That's you. I'll understand if you don't want to… but I would be lonely… without one of my best friends."

"You're just saying all of that just to make me feel all guilty into making me watch that Super Latias movie, huh?" I asked smirking up at her.

"Yeah… because I too am 'The True Antagonist' making others feel bad until they give in and accept into watch Super Latias with me whilst eating a giant bucket of popcorn, buttered style." We both laughed and made our way back over to Zackary and friends. Me along with Latias spoke to Zackary about what had happened in the end. Zackary like Bent first and Lisa when approaching the other Latias from before, tried to get the Latios to talk with him. To try and make Latios apologize to me, to help understand that not all Espeon's are evil.

But like before, he wouldn't listen. Our time within this point in time was short compared to the others, but it was something I remembered quite well. That young Latias I saved back then, it didn't alter the timeline in anyway, so I was right about that; these portals lead us to a point in time where something is waiting for us, meaning that to understand something important, to save a life from certain death.

Oh and to make a long a long story short… those Super Latias movies we watched (6 of them) later that day were so incredibly boring and the popcorn was burnt, bland and tasteless (non-burnt ones), but it was nice being with them.

To be continued...

* * *

Trivia:

This location in the story was meant to serve as an origin story for Latias' parents. But this idea was scrapped for a future chapter I have planned.

 **AN: Thanks for reading chapter 28. Chapter 29 is up next and it is one of the many chapters I have had planned since chapter one of this story, and it is a chapter that I have been looking forward to write. Again, thanks for taking the time to read this story and as always, until next time…**


	29. Chapter 29 The Tri Contest

Chapter 29 – The Tri Contest

* * *

 **The Savior's HQ - Library**

I have no memory of my parents, my real parents I mean. Ayaka raised me as if I were her actual son since she adopted me into her home. When I think of my real parents… I'm not sure if cold-hearted or emotionless is the right word for it, but I don't feel anything for them. I wanted to feel sadness, confusion leaving me asking 'Why they died?' and so much more. I just accepted it and moved on like it was a small headache that'll go away soon.

But on that day, the day of the Tri Contest was when I first met them; got to know them… even knowing what would happen to them. Thanks to the time portals, I could finally have one last moment with them, even if it were for only for a few hours that passed by so fast.

I was in the Pewter city Savior library by myself after our previous mission through the Time Dimension. As soon as we got back, Hilary gave me a large box, a box that was filled with notes, photos and other things Savior agents found when collecting what was left behind by Team Annihilation in their old base, the box was one of many things that was found, it belonged to my biological mother Megumi it had all of the things she owned. Why Annihilation had this inside their base we never knew. Maybe the reason they had it was to… I don't know; to learn about her for some reason? Use this information to use for research with the reanimated corpses I fought during my first year with the Savior's?

Sitting next to the window watching the city as the sun began to set with the box resting on my lap, I had thought about opening up the box and checking out its contents curious as to what I would find; notes about me? A few photos of what life was like before Annihilation came into our lives.

And so I opened the box to find more what I thought I would find; a photo book, a really large one that weighed the most out of the entire contents of the box. The box had three journals from 12, 13 and 14 years ago. An old dictionary from 40 years ago… (Maybe Gardevoir and Megumi are related somehow?), an old badly scratched toy car with a broken wheel, and the last thing I found underneath it all was something I recognized, it was the same thing I had seen only a few hours ago and like then, it looked brand new and untouched… it was a wrist watch, with a fake leather red strap, plastic face and metallic red hands.

Then I opened the journal, after flicking through the pages I eventually found the page I was looking for, Megumi wrote about what we did that in the contest and what happened after. The other pages after this entry remained blank, so I read this entry, the journal entry with the title 'The Tri Contest' and began to read.

* * *

 ****

 **7 Hours prior - Aspertia City – The Past**

The portal had dropped us off just right outside Aspertia City were a contest was taking place, a contest called 'The Tri Contest', an contest were a team of three take part in activities to earn points to win prizes, bronze prize, silver prize and gold prize. The gold prize was a few days free stay at some pricey hotel plus free meals or another choice at staying at a resort with rides and attractions, again free stay. The silver prize was some kind of electronic gadget, this option wasn't shared so all three could choose an individual item each. The final prize was the same as the silver prize but it wasn't an electronic gadget, it was either a free coupon to something like a free video game, percentage off any food purchased at a diner, or a free movie ticket. The runner ups would end up with a certificate saying 'Thanks for playing' and then stating that the player has a free admission for entry for next year's Tri Contest.

We arrived on the day it began and again like the other points in time there were no anomalies or knights anywhere granting us even more freedom to stay a while longer and move onto the next portal. The sudden low appearances of the anomalies have caused some concern these past few days. Some have said that their numbers have fallen because of other agents fighting them somewhere within the Time Dimension, and some have said that they are regrouping to plan an attack on our base.

I was hoping the anomalies were low in numbers and our fight against them would soon end and the world would be restored to what it once was, but that other thing said about the anomalies regrouping to attack us, I feared it may be true and the end was almost here, minutes once we get back, hours, or in a day or two. _"Would we be ready for an attack that large?"_ I thought as we walked towards the city gate with many people beside us. from inside the city we could hear music playing, some kind of rock music from almost 30 years ago.

"So, are we really going to take part in this contest?" Espeon asked raising her voice causing most some of the crowd to look down in some shock and surprise at Espeon as she spoke. "We do have to take care of the anomaly problem; otherwise our journey would have been meaningless."

Brent yawned and rested his arms behind his head while walking. "Yeah… but knowing anomalies, they like to show up at random times before or after we arrive. So I say why not wait it out until our hour is up here before going to a dangerous new timeline full of crazy historic characters."

"Well, I do agree that staying here just to make sure no last minute anomalies show up is an okay idea, although I do have to point out that we may not have enough time to stay here because of this guy Infinite and his plan coming to an end soon." Espeon glanced up at Brent as he continued to walk with his arms behind his head. After a short while she sighed as we now entered through the gates and into the city. "And we also need to check up if these portals drop us off to locations with meaning. It has happened many times; portal drops us off, we meet an individual or pair that will assist us, we help them in some way or they help us. Plus we learn something about our enemies or about ourselves. So perhaps this portal will show us something important… maybe Requiem at his weakened pathetic state providing us with information about Infinite, and then I can finally gut him, mwahahaha!"

"Seeing as though we are here, why don't we check out this Tri Contest?" Lisa asked smiling as we now passed the first of many attractions, performers, food stalls the Tri Contest had to offer.

"Alright then," Brent said grinning while he stood crossing his arms. "It's a new city and no doubt full of amazing girls, even though this timeline may be 20 or 30 years in the past and they would obviously be too old by the time I return here. So a hot guy like myself has got to be hidden within the shadows like a Haunter becoming invisible to all… maybe staying inside a bar would be best. Don't wanna attract the ladies, am I right guys?" Brent turned to where we were to find us now gone. Brent had said all of that standing there without us realizing he had stopped. The volume of the crowd and music was too loud for us to hear him talk back there.

"Dang it."

* * *

 ****

 **Aspertia City – Main Street**

Walking up to one of the food vendors we got ourselves some ice cream each, Espeon included. After we finished our purchase and began to eat them, Brent walked up to us and sighed. "Ya know, leaving a guy out talking to himself in a rowdy crowd ain't exactly the best thing… I uh could've been mugged or attacked and uh… it would've been nice to know someone's got my back in all of this. So thanks for staying and listening to me talk about… *sighs* whatever…"

"Eh, you're a pretty strong guy, Bent." Espeon said shrugging as she was handed her ice cream by Lisa. "I'm sure you could handle a rowdy crowd or two on your own, no need for party members to assist you, you tank."

The music then suddenly stopped as the announcer's voice echoed throughout the entire city announcer the events of the Tri Contest. "Welcome all to the 37th Tri Contest of Aspertia City. Signing up for the contest will begin within 3 minutes time. So go on and find yourself a buddy or 2 and you can participate within the contest to win yourselves fantastic prizes!"

"Zackary, the announcer guy said it was the 37th contest. Since you live within the Unova region, do you know what number it is now?" Espeon asked, licking her ice cream being held by her Psychic.

"I have heard of Tri Contests before. I know that they were originally held in Virbank City before they were moved here during the 23rd contest… but besides that, I don't know what number it is currently." I responded unsure of what the current number of Tri Contests this city was at now. I wanted to say it was close to the 46th contest because that was the last thing I remembered about this Tri Contest a few years back.

It was at that moment when it happened, it was when I saw her standing in line to sign up for the contest wearing a long red dress, and same hair as I had seen in photos; it was Megumi, my mother. My eyes widened as I stared at her frozen in place.

Her hair in real life looked a lot darker than it did from how her photos were taken; it always looked like a lighter brown, probably because of the lighting then. Her hair was longer than I thought it would be reaching down almost to her mid back. Her skin was pale, rosy cheeks and wearing a necklace.

"Zack?" Lisa asked placing her hand on my shoulder and shaking me a little, "Zack, are you alright?" I stared at Lisa unsure how to answer, then I looked back at Megumi again, now signing up for the contest.

"That woman over there, signing up for the contest, her name is Megumi." I said watching her as she finished signing the form. The others looked over towards where Megumi was. "She's my… she's my real mom."

"Oh that's right, I forgot you were adopted." Brent said ending with a long sigh. Brent then looked up above the signing booth and pointed reading out the words to us. "It says 'Teammate wanted booth' I'm a guessin' she wants a partner to help out with the contest. What Espeon mentioned before 'bout how nearly all portals lead to some fated encounter or event, maybe this one is giving you a chance to team up with her?"

"I don't know…" I replied, unsure if I really should go over and team up with her or just watch from the sidelines. "I don't want things to become too awkward and I don't want to be like regretting it later on." For a time, I stood in silence watching Megumi standing in the waiting area for other players to team up together to form a team of 3. Without saying anything to them, alone I walked over to the signing booth and signed my first name 'Zack' and signed the surname of the family that adopted me 'Amano'.

Turning towards the wait area after being handed my contest id and free entrance gift bag (full of candy and a pencil set) were Megumi and a few others sat and waited. Looking back to where the others were, they watched as I approached Megumi when she looked up at me.

"Uh hey there, uh… a-are you, do you already have a team of three yet?" I asked laughing nervously. She smiled and shook her head.

"I am with someone else, but we are looking for one more teammate to join our team." She replied. "Do you want to join our team?" She asked with a soft cheerful voice. From the photos, I expected her voice to be… hmm, I actually don't know what I thought her voice sounded like from the photos alone, but it was nice.

"Oh, really? Thanks, I uh…" I said after clearing my throat. "Y-yeah, I will, again thanks."

"My name is Megumi." She said holding up her contest id to me revealing her last name as Raines and who she was partnered up with, Richard my dad. "My husband Richard is the second team member for our team. Since the Tri Contest is starting soon he left and ran to find a potential partner for our team. He should be back any minute now to meet you. I'm sorry, but what is your name?"

"Zack, my name is Zack, it's nice to meet you." I greeted, becoming a lot more nervous than I was when I started signing up for the contest and then walking up to her. So to push that nervousness away I decided to start up a conversation. "So uh, is this your first time in the Tri Contest?" I asked with a nervous chuckle. "I've never done this before."

Megumi chuckled noticing the nervousness in my voice, she shook her head and answered "Oh no, I haven't done anything like this before. Richard and I decided to come here to check out the Tri Contest. We thought we may as well give it a try since our vacation is almost over. I can't wait to return home, one of our closest friends back home is watching over son until we get back."

"Your son? What's his name?" I asked, but before she could answer, a man suddenly approached us gasping for air kneeling down on the ground.

"Phew… managed to make it back *pants* just in time…" he said gasping for air between each word. he remained like that for a while before realizing I was there. "S-sorry Meg, it's like everyone here already has a partner to team up with…*coughs* I'm afraid we'll just have to sit this one out…"

"Uh, Richard?" Megumi said towards Richard still gasping for air. "No need to worry anymore, because we already have a third member of the team."

Richard stood up and scratched the back of his head, "Huh? So where is this new teammate of ours then?" He asked oblivious that I was standing right next to him. Megumi smiled and pointed towards me, Richard turned and noticed me, smiling and said "Whoa there, you startled me! Nice to meet you, kiddo. The name's Richard."

Richard had a short cut black hair and wore black glasses. He had a moustache and had quite a large scar underneath his chin. He wore a tan sweater, gray buttoned up shirt and red tie, black pants and shiny shoes. Richard from what was said in the reports that he was a doctor. Richard meet Megumi after she was injured during a raid, Richard was her doctor, and well after that they started to become friends, and then they hit it off and became a couple.

Richard's voice was slightly gravely, something I also didn't expect his voice to sound. It was strange standing before them. I had only known them through fragmented memories and old photos, to be standing here in front of them knowing of their fate… I didn't want to think about that. Smiling I replied "Likewise, my name is Zack." I hoped things weren't awkward during the Tri Contest, that we could just play through these games and activities while having fun, instead of thinking about how in a few years time they won't be here anymore and this is the only time I can ever talk to them so I have to make it count.. I didn't want that pressure hanging on my shoulders; I just wanted to have fun with them, even if this was our last chance.

"Attention Tri competitors." The announcer said over the loud speakers, the music's volume lowered. "All teams please make your way and begin your first activity of the contest." The music's volume rose up to normal volume again and people around us began walking towards their activity.

"Okay," Megumi smiled flipping over her activity card sheet with all of the games our team would be participating in. "Our first game today is Ring Toss. Let's toss us some rings." She laughed running up ahead of us.

Richard chased after her and called back to me, "C'mon Zack, let's win us a Tri Contest." Smiling, I quickly ran after them catching up with them. Espeon, Lisa and Brent followed us behind watching as we played our first game of the Tri Contest 'Ring Toss'.

* * *

 ****

 **Tri Contest – Ring Toss**

Every team participating in the Tri Contest had a set of different activities to go to than the other. For example; team 2, 6, 8 and 12 had to go to the claw machine, team 3, 16, 9, and 20 had to go to the three legged race. We were team number 37 out of 40 other teams and we were playing ring toss with 3 other team members. Our goal for this game was to throw small hand size colored rings around the neck of 100 glass bottles. The team with the most rings around the bottles win points to advance to the next stage.

The man behind the wooden counter handed each team 30 rings each. "Alright now, the rules are simple; throw these rings around the bottle necks to earn a point. You all have one minute to get as many rings around the bottle necks as you can. The team with the most rings on the bottle necks will earn points for your team." The man pulled out a whistle and backed up away from the bottles. "Alright, players take your positions."

"Alright," Richard said as he grinned as he stood in front of the counter next to the other players. "Megumi, cheer me on as I throw these rings, and Zack, I'm gonna need your help on this one. You are in charge of making sure that I have enough rings to throw, we can't waste any time so you gotta be quick on the reload process."

"Right." I said before grabbing all of the rings from the counter almost dropping a few of them standing next to Richard preparing to throw the first ring I handed to him.

"Go for it!" Megumi laughed standing next to time while clapping happily before the man held up the whistle up to his lips and blew on it, the game for ring toss had begun, all players including Richard threw ring one after the other at the bottles, most of the rings either hit the bottles missing the necks while some of the were thrown over the table the bottles were on.

One by one I passed Richard a ring as soon as he threw each ring freely without that much aim to it. "Rich, throw it horizontally! Aim for the top of the bottle!" Megumi chuckled as she watched; Richard laughed and then tried to aim the rings like she said, but each shot was the same as before.

"30 seconds left, keep at it folks." The man said over a megaphone. I passed Richard each ring as if it were automatic, watching as each ring thrown hit an unoccupied bottle, tension rising as some rings almost landing around the bottle neck or missing by just a small amount.

"How many do we have left Zack?" Megumi asked patting Richard's shoulder before cheering when he managed to score a few bottles 3 times in a row.

"Just 6… now 5." I replied after handing Richard the 5th ring. 10 seconds now remained until the game was over. 2 of the other teams had already used up their rings, the other team had about half of their rings left.

"Zack, hand me the rest of the rings, I'll make one last effort to score us some points by throwing them up all at once and-" But Richard was interrupted when the whistle was blown ending the game. "Ah heck!"

"Times up!" The man said over the megaphone walking over to the bottles. Richard took too long picking up each ring to count up the score. After a short moment he picked up the team with the most points, green and announced that they had won first place by 7 points, second place was the yellow ring team with 5 points, third place which was us with the red rings scored 4 points, and last place with 2 points which was blue. "Green team wins with 7 points. Please advance to the next game which will start within the next 5 minutes."

"Third place? Alright, let's go and win ourselves first place this time!" Richard smiled running to the next game. "C'mon you two, we gotta go win us a Tri Contest!"

"Wait up Rich, you always run too fast!" Megumi laughed, but before she ran after him, she patted my shoulder and smiled. "C'mon Zack, let's go!"

I was smiling. Megumi had quickly caught up with Richard and the two stopped and called towards me. "C'mon Zack, let's go!" I was having fun with them, it wasn't awkward like I feared it would be. So I ran up to them and they ran with me, together we ran towards the next game.

The next game we faced against three other teams was to build a large paper tower that could stand on its own and stay up without falling over from too much wind. One member of the team was in charge of the design, from what it looked like, how much paper to use and how tall it should be. Another was to build the tower using tape to keep it all together, while the other member of the team helped roll up the sheets of paper, scrunching it up to make the beams strong enough to hold the tower together.

Richard was the one to design the tower drawing some kind of really tall thin pyramid tower, Megumi helped roll up the pieces of paper we needed, while I taped them up building the tower. The other teams built the same kind of towers as we did only one other team made the beams supporting the tower thicker than ours.

The 5 minutes we were given were finally up and all teams had to stop constructing their towers. The referee walked up to each tower, inspected them and called out from his Poke ball a Pidgeot. The referee gave the command for the Pidgeot to use the move Gust to 'attack' each tower to see how long it would take or if it could fall over or not.

Most of the towers moved at first a little bit back by the Pidgeot's Gust, only one tower did fall over… ours. It only lasted about 3 seconds by the Pidgeot's Gust.

The next game after that was some kind of claw machine game were we had to use the claw to grab small balls with different numbers on them; 1, 2, 3. Whatever numbered ball we caught we would score that much, again like the first game with the ring toss, the team with the most points won that round. The claw machine was difficult than the previous two games. We only had about 5 minutes to grab as much as we could; at least this claw machine was a lot easier than the actual claw machines I had used in arcades in the past.

Playing these games with them was fun while it lasted; it was… it was as if they knew I was there son, that this was an alternate reality were we grew up together without Annihilation. I could tell they were really nice people, and very soon our time together would soon end. I wish we did have more time together, but at least I got to them, one last time.

* * *

 ****

 **Tri Contest – RC Racing Room**

We tried, earned us enough points to win second place on only one game, third for two games and the other last place, but we still managed to make it into the next game with only one left, a racing game using a remote controlled car. We were now in third place and final game of the contest; we only needed to win in first or second place to win us enough points to get us the silver prize.

The room was large, green rubber-like floor (tire grip I think for) and had obstacles such as ramps and sand traps on the race course. The race would a 3 lapped race; one team member from each team would control the cars using the remotes while the others cheered their team member on. Richard and Megumi were the ones cheering me on as I was handed the remote control, I was controlling the blue car, nothing too fancy, just racing strips at the sides and a large white star sticker stuck onto the hood of the car. The long track was where all players' cars started off from had some kind of tires, a set of tires used for borders that would slow down racers if they touched either of them.

"Alright, players step forward up and sit down on the chairs and the race will begin shortly." The referee said over the megaphone. Everyone did as they were told to; I sat down on the chairs next to the other three players, one girl older than me and probably same age as Lisa. The other two players, one a boy no less than 8 maybe, and the other player was an elderly man teamed up with a young woman and little girl cheering him on.

"Players," the referee said as he held the whistle in one hand and a white flag in the other raising it above. "On your marks, get set… GO!"

All players including myself pressed the accelerator trigger as soon as the whistle was blown. The track at the start was long finishing with a long ramp upward before making a sharp corner down another ramp leading into a large sand trap for those that were on the left side of the tracks. All of us evaded the trap by a few inches and continued on.

The track lead towards a another long track until eventually there was a sharp corner to the right this time that lead towards a large ramp, but this ramp had to be jumped to reach the next track with a high speed. The gap in between the ramps was colored in black with the words 'Dead Zone' and any player that fell into the gap would be out of the game, so obviously I had to avoid falling into that unless I wanted a quick race but coming in last winning us no prizes other than the free admission for next year's game.

I could feel my heart beat fast as I neared the ramp, pressing the accelerator down for maximum speed hoping with that little boost in speed was enough to make it over the gap. The car then jumped over the gap and successfully passed the gap and made it over to the other side. The other player's cars all made it over as well and the race continued down another long track leading into an easy corner with that leading towards another long track that lead towards the finish line, were lap 2 began.

The first lap for me was to get accustomed to the first lap, know the corners, when to speed up and when to slow down. The first trap, the sand trap was no problem for me, all I had to do was simply stay in the center of the track and I would be alright. But the ramp was another story, being too slow could cost me the race and end up in the dead zone ending the game. I always made sure when the time came for the ramp jump that I slowed myself down and positioned myself before making the jump, that I would have enough speed to make it to the other side, this worked but it did slow me down a little that 2 other player's cars overtook me, however as for the 4th player's car was the only one that fell into the gap. The car wasn't slowing down it was going the same speed as it did the first time around, only that when it was jumping over the gap halfway, a thin plastic part sticking out of the car was caught up on one of the two flags set up on opposite sides of the gap.

I think I heard the player that did fall down the gap shout at the referee about how unfair it was that the flag caused the car to fall in. The race continued for us and the final lap was just around the corner now.

I was first place now, so like with every other racing game I have ever played I tend to panic in these situations thinking that I can win, then all of a sudden I screw up somehow and then I am back in second and third again. Reaching the sand trap after the corner I thought that this would be the place it would happen. The tires touched it… nothing happened. There must not have been enough sand to slow me down, but it did slow another teams car down though, so if I did make the gap again and came in second place, we would have enough points to earn 3rd place.

Jumping over the last gap I panicked, I was near the same flag the 4th player's car was caught up on. I began to panic thinking that this was it, I would fall into the gap and despite trying we would earn enough points to put us in 4th place.

The flag didn't touch the car, the car safely landed over the gap and I could continue on to the finish line, but with another car quickly gaining on us.

Making the last sharp corner and pressing the accelerator as hard as I could with the other team's car quickly gaining on my car nearly overtaking, but it was a false move that caused the other teams care from taking over. I was controlling the car in the center of the track, but as for the other players car they could only move either left or right. The long track where all players started off from had sets of tires used for the borders of the track, touch one of them and the car would slow down, that is what the opponent did. They tried to overtake us by going right but accidentally touched the tires costing them the chances of getting first place.

"Finish!" The Referee cheered loudly over the megaphone as my car passed over the finish line. The other 2 player's cars quickly followed thus ending the race and the final Tri Contest game. We had won enough points to earn us second place of the Tri Contest winning us a Silver Prize each.

"Excellent racing kid!" Richard said as he clapped. "Way to go Zack!" Megumi cheered patting me on the shoulder. Looking over at the crowd I could see the others. Lisa clapping, Espeon smiling and wagging her tail, and Brent giving a thumbs up.

With the final game of the contest over and done with came the award ceremony, first place won a free 3 day stay at a holiday resort in the Kalos region, third place team were awarded a free coupons book.

The awards from the Silver Prize were the following; an mp3 player, a video game console well the very first video game console to be precise, a handful of video games, a radio, a small portable TV? Maybe it was some old DVD player… I don't know. There was also a remote control racing car, although it looked almost like the one I used to race with, but this one was silver and instead of a star on the hood it was a crescent moon, and finally the last gadget I saw was the one item out of all of the Silver Prizes that I wanted. Richard chose the radio and Megumi chose the remote controlled car in the end after a long pause.

Turning to Espeon, Brent and Lisa standing at the exit of the racing room, I quickly turned to Megumi and told her that to get the watch for me and that I would be back in a sec. running up to them I said excitedly, "Did you guys see that? The race was like for me 'Ah, everyone is watching me, I can't screw up!' then I was like 'I can do this!' then the ramp came and my heart was beating like crazy… phew, man that was tough!"

"You okay Zackary?" Espeon laughed along with Brent and Lisa. "Well anyone, you did great out there today. Nice work."

"Y-yeah, it was good." I said smiling, "The prize I asked for was this watch that looked nice. Didn't want to carry a video game console everywhere or stored it in our room until this whole anomaly thing ended. So a watch is like other standard wristwatches are small and light so…yeah."

Walking back over to Richard and Megumi, they were given certificates for participating in the Tri Contest. Shiny silver paper with the words 'Second Place of the 37th Tri Contest' with their names printed underneath. "Looks pretty good, right Zack?" Megumi asked handing me my very own certificate.

"Yeah, it does." I replied placing the certificate inside my bag. "So how long are you two going to stay here in Aspertia City for?"

"5 more minutes, then we have to leave to catch the next train home." Richard replied folding his certificate and placing it inside his buttoned shirt pocket. "And what about yourself?"

"Yeah, we have to leave now. But before I go, um thank you for playing with me for the Tri Contest, I really had a lot of fun." I said to them as they smiled.

"You're welcome." Megumi smiled back "We had fun too."

"Take it easy kiddo, safe travels now." Richard said as they walked together out of the building. I followed behind and watched them walk down the street until they were out of sight. "Bye!"

Espeon, Lisa and Brent stood beside me as I stood staring down towards the street where Richard and Megumi walked. I wanted to go to them and see them off until their train arrived at least, but I decided not to, and I had to let them go.

* * *

 ****

 **Aspertia City – City Gate**

With the contest now over and done with and our time within the timeline with only minutes left, we had to leave and go back to HQ for the day.

The food stands remained open and the smell of the food made us all hungry, especially Espeon as she tried on multiple occasions to push us towards either another ice cream stand or fried food stand, but we managed to push onwards much to Espeon's disappointment.

"So Zack," Lisa said, "How did today go with your parents?"

"Great." I replied "I couldn't have asked for a better day; playing those games, winning a second place and receiving a watch that I can take with me, and spending time with them like I said earlier was great." I smiled placing my hands inside my pants pockets as we walked.

"Uh speaking of which; Zackary, what happened to the watch you won?" Espeon asked looking at me. Opening up my bag and reaching inside it to look for the watch, my eyes widened. I then realized that I had left the watch with Megumi after saying our goodbyes. Before I could run after them to get the watch back, Lisa grabbed my arm.

"Zack, we don't have time. The portal will close soon." I turned to her briefly before looking back to where my parents were last seen looking through the crowd trying to catch just a glimpse of them.

"B-but I…" I wanted to say that I could be fast enough to run after them, that I would make it in time… but she was right, there would be no time and the portal was about to close within minutes left. "I wanted to take it with me… to remind myself of this moment."

Espeon stood in front of me and used both of her forelegs and hugged my legs with them. "You have a memory of this moment, something you'll always have, and one you can tell to others about. You don't need a memorabilia for that."

In the end I agreed. I knelt down and began to hug Espeon and then carried her as we exited the city. Looking back at the city, many people were already leaving the city. With the contest over, I thought at least most of them would stay behind and enjoy the attractions and maybe see the sights I'm sure this city had a lot to offer at least, it wasn't even sundown yet, and maybe they were only interested in coming to this city for the contest then. It was a shame really, Aspertia City was a beautiful city, I wished we more time to see more of it… we never did go back here. But Espeon was right; at least we still have the memories.

* * *

 ****

 **The Savior's HQ - Library**

'This is my final entry, well it is until life gets back on track for us, mainly because I want a career change so I can stay at home a lot more often than having my friends babysit my children for us nearly every day of the week and coming home late at night and spending what little time I have with them.'

'Alison our youngest daughter said today that she wanted to be a dancer when she grows up'

'Maybe when Zack and Alison are a little older, all of us could go together and participate in the Tri Contest. I know there are only four of us, but maybe we could find someone else we could team up with, maybe we'll see that boy again at the contest… maybe then I could return the watch to him, after all; we did come in second place and win one thing each, so it would be fair to give it back to him after all these years. I wonder if he would recognize us if he saw us again. Or maybe with so much time now passed he wouldn't recognize some old woman like me.'

Picking up the wrist watch I stared at it for a brief moment before smiling at it. I pressed the watch against my ear and listened to its ticking, and just like before it made the same ticking sound I had heard when I last had the watch and listened to its pleasant ticking.

I then felt a single tear trickle down my cheek as I started to think about my parents and sister. "Thank you for keeping this watch… I wasn't expecting to see this again… thank you m-mom."

I'm not sure how long I was there inside the library that day. 2 hours maybe more all spent reading through each of the 3 journals mom wrote. The more I read, the more I got to know her; favorite foods, board games she liked to play with dad, her time as a police officer and so much more.

Espeon had mentioned before about how she believes the portals brings us to each of these points in time for a reason, meeting certain people we have met throughout our journey, discovering something about ourselves, or something like reclaiming something that was once lost now returned.

I don't know why these portals bring us to these points in time, was it this Infinite guy doing this? Some kind of supreme being controlling everything in the universe? Or was it all just a coincidence? Well, whatever the reason I was happy to meet my parents even if they didn't know who I was, at least I had a chance to know them.

To be continued...

* * *

 ****

 **Special – Old note found within Team Annihilation HQ Research Lab**

Note found by Savior Agent No.01182

Unknown author

Date: 2021 March 17

Classification Level 07 

Last night we uh… took 4 people, a-a family I mean and brought them back with us to HQ to become one of the. By 'took' I mean killed so Juro can add them to his army of the dead.

I thought I knew the guy, sided with him throughout the years; even if his plans were… off in some degree. But murdering a family with 2 kids for his experiments… I'm finding it difficult to view Juro from the one who will change this world for the better to the man who will change this world for the worst if he keeps on doing things like this.

The Raines family, the husband and wife; Richard and Megumi. Daughter and son; Alison and Zack, I'm not sure of their ages, 4-6 I'm guessing… poor kids, didn't even have a chance.

Now it all comes down to this, I am not sure if Juro or some other higher up idiot than me will disagree with my decision or not to inform the other agent… I wonder how he would react if he found out his family were killed by the very people he joined up with… maybe it's best if he never knew about them, keep things out of the light and remain in the shadows until… the time is right. Before or after project Doom begins, whenever we tell him, it may result in him leaving at a bad time or dooming us all.

I think the little guy's name is Ren.

 **End of Note**

* * *

 ****

 **AN: And the chapter I had planned from the start of this story has finally been done, although the ending was different than I had originally planned out. The original had Zack run after his parents to tell them who he was and try to avoid their death with his friends chasing after him. But in the end all he could do was watch them get on the train and leave. I might add that section in an update I may do in the future, who knows.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and as always, until next time…**


	30. Chapter 30 Happy

Chapter 30 - Happy 

* * *

**1900 – Johto Region**

Leaving the portal we found ourselves in a dark forest at night surrounded by tall trees and dead leaves on the dirt ground beneath us. Before Brent could start scanning with the device for anomalies within the area, the device started beeping like crazy indicating that the anomaly count was high within this point in time. It was a noise from the device we hadn't heard in quite some time, I wasn't even sure if I was relieved to hear it again or worried. Talks about the anomalies regrouping to start an attack on the city had caused a lot of people within the Savior's to worry. If this was the location/time all of the anomalies where hiding, then we would be walking into a massive battle against them.

Brent pointed the device in the direction where the anomaly presence was strongest, it pointed down the forest path. Walking down the dirt path for a short while, we stopped at a bridge to discover ahead of us a tall dark castle.

The castle set on top of a large mountain surrounded by a seemingly endless black pit below us, there were many flags set up near the bridge, all with the same symbol as the others; a green flag with a black shield in the center. The castle was mostly dark with only with a few lights coming from a few of the windows so there were people inside… maybe. I had never seen a castle like this before, but I still had the feeling that something wasn't right here…

"Huh, guess the freaks are in that castle then?" Brent asked scratching his forehead. "Man, we'd be lucky if the reading from this device was this Infinite guy. Then we can kick the guys butt, go home as heroes and celebrate with a couple of girls and great food!"

Espeon sighed and walked over towards the bridge stopping before she could cross it. "If this Infinite guy truly is here then we have got to be at a high enough level to take on the big bad of this story, plus a good amount of curative and battle items should suffice. Also, if it's not Infinite, It may be either those armored knights polishing their tin suits gathering together while sipping plain old water with fancy cups and eating dry bread like the idiots they are, or hopefully Requiem with his anomalies…" Espeon looked back smiled and blushed as she playfully flicked one of her ears. "Although, that last part you said Bent about the girls does sound pretty nice… teehee."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna ignore you and your crazy comments, Espeon." Brent said with another sigh, now staring up at the castle before us. "Well, whatever the reason for the strong anomaly detection within this castle we'll be prepared for 'em! C'mon ya freaks, come at us!"

Suddenly, a large portal surrounded us in multiple directions, blinding us from what emerged only seconds after… and Brent's timing couldn't be any better when the same humanoid anomalies we had faced before surrounded us by the hundreds all pointing their claws at us ready to strike. Before we could react, the anomalies grabbed us one by one pulling each of us into the portals. We tried to fight to grab a Pokeball and release one of our Pokemon to help fight them off, we were too late. Espeon managed to break free from most of them but she was immediately grabbed once more by the anomalies and pushed into the portal.

"Oh c'mon! Are you serious over here?! I blame you Bent for this, with 3 '!' at the end of my sentence!" Espeon shouted before she was pushed into the portal the anomalies created. The last thing I remember before being pulled inside was the growls of the anomalies, pulling at my clothes and hair violently, it didn't hurt much, but thankfully it was over when the light faded into darkness, and then I opened my eyes to find myself now inside the castle.

* * *

 ****

 **The Castle – Great Hall**

The great hall of the castle was a large room full of bizarre decorations one might find at a carnival's funhouse; trick mirrors attached to each wall with different shapes and sizes the walls could fit on, balloons of many colors scattered everywhere floating, a small table full of candy, cakes and treats enough for a party.

At the very end of the room was a throne covered in many ribbons and party hats atop the throne, and there sat on the throne was one of Infinite's armored knights; Happy, holding in his hand a glass cup full of soda with a striped straw sticking out.

"Tis but a beautiful day in the castle of my very own." He laughed pretending to drink the soda from his straw, making slurping noises before laughing hysterically. "What am I talking about? Everyday within Castle Happy is but a great day everyday! And even though I like to talk to myself most days… I know I will always be happy here than having to spend all my precious hours cooped up with those armored emotionless statues Infinite has recruited!"

"Talking to yourself again, Happy? Why am I not surprised?" Happy looked to his left side at the man standing beside his throne unamused at the colorful great hall, often shoved a balloon that floated near him. "I thought Infinite told you as he did with the other armored knights to control a small set of timelines and study them for a while with the anomalies they were given total command of whilst capturing all life they come across… and you have yet to accomplish one single task… imbecile."

Happy then yawned while tossing his full glass of soda through a portal he opened before he materialized a new cup. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words shall never harm a supreme being that is I; Happy. And besides, I have so much time to accomplish my tasks before Infinite succeeds in his goals. Fear not Requiem, your doubts at my procrastination shall be soon formed into happiness."

Requiem sighed, annoyed at his answer. "Infinite has already awakened from his deep sleep, now organizing the future event that will shape the world for all. He has only less than a week remaining until he is ready to begin." Requiem stood up straight and opened up a portal in front of him. "Happy, Infinite is patient, but he does not accept failure. So try not to fail at your remaining tasks. Not even I could defend you from him." Walking into the portal he muttered under his breath. "As if I would protect you, you pathetic child…"

Happy watched as Requiem left through the portal leaving him alone in the great hall leaving him to his party food, balloons and toys that now materialized in front of him. He grabbed one of the toys, a small toy plane and moved it around. "*Sighs*… I really hate that man… Oh my poor famwee murdered in a hot raging fire and leaving me alone in the corner sucking on my tiny widdle thumb." He said in a mocking tone before laughing hysterically, ignoring that the great hall doors had now opened.

Me, Espeon, Lisa and Brent were marched into the room by 10 large bulkier humanoid anomalies, even taller than Brent wearing some kind of white armor… or maybe that was their skin shaped like armor, I don't know. They all had spears and shields, all the same size, shape and strange shield design just like the flags on the outside of the castle

"Oh! It is you!" The armored man or teen (because of his tone of voice and compared to the other armored knight we have met) known as Happy said while pointing his finger at us. "The vile fiends daring to challenge the power of Infinite now standing before 'Me' unable to attack… oh I am so afraid." He said sarcastically as he chuckled to himself before snapping his fingers, the larger anomalies stepped back away from us holding their spears with both hands/claws.

"There is no way we are afraid of some stupid child dressed up as if he ready to go out for trick or treating!" Espeon glared at him stepping forward a little, only stopping when she noticed the anomalies surrounding us gripped their spears tighter and stared at her as if ready to strike. "How about this then? You get these steroid monsters away from here and we'll have a real battle… unless you are too cowardly and are only here because you are the mascot of Infinite's team of knights." She grinned staring at Happy as he sat there leaning back on his throne sighing.

"It's not that I don't want to fight… it's because I am too bored to fight the likes of you. And not just you, it's just fighting in general that I am not too fond of." He replied with a big yawn that echoed throughout the room.

"Then if ya don't like fighting, then help us find this Infinite guy!" Brent said angrily as he clenched both fists. "If ya here to annoy us or slow us down like the other freaks we've come across over the past few weeks now, then we'll bust ya bucket head off and we'll hurt you so bad even your own mother won't recognize ya!"

Happy again yawned, unaffected by Brent's anger. Happy then raised his hand above him ready to snap his fingers. "You are a team of 4, you are a strong team capable of defeating many anomalies, some stronger than a mere legendary maybe… but to be honest; neither one of you scare me. You are all weak, I consider you all to be that of a common insect. Enjoy the dungeons, insects!" Happy snapped his fingers as a bright light engulfed us almost blinding us as we were transported now to the dungeons of the castle.

* * *

 ****

 **Dungeon Happy - Prison Cell (Yes, that's what it was called…)**

I woke up feeling slightly groggy and head slightly pounding, but this time it was just me and Espeon now locked up inside this cell. (We sure do have a knack for getting ourselves into situations like this…) it was surprisingly bright and colourful in here, the benches we sat on were comfy and relaxing to sit on, and the walls and floor were made of some type of soft sponge. The cell smelt like… vanilla for some reason. Words were painted in different colored paint on each of the cell walls all reading positive things such as 'Stay happy, for you are beautiful inside.' 'You are the best' 'Love yourself for thy is Happy' 'Nothing is broken here, just like your life.'

"I'm sorry Zackary…" Espeon said sadly as she rested on her side down on the soft floor. "I should've reacted much faster when we were ambushed by those anomalies… we wouldn't even be in this mess if I hadn't slowed down back there."

I knelt down beside her and stroked her side. "Espeon, you don't have to apologize. You know, maybe this was the best way to go at it."

Espeon looked up at me and cocked her head to the side before asking. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, at least we now know that the anomalies are here, and we now know that the large reading from the device was probably because of the armored knight in the throne room. If we hadn't been captured, it probably would've made searching for the anomalies a little longer than it should've or whatever it was the device reacted to."

"Yeah I guess since the damned time portal doesn't last very long here, and we are against the clock here so uh… I guess it kinda did speed things up a bit by finding out what the main problem is for this timeline by finding out it was some dumb kid wearing really bad cosplay."

Espeon sighed as she turned over onto her back and stared up at the top of cell door window. "Ever since… hmm." Espeon said quietly before resting her head down on the soft floor. "Ever since I first brought up my previous owner; Eliza, I… ever since her death… I-I never said goodbye to her not once, I only cried and focused on finding Requiem and killing him for what he has done. Only revenge had been on my mind, no mourning, with no need for friends, it was just a straight long path leading me to what I had hoped it would be leading me to him."

"My original goal was this; find a team to help hunt Requiem down, find Requiem and then kill him… my final goal was different than it is now. You see my original goal after I had killed Requiem was to… end my life, it's not anymore, because I have friends like you Zackary." Espeon said smiling up at me. "If I had not met you or Lisa, the other Pokemon or even Bent, I don't know where I would be right now. So after this is all and done with Zackary, let's continue with our adventures, okay?" She got up and jumped up onto my lap leaning her head onto my chest; I hugged her and agreed with her.

"Once we get outta this stupid cell, defeat this armored bucket head, how about we all watch a nice movie together or catch up on an old nostalgia cartoon 'The Charlene Brownie Halloween special' yeah, a really original title going on there(!) *sighs* Good grief with these references…"

"Well, we all could watch that Super Latias show when we get back. I heard there was a new one hour special that was just released not a week ago. I'm pretty sure Latias would love that." I said stroking one of Espeon's ears as she purred.

Espeon let out a long quiet sigh, smiling as she shut her eyes. "I don't think so… I know I said that I would watch that Super Latias show with Latias a few chapters back, but I just can't stand that show… I guess I'll have to while eating a nice hot bucket of buttery popcorn… pop."

"Or if you don't want to watch Super Latias, we could however listen to Gardevoir read out of one of her dictionaries instead?" I suggested to her, grinning as Espeon dropped her jaw wide open in shock, immediately shaking her head.

"Oh hell no! Watching that Super Latias show is one thing, but Gardevoir's so-called reading hour is beyond torturous… it's mega torturous, and I mean it almost lasts longer than an hour for how boring it is. And her happy cutie voice doesn't really help at all!" We both began to laugh, but suddenly stopped when we noticed something towering beside us. Turning we saw Gardevoir making a sad face as she held her dictionary open to us and pointed at the word 'Mean'

"I heard all that you said about me Espeon… so cruel. And to laugh afterwards was even crueller." She then closed the book and hugged it close to her chest, kissing it affectionately. "My 'Reading Hour' is truly a divine experience for those that absolutely love reading. Especially Zackary, he adores my 'Reading Hour'"

"Okay, Gardevoir?" Espeon said raising an eyelid at her. "One; he finds it boring like the rest of us. Secondary; Your so-called 'Reading Hour' is more like the 'All are welcome if you are having trouble with sleeping hour' And finally; Zackary is my nickname for him, choose another name for him, just like the other pokemon do with how they say their trainers names; Golurk with the Mr. and then first name, Latias with just Zack, Dewott with Z, and then me with Zackary."

Gardevoir stared at Espeon for a moment and sighed as she flicked through the pages of her dictionary. "Alright then, even though you don't own that nickname. I'll just name Zack… a backward spelling of his name; Kcaz, pronounced in my way as; ka-az. The 'C' is creepily silent." She smiled and then started to repeat Kcaz over and over again giggling at the sound of it.

"It's a nice nickname Gardevoir, it's very creative." I said smiling up at her. I liked that nickname Gardevoir gave me, just as much when I found out what my Pokemon call me. Thinking about it then, I wondered what Bayleef, Totodile and Lugia had called me. Standing up now and facing the cell door, we couldn't stay here any longer. If we would have to fight Happy, then this battle may be difficult and time consuming, something we couldn't afford to waste. "We need to get out of this cell. We have to find the others and defeat the knight Happy before the anomalies take over this time."

Espeon and I stood up next to Gardevoir facing the cell door, Espeon closed her eyes momentarily before nodding, "There is no energy sci-fi or fantasy thingy on this door or anything that would do us any harm should we attempt to break it off. The door although is pretty heavy and tough to move alone." She looked up at Gardevoir and smiled. "But with an extra Psychic at my side we should break it off in no time."

Gardevoir smiled and together the two focused their Psychic moves on the door hinges to twist and twin the metal parts and to pry the door off freeing us within this cell. We were free after about 5 minutes, about 4 minutes in Gardevoir or Espeon decided to unlock the cell doors by using their Psychic to turn the lock after a few small attempts and open the door, they both claimed that they were the one to use Psychic on the lock to free us instead of focusing on the door hinges, wanting to take the credit. Gardevoir opened up her dictionary and pointed at a word 'Lair' to Espeon to which she shrugged and ignored her as she proceeded to step out. Whenever one of us brings up this moment up, Espeon and Gardevoir continue to argue (friendly) amongst each other.

* * *

 ****

 **Dungeon Happy**

Together we left the cell to find ourselves in a large circular room with many prison cells all around us, and two of the large anomalies that brought us inside the great hall from before standing in the center of the room alert to our escape held up their spears and moved slowly and silently towards us preparing to strike.

"Zack, me and Espeon will take care of them." Gardevoir said as she and Espeon took a fighting stance as the two anomalies got closer to them. "Free the others, we can handle it."

"Alright, be careful you two." I said before running up to the cell doors looking through the small windows at the top of each door one after in search for Lisa and Brent while Gardevoir and Espeon fought the two anomalies.

Espeon and Gardevoir were the first to act before the anomalies could attack them with their spears. Espeon ran around behind them using Psychic to push forward allowing Gardevoir to attack them with a Psyshock attack inflicting physical damage to them both. The anomalies were pushed back once again, but they didn't give them enough time to recover, Gardevoir ran up to one of them and used Draining kiss, kissing one of them on its… armored nonexistent face? Thus draining them of HP casting a confused stare from Espeon when she returned by her side preparing for the next move to use.

"Uh… I didn't know you could use that move. Draining kiss was it?" Espeon asked, Gardevoir slowly nod before she shivered. "That bad huh?"

"If my dictionary wasn't in the cell and it was with me, I would point out so many words trying to describe what that was like… salty…" She said before crying covering her face muffling her voice as she tried to speak between each breath. "It w-was… h-horr-ible… bleh, regrettable. *Sniff* Disgusting… its armor/skin or whatever it was, it was like… *sniff* j-jelly… wobbly, squishy… ugh… I'm not feeling too good…"

Espeon sighed rolling her eyes before looking over her shoulder at me searching through the cell windows of each cell door one after the other. Espeon looked back at the anomalies glaring at them. "Gardevoir, we just have to hold out a little longer. Just use a different move instead of using that Draining kiss and throw whatever you can find at them!"

One of the anomalies swung their spear at them while the other tried to stab at Gardevoir a few times with each attack missing her as she quickly dodge the attacks just in time. The anomaly did this a few more attempts before changing its target to Espeon ganging up on her.

I finally found the cell containing both Brent and Lisa sitting and leaning up against one of the walls. From the looks on their faces, they appeared to be slightly dazed. It wasn't difficult to find the locks on these things. Actually, there wasn't any lock on this door, just a regular door handle on one side while the other side of the door had nothing.

"Lisa, Brent, you guys alright?" I asked running inside the cell and kneeling down beside them. Lisa looked up and shook her head and was the first to speak.

"J-just feeling a little groggy… but I'll be alright." She said before placing her hand on her forehead rubbing it a little. Looking up at Brent, he was staring out of the cell and at the fight. Brent pulled out one of his Poke balls and threw it out releasing Koffing to assist them in battle.

"Koffing…" Brent said weakly, gaining his Koffing its attention. "I'm sorry… t-to do this… but use Explosion on 'em… wipe the bastards out." Koffing smiled and nodded before floating towards the anomalies still fighting Espeon and Gardevoir as they dodged the attacks still. When Koffing finally floated up beside the anomalies, it charged up its attack before it exploded inflicting a large amount of damage to the anomalies defeating both of them.

All of us walked to the center of the dungeon where we could heal up before leaving to find Happy. Brent knelt down to where his Koffing was and healed it up before thanking it and returning it back inside its Poke ball.

"We should go and find this Happy and defeat him before the portal closes up on us." Espeon said after being healed up with a super potion. "It's possible we'll find him inside that throne room we were in before he put us here to continue playing with his toys…"

After all our Pokemon were healed up we quickly left the dungeon and ran through the castle searching for Happy while fighting against the anomalies, both regular humanoid shaped, and the larger ones we just faced in the dungeons.

It wasn't long before we found a large golden double door we recognized from before, we were right outside the great hall where we first met face to face with Happy, and hopefully he was still there on his throne waiting for us inside.

* * *

 ****

 **The Castle – Great Hall**

Entering the great hall room like when we had entered this room not too long ago, we found Happy still sitting on his throne now playing with a toy car and a toy boat crashing into each other, ignoring how we were now standing in the center of the room for a good while until Espeon coughed to get his attention.

"O-Oh! Congrats to ya'll for getting out of that there dungeon, partners!" Happy clapped before throwing away the two toys at the wall behind him causing them to break upon impact. "*Ahem* Sorry for talking like that, I promise never to speak in such a way ever again. Scouts honor. But playtime is unfortunately over for not only yourselves, but also this point in time as the anomalies have almost taken full control of. Soon I shall depart this time and head to another time thus repeating what I have done in this one and onto the next until my master Infinite has completed his goal."

"Okay, that's enough of this!" Brent spat after taking a step forward towards Happy. "Just what the hell are you knights anyway? Working with this Infinite guy! Commanding these anomalies freaks to do your bidding! Answer me, what are you here for?"

Happy stood up from his throne and stepped down the steps. He stopped at the last step and crossed his arms as he spoke. "He has watched the timeline from the furthest of past to the farthest of futures, he has seen through the eyes of people and Pokemon and has saw many, all whose dreams were taken away leaving them lost and alone in the world. He reached out to people and Pokemon killed at a very young age, killed by betrayal from others they trusted, killed by others leading them to a false path which they thought would lead them to their goals… Infinite held out his hand towards each and every one of them in their last moments of life and offered them a chance to change their fate, a chance to live in a world where they would fulfil their dreams, by joining Infinite and helping him achieve this goal of a new world were all can achieve their dreams."

"That is what anomalies truly are; people and Pokemon from all timelines coming together to change their fate. I never believed it myself when I first heard of the anomalies creation, and how the timeline is still running its set course despite Infinite taking people and Pokemon from multiple timeline to become anomalies, that was until he showed me. Infinite has a power beyond that of any Pokemon the world has ever seen, he uses his power to control the timeline, making sure the timeline runs smoothly and not altered in any way that causes him a great disadvantage, capturing so many points in time little by little until all are put to sleep. When all are put to sleep, that is when the plan begins."

"What does that mean?" Espeon asked, "So how does placing all life into a deep sleep actually going to work? You said something about putting everyone in a sleep in all points in time… what about yearly? You put someone to sleep in one time, say like the future, do you have to do it again for that same someone in the past? How does it work?"

"Anomalies travel to many points in time like I said. Think of it as a set of 3 boxes set aside one another. In the middle are the present and the boxes left and right are past and present. Inside those boxes are what happens within those points of time, like even smaller boxes of different points of time and different places. Inside those smaller boxes, the anomalies get there by the Time Dimension the same way you travel to different points in time. The anomalies then can put everyone to sleep whilst setting up the thing which you call 'The Anomaly Ball' these are different than the other anomalies, after waiting for the anomalies to put everyone in a deep sleep, they unleash a powerful amount of energy to absorb that timeline. All life absorbed will be placed in the new world once all timelines are captured." Happy laughed placing both of his hands to his side. "But as for you, you all won't remember any of this conversation once you are put to sleep ready for the new world."

"Why does Infinite want this?" I asked not knowing why Infinite wanted to create this world of everyone. His methods, attacking people and Pokemon just to place them all in a deep sleep; surely there must be something else to this, so I had to ask. "There's more to it than that. What does Infinite get out of all of this?"

"How about this then; if you defeat me and I shall tell you the location where Infinite resides and what he truly wants out of all of this. But if not… then the new world shall await you all upon waking." Happy snapped his fingers and a set of 2 large scimitar-like swords materialized behind him levitating and spinning first at a slow pace, then over time sped up so fast that we could almost hear them spin from here. "If you have not yet realized, there are no anomalies here with me to back me up. I prefer to fight single handed using my skills to overcome my opponents in battle. En garde!" as soon as he finished that sentence, the 2 spinning swords behind him were thrown at us, Lisa and Brent called out their Pokemon; Pidgey and Murkrow. Gardevoir and Espeon remained to battle alongside them to fight. Gardevoir and Espeon used Protect shielding us from Happy's swords. Pidgey used the move Gust at the swords hoping to reduce the speed from which the swords were thrown at us, the speed did decrease but only by a little, but as the swords hit the protect we were all surrounded by, the damage from the two swords destroyed the Protect leaving us vulnerable to them still levitating above us waiting to strike.

"Damn it!" Brent shouted. "We'll never beat this guy like this, we need to spread out. We should bring out as much of our Pokemon as we can. He won't be able to take us all on!"

"Right!" Lisa agreed releasing Blitzle and Umbreon out to battle. Brent released his Muk and Koffing, and I released Golurk, Dewott and Latias hugging me immediately as she was released followed by a loud set of 'Laah' noises one after the other. Each Pokemon followed their trainer as we spread out into the room, Brent near the table full of cakes and food with his Pokemon defending from one of the levitating sword, while Lisa and her Pokemon battled the other. Me and my Pokemon stood facing Happy as he stood crossing his arms chuckling to himself.

"Well well, this shall be an interesting fight. The first ever fight you and your band of Savior losers will ever take part in going up against one of the four knights of Infinite… and it shall be your very last." Happy said before laughing as it echoed throughout the entire room. "Oh that was the biggest laugh this month. Man, I wish I had tear ducts to cry with… *cackles*"

With Gardevoir, Espeon and Golruk standing in fighting positions beside me all glaring at Happy, except for Golurk whose face was unreadable. I gave the commands for Latias and Dewott to act first, to see how he would react and follow in with either Espeon for speed, Golurk for power and defense, and Gardevoir for special. "Latias use Mist Ball. Dewott use Water Pulse." A large ball of water formed from Dewott's mouth and shot incredibly fast directly at Happy along with Latias' Mist Ball which followed shortly behind. Happy stood watching as the attacks almost reached him about to make contact with him. But at the last second, Happy quickly stepped to the side evading both attacks and allowing the attacks to damage his throne.

"Is that all you got?" He laughed. So I chose speed and allowed Espeon to attack with Psybeam as she ran closer to him but not too close. Latias flew upwards waiting to attack with another set of Mist Balls before trying a close up attack using Dragon Claw. Again, Happy evaded Espeon's Psybeam the same way he evaded the first attacks by Latias and Dewott. She used Psybeam again, and like last time he evaded the same way laughing at every evasion he managed to pull off. Espeon growled at him as she continued to use Psybeam to hit him a few times before starting to use Psychic to try to either grab him or throw chunks of Happy's broken throne at him.

"Golurk go get him using Phantom Force." Golurk stepped forward in front of us before vanishing; all I had to do now was to wait until Golurk reappeared again to attack. Espeon continued to attack Happy evading every attack with ease. Latias attacked Happy with Mist Ball one after the other.

"Damn! He moves a lot like Leo from 'The Latex'!" Espeon said surprised by his fast movements to evade every attack. "I… I can still keep at it, I can do this." She gasped for air, almost fatigued by the endless amount of Psybeam's and Psychic moves she had used to try and hit Happy.

Brent and Lisa's Pokemon were defending their trainers from the flying swords trying to hit them. Umbreon managed to evade one of the swords by using Quick attack a few times one after the other. One of them almost hit Umbreon if it weren't for Seviper using its Dragon tail deflecting the sword back just a bit to give them some time and space before the sword continued spinning at them.

"C'mon ya slow pokes!" He mocked continuing to evade all of Espeon's, Dewott's, and Latias' moves. "I don't have any weapon on me, hardly any skills besides fast evasion, and probably low HP if I were a Pokemon."

Suddenly, Golruk reappeared behind Happy, pulled back its fist and managed to punch him knocking him forward onto his knees. Gardevoir ran up to happy turning her back to him, she then quickly focused on one of the swords using her Psychic to gain its attention, it did and the sword was spinning towards her now.

The spinning sword was quickly getting closer to Gardevoir. When it finally got close to her that she was just barely a foot apart from it when she evaded it at the last second missing her and instead impaling someone else, Happy right in his chest. "GAH!" He yelled trying to take out the sword but to no avail, it was stuck. He then knelt down to the floor grasping at the sword trying to pull it out still.

Approaching him with Brent, Lisa and all our Pokemon beside me I asked. "You said you would tell us where Infinite is if we defeated you." I reminded Happy chuckling between gasps. "Where is he? How can we find him?"

"I-In a place w-where he controls everything, f-from the anomalies… t-to *coughs* w-where those that are sleeping r-reside… t-that is all I w-will tell you…"

"Hey! You said you would tell us where this Infinite guy is, so talk!" Espeon demanded as she stepped towards him glaring trying to intimidate him.

"Ugh… *coughs* y-you… I was stabbed i-in a v-very fatal point… B-better luck next t-time…" he gasped, his entire from head to toe began to fade away, like all of the other anomalies we have faced. "Heh, a-although… I gotta say… it s-sure was fun… while it lasted." He was gone. All that was left of Happy were the two swords he used.

But oddly enough, the second he faded everything around began to glow, furniture, walls and the floor, a bright light now engulfed us, blinded us, and then we saw something.

* * *

We could see it; memories of a teen boy aged 16 growling up in a large house with a loving family. The teen had short dark hair, freckles and always in every memory we saw wearing the same white pyjamas. The teenage boy's family were rich; so rich that they could afford almost anything they wanted, expensive cars or the rarest of Pokemon, but the teen wanted only one thing; toys, lots of toys in a big room for him to play with whenever he wanted.

He was born and raised spoiled, believing this would last forever, that he would always be happy. That is until one fateful night when his home was the target of thieves wanting to steal whatever they could find. The teen's parents heard noises coming from downstairs and went to investigate, but the two were immediately shot by one of the thieves armed with a gun. The teen woke up startled because of the loud noise from downstairs and left his bed and out to investigate, but as soon as he left, he was shot by the same thief who shot his parents. The thieves then ran from the house not taking anything, only argued amongst one another about taking guns with them and how this could've been avoided. The teen despite his gunshot wound to his collarbone walked all the way to his toy room leaving a large amount of blood trailed behind.

Before dying in the toy room, he looked up at all of the toys in his room and smiled. Remembering all of the times he spent there playing with whatever he could, the last thing he felt before death; he was happy. And after that, he became 'Happy', one of the agents of Infinite.

Suddenly the vision ended and we were now back just outside the portal to this time feeling slightly lightheaded and exhausted for some reason. "Was that what we just saw what he was like before Infinite accepted him as a knight?" I asked, my lightheadedness fading quickly but fatigue still there. "All of us did see the same thing, right?"

"The teen became Happy after he died." Lisa said. "It was the last thing the knights felt or did before they died…"

"I'm guessing these freaking knights when we defeat them will show us these visions then?" Brent grinned. "Can't wait to see Infinite's vision of the last thing he felt or did… an infinite amount of regret of ever messing with the likes of us!"

"Y-Yeah…" Lisa muttered before walking into the portal.

Happy, Sadness, Anger, and Greed all felt these things before they died; how they became Infinite's knights to help him change the world. I wasn't sure why these vision's came to us or what their purpose was. Maybe Infinite put them there to… I don't know, sympathize with them? That they were still human before they became these things?

Well, whatever the reason is they still had to be stopped. We would encounter the other knights at some point, stronger than Happy perhaps. We would have to be ready for them, to fight them until we find Infinite.

To be continued...

* * *

 ****

 **Trivia:**

Happy originally had a Sylveon with him instead of just two spinning swords.


	31. Chapter 31 Espeon's Adventure

Chapter 31 - Espeon's Adventure 

**Alola Region – Mahalo Trail – Espeon's POV**

It was a beautiful and warm sunny evening walking through Mahalo Trail with so many bushes and trees of many varieties, and the grass, oh my god the grass was so comfy under my feet. Ah, a truly marvellous day to enjoy a quiet but relaxing calming walk, although there was one small problem… I was separated from the others after leaving the portal when entering this time. "Actually, know that I realize it, I don't remember ever stepping foot out of the portal to begin with… hmm."

"Huh, it's been quite some time since I last walked by myself." I said quietly to myself breathing in the cool air. "And it has been a week since I last spoke to myself out in the open… yeah, I should stop that… yep, in 3, 2, 1… nope still talking to myself."

"I should find the others. They could very well be at Iki Town down the path, or they could be further up this trail towards the Ruins of Conflict…" I stopped looking over my shoulder at the path in the direction of the ruins. "Hmm, guess I'll just go to the town first, search there for them, if they are not there than I'll just run all the way back here… *sighs* swish."

Oh yes, why do I know so much about this particular trail and region you might ask? Well, when I was young, Eliza's mother brought us here to this region and town to attend her sister's funeral. I don't remember that funeral much or walking around the town, I only remember this trail. Eliza and I, we used to walk up this way often, walking off the path and climbing the trees or picking up some flowers that we liked. We only came here once, but we spent so much time here in this little trail. I still remember this path, the tree's, the many kinds of floral we would see here, and even what was further up the path and what was further down… the path however seemed shorter than it was, never knew it lasted almost 30 minutes through it.

Walking down the path towards Iki town I was starting to feel relaxed all of a sudden, despite being separated from my friends in a different timeline, and the risk of seeing those anomalies I really enjoyed this place.

Suddenly, my ears perked up when I heard twigs snapping somewhere in the bushes off the path. "Wha…? W-who's there?" I called out taking a battle stance waiting for whoever or whatever was behind the bushes to either emerge or talk. I waited… nothing happened. "I heard that twig snap before, I'm not an idiot, so c'mon out or you'll be blacked out, robbed of a lot of Poke dollars and warped back at the pokemon center!"

The bushes beside the path rustled until 2 young Eevee's emerged from the bushes covered in small leaves with a scared look on their faces as they approached me. "P-please," Said the female Eevee with a small scar on her left ear standing in front of the male hiding behind her tail. "W-we c-can't find our parents, *sniff* please help u-us. w-will you?"

The 2 Eevee's started to cry tears dripping down from their faces so much as if their faces were filled up water balloons having been just pierced… I'm just saying that I have never seen someone cry this much before, guess I should've described it better then; their tears were like a waterfall, the end. Starring at their faces still crying and pleading for me to help them, I accepted. I guess since they already spoke to me, and it might alter the timeline a lot worse if I just upped and left them here crying… eh, this time travel thing is confusing, it's like no matter who or what we encounter or take from a timeline, everything is still running its course like it was all meant to be… so fuck it. If I want to help them, then I will. And it's possible I might find Zackary and the others while searching for their parents, kill two bird types with one stone. So fuck you time god, or whatever.

"Alright I'll help you two find-" I said before I was suddenly interrupted by the two Eevee's as they began to jump up and down cheering happily, then repeating "We're gonna find our parents!" over and over again.

"Well c'mon then." I sighed walking further down the path with the Eevee's following behind, more like hopping alongside me. Rolling my eyes and sighed I said. "Let's go you two. We'll find your parents in no time."

The two Eevee's continued to hop around me cheering loud enough that I couldn't quite hear the wind rustle through the tree's or other flying type Pokemon talk about whatever it is they talk about, just the sound of my footsteps and the Eevee's laughing. That is until the female Eevee stopped hopping and asked. "My name is Eevee. My brother over there has the same name as mine. What Pokemon are you? My brother and have never seen one like you before."

"I'm an Espeon." I replied. "My friends and others call me Espeon by my species name. Espeon's evolve from Eevee's when levelled up during the daytime with a high amount of friendship."

"Cool!" The Eevee brother beamed starring up at the sky ceasing his little hops. "When I grow up I wanna be a Geodude!"

The Eevee sister opened her mouth wide awestruck and gasped excitedly. "Neato! A Geodude, that's fantastic, why didn't I think of that? I already chose Milotic as my option." Her brother gasped and started to talk to his sister about all of the different Pokemon they wished they evolved into; pokemon from the Johto region, Unova, Pidgeot, Sylveon, a shiny Caterpie, a Ditto for transform reasons, and a Magikarp for some reason. I didn't call out on them saying they could only evolve into one out of the many Eeveelution lines there are. They are still young so… why not dream a little?

* * *

 ****

 **Small River**

We found ourselves at a small river just off midway of the trail and into the tree's. I had never seen this small river before or knew there was one here, but if we did know this river was here back then, I believe me and Eliza would've spent time here than the trail. The crystal clear water flowed gently through the forest, so clean looking, so refreshing I was feeling a little thirsty and so I walked over and took a drink from it. After drinking from the river, I looked down at the river to see it had curved through the forest. The two Eevee siblings were jumping over the river back and forth almost slipping into it a few times but easily got back up.

Tilting my head up at the sky and closing my eyes feeling the sun's warmth on my fur, it took me back to that time I was last here. It felt as if I were an Eevee again just enjoying my time without a care in the world.

"Hey, like what are you three even doing here?!" Opening my eyes and turning my head, I saw a Beedrill flying above the ground with an angry look at us. "Like seriously bruh, this is my territory!" Oh and by the way, this guy speaks like some kind of surfer dude you would hear in some cartoon or movie set on a beach or something… or maybe 'Michelangelo' from **'Teenage freaky thuggish Squirtle's'**. The two Eevee siblings quickly ran together behind a large rock at the sight of Beedrill, leaning their heads out from the rock a little to watch.

"First of all; we didn't know this river was anyone's territory. Second; we are just stopping here momentarily until we catch our breath first. I am just helping these two Eevee's back there and help find their parents." I said to him as he lowered his glare a little. I didn't want to fight him, I just wanted to help find and return these Eevee's to their parents and find Zackary before the portal closes, being all aggressive around this wouldn't make things better. "Listen;" I said quietly but calmly at the Beedrill hoping my tone of voice would somehow help reduce the chances of him getting all angry and raising the chances of him fighting us. "We'll only stay here for 5 minutes no less. Once our time is up you'll never see us again. Please, these Eevee's are just looking for their parents. Let them rest up before we go."

And then the Beedrill sighed and told us to take as much time we wanted. Rest up, drink as much water as we wanted, and eat as many berries we wanted whilst resting on the nice cool grass underneath the warm sun… But wait a sec; no, that part didn't happen at all. Here's what happened instead; The Beedrill glared at me some more with his red eyes and yelled angrily. "Like, this is totally uncool! You three gotta leave otherwise I'll have to use my Twineedle attack to get your sorry hides outta my zone!"

The Beedrill yelled as he tried to stab at me with his stingers, some of the attacks scratched and stabbed at me but they weren't deep enough to cause any serious harm, although I was worried that I might be poisoned with each Twineedle he used... now that I realized it, Twineedle was the only attack he ever used… again, and again… I didn't know if he was trying to poison me by using Twineedle endlessly then use a different move or that _was_ his only move.

Wanting to get away from his seemingly endless attacks, I jumped back a little from his attacks but upon landing I managed to slip on a wet rock near the river falling on my side allowing the Beedrill enough time to get close and attack me again with another set of Twineedle attacks. "Espeon!" I heard the Eevee sister call out to me from the rock they were still peeking their heads watching the fight.

" _What the heck am I doing here anyway?"_ I thought using Protect to shield myself from the Beedrill's attacks. _"I should've just continued down the damned trail instead of helping them and I would've been in Iki town by about now. Probably hanging out with Zackary until we can leave this stupid timeline…"_ I glanced over my shoulder at the Eevee siblings peeking their heads out from the rock, from what I can tell by the looks on their faces they looked scared, worried. _"No… I shouldn't think like that. If I hadn't said yes on helping them find their parents, it might've been them in this situation I am currently in right now. I gotta help them. So why am I allowing this stupid bug to overcome me? I will not let this bee defeat me!"_

"Like seriously, are you even- Arghh!" The Beedrill yelped when one of his wings were bent back by my Psychic to the point of almost snapping off of his back. "DUDE, STOP!" He shouted ending with three exclamation marks. But before he could say anything else, I used Hyperbeam at him sending him flying off above the trees and disappearing up into the sky.

"Yay!" The Eevee siblings cheered happily as they ran out from behind the rock and hugging me with their forelegs. "You beat him; you really are the best Espy!" The sister exclaimed pressing her paw against one of my wounds caused by Beedrill. Despite the pain, I ignored it feeling happy myself for protecting them against a Michelangelo-like talking Beedrill.

* * *

 ****

 **Mahalo Trail**

We quickly returned to the trail hopping and cheering with excitement over the victory against the Beedrill… only it was the Eevee siblings doing all of that while I just slightly limped behind the two watching them laugh and play together by jumping up on fallen logs and small rocks pretending there were lava beneath them often saying "Don't step on the hot lava, it burns. Ouchy" and "Beware of the Lave Demon. Danger."

The two continued to play like this for a while pretending that this 'Lava Demon' grabbed the brother Eevee and bursting out the names of moves an Eevee couldn't learn; 'Fly' 'Flamethrower' 'Surf' mimicking each move as if they were really using them. Their game ended with the victory of the defeat of the lava demon, but it wasn't just them fighting this demon, it was an Espeon assisting them on their travels in search for their allies once thought lost in a great battle of heroes against villains.

"Wowie, that was so much fun!" The Eevee sister laughed along with her brother. "Lava demons, chasing fairies and teaming up with 'totally cool dudes'" The two laughed together imitating the Beedrill another time with 'totally radical' causing them to laugh more to the point that it hurt their cheeks.

They really were a lively pair to travel with. Even through our little 'quest' together was almost at an end, I was going to miss them. Suddenly we heard a loud voice I had thought we heard the last of coming from the top of the trees.

"Like, you totally thought you three had seen the last of me? Seriously dudes, you were like totally wrong!" Looking up I saw flying above the tree's the same 'What up dude' Beedrill glaring at us again.

"Is anyone else getting annoyed by the way he talks? Cause I'm like totally annoyed dudes." I asked glaring back at him. "Cause I can easily pull off your wings if you don't get the message and leave us alone and go back to your territory!"

"Using that move on me, sending me flying above the trees sending me far away from my own territory really did a number on me, dude. Like, it was totally uncool and painful when I hit the ground… that is why I got myself some hombres to help me out to take you guys out, and not in a nice date kind of way." After he said that, a large amount of other Beedrill's emerged from the trees everywhere surrounding us all with slightly the same annoying glare as this stupid Beedrill only not as annoying as his. "Seriously dudes, you really messed up on encountering the likes of me"

I was starting to get annoyed at him. All I wanted was just to rest up for only a little while, but of cause no. I was a Psychic type and he was a bug type, one of my weaknesses. Luckily I defeated him before he could inflict poison on me, if he did than I wouldn't be standing up right now… probably blacked out. "Let me make this clear to you." I said loud enough for every Beedrill that surrounded us could hear.

"I only wanted to rest at the river for only a little while. And after resting up we would get up and walk away and you would never see us again. Please, I do not wish to fight you, I'm sorry if I have made you angry and upset because of my trespassing, and I am sorry for attacking you when I did Beedrill… or whatever you call yourself. We did not know it was yours, so please, go back to your territory!" there was a long and uneasy silence. The Beedrill's looked over at one another for a while.

I couldn't defeat them all if they decided to attack, sure I could take on some of them but it wouldn't be enough to defeat them all. I would probably die here and… looking back at the Eevee's hiding within a bush off the trail, I was worried for them. I wanted to help them reunite with their parents again… I wanted the Beedrill's to finally understand that I didn't mean to cause any harm, they could then fly off away together while we could move on down the trail.

The Beedrills began to laugh startling the Eevee's I heard from the bushes whimpering. I thought they were laughing at the entire situation and that they knew all about the stupid Beedrill's quick to anger. "Like are you for real dude? You can beg all you want, but you should not have messed with the likes of us Beedrill's. we are gonna have to teach you a lesson. Especially those Eevee's hiding away in that bush behind you." The annoying Beedrill said laughing again with a 'He..He..He' kind of laugh. Now I wish I had pulled off his wings when I had the chance. Yeah I know it's a dark thing to say, but c'mon, if you were in my shoes you'd probably say the same thing.

And then all of a sudden without warning or some quote like 'Cowabunga!' from the annoying Beedrill or 'Let's totally waste these dudes!' before all of the Beedrill's quickly flew directly at me and attacked with, you guessed it…X-Scissor, well all of them did except the single move only Beedrill using Twineedle again and again.

It wasn't only X-Scissor they used; they used the move Pin Missile trying to fire the needle-like projectiles at me, like trying to avoid getting wet whilst walking out in the rain without an umbrella. I used Protect to shield myself from the attacks, but because of the Beedrill's attack from before I was still weak, and fighting against bug types when I am a Psychic type was making it so much harder than it was.

And then it happened, I lost focus and my Protect shielding me from their attacks began to fade away leaving me open to their continuous attacks. A few Beedrill's flew down at me and attacked me with X-Scissor again and again, followed by so many Pin Missile's hitting from many Beedrill's me so many times. And then one of the Beedrill's charged at me and stabbed me in the back with one of its stingers as it glowed a dark purple. I could feel throughout my entire a somewhat burning sensation that made me feel sick as if I was going to vomit at any moment… I was finally poisoned, but the Beedrill's didn't let up with their attacks, they continued and I began to grow weaker and weaker until I fell to the ground trying to summon up the last remaining energy I had left to use Protect, just to give me a chance to… I don't know; plan my next attack or escape. But I couldn't, I was too weak.

"Espeon!" I heard the Eevee sister call out to me from the bush. She tried to run to help me, but was held back by her brother. "Sis, don't go out there. There are too many of them!"

"But she's hurt, we have to do something." The Eevee said desperately as she tried to free herself from her brothers grasp "What then?" The brother asked watching as the Beedrill's continued to attack me until I blacked out.

 **Espeon Retires. (Unable to battle)**

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard a voice I never heard before, it was female. "Can you hear me?" I couldn't feel any pain on my body. I opened my eyes to see a female Sylveon looking down at me applying some kind of paste on my wounds. Next to her was a male Umbreon crushing some berries with his paws on a large leaf, I wasn't sure what kind of berries he were crushing, but whatever this paste was the Sylvoen was applying to me, I felt better. "Me and Umbreon were out walking in the forest and saw the Beedrill's attack you. We fought them off and we were able to heal you up with these berries."

Sitting up I found myself still on the Mahalo Trail just off the path. The Eevee siblings where nowhere in sight, not in the bushes they were hiding in or peeking their heads out from behind any rock or tree that I could see. "W-where are they?" I asked, the Umbreon assumed I meant the Beedrill's and said they quickly escaped after half of their numbers had been defeated by the two.

"N-no… not them, I was travelling with two young Eevee's." I said feeling slightly dizzy. I was worried about them, little ones that they are and fearing that they might be in danger i tried to stand up. but the pain i had felt not too long ago quickly returned causing me to fall to my side again. "T-they were hiding in a small bush when the Beedrill's attacked… I was trying to help them find their parents." Then I realized that since this Umbreon and Sylveon were obviously Pokemon of the eeveelution family, i thought that these two might be there parents. i mean it had to be since they were the only eeveelution pokemon beside me that i have met so far in this chapter, so I had to ask. "Hey um… did you two lose any Eevee's recently?"

Both of them looked at each other sadly and shook their heads. It was the Sylveon who spoke first and said. "Not anymore…" before she could say anything else we heard rustling through the bushes at the other side.

Relieved, I saw the two Eevee siblings emerge from the bushes with the brother covered in leaves on his little head, both of them smiled and ran up to us with the biggest smiles I ever saw on the Eevee's during our time together. "Mommy, Daddy!" They both cheered excitedly.

"What?" I heard as the Sylveon gasped stepping back at the sight of the two Eevee's smiling at them. "B-but that can't be… they can't be them!"

" _So these are there sibling's parents then? How nice, the 4 of them are together again."_ I thought as I watched the two Eevee's stop just in front of their parents with the same smile. Their parents however didn't look relieved in the slightest, they looked shocked… scared even. _"Why are they reacting like that? Are they glad to see their children again all safe and sound?"_

"Mommy, daddy, we were searching all over for you." The Eevee brother said smiling at his parents. "Espeon found us further up this trail; she said she would help us find you." The siblings tried to come up and hug their parents, but they immediately back away from them. "W-what's wrong? Mom, dad, it's us."

"T-this is impossible…" The Sylveon whispered "Y-you can't be here… y-you both drowned years ago. We buried you both ourselves! T-this can't be real…"

"What's going on?" I asked still sitting down and still slightly dizzy. "What do you mean they died years ago, they are right there. I touched them and they are not ghosts… oh my god, I didn't mean to say it like that!"

"T-they drowned in a river a few years ago." The Umbreon said sadly as a tear trickled down his cheek. "We… brought them out and…buried them. I don't understand how they can be here now, they're dead."

All of a sudden, a strange mirage-like wave surrounded the two Eevee's. something that startled all of us, but also opened my eyes at the sudden realization, the strange mirage-like wave I had seen before, I had seen every time Anomalies where about to fade. The two Eevee's were anomalies. But before I could react, try to defend myself and the Umbreon and Sylveon if the two decided to attack them, they spoke.

"We knew we were dead long before you found us on the trail, Espeon. We know what we are, and you know what we are too. We just wanted to find our parents and say goodbye to them. We're sorry we didn't tell you about what we really are Espeon. It was fun, right?" The brother Eevee said looking up at me with a warm smile.

"Mommy, daddy, we're sorry for leaving you. We're so happy we could see you again, mom, dad… if only for one last time." The Eevee's closed their eyes before completely fading. "Goodbye."

"No…Don't go! P-Please don't go!" The Sylveon cried as she tried to reach out to them with her paw, but the Eevee's had faded completely. "K-kids… *sniff*" She started to cry. The Umbreon walked up beside her allowing Sylveon to cry into his chest.

I wanted to say something to them, but I couldn't find the right words to say to them, I only watched them crying as they closely held one another with their paws. Before I walked away, I glanced back to them and said almost like a whisper "I'm sorry…" I wasn't sure if they heard me or not. I had to leave. I felt as if me bringing the Eevee's to them reopened old wounds. No one should ever have to go through something like that twice, especially if it involves someone they love.

* * *

Before I arrived at Iki Town, Zackary and the others had already defeated the anomaly within the timeline, which explains why the Eevee's faded unexpectedly when they finally met their parents. Bent explained that all of us were somehow separated when we exited through the portal. Both Zackary and Lisa easily found one another quickly while Bent caught up about 20 minutes before I found them in town. Since the anomaly threat was over and done with, we walked back to the portal to head on back to Pewter city.

Thinking of what Happy told us about how the anomalies were once human and Pokemon after dying or something like that, I thought about the two Eevee's I met. Out of all the anomalies we have met, they don't talk or show any emotion, they just attack whatever they can. Were those anomalies taking form of the Eevee's just imitating their previous life? Or where they truly the Umbreon and Sylveon's children here that this was a way so they could say their last goodbye's to their parents before fading to where ever it is anomalies fade to?

To be continued...

* * *

 ****

 **Trivia:**

Originally in this chapter, Espeon was supposed to meet a future and past version of herself within the same timeline to take down an anomaly together. But this chapter seemed familiar to an early chapter when the group had to travel back and forth to defeat the anomaly on a space station.


	32. Chapter 32 Under our Noses

Chapter 32 - Under our Noses

* * *

 **Pewter City – Savior HQ – Dining Hall**

We had arrived a few hours ago from the portal just outside Pewter city were we saw about five armed Savior agents guarding at the front gate, last time we were here, there were at least twelve guarding this gate.

The city had only about sixty five agents left in total, all working nonstop to stop the anomaly crisis and to save their families and friends. Only two or three other agents tried to contact the other buildings, other cities to reach out to anyone to help them, but all we ever received was nothing but silence.

Except there was only one three days ago, there was contact from other Savior agents all the way in Saffron City saying that there are ten survivors attempting to reach Pewter to assist us with the time crisis. We couldn't risk sending any agents in to go and find them; all we had to do was to wait and hope they would arrive. Three days ago since we had contact with other agents… and so far nothing but silence.

In the dining hall of the Pewter city Savior building was me sitting at a very large rectangular table with Espeon and Lisa sitting at both sides of me, Brent sitting next to her, Reiko, Sophia, and Jim sitting opposite from us discussing about the anomalies, the knights, and of course Infinite; who he is, where he is, and what he wants.

"Sixty five Savior agents are now left within the Savior's…" Jim sighed as he started slouching at the table. "…Last week we had almost more than a hundred employees working here, crowding elevators, taking up spaces at the dining hall, *sighs* now this building, this city and beyond has become almost deserted-like. We had contacted others from Saffron city not long ago… but after that we received only dead silence."

"Maybe we should go out to Saffron city and search for anyone left. I mean it is almost a 4 hour drive up there," Reiko suggested almost about to stand up as if she would go out herself to do it. "If we get a handful of volunteers and access to a car, we'll be back by 7 PM if we go now."

"What if there is a large wave of those anomaly freaks out there?" Brent asked crossing his arms. "Sure you could send out the best Savior agents here along with their Pokemon, take a good of supplies for the road and back… but you may lose a lot more, maybe even fail and lose our supplies in the process." Reiko opened her mouth to respond to Brent, but he held up his hand before he continued. "Now I am not saying that we should just forget about those guys out there, I am just saying we can't risk it. Right now, we have to work as hard as we possibly can to stop these anomaly freaks before they destroy everything that we hold dear. Those guys out there, they are Savior agents. We somehow always manage to stand right back up when overcome by large amounts of enemies. I am certain they'll make it, so right now we need to focus on the mission."

"I know that, but the others…" Reiko leaned her head down on the desk thinking of the other members we couldn't risk anymore agents and our supplies to go out and find. Me, Espeon, Lisa and Brent had to rest up before we had to go back into the time dimension and continue our search for Infinite, wherever he was.

"Yo, Jim. You mentioned before about the devices you made not too long ago. What was that about again?" Brent asked Jim before sitting up straight and placing a small slim rectangular device on top of the table. "You say it had something to do with them portals?"

"You mean this?" Jim said staring down at the device he placed on the table in front of him. "Yeah, it was something I had developed back during the first couple of months when the portal showed up followed by the anomalies soon after. This device here is one of many I have created to help detect where Infinite may be."

"We managed to scan the data off of a live anomaly before it was defeated; this allowed us to search for anomalies within each portal in time. Over a couple of thousand of time portals have been scanned on hope of finding Infinite's signal or any of the other knights out there… and so far we have nothing but the minor Anomalies we are used to." Most of us sighed leaving us unsure where to go from that. That is until Jim revealed one more thing about the time portals. "But there is something we have discovered, it was right under our noses from the very beginning. All this time we have scanned each time portal we can within the Time Dimension, but never had we scanned the actual dimension itself. The anomaly detector scanned a very interesting signal within the Time Dimension, a signal so powerful beyond any anomaly we have ever encountered. We believe Infinite is within that dimension somewhere… but how do we get to him? We also believe one of those portals within that dimension may lead us to him."

"What, do you mean we'll just have to enter each portal we can until we find the one with Infinite in?" Espeon asked gritting her teeth. "I don't know how much of that stupid dimension you have explored through, but we have walked through so many portals it seems endless. Like, what if the only way to get close to this Infinite guy is by some other means? Hacking the system to get 99 master balls? A soft reset? Collecting them all? Exposing every single one of those nurse Joy's secret as being clones of the first real one before she was killed in a horrible nursing accident I can't say because of the T rating this story has, so the clones continue on the originals dream to care? Fighting missingno?"

"We don't know how yet…" Jim said before sighing. "All we know is that there is a strong signal within that dimension. Still, his exact location remains a mystery."

Suddenly, the doors of the dining hall burst open as two armed Savior agents entered. One of the agents shouted out, his voice echoed throughout the hall. "Anomalies have been sighted just right outside the city. We are calling for all available members of the Savior's to help fight them off before they reach the city." followed by an alarm and then gunfire from outside the building.

But before we could go, the other agent standing next to him ordered me, Jim and Sophia to head over to the bunker to protect the other members of the Savior's while the others fight against the anomalies. "Zack, why not release your Pokemon to assist the others against the anomalies? They won't have much use in the bunker. Where we are going, we'll be alright there. They'll have much better use out fighting against the anomalies." Sophia suggested causing Espeon beside me to tilt her head to the side before I heard utter under breath an audible despite the loud alarm still going. 'What?'

"She does have a good point!" Brent said in a loud over the alarm. "The bunker is the safest place within the building. You can leave us with your Pokemon, we can handle these freaks!"

"Okay, be careful out there." I said handing Brent all of my Poke balls. Together with the others, Brent, Lisa, Reiko both headed out of the dining hall and followed the agents making their way over to assist the others on their fight against the anomalies outside the building.

"Zackary, do you want me to stay with you guys just in case something w-" Espeon said before she was cut off by Sophia kneeling down beside her and speaking over her.

"Don't worry Espeon. This bunker is safe and free from any fighting from the anomalies. Join your friends outside the city and help them there." Sophia smiled and lightly tapped Espeon's nose with her index finger, something which caused her to flinch her head back at her touch and immediately cast a glare at her.

"Okay, fine." Espeon shrugged before she ran towards the door following the others out. As she arrived at the door, she glanced back at Sophia now standing up and facing away from her and at us now telling us to hurry over towards the bunker until the attack had ended.

* * *

 **The Savior's HQ – Unknown Location**

Inside the bunker me, Jim and Sophia sat on the benches set up in the center of the room. Beside the benches there were a few desks with computers at the side, 10 bunk beds and only a few cupboards filled with supplies and weapons we may need next to them. The room was just a white squared room that could hold up about 20 people, maybe more.

The bunker was located within the basement level of the building, below the training floor. Even from all the way down here, we could hear gunfire and other loud noises. Sophia was sitting on one of the benches sorting out some documents she had taken out of her briefcase while Jim was stationed at one of the computers trying to access the footage of what was going on outside the building.

We had been in here for 20 minutes now, the fighting above continued as we waited until it had stopped. "Hey Zack." Jim called out from all the to the desk to me as I was sitting on one of the bunk beds. "Do ya know why they have brought me to the bunker instead of fighting against the Savior's?"

I stood up and walked over to him shaking my head. "Is it because you building a device to assist us on fighting the anomalies and without you we may never get the chance to stop Infinite?" I asked, he was surprised at that and scratched the back of his head.

"Well there is that too. It is true without me you guys wouldn't have known about the strong signal detected within the Time Dimension." Jim returned to the computer still trying to access the footage of what was going on outside. "But there is another reason I ain't on the front lines with our comrades." Jim swivelled his chair and lifted up his left leg and removed it, it was a prosthetic.

"Back in my day when I was still a Savior agent out on the fields participating within missions from region to region, I was a top notch agent well known throughout the region as 'Amazing Jim' the guy who could help with almost any mission." Jim said before he placed the prosthetic leg back on. "Then on a seemingly normal day walking through the streets I immediately woke up in hospital to find out that a truck tire burst causing it to collide with another car, and that car hit me… well it ain't pretty, but the car crushed my leg really badly, and so I have a new leg."

"After the accident my love for computers and inventing useful devices came into my life, or perhaps it found me since I did make this leg myself." He chuckled before cursing to himself after the computer declined him of entry onto a program. "I do miss going out on the field, but I think staying here building new and useful devices, and maybe for others like myself to build them arms or legs. I am currently trying to build a cybernetic arm and leg ya know."

"Maybe after completing that cybernetic leg you could go out on the field again?" I suggested. "Not anything serious like combat or heavy lifting, but maybe something small? Maybe the 'Amazing Jim' could renter the world again?"

Jim smiled staring down at his leg for a while before glancing over his shoulders back at me. "Heh, maybe someday kid, maybe someday." Jim looked back at Sophia reading from one of the documents. "Has Sophia helped you guys out with the history lessons when travelling through time?"

"Yeah, she has." I replied noticing she looked up from her documents at us. "Just enough information from the past on various points in time such as events, buildings and key people and Pokemon that helped form the world we live in now. They have been really helpful."

"D'ya hear that Sophia? You were complimented on your work. Guess all those late night visit's to the library floor these past few months weren't a waste after all." Her response to this was just a smile back before she continued to read through her documents some more. Jim stared at her for a short while before returning to the computer again to access the camera feed. "Sophia is a cute gal and all despite her lack of communication towards others. But open enough to her and she'll probably invite you to a party or 2… probably."

The lights of the bunker started to flicker and the computer Jim was using shut off entirely after we heard a loud explosion from above. The lights continued to flicker on and off, some lasting for a long time. I looked back at Sophia expecting to see her still on the bench only to see her now standing behind me, seeing her sneak up behind us surprised me at how silently she was now standing there. And the lights shut off leaving us in total darkness.

* * *

 **The Savior's HQ – Lobby – Espeon's POV**

As the last of the anomalies had fallen began the cleanup part of our task for today… yay(!) In that battle against the anomalies we lost 5 other Savior members and the thing is they didn't get attacked by a random anomaly finally jumping over the gate, nope. Instead they were the ones to decide to jump over the gate to take revenge for the fallen… which they lasted only 5 seconds before being overwhelmed by them all.

Walking back to the bunker with my good old pal Gardevoir with her book of her so-called exciting tales (Dictionary) talking nonstop about the letter 'V' and words beginning with that word… I wish I had brought Dewott with me instead of Bordevoir.

"'Vengeance' Ooh what a delightful word. Sounds powerful… Vengeance." She smiled whilst blushing and hugging her dictionary as if she were in love with the damned thing; then again she most likely is… okay… "'Vanity'… 'Very'… 'View' Oh gosh, Espeon isn't this book the best?"

"Y-yeah it's uh… r-really something cool I guess." I struggled to say feeling slightly defeated. It's nonstop with her dictionary craze. Standing inside the lobby now I thought about going down to the basement level of the Savior's to check up on Zackary. "C'mon you, let's go see if Zack and the others are alright."

Gardevoir quickly flicked through the pages of her book and showed me a word she pointed with her fingers; 'Yes' before returning to her endless reading rant over and over. I just rolled my eyes and smiled as hard as I could, trying to find something I could distract myself with until we reached Zack. But like her boring word by word explanation of the damned dictionary she was reading out loud to me or most likely herself, there were nothing but white walls and floors without any stain, scratch or anything to look at and think of for a while…

After what felt like an hour go by we finally reached the basement level within 10 minutes. Bordevoir hadn't shut up about her dictionary and I just finally managed to zone her out of my mind when I saw from the corner of the corridor just where the bunker was outside was Sophia in a new outfit rather than her plan blue suit and skirt attire I see her in, this new outfit was a thin white shirt (which was in my opinion the highlight of her new attire, *wink wink*) underneath a black leather jacket, camo pants and a belt with a gun, and a pair of black boots. We were about to turn the corner to greet her, but as we were about to greet her, that was when we heard her talk on her cell phone to someone.

"Yes, I have the boy… in the basement level of the building." I heard her say over the cell phone. Gardevoir still caught up in her dictionary reading world from the corner of my eye was still walking around the corner almost.

"Wait!" I whispered pulling her back with my Psychic; she almost dropped her precious book in the process. She held the book closer to her chest before she demanded to know why I pulled her back. With my paw I held it up to my mouth and shushed her before saying; "Sophia's just around the corner, she talking to someone."

"Um…" Gardevoir said before peeking around the corner at Sophia. "It's only Sophia, Espeon. What's wrong with talking to others on a plain old ordinary cell phone? Yawn. The path to future entertainment is within the dictionary."

"I don't care about some stupid plan; I am going to kill him." We heard her say over the phone from all the way here "Well come on over and stop me if you can, so screw you and your stupid plans." She shouted down the phone before hanging up the call and walking further down the corridor away from us.

We stayed peeking around the corner waiting and watching where she would go next until she finally reached and turned around at the end of the corridor. "Come on, let's follow her." I said walking faster down the corridor with Gardevoir following after.

"Espeon, what if Sophia is talking about something else? It may be we are looking at this the wrong way." She said quickly walking faster so she was at my side.

"Didn't you hear Sophia when she was talking on the phone? She is going to kill someone, and by someone she mentioned 'boy' so my guess is that she is obviously mentioning Zackary… since out of all of the 65- I mean 60 agents left there is no other 'boy' younger or near to his age." Gardevoir didn't talk after that, only moaned clutching the dictionary pressing against her chest. I had noticed Sophia before acting strange a few times, nothing on my level with the breaking the fourth wall going on, but the suspicious kind.

* * *

 **The Savior's – Basement Level**

I woke up to the sound of a door being opened in the darkness. I tried to move but I was restrained to a chair by a rope. I tried to call out but my mouth was covered over by some tape. The lights suddenly turned on and found myself sitting tied up on a chair in the center of the room with Jim beside me unconscious in a large storeroom full of large boxes full of supplies.

There closing the door behind her was Sophia taking out a gun from her pocket as she walked over to us. She stood in front of me and removed the tape from my mouth before turning to Jim and hitting him with the gun against his nose which I heard an audible crack as it broke it and caused him to wake up screaming through the tape, but was silenced as Sophia cocked the gun and aimed it at his forehead.

"I'd be quiet if I were you Jimmy dear." She smiled moving around us still aiming the gun pressed down against his head. "Loud noises scare me, and I may accidentally pull the trigger and kill you. So be quiet and listen and you'll understand why I am doing this to you both."

She walked in front of us still aiming the gun at us still smiling. "You see I originally wanted Zack down here alone tied up on the chair and you elsewhere Jim instead of the same room as us." She then pressed the gun against my forehead with her finger on the trigger. "But unfortunately Jim was brought along, so I had to alter my plans and bring both of you here before killing you both. So sad…"

She then leaned in and whispered in my ear still with that same smile, only it seemed like an evil smile if that made any sense… "Now you be a good boy and stay as quiet as you can possibly be, or I'll kill you now and be on my merry way." She then removed the tape my mouth and stuck it on top of Jim's head laughing as she did.

"Sophia, what are you doing?" I asked but was immediately silenced when Sophia covered up my mouth again but with her hand this time shushing me as she pressed the gun harder against my head.

"I thought I told you to stay quiet. But in answer to your question; before I joined the Savior's I used to work for Team Annihilation." She replied, her smile growing a lot wider. "But after YOU and your annoying friends took away the only family I had left in this world, I became sad, then lonely and then I became angry before I stopped and realized that I shouldn't be angry, because I came up with a plan, a plan to kill you thus blending into the background as the shy lonely little girl waiting for a chance to strike."

"Annihilation is gone." I glared at her, noticing her expression slightly change to being angry, but returned to that evil smile. "Annihilation was shut down and all of their members either ran away or were arrested. The anomaly crisis is still at large right now; if we ignore it then Infinite will win. Killing me won't change what happened to Annihilation, all that matters is to move on from all of this."

"You think I haven't tried to move on?" She snarled lowering the gun beside her hip growing angrier with each second. "I have tried moving on, but I cannot shake the thought from my mind that YOU and your friends Sakura Kanai and Isaac Anderson along with your stupid Pokemon destroyed my family. They were the only people in this world that found me when I was at my lowest, they saved me!"Sophia grabbed me by my hair and aimed the gun at my left eye. "You murdered the man I considered my father; Juro, he was the one who raised me like I was his." She let go of my hair and moved towards Jim removing his tape from his mouth and like with mine stuck it on top of his head.

"Sophia, Zack is right, forget this revenge. The annihilation problem is still at large, we need to work together to stop them, not fight against one another." He said before spitting out some blood to the side of him. "Annihilation was cruel, they murdered so many people and Pokemon, taking their bodies creating them into some kind of undead soldier for their army. Juro was about to kill everyone with that damned machine of his. If Zack and his friends never stopped him when they did, we wouldn't be having this conversation right about now."

Sophia just stared at him in silence, not smiling, not glaring, she was just staring at him calmly. "I thought we were friends, we joined the Savior's together you and I, Sophia. What happened to you?"

"I used you." She replied coldly "It was fun while it lasted, but it was all so I could get to this moment here; so I can kill Zack Raines before moving on to his Pokemon and friends before retiring peacefully knowing that my father's murderer is no more."

"Sophia… please don't do this. We can help you." Desperately Jim tried to talk some sense into her, trying to reach to her with his voice hoping that the old Sophia he knew since they joined together would return. But Sophia didn't, she instead smiled and aimed the gun at Jim's forehead.

Suddenly the door burst open, Espeon and Gardevoir entered and used Psychic to push Sophia away from us at a wall with a loud smack. But Sophia wasn't down completely; she tried to raise the gun to shoot at us, but Gardevoir moved in on her and instead of using any known move used by a Pokemon, she instead used her Dictionary whacking Sophia's head with her thick dictionary knocking her out interiorly.

Gardevoir then began to cry hugging the book before audibly rocking the dictionary back and forth apologizing over and over again for using it as a weapon. Espeon helped untie us and used the rope to tie up Sophia.

"You two alright?" Espeon asked placing a paw on my leg. I knelt down and said I was before stroking her head. We both looked up at Jim who walked over to Sophia just standing there before shaking his head muttering under his breath "Sophia, why?"

* * *

 **Savior HQ – Dorms**

3 hours later since me and Jim were finally freed by Espeon and Gardevoir from Sophia tying us to a chair in a storage room. Jim was still in the medical ward of the Savior's, his nose was broke pretty badly, but he'll be alright in time. Sophia was being locked up in one of the cells down in the basement section until the anomaly crisis was over and done with.

We were sat together on the beds in the dorm rooms we have stayed in since coming here. Latias was resting her head on my lap with the rest of her body on the bed. Before calling her out along with the others, she flew towards me hugging and crying after hearing about the kidnap and how Sophia almost killed us.

"I heard Jim was injured. How is he?" Lisa asked wrapping her arm around Gardevoir still 'grieving' over the small (large in her view) dent in her dictionary which she cradled in her arm covered in a bed sheet.

"A broken nose but he is alright… he hasn't said pretty much anything other than asking what will happen to Sophia now. Well I can tell you pretty much this; Sophia being held in one of the cells below will be locked up for a long time after all this is done and over with."

"And what of that Sophia bitch?" Espeon asked sitting up on the bed with a flick of her tail. "She was an Annihilation member all along and she slid right under our noses, she almost killed Zackary and Jim if me and Borde- I mean Gardevoir hadn't followed her when we saw her outside the bunker. I mean, who was it she was speaking to on that phone of hers?"

"We spoke to her before after she woke up from Gardevoir's attack. We asked if she was with anyone since Espeon mentioned that she saw her speak to someone else on her phone." Brent sighed, "So far she is refusing to admit that she was talking to anyone. Right now we are trying to find who it was she was speaking to, it may take a while because of the anomaly crisis currently going on."

"Jim mentioned before that the two of them were friends." I said remembering what Jim said to Sophia when we were tied up. "They joined the Savior's together. But why did she attack him when he had nothing to do with any of this?"

Brent shook his head. "To her, Jim was nothing more than a pawn in a game she played to get to you. She told us that she wasn't his friend and viewed him and all of us as scum that should be erased from this planet for what we did."

"And you think you know people. Sophia… you crazy psychotic bitch!" Espeon muttered before resting her head on top of the pillow.

I assumed that was my last time I would see an Annihilation member, I mean when Team Annihilation fell leaving most arrested and some on the run and not after finding out that Sophia was a member. I don't know what Sophia saw in Juro or how she could just accept the murders of both people and Pokemon to use for their army of the undead. I was shocked when I found out that she only used the others at the Savior's just to get to me and later Sakura and Isaac. I really thought she was on our side, not this…

But now we had to rest because tomorrow, tomorrow all remaining Savior members within Pewter City had to gather in the ceremony hall to discuss the final phase of the mission. The only thing we were told from Reiko about this final phase of the mission earlier before Sophia tied us up was; 'Once this phase begins, there is no return until the mission has succeeded.' I didn't know what she meant by that at first, but after some time that night thinking about those words, it was possible that because of the increase attacks of the anomalies, this present timeline was almost taken over by the anomalies. This was our final chance into the portals to find Infinite. We had to find him, end the time crisis once and for all.

To be continued...

 **Trivia:**

Sophia was instead hired by Requiem in the original draft for this story, her original agenda was to sabotage with the portal to prevent the four from travelling through time.


	33. Chapter 33 Real or Not

Chapter 33 – Real or Not 

* * *

**Pewter City – East Gate**

I woke up early that day to sit and watch the road at gate of the city leading towards route 03, a silent road no one had walked down or out of in almost a month. There were only 2 guards out here with me watching for any more anomalies or people and Pokemon that may show up but none ever did. The guards and I we didn't speak all that much, just the simple 'hi' and that was it.

I was sitting on the grass thinking of the meeting I had to go to. At sundown, all Savior members were instructed to meet up inside the ceremony hall to discuss the final phase of the mission, a phase many believe to be our last. It was the final push, our final chance at success in the mission to find and stop Infinite before the entire world is doomed to the anomalies. I wanted to stop Infinite, not just because he and his army of anomalies and knights have taken away so many people and Pokemon to where it is they are taken, but to help save my sister and mom… I hadn't seen or heard from them ever since I left Unova; they were the only family I had left, I didn't want to lose them. This dream world the knights and Requiem claimed that will happen; to live in a world without fear or loss will soon exist… I didn't believe that. There was definitely something more to this 'goal' of theirs that we don't know yet. How long would it take for us to find it, if we could?

"Hey look!" one of the guards spoke up using his binoculars to look further ahead. I stood up when I noticed movement in the distance coming our way. It was a large white truck from what I could tell from all the way here. Looking over at the guard holding the binoculars he began to smile. "I don't believe it, it's them!"

"What?" Said the other guard confused and nabbed the binoculars out of the other guard's hands and used them to look through them to get a closer look at the truck approaching us. Just like with the other guard he smiled and cheered. "Reinforcements! Haha!"

From out of the passenger's seat window I could see someone wave at us. When the truck finally reached the gate and stopped, the passenger rolled down the window smiling. "Boy, are we glad to see you guys still kicking it! Most of us thought you guys lost to those skinny monsters!" He laughed earning a few chuckles from the guards.

"Yeah right, as if we would be defeated by those monsters! We ain't goin' down that easy, and there is no way we're letting you guys get all the glory for defeating Infinite!"

The driver banged on the truck with his hand to signal for the others in the back to get out. "The others back here need some food, medical supplies and warm beds, plus a hot nurse for Jesse here to look after his chipped finger nail." the Driver laughed patting the passenger.

The truck doors opened from the side sliding open as four people emerged, Savior agents two I recognized… and the others I knew well. "Cleo, Rhys!" I exclaimed running up to them surprised to see them after so long.

"Zack!" Cleo said almost giggling as she hugged me and I hugged her back. "I missed you. It's great to see you again." Rhys smiled as he stood there watching us in a long hug that felt like it lasted for an hour… in the midst of the hugging, I think I heard one of the guards behind us whistle and another saying 'get a room you two' it was great seeing them again… it was great.

* * *

 ****

 **Pewter City – Science Museum**

The 3 of us decided to walk around the city together before the meeting began. Since we had a few hours left by ourselves we could freely do whatever we wanted; movies, arcades, games or just wander a museum. The Pewter city Museum was a popular place for tourists to go to for many reasons; in the space section it had a large telescope people could look into (at night), a large collection of rare and unique fossils of old Pokemon, and it had the largest collection of geodes within the region. Rhys and Cleo later explained that their presence her was not random, they were in fact called upon to Pewter city to assist us in our mission against the anomalies a month ago. But because of the large amounts of anomalies creeping into our timeline and attacking whoever or whatever it could find became difficult for the Savior reinforcements to travel to the city. Rhys and Cleo came to the city with 6 other members from the Unova, Hoenn and the Johto region… there were 68 travelling originally, most wiped out by the anomalies, others deserted to be with their families.

"So let me get this straight! You and your friends whom I might add include a talking female Espeon travel through a portal to a random point in time to fight these monsters called anomalies?" Rhys asked scratching the back of his neck confused at the whole ordeal.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." I replied walking with Cleo and Rhys through the museum until we eventually reached the rock section of the building, no doubt it was Cleo's doing to walk us towards this section of the museum when we were originally going to go to the astronomy section, sneaky. "You two should see it; the Time Dimension, what it's like to go through each portal, the different points in time we have been to learning about their culture and what it was like or will be like to be living in those times."

"Sounds like you have been on quite an extraordinary adventure. We would be down to joining your team if you got room for us." Rhys smiled. "Although we have to admit, none of us have any Pokemon with us, but we could find some way to help out; carry supplies, heal up Pokemon when needed, you name it we'll help out… just please don't leave us here to do nothing but computer work all day!"

"Alright, I'll talk with the others to see if it will be alright." I said. "I'm pretty sure this final phase we'll learn of soon may involve everyone in the team. But you may be working at the computer part of the mission." Rhys groaned being patted on the back by Cleo.

"I'm pretty sure we can sweet talk Hiliary into letting us travel through time with you." Cleo smiled. "Ohh, maybe we could travel into the distant past and check out some of the amazing rock formations while we fight anomalies together." Now that I think about, Cleo's love of rocks was the same as Gardevoir's unusual love for dictionaries. _"Perhaps they are related"_ I thought hiding a smile. _"I wonder when I introduce her to Gardevoir she may see the familiarity?"_

"Isn't this place pretty neat? There are so many geodes just sitting here. C'mon, let's take a closer look you two." She said before running further inside to get a closer look at the geodes in the display cabinets along the wall.

"Yo Zack!" Rhys whispered smiling as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Now is your chance to totally ask Cleo to go out with you."

"What?" I asked now getting embarrassed. I put both of my hands inside my pocket and looked away. "What are you talking about?"

"C'mon, it ain't a secret you like Cleo, and you totally have an attraction for her. I have seen the way you have looked at her." Rhys snickered. "So go ask her out before some other loser takes her. Ask her by telling her this 'Hey girl, let's go out some time. You dig?' and she'll be all over you in a matter of seconds."

"I am not saying 'that' to her… I uh," I lifted my head up to where Cleo stood. She was kneeling down in front of an exhibit reading the info sheet about the rocks. It was true that I did like Cleo, she was a good friend. But lately I started to have feelings for her. I didn't know how to do it, to tell someone else that I liked them, never happened to me before. But when she gave me that Driftveil city museum all access ticket now expired in Nuvema town before I had to leave for Castelia City for the mission, I thought that maybe I could try and do it then.

"Relax my man, I'll leave you two later on after the ceremony is finished and done with. You can ask her then." I was nervous at that, asking Cleo if she wanted to go out with me. Would she say yes like I hoped she would, or would she say no? I didn't want things to be awkward between us even if she did reject me. How would I say it? When was the perfect time to say how I felt? These were at least just a handful of questions compared to the many that were running through my mind, questions I couldn't find an answer to.

All I had to do was just go through today as normal as I could, hang out with her, play some games, and walk around with her and have fun like we used to during our time in Nuvema town. And afterwards, maybe the answers I was looking for would be right there.

And so we decided enough was enough of the museum for one day despite Cleo's refusal to leave to go to other places of actual fun we had to carry her out of there. The first place we went to was the arcades, no lines for the popular games and not crowded this was perfect for us.

Our first game we played was a game a really old game called 'Alley Brawler XII' playing as a jujitsu fighter named 'Why You' with Rhys playing as 'Aku Mar' We played the game a few time with me winning 3 out of the 7 games we played with Cleo cheering us on each time.

Our next game after that was air hockey with Rhys and Cleo while I was left at the side cheering them on. Although we would've like to play more of air hockey we could only play 1 game because the puck we used was stuck in the hole after Cleo had scored. We did try to get it unstuck by using pencils, straws and our fingers to get it loose… we tried that for 25 minutes… cool.

After that whole hockey puck problem we then moved on over to other games the arcade had to offer, a basketball game where we had to throw the ball into the hoops to earn score to win tickets, claw machines winning a few plush toys mostly the small ones like a life sized standard Poke ball, a Squirtle with a party hat, and a Voltorb keychain. We had to exchange the prizes ourselves since there were no staff members anywhere.

We couldn't go to the pizza place down the street from the Savior's building or watch the latest movie, so it was just a walk around the city and view the sights at art museums or take a tour of the Pewter city gym.

The longer we spent together, the more I thought about how I should ask Cleo to... go on a date with me? Or ask to go out with me? I didn't want to sound too rushed and straight to the point like that, I wanted to start off slow, move a little but slower but not too slow then when the timing was right I would pop the question; 'You busy next week?'

" _If she accepted, then Driftveil city museum rock exhibit all access would be our place to go… man that sounds boring and pricey… actually, now that I think about it, I think I will enjoy it, seeing fossils and some pretty neat rock formations thus learning about them in the process may be useful… I guess… hmm."_ I thought as we walked through the empty streets with both Cleo and Rhys. It would be a few more hours before the meeting began and after to talk with Cleo after. I still didn't know how to start it off, our conversation together which would lead into asking her out, but I still had time.

* * *

 ****

 **The Savior's HQ – Ceremony Room**

The meeting started and every Savior agent arrived on time including Lisa, Brent and Espeon sitting together on the mid left side. The room was a large rectangular room with a stage and podium up front with red velvet curtains with the Savior 'S' logo on them. There were many seats in the room about 60 each side, a left side and right side so there was enough room for all of us if not too many.

Me with Cleo and Rhys sat together at the back and waited as Hilary along with Jim waiting by her side walked up to the podium and spoke.

"My friends after a full day of discussing and thinking the mission over, Jim and I have deducted that it is time for us to initialize the final phase of the mission; Last Chance. What this means is that multiple members will travel through the Time Dimension and continue fighting the anomalies and to find and put a stop to this Infinite while those that remain must stay to ensure those travelling through time are kept supported." Hilary said before glancing over to Jim handing her a set of documents that she read from. "Soon… sometime tonight our sources say that a large army of anomalies is quickly approaching Pewter city, the city will be overrun by them…"

There was a small commotion amongst the members of the Savior's all shouting out while standing from their seats; 'What does that mean?' 'We can fight them!' 'We're not giving up!' so Hilary raised her hand to silence them and continued. "This is a force far too great for us to fight against, if we stay here we will quickly fall and Infinite will win."

"Once the members enter the Time Dimension… unfortunately you cannot return to Pewter city. It will be like the other time portals within the dimension, once the anomalies have taken that timeline there is no return." Hilary held out the document in front of her and assigned us between those that would stay and who we would team up with. I was teamed up with Lisa and Brent like before, and as for Rhys and Cleo… they had to stay here and help with support until the anomalies had arrived.

Most of the members of the Savior's argued about their assignments while some talked to one another about the decision. The members that would stay would have to deliver rations to those inside the Time Dimension until the anomalies came… I wasn't sure if we would succeed in the mission or not, i wasn't sure if we were just delaying the change of the world to one of an endless good dream of if what we are doing was getting us somewhere.

It wouldn't be long for everyone t start the final phase, I was going to be separated again from Cleo… succeed in the mission or fail, I had to tell her. Even if I did live in a dream world, it wouldn't be real; I wanted to tell her for real, right now. Rejected or not I had to know.

* * *

 ****

 **Pewter City – Fountain Square**

We found ourselves at the fountain somewhere in Pewter City around the street from the Savior's building and near to the Pewter Gym discussing our roles for the mission. None of us said that much as we sat together thinking of how we should wish ourselves good luck for the mission? Hope to see each other soon? We didn't know.

"So you are the boy that defeated Happy!" A voice echoed loudly around us. A large dark column of light appeared directly in front of us and a portal appeared and emerged a man in blue armor and cape fluttering through the wind. With a snap of his fingers the portal faded. "I expected a monster from what I was told, but this? You are nothing but a mortal child! Defeating Happy despite his immense strength, how did you accomplish this?"

"Who are you?" I asked backing up a little until my heels almost touched the fountain. "Are you one of the 4 knights working for Infinite?"

"I see someone has blabbed about us and who we work for… no doubt it was Happy, the young fool can't shut up about anything seeing all of this as a little game! I Anger am one of the 4 knights of Infinite, and I have come to tell you oh some *ahem* interesting things that will soon befall you and your comrades."

"In your future… you live a long life, and with that life you will know sadness, you will know lose, you will know loneliness. But why is it that you are alone in the future?" Anger asked, from here I could almost hear him chuckle under that helmet he was wearing. "It is because all of your allies, your friends, family and loved ones will die and you cannot do anything about it other than watch, leaving you alone with your memories of precious times long gone."

"When we entered the portal for the first time, we found ourselves outside a large tower, an old woman inside told me something similar. What does it mean? Why am I hearing this so-called future so many times now?" I asked, there were silence for a minute. All Anger did in that time was stare at me in silence, and then he replied.

"I do not know of this old woman you speak of, but I can tell you this; this is what your future will be like." He spoke pointing with his finger at me. "A world of sadness, lose and loneliness, watching those you care for die rendering you completely helpless to stop it. In Infinite's world, this can be avoided. So I ask of you kindly to allow yourself to give in to the new world Infinite is about to create for us, for all of us."

"No, that world you speak of, it won't be real. I want to do things I want to do for real, not fake."

"Very well then." "Why don't you use the exact same powers you used to defeat Happy with to defeat me, Zack Raines!" Mocked Anger raising both of his hands above his head and materialized in his palms were a set of 2 Poke balls not the standard ordinary ones or any I had seen before, but they were a strange glowing dark colored balls, black or just a really dark purple from where I was, and also they were transparent. He threw them both in the air and out came 2 Pokemon; A Glaceon and to my surprise a Latias, but they appeared much different than the usual ones you would see, red or shiny yellow feathers for Latias, and blue for Glaceon. Glaceon was covered in so many cuts all over its body, its eyes were completely white but looking at them a little more it was as if they were glowing. And as for Latias, its feathers were a dark purple with a large scar on its lower neck just above its chest. The Latias grinned at me as it levitated beside Glaceon staring blankly at me.

"Impressed by my Pokemon you see before you, boy?" Anger chuckled crossing his arms. "The Glaceon is my own before I joined Infinite's team, been with me since I was young… oh I remember those dreadful days. And what about the Latias you see before you? This is a brand new kind of anomaly Infinite has created; this is an anomaly taking on the form and personality of something or someone whoever they appear to will meet in the future. Now I don't know what this Latias means or why it is purple, but I can defiantly sense a great hatred and anger within it towards you Zack."

The Latias laughed drooling saliva a little as it widened its smile showing me its sharp teeth. "But do not worry, these special anomalies are not the real thing, only a… toned down copy of the original. Not as crazy like this Latias or as kind as friends or family the special anomalies can take form in, but nonetheless dangerous and with one task in their heads; to stop those trying to prevent Infinite from succeeding in his plans."

The Latias screamed aggressively as it charged right at me grabbing me by my shirt with its teeth and trying to scratch at my face with its claws, but surprisingly I managed to keep it away when grabbing its paws and pushing it away from me, because it was an adult sized Latias I thought I wouldn't be able to push it back for long, that I would find it difficult… but this, it was easy. It was as if I was pushing a balloon away for how light it was. Anger lifted up his hands and lightly chuckled, "Like I said before, they are toned down copies of the original. But boy do they contain a lot of power within them… powers they love to use before deceiving you." He laughed before the purple Latias quickly used Dragon Claw right at my chest. I could see the claws cut right into my chest… time had slowed down for me.

" _I-is this it?"_ I thought, my eyes still fixed on the purple Latias' claws cutting through my chest. _"But I… after all this time travelling through the portals, defeating waves and waves of anomalies and trying to find Infinite just to go down like this?"_ The attack knocked me back into the fountain, but I didn't feel anything after that, it was the same as ordinary anomaly attacks; no pain, only feeling slightly exhausted.

"Zack!" Rhys and Cleo shouted as they ran up and helped me out of the fountain ignoring that the Latias was levitating above us laughing.

"Aw, how disappointing! I assumed _the_ Zack Raines would put up so much more since he and his allies defeated Happy, but this doesn't even come close… disappointing!" Anger and the Purple Latias laughed and snapped his fingers again opening another portal behind him while the Glaceon used Ice Beam on us. Like with Latias' attack it didn't hurt, only made me feel exhausted, made me feel weaker. "But I suppose it isn't fair if you are fighting against me with this anomaly and my Glaceon while you are just mortal without any powers or any Pokemon with him. I would like to give you your Pokemon so we could have ourselves a fair fight… but when I see a chance at victory in front of me I take it!"

"Leave him alone!" Rhys shouted standing in front of us taking on the full effect of Glaceon's attack. "Zack isn't alone, we can take you on!"

"Really? Since when did you freaks gain a conscience? The first day, the first week, or perhaps it was as soon as you and the female reunited with Zack Raines?" Anger cocked his head as he stared at Rhys, he then commanded the Glaceon to stop the attack and for the purple Latias to return to his side. "What kind of game are you both playing at? Why do you get in my way? Is this act of friendship you are pulling some kind of plan set by Infinite?"

I didn't understand. What did Anger mean? "What's going on? Rhys, what does he mean?" I asked, Rhys slowly turned around looked and stared at me before turning away closing his eyes.

He remained silent for a while now. It was only after the Purple Latias laughed some more that he finally spoke, finally revealed something I never expected. "I… me and Cleo, we are… anomalies created by Infinite…"

"And not just any plain old anomalies created by Infinite. Oh no…" Anger added. "Cleo and Rhys are not based on any real person from a different timeline, they were created to spy on you, to prevent you and your team from stopping Infinite so he could succeed in his task. And from the looks of it, the tools, they did a splendid job at it." Anger held his hands together and said in a mocking way before laughing loudly. "*ahem* 'Oh Zack, let's go to a rock exhibit to see some beautiful rocks.' How pathetic that this boy assumed these freaks were his friends, that they were real."

Cleo stood up and walked beside Rhys. The 2 then turned their backs to me and faced Anger. "We are his friends. And our time together wasn't a fake friendship, it was real." Said Cleo preparing to charge right at Anger with Rhys. "Mock us all you want, hurt us all you like, but we are not tools, and we will not go down as such!"

Anger chuckled shaking his head "Bah! What can the likes of freaks such as yourselves do to the likes of-" Anger was suddenly cut as both Rhys and Cleo ran at Anger. I shouted their names trying to stop them as they ran, then I saw them run, how fast they were running, it was as if they were running like trained athletes, I was surprised at this, even more surprised when they evaded the attacks from both the purple Latias and Glaceon. When they finally reached Anger, Rhys grabbed him and somehow managed to tackle him to the ground and Cleo from the tips of her fingers shot some kind of dark energy at Anger causing him to shout out in pain trying to break free from their grips.

"Get your hands off me you pathetic freaks!" Anger grunted after being injured by Rhys and Cleo's attacks? I had seen anomalies before use the same kind of attacks used against Anger. I didn't know how I felt seeing them like this or knowing that they were anomalies, our enemy… but none of that mattered to me, they were still my friends. I had to help them.

Standing up and jumping out from the fountain, I ran towards Anger before picking up a trashcan lid to… I don't know; see how affective it is against him, probably not much but I had to try something. The Glaceon turned as it noticed me running towards Anger, but before it could react, the purple Latias shoved it aside with Psychic before charging towards me making that same high pitched scream it made before it attacked. Moving the trashcan lid in front of me as a shield using it to defend myself from its upcoming attack, but the only help I got from this 'shield' was from only one attack, another Dragon Claw as it smashed it to pieces leaving me standing there still holding the handle.

The Latias didn't attack immediately after, it just levitated in front of me grinning widely inching closer towards me holding up its claw at me trying to stab me towards my heart.

Anger had managed to push Cleo off of him and grabbed Rhys by the throat strangling him as he stood up. "Rhys!" Cleo reached out to him but was then attacked by the Glaceon using another Ice Beam at her.

Anger laughed still strangling Rhys lifting him up off his feet. "Hah, you pathetic fools are nothing but amateurs pretending to be real. You both act as if you are truly in pain yet you are just imitating it like a fake would. You both act as if you actually care about one another, that you are friends when in reality you are just imitating that too!" He laughed tightening his grip around Rhys' neck.

Cleo still beign attacked by Glaceon's Ice Beam crawled towards Anger and shot a dark ball from her hand into Anger's stomach. Anger let go of Rhys falling to the ground. Quickly gasping for air he used his powers to push Anger into the portal, but he wasn't pushed in completely, his upper body was outside of the portal while the lower part of his body was already inside.

"Cleo, we have to shut this portal down." Rhys shouted back at Cleo. The two stood together in front of the portal, using the same dark energy they used to attack Anger with they succeeded on shutting down the portal… but in a really messed up kind of way since Anger was cut in half leaving behind his upper body. There were no blood or organs pouring out, it was just dark like it had been burnt.

The Glaceon and Latias moved in to attack Rhys and Cleo to protect their master, but before they could touch them, they broke apart into thousands or perhaps millions of pieces before they had faded into nothing.

Suddenly, a bright white light engulfed us. I tried calling out to Rhys and Cleo, but everything was silent.

* * *

Everything had been engulfed in light, just like with Happy after he was defeated we saw something, a vision of his past life before he became who is now. I saw a town with a large clock tower in the center. I then saw a tall skinny teenager, dark long hair surrounded by other people his age in a classroom. A girl with the same colored hair as him approached him, they seemed to be a couple as it then showed the 2 of them lying on the grass together, watching movies, and having a team Pokemon battle against other people. But then the scene changed to the outside of the clock tower with the teen kneeling down on the ground crying. The girl was laughing at him with the other teens from before laughing with her. Words suddenly appeared around him 'Used' 'Tricked' 'Pathetic' from what I gather is that the teens used and tricked him, I wasn't sure why they would do that.

The teen's sadness then turned to anger, he grabbed his Pokeball and called out a Glaceon and commanded it to attack them all. Then the scene changed to the inside of a jail but not before showing his arrest crying and shouting at the death of his Glaceon by the police. The teen alone in his cell sliced his neck up with a knife he managed to take from a cafeteria. Before death, he remembered the faces of the other teenagers laughing at him and saying those things to him, the memory of his Glaceon dying repeated over and over again, he felt anger build up inside him. He was then pulled inside a portal and his entire body was surrounded by light briefly before it faded revealing he was now suited up in armor. Then he became Anger one of the 4 knights and an agent of Infinite.

The scene then faded as the light surrounding me disappeared until I found myself back at the fountain in Pewter city. The portal was gone, but it left behind Anger cut in half and still alive.

"Not bad… k-kid!" Anger gasped laughing a little. "Never thought I would fall to the likes of you… or should I say by the hands of my own comrades… tricky move played anomalies… I have been bested, defeated… but I do not fear, soon all will be reborn again into a new world without fear, sadness, pain or loss… Infinite will succeed in the recreation of the world… I know he will succeed…"

"What I said… b-before about your future, Zack." Said Anger lifting up his hand to point at me with his finger. "It is true what will happen to you if you should continue to fight against Infinite and d-defeat him… life of watching those you c-care for suffer and losing t-those you love by things you cannot stop. So if you w-wish to live in that world…" He was about to snap his fingers before he said those words that I still remember to this day. "This is the beginning of your world Zack Raines, watch helplessly as your friends including those anomaly traitors DIE!"

Anger snapped his fingers as he began to fade away himself. It was only after his hand fell to the ground, from the corner of my eyes I noticed my friends Rhys and Cleo were also fading. "No!" I shouted running up to them attempting to grab them with both my hands… but my hands had gone through them like they weren't even there. But there fading away wasn't the only thing that I was saddened by… but it was their faces, fear and sadness where there expressions. I didn't want this to happen to them, I wanted to save them.

" _Should I run and get help? How can I stop this?"_ I quickly thought trying to come up with a fast solution to save them before they faded right before my eyes. _"Surely there is something I can do before they fade away, there must be a way!"_

"Z-Zack… p-please…" Cleo gasped holding out her hands out towards me. I saw tears fall down her face. Her feet had completely faded then her legs quickly after, and when her hips began to fade… I just froze up. I didn't know what to do or how I could stop this. I wanted… I wanted to save them, I wanted for us to go back to how things were. Hanging out together, going to the arcades, go to a movie or… to see a rock exhibit. I didn't want to say goodbye… I tried to talk, say anything that I could to tell them that I would save them, that they would be alright and we could go back to our lives as normal sometime soon. I opened my mouth to say whatever I could… but nothing came out.

" _Idiot, say something say anything, let them know you'll help them!"_ I must've looked pathetic standing there with my mouth wide open, the idiot boy who cannot say anything to help reassure them. "What kind of friend am I to jet let them fade away like that?" What Angry said before that both Rhys and Cleo were created by Infinite as spies, and that their only purpose in this world was to exist only as tools for Infinite to succeed in his task made me think at that moment, something I was afraid of was; If they faded… would they be truly gone? I didn't want to believe it, just the thought of that frightened me.

Suddenly I noticed Cleo was reaching up to me, placing her hand right at my cheek. With my hand I tried to touch hers, but I couldn't feel it. Looking at Cleo still fading with her head and arms left, she smiled at me and opened her mouth to speak. "Thank you… Zack…" Then her head had faded followed by her arms leaving nothing behind. Those were her last words, and yet I still stood there speechless and didn't do anything to try and stop it. Glancing over to where Rhys once stood, I noticed he too had completely faded.

I was alone now, no knight, portal, Rhys or Cleo. Kneeling down I began to sob punching at the floor angry at how I just let them fade away like that without doing anything. "N-no… pl-please… *sniff* please… bring t-them back…" For some reason I expected some divine miracle to somehow bring both Rhys and Cleo back in front of me, returning everything back to normal. I wished and prayed it could happen, hoping that maybe Arceus or something would listen to me and return them to the world, but nothing happened.

* * *

I never got the chance to say anything to Cleo, and that hurt as if someone just stabbed me in the heart with a hot knife. The memory of her face just before she faded out of existence completely haunted me that day. I thought the others in the Savior's could talk to me about them, so we could talk about them together, I needed to.

But to my surprise, it was only me who could remember them; no one else within the Savior's or anywhere else remembered seeing me with the people I described to them. Reviewing the tapes from all of the places we had been to… I was alone, just sitting at places alone and just standing there doing and saying nothing alone in places where I was with Rhys and Cleo.

I refused to believe it, that our time together didn't happen. I checked the arcades… the prizes were still there, the same ones we won not too long ago along with the money I used to get the tickets, like we never did any of that.

I searched throughout the city wishing they were still here somewhere and that this was all just a prank, something everyone started up to get to liven this place up before the mission started up again… down one street and into the next… nothing. Into building after another building in each room for anything… nothing. I went back to the Savior's building and searched any sign that they existed, anything to prove that they were here.

When I finally got to the locker rooms were everyone's belongings are kept, remembering back when they first arrived at the building they placed their bags in the lockers. Standing in front of the same lockers they put their bags in I found it was empty… Sadly I walked back to the dorm rooms feeling lost and angry at the same time.

Why was it that it was just only me that could remember them? Why doesn't anyone else remember them? Was it some kind of cruel joke? Or was it…*sighs* I'm grateful that I could have friends like that.

Memories of our time together flashed through my mind, our first meeting in Nuvema town, playing together, watching movies, and hanging out in the streets or with my Pokemon at the laboratory garden… they were real to me.

I often think about Cleo's last words she said to me 'Thank you, Zack.' What did she mean by that? Thanks for being friends? Thanks for being with us in the end? Or was it something else? I wish I could've told her how I felt about her… but I can't, not anymore.

Returning to Espeon, Lisa and Brent waiting for me outside the portal along with other agents cheering us on, they asked if I was alright, I wasn't and lied about it saying that I was fine and ready to go. We were given supplies to last us for about a month if we rationed everything well and didn't take care of ourselves when it came to battles against anomalies or others awaiting for us.

The agents would continue to help ration our supplies until the anomalies came, until the end. As I looked back at the city and the Savior's building perhaps for the last time, I closed my eyes and thought about them.

I wasn't going to give up. I didn't care how long it may last fighting the anomalies and searching for Infinite through these portals; I was not going to stop, not until everything was back to normal… almost back to normal.

To be continued...

* * *

 ****

 **Trivia:**

Rhys and Cleo were originally meant to be the duo travelling with Zack through time instead of Lisa and Brent who were friends at the Savior's HQ. Rhys and Cleo would travel together until the last few chapters revealing the duo were once alive at some point but died. Infinite brought them back to act as spies and to slow the Savior's down, but because of the time they spent together they quickly became good friends and until the chapter of Infinite's appearance the duo would betray Infinite leading into the final battle.


	34. Chapter 34 Something to Learn

Chapter 34 – Something to Learn

* * *

 **Unknown Farm and year**

As we left Pewter City and entered the Time Dimension with our supplies, we stopped and looked back at the portal that would lead us back to our own time, it remained open but we couldn't go back through until our mission was complete. We didn't know how long it would take us or if we could complete it or not, all we had to do was keep walking.

What should we do to search for Infinite? We all asked upon entering this dimension. Continue to enter through each portal and stopping the anomalies from taking over that time until somehow we manage to find Infinite? It was the only thing we could do, at least until we knew where and how to find Infinite.

Our first portal we entered leads us to a farm none of us knew the region of or what year this was. It was a large and quiet farm with the usual large red barn next to the silos, a small path that lead towards a small 2 story farmhouse with a car parked right outside. Beyond the farm and the large cornfield were just empty fields of nothing but grass and a few tree's, no mountains or structures, just endless empty fields stretching out for miles. There with hardly anyone or any Pokemon here. The air was warm out, so warm it felt like summer here.

"Gee, it sure is hot and boring around here… heh, references to internet..." Espeon giggled stepping further into the farm until she stopped right outside letter box using her Psyhcic to pull out the newspaper. "Huh, that's odd. Guys, come take a gander at this… huh 'Gander' what weird word. Pretty sure 'Boredevoir' would totally eat that up."

Walking up to the letter box, Espeon lifted up the newspaper up to us. "Ya know, ya really shouldn't be snooping around in other people's letter boxes!" He said sternly, but read the newspaper anyway. "'Zack Raines, Espeon, Lisa Rivers and Brent Jackson wanted for being too hopeless'? What the hell is this?" Brent opened more pages tried to read the rest of the newspaper, but the words were gibberish and didn't make sense. The anomaly detector from Brent's pocket immediately alerted to us that an anomaly was here somewhere, and where there is an anomaly, the anomaly ball controlling them was here… somewhere on this farm. Where it was we didn't know, the anomaly detector just tells you if there is an anomaly within the area not giving a 'warmer of colder', but just 'it's here' alert, so finding this anomaly on this farm would take a while, I guess it was too late by now to ask for an upgrade before we left.

"Maybe the people here could help us." I said walking with the others towards the farmhouse. "If the anomaly is close, we have to let them know about the dangers of the anomalies… or we could just say we are searching for a missing Pokemon or ours around here instead of freaking them out."

"And let's not forget about the weird newspaper in the letter box; I wanna talk to whoever lives here about it." Brent said as we stepped up the porch knocking on the front door. "Either it's a crummy joke by the freak anomalies or it's a prank from our future selves that might live here… probably you Espeon, I see you running a farm in the future." Brent joked but also shuddered at the thought. Espeon just rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

We waited outside the house for a good solid minute or 2 before we deduced that no one was home, but from just outside the door we could hear noises from within. It sounded as if the TV was left on. "The car is still here, so maybe whoever lives here is somewhere on the farm." Said Lisa as she looked back at the barn and then at the silos.

"I don't know, it doesn't look like anyone is here. But it's not like we have time to wait around so let's go on inside anyway." Espeon said opening the door with her Psychic and walking in.

"Espeon, wait." I stopped Espeon, glancing over her should with a questioning look on her face. "We can't just walk into someone's house like this, especially if we are travelling through time."

"I know that, Zackary, but we can't waste any lot time by waiting around through these portals." She said taking another step inside until she entered the living room glancing up at the TV already switched on. "We have no present to return to until Infinite is stopped. And besides, if someone is here I'm pretty sure we can talk our way out of it whoever we meet without affecting time. Dust in the wind dudes."

"Eh, I don't know about this." Brent sighed walking in following her. "Entering without being invited in on someone else's house is pretty bad. It may alter the timeline if those who live here discover their house had been broken into. Police showing up, conversations with others may very well lead into the breaking in and not what they were supposed to originally say to others in this now messed up timeline. Crops delaying, conversations being altered… man, we just destroyed everything." Brent said sighing as he sat down on one of the couches with Espeon lying up next to him and flicking through the channels of the TV.

The TV channels Espeon flicked through with the remote all had bizarre shows and commercials that didn't make sense, for example; a show which it had a man eating an apple while painting a sandwich half eaten while talking about his construction job being terrible.

Another show, a weather channel a woman talked about how terrible the weather will be today and that we should all be miserable. And a commercial was played in between with all the same message; 'Think of a fresh fruit and imagine it rotting in time… that is the fate of all life.'

There was this news channel where it showed an anchorman baling his eyes out about how his life had no meaning and that he wished he tried harder in life. He then calls out to the viewers for them to do the same and wish for a better way.

"From what I'm guessing, this is probably just another weird anomaly world we were in a few chapters ago. Remember, that game show thing we were in with the bizarre anomaly talk show host?"

I thought back to that anomaly world we were in and the talk show host, that anomaly that spoke to us. If this was another anomaly world then we had to be careful, they could very well create obstacles for us to face, just like those games we played to win against the anomaly. "If there is an anomaly like that here, do you think our only way to defeat this anomaly if to complete farmhand tasks?" I joked with a little chuckle. "Who knows what these anomalies are capable of."

* * *

 **Farmhouse**

We searched the house top to bottom for any clues that we might find for anomalies or the anomaly ball that may be here. Espeon and I, together we searched the first floor in one of the bedrooms while Lisa and Brent searched the downstairs together.

The bedroom had carpets and flowered wall paper with a tear near the large window that had a large velvet-like curtain set up on both sides. The room had a king-size bed with warm looking sheets on top, something which Espeon gladly tucked herself into and pretended to snore. There was also an expensive looking wardrobe with a strange spiral/triangle/wave design I had never seen before. On the drawers were a set of photos of people, single trees in a field and buildings I didn't recognize. Also to point out, the people in the photos, their faces were all blurry, smudged even.

"I wonder what this all means?" I said quietly half to myself and to Espeon. "Why do the anomalies create all of this? To have a little fun in their lives? Or is it something else we can't see?"

"Who can say. These anomalies are weird enough as it." Espeon sighed before turning over in the bed to look up at me and asked. "Zackary, is there something on your mind? Because lately… actually before we left Pewter City for perhaps the final time… you seemed sad about something."

I thought I was putting on a normal face when we left. The memory of Cleo and Rhys still repeated in my mind over and over again… watching their faces before they faded… I thought I could just try and focus on the mission and mourn later… But Espeon saw this clearly. Being a Psychic type, I thought then and there if she could read my mind

"My friends… Rhys and Cleo t-they… they were anomalies created by Infinite as spies. We met in Nuvema town right after my seven month vacation away from the Savior's. We quickly became friends, playing video games, watching movies and hanging out together. I did mention before about one of the armored knights of Infinite showing up; Anger, he attacked us and we defeated him, or they did. Before he faded, he made both Rhys and Cleo fade just like how anomalies fade when we defeat them. I know they were anomalies, our enemy… but I didn't see them as enemies, I saw them as my friends." I leaned back on the dresser behind me with my arms crossed. "Then after I found out no one remembers them, that they were erased from the world… I…" My voice began to break up, so I just stayed silent thinking of them. Our times together back before we left Nuvema, back when I everything was normal, before the anomalies came.

"Zackary, I'm not going to say that you are crazy or maybe it was something like a dream… but I know how you feel." Espeon moved the sheets off of her as she sat up straight. "When Eliza died I… *sighs* for a week I tried to convince myself that Eliza was still alive. She was just somewhere else in the world waiting for me. I know, silly right?" She chuckled lightly before resting her head back on the pillow. "Then my quest for vengeance began, I never really mourned for her loss, only my quest was on my mind, nothing else."

"Maybe after all this is done and over with, how about we do that?" I asked looking over at Espeon. Espeon cocked her head and looked at me confusingly, so I continued to try to explain what I had meant. "All of us have lost someone, comrades, friends, family… maybe we could remember them together at a memorial service. Cleo and Rhys they… they were my friends; no one remembers them besides me. I would feel a lot better if we did this memorial after this, I'd feel as if they truly did exist as real people and not anomalies."

"Hmm… a memorial, huh? I would like that." Espeon smiled. "And I'm sure Rhys and Cleo would also like it. All of us have lost someone dear to us over the past few months, even before that. So having this after it is all over would be nice. Remember our comrades and our friends. Zackary, the people we care about are not truly gone, they're still with us in our hearts… now I have to admit that I got that off somewhere from the internet, but it is true, they will always be with us." I smiled back thinking of Rhys and Cleo. I didn't know then what I could use to talk about them with at the memorial we would be having after, everything about them was gone… everything except for the memories I still had of them. I could talk to them about Rhys and Cleo, who they were, what they were like, anything I could think of in memory of them,

"Remembering your nonexistent pathetic friends, eh Zackary?" My eyes widened at Espeon's question. I was shocked and speechless hearing this from her. I turned to face Espeon still on the bed, and then I noticed something was standing directly in front of doorway smiling up at me licking at its lips. I thought it was Espeon saying this to me, but the one standing at the doorway had the exact same voice as her but it was another Espeon with dark amber eyes and a dark transparent body with strange purple-like veins pulsing on its body. It's forehead gem was teal instead of the usual red.

"What the heck are you supposed to be!? An anomaly I bet!" Espeon stood before jumping in between me and the Espeon. "Or who are you? Talk, you freaky Espeon you!"

The Espeon giggled and sat down licking her lips whilst looking up at me. "I am Espeon, in other words I am the opposite of you." She said pointing at Espeon with her forked tail. "I react differently to scenarios you have been involved in; a sad scene for you means a happy scene for me. Something you find disgusting I take pleasure in it. We are the same, same mind, same memory…" She said moving closer to Espeon and whispered into her ear. "Same weaknesses…"

"Oh really, and they are?" Espeon asked glaring at her copy still leaning her face close to her with smug smile with drool dripping down on the carpet.

"Hmm… we are weak when it comes to our emotions. Our anger particularly, anger towards Requiem for what he did to us, anger towards people and Pokemon that threaten our trainer Zackary, and anger towards how we can never bare children when it comes to finding a potential mate. Anger doesn't make us stronger, it makes us weaker. If we lose control of our emotions we easily end up defeated in a matter of seconds. It isn't the first time our anger has cost us a victory in defeating Requiem once and for all." She grinned at Espeon and poking at her with her tail, almost as if she was trying to irritate her proving her point. "If you hadn't gotten angry when you last saw Requiem, you wouldn't be chasing after him still. Yet the man continues to laugh at you for how weak you are. If Eliza were alive and stood right here… she would be disappointed by how the way you turned out; A weak and pathetic Espeon that cannot control her anger."

"Leave her alone!" I said stepping beside Espeon causing the Espeon copy to back off a little growling quietly, but we still heard her. "Espeon isn't weak or pathetic. She has proven time and time again that she is strong, and not just on the battlefield, but she is there for us when we need someone close to us. I'm grateful to have someone like her on our team, grateful of having a great friend."

"Zack…" I heard Espeon softly said next to me. She then turned to her copy and gave her a smug smile of her own irritating the Espeon were she began to scratch the carpet with her paw.

"Really Zackary? Are you really sticking up for this Espeon?" She tusked before shaking her head and giggling and glaring at me. "She will be the death of you if she continues travelling with you. This bitch cannot control her anger"

Espeon walked up to her copy and leaned in close to her ear just like her copy did before, smiled and spoke with a smug grin. "Oh, I see what you are doing here, and it is not going to work."

"What are you talking about?" The copy snapped gritting her teeth at Espeon with a glare but tensing a little at her close sudden approach.

"You are just trying to spark something, trying to make me angry by your senseless taunting just to prove your meaningless point." Espeon moved away from her and stood in front of her grinning at her. "Or could it be that it is you who are angry, angry how you can never be like me-"

"I don't want to be like you!" She snapped interrupting Espeon, but she continued to smile a while lot more.

"Angry with yourself and how you can never be real… must suck to be you, huh? Just a fake boring and dull little copy of me… only that you are nothing like me except that you're angry all the time while pretending you yourself are real." Espeon using Psychic levitated a pillow off the bed and threw it right into her face. The Espeon copy pushed it away with her paw and growled back getting into a fighting position. Espeon however didn't flinch or get into a fighting position herself, she didn't even react to this in the slightest as she continued to smile at her as if she were amused by this.

"Shut up you stupid Espeon! I am real!" The copy screamed at the top of her lungs heavily panting, ignoring the drool dripping down from her mouth. "You're the fake here! I'll replace you, and then there will only be one of us in this world as it should be!"

The copy ran at Espeon and tackled her and pinned her to the ground with three of her paws with the free paw she used trying to scratch at Espeon's face with her claws. "Die, you bitch! I am real! I will destroy you! You are the fake! You are the weak one!" She shouted. Espeon managed to hold her back with her paws blocking a few swipes at her, but she did miss a few of them ending up with her getting scratched a little on her forelegs and face.

I tried to pull the copy off of Espeon, but Espeon pushed me back lightly with her Pyschic. "No Zackary, don't come any closer." Espeon struggled to say still trying to block each attack. "I don't want you to get hurt. I don't trust this fake bitch one second, so stay back, let me do this."

"Are you serious? I would never even think of hurting Zackary." The copy smiled. "After all we have been through, me and Zackary have gotten a lot closer over these past few months. We have become such good friends. Right Zackary?"

Espeon with her hind legs kicked the copy off of her and through her into a cupboard. "One: You are not Zackary's Pokemon, you are a copy, a fake. Second: You think Zackary will just accept if you did kill me? Hah. And lastly: Fuck you!"

The Espeon copy after being slammed into the cupboard tried on a few occasions to stand up straight, but she ended up back on the floor still dizzy from the impact. "Y-you little! I'll get you f-for that you… ugh!"

Espeon suddenly stopped glaring at the copy and stared at her confusingly tilting her head. "What?" She said to herself watching as the copy finally stood up. "I… get it now… I think I do."

The Espeon copy shook her head and glared again at Espeon as she only stared at her calmly. "Tsk, what's wrong? Did I upset you with me saying that I will replace you?" She laughed but Espeon didn't respond back. "Well if it'll make you feel any better, no one will miss you! All I have to do now is to kill you quickly and I can be on my way. So DIE!"

"Telekinesis." Espeon said calmly as the copy was lifted into the air causing her to yelp out and waving her paws just to cling onto anything she could. "You just couldn't help it, could you." Espeon walked up closer to the copy, her tail began to glow a metallic gray, she was using Iron Tail, I didn't know she knew that move or Telekinesis.

"W-what are you talking about? I can still attack you, you idiot! I just have to wait until i-" But she never did finish that sentence. Espeon immediately jumped up and swung her tail and struck the Espeon copy hitting the same cupboard again and falling to the ground.

The copy struggled to move again, she didn't try to stand up this time, she panted heavily coughing in between, she was obviously hurt. Espeon walked closer to her and watched her for a while before speaking again.

"Did you even realize what happened, Espeon copy?" She asked calmly before sitting beside the fading Espeon glaring up at her. "You told me before when we became enraged about something we can lose control. You fought against me and with that anger you lost control and I proved to be the victor. I could see it when you stumbled a lot when it came to using Psychic. You were oblivious to most of my attacks from behind."

"Why d-do… you do this… to me?" The copy cried as her tail and hind legs had completely faded. "To mock me… while I fade f-forever from existence? I hope Requiem slaughters-"

"Not mock you, I'm thanking you." She interrupted causing the Espeon copy to stop glaring at Espeon and looked up at her at first surprised but then with a calm and sad look. "In a way you taught me how I shouldn't lose control of my emotions when it came to situations such as this. Every time I encountered Requiem on our travels, I feel as if my blood were to boil at the sight of him, the memories repeat in my mind of what he did to me, every time I look into his eyes… I want to kill him. But if I did that, I most likely wouldn't last long against him."

"Not… alone…" The copy said with a smile raising her paw and placing it on Espeon's cheek. "You… have friends… together… you can defeat him… I know you can… G-go to the b-barn… y-you'll f-find something important t-there..." Espeon placed her paw on top of the copy's paw and smiled before she faded.

The Espeon copy had vanished leaving no trace of her being here. Espeon's ears lowered as she stared down at the carpet were her copy was fading before us biting her bottom lip. "Espeon…" I reached out to her placing my hand on her back. She looked up at me before looking back at the floor.

"Seeing that just now the copy fading and her last moments… it was scary. Like I was watching myself die…" She sighed. "Same voice, same manner of speaking as mine. However, during her final moments I sensed within her she was sorry for what she did and said to us, she regretted them. But in the end, I sensed she was happy." Espeon leaned her head against my chest. We stayed there a little longer together kneeling down in front of where the copy once was.

* * *

 **Farmhouse Kitchen Lisa's POV**

After Zack and Espeon left us to search the house upstairs, me and Brent searched the downstairs starting off with the kitchen. We did find a couple of notes lying around the kitchen table and stuck on the fridge by a magnet. All of them were depressing to read; 'My mom died today, I think I'll end my life too.' 'The gun in my hand is starting to look really friendly' 'Saw my friends burn alive last week, I think I'll make them suffer a whole lot more. But how?' 'No one wants to be my friend… I'm so lonely.' 'My child died yesterday… I'm alone now and no one can help me.'

"Alright, whoever wrote these things has problems, anomaly or person." Brent said taking a few of the notes off of the fridge door flicking through each one back to front. "Either they need some time travellers to call someone or these notes are just a thing of the past."

"I wonder who did write all of this… is it a real person or is it an anomaly playing tricks on us like they usually do."

"Ya know, I did know one guy who went through something like this. What was it, about 3 or 4 years ago?" Brent shrugged. "Well anyway it was just a really big mess."

"What happened to him?" I asked. "Was it like this? Notes everywhere?"

"This guy lost his family to some thugs that came and tried to steal things from his house. He was working in the Savior's building nightshift, came home and found police outside his house. He was often seen talking to himself, tearing out pages of magazines sometimes and looking over his shoulder every minute. After a few weeks he uh… he left the Savior's to go get help. He never came back. But we did hear from some friends of his that he did get the help he needed in the end… but the thing with losing people you care for… it'll be with you always. Poor guy…"

"Yes a really poor guy, but unlike yourself Brent you have not got over the loss of your friends you lost that day." Turning toward the voice I recognized as Zack enter the kitchen I was surprised at what I saw instead. It was Zack, but oddly his entire body was dark and transparent, and his eyes were all white with no pupils or iris. Beside him was a Dewott, like with Zack it had a dark transparent body and white eyes. "It would explain why you always seem to be angry at every enemy you have come across. You somehow feel as if every enemy you see are the same ones that killed your friends. They never were found after that, were they? Those that killed your friends ran before the reinforcements showed up."

Brent gritted his teeth as he turned away from Zack. "What are you?" I asked grabbing Umbreon's Poke ball off from my belt realizing it was an anomaly standing in front of us. The anomaly after watching Brent began staring at me and smiled. "You're not Zack, you're obviously an anomaly playing some kind of twisted game to trick us. Well it's not going to work!"

The anomaly clapped. "Congrats Lisa, congrats indeed for you figuring it all out; me an anomaly… wow! Even a Slowbro could've figured it all out much faster than you could… again, wow!" The Zack anomaly said with hint of sarcasm to it and laughed with the Dewott anomaly. "You sure do deserve the 'Obvious' award."

"Umbreon!" I threw the poke ball and out came Umbreon in front of me preparing to attack the anomalies. But before I could give a command to Umbreon, someone else entered the room. It was another me, but unlike with the same dark transparency as the anomaly Zack and Dewott, it was as if I were looking right into a mirror. Umbreon beside stepped back until she accidentally stepped on my foot, I have never Umbreon this scared before.

"We shouldn't laugh at her, Zack. Even though she is pretty dim at times, she is going through the same thing as Brent is right now." It said using my voice glancing over Zack to look at Brent glaring at them. "Only she hardly ever fights back at times like a scared little girl she has always been… never did quite get over her brother's death."

"Oh yes, James Rivers is his name, right?" The Zack anomaly asked as it crossed its arms with a yawn. "He was a member of Team Annihilation before he was gunned down in that alley, and you saw it happen. Like you always do when a fight is initialized; watch others fight and die for you like the coward you truly are."

"Shut up!" I snapped startling Umbreon as she looked up at me. "What do you know! I fight in every battle, I don't hold anything back! When we fight together, either it's a tough fight with a strong opponent, a fight that's seems impossible to beat or it's an easy one I don't back down in any one of them. Sure I may have done something like that a long time ago…" I thought back to when I was young, just starting out as a Savior member. I rash, overconfident of my battling thinking they would win every battle, that I wasn't necessary to be there to support them through it. But because of my actions, my Pokemon were greatly injured because of it… Umbreon was hurt. Because of that day I have never ignored my Pokemon or slacked off in battle, in any battle. Looking down at Umbreon looking up at me, I smiled at her.

"She's right." Brent spoke before standing beside me and Umbreon. "Not only does she fight besides us in battle, but she's great at supporting others we fight alongside with. When her Pokemon are tired, when they have pushed all that they can, Lisa see's this clearly and pulls them back before things get worse. She ain't weak, she's a pretty dang great battler, and a great friend. I couldn't ask for better. Now if ya think that I'm gonna let you freaks speak about her or anyone else like that, think again. I know I lost people i care for, friends, co-workers, and innocent bystanders I couldn't protect. But I just have to live with that, I'm not perfect. I just a guy doing all I can so that others can have a better future."

Brent looked at me and smiled, "How about you and I show these freaks why they shouldn't have messed with us in the first place?"

"Yeah!" I smiled back facing the Zack, Lisa and Dewott anomalies. Brent released his Seviper out from its Poke ball and hissed viciously at them while Umbreon stood alongside it both ready for their commands.

"Poison Jab on the sonvabitch!" Brent 's Seviper charged forward and aimed at the Dewott anomaly with it's as it began to glow a dark shade of purple hitting it in its chest causing it to step back, but was immediately back up on its feet using a Water Gun attack directly into the Seviper's face.

"Umbreon, Quick Attack!" Umbreon at a blink of an eye quickly charged at Dewott sending it flying hitting head first against the wall. As with the first attack, it immediately got up unfazed, as if it had never been hit at all.

"Hah! How pathetic!" The Zack anomaly laughed turning his back to us. "My Dewott is even more powerful than the other Zack's Dewott. Dewott you see before you doesn't feel any pain you inflict upon him with you petty attacks. And once you use that move against him once, he learns from it, and with every time you use the same move against him, he will easily dodge them again and again."

"Uh, yo um… why explain all of this to us?" Brent asked confusingly. "You could've just kept that all to yourself and had a greater advantage against us. Now I guess we gotta adjust to this and use other moves against it."

The anomaly Lisa walked over to the anomaly version Zack glancing over his shoulder with a grin. "But it is so much fun that way." She said staring at me taking out a dark transparent Poke ball and held it gently clutching it closely to her chest. "That way, we will see if you truly are ready enough for our master." She then threw the ball out in front of us and out came an Umbreon, but this Umbreon was white with a glowing transparent body. "Impressed?" The anomaly Lisa asked us smiling back at the anomaly Zack.

"No." Replied Brent raising an eyebrow at them, then watched the Dewott as it began to twitch uncontrollably.

"Well who cares what you think." The Zack anomaly shrugged. "We shouldn't waste any time here. How about we wrap this thing up already?"

The two anomalies and their Pokemon stood in place as our Pokemon attacked theirs. The attacks did hit them, but they it looked as though it did no damage against either one of them. When we used the same move against them after running out of moves we had already used, they dodged and countered them, evading each and every attack so fast their movements were that of a blur.

Umbreon and Seviper both attacked their targets using different moves trying to land a hit against them. Umbreon's Pursuit hit against the anomaly Umbreon, so did Dark Pulse and Quick Attack, but using those moves against either Umbreon or Dewott always missed leaving an opening for them to be attacked by the anomalies. We tried to team up together instead of fighting one opponent each. We thought it would work, and that the anomaly Pokemon wouldn't be able to dodge all of our attacks, that we could inflict some damage on them, but we we're wrong. They dodged everything we threw at them, no matter how fast we were or what moves we used.

"Dang it! How are they so fast? We can't even land a hit against these freaks!" Brent panted calling his Seviper back to apply some Potion on it while Umbreon defended it from the anomalies attacks. "Alright then! I just gotta go all out on Bulldoze on the freaks! Hope that it hits 'em so it can lower their speed. Cover me on this one Lisa!" After applying the Potion onto his Seviper, it charged forward at the anomaly Umbreon now standing in front of Dewott beside the anomaly Zack preparing to counter our attacks.

Seviper moved in fast and without hesitation slammed its tail down on the ground and the floor beneath their feet shook. But the attack missed again with the anomalies either jumping away or stepping just a little to the side preparing to strike when the Bulldoze has finished. But something strange happened after the attack, when the attack had ended, despite the anomalies evading both attacks, something else was hit by the attack instead; the Zack anomaly. The Zack anomaly and his Dewott started to fade a little and both screamed out in pain.

"Wuah!?" The Zack anomaly groaned staring at his hands held out in front of him as it faded in and out of existence. "M-my body it hurts! A-ah!"

"Hey look. The Zack anomaly, it was affected by Bulldoze." Brent turned to me, "Do ya think we need to target those copies of us instead? 'Cause I'm thinking we really should!"

"Let's go for it." I said pointing towards the anomaly versions of Zack and myself. "Umbreon, Quick Attack!" Umbreon bolted towards the anomaly version of me hitting it directly into its stomach knocking it back on the floor, Brent told Seviper to use Bite as it leaped towards the Zack anomaly biting at its head. Their Pokemon anomalies however stayed still sitting in place and didn't react to any of their 'trainers' getting injured. "Ah! W-we have to attack them!" The Zack anomaly said panicking as its entire body faded in and out again, but a little longer than before.

"W-we can't." Replied the Lisa anomaly trying to stand up, but my Umbreon continued to attack it with move after move. "We c-can only c-counter their attacks, not p-perform any!" Hearing this from them, together at our commands, our Pokemon used one last move against the anomalies. The anomalies screamed and collapsed on the ground as they began to fade. The anomalies Zack, Dewott, Umbreon and me were now gone leaving me and Brent with our Pokemon in the kitchen… in this now messy kitchen post battle. Maybe we should've talked the anomalies into going outside for the battle instead of this small space?

Suddenly we heard running from the outside getting closer to us by the second. The Door's opened, "Hey, are you guys alright?" Zack asked running into the kitchen with Espeon with him. Before we could tell them what had just happened, an anomaly version of Brent appeared behind them laughing and waving his arms around like a madman.

"You thought you have defeated all of the anomalies within this house!" He smiled placing both hands inside his pockets. "Well you thought wrong! Because I BRENT shall defeat you and prove to the world-" Suddenly Espeon using her Psychic grabbed the anomaly Brent and threw him into the TV in the living room exploding upon impact and destroying the anomaly. Okay, that was the quickest fight against an anomaly ever. I wondered why did this Brent anomaly show up now instead of teaming up with the other anomalies before?

"Okay," Espeon smiled. "We need to head to the barn. I think that is the place we'll find the anomaly ball of this time."

"Oh yeah?" Brent laughed. "And how did you come to that conclusion that this freak ball would be there of all places?"

"We were told to by an anomaly upstairs before we came down." She said turning to leave the house. "So c'mon, let's get going already. Can't waste time here."

* * *

 **Barn – Normal POV**

We arrived at barn and opened the barn doors slowly and cautiously with our Pokemon standing beside us expecting an anomaly to attack as soon as we opened them, but surprisingly nothing came.

Inside the barn just as we expected we would find was the ball anomaly levitating in the center alone, and that was pretty much it.

Approaching the anomaly ball ready to attack and destroy it so we could leave this time. "Greetings travellers." Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the bard surprising us and our Pokemon turning their heads everywhere for the source of the voice. Then we realized that it was the anomaly ball in front of us that were speaking. Every time it spoke, its entire body glow an ominous dark purple. "It would appear that you have encountered the others already, fighting them and defeating them before arriving here."

"Shut up, you dang ball!" Brent snapped followed by his Seviper hissing at the anomaly. "Those freaks you sent after us were nothing we couldn't handle. Gotta send stronger freaks than that to- Ouch!" Brent was interrupted when Espeon threw a rock at Brent's shin with her psychic.

"Don't give this thing any ideas, you moron!" Espeon said grabbing the rock she just threw at Brent with on the ground beside her ready to throw it again.

"I do not wish to fight you, travellers. I can see all of you are struggling to fight Infinite." The anomaly ball said. "Not only that, but neither of you do not know how or where Infinite may be or how to find him. Truly, a troublesome thing indeed."

"Why don't you want to fight us?" I asked. "Why do you follow Infinite? What even are you anomalies anyway?"

"Most of us follow his rule without question, without any thought into it." Said the anomaly ball. "However, there are those you may have met on your travels that are like us you have seen. Some taking on the form of people and Pokemon wanting to help, and some taking on the form of those you all know well."

"And what of the knights we have seen?" Lisa asked stepping forward a little. "So far we have met Happy, Fear and… G-Greed. Who are they?"

"They are powerful beings granted power to assist the anomalies in the fight to take over a point in time. All were once human beings all named after the very emotion or feeling they felt before they died; Happy, Fear, Greed and Anger. Anger a knight you have not encountered yet is one of the four armored knights of Infinite, and like the other knights she has a device that allows her to travel to and from the location you seek, the location of our master Infinite."

"What's the deal, pal? Why tell us how to find Infinite? What are you plannin' here!?" Brent said gritting his teeth angrily. "Cause I'll tell ya, lie to me and we'll pop you like the others ya dang old beach ball! Why help us?"

"Infinite is planning to force all life into a dream world where one can live out their lives in peace and harmony without fear, sadness, loss or miss out on their futures. A world one can feel as if they belong, however this world comes at a great price, but it is something we do not know."

"We have thought it through ever since Infinite created us, Infinite is powerful and also dangerous. So dangerous we even fear him and his power. It is not the kind of power we feel safe around." The ball said. "We also believe Infinite wants something else out of this dream world plan of his. We are helping you because we fear for our existences and for those we care for."

"Who is Infinite? And what does he want out of all of this?" I asked. "Why does he want to put us all asleep for this new world? There's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"We do not know what his plan is or why he wants this. But from what we know so far about his plan is a terrible one that will mean life as you know it will never be the same again if Infinite succeeds." The anomaly ball paused for a short while before continuing. "We do not know how or why he controls us, where he even came from or what he wants out of all of this, but we do know that this plan can succeed if you do not stop him. No matter how many portals you enter, no matter how many anomalies you defeat and anomaly balls you destroy, you can never find Infinite that way."

"Where can we find Anger?" I asked. "There are too many portals for us to enter in the Time Dimension. It will be a 1 in a million chance. Is there any other way on knowing which one she'll be in?"

The anomaly ball paused again in silence. A minute passed before it spoke again, but this time it began to fade like the other anomalies before it. "Continue down the corridor of the Time Dimension. Walk down it and do not stop… but only stop once you see a portal glow brighter than the rest, only then you will know if an armored knight of Infinite is within that portal."

"These lessons you have learnt whilst here; controlling anger in battle, knowing the true target of your enemy. These might aid you on your battle against Infinite."

"I wish I can be of more use to you, but I am afraid my time has come. Like my fallen comrades, I too shall fade away from this world, to where one might ask? Perhaps nothingness, perhaps a beautiful world where we are reunited with our loved ones. Not even I know the answer to the answer to that, perhaps none of us anomalies will ever know what our fate in our good or evil lives we have lived."

"Go forth into the Time Dimension young travellers, may what you have gained from this place assist you on your path to Infinite. But heed my words; Infinite although strong and an intelligent being, he is not invincible… he fears death itself." The ball remained silent as the last remaining part of its body faded from existence. We stood there for a moment in silence.

"Do any of you guys believe what that ball said?" Brent asked scratching the back of his neck. "Can we actually trust it?"

"I believe it was telling us the truth." Said Espeon looking up at Brent. "Before, me and Zackary upstairs in the farmhouse encountered an anomaly taking the form of me. After I defeated her, she told us to come here where we would find something we would need. I sensed she wasn't lying, I sensed within her that she was telling the truth. Like with the Espeon copy, I also sensed that the anomaly ball before it completely faded that it was being honest with us. It wanted to help us."

I don't know why but it was as if the anomalies were testing us, or trying to teach us something important here. Controlling our anger, overcoming our fears… why were they doing this to us? Why were they helping us? I thought maybe on our travels we would find more anomalies out there are like the ones we have encountered here, perhaps some want to help us, maybe others like Rhys and Cleo.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Trivia:**

In this chapter originally, deceased friends, family and people and Pokemon the team have meet throughout their travels would've shown up in this chapter but as anomalies trying to manipulate them into staying with them. However, this idea was scrapped for this one.

 **AN: And so chapter 34 is finally finished after almost 2 months of writing, damn! Chapter 35 is halfway done and i'll try to upload that chapter soon along with the last remaining chapters of this story.**

 **Thanks for reading and happy holidays or whatever it is you celebrate. And so like always, until next time…**


	35. Chapter 35 The Great Prison

Chapter 35 – The Great Prison 

* * *

**The Great Prison – Kanto Region 1701**

It happened again immediately after we had just left the portal of this time, a recurring theme in our travels through time… we were found and captured by the people here and locked inside (you guessed it) another prison, but this prison was unlike any other we have ever been in, this place was The Great Prison of the Kanto region.

The only thing I know about this prison was from an old book I read out of once when I was still a kid. I remember reading about the prison and how it was well known throughout the region to many as an inescapable prison from when it was first opened during 1567 and closed down sometime in 1710 or should I say ultimately destroyed during the Kanto/Hoenn war at the time.

It was quite the large prison, it was said to hold up to about 1000 inmates with a few hundred guards and Pokemon watching over them day and night. The inmates 'cells' were empty, no beds or anything for the prisoner, instead the inmate had to pay for things like that for their cells, they had to pay for food, new clothing and medical care. And to get money was to work within the prison, laundry, cooking, cleaning, etc. The guards didn't care if you didn't work or not, if you starved to death or needed to go to the medical wing to get treated, money or not they were only there to make it so you stay in the prison.

There were stories of inmates paying some of the guards some of their hard earned money to buy them protection or to bring them food, medical or books, it was what most of them did fearing that their neighboring inmate or random inmate a few cells over would try to rob them of their items or money or worse.

Around this time of the Kanto/Hoenn war, most of the inmates here were believed to be spies and soldiers of the enemy; they were treated unfairly, given less food, less money when they worked. The guards of the prison knew who the inmates were. Born and raised within the Kanto region; you are treated better than people of other regions, that was just how things were around here.

As for us, we were believed by the guards and most inmates who saw us to be spies travelling around with 'odd' Pokémon from other regions. Oddly enough they didn't take our supplies or our Pokémon away from us, it was as if they were wanting us to escape from here… or it was something else.

* * *

 ****

 **The Great Prison – Cell No.118 Block D**

Yeah, there was something I forgot to mention about these cells inmates stayed and lived in, it wasn't just one other person with them, no… it was 10 others living in the same cell, some with better beds than the other, more clothing and more rations you had to keep a close eye on if you didn't want it stolen by the others.

Luckily in this cell were just me, Espeon, Lisa and Brent with one other but older inmate with a long white beard and bald, He was wearing a dark brown tunic and knee length pants wearing sandals sitting in the corner of the room leaning against the wall on a stray bed reading from a torn book. From outside of the cell doors I could easily hear the other inmates shouting and screaming down both ends of the corridors. I wasn't sure why they were screaming and shouting, but sometimes I could hear loud noises before I heard a scream, noises like clattering of metal objects and cell doors being rattled with inmates begging to be set released claiming to be innocent. The guards continued to stand idly by in silence not listening to either one of them.

Brent was pacing up and down the prison cell with his hands in his pockets muttering something about the anomaly ball who told us about how we could find Anger, that this was either a trap they set up or the anomalies do not want to help them. He was at this ever since we were captured and placed inside this prison… that was 10 minutes ago and we had only 50 minutes left to find Anger within this timeline so we can get the device off of her to use it to reach Infinite.

"We gotta get outta here." Brent finally spoke after stopping in front of the cell wall near the old man still reading from his book taking no notice of Brent at all. "I'm sick of getting ourselves trapped inside these prison cells almost every time we come out of those things!" Brent turned and leaned against the wall. "What do we this time? Attempt to break out and hope to find Anger in this forsaken prison? Just in case y'all haven't guessed it yet, but they call this prison an inescapable one for a very good reason." Looking up above the cell doors were a strange gem stuck in place glowing a radiant light. This was the first of many of its kind way back then; created by scientists in either the Kanto region or Hoenn (This is still in debate by many of who created these gems.) as a way to prevail in any battle against the enemy if they have Pokemon with them in their army. But these gems were only affective if the enemy Pokemon was within the gems small range proving difficult to use in combat. They instead used the gems for another purpose; to use in prisons to deal with both the enemy humans and their Pokemon. These gems were powerful, powerful enough to prevent Pokemon from using their moves anywhere within the prison. There were other means to keeping Pokemon within the prison; trade Pokemon with other inmates to serve as their protector, sell for food and a good amount money depending on the kind of Pokemon it was and for how rare it is… or food.

"So these gems are negating Pokemon moves within every room, every day and night." Espeon said looking up at the gem. "Is it possible to destroy these troublesome things? It's as if I am getting a headache from just by looking at them."

"There are a few ways to destroy them; heat, crushing them with strong machinery, or waiting 10 years for its power to completely fade." Lisa said. "But in other words we don't have anything to destroy them with, or the time needed to do so." Echoing throughout the cell and beyond with volumes raising high above the shouting and screaming in the distance was the old man howling with laughter patting at his lap with tears flowing from his eyes.

"What are ya laughing at, old man?" Brent asked raising an eyebrow at the man still laughing. "What, ya laughing at us because we are talking about them gems, planning on destroying them to escape? Cause if that is the case then no wonder your alone in this cell… everyone else saw through your craziness, I tell ya what."

"No-No, I ain't trying to offend y'all." He laughed placing his book beside him "It's just that back in my time when new folks be entering the first thing they talk 'bout is the prison in general, not escaping'. I mean nothing by it, honest. Just never heard new folks talk 'bout escaping immediately after they were brought in. Woo boy, that's a new one." The old man sat up against the brick wall behind him and smiled again. "Where y'all from? Cause that accent some of y'all have is a dead giveaway if ya tryin' to pass off as a native Kanto born human instead of a foreigner, a spy as most would call 'em. Folks round this prison *whistles* tear out ya hearts if given the chance."

"We come from all over the place." Espeon said. "Me and good old Bent you are standing next to are from the Kanto region born and raised… unless his origin story reveals otherwise" She said that last part quietly, but me and Lisa heard her from where we were. "LisaLisa here is from the Sinnoh region, and Zackary; my trainer is from the Unova region."

"Not sure what I find odd 'bout any of this." He said coughing soon after. "Y'all come from different regions, and seem to be good friends, or that there Espeon can talk… or somebody gave the wrong kind of mushrooms in my soup last night… and I usually get 'em once per month…" He shook his head and stood up walking to the center of the room. "Well anyway, ya were bein' honest with me, i sort've have a knack for knowing when someone is being honest with me or not, a really good thing to have living in a place, knowing who to trust and all. And you my Espeon friend ain't lying."

Espeon turned to me and smiled and whispered. "I like this old guy, let's take him with us." She turned towards him and raised her voice so that he could hear. "What's your name? Because I did introduce you to us, it would be fair if you told us yours."

He smiled and laughed a little, but his laugh was interrupted by more coughing. Clearing his throat he smiled. "The names Chuck. I am THE captain of the Saffron City Kanto army of 1650 to 1670." He said proudly crossing his arms. Then turned to Brent shouting "So don't call me old man ya foolish boy! That's sir to you!"

Brent saluted and said "Y-yes sir!" Shivering in fear as beads of sweat began to drip from his forehead and onto the cold hard floor as Chuck watched Brent stand as still as he could.

Chuck began to laugh again and pat at Brent's back. "Ease up there kid, ya alright. In fact, all y'all are okay in my book."

"I know there's still a war and all, but why are you locked up in here if you're the captain of the Saffron city army?" I asked stepping away from the cell door. "Wouldn't someone come for you by now?"

He shook his head. "Ah yeah, well the thing about this prison is the mailing system they have goin' on here. You have to pay the equivalent of three days worth of food you earn to get messages shipped outta here. Usually it takes about a week or two if ya save up often and don't get robbed in between… I tried to send messages, but ya have to purchase ink and a parchment and other stuff for this mailing thing." Chuck leaned his back against the same wall Brent leaned on before. "So I had to live in here for 30 years almost surviving on instead of tryin' to mail to people I care 'bout."

"Listen, this prison life sounds very… interesting and all, but we can't stay here." Brent approached Chuck. "We need to get out of here as fast as we can. Do ya know a way outta here?"

"So, you young scamps wanna get yeah hides outta here? Huh?" He smirked. "Why? What did y'all do out there before getting ya selves locked up in here? Because I wanna know what kind of people I'm helpin' here. Cause, how am I supposed to trust y'all? Could get backstabbed the second we get outta here, don't wanna risk it."

"We were travelling to many regions fighting against our enemies that have attacked many cities and regions and uh… well we are trying to locate their leader wherever they may be." Lisa said to Chuck careful at what she was revealing to him about us whilst scratching Espeon behind her ear as she leaned on her lap. "The location of their leader can be found when we find one of his agents, a knight wearing red armor named Anger. Once we find her we can find their leader and end this conflict before more innocents lives including those we care for are hurt."

Chuck stared at Lisa for a while before nodding. "Alright, alright I'll help y'all escape from here. Y'all seem like decent folk, but I will help. Tonight when the screaming dies down and the guards become less frequent on patrols-"

"Whoa hold up!" Brent interrupted him. "Did you just say you could get us outta here… tonight?" Chuck nodded, but before he could say anything further, Brent spoke again. "But we need to get outta here now, we can't stay in this prison any longer."

"Listen, I know y'all wanna see the daylight again as free people and Pokemon, but I can't take the risk on leavin' now. It's too dangerous in the morning." He said making sure his voice was low so that it wouldn't echo out of the cell so other prisoners or guards could hear. "At night it is safe, that is out opening, far less guards and we can stay hidden in the dark that way. But mornings, there are so many I-I can't risk being seen. The things they do to prisoners tryin' to escape, ya bearly can recognize 'em anymore on what they do to ya. I don't wanna die like that; I wanna die a natural death, not tortured. I'm sorry, y'all are nice folks, but we can't go now."

"Chuck," I said approaching him. "We need to leave right now, our mission is too important for us to be waiting in here. The longer we wait in here… a lot more innocent lives may be at risk. We are looking for a woman, a dangerous woman wearing red armor, in other words she is our enemy. We were told she was here somewhere, and we need to find her before time runs out for us." Chuck glanced to his bed still looking unconvinced. "She is teamed up with bad people, they are hurting so many people and Pokemon, our friends and family's lives are in danger if we don't defeat them now."

"Chuck, don't be afraid." Espeon said walking up to him. "We are not just some random citizens you'll find on a random street corner or store. All of us here know how to fight, and I know how to fight without my moves, without problem. If we work together, if we be as careful as we can possibly be, I know we'll get through this. We have gotten through situations like this in the past, and every time we make it as free people and Pokemon on our next quest."

Chuck stood there for a moment taking in everything we told him. It was clear to us that he was afraid, but we had no other choice. To return to the Time Dimension we needed to enter the portal again that brought us here. We weren't sure how long Anger would stay in this time for, we couldn't waste any time here or risk the portal from disappearing on us.

Chuck sighed staring at his bed again for a short while before he began to speak. "I told y'all I was a captain of the Saffron city army. Before then I was an interrogator questioning the enemy to find out if they's were lyin' to me or not… I had that kinda eye and ear to find lairs and those being honest with me. But y'all never lied to me once. But I will help y'all escape… right now if ya want to."

I looked back at the others all of course agreeing to go now. But how would we escape I wondered. Would Chuck call out to one of the guards or something? We didn't know what his relationship was like with the guards outside the cell or if he had hired help waiting for him for the word to move in so we could escape?

Chuck then knelt down beside his straw bed and pushed it down the cell until a large square shaped hole was revealed hidden underneath. "W-what the heck?" Brent stepped forward and looked down at the hole. "How did ya manage this one, pops?"

"I had this hidden for two months now. It's a surprise that the guards on the past few cell inspection days overlooked this and last month always overlooked checking my bed." He said. "They always seemed to be bothered about what kind of books I was reading. I guess since I am captain of the saffron city army they assumed I could be trusted."

* * *

 ****

 **Tunnels**

Entering the small hole in the cell we found ourselves in the tunnels underneath the Great Prison. They were pretty old tunnels, so old there were barely any source of light down here except by the light of day beaming down through small holes. Chuck was planning on getting some material needed for the escape tonight, but the only things we had were our healing items and our Pokemon.

I was surprised after about 5 minutes of walking through this damp tunnel we encountered no guards or anything here. No one used these tunnels anymore and no one knew what they were for. Not even any of the historical records of this place even mentions the tunnels, only about the notorious prisoners they held here and certain events that happened in the last hundred years of the prison still being open.

"Yeah, ya can see why I wanted to go at night time; I hadn't collected the materials I needed to craft a wooden torch from some friends of mine in the prison." Chuck said walking a little further ahead of us but careful not to raise his voice so that it would echo through the tunnels. "Guards don't come here at all, so we'll be alright for now. Best keep ya voices down in here. You'd be surprised by how far an echo travels down here. Not even sure why this tunnel is here in the first place."

Following Chuck as he led us through the dark tunnels we passed endless corridors and rooms all resembling that of another cell block for prisoners. There were old prisons bars rusted and covered with cobwebs. Above most doors were the same gem fitted above, but these gems didn't radiate any kind of light like the one we saw in the prison cell. Espeon thinking that she could use her moves here tried to use Psychic to move something, but the gems power from above could still reach her. We just hoped when we finally reached the outside our Pokemon could use their moves again, especially if we were to face Anger we would be powerless to fight her.

"Wait a minute!" Chuck whispered stopping us from advancing any further. Chuck gestured for us to get as low as possible and behind some barrels outside a room while Chuck hid behind a flipped table peeking his head over at the sound of a loud noise echoing closer towards us. Peeking out from the side of the barrel I saw as two guards both with burning torches armed with swords stopped in front of us turning to each other.

"Search this side." One of the guards said turning away from him. "The prisoner must still be in here somewhere. If you see him, kill him. We can't have failures running through these tunnels like wild Raticate's." The guard walked away up the corridor while this one walked slowly towards us. We would've been caught if the barrels and flipped table weren't close to the doors on ours and Chuck's side allowing us to quickly and silently enter.

We had a few moments to think of something, hide or attack… no wait, if we did attack the other guard might realize that we were here along with this other escaped prisoner and they would call for more reinforcements making things a lot more difficult for us to escape from here. Brent hid underneath the bed with Lisa while Espeon and I hid behind the door.

The guard entered our room first, and surprisingly he didn't find us or search underneath the bed or the door, he just glanced inside then walked out and into the room Chuck was hiding in. The guard stayed there longer than he did when he was in the room we were in, but he then turned and walked further down the corridor and into other rooms searching for this escaped inmate said to be down here with us… or was he talking about Chuck or us?

Climbing out from underneath the bed and from behind the door we left the room together as did Chuck in his room meeting us. "Did ya kids hear that?" He whispered. "These guys are searchin' for another escaped inmate down here. Now ain't that quite a pickle?"

"How so?" Espeon asked standing beside me crouching behind the barrels.

"As far as I am aware of and with my knack for eavesdropping from time to time I haven't heard inmates ever talk about these tunnels or met those that are aware of what's down here. Even most of the guards are still unaware of this place, now this is an odd sight indeed."

"What does this mean for us?" Brent asked peeking over the barrel to see if the other guard that disappeared ahead of us was coming back, but he wasn't. "Will these guards cause a lot of problem for us?"

Chuck shook his head, "They shouldn't do, and these guards are probably talking about someone else. There ain't no way they know we have escaped yet. Guards check the cells every hour or so, we have only been here for like 5 or less."

"But let's not waste anymore time here. This here corridor shall lead us to an old cafeteria up ahead. Then we should find another room further up, and in that room is our exit out a here. So enough with the chit chat, let's get movin'." Chuck crouched ahead of us leading us through the dark tunnels careful not to cause too much noise.

We passed a larger room than the other two, inside were many old stacks of broken boxes and sacks covered in cobwebs. We assumed the other guard that walked in this direction was in this room, but he wasn't, he was further up, and that was where we saw him standing just outside the second room to the left. It was clear we couldn't walk down this way without getting caught so we had to go somewhere else until he left or find an alternative. Then Chuck entered the first room on the right with Espeon, Lisa, me and Brent following behind silently and slowly in a single file not to alert the guard. Inside this room to the left was but a single bed against the wall. Chuck was lying prone on the stone floor and gestured to us with his hand for us to do the same because the wall underneath the bed was a large hole big enough for all of us to crawl through it to the other side of the room. Lisa went first and so did Brent and Espeon. Chuck grabbed a small rock from the floor and pointed at a broken desk with a slightly chipped vase resting on top, he was planning on throwing the rock at it to distract the guard outside the room allowing us to sneak our way through to the cafeteria. Understanding his motive I nodded and crawled under the bed reuniting with the others crouched against the doorway waiting for Chuck.

All of us heard the vase smash just as Chuck crawled out of the wall and crouched beside us, taking a peek from the doorway and at the guard, the guard with sword in hand walked slowly yet cautiously towards the room to investigate the sound. When he had finally entered the room, Chuck crouched out the room and made our way to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria, just a little bit further and we'll be out of this prison and back to searching for Anger and the device that'll allow us to get to Infinite, but first we had to deal with the four guards in this area first. It was a large square room with many old tables and chairs piles in multiple places throughout the room providing us with cover to hide behind by the patrolling guards.

The door to our escape was right at the opposite side of the room, but to do that we couldn't go together, the guards would obviously see all of us together, so we had to split up and get to the door. Chuck, Lisa and Brent took the left side of the room while Espeon and I took the right immediately hiding behind the tables making our way to the bottom corer of the room.

The guard standing behind the table we hid behind was looking towards the doorway we had just entered from. If we had been any slower when entering we probably would've been caught… who knows what could've happened after that; a fight maybe? Run for it? Couldn't say.

The guard then walked towards the doorway giving me and Espeon a chance to move forward to hide behind the next set of broken down tables and chairs. We were now halfway between the entrance and the exit of the cafeteria hiding and watching carefully as to where the guards would go next.

The guard standing behind the broken furniture we were hiding behind was facing towards the doorway alone, the other guard standing opposite him was walking towards the other side of the room for some reason. Seeing a small rock beside my foot I picked it up. Remembering what Chuck did earlier by throwing it at the vase causing the guard to investigate the noise, I decided to so the same by throwing the small rock in the top right corner of the room hitting a few stacks of chairs leaning against the wall. The guard turned his head in the direction of the sound and walked towards the corner of the room.

"Nice going, Zackary." Cheered Espeon quietly while watching the guard still investigating the corner of the room just in case he returned back to his post or informed the others of the 'strange' random noise. Crouching towards the exit of the cafeteria, we were reunited with the others and together we entered through the exit.

Closing the door behind us we were met with something unexpected, we thought that this was it, that the guards had found us and we would be either returned to our cells… or new ones since they would most likely have found the hole by now or worse.

"Well, what's this then? Who's entered me secret home; other prisoners, hm? Or bloody guards!?" We heard a man laughing just as we shut the doors behind us. There standing in front of us holding and aiming a knife directly at me was a man tall and thin as if he hadn't eaten in weeks with visible ribs one could easily see from his torn tunic. He had long dark blonde hair and beard with many scars on his face. "Didn't know I had other roomies in here with me. Can't have that now, can we?"

"You're the inmate the guards are looking for, right?" I asked backing away from the knife still pointed at me. "Please, we just want to go through those doors and leave." I pleaded to the man hoping he would lower the knife and let us walk out of here. But another thing that almost always happens to us when trying to convince others to let us go is the other guy won't listen and attack us with a self laughable one liner they use.

"Sure I'll let ya go. Cut all of your heads off and then those guards will be sendin' ya all off to the gallows soon after!" He laughed.

"Uh… does this guy have any idea what the gallows are?" Espeon asked looking up at us with a confused look. This however startled the man back at hearing Espeon talk with a loud gasp allowing both Chuck and Brent to tackle the man to the ground. The two managed to grab him and knocked him down, but as for the knife still in the man's hand, it had sliced the side of Chuck's chest. Brent punched the man in his face knocking him out cold and helped take away the knife gently away from Chuck.

"Chuck are you-" Lisa asked but was interrupted by Chuck quickly saying with a nod, "I-I'm alright…" He removed his hand from his wound to get a look at it then quickly covered it back up. "Luckily it didn't slice me open too deeply… I'm good."

"That slice did look pretty deep." Espeon said glancing at the knife before trying to catch a glimpse of Chuck's injury or any blood. "We should search for some medical supplies and treat that wound of yours before we head out."

"No!" He quickly said, standing up. "I'm fine… c'mon, let's get outta this stinkin' joint; I can almost feel the warm sun on my skin again. Boy, it's been long." The odd thing about it was we didn't see any blood, on his tunic where the wound would be, or on the knife. I wasn't sure why we didn't ask about it then and there, maybe we were just too focused on the mission.

Standing beside the inmate lying unconscious, Lisa asked Chuck. "Did you know this guy?" Chuck shook his head and replied.

"Never seen the man in my life, whoever he is. I wonder how the guy knew about the tunnels and what lured these guards down here in the first place? Questions we may never have an answer to."

* * *

 ****

 **The Great Prison – Courtyard**

Opening the door we found ourselves at the front courtyard of the prison. We had expected t see guards here patrolling the gates, but what we found instead were signs of a riot now. Prisoners not too long after we escaped from our cells did the prisoners do the same thing, released other inmates and together in large numbers attacked the guards some trying to escape the prison. A good handful of prisoners made their way to the courtyards and attacked the guards and some tried to the use the cannons to blast a way out which would explain the front gate was almost destroyed and ground now with small burnt crater-like holes everywhere.

Luckily for us the courtyard was empty giving us a chance to slip through the gates and escape unnoticed by the guards, wherever they were.

"Look," Chuck pointed out at the damaged gate. "Help me lift this up and we'll get the heck outta here!" We then ran together with Chuck towards the gate and lift it up with little difficulty since the destruction had blown at least half off the gate already.

"Hey, are you aright Chuck?" Lisa asked noticing as Chuck winced after lifting up the gate. Chuck then just nodded and replied with "Yeah, n-no prob… j-just h-help me move the d-damned thing!" Once the gate was lifted and out of our way we then heard something behind us.

Under the rubble near the destroyed stairs we could hear something; it was a woman's voice underneath. We quickly ran towards the rubble and picked up the pieces as fast as we could to help whoever it was trapped underneath. But after the last rock was removed revealing who it was trapped underneath, we paused in shock. "Oh look… *coughs* h-here they are n-now!" It was Anger still in her red armor with a metal pipe sticking out of her chest. She was fading like the other anomalies and knights before her. "Betchya wanted a-a b-battle, eh? *Coughs* Well… I g-guess you w-won't be gettin' o-one then…" Both legs had completely faded and were moving up to her chest. But clutched tightly in her hand was a red gem, similar to that of the gems the prison had used to prevent Pokemon from using moves, but this one was a dark purple that radiated light similar to the same portals the knights used.

"Funny… i-isn't it?" Her voice became weaker as she asked. "You have f-faced other knight's b-before me, and yet y-you haven't fought me… s-such a pity. I w-would have s-shown you a good f-fight. Or p-perhaps this w-was the best way…" She raised the gem upwards. "This was what you w-were after… r-right? T-take it… I have n-no use for it… n-not anymore."

"Huh. This was the easiest armored Infinite knight boss fight we have ever encountered." Espeon said cocking her head to the side. "But we still have one more armored knight to fight against, right?" Espeon asked as she tilted her head to look up at us. Lisa nodded and replied with 'Just one more' but with a saddened tone to her normal but calm voice.

Anger opened out her hand allowing us to take it the gem from her. After grabbing the gem, with Anger's other hand she grabbed my arm. "Take t-the gem or n-not… I-Infinite shall prevail… hehe… y-you will n-never defeat our m-master… a-and I shall l-live the life I a-always wanted…."

Suddenly, an injured but fading Flareon walks up and rests on Anger's chest. Anger strokes its head then says to it. "You've always been t-there for me, e-even when I became this...thank you my f-friend." The two faded, and just as the two faded completely, and like with the other knights we have defeated, a bright light engulfed us.

With the courtyard, the inmates fighting against the guards pushing them back and the shouting from within the prison have all faded and gone leaving only silence in this now bright silent void.

We were shown an image of a small rundown village in a region we couldn't recognize. The buildings were old, houses were falling apart and crops were dried up and water wells had been contaminated with dirty water, but the villagers had no choice but to drink it up. Sure you could ask why they had to stay in the village, why not leave and find somewhere else to live. The villagers could've easily done that if it weren't for one thing, the bandits that surrounded the little village draining them of supplies ignoring the endless pleads of the villagers to allow them some food and clean water to drink to regain their strengths, but to not avail their pleads were heard.

We then saw a teenage girl her legs and feet cut up and wearing nothing but an old dress as she sat together with a Flareon with many scratch marks on its body beside her sharing food together inside a dirty house full of broken down furniture and broken glass almost everywhere on the ground. The Flareon warmed her up most nights, tried all it could to keep her fed. And like any other Pokemon, Flareon cared and loved its trainer wanting to keep them going not wanting to leave the girl alone to fend for herself.

One night, the villagers were attacked by the bandits as they burnt almost anything they saw; building and villager demanding food to be brought to them. The girl and her Flareon were caught in the attack and were brutally attacked and left for dead.

The girl in her last moments alive could still see the villagers attempt to flee from the bandits, but no matter how young or old they were, they were still attacked or killed by the bandits howling with laughter as they watched the people they had ordered around for months on end scream and tortured to death.

The girl then felt her Flareon fall on her chest, it only took her a short brief moment to see the arrow sticking out of its back from the bandits attack, and her Flareon was now dead. She looked around to see that a strong fire had surrounded them preventing the bandits from getting closer to them to finish the job. In its last moments before death after getting shot with an arrow, the Flareon had used a fire type move to surround them in fire to protect its trainer.

The last thing the girl felt before death was anger, anger at how her life in the village had to end this way. She wanted to travel and see the world with her Flareon… but all of that was taken.

The girl's name was Alexis, and after her revival, she was granted a second chance, a second chance at life as an agent of Infinite; Anger.

* * *

 ****

 **Somewhere east of Vermillion City and north of the Great Prison**

After returning to the place the portal was near to and where we were first caught by the guards, we ran together with Chuck with no intention of stopping, we didn't know just how long we were gone for in that prison, but we knew it was time for us to leave.

"Boy, you kids sure can run fast when you want to… Phew." Chuck gasped for breathe resting on a moss covered rock. "But we are in the clear from them guards finding us anytime soon."

"So I take it that was one of them enemies you were talking 'bout, right? Got what ya were after then?"

"Yeah, we think so." I said placing the gem gently inside my bag. "With this we'll find their leader in no time. Thanks Chuck."

"Ah, no need for thanks, it was my pleasure to helpin' folks like you out. I was captain of the Saffron City army, ya know."

"Hey, you said you still were the captain." Brent called out pointing at him with his index finger. "Did all this excitement mess up ya memory or are ya making up stories?"

There was a small pause, Chuck sighed and nodded. "Alright, alright! Ya got me… I was a captain… of a fishing boat." Chuck said sounding defeated. "Saying that I was a captain of the army of Saffron, the first thing that came to mind when I entered the prison, sounded cool at the time when I said I was one. I was from Johto, not much respect by any inmates after finding out you were from Johto. I wanted to sound impressive to the others, wanted to be a hero to 'em. They love that stuff in that prison… no one ever questioned my story… always came up with lies sayin' I survived battles and took part in campaigns said to be the worst of 'em all."

"You have been telling me the truth ever since ya met me." He said looking up at us. "And I was lyin' to y'all 'bout my life. I'm sorry."

"What did you do to end up in the prison?" Espeon asked. Chuck glanced down at the ground.

"We weren't gettin' a bite, so this other ship catches a massive load and thought I could take a handful of 'em to get me through the month. But I was caught… that was so long ago now, missed so much of my life because of that stupid decision. Lost so many friends because of that, my family… *Sighs* wish I could go back and change all that, but now I can't." He nodded to himself before looking up at us. "We should split up, get as far away from here as we can possibly get."

"We'll be fine." I said. "Thank you Chuck, for everything." Chuck smiled back and watched us walk away leaving through the forest towards the portal. But not before Brent looked back and shouted back.

"And get that injury looked after, ya hear!?" Chuck waved back again before covering his wound again. Chuck remained on that rock long after we had left staring in the direction we had disappeared into.

In historic records about the Great Prison, there was some information about the riots, the same one we used to escape the prison from. The document however didn't mention anyone escaping, not Chuck, or anyone of us. Nothing was ever mentioned of a Chuck ever existing in that prison to begin with. There was still documents from the early 16s until the prison closed early 17s of who was incarcerated within the prison, no one there was named Chuck.

Chuck glanced down at his feet sighing at what he saw, the pain didn't affect him anymore. "Good luck kids." Chuck said quietly as his entire body began to fade from existence. "I came to this timeline to see if ya had what it takes against Infinite. Anger injured in the courtyard wasn't because of the inmates or the guard's fighin' it was the anomalies free from Infinite's command assisting you kids. I should've told you who I was… but I think it was better this way." Chuck smiled. "It was nice being treated as a human, as a real person. I know you can do this, kids. Free us." They were his last words before Chuck had faded completely, the anomaly once known as Chuck was no more.

* * *

 ****

 **Time Dimension**

Using the portal to head back to the Time Dimension we were now back at the corridor with so many portals left, some we had entered and most left leading to different times still unexplored by us, but we needed to fight against Infinite and stop him for good. If Anger never had the device that would lead us directly to Infinite's location, we would've walked down that corridor for as long as we could.

Holding up the gem up for a short while, the gem glowed and levitated off my hand and a portal emerged right in front of us. It was the same dark purple portals the anomalies and knights used. This was it, this was how we would find Infinite and put a stop to the Time Crisis once and for all.

"Ya know," Brent said scratching the back of his head. "I gotta say, outta all of my missions I ever had with the Savior's, this has got to be my best one. Well, if I hadn't agreed on doing this mission I wouldn't have met you guys; beating bad guys together, travelling through time both past and future was defiantly a sight to see. So even after we finish this up and return to the present, I just want to say that it I'm glad to have met you guys. Especially people I'm glad to call my friends."

"Even me?" Espeon asked smiling up at him. Brent rolled his eyes but in the end smiled back. "Yes Espeon, especially you."

We stood for a moment standing in front of the portal, Lisa glanced back to where the portal to our time was finding it now gone. "So it's just; Greed the final armored knight of Infinite, Requiem, and Infinite left to take care of. This may be difficult, but I'm sure we can do this." Lisa said retuning to face the portal with us. "But we mustn't be careless."

"Once we go through this portal, there is no turning back." Espeon said her eyes still fixated on the portal ahead of us. "So in other words; this is the final dungeon before the end. So now is the best and only opportunity for us to go back and finish some unfinished task; Secret bosses, side quests, collection, or maybe we could level up a little, stock up on supplies before we tackle the big bad."

Espeon finally looked up at me and asked. "So Zackary, are you ready to end this anomaly crisis once and for all?" 

To be continued...

* * *

 ****

 **Trivia:**

In the original, there were five agents of Infinite; Happy, Greed, Anger, Fear and the cut character Sadness. Sadness was meant to appear within this chapter alongside Anger to team up together to defeat Zack and friends. This was cut due to time, it would've been split into two parts, and I didn't want to exceed over the 40 chapter limit of the story. So maybe they'll show up in Side Stories section after the main story.


	36. Chapter 36 Where the Enemy Dwells

Chapter 36 – Where the Enemy Dwells 

* * *

**Infinite's Domain**

We had just crossed the point of no return, we had now entered the location we had for many months tried to find, to face the leader of anomalies and knights, the one who caused the time portals to appear attacking so many we care for; Infinite. And to find him, all we needed to do was to go down this straight path leading us to a large castle floating in the dark abyss along with other buildings and small pieces of rocks, tree's pulled from their roots and old carriages. The castle appeared very old, ancient from early Johto times, perhaps longer. The castle walls had many arrow slits running along the walls stopping at the keep of the castle. The draw bridge was already lowered for us and we could see from here the castle gates were raised.

The keep of the castle appeared to be damaged, but if one would get closer towards not only the keep but the castle, they would see it was fading. The path behind the portal was also fading, Infinite's plan soon to come into motion.

From all the way down here at the top of the castle we could see something, it was a bright light shinning up from the highest tower of the castle, whatever it was we couldn't see from here, but it was the only thing of a source of light in this world.

"So this is Infinite's domain, eh?" Brent said glancing up at the castle, specifically towards the light. "And not an anomaly in sight. Ya think this place would've been heavily guarded? Hah, So much for the leader of the anomalies, am I right?"

Just right after Brent said that, five portals suddenly appeared around us and out came five humanoid anomalies preparing to fight us. The five anomalies appeared weak as they stood there in front of us. Their bodies looked a lot paler this time with many small dark holes in their bodies from head to toe, like they were just in a battle not long ago.

"Bent, remind me to break your legs if we ever get back to our present…" Espeon sighed getting into fighting position alongside Lisa's released Blitzle.

Brent released his Murkrow and gave the first out the first command to attack one of the five anomalies surrounding us, followed by Umbreon attacking the anomalies behind us, and then Espeon using Psybeam at two of the anomalies, all directly hit by each of the attacks collapsing to the ground in screaming as they… faded? This was odd to see since anomalies usually last longer than one hit. Over the past few months since our mission began travelling through time we had hardly any time to train our Pokemon for them to get stronger. I thought these anomalies were just weaker than the anomalies we usually face, that they were somehow left behind here in this world. I thought that after we had defeated these anomalies more would appear again and again, leading up to a stronger anomaly or something… but after the final anomaly was defeated, we were left alone surprised at how easily we had defeated them.

"That was surprisingly easy." Espeon said turning her head back and forth for any sign of anomalies, but nothing. "This is supposed to be the final dungeon if this were a RPG, so they should've been a little tougher than these level ones. It almost makes you think this Infinite guy wants us to reach him. Sending the tough guys outta here and leaving the small guys behind to sweep the floors… now I feel bad."

"I don't." Brent said with a grin. "If the rest of these freaks are like this, this easy to defeat, then our Pokemon will almost be at full strength when we finally reach Infinite."

Walking together down the long narrow path which would lead us towards the castle, Lisa stood where she was. "Greed… are you here inside the castle?" She said quietly to herself as she stood there looking up at the castle still floating in the dark void while we walked on ahead. Lisa stood there for a short while before she quickly followed behind us not noticing that Espeon had been listening in to her talk quietly to herself and watched her closely with concern as we quickly walked closer to the bridge and finally up to the large doors opening them up as we walked together inside the castle.

* * *

 ****

 **Infinite's Castle – Throne Room**

The castle's ground floor layout was… bizarre, instead of an entrance hall when we opened the large doors of the castle like we expected it would be, it was a small modern kitchen with marbled walls and wooden floor many appliances set up at every corner with four tables set out with a single chair set.

There were doors on both sides of the room which lead to other rooms such as the 'stairs' room when looking up them you would see an endless amount of stairs. An armory with medieval suits of armor (none of which like the knights of Infinite wear) and swords and shields and many weapons set up on weapon racks.

A large rectangular room with nothing but hundreds and hundreds of TVs set up in multiple areas with individual price tags placed in front of each one of them all with different prices; 200 PDs (Poké dollars) for a 17 inch TV, 1000 for a 25 inch, 100000 for a 40 inch, and the largest TV in the room was a 50 inch TV costing 5000.

Other rooms we entered were different than the others; we entered libraries with many books that made no sense when reading, bathrooms with broken mirrors, and the women's restroom with a harmonica playing through a speaker, and a hall of mirrors that didn't show a reflection of either one of us.

Our search for Infinite had ended after months of trying to find him through the time dimension, but now we had to search the castle, something we thought would be over and done within a matter of minutes. As we searched, we encountered many anomalies both humanoid, flying, and larger bulkier types while searching the castle, and they like the anomalies we fought and defeated outside, they were quickly defeated with little to no effort, even in large waves. But we didn't let up or assume they were all weak, we couldn't afford to let our guards down, not now, and not here.

Our search on the ground floor was getting us nowhere, so our next step was to walk up the stairs, the one place we hadn't checked yet. That was what we thought; that we had checked every room on this floor, but we missed one. It was but a simple green door with no patterns or markings on it except for its door handle which has the words _'Infinite'_ engraved on it. We could've easily overlooked this door if it had not been for the light glimmering on the silver door handle in the only green/room with many floral growing everywhere almost camouflaging the door.

Entering the room we were surprised to see an even larger room with a large throne at the very end with someone sitting on it. Cautiously, we walked closer with our chosen Pokemon to the throne ready to fight. It was when we were closer we could see that the person sitting on the throne was just like the other knights wearing the same armor as them, but this one wasn't wearing a cape. The armor was completely gold along with the helmet and visor.

Standing just a little bit close but not too close to the throne with our Pokemon beside us, we waited. The armored knight didn't say anything or move an inch.

"Hey! You that Infinite guy?" Brent called out watching the suit of armor carefully, but nothing happened. No response, nothing but silence. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Brent was about to walk up to the throne with his Seviper, but he stopped as all of us quickly turned at hearing a voice we recognized from behind us near the entrance of the throne room.

"That is nothing but a mere decoy for potential intruders such as you." We turned at the sudden voice behind us; there standing before us was the final armoured knight of Infinite; Greed, the same one we had encountered a few times within the time portals and Pewter City. "But this does not come close to what Infinite would look like if he were human suited up in fake armor."

"Where is Infinite?" I asked grabbing one of my Poke balls preparing to call out Golurk to attack, Brent and Lisa stood beside me spreading out a little with their Pokemon in front of them preparing to attack.

"Where is Infinite, you ask? Infinite is atop the tallest tower of this castle waiting for the change to begin, the change that will alter the world thus creating the perfect world for all to live in; myself, and all of you." Greed pointed at us. "If you had not found Anger and took that device to bring you all here, we would not be having this conversation right about now. Your mission would fail and all including yourselves would awake in the new world."

Lisa Stepped a little bit forward and asked. "E-excuse me but um… Y-you… a-are you… J-James?" All of us were confused at this not sure what was going on or why Lisa asked if Greed was this James guy.

"James? Lisa, do you know him?" Espeon asked watching Lisa taking a few steps towards Greed staring at her in silence as she stepped closer to him.

Lisa ignored Espeon's question and continued. "I had a d-dream not long a-ago. I was standing on a bridge in the town I grew up in; Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region. Y-you spoke to me, you revealed to me that you are my brother. Is it you?"

"Y-your brother?" Questioned Brent as his eyes widened at Lisa mouth agape. Lisa didn't respond to him, she only stared at Greed as he stared at Lisa for what seemed like a long time of silence. But then he spoke.

"Yes, it is. It was me who spoke to you in the dream, it was James Rivers who I once was before I became this; an agent of Infinite." Greed held out his hands as he looked at them. "I don't know why I did what I did. I don't know why I told you who I was; I have never said who I was to anyone before…" Greed said as he lowered his arms to his side. "Not those other knights I once called as my allies, not to Requiem, or even those anomalies following me."

Lisa stepped closer to him with her Umbreon following close to her. The two stopped until they were standing so close to him. "James, why are you helping Infinite with this plan of his? What does he actually get out of this new world he wants to create? James, please tell us."

Suddenly, Greed snapped his fingers, Umbreon glanced back at the sound of the portals appeared behind Lisa. Three humanoid anomalies emerged out of the portals preparing to attack Lisa; Umbreon jumped behind her and took the full force of all three of the anomalies attacks. "Umbreon!" She gasped. Umbreon quickly stood up and used Quick Attack to take down the anomalies, but as soon as the anomalies were defeated, hundreds of portals had appeared within seconds throughout the entire throne room and so many anomalies of different variants appeared, humanoid, flying, bulkier larger anomalies wielding large shields.

"J-James no, it's me Lisa! Don't do this!" Lisa shouted with her very all to reach out to him. She didn't want to fight him, she wanted to help him. Stepping forward towards him, she was suddenly pushed back slightly by an unseen force when Greed held his hand up towards Lisa. Umbreon ran up in front of Lisa to protect her from any more attacks from Greed. Greed struggled as he grasped his head with both of his hands and violently screamed, it was at that moment when he turned around that we saw something was attached to the back of his head, it was a small purple anomaly similar to the anomaly balls used to control the anomalies within the timeline.

"L-Lisa!" Greed desperately called out through his screams. "E-end me! I can't c-control myself… t-this thing is controlling me! M-my body, it burns! I'm starving, I'm thirsty, and I'm tired… it's sickening… everything hurts, p-please end this… I beg of you… please save me from t-this torment!" Greed knelt down as he clutched his head desperately trying to tear off the anomaly at the back of his head, but every time his hand got too close, he always screamed louder as if the anomaly was inflicting more pain. Some of the anomalies moved in front of him and attacked Lisa. Umbreon prepared to fight them off but Brent's Seviper moved in and attacked them defeating them quickly one by one.

"Lisa!" Brent said as he ran to Lisa's side. "We gotta help the guy. Take out the freaks and make a run for him to get that scab off of him!"

"B-but Brent, there are so many of them. Are you sure you two can handle them?"

"Listen to me with this one; I know I ain't the kinda guy with the brightest of ideas at times, or the kinda guy who can control oneself when enraged when things ain't lookin' too good for us, but trust me on this one; we can handle this. We must work together to defeat the anomalies and to save your brother. We'll cover you while you and your Pokemon get that thing off of 'em.' Got it?"

"Alright, I can do this!" With that, Brent and I focused on the anomalies while Lisa with her Umbreon and now her Blitzle and Pidgey focused on saving her brother from the anomaly controlling Greed's actions as he summoned more anomalies to appear and summoned thousands of small razor sharp shards of glass to fall right on top of us at high speed. Lisa along with all of her Pokemon were quickly protected by Espeon's Protect while me, Brent and our Pokemon were protected by Golurk using Iron Defense and shielding us with its large body, but it still felt some of the shards losing some health.

After the last of the glass shards fell and shattered on the cold hard floor, the anomalies charged all together right at me and Brent. I called out Latias, Dewott and Gardevoir to assist Golurk and Espeon to fight the anomalies while Brent called out his Koffing, Muk and Murkrow to protect Lisa from the anomaly attacks.

Lisa with her Pokemon walking towards Greed still summoning more anomalies faster than we could defeat them ordered the anomalies to attack Lisa, but they were defeated or held back by Blitzle and Pidgey using Wild Charge and Fly while Umbreon stayed close to Lisa as they slowly inched closer to Greed.

Greed summoned a large sword from a portal grasping the handle with both of his hands and tried to stab Lisa through the chest with it, she evaded the attack with ease since the attack was slow, too slow that Lisa could see clearly that her brother was trying to fight the anomaly trying to gain full control of him. If he was fighting against the anomaly, this would make the fight a lot easier than fighting a full powered knight.

"Blitzle, charge directly at Greed with Wild Charge!" Blitzle did as it was told and quickly charged towards Greed. The anomalies surrounding Lisa and her Pokemon moved in to attack Blitzle, but Koffing and Muk's attacks stopped the anomalies allowing Blitzle to charge at Greed without worrying about the anomalies. "Pidgey," Lisa said as Pidgey flew her. "Attack the anomaly at the back of Greed's head after Blitzle attacks! Destroy it!"

Greed watched as Blitzle was charging right at him trying to prevent the anomaly to regain control over him and attack with the sword in hand. Greed raised the sword above him preparing to strike down as soon as Blitzle got close, Blitzle was now so close that if Greed was fully controlled by the anomaly it would have made him strike down, but it didn't happen. Blitzle had made contact with Greed's chest; the impact of the charge caused him to fall back on the ground dropping the sword.

Greed attempted to stand back up to summon another portal for more anomalies to appear out of, but as soon as Greed's head had lifted up off the floor, Pidgey had attacked the anomaly at the back of his head destroying it for good.

But it wasn't over yet; the anomalies were still here in the room with us, so we had to quickly defeat them before we could rest. Lisa seeing as how the anomaly that was once attached to Greed's head was now destroyed, she ran over to him to help him, but what she didn't know was behind her a few large shield wielding anomalies were chasing after her preparing to attack her with their shields.

"Lisa, No!" Greed called out to her as he stood up, and by using the same power to summon the portals, he created a large portal above us and pulled in all of the anomalies in the room into it.

As the anomalies were all pulled inside, one of the shield wielding anomalies threw their shield directly at Greed he was sent flying into one of the large pillars of the room collapsing right on top of him. It was only after the portal had vanished along with the anomalies when we ran over to Greed with our Pokemon to help remove the rocks off of him trapped underneath. Golurk was the one to remove most of the larger pieces while Espeon, Gardevoir and Latias carefully picked up the other pieces of debris with their Psychic also being careful not to injure him.

Moving one of the rocks we found Greed, he was still alive, still breathing. We didn't know if he was injured within the armor, so all of us together removed the rocks off of him. Greed coughed and was the first to speak.

"Lisa… a-are you alright?" He asked, Lisa nodded and tried to remove his helmet, but he stopped her by playing his hand on her shoulder and saying. "Don't. The face you recognize as James Rivers from long ago isn't underneath my helmet. Under my helmet is nothing but a skull with rotten flesh on it… an abomination created by a being known as Infinite…"

"J-James… w-why didn't you tell me you were still alive?" She asked trying to hold back the tears.

"I thought I was dead. I felt nothing but the last thing I felt before death; Greed for money I wanted to use for you and me to start a new life together, in a new peaceful town we could call our home… but I wanted so much more. The world Infinite brought me into wasn't the afterlife I believed it would be. I lost sense of everything dear to me; who I was, my real name…" He touched Lisa's cheek as she placed her hand on top of his, "Who mattered to me. It was when I saw you again a few months back outside of Pewter City I slowly remembered who you were, who I was."

"A-after you died i… I was alone. I left everything behind. I moved from city to city trying to find something, anything to make me stay... it was so difficult for me…" Lisa said closing her eyes.

"D-don't tell me you wanted to-" He stopped when he saw Lisa tearing up. He tried to reach up to her and wipe away the tears with his left arm; it only took him a few short seconds only to realize that his arm from his elbow had been cut off. He lifted up his right arm and wiped the tears from her eyes. He suddenly felt weak and let his arm fall, but Lisa quickly grabbed it and held his hand with hers.

"Lisa, you are not alone, you never were." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Live, fight for the future, don't give up. If you had, we wouldn't be speaking like this here and now, you wouldn't have made good friends such as those travelling with you, fighting alongside with you."

"Head up the stairs; it will lead you straight towards Infinite." Greed said "You better hurry; time is running out for you, for all of you." Lisa placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded before standing up. Before she turned towards us and walk together out of the room, she looked down at her brother and smiled before saying to him.

"We'll come back for you. We are not leaving you here, and that's a promise. So stay here and rest until then." He looked up at her and slowly nodded and watched as we left the room. Before Lisa has left the room, she turned back towards Greed for a short while before exiting the room leaving him alone.

"C-careful Lisa… I-Infinite is far more powerful than the o-other knights you have faced…" Glancing down at his arm, Greed noticed that his arm almost completely gone and he was slowly fading just like the other knights before him when defeated in battle. At the corner of his eyes he saw something; a Leafeon, his Leafeon resting its head on his chest. "I thought I told you to stay in the library. I can't complain though, you always did have a knack for disobeying me…" The Leafeon stood up and walked towards the doors and waited for Greed to stand up and follow after her. "You know this will be it once we step through those doors, there is no turning back?" He said staring at the Leafeon as it did nothing but stare back at him.

He didn't have long, so he pushed himself up and walked up to his Leafeon, and together they walked out of the throne determined to join us for the final battle against their former master Infinite.

To be continued...

* * *

 ****

 **Trivia:**

Originally Requiem was meant to appear in this chapter controlling Greed as a puppet to attack the four. The battle would've ended with Greed regaining total control over him and defeating Requiem once and for all. But this outcome of Requiem's defeat by Greed didn't involve Espeon. So instead this idea was dropped so the two in the next chapter could face one another in a final battle.


	37. Chapter 37 Infinite

Chapter 37 - Infinite 

* * *

**Infinite's Throne**

We made it, we were now at the highest point of the castle, the tower were Infinite was said to be… and we found him sitting on a throne near the edge of the tower. There were no walls, only 4 large pillars with different colored orbs; red, green, yellow, and blue on top of them all lit up brightly. Above us was the large light we saw from down below not too long ago, it was the only source of light in this dimension; we didn't know what it was.

As for Infinite, like the other knights, he was wearing white full armor from head to toe and donned a silver cape with a feather from some bird type Pokemon. But unlike the other knights, Infinite was much larger than them, he looked as if he stood at least 10 feet tall perhaps taller. He lifted up head at us, and for the first time we heard his voice.

"You've come; you've come as I knew you must." His voice was deep as it echoed around us. "My power is Infinite, my existence is Infinite, I am Infinite."

All of us together had a Pokemon out in front of us ready to battle Infinite, we didn't know what to expect. Surely, he was far more powerful than the knights, powerful than all of the anomalies combined. What kind of powers he possessed, his strength… and to find out, all we had to do was to wait for him to attack us, or us to attack him.

"I have watched as you jump to and from each time portal destroying what you call anomalies in order to 'save' that timeline, but I ask you all; what are these anomalies you fight?" Infinite snapped his fingers as he summoned 3 humanoid anomalies standing in front of him, standing still. "Beings created at a snap of the finger as an army to assist me with my plans for a new world? Or are they perhaps something more? Creatures that were once alive, robbed of their lives by others?" He held out his hand and a portal appeared in front of him. What emerged were four people; a man, a woman and two children, a boy and a girl all standing perfectly still without blinking.

"This is an example of what your world is." Infinite snapped his fingers and the four began to move. The two children sat on the ground playing while the adults spoke without uttering a single word to one another. "What you see before you is but a simple family, a job to support the family, a beautiful home with everything they want, happy with their lives and want nothing else. They are sure this is how life for them will forever be." Infinite snapped his fingers again and another man appeared, a man wearing dark clothing and a mask and carrying a knife in hand.

"But suddenly, their happy world almost crumbles before them as a sign of danger approaches attempting to rob them of their normal but happy life." The masked man charged at the man and woman stabbing them with his knife, but as soon as they were both stabbed them disappeared leaving the two children crying and shivering as the masked man approached them. The masked man leaves the children alone. "This is what your world is; it is a world that robs so many from their happy lives, a life they believed they would reach their dreams, a dark start to their life on which they believe if they try, if they believe so hard enough they can enter the light to a better life… but they end up worse than they were… they end up dead. Never to find a life they thought would bring them happiness down the dark path."

"Anomalies were once people, were once Pokemon, all robbed of a life they wanted to live… and I will do all I can to ensure that all life both past, present and future, long since passed, alive and yet to exist a world where they can truly live in without knowing fear, anger, hatred, jealousy, without sadness, a world were so-called lesser beings are treated as equals."

"All of you have struggled in this world, having lost so many others you care for; friends, allies, even families you will never see again in this world." He then lifted up his arm and pointed at Lisa with his finger.

"You Lisa Rivers have lost family; your parents were killed at a young age you barely have any memory of. The only things you have of them are photos and past memories of your brother telling you all about them before their ultimate end. You cried for your parents after they died, but your cries were not unheard because your brother James was there for you. You believed the world would shine a light on you, go easy on you and your brother after all that had happened. But you were wrong; it was when you were a young teenager you discovered your brother James was an Annihilation member before he was shot and killed in that alley. You feared many would judge you for being a relative of a member of Annihilation, so you ran fearing someone would find you and hurt you. For years you have hidden your past, but you are afraid revealing this to others may cost you everything; The Saviors', your friends, your future."

"You Brent Jackson have lost friends, friends you grew up with, played with, and joined the Savior's Kanto branch with at the same time. But destiny had already set out your path; during a mission, you and your friends had to stop Team Annihilation members on an old small abandoned island from experimenting on Pokemon. You and your friends went in and were able to save those poor Pokemon and called for a helicopter to fly you both out to safety. But then your team was ambushed, you were injured and became unconscious while they protected you, while they fought off the attackers. You woke up in a hospital room only having to learn that you were the sole survivor of the mission… your friends had died, and everyone hailed you as a hero promoting you to Rank 05. You wished it was you who should have died on that day while your friends had lived."

"Espeon, you grew up in a loving home with a young girl named Eliza. She was your friend; you loved her from the very beginning until the end. But then on that day when your home caught on fire, Eliza and her mother both perished leaving you as a survivor. It was then you saw Requiem emerge from the burning mansion smiling, and then you started to believe Requiem was the cause of the fire." Infinite chuckled whilst shaking his head. Espeon was about to say something to him but Infinite continued. "After that, you swore you would kill him. But once your quest for revenge has come to an end you would be left with nothing but an empty world just waiting for you to die."

Immediately, Infinite pointed at me with his finger. "And you Zack Raines. You have lost family members you have very little memory of, you have lost friends." With that, Infinite opened out the palm of his hand to reveal an image of two people I recognized; Cleo and Rhys standing together beside the same fountain where they faded in Pewter city. "Friends you cared for, friends you wish you could see the next day and the day after that." He crushed the image with his hand as the image shattered like glass. "But that reality where those friends you called real is no longer here, just as the reality were you grow up with those people who you have very little memory of called 'family'." Infinite opened up his hand again and a new image appeared, it was an image of me standing my mom, dad, my sister Alison, Cleo and Rhys all smiling together in front of a large house.

"Do you all see? This world is not a kind one, this world shall rob you of your belongings, your loved ones, and rob you of your dreams, and your sadness and pain will go unnoticed. This world I will create for all can become your reality, a world where your family lives and friends still exist. In this world, you will know no fear, no lose, no sadness, everything will be peaceful. Accept this world and you can see those dear friends of your quicker."

"You see? That's the kind of world I want to live in. Not in this world…" We turned our heads at the voice after a portal had emerged from the side of us.

"Requiem…!" Growled Espeon glaring at him as he now came into view after leaving the portal.

"My wife Melissa was about to lose her job. After so many years of a long and tiresome life of dedication at her job… she is ultimately cut loose out of her two year job because of some other employee who failed to see their errors costing her job!" Requiem looked and stared directly at Espeon with a calm and relaxed expression, not intimidated by Espeon or audibly hearing her growl from where he was. "As for Eliza, *sighs* Eliza was a young girl, her sickness she-

"Don't you DARE say her name!" She snapped interrupting him. "Eliza she- she was my friend, we grew up together, we played and I listened to her talk about how she wanted to see the world when she got older… but _you_ had to go and kill them, just because Melissa was about to lose her job, just because Eliza was sick you wanted to press the reset button to live in that fake world of yours… what kind of parent kills their own daughter? y-you're a monster!" Espeon closed her eyes and breathed in before opening her eyes to glare at him again.

After a short silence Espeon opened her mouth and shouted at Requiem, "Fuck you… fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!" She shouted at the top of her lungs not caring that when she shouted the small pieces of debris shook and crumbled into smaller bits above her. Neither Requiem nor any one of us said anything after hearing all of that from Espeon that was the first time I had ever heard her angrily shout like that. Infinite sat as he watched the argument between the two like us in silence.

Requiem finally broke the silence with a laughter that echoed all around us. "My, my. That's quite the mouth you got there. Eliza didn't talk like that when you were still a little Eevee."

"Enough!" We turned, walking out from the door behind us was Greed as he staggered towards Infinite with a Leafeon, but turned towards Requiem. "Do you r-recall those talks we used t-to have Requiem? You spoke highly of your life with your family, especially the Espeon once an Eevee." Greed coughed as he tried to cover up his wound with his cloak. "You told me when your mansion was burnt down your family died… y-you never touched them. What exactly did cause the mansion to burn down?"

"The hell do I know what caused it!" Requiem spat summoning his rapier sword in hand pointing it at Greed. "They obviously died because… because- ngh! Why the hell are you even asking this for? Did that pillar hit you on the head or something?"

Greed shook his head in response. "I am asking you if you know what caused the fire. But since you obviously don't know the answer, why don't you ask Infinite then?" Greed said turning to face Infinite staring down at them from his throne.

"It was months ago that I had asked you why we needed a man like Requiem within our ranks. The other knights and I had often spoken about how it was strange that he was the only one without a set of armor and control the anomalies, but he still possessed powers of an armored knight. He isn't dead, and isn't an anomaly. When we spoke, you told me he was granted these powers as a cog for your plan to succeed. Then there was something else you told me I had not told anyone else." Greed turned his head and noticed Requiem had already lowered his sword at him and was facing Infinite as well, so Greed continued. "You told me that you were the one to burn the house down killing his entire family."

"What the!?" Espeon gasped. Requiem stepped back a little at turned to faced Greed again glaring at him demanding for answers.

"Infinite told me that you were nothing but a mere cog like all of the others; anomalies, knights, nothing but cogs for his plan to work."

"What Greed has told you is all but the truth with no lie." Said Infinite. "You Requiem have been a very useful cog just like the others. Without you and your help, I couldn't have reached this far, I would've had to wait even longer." Infinite lifted up his hand up to his face. "So much time would've been lost that I might not have completed my goal… time is running out for me, and I can't fail."

"B-but why!?" Requiem shouted up at Infinite before pointing the sword up at him sobbing uncontrollably. "Why did you do this to me? Why did you kill my family!? W-why… *sobs* I thought you said you would never hurt or kill anyone!"

Infinite sighed before lifting up his hand summoning a small ball of light in the palm of his hand. "Remember what Greed told you before; 'nothing but cogs' dead or alive, you hated knowing your family were decaying, so I gave you a reason to join as my ally for the new world to created. But why were you chosen out of so many others?" He chuckled. "Purely by chance, I just needed but a simple but random pawn!" The ball of light from Infinite's hand shot out towards Requiem hitting him at the side of his chest causing a massive explosion blinding momentarily.

With our vision returned to us we saw Requiem lying on the ground bleeding from the side of his chest. He cried out both in pain and anger as he tried to summon up an attack of his own, but couldn't.

Infinite moved his hand directly at us preparing to use the same attack, but before the ball of light was fired at us Greed jumped in front of taking the full damage for us before collapsing to the ground. Lisa ran up to Greed through the smoke and gasped as she saw what the damage had done to him. Greed had lost both his arms and legs, and he was fading at a much quicker rate than the other knights before him. Greed looked up at Lisa holding him in her arms. He just watched her in silence without uttering a word to her. Lisa sobbed when his upper body had completely faded until I reached his head.

"J-James, t-thank you…" she said watching as her brother was no more. James' Leafeon walked up to Lisa with its legs and tail fading fast moving up to the its head. Lisa stroked its soft fur she remembered it having when she was younger. The Leafeon smiled before it was gone leaving Lisa to tear up some more. With our Pokemon, Brent and I attacked Infinite using different moves against him. Espeon with her Psychic picked up large chunks of debris floating around us right at Infinite, Seviper had used Dragon Tail right at him, but with every attack against Infinite, it didn't work. It was as if they were all prevented by a barrier protecting him.

Before we tried to give our Pokemon new commands to try and break through the barrier, a portal appeared behind us and we were all pulled through. Infinite with his hand raised with it slowly closing spoke.

"Be thee dead or alive, do not cry, and do not fear, as all will join the new world." Before the dark portal had completely dragged us through, we looked up at Infinite by closing his hand "Say your last goodbye's members of the Savior's, for the memories you have of your travels shall be forgotten as you embrace the beginning of the new world."

* * *

 ****

 **The Dark Dimension**

It was dark with no light anywhere, but for some reason we could easily see each other as if light was shinning down on us… from somewhere. It was cold, it was silent, we weren't sure where this place was or how we could escape from here and continue our fight with Infinite, we couldn't give up.

Requiem was sitting up against an invisible wall surrounding us as he bled out. His wound was pretty bad; the side of his chest had been torn up to where you could see his rib bone through the flesh. Lisa knelt down to Requiem's side and tried to stop the bleeding, but Requiem shook his head pushing Lisa's hand away with what little strength he had left in him. "N-no… don't… it's t-too late for me…"

"Requiem I…" Espeon walked up to Requiem, his eyes were closed as he desperately gasped for air through pained gasps. "T-the things I said to you… w-when I thought you k-killed… I hated you… f-for so long I wanted nothing but to see you dead… but you never did hurt them or killed them."

"I wanted… w-wanted to see my family again. I-I wanted to forget, t-to forget what kind of m-man I was before… a-and what I turned into!" He coughed up a small amount of blood, but he continued to speak, he wanted to. "You –may not have known t-this Espeon, b-but I was in trouble. W-we were about to lose our home to the bank… lose everything. Melissa didn't love me a-anymore, and Eliza… I never treated her right. I was always distant to her w-when she needed me, I hated myself for that, I wanted a second c-chance. W-when they died and I-Infinite appeared to me p-promising me of a new world… I just wanted to start a-anew. I fought f-for that world to see m-my family once more a-and tell them… *gasps* t-tell them that I screwed up… t-tell them that I always loved them…"

He opened his eyes and coughed up and spat out more blood before turning his head towards us. "This so-called world I-Infinite is creating for us is true… b-but he has other reasons f-for doing so… He wants to u-use us as a food source. Drain us o-of our life all so h-he can live f-forever."

Requiem nodded slowly. "He's afraid of d-dying. A-and he has j-just the power t-to do so if he is not s-stopped. I don't k-know why, b-but the dream w-world s-sounds much better not k-knowing you are only food to him… I don't know w-what Infinite is… human, Pokemon… or some o-other being, he must be s-stopped." Requiem suddenly cried out in pain after accidentally touching his wound with his arm. Lisa tried to give him some water, but he rejected it. No matter how much we tried, he would always reject the offer for water or something to ease his pain. "I c-called myself R-Requiem… after M- Melissa and Eliza d-died I c-called myself that… in remembrance f-for t-them… s-silly name… especially for s-someone who didn't act as though I ever l-loved them… I just w-wanted to return h-home…"

Brent sneered pacing back and forth up and down the small room, "Damn him! He's using us as… as food? Treating us like slaves… like we are some kind of battery to him! Boy, when I get outta here I'm gonna tear off his freakin' oversized ugly head and shove it right up his-" Brent was quickly looked down as he stepped on something, lifting his foot away we saw a strange black thin rectangular block with a set of different buttons on the front with no screen or text on it. Brent picked it up and closely examined it before lightly shaking it.

"What the heck is this? Some kind of MP3 player from the looks of it. It ain't mine, Lisa? How about you Zack, this yours?" Both of us shook our heads

Brent was startled by the device when it started to beep loudly, the beeping stopped when it hit the floor, and a voice came out of it. _'My name is Brent Jackson, with me are Lisa Rivers, Zack Raines and Espeon trapped inside this dark… void or whatever it is.'_ There was no doubt about it; it was Brent's voice on the device.

"What the…?" Brent gasped at hearing his voice through the device.

' _You may not believe us at first, but what we say is the truth.'_ There was a slight crackling noise coming from the device as Lisa spoke, but it ended not too long after. _'The people you are listening to now are yourselves, we are you from the past… When we first came here, we found this recording device just there on the ground. We listened to its contents, and what we heard were our past selves talking to us.'_

"Past selves? Wait a sec- we have been in some kind of time loop?" Espeon asked raising an eye after hearing the recording. "Does this mean all of us are doomed to repeat everything that has transpired up to this very moment of realization? Fuck sake!"

The recording continued, but this time it was my voice that was heard. _'When listening to our past selves talk, we they said that in they have experienced the loop five times, we are the sixth repeat, if you are hearing this then you are the seventh'_

' _We have learnt that our past selves have all but failed to defeat Infinite. Many of us were defeated without knowing what his weakness was, that is until an accidental misfire by Latias' Mist Ball trying to hit Infinite but missed and hit one of the pillars instead destroying it and damaging the barrier surrounding Infinite from the fifth repeat.'_ Brent said, the crackling staying a little longer than last time around. _'They tried to fight back, but they were quickly wiped out until Lisa was the last one left.'_

After Brent, it was Espeon who spoke which made Espeon beside lean in closer to the device. _'It's strange how the repeat works; I'm not even sure how the first Espeon and friends figured it all out on how to restart time. Okay so listen up on this one; to restart the timeline, all you have to do is kick Bent in the balls, and viola.'_

' _Hey! Enough with the jokes Espeon, this is serious!'_ We heard Brent snap on the device. Espeon next to me started to giggle at that and listened in to her past self as she revealed how to actually restart the timeline.

' _Alright Bent, just trying to lighten the mood in this dark room, jeez! *Ahem* so the solution on restarting the timeline is by destroying this recording device you see before you all. Destroy it in any way you see fit; by smashing it against the ground or getting a Pokemon to bite it or whatever.'_

' _Where the repeat always takes us back to; is a few days before all of us are called for the mission to travel back in time. We don't remember our previous memories travelling to and from places we have been before, but sometimes we remember events that take place for example; remembering when you are about to be attacked, what someone says or does before it even happens, Déjà vu in a way.'_

' _We're going to try on destroying the pillars as fast as possible.'_ My past self said before the crackling had completely overlapped the audio. _'But after that is to face Infinite, we don't know what to expect with him. But whatever happens, you must not forget to take the recording device with you and destroy it if thing turn bad for all of you.'_ The recording had stopped. Brent wanted to listen to the recording again and again, but every time he listened to it, the more his confusion had increased.

"Okay so… we just need to destroy these pillars and then go after Infinite then?" Brent scratched his head before placing the device in his pocket. "Doesn't seem like a difficult task to me."

"We have never seen Infinite in battle before." Lisa walked up to Brent. "If we go into this battle believing Infinite is just as weak as the pillars, then we'll end up in the eighth repeat in no time. We have to be cautious."

"Yeah, fighting against Infinite and having his ass handed over to him is a great thought. But first we need to get out of this dark room first." Espeon said sitting next to Requiem checking up on him, "Any ideas? Did the recordings ever give a hint as to how we can escape?"

"T-there is a way to escape from h-here… h-help me sit up, don't worry about me, I'll b-be alright…" Requiem struggled to say before he coughed up some blood all over himself. Lisa, Brent and I knelt down beside him; Lisa helped him sit up straight just as he asked wincing in pain. "I can… s-summon up another portal t-to appear… you c-can escape and fight him… I… don't h-have long… p-please hurry…!"

While Lisa, Brent and I healed up our Pokemon to prepare ourselves for the fight against Infinite, Espeon had recorded everything our future selves would need should we fail; the information we needed about the pillars to destroy the barrier surrounding Infinite, not rushing into battle, and watching our surroundings since Espeon noted how the floating pieces of debris was easy to grab and throw, something Infinite could do if he wanted to. She gave instructions on what to do should they fail.

It was time, placing the recorder into my bag with our selected Pokemon ready to fight Infinite; Seviper slithered up next to Brent hissing ready to fight, and Umbreon standing proud next to Lisa. And Espeon was stretching her legs beside me waiting for the portal to open and before the final step through the portal where our enemy resides.

Requiem held up his arm and with the last of his strength summoned up a portal in front of us. This was it, no turning back now. We were left with three outcomes; we would win this fight against Infinite restoring the timelines back to normal. Or if we were not fast enough or made mistakes ending up with a few of us remaining and we would have to restart the timeline. Or our last outcome was to fail and all life would live in a dream whereas in reality they are nothing but a food source for Infinite for all of their life.

Before stepping through the portal together, Espeon looked back at Requiem watching us. Espeon smiled at him and waved at Requiem who did nothing but smile back and continued smiling until we had finally left the dark dimension.

With the portal now gone, Requiem was left in the dark room alone. Before he bled to his death, he closed his eyes thinking of his family, imagining being with them, to hold them, to listen to their voices. "My… n-name is… E-Eliot Marsh… I'm… c-coming… home…"

To be continued...

* * *

 ****

 **Trivia:**

Originally this chapter was split into two parts; the first section with meeting Infinite and trapped within the dark dimension was the entirety of chapter 37 and the discovery of time being reset many times before and escaping the dimension for the final battle against Infinite was chapter 38.


	38. Chapter 38 The Final Hour

Chapter 38 – The Final Hour 

* * *

We had expected the portal would dropped us off right in front of Infinite still sitting on his throne with the pillars around us giving us a fast amount of time to destroy each pillar before taking on Infinite, that's what we thought it would happen once we stepped through the portal, instead we arrived with so much had changed; the pillars (three of them) were no longer so close together, instead they were floating on floating platforms; one behind us but a little closer to this platform, another to our left just a few jumps away, and the pillar to the right consisted of a few long broken off paths and jumps to reach it. As for Infinite, he was still sitting on his throne floating high above towards the ball of light in the sky still in his barrier protecting him.

Infinite glanced downward from his throne levitating it a little bit down, he was now aware of. So a first strike at the pillars wanting to get a head start on Infinite before he was aware of us was out of the question, we just had to deal with whatever he threw at us. "I see you have escaped from that dimension I sent you to, without Requiem I see." His voice echoed all around us, all of our Pokemon took a battle stance waiting to use their first moves. "He must've used his powers to help you then, I'm surprised he could survive long enough to assist you in your escape. Escape or stay within the dimension, soon the new world will be created and you shall join with everyone else to experience the lives, the dreams you want without fail or fears!"

"Oh enough already, ya old rusty cheap suit of armor!" Brent shouted up at Infinite. "We know ya plannin' on using us as some kind of food source to keep you alive, messed up freak! And we are not letting that happening!" Infinite responded to this by summoning thousands upon thousands of many variants of anomalies around us. Infinite then levitated back up to the ball of light.

"Alright, here's the plan." I began as Lisa and Brent listened in as we watched the anomalies carefully and our path to the pillars. "We got to split up on this one, each of us must destroy the three pillars floating out there and return here so we can take out the last pillar together and fight Infinite so we are not spread out. Be careful of the anomalies, our main goal are the pillars, so just run and fight them only when necessary, we need to preserve our strength before we fight Infinite"

"Right, I'll take the yellow pillar. We can take 'em, right buddy?" Brent grinned at his Seviper beside him hissing at the anomalies. "I don't wanna see any one of ya bein' defeated by these freaks, got it!? We can do this!"

"Of course we can, after everything we have been through we can destroy these pillars and we can defeat him together." Lisa said with a smile. "See you all back here, okay?"

And that was it, all of us ran and jumped towards our own targeted colored pillar through the floating debris field with the anomalies hot on our tail, but we couldn't look back, we had to focus on destroying the pillars. Without them destroyed, we wouldn't be able to defeat Infinite. I believed in them, and I hoped when Espeon and I destroyed our pillar before returning to the final pillar, I believed both Lisa and Brent would be there to destroy it with me.

* * *

 ****

 **Lisa's POV – Path to the Blue Orb**

All of us ran towards our pillars we had to destroy, mine was the blue ball atop the pillar and to get there, me and Umbreon had to jump across each floating platform and run to the next one whilst being chased by hundreds of anomalies behind us.

Our timing at each jump had to be perfect or we could easily fall down into the dark abyss below. The anomalies didn't make it easier for us, they were the humanoid kind, and their preferred way of catching you is to grab and yank you off the platform falling off. So we had to keep running until we reached the pillar and then I could call out all of my Pokemon to fight back against them while one or two of my Pokemon took care of the pillar.

It was when the anomalies got to close to us that Umbreon quickly turned back towards them and attacked with Façade and Payback hitting many of them before using another at them. Umbreon turned to me urging me to continue on to the pillar while she stayed and fought them off. I didn't want to leave her there but I had to. We couldn't afford to waste any time, so I just ran to the pillar listening to the sounds of Umbreon fight against the anomalies behind me.

I grabbed Pidgey's Pokeball and threw it up. "Pidgey, help Umbreon fight the anomalies." I said after a short jump to the next platform. Pidgey flew off towards Umbreon and the anomalies while I continued to run as fast I could to the pillar right in front of me. Before I could stop, I called out Blitzle to attack the pillar. "Blitzle, use Wild Charge!" Blitzle nodded before charging right up at the Pillar chipping off a small piece of it from the side from the impact.

Running up to the pillar while Blitzle continued to attack the pillar using different attacks, I stopped to look back to see the anomalies were still fighting Umbreon and Pidgey, I wasn't sure how long they would last, so we had to hurry. Blitzle only focused on the bottom part of the pillar trying to cause it to fall over. With each strike Blitzle made to the pillar it had caused small pieces of rock to crumble off as cracks formed across the pillar until at last the pillar was falling leaning off the platform and into the abyss. When it fell, the blue ball atop the pillar exploded and shattered into so many pieces.

Both Umbreon and Pidgey approached us, Umbreon was walking with a limp and Pidgey was also injured, both burnt by an anomaly that could use some kind of fire type move. I would've healed them both up if I had a Burn Heal, but the only things I did have were a few bottles of Potion and Ethers. They would have to do until the Burn would go on its own. I hoped it wouldn't cause too much trouble for when we would fight against Infinite.

* * *

 ****

 **Brent's Pov – Path to the Yellow Orb**

Yeah, jumpin' wasn't my strongest thing in terms of movement, I'm basically more of a runner and brawler should the moment call for it. So because of Seviper's sometimes slow slithering I had to carry him, or he decided that I should carry him and gladly wrapped would my neck as if he were some kind of scarf. But his weight and the damned freaks running and making those weird shrieks right at us as if they were a mob of bloodthirsty old women at a 50% off sale at the mall… or something that resembles this.

"Damn, running, jumping and talking at the same damn time was not the best idea… Phew!" I said between gasps as I ran as fast as I could. I didn't even need to look back to guess how close they were to me, I had to lose em' somehow, buy ourselves some time to reach the pillar, but how? Then it hit me like a truck, of course I had something to throw these freaks off.

After removing one of my Poke ball's from my belt, I threw up the ball and out came my good ol' buddy. "C'mon, Koffing!" floating just off to the side of us and above this darkness below. "Smoke 'em!"

Koffing smiled (like he usually does but with a wider smile) and nodded before inhaling and then blowing a huge cloud of dark smoke at em' slowing em' down and massively granting us some much needed space between us and them.

We arrived on the floating platform in front of the stupid pillar with the yellow ball on top of the damned thing. Looking back, the smoke had already cleared and the anomalies were charging at us so fast as if they were runners in a marathon desperate to reach the finish- okay I'll stop with that!

I called out Muk and Murkrow while Seviper slithered down off of me, Koffing had caught up with us preparing to us another Smokescreen to slow down the anomalies again when they approached.

They were quickly getting close to us, I had to think fast. How many of my Pokemon should defend while the others attacked and destroy this pillar? Which one was best suited for each? Should it be two to attack them and the other to watch our backs while we destroyed the pillar? Or play it safe by having only just one to attack the pillar while the others defended? Although that may be slow but at least it'll be effective while one of em' destroys the thing… slowly… no! It should be two to destroy the pillar and the two to defend. And I knew who just to use!

"Okay; Muk, Murkrow! You two keep those freaks off of us, whatever happens, don't let em' through, we gotta destroy this thing as fast as we can so we can rejoin the others." Seviper and Koffing stay beside the pillar and attacked at it with their moves; Dragon Tail, Gyro Ball, and Bulldoze just to form a crack in the pillar. Surprisingly, the pillar was weaker than I thought it would be and formed cracks wherever the Pokemon truck at it with their moves. Talk about an amazing defense of Infinite's only shield right here(!)

I thought I would've had Koffing use Explosion just to reach this level of damage, but to do it this quickly meant we'd be outta here in not time. That's when the freaks had closed in on us, Murkrow and Muk both moved in on them and used their moves attacking multiple freaks at once or those that moved too close. Muk had used Power-up Punch against a large group of freaks send a few of em' off into the dark pit while Murkrow flew above them picking them off using Wing Attack

"Keep it up, we can win this!" I said cheering them on watching back to Seviper and Koffing attacking the Pillar covered in so many small holes and cracks looking as if it were to be attacked anymore it would be destroyed for good. Murkrow kept the freaks back sending a good amount off the floating path by using Gust at em' while Muk grabbed the many that got too close, it was a hell of a battle, from what I am guessing I guess we could've kept this up all day if we weren't on a time trial goin' on here. But as soon as we heard a loud crack crumbling from the pillar after Koffing had used Gyro Ball, the entire thing came crumbling down until it leaned off the floating platform and fell towards the dark pit along with the gem.

The pillar had been destroyed, and what we thought would be the first of many phases on destroying this stupid thing with the next step to pop the ball, but no. as soon as the pillar was destroyed into millions of small shards falling into the dark pit below along with the ball exploding not too long after. The freaks with my Pokemon now together fought them off defeating them within a few small minutes. And now we had to join up with the others and take out the final pillar. I just hoped the others made it through this.

* * *

 ****

 **Normal POV – Path to the Green Orb**

Our path was just a long curved narrow path with hardly any jumps to worry about to the pillar with the green orb on top. The anomalies were chasing us; the large bulkier ones with their giant shields causing the platform to shake as soon as their feet slammed on the ground as they ran and the flying types flapping their wings above them. The flying types flew across the darkness cutting u off from the path to the pillar. We would have to fight through them, which would slow us down.

"Zackary," Espeon said before throwing multiple rocks at the flying anomalies using her psychic taking out a good majority of them while she jumped behind me. "You have to destroy the pillar, I'll take care of these big guys and the flying ones just get there while I hold them off!" I nodded and called out Latias from her Poke ball appearing beside me following close behind as we ran up the path were the flying anomalies where. Latias flew up ahead and attacked them with a few Mist Balls and a Dragon Claw for those that got too close to her. with the way clear for me, I ran for the Pillar and threw Golurk's ball in front of the pillar with Golurk after appearing attacked the pillar by using Shadow Punch and Phantom Force disappearing for a while then appearing again and slamming down on the pillar.

Now at the pillar I told Latias to go back and help Espeon fight against the anomalies, calling out Gardevoir and Dewott to help Golurk destroy the pillar. Dewott used Razor Shell at the pillar while Gardevoir had used **Psyshock** wherever Dewott had struck at the pillar with his attacks.

Behind us, I heard a massive explosion where Latias and Espeon were fighting the anomalies still, but less than what were there before. I couldn't see them from where I was, but I did see their attacks. A Mist Ball shot out from the crowd followed by a few of the floating rocks being thrown by Espeon perhaps. I hoped they were okay.

Golurk continued to attack the pillar by punching with Shadow Punch continuously sending small shards flying off from the pillar that most of it either fell on the floor or hit Dewott's face growling at every shard that hit him. And then, the pillar finally collapsed and watched it fall to the abyss below until the green ball exploded into so many shards along with the pillar. With the pillar destroyed, both Gardevoir and Dewott cheered jumping up excitedly at their success.

"Congratulations fellow companion, Dewott." Gardevoir said with a smile, opening up her dictionary flicking through a few pages and pointed a word out to him. "This word right here shows just what you were in this battle to defeat the pillar; 'Impressive.'" Gardevoir knelt down and kissed Dewott on his cheek causing him to blush and say something. Then Gardevoir turned to Golurk and kissed it on its arm causing Golurk to blush while scratching the back of its head.

I saw from the path that both Espeon and Latias run up to us without any injuries on them, or any of the anomalies that were there before. "The anomalies have been neutralized, so none should bother us again while we make our way back to the center for the final pillar." Espeon said glancing over to where the other pillars are… or where since I couldn't see them anymore. Looking up at the ball of light I caught a glimpse of Infinite up there still sitting on his thrown before we ran back to the center.

* * *

 ****

 **Central Platform Red Orb**

We quickly returned to the center platform where the last pillar was without encountering any anomalies on the way. They were alright, Lisa, Brent and their Pokemon were all here ready to destroy the final pillar and then to fight Infinite.

The pillar was easy to destroy and fast with our combined attacks with our Pokemon and without distraction from the anomalies, and then just like the recording of our selves said, the barrier surrounding Infinite would break, and it did causing Infinite to lower from the ball of light and levitated down to us.

Infinite turned his head at each and every one of us and shook it sighing, "Why do you continue to fight this? Why do you not want to live in a pure world without fear, sadness and having your dreams answered and granted to you? Why do you fight for a world so dark the darkness overcasts those longing to see the light that will never come for them, pray or dream, nothing will ever listen to them while they suffer. That is your world I despise!"

"You plan to use us as a food source, using every one to keep you alive." I said, clutching both of my hands. "That world isn't real. Having their life drain just to keep you alive, that's no way for anyone to live."

"Neither is that plague infected world you live in!" He shot back angrily. "I know the fate of all of you in your doomed futures. You'll be far better off in my world than suffer in your own destined futures." Infinite with his large hand pointed at us from Lisa, Espeon me and Brent and said. "You Lisa shall endure sadness again and loneliness, making the gun easier to pull this time. You Espeon will suffer a very painful death both mentally and psychically. You Zack will watch as your friends and family die and rot away leaving you helpless to do anything to stop it. And you Brent will never have a future; the only path that awaits you is a cruel one, one of loneliness and failure."

"Oh would you just _Shut_ up already!" Espeon shouted up at him. "We all know life isn't all smiles and sunshine's, black and white and a world where Pipsi flavoured Doorrito's doesn't exist, thank god for that! But we will make our own futures, this so-called future you claim we'll have, it'll never happen. And we'll prove you wrong, we'll defeat you first!"

Infinite stood up from his throne disappearing behind him. Now floating in the darkness he crossed his arms. "If you really want to fight for that future you cherish so much, if you truly want nothing but to live in a plagued world, then defeat me… if you can!"

Infinite sent a large rock slamming down on our platform shattering it and separating us just a little off from one another. But other than that, we were all still close to Infinite for our Pokemon to attack him, all we had to do was jump on to a few floating rocks to do so. Infinite stayed floating in place with his arms crossed watching as we jumped from rock to rock nearing him without Pokemon to attack.

Infinite suddenly waved his arm and pointed at us as many smaller grape sized rocks shot down at us like hail from above. Espeon could easily deflect us from them, but couldn't reach Lisa and Brent using their Pokemon instead to defend them from the attack or deflect them, either way they did it they still got hit by one or two of them, Pidgey using Gust tried to push back as many small rocks as it could, Seviper just… I don't know what kind of move Seviper was doing since it slithered on top of Brent's head and spun its tail around hitting the small rocks.

Infinite continued to use similar moves like this; suddenly hurling large rocks at us just dodging at the last second, creating some sort of small rock hurricane at Brent and his Seviper. They were caught up by it, but it didn't do too much damage to them, but the hurricane still pursued after them.

Suddenly, Infinite with his powers grabbed Lisa, Brent and me picking us up and throwing us back at different directions until we suddenly stopped as a small ball of light glowed above us holding us in place. Both of the balls emitted some sort of orange glow before the ball shot a bolt of electricity into our bodies, there was so much pain more than I have ever felt before, I tried to cry out in pain but for some reason I couldn't, all I could do was float there and endure it.

Our Pokemon watched when we were suddenly lifted up and pulled back only to get electrocuted by orange balls… or whatever they were. Before they could run and save us, Infinite chuckled. "Now is the time to finally see If you truly care for your trainers, watch as they suffer before they too shall fall in an endless sleep for there is no way to return. It would be preferable if you do the same. No fears, it'll be as if you were falling asleep, and the dream shall await you all."

* * *

All three Pokemon; Umbreon, Seviper and Espeon ran and jumped from floating rock to rock towards their trainers to save them, Infinite shot small beams of lasers at her while watching Umbreon and spoke to her first.

"If it hadn't been for you Umbreon, Lisa would still be an emotional wreck still to this day. But before that, you were once an Eevee abandoned by her trainer because of failing them. Is that why you are here for Lisa, Umbreon? To prove that you are not a failure? But you do not have to anymore, live in my world and you shall never have to worry about proving anything to anyone anymore."

Umbreon just simply glared at his words trying to perform perfect jumps across each platform while avoiding the lasers Infinite continuously shot at her. She was starting to tire, but she couldn't stop. Lisa was in danger and she had to protect her. Umbreon was Lisa's first Pokemon, during her early years as a Savior member as a rookie, she had a hard time fitting in and hardly spoke to anyone.

Then one day while out on patrol in the nearby forest just outside the city, she met her while she was still an Eevee being attacked by other wild Pokemon, Lisa saved her and healed her up. Since then, Umbreon had always been there for her and protected her from harm. She didn't want to fail her, so she ran as fast as she could before she jumped over the next set of small gaps when she was hit by one of the many laser Infinite shot at her pushing her almost off the platform with her hind leg hanging off.

Umbreon stood up and walked away from edge and turned to face Lisa, she was on the next floating platform, but the gap was very wide, this was the only way to reach Lisa, so she had to jump it.

Umbreon takes a few steps back and looks up at Lisa, after taking a final deep breath, she runs. With a running jump she jumps towards the other platform but barely making it over the gap clinging on to the edge floating platform with her two front paws. She pulled herself up and stepped away from the edge looking up at her trainer still caught by the glowing ord. Umbreon cried out to Lisa before attacking the orange ball not before getting herself painfully zapped by it. Umbreon shrugged it off and gritted her teeth before attacking the orange ball once more trying to ignore the electricity hurting her. With her last ounce of strength, Umbreon had used her final attack against the orb with Dark Pulse. The area darkened before the orb violently exploded stopping the electric attack and Lisa floating in midair falling onto the platform beside Umbreon, stumbling weakly towards her.

"Umbreon, you saved me. Thank you." Lisa opened her arms out as Umbreon moved in and the two hugged one another. Despite their burns from the electricity, no matter how much pain they were in, they ignored it, both of them happy the other is safe. Lisa quickly applied the last of her Potions left for Umbreon before calling her back inside her Pokeball.

Lisa stood facing towards the central platform and called out her Pidgey flying alongside her while Umbreon was resting inside her Pokeball. The two made their way towards the central platform hoping to meet us there for the final push.

* * *

Brent was also being electrocuted by another orange ball floating just above him while his Seviper slithered as fast as it could on the floating platforms to reach its trainer and save him.

Infinite turned his head towards Seviper watching as it slithered and jump its way to Brent from platform to platform. "You were there when Brent lost his four best friends, they died because of him. Brent is a failure and they would be alive if it weren't for him being there. If you continue to do this, he will no doubt be the death of you and others. You want him to end this life of fighting, end his Savior life to find something safer. You are afraid of watching him die when out on a mission. You can end this fighting by accepting the new world; a world where you will never have to fight again, everything will be at peace." But Seviper tried to ignore Infinite, it tried to ignore the endless barrage of rocks being shot at it by Infinite, try as it could it could not ignore the pain from the rocks or the words Infinite was saying to it.

Seviper knew Brent long before the mission began, long before Brent joined the Savior's with his friends, they met when they were young going as far back as high school. Seviper wasn't much of a fighter, not saying that it couldn't fight or that it had anything wrong with it, it just didn't like to fight.

Seviper didn't know why it chose to stay with Brent if it knew fighting was something a member of the Savior's would see often; protection, friends, both? But after Brent's friends were killed that day, Seviper was anxious that he would die on a mission, and it didn't want that.

Luckily for Seviper, the gaps in-between jumps weren't that far apart, it was even surprised it could make it over the wider gaps since Seviper wasn't that good of a jumper. So Seviper just slithered as fast as it could along the platforms until it finally reached Brent.

The attacks from Infinite had finally ceased and now focused on Espeon running towards me. Seviper looked up at the orange ball of light still shooting small bolts of electricity at Brent. It hissed before it began to jump up at it and use Dragon Tail, but the ball despite being damaged was still up there hurting Brent and now focused half of its electricity on Seviper.

This slowed down Seviper a little as the ball sent small amounts of electricity throughout its body. Seviper hissed louder and attacked the ball again but this time used Bite destroying the ball as it exploded upon impact sending a final small wave of electricity at both Brent and Seviper falling to the ground.

"T-thanks buddy…" Brent said, kneeling down after shaking his head. "A couple of more minutes in shock therapy and I'd be a gonna… Phew!"

After the electricity was completely gone from his body, Brent looked, stared directly at his Pokemon. "I heard what the tin man said back there when I was bein' fried. I know ya scared of me ending up dead and buried if I go out on a mission." "But I promise ya, bud. I ain't gonna let some punk get the best of me, I ain't gonna go out just like that." Brent paused, and then smiled. "But I will think about it. Don't go slithering off later thinking I'll be dead the next mission or two, cause it ain''t gonna happen, as long as I got you guys with me, I'll be hanging around till I'm a hundred or so, sound good." Seviper nodded before being pat on the head by Brent standing up. "I ain't gonna be a member of the Savior's long, ya know. I was planning on leaving a few months ago actually. B-but… I just want to stick around and do some good before I leave." Seviper for a moment turned away from Brent and thought about what Brent said and what it wanted Brent to do. Sure it was happy that Brent would someday stop being a member of the Savior's, but Seviper couldn't help but worry about him. Not only did the loss of Brent affect him but it also affected Seviper fearing that the same thing would happen to its friend Brent. Seviper didn't know when the day would come for Brent's final day as a member of the Savior's but it would happily stay by Brent's side until that day and long after.

* * *

She dodged the spike like rocks shot at her by Infinite carefully trying not to accidentally falling off the floating platforms and timing each jump so she wouldn't be hit by the rocks over the gap. After landing on the platform, Espeon sighed realizing that was just one of the many more platforms she had to jump to, her route unlike the others consisted on jumps rather than a few long paths you could easily run across.

Infinite had turned his full attention to Espeon ignoring the fact that the others were free and heading back towards the center. Infinite's attacks were the same ones he used on the others; small to large rocks used to throw. Her Protect used whenever the first few rocks were thrown was instantly shattered when hit, the throw of the rocks were to powerful for her to block, so she couldn't keep up the Protect and run at the same time, her only option was to just run for it.

"Espeon, do you truly care for Zackary?" Infinite asked, throwing even more rocks at her, most of them missed while the others hit her hind leg and back. Despite the pain she was in right now, she kept on running. "Or do you care more about that dead girl you wish were still alive? I can give you that life back, a chance to be with her again, another chance at a happy life, you will not find one with Zack. All you will ever find is loneliness and death."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Espeon muttered under her breath as she ran and jumped to the next platform just barely avoiding a few more rocks thrown at her head. She then saw as Infinite was about to throw another set of rocks at her that she used her Psychic to move a large boulder to shield herself from the rocks. The rocks were thrown, but the rocks were blocked by the large boulder splitting in half down the middle from the final impact of the rock. Espeon threw the split boulders at Infinite as she jumped the next few platforms.

Espeon heard a loud explosion from where Infinite was, either the boulders both hit Infinite or he had destroyed them before they could even touch him, it allowed Espeon a solid opening to jump the floating platforms without worrying too much about Infinite's endless barrage of rocks at her.

She then saw me being electrocuted by the floating ball above me just after the next floating platform, but instead of more jumps she had to make it across, instead she had to run down a long path which curved at the end. She had to be quick, there was no room for evading or a chance to use Psychic to move one of the floating boulders or rocks to help protect herself with, she had to run as fast as she could hoping Infinite would cease his attacks.

She started off slow before bolting off as fast as she could down the path without looking back at Infinite, maybe if she did look back, she would been prepared for what Infinite threw at her this time instead of the same many rocks he threw at her.

"Whoa!" Espeon gasped, inches in front of her, the tower of the castle was used as something to be thrown instead of the small rocks, and Infinite was now throwing larger items at her, anything he could get his hands on. The impact from the tower had completely destroyed the floating long platform and it. Thankfully the tower had created large enough temporarily platforms for Espeon to use and jump across. "Why do you continue on, Espeon?" Infinite had asked, throwing a wagon at her but was blocked by her Protect this time. "Do you miss Eliza? Do you miss your old life? Then allow me this chance to create a world where you can live in a world where Eliza is alive and healthy. Allow her a chance, a chance to learn, a chance to grow, a chance to live."

Espeon ran up on the sloped wall of the tower till she reached another platform where she could jump to other platforms getting her closer to the one I was one.

With one last jump, she finally made it to the floating platform where I was. "Zack!" She cried, the orange ball still shocking me with its electricity attack. She had used Psychic, Psybeam and Confusion attacks to harm or destroy the ball with, but each attack to the ball had countered each one with a strong electrical shock burning her wherever it could.

She stepped back and turned her head at the rocks Infinite had used to throw at her. They weren't controlled by him; they were just simply floating idly by one another through the dark abyss. With her Psychic she grabbed as many as she could, and one by one she shot them at the orange ball with almost the exact same speed Infinite threw at her. However, she only needed the four rocks out of the many she hoped on using when the ball was finally destroyed with the electrical attacks finally stopping and dropping me onto the platform.

Espeon threw the rocks away and ran over to me, "Zackary, are you alright?" She asked, I lifted myself up still feeling the effects of the electricity, throughout it all, I stroked her head and smiled.

"Y-yeah… I'm good, but I am not finished yet." Espeon giggled before helping me up. Looking back at the center platform, I could see Lisa and Brent with their Pokemon fighting against Infinite, and so we made our way towards the center platform, it was time to end this.

* * *

 ****

 **Central Platform**

We joined the others in the fight against Infinite not too long after being free, Lisa with her Pidgey and Blitzle, and Brent with his Seviper and Muk attacking him with the moves. Infinite managed to shield himself from some of the attacks, but if we are able to defeat him then we all need to work together, with all of our Pokemon.

I sent out all of my Pokemon to assist in battle. Golurk using Phantom Force, Latias with a Mist Ball, Dewott with an Aqua Jet and Gardevoir with a Psyshock. These attacks hit Infinite with the final attack from Espeon; with her psychic she threw many rocks at incredible speed directly at Infinite pushing him slightly back with a grunt.

"How do you like it, Bitch!" She smirked sending a few more rocks at him. Infinite blocked the attack with his arm but was then attacked by Pidgey with a Air Slash and Muk with Power-Up Punch. Infinite was about to attack them, but he stopped. Suddenly appearing before him was Golurk using the full force of Phantom Force against him throwing Infinite back smashing into a large floating platform violently. Murkrow entered the battle and had used Feint Attack while Latias used another Mist Ball.

Infinite levitated himself up and back to the center platform still allowing the attacks from our Pokemon to damage him, he sighed. "Sending you all to that dark dimension with Requiem knowing he still had his powers I gave him; regrettable. If I had known this would've happened, right now I would be relaxing in wait as the world changes to the one I have longed to see." He then clenched his fists and brought them up to his chest. "This world… I despise it, its nature, how others are treated and used for someone else's desires. The cruelty of the world is that of a nightmare unfit for the pure souls out there." He summoned many of different varieties of anomalies to appear once more and sent them after us.

We sent out all of our Pokemon we had left, first focusing our attacks against the anomalies, but we then realized that no matter how many we had defeated, more would reappear, it would never stop, not until Infinite was defeated. We sent the following; Latias, Espeon, Murkrow, Muk and Koffing to attack Infinite while the rest stayed with us to hold off against the endless wave of anomalies.

Latias whilst carrying Espeon on top of her back attacked first with a Dragon Claw followed by a Psychic attack. Espeon jumped off of Latias and attacked Infinite with Confusion, but this attack was suddenly prevented when Infinite grabbed her with his own powers and slammed her into one of the passing floating boulders. About to strike her again, his attack missed when Koffing used Smokescreen to blind him temporally.

Latias quickly swooped down to Espeon and allowed her to climb on her back again for another attack with the others.

Meanwhile, Gardevoir used Draining Kiss against the few anomalies that got too close to us and allowed Golurk to finish them off with a Shadow Punch. Umbreon teamed up with Dewott and Blitzle moved out to face the anomalies head on while Pidgey, Seviper and Muk circled around us acting as our defense.

Hearing Infinite cry out in pain after a combined attack from Murkrow and Koffing, I watched as Infinite shake from the attack, he was weaker. "Alright, let's finish this!" I said, both Lisa and Brent gave out a nod, and we gave our Pokemon the command to leave us and go all out for a combined attack against Infinite struggling to stand/float in the dark abyss.

The Pokemon ignored the anomalies trying to hit them or get them to focus on them instead of their master. They tried to grab them, none succeeded, all that was left on this platform was just me, Lisa and Brent watching as our Pokemon neared Infinite ready to attack.

Espeon struck Infinite with another boulder using her Psychic immediately followed by Dewott with a Razor Shell to Infintie's head, Foul Play from Murkrow, Koffing using Incinerate burning Infininte's body, his cloak catching on fire. Seviper carried by Pidget slammed down against Infinite's head with a Dragon Tail followed by Pidgey's Gust attack, Muk with a Sludge Wave pushing Infinite back into a group of floating platforms with his cloak caught up trapping him there allowing even more attacks to hit him.

Infinite cried out with a loud "No!" trying to control the rocks around him to use to defend himself or attack, but Blitzle and Umbreon moved in and Attacked with a combined Thunder Wave and Dark Pulse. Then it happened, with that Infinite's armor at his chest had cracked open, we saw that it was fading, he was fading.

Infinite shot out more painful cries trying to mend his injury, but no matter what he did, it was to no avail. Our Pokemon continued to attack, they continued ignoring his pleads, they even continued when the anomalies had grabbed us.

Both Gardevoir and Latias with a combined attack attacked with a Mist Ball and Psyshock directly into Infinte's head puncturing a large hole into his helmet causing him to scream.

And finally, all of our Pokemon attacked at Infinite, but before the attacks from all of our Pokemon neared him, he screamed for the last time. "I… m- must live… I can't die!" He shrieked "I MUST LIVE!" The attacks hit him and exploded upon impact… and then just like with the armored knights after their defeat, we would be blinded by a bright light… and we were, but this time we were standing someplace else, someplace dark.

* * *

All of us stood by each other in the dark unsure where this was. at first I assumed just like the other knights we would be shown who they were or why they are named Anger, Sadness or Happy, but after a minute or so of waiting, nothing happened. We were just left there in the darkness.

Then, there was a light just a distance away from us radiating a weak glimmer of light as if it would go out at any moment. But then the light showed us something from beyond it. What we saw within the light all of us recognized, something each and every one of us knew; by name, and their face staring back at us. People and Pokemon we knew that were once alive standing there.

From the far left was a young man in his late 20s with dirty blonde short hair wearing glasses and black jacket. James Rivers standing without his armor beside his healthy looking Leafeon now smiling beside her trainer staring at Lisa, her mouth wide open, her tears leaked from her eyes at the sight at them from the other side.

Next to them were four people standing beside one another waving and smiling at Brent, they were his friends; Sasha, a young woman wearing glasses, mid back length dark hair wearing a summers dress. Drake, a young man a little short in height than the others with short dark blue hair wearing a blue shirt, camouflage shorts and sandals. Then there was Frank, a man standing a lot taller than all of them with a buzz haircut and wearing black pressed suit and tie. And lastly was Isabelle with short neck hazel brown length hair wearing skinny pants and a sweater with a Jigglypuff image on the front. Brent gasped at this and silently stood as he stared at them more.

Next was a young girl with a woman and a man we recognized; Requiem now Eliot standing in the same black suit he wore before, but it wasn't covered in blood, he wasn't injured anymore. The woman standing beside him was his wife Melissa; she had long red hair wearing a red dress with a pink ribbon wrapped around the waist. Between them was their daughter; Eliza, short dark hair and wearing white pyjamas with a small shiny Butterfree image on the chest. Espeon muttered her name tearing up a little after chuckling to herself.

And then there were my mom and dad wearing the same dress and tanned sweater they were wearing for the Tri Contest, beside them was my sister; Alison, she would've been my age if they were still alive. But I couldn't see Cleo or Rhys standing amongst them, they weren't anywhere.

Then as quick as they appeared to us, they soon disappeared leaving us in the darkness for a short while before the dark dimension suddenly brightened up until all we could see was a bright white light until it finally engulfed us.

None of us knew what this meant, why they were here, or if this was real or not. But seeing them there staring at us with a smile from across the dark realm.

* * *

 ****

 **Pewter City – Savior's HQ Rooftop**

The sound of the wind entered my ears; a sudden cool breeze caused me to shiver. I opened my eyes to find ourselves on a rooftop, but not just any old rooftop, it was the Pewter City Savior's roof we were on.

"A-are we back?" Lisa asked walking towards the rooftop edge to look down at the streets below. She gasped and gestured us towards the edge. "Guys, look!" with a quick walk to the edge we looked over to see the street filled with people walking by and going about their daily activities. We were home.

"Whoa!" Brent laughed. "We did it! Hah, damn! We are all gonna be promoted a rank up- no! Rank one is what we deserve for our hard work!" Gardevoir walked and looked over the edge turning her head up and down the street in search of something. She stepped away and knelt down clutching her dictionary close to her chest.

"Gardevoir?" Espeon asked, walking up to her. "What's wrong?" Gardevoir looked up at her and opened her dictionary and flicked through the pages until it reached the 'S' section and pointed at the word 'Sister' "Sister? Oh that's right, you mentioned in the chapter we first met you that the anomalies kidnapped her. B-but we never found her within that dimension. Maybe we-"

But Espeon was interrupted by Gardevoir when she suddenly stood up and gasped. "Sis!" We looked back and saw another Pokemon behind us hugging Gardevoir into a loving hug with its huge body. It was an Onix, Gardevoir's sister… not sure what I expected but this was a surprise to see. "You're back, you're really back. Oh, I have missed you so much. I was beginning to think I would never see you again!"

"Wait a sec!" Brent scratched his head, "A Gardevoir and an Onix… are they even in the same egg group? How does that work out exactly?"

"Bent, it's better if you don't think about it. Just accept it for what it is and go along with it." Espeon sighed and watched the sibling's happy reunion. Now the question we had soon after was how were we going to get down off from this roof with Onix in the way of the exit, and how did Onix get up here in the first place?

* * *

With Infinite finally defeated we were all engulfed in a bright light, the same as when we had defeated all the other knights, we saw their past and how they got their names; Anger, Happy and Sadness. But we never got a glimpse of who Infinite was or how he came to be.

The anomalies and the portals never showed up again in any region. Oddly enough, hardly anyone seemed to have any recollection of what had happened, it was only us and Reiko, Hillary and Jim. So Hillary had to explain to the Sinnoh and Unova Savior's branch leaders to explain why Lisa and I weren't in our home regions. After a few hours of trying to explain what had transpired they

There were theories as to what he was; a deity of some kind wanting to change the world in his own image, a new species of life from this world or another, or an experiment gone wrong from the future, and many more some bizarre and odd takes on his origin. It was a question that may never be answered. And so a long story short; the Savior's decided to put the mission file in the cabinet draw down in the basement file room along with other files to be picked up later… or never.

The memory of the fallen was honored in the ceremony hall, and not just Savior members, but family and friends. Many of the other members of Savior's when Rick was announced dead were confused at this asking how he died and whatever happened to his body… a lie, we had to tell a lie knowing Rick's body was in that anomaly dimension… somewhere. Only I, Espeon, Lisa, Brent, Hilary, Reiko and Jim knew what happened to him, but a lie was all we could say to anyone who asked about him… he died in an explosion.

As for Sophia, she was later arrested after the failed assassination attempts on both me and Jim, and being a member of Team Annihilation.

We didn't all get to rank one in the end, Lisa received a rank two, Brent and I both received a rank three and a two week vacation, one we decided to take right now.

Walking to the city gate of Pewter City in the late afternoon, I finally caught up with Lisa and Brent waiting patiently for me and Espeon.

"So," I started, "We have two weeks to do whatever we want, no mission from the Savior's, no anomalies or anything to stop us. What should we do?"

"I was discussing it earlier with Brent before you arrived, and we thought we could go to the Alohla Region, book ourselves a room and see the sights. I heard the beach near one of the cities there is really beautiful."

"Sounds great," I said with a smile, "So when do we leave?" Brent held out the tickets for the boat to the region, it was for today in an hour from now.

"Ya know, after this two weeks' vacation is done and over with, we'll all have to go back to our home region, back to work I mean." Brent scratched the back of his neck with a sigh. "Probably gonna be stuck on the dang computers for the next few months…"

"Can't be worse than dealing with the anomalies and Infinite at the same time, right?" I asked. Brent was about to say something but thought for a moment before finally agreeing.

"Guys, before we begin our run to the boats, I want to tell you something." Espeon said as her ears began to droop. "My original plan was after I had defeated Requiem… I thought about ending it all. I thought I didn't have anything after that. I can't have children because what I was born without. It was Infinite who did this to me, to so many others possibly. My life after Eliza's death I was so full of anger, I wanted him dead. I didn't know what I wanted after." Espeon smiled and looked up at me. "But when I met you, I knew my life; my future wouldn't end with Requiem's death. I want to continue on with my friends. Now let's all have a group hug!"

Espeon jumped up at us and we all hugged each other in front of the city gate laughing and ignoring the eyes of many who saw us. I'm not sure exactly how long we were there for, but it was worth it.

Together we ran through the route, through the forest ignoring every trainer and wild Pokemon wanting to battle us until we reached the city to get our boat to the Alolha region for our two week vacation to start. That was the last time I ever saw Pewter city after that, the last time I entered the Kanto region, but I still remember it well. Just wished I could've seen it more after the whole time crisis thing.

And so our last two weeks together had come and gone so fast almost unexpectedly as if time itself was moving fast for us, that we were in another Time Crisis, only this time it was moving us faster in time. But obviously that wasn't the case since we were enjoying ourselves so much that time really does move fast when you're having fun. We wished it could last a little longer, going back to work, to our own home regions on other assignments… we weren't sure if we could team up again on another mission or two in our current ranks. We still write to one another, and called each other to talk about how we are getting up to in our missions and our lives and promising to meet up again when all of our schedules are free.

I was 16 years old the last time I saw them face to face. I didn't know that the next time I would see them again was in two years time… when the change had happened…

…when I had just turned 18 years old.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Trivia:**

This chapter went through a lot of changes and editing, especially with the battle scene with Infinite. The battle was supposed to be like a normal Pokemon battle with Infinite obtaining his own versions of distorted Pokemon, but that version to me seemed too boring.


	39. Chapter 39 Final Day Part 01

Chapter 39 - Final Day Part 01 

* * *

**A Ship on course for the Unova Region – 2 Years Later**

So much has changed after our two week vacation had ended. All of us returned to our home regions and back to work, working on missions from city to city stopping gangs from breaking and entering or causing terror on the streets. Sure there were still large gangs out there, but not as big as Team Annihilation or the anomalies we had previously faced, it was just small timers and nothing much else. Sometimes I would travel with a few others for a day or two; it was just a simple recruitment mission and not much else.

For a time, I believed no other Team Annihilation or anomalies or something similar to happen again.

I was now 18 a rank two, just two years after my last rank up. The reason it took me this long was… well I just never had that urge to get to a rank one; I guess you could say I was getting lazy. Didn't know what I wanted to do after I got to that rank. Sure I'd get a lot more money if I was a rank one and I could choose where my next mission would take place and who I could partner up with… I'm not sure.

I had just finished my last mission within the Hoenn region and I was returning to the Unova region where Clark Stone, the leader of the Unova Region Savior branch wanted to speak with me about something, he said it had something to do with my work. I was anxious after hearing this, unsure what this meant; a praise for my work? I did something wrong that I shouldn't have done? Training other groups of new recruits for a new mission? Or maybe it was a promotion to rank one? I hated that, endless thoughts of what it could be about trying to think back at my previous missions to check if I did anything wrong… and the most annoying thought was me giving myself hope that it would be a promotion. I didn't want to go in there, in that office believing it to be so and ending up with a new mission and different approach this time, false hope.

"Ah, don't worry about it Zackary." Espeon yawned lying back on the bed. "Knowing Stone, I'm positive it'll be something good. After that last mission with the mafia of Hoenn where we had to investigate the assassination of some dead guy who was actually the son of another rival boss lord who was trying to reclaim the city after a twenty year gang war, we battled them in an epic battle, guns blazing, explosions, and in the end our final boss fight was the mafia boss in a helicopter shooting down at us with rockets and a Gatling gun. I mean, no lives were lost that day or innocents were ever injured. I gotta say we did pretty good preventing another gang war from breaking out. Harmony restored."

In the cabin were myself, Espeon with her back resting on the pillow of the bed looking up at the ceiling with Latias sleeping on the foot of the bed snoring quietly. Gardevoir was sitting on a chair on the other end of the room reading a thesaurus this time instead of a dictionary surprising everyone at first thinking she was another Gardevoir trying to imitate her, but it wasn't after Espeon threatened to destroy her 'precious' golden dictionary special edition if she didn't prove otherwise. She accidentally picked up a thesaurus thinking it was another one of her dictionaries from her collection, not sure how it ended up in there. But after discovering that it was not a dictionary, she just read it front to back every page without stopping (only to sleep and eat) and in the end decided to keep it never commenting on it or why she wanted to keep it within her collection of dictionaries.

"What if the meaning for this meeting is actually about how we handled that mission and… and I get…" I paused a little, dreading on saying that word. "…fired? What if he is going to fire me? Many of the buildings did get damaged during the helicopter fight and the streets below almost collapsed the tunnels below?"

"Zackary, don't worry about it. After all you have done for them, stopping Team Annihilation from destroying the world, stopping a mad tin man guy or whatever he was from trapping all life throughout time and space to be used as a food source." Espeon said sitting up and stretching hearing her bones pop. "You are a great member of the Savior's if not the best. And if Clark does fire you, we'll get others, friends and family. We'll gather them all up together, march right up to his office and demand him to give you your job back explaining reasons of why you don't deserve to be fired. And if he ignores us I'll toss him out the window. A quick and sudden splat soon after."

Espeon watched as I got up from the bed and walked out of the room, I needed to stretch my legs after sitting and wondering for the last few hours, the fresh air would be good for. Beside me as I walked down towards the stairs leading up to the deck, I saw Latias levitate alongside with me smiling. It has been a while since me and Latias were together like this. Latias has only ever come out of her Pokeball to sleep and fight, when we were younger we did things like this; hang around, watch movies and TV shows (mostly that super Latias show she loves) and playing out in the garden and relaxing under the warm sun.

Arriving on the deck of the ship and leaning on the rails with Latias breathing in the fresh air. It would be quite some time until we would reach the Unova region, so this was the best chance to catch up with Latias. So I looked back at the activities we could do until the ship reaches the port… catching some sun, bingo, playing with a small burst beach ball… eh, looking out at the ocean was better.

If Espeon were here with us I could have engaged in a conversation with her like we usually do, but I would have to go about this by asking what she is trying to say after I have asked her questions like sleep or tired, hot or cold, black or white.

"So," I began, Latias turning her head towards me. "We're going back to the Unova region. Where do you want to go next?" This question was something I had asked with all of my Pokemon, I wanted to make sure that they were up for another mission or if they wanted to go to the lab and rest for a while. Dewott had rested twice every year; to visit his children on their birthday and to see his mate Meowstic on their anniversary or something. Espeon, Golurk and Latias have remained in my team since I started asking. Gardevoir was the first to go to the lab; visit her sister who now resides at the lab under the care of my sister Yuri and mostly to collect as many dictionaries as she possibly can.

Latias thought for a moment opening her mouth for a brief moment before pointing with her claw in the direction Unova and then at me. "Well this boat is going to the Unova region. Do you mean you want to stay with me after we arrive?" I asked wanting to make sure that was what she meant. She nodded her head in response and hugged my arm with a loud cooing noise which attracted several other people young and old on the boat, the sight of a legendary Pokemon amongst them. Some of the parents allowed their children to get close and attempt to touch, poke, playfully pull her ears or hug her… or all of the above.

"Well, so much for a conversation…" I quietly muttered before turning towards the railings and watching the ocean half listening in to the things the children tried asking Latias; 'Can you fly?' 'Know any powerful attacks?' 'Pick me up!' 'How strong are you?' and the other half; listening to the waves of the ocean. But then another noise was heard, it was my Savior's device ringing from inside my bag. Opening it up and switching the device on and I heard the voice of someone I knew very well. The video section of my device where I could see who it was that was speaking to me was broken so I couldn't see who was speaking to or see their reaction.

"Hi Zack, it's been a while." It was Reiko, she worked at the same Savior building as mine in the Unova region in the Intel division. The last time we spoke was two months ago before I left for the Hoenn region for my mission there. Three months ago, Reiko found a boyfriend, a guy named Joseph no older than me working in a café across the street from the Savior's building… I hate to say this, but when I first found out about this I have been acting distant to her, whenever she turns the corner inside the building, or sits with me a lunch, I just act like that I am listening to her when I am not. I should be happy for her, happy that she found someone she loves, but I was too immature and ignored her whenever I could. It wasn't a secret that I liked; I was just too nervous, too shy to say something, anything to her. I hated myself for how I acted around her, treating her like she is some stranger when she was my friend.

So whenever we spoke, I would always smile even if she never saw it. "It sure has, how have you been Reiko?" This was the first time in a while now since I actually listened to her. Man, why did I ignore her? Then it hit me, like a set of pins being hit by a bowling ball rolling down the alley (okay, bad example) perhaps this work talk was about how I have been ignoring Reiko? She is Clark's niece after all, and family are close, so he might've seen something or maybe Reiko had asked him to have a talk with me.

"I have to ask, but why does my uncle want to speak with you?" She asked. "After looking over your last mission report you did a good job. Maybe you're going to become a rank one, yeah! it is, isn't it? You have been with us for four years now, and you have done so much work since; stopping annihilation, saving countless lives, yep, a promotion it is."

"Thanks, but I don't want to be going in that building, in that office with false hope." I said, growing more anxious with each second gone by. "I should be arriving in the Unova region in about an hour from now, but this ship is set for Humilau City and the walk up would take us about two hours if we walked… maybe I'll take a bus to Castelia City instead."

" _Maybe this was a good opportunity to tell her. I can talk to her about how I have been acting around her, ignoring her at times? But to do it through the Savior's communications device instead? No… I'll speak to her in person."_ I thought before Reiko continued to speak through the device.

"There was another reason I called you. Knowing you'll be getting off at Humilau City, could you perhaps investigate something for us."

"Y-yeah, of course. What are we investigating?" I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't said yes to this? But how would I have known…

"Just west of Black City is the location of the ruins of Team Annihilation. A few of our agents were about to clear out the last remaining boxes left behind by Team Annihilation, when all of sudden they were attacked by a Pokemon we haven't seen in a while… Shiny Latias"

Shiny Latias was once a member of Team Annihilation, she was our enemy and disappeared after their leader; Juro was killed and team disbanded. She was the younger sister of Latias born and raised in the old base to be used as weapons for Team Annihilation's army. But one day, their parents helped so many trapped Pokemon within the labs to escape, some did like Latias when she was young. But most were killed, her parents, but as for her sister Shiny Latias, she stayed and grew up with them. "Shiny Latias?" I asked. Latias opened her eyes wide in shock as she levitated up to me to listen in.

"Yes, she was sighted going inside one of the windows several hours ago. We don't have any Savior members nearby, and it would take some time for them to get there."

"Okay, as soon as we arrive, we'll head there right away."

"Great Zack, I'll send some agents to the ruins as back up should things go wrong, you can never be too careful when it comes to her. You'll arrive first, so don't go rushing into the place. Stay safe, Zack." The device remained on for a while in silence, I heard her sigh over the device, but before I could say anything to her, the device shut down. Maybe she realized it too, how I was acting towards her…

Latias' ears had drooped as she turned to the ocean and rested her head on the railings close to me. Soon we would arrive in the Unova region, going back to the place where it all began.

* * *

 ****

 **Team Annihilation HQ Ruins**

I never saw this building from the outside since I only saw it from within, but just standing here right now in front of this place brought back memories, unpleasant ones. Four years ago, my friends Sakura and Isaac and I where here fighting against Team Annihilation, to stop Juro from activating the machine so powerful that if active it would've destroyed the planet. It was revealed that Juro had inserted a chip inside her head allowing him to control her, and when he caught us, he used the device controlling her to attack me leaving me bleeding badly and a few scars on my chest, arms and legs.

The Savior's after Team Annihilation had been defeated searched the old base finding boxes and files of documents of their employees, who worked for them, secret Annihilation hideouts, recordings, and inventions for new state of the art weapons used for combat.

The base was tall and mostly dark in color. The main building the tallest building of the base had large open windows, mostly broken from the previous fighting that happened here. There was a helicopter landing zone to the side, a few warehouses leaving one burnt and destroyed from an explosion behind it. And an old black Annihilation jeep with the tires off.

"Oh my gosh! Is this the evil lair of Team Annihilate?" Gardevoir gasped walking up to the front open gates of the old ruins with Espeon, Dewott and Latias beside her.

"Yes, but its Annihilation." Espeon corrected her. "And to think after everything this group did, you'd think they would demolish the place by now? This is just a bad leftover for the entire world to see."

Gardevoir stepped forward and flicked through the pages of her dictionary and faced the page at the building pointing at a word and shouted at the top of her lungs. "You see this Annihilation!? This word right here describes what you are!"

"Well," Espeon smiled, "It's too bad this story is rated 'T' otherwise we would've shown what word Gardevoir pointed to. Could be something cruel, or it could be something like a compliment… a word of mystery."

Together we walked up to the front doors of the main building and pushed them open. Thankfully it was bright inside with the sunlight through the windows providing enough light we needed to search for Shiny Latias, if she was still here. The front entrance was similar in both size and shape as the front entrance of the Savior's, a squared large room, front desk to the sides, a waiting area on the right and elevators and stairs up ahead and a door allowing access to other parts of the building. The plants here were dead, desks covered in dust and broken pieces of furniture left to rot near the elevators.

"So where should we look first?" Espeon asked, brushing the dust off her back with her forked tail.

"Reiko said when the agents that were here saw Shiny Latias enter one of the open windows of the base; I figure she may be somewhere further up." I said pointing at the door were the stairs where. "We have to be careful.

Latias sadly cooed. Whenever Shiny Latias was brought up in a conversation, Latias "Don't worry Latias," I stroked her long neck. "Perhaps we can talk to her and she'll want to come with us back home." There is an old saying what Annihilation said when it came to other members of their team; 'Annihilation are like family members.' And 'Annihilation till the end' I had hoped that this wasn't true; I had hoped Shiny Latias would listen to us and we wouldn't had to fight against her.

Searching each floor and each room we had come across lead us to the exact same thing as before; nothing but old furniture covered in a dust filled room, no enemies, and no Shiny Latias anywhere. It must've been about an hour since we got here and searched the building, so the other members of the Savior's would arrive soon. Perhaps they had some updated information about her whereabouts I wondered.

And then we entered the library, but unlike the other rooms of the place with nothing but emptiness and dust, this room was alive, lights lit up and furniture without dust, books, the shelves were filed with them. And the fireplace was lit up, a warm orange glow that almost filled the room.

And in front of the fireplace was Shiny Latias on a rug with a book in her claws. She glanced up at us and smiled, then she started to laugh before throwing the book into the fire and levitating herself up and prepared to attack.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Trivia:**

The mission Zack had just finished in the Hoenn region was supposed to be included in the story at the beginning instead of the story set immediately after it.


	40. Chapter 40 Final Day Part 02

**AN: And so comes the ending of 02 a little earlier than I originally thought. Thanks for reading the story and hope you stick around for the next story or two I have planned. After this chapter I will be releasing extra side content known as Side Stories set before, during and after the main story. So, sit back and enjoy reading the final chapter of Till the End of Time.**

Chapter 40 - Final Day Part 02

* * *

 **Team Annihilation HQ – Library**

We had found her; right in front of us at the other end of the room in front of the lit fireplace was Shiny Latias levitating with her arms crossed glaring and grinning at us before chuckling to herself at the sight of us.

Dewott, Gardevoir and Espeon moved in front of me preparing to fight back if she tried anything. Latias remained behind me shivering, unsure what to do, how to approach this.

Suddenly, Shiny Latias spoke, and Espeon translated her speech. "She says; _'You thought you wouldn't see me again, but you were wrong.'_ " Dewott grabbed both scalchops and activated his Razor Shell as he growled. "She's saying; _'It has been too long since we last met, since you and your pathetic friends took everything away from me. I knew hurting those Savior cowards and allowing myself to be seen, I knew you would come running towards me, You Zack Raines who murdered my father, oh-ho, when I hurt you, I will enjoy every second of it.'_ " Espeon lowered hey eyelid at her, "Welp, I guess talking it out with her is out of the question… psychotic bitch!"

Shiny Latias tilted her head to the side and smiled. " _'Hello, dear sister! My, how much have you grown.'_ " Latias shyly peeked her head out and stared directly into the eyes of her sister for the first time in a long time. She was hesitant for a moment before she levitated a little further towards her, but not too close.

"' _Shiny Latias… I, um-'_ " She tried to say fidgeting with her claws, but was interrupted by a howl of laughter from Shiny Latias.

" ' _Shiny L-Latias… I u-um… uh…_ '" She said mockingly before laughing at her. " _'My, how pathetic you have become, Latias. You were so much better, the Latias who hurt your precious Zack letting him bleed all over the place with your attacks, you could have killed him. Maybe you will be the one to kill him when he's bleeding so much once more that there can be nothing to help him, and to help ease his pain, you'll have to end his suffering. Or if you are the weak Latias I know you are, you will probably let him bleed to death as you cry out his name. Then what will you do to me, Latias? Will you cry? Or will you kill me.'_ " Shiny Latias laughed using her Psychic to levitate books off from the shelf.

"Okay," Espeon said immediately using protect on herself and the others. "She is defiantly crazy. No sense in talking to this wired wrong bitch!"

Latias levitated towards her sister again and quickly added. " _'Please, it doesn't have to be this way. You're my sister, we're family…'_ " Latias said tearing up not wanting to fight her. " _'We don't have to fight anymore.'_ "

" ' _Juro was family, he was my father! Annihilation, my friends… t-they were my family!'_ " Shiny Latias yelled back, throwing some books at the shelves knocking more off and onto the floor. " _'Because of that boy, he is dead. He took away my family!'_ " Shiny Latias threw the books at Latias catching her off guard and with her Psychic, threw her across the room and into a bookshelf.

Latias didn't have time to get up or protect herself when Shiny Latias quickly approached and attacked her with her claws scratching her from head to her upper body often trying to slice at her neck, cutting her a little. Both Dewott and Gardevoir ran up and attacked Shiny Latias with a Hydro Pump and Psyshock pushing her off of Latias and into a nearby bookcase sending many books falling off, but Shiny Latias smiled as she immediately grabbed them with her Psychic and threw them all at Gardevoir before charging directly at Dewott using Zen Headbutt into his stomach knocking him back gasping for air.

Latias shot up and fired a Mist Ball at Shiny Latias whilst charging at her. With Psychic, Latias lifted up multiple pieces of furniture; chairs, large pieces of rubble, and destroyed tables throwing them one at a time. But Shiny Latias protected herself from everything Latias threw at her with Protect smiling back at her with an evil smile. She laughed before her eyes widened as they glowed, she used Psychic and quickly almost everything Latias had thrown at Shiny Latias was being pressed tightly against her neck, strangling her.

"Get off of her, you stupid shiny bitch!" Espeon shouted as she ran at her throwing a large rock directly at her head. Shiny Latias turned as the rock thrown by Espeon had now stopped in front of her. She pushed the rock with her paw allowing it to drop to the floor and smiled at Espeon before lifting her up with Psychic and slamming her into a bookcase on the other side of the room.

Suddenly, Shiny Latias' eyes returned to normal as Latias dropped to the floor as she gasped for air as the rocks and broken furniture was released from her neck before turning towards me with the same smile she had when she was strangling Latias with, but with a much more sadistic look in her eyes.

Dewott was still on the floor arms around his stomach still affected by the Zen Headbutt, Gardevoir was sitting up on the floor dizzy from the many books thrown at her, Espeon struggled to walk as her leg was injured limping slowly towards me. And Latias desperately tried to use another Mist Ball at Shiny Latias to get her attention, but she couldn't. she tried to levitate herself up and go after her own sister and stop her, but she even had trouble on levitating and ended up falling back down.

Before I even had time to register what was going on, Shiny Latias was charging right at me so fast I couldn't even grab Golurk's Pokeball and call it out to defend me from her. I didn't know what to expect; Shiny Latias slamming me into a wall behind me preparing to use the final attack to end it, fatally attacked instantly with one of her claws in my chest, a random unexpected beam of light as I was just saved by something or maybe the reinforcements Reiko had told me they would also be showing up to help out... but neither of those came. And instead, Shiny Latias did approach me, and she stabbed me… right in the side of my neck.

I thought it was one of her claws, but to my surprise it was a syringe stuck at the side of my neck. Shiny Latias was injecting me with something as she began laughing. With whatever it was she just injected me with, she pulled the needle out and crushed the empty syringe with her Psychic watching with a smile as I knelt down feeling numb all over my body.

My vision faded slowly to black, my hearing became muffled, and I felt pain throughout my body like it was on fire. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't, I couldn't breathe. I was scared; I didn't know what was happening to me. Then all of a sudden, I heard a new voice, a feminine voice I had never heard before, and it said. "I said I would enjoy hurting you, but believe me… I will. I will enjoy hurting you. I will take everything from you, just like what you did to me, Zack Raines!"

Then after that, the shadows merged together and everything turned dark, I felt as if I was floating in midair and I could feel nothing. I thought I was going to die here, that this was it, this was how it happened; killed by Shiny Latias in the ruins of Team Annihilation's base.

Despite my blindness and feeling nothing, my hearing was still there, listening in to voices I knew; "C'mon, we gotta help him!" I heard from Espeon.

"C'mon buddy, stay with us!" Said an unfamiliar male voice to my side, then a car passed followed by so many people I didn't recognize muttering something I couldn't make sense of.

And lastly was a female saying "Zack? Zack! Please... are you okay?" over and over again through struggled sobs. The sounds had completely faded leaving me in this dark silent abyss alone wondering what was happening.

Memories began playing in my head, small memories from years long since passed, months weeks and days we spent together in Hoenn before any of this happened. Friends and family faces were blurry but their voices weren't muffled, I knew them well. I wanted to wake up and see them again, talk to them… I was scared.

I didn't know what was happening to me or why my body was in so much pain, but after I awoke from a long sleep, my entire body, my life… it had changed into something I never would have expected.

To be continued in... Pokemon Dreams 03 – Doom

* * *

 **Secret Message 02/02 - Doomed**

Tape found within an old Annihilation warehouse just west of Nimbasa City.

Classification Level 05

The recording plays. "Has it started? Cause i'm getting sick and tired of this boring waiting around for months almost." A male adult is heard through the tape talking to another, a female.

"It has. After injecting zero eight with the serum our plan can finally begin. So you can relax now, zero one"

The male voice sighs and hits the table. "'bout damn time. Actually, to be honest I am unsure about this 'Zack' character. Are you sure he will become one of us like Juro said? A good guy from the start, teaming up with people like us… nah I don't see it happening."

The female laughs. "He will, we will force it upon him to change his mind. Hurting those he loves, those he cares for, and that will bring us closer to finishing our goal."

"How will hurting Zack's allies bring him over to our cause? Wouldn't doing something like that do quite the opposite affect?"

"Trust me, he will join us. Because of that serum I injected into him, and every time he loses someone he cares for, every time he loses control over his emotions, it will bring him one step closer for us, for Doom to win this long fight once and for all."

MESSAGE END

 **AN: Chapter was a little shorter than i originally wanted, but this was all i got for this chapter. I'll be sure to make it up for it the next chapter that is the first of the five Side Stories i'll write up soon. So again, thanks for reading and uh, until next time.**


	41. Side Story 01 – How the Story Ends

**AN: Side stories are a set of 5 short stories that happen before, during, or after the main story based around either the main characters or characters that were cut from the main story.**

 **Side Story 01/05 – How the Story Ends**

* * *

 ****

 **The Past – Saffron City High School (Brent Jackson's POV)**

"Here it is guys, our application forms!" I remember it well, Drake running up to us just outside our classrooms with that nasally voice he had. Adjusting his glasses about to fall off and almost break for the 15th time that year, he handed us application forms for our future… application forms to join and be members of The Savior's. It was something we all planned on 3 years ago as soon as we left school, thankfully today was our last and for many it was either college or leaving the city to become trainers or something.

Out of all of us in our class, were the only ones wanting to join the Savior's; Fightin' Frank we liked to call him, Drake the bookworm of the group, Isabel the comedian despite having never ever telling us a single joke that was actually good, came close a few times, but so far a swing and a miss. And last but not least was Sasha, the girl I had my eyes on ever since we first met back when we were kids. She was kind, the kind to never gave up on ya, and she was always there whenever ya needed somebody. She always had that look she gave me, a warm smile that would make any guy fall over for, and it always warmed me up deep inside every time I saw it.

Not sure why I never asked her things like; 'So how's about you and me some time, babe?' or 'Wanna go bowlin' and get some nachos and whatnot?' I know, bad pick up lines is what you are thinking with this guy a.k.a. me; Brent Jackson. I did often say those kind of things way back when with other girls leaving me with a one hundred percent chance at failure… but with Sasha, it was different. It was like… she was the-

"Yo Brent! Ya comin' or what?" Frank's voice was what snapped me back into the world seein' Frank and the others were already walking away from me towards class, except Sasha. She was still standin' there reading the application form with me still after starring at her, like some guy admiring a single piece of art at an art museum.

"Brent…" She said with a sigh before folding up the form to fit inside her bag, never heard her sigh like that before, and sounded almost as if she was worried about something. "After school, can you come over to my house? I want to talk to you about something. So later, okay?"

"Oh? Why can't we talk here and now?"

"Well…" She paused before walking by me. "One; we have classes to attend to. And second; the others are starting to stare at us." There they were just like she said. Watching us from down the corridors smirks and grins present on all of their faces. What the heck were they smiling at? Tsk… whatever…

Walking up to them Frank wrapped his arm around my shoulder and laughed. "Man, you were totally blushing back there. Someone's in love." He said teasingly laughing more with Drake beside me. "Didn't see you as the romantic type, eh Romeo?"

"Ah c'mon, we were just talking." I shrugged managing to break free from his grip and walking ahead. "C'mon you buncha dorks! Last day in this school and we don't wanna be late. Let's just get this over with and we'll be outta here in no time."

It was the last time we would be in this room; our classroom with our classmates we had known for years, talked with, argued with, people we never saw again unsure what ever happened to them after our last day.

"Can I have your attention guys?" The teacher said raising his voice so that all of us quieted down and listened to our teacher. The teacher was named Simon Daniels, 38 and married man. We had known him as our teacher, teaching us this and that and taking us out on field trips from time to time, he was an alright guy. "Now unfortunately today is the last day of school."

As soon as he said that, well you guessed it; everyone cheered with me including. Quickly the cheering died down allowing the teacher to continue with his last day speech. "Yes, yes I know you are all happy guys, but I want to say to all of you now; I wish all of you luck out there. Be it you go off to college to further your education, to go out there and become trainers." As he finished, he turned to me and the others sitting close together. "And for our very own five students here at Saffron City high school will join as members of the Savior's!" He clapped… with about two or three others clapping while the rest remained silent… gee, thanks(!)

For the last day it went surprisingly well meaning it was fun instead of boring without being handed homework which was almost every day with Simon's class and the lack of work we did. Yep, it was just a chill day while watching as the clock hands turned closer to home.

* * *

 ****

 **End of High school – Enter our Career's**

Arriving at Sasha's home, me and Sasha found it to be empty. Her parents had already gone to work; the guys had left us not long ago to complete their forms so during their last few days they can just relax and seize the day. So it was just me and Sasha alone in her house.

Instead of walking into the living room, kitchen or upstairs to her bedroom, we instead walked to the back of the garden and sat down on the porch steps watching as the sun had began to set.

After a moment I broke the silence and asked her nervously. "S-so um… what was so important that you wanted to talk to me about?" I smiled turning to her still a little nervous. "Is it about that Savior application form?"

"I was thinking… well it was something I have thought about a few months ago. I was thinking; is this really what I want to do? To be a Savior member?" She asked tilting her head to look at me. "I know it was something all of us as kids wanted to do, but now… I'm not too sure I want this."

"Sasha… you were the first of us who wanted to join the Savior's, ever since you were seven. Sasha, this is something you really want, you can't just throw it away. After years of planning, months before we could get our application forms, we finally got them, you can't give it up now." I was arrogant, I never listened. When Sasha was having doubts about her future, about the Savior's, I pushed her into doing it without caring. Why didn't I listen to her? Why didn't I just talk things out with her… if I hadn't, maybe she would still be alive.

"You're right Brent, I can't give up. I shouldn't just throw away something I have longed for. In a few days, together we will be members of the Savior's. Something I have always wanted to do. Yeah… I just needed your help with the application form later, if you don't mind?" Were those words the truth? Did she truly want this? No… I don't think she did. But like the immature idiot that I was I just shrugged it off and talked about something else. I was talking about stupid things that happened on that last day of school. Yet if I had noticed and looked at her face as she sat beside me with that expression, I would've seen her sad, a rare sight to see… but I was still talking, ignoring her with every word, with every word…

I must've been talking for an hour or two, just talking about the same thing… how the heck did I ever get friends like that? Well anyway, I'll just skip the speech when we were filling in our application forms together when Sasha wanted to speak about something else… not sure how the top of stories came up, but it did. "Books? You're mom used to write books when she was your age?"

She smiled as she nodded her head. "I already told you this, she wrote like four of them." She ticked off a few of the boxes before she continued sighing glancing up and down the form. "They're not world famous books or anything like that, just small time. Just books she just wanted to write down on a few pages to make a small book. Adventure stories, fantasy… stuff like that."

"My mom used to tell me these bedtime stories when I was a kid. Stories she wrote just for the hell of it, most of them were never finished. But this one story in particular I remember well it was my mom's favorite, it was called… 'The tale of the Murkrow' How it goes is that the mother Murkrow raises her young and teaches them how to fly. And so one day during a heavy storm, the young Pokemon are flown away from their nest. When the storm settles, the father goes out to search for their young but he never returns. Years later, the mother now old still wait's in the nest for their return, but she knows that her life is almost ending…"

"How does it end? I asked her. She shook her head.

"My mom could never finish the story; she didn't know how to end it. She wanted to focus more on the Murkrow and how it felt, how it was hurt and how she could accept it in the end. She wanted the story to end somewhat positive without sounding too… unrealistic. But I liked to think that in the end, the mother was reunited with her children again, that's what I'd like to." Sasha looked up from the porch and in the direction of the apple tree and pointed.

"Did you know that story my mom wrote the story after an actual Murkrow that lives in the apple tree?" She asked shaking my head. "She said she always see's the Murkrow there always sitting in its nest only getting out of it to feed, staring up at the sky at the sight of other flying types flying by. My mom walked up to the Murkrow and tried to talk to it, tried to comfort it a few times…surprisingly it would never attack or shout back at her, it would allow her to stay with it for hours a day. My mom then realized that the Murkrow was sad, so obviously she asked it why. Wasn't sure how she found out, but the Murkrow had a family but lost them a long time ago, and has been waiting for them ever since. After finding out that the Murkrow's family was gone, mom wanted to write a story about it to put in the newspaper or some online forum to spark attention for others to help track down the Murkrow's lost family. But in the end she decided against it, figured if she did finish the story and set it up online, people may try to catch it or claim to have seen its lost family…"

I looked up at the apple tree and at the Murkrow sitting in its nest ruffling its feathers. "Yeah, people can be pretty cruel like that. Do ya think maybe we could search for its family ourselves? Ask around, set up some sort of fliers, and maybe even get Murkrow to join with us on our search."

"Where would we start?" She asked with a sigh. "Its family got dragged off somewhere in the storm, and so much time has passed… plus, we have little time to start now since we only have a few days left."

"Yeah, and we ain't got time to go searchin' around the region and beyond for Murkrow, cause of our first day begins in a few days as members of the Savior's."

"You know, I suppose when we officially become members of the Savior's we could at least try and search for them in our spare time. Wanna help me, Brent?" She asked nudging me playfully with her arm almost hearing her giggle a little. I nodded back agreeing to help her out with the search.

I never asked why she wanted to join; I always assumed it was just a random 'I wanna be a (insert job here)' kids said. But now that I think about it, maybe her reason on joining the Savior's had something to do with the Murkrow sitting in that nest all day. Maybe she could somehow use its resources to help track down the Murkrow's lost family that way. That's what I'd like to believe. Sasha wanted to join to help the Murkrow find its family.

If ya thinking that this little moment we had was _the_ moment were one of us moved in and kissed the other, admitted our love for one another or some singing about how we are too shy to admit it in front of one another with a loud orchestra and choir backup singing, well ya gonna be disappointed since all we did was sit there in silence before I had to mossy on out of there and back home to my apartment to retire for the night and then set up everything I needed for our first day there.

And so the days passed by, wanting to do so much more and we barely did enough. Days eating pizza, drinking soda, watching late night movies and the occasional card games all gone in a matter of days what felt like minutes.

Our parents, family members and close friends got together for one last moment before seeing us off as we walked the entire way to Pewter City, a walk that would last us a couple of hours arriving there sometime in the afternoon… or late if it wasn't a nonstop walk (Which it wasn't because of Drake's constant bathroom breaks he had every thirty minutes, which was strange since he didn't drink hardly anything before or during this dang walk! Old man wannabe!)

Sure after the last day of high school ya probably wanna go on a summer vacation before startin walking down our career paths, but for us, we had been waiting for this for years, the longer we waited was like it was torturous for us. So tomorrow like the idiots we were packed our bags and ran through the streets, through each passing route, until finally we came to our awaited moment… Pewter City Savior's HQ, a building up until now had only seen through a computer screen and on TV commercials just imagining what it would feel like, what we would see as we entered through those doors. The smell of the lobby… *sighs* if ya saw us there standin in front of that building, our heads pointing upwards standing like statues, ya probably say we looked like a group of kids accidentally letting go of their balloons or something of the equivalent.

"So…" Isabelle said breaking the silence. "Does anyone here have anything they wish to say before we walk through those doors?"

Drake gulp, "From the TV commercials, you'd expect this place to be a lot smaller than it really is… but this place, it's a fortress!" Six floors high, not that tall really. Drake stood there tilting his head up at the building with his mouth agape. "S-so, let's enter together, y-yeah?"

"Yeah, let's!" I said excitedly with a smile glancing at my friends before we walked in together. Then looking over at Sasha, I noticed the look on her face before she walked in the building with the others; she looked happy which was a relief to see, but then her expression turned to a more saddening one. Instead of asking her what was wrong… I shrugged it off and made it my goal to push everyone inside…

* * *

 ****

 **The first week, months and years**

To tell ya the truth, the first week as a member of the Savior's was no walk in the park. All new recruits including us five had to exersize for an entire week to get into shape, to prepare ourselves for missions both inside the city and out there somewhere in the Kanto region and possibly beyond if we ever got there. Well actually, the true reason for this exersize week wasn't too gain a little bit of muscle, but to see what we could do, how much we could last until we got too tired to continue on. It didn't matter if you were a little overweight or under, they wanted to know.

There must've been about fifty or sixty who joined along with us all on this exersize week. Most stayed to exersize for the full week, while the others who did drop out went on to do other things. It wasn't as if they were like "Okay, you suck at this so find something else, but away from the Savior's." No, they just found some office job here. Be it they; technician, engineer, lab assistant, janitor if you dropped out ten minutes into the exersize and without a skill the Savior's could use.

Frank lasted the entire week starting when the week started until it finished both sweating and ready for more… more like steroid freak if ya ask me since he never stopped… never stopped playfully taunting us for how we 'lagged behind' when we never did, well not all of us did.

Drake only lasted a few days stopping when he was tired and wanting to drink and rest after nearly running a couple of hours per day. Isabelle lasted a day longer than Drake. Instead of running none stop, Isabelle mixed her excersizes with swimming, push ups and pull ups. Her excersizes weren't as intense as Frank's going all out none stop like, Isabelle just rested whenever she felt she had enough, called it quits in the early afternoon of the fourth day.

Sasha lasted three days taking long breaks in between each excersize she did; running, swimming, mostly did the same thing what Isabelle did.

And for myself, the strongest guy ever to join that week… lasted three days. Why? Well ya see it wasn't like I wasn't unfit to exersize or anything, it just involved a running machine and a badly positioned foot when attempting to run at the fastest setting. It was stupid; I was trying to show off to the others, trying to impress the coach watching over us that I was born ready to be a Savior, and that I could advance to rank 01 in no time. Well, thanks to that showing off I landed myself in the medical wing for a good while filling out handful of forms and reading do this and do that's over and over. I thought this one injury would land me in a position here that I didn't want. But thankfully that wasn't the case… I just had to continue where I last left off, but closely watched so I wouldn't pull another stunt like that again.

So being stuck in this dang bed all day gave some time to think about things; like how I was going to help support my grandparents still with the payments I still owed them since I bought my apartment room in Saffron City and when I should go down to see them next just to let them know what rank I got after the excersize week was down and out and second part of my training was over. Yeah, I didn't get much done so I just sat back and watched some TV… at least as much as I could until the others showed up during the late afternoons after their training sessions had ended often telling me stories of their training sessions and what to expect…. which was more training and written exams… yay(!)

And so an entire week had finally passed, with the training finally over and done with Drake came to see me cheering loudly with that nasally voice of his and waving a piece of paper he had in his hands. "Yo, Brent! Check it out!" Drake handed me the piece of paper and noticed his smile widened as I read the first sentence.

He received his exersize week results; rank 09 was his score with the highest a Savior recruit could receive was a rank 08, with the lowest a Savior recruit could ever get was a rank 10. He then told me Frank reached a rank 08 with Isabelle and together they were moving on to the next part in training sometime soon with the other rank 08s. So after he showed up with the news he immediately left when Sasha entered the room sitting at the foot of my bed smiling.

"So, landed yourself in medical did you?" She asked glancing down at my broken foot wrapped in a cast, or whatever it's called. "What were you trying to prove?"

"Ah, just this and that all attempting to get a good rank fast…" I said yawning resting my head back against the not-so soft pillow. If I hadn't known this was a pillow to begin with, my guess I was actually resting my head on top a bag of cement… damn. "Y-yeah, I was stupid…"

"Yeah, it was." She replied smiling. "But slow down next time. I want to reach rank 01 with you, you know. I want to do at least some good while I am here." I raised my eyebrow at that. Only a few days ago was Sasha talking about not wanting to be a Savior and then all of a sudden wants to become first? Talk about a sudden change of heart… or was this 'with you' about something else?' I wondered. I was going to ask about that, but she continued before I could speak.

"I know what I said before about having some second thoughts about joining the Saviors, but now that I think about it, it doesn't sound as bad as I thought it would." She inched closer to me, almost hitting me with her arm used to sit herself up on the bed. "Being here I could really make a difference. With you and the others here, perhaps we could become a team. Sure, it may not happen and they might tell us that we can't and they'll just team us up with other members here, but maybe we could try and appeal to them somehow?"

I chuckled at the thought, "Well, a team of five within the Savior's is unheard of. It's usually three or sometimes less. I seriously doubt they would allow a team of five members to travel together for missions, let alone rookies that just started together." I glanced over at her staring at me with those eyes sighing in defeat. "Alright, we'll talk with the others about this sometime later, 'kay?" She nodded in response

She sat there for a short while in silence turning her head towards the door. I looked in her direction expecting to see the others standing there or some other surprise visit from anyone, but there was no one. Then I turned to Sasha, I leaned a little bit to the side to see her face a little clearly; pale… her face had the same look she had when she was having second thoughts, but she wasn't crying this time. I didn't know whether or not to leave her like this until she snapped out of this or if I should speak to her, to break the silence?

"Sasha?" I whispered to her catching her attention. "I-is something wrong?" She shook her head telling me nothing was wrong. But I didn't buy that one bit. "Sasha, whatever it is you can tell me. Please, I want to help you."

She turned slowly almost facing me, shyly looking away. "Well… do you remember when we had that talk when you came over to my house after our last day of school?" She said quietly. I nodded letting her continue.

"I didn't need any help with the application form, I already knew what to do. You see, I wanted to spend some time with you. But I had to do it in a stupid way, just talking about things I didn't want to bring up when I wanted to talk about the important things. I know, I am bad at these things."

"Sasha, what are you trying to say?" I asked, then she turned to me completely, but her eyes were fixed to the floor still. It took a while before she moved them looking me in the eye with her eyes.

"Brent, d-do you um… do you want to like, m-maybe go out with me?" She asked her face red as the top part of a normal Poke ball. (Whatever, I'm bad at examples, dangit!)

"I… um…" I was speechless, shocked, surprised or whatever at hearing this from her. Watching her sat there waiting for my answer, the world seemed to slow down and would return to normal once I had answered her. At moments like this, I would usually get nervous and have a slow reaction time and wait so god dang long to respond, but this time it was different. I wasn't sure if it was the drugs in my system to ease my pain from my foot or if it was just my nature. I grinned ear to ear and nodded. And quickly responded with, "Yeah, I would love to go out with you!"

She smiled back and moved in to hug me, and I hugged her back. Now came the problem of what to do first when it came to dates and stuff… but my planning soon came to a sudden stop when I heard giggling at the door of my room.

"Wooo! Get a room you two!" Frank shouted from the door while the others stood behind him watching us. Sasha chuckled at this while I just rolled my eyes already annoyed at our interruption. But the annoyance soon ended when Sasha held my hand smiling at me.

It was like something from one of those cheesy romantic comedy movies; the strong man that is obviously me, and the girl the male protagonist falls head over heels for at the sight of her… I don't know what the heck I am talking about most of the time so I'll just move on with this thing. Our days together started off simple, me and her doing the things we liked; movies at my apartment, pizza, video games, and casual walks throughout the city and hanging out at ice cream stores.

Sure, the guys did participate in our so called 'one on one' dates we were on even despite my protests for some privacy which rarely ever happened. But the good news is that they learnt to back off and give us space… only took them until I finally reach 20 years of age for that to happen. But me and Sasha did enjoy our time together, even if it were surrounded by those guys whom I liked to call 'magnets'.

Over the years together, our relationship became strong, strong enough that I was planning on asking her to marry me. Get a safe job working in the office of the Savior's building with her instead of out there in the field risking your life nearly every day and a future of a steady job with a good income with the woman I loved as just right around the corner.

But a thing we never forgot during our time together was something back at home; the Murkrow waiting for its family. Using the database in the Savior's HQ with our free time searching for known settlements of Murkrow's, we did however find two known locations somewhere near Lavender Town and just a little east of Fuchisa City. It was a plan we would start during our upcoming break next week before out next mission….

Over the years as a team of five earned us a reputation within the Savior's. we were known as; 'The amazing, fantastic, ultimate, courageous-' Nah just kiddin' with that. But we were known and respected by our colleagues, because each mission we were on; we got it done without fail. An unstoppable team we were from start to finish.

It was all going well, it would seem as if with how it is all going we would be earning ourselves the highest rank possible; Rank 01 in no time. The highest paid position, free to choose our region of choice, so many possibilities. But then came mission 476… it would be our last mission together.

* * *

 ****

 **The Mission**

The mission no.476 a.k.a; Infiltrate the Team Annihilation Camp started at midnight somewhere south offshore of the Kanto region on a little abandoned island where members of Team Annihilation have set up a small base doing some messed up things involving capturing and kidnapping anyone who got close, and it was our mission to investigate their camp. A few weeks ago, rumors of people in black kidnapping and reports of missing people started gaining the attention of the Saviors. They sent drones out to watch the cities, the routes and forests for the 'people in black' but just when things started to get quiet, then the so called rumor turned out to be fact when one of the drones caught a man in black attack and carry a man inside a truck. The drone followed until they reached the truck stopped and the men got onto a boat and out south of Vermillion City. Our orders; infiltrate the camp and rescue kidnapped people or Pokemon we found within and shut down their camp. It was a mission we had done and finished many times before, so why was this any different than the last? Well this time, we had to do it under the cover of night, or a stealth mission which I wasn't a big fan of. Our missions prior to this one was either; blend in the environment without being detected by the enemy before we would storm the place. But never stealth and at night time. _'Perhaps this will go well? Something that may go as well as the others thus proving once more that we are unstoppable.'_ I thought a little nervous while I sat inside the helicopter half listening to the senior member of the Savior's talk about the mission.

We would parachute down to the small island. Once there, we would have to locate the kidnapped people and Pokemon (if any), shut the camp down and call for a helicopter where other members of the Savior's would take care of the civilians and Team Annihilation. If we completed this mission, all of us would rank up. I was a rank 07 at the time so I would rank up to 06 once the mission was over and Sasha with me.

Seviper after discovering I was going off on a mission decided to just tag along by wrapping it's body around my neck like it was a scarf or something, sometimes muttering some random things to the other Pokemon on the copter; Muk which belonged to Frank capturing it the first week since starting the Savior's. A Koffing belonging to Drake, and a Murkrow belonging to Sasha she found in the wild a year ago (not related to the Murkrow in the apple tree back home), probably something on the lines of 'Brent is so cool, he's the MAN!'

Actual translation from Seviper: 'Man, I am so cool… oh, and this is Brent, my travelling companion on my quest for fame and glory.'

Our drop off would begin in as little as five minutes. I was always a little nervous with these parachutes, with every jump off that plane I feared it was my last thinking the parachute would fail leading me to a fast drop into whatever was below me and the after world awaits me…

"Okay, listen up!" The senior member said preparing to open up the hatch for us to jump out of the dang helicopter. "Comrades, listen to your group leader as he will guide you through this mission, so keep down and shut up, and you'll come back alive and well."

"Okay team, ya'll heard that!?" Our group leader asked as he stood up. I would've liked to have been a group leader, but you have to have been a higher rank than seven for that. Sasha and Drake was the same rank as me, leaving Isabelle and Frank a rank six. But in the end, Frank was chosen. And did it change his attitude from zero to a hundred within seconds of being chosen, always bossy and giving us the heavy duty tasks. "Once we land on the island, we'll regroup and plan our next move from there, then we go in quietly if we can. Let's do this guys!" Trust me on this one, he is bossy. Just because he's acting nice here doesn't mean he is always nice.

With the hatch opened up, Frank, Isabelle and Drake jumped out of the helicopter. Before Sasha jumped, she turned to me and smiled before jumping out. "See you on land, Brent. 'Kay?" I nodded and smiled back watching as she jumped out.

With Seviper quickly returning inside his Poke Ball, I breathed quickly in and out before jumping out of the helicopter to join the others awaiting me on the island… if I don't fall to my death first.

Again, landing was easier this time around, unlike the other times, but it went smooth after thinking one or more guards would've spotted us parachute down on the island engaging in combat immediately.

Meeting up with the others outside the camp fence, we could see 4 main dark green tents, an old shed at the corner of the island, and within the center; a large concrete bunker of some sort with a handful of guards patrolling the area wearing their black and yellow 'A' Annihilation costume and helmets armed to the teeth with rifles, grenades, knives and handguns while we only had handguns and Pokemon to aid us in combat.

Frank was already scoping out the place looking for more security guards we hadn't seen yet and where the civilians were being kept. "My guess is that they are holding the prisoners inside the main structure in the center of the base. Once we find them we can take care of the guards within the camp and call for a helicopter to pick us up. Together we'll all go inside the main structure and take out the guards together. Easy and quick, right?"

"Man, when you put it that way, your making it sound like we'll be done and out of here within the hour!" Drake cheered excitedly.

"Wait, hold up a sec. I have a few suggestions on this whole entire operation." I said noticing Frank's annoying eye roll he usually did whenever either one of us (mostly me) come up with a much better and safer plan that his together till the end plan. "Instead of going inside the structure together, how about we split up? One team take care of the guards and security, while the other locate and help the civilians? 'Cause if we did that instead of Frank's plan we wouldn't have to worry 'bout them to take care of the guards later."

"Ah, c'mon. This plan will work." He smiled placing the binoculars back inside his bag. "And I am not leaving the civilians on their own after we rescue 'em. It'll just be one of us until we are done here."

"That's even worse. One of us alone can't protect all of the civilians in there against how many guards they have. We'll be outnumbered!" I argued, but Frank didn't listen, he just smiled and rolled his eyes again.

"Easy there, Brent, has my planning ever failed us or killed us?" Frank asked, but quickly added before I could answer. "Of course it hasn't, proving once more when it comes to planning a mission, my way is always a success."

"Ya can't be thinking like that all the time." I said annoyed at how Frank seemed to be ignoring me by looking back through the fence at the camp. "Not everything goes according to plan all the time, they'll be mistakes here and there, and some things we overlook or don't see until it suddenly hits ya. If we go in all together we'll definitely be seen. Then we'll all be cornered and risk harming the hostages inside." He never listened, I don't think he did. All I was asking for him was to rethink his plan, instead of rushing into things like he does. I wanted to split up; one team take care of the guards and security while the rest find the hostages, not go all at once.

Maybe if I had persisted he would've changed his mind and went with my plan to split up, maybe my plan was the safest option, the better option… but things don't always go according to plan.

Luckily we found an open wire fence we used to crawl ourselves through with our Pokemon following behind instead of spending a couple a minutes searching for ways to get inside while evading the guards and searching for a place to hide when inside. This so-called handful of guards turned out to be three of them out alone just patrolling the main camps, so where were the rest of 'em then? There was bound to be more than three guards there but how many?

Entering the main structure was quick and easy despite not encountering any guards or security cameras anywhere, but we were still cautious. Not knowing what was beyond the next corner we had to be ready. With our Pokemon beside us we turned corners, descended down stairs delving deeper into the structure never encountering any guards or any of the kidnapped. After minutes of searching through the cold corridors and rooms, we found them… men, women and children all locked in separate cages all eyes closed with the words outside all of their cages 'Approved' Drake and Frank ran up to their cages opening the locked cages by smashing the lock with the butt of his gun and inspected them.

"Man, what the heck were they even doing to them?" Drake asked after checking a woman's pulse. "All of them look like they haven't eaten anything in weeks." Everyone locked in the cages were thin, unhealthily thin, paled skin and mouths bone dry. We had to hurry here, we just needed to deal with the guards and get out of here, before-

"Intruders! Intruders within the camp!" Yelled an Annihilation scientist stopping as he entered the room before hitting the alarm that was at the side of the double doors. Seviper pounced up at the scientist and knocked him out with a Dragon Tail move. Frank cocking his gun ran out of the room, "C'mon guys, we gotta take 'em all out before this gets ugly!"

"I told ya you should've gone with my plan!" I shouted running behind the others as we searched down the corridors and rooms for the enemy. "Oh but ph no, let's all go in there together instead of taking care of the guard problem!"

"Shut up, Brent!" Snapped Frank stopping and taking cover behind a corner when four guards had entered the corridor from another room from the far end shooting at us. "We'll talk about this later, but for now focus on staying alive first!" Frank shot back along with Isabelle and Drake.

I was about to argue with Frank, but Sasha held me back. Looking into her eyes for a moment I calmed down. Now wasn't the time for this, first we would get through this and get out together, then the talk with Frank would start. This was how it was going to go down; First, I would pin him against a wall and demand that he use his brain from time to time instead of using the first plan that came to mind. Second, if he doesn't listen I'll just beat this information into him until he gets it… Just kiddin', I'll just talk things out as usual until he listens, and this time I'll make sure that he does.

With the last of the four guards finally dispatched with, we ran further down the corridor and up the stairs to the outside. It was where we could use the radio to contact a helicopter to call in reinforcements to help deal with the remaining soldiers and to evacuate the hostages from within the structure. Since this island was small and the camp tents and main structure empty, we expected to fight twenty or less, but hey, today was an unlucky day for us so we had to fight more than expected… yay(!)

Once we got out of the structure we were surrounded by so many Team Annihilation soldiers probably in the fifties, we ducked to cover behind some crates and moved away from the structure to the shed, our last line of defense, or too in reality we were now sitting Psyduck's attacked in all directions. Isabelle got down in the center while the others including me got to one of the four sides of the shed and opened fire on the soldiers. She was calling for reinforcements. Through the loud gunfire and explosion now and again I heard her over the radio, they responded saying they would be there within seven to ten minutes… Isabelle got up assisted Drake on his side of the shed.

Our Pokemon fought back against them, Koffing provided us a little break when using smoke screen and Murkrow used Peck against any soldiers that got too close to the shed.

Then without warning I heard a loud rattle behind me, before I could turn to see what it was, Frank yelled out before pushing me back "Brent, watch out!" then all of a sudden, a bright white light entered the room as I was thrown at the wall with a heavy slam. _'Was it a grenade?'_ I thought. But I didn't hear an explosion. If it was a grenade, shouldn't the blast being that close to me kill me?

After hitting the wall and falling to the ground I started to feel a sharp pain throughout the front part of my body. I couldn't scream or wince out in pain, all I could do was lie there silent and still, watching the world around me as if time itself had slowed down.

I heard screaming coming from… somewhere. A woman's scream, I couldn't make out who it was, Isabelle? Sasha? Or an enemy guard? My vision became hazy, sound became muffled and I could only hear gunshots and explosions from outside of the shed. Then I heard screaming- no, it wasn't a scream. someone shouting 'No!' I think. Then I saw something approach me, a voice calling out to me; Sasha, but I couldn't hear her fully, it was muffled. And then that was it… I blacked out.

* * *

 ****

 **Saffron City Hospital – Waking up**

I must've waked up mumbling to myself, since the docs said I was awake for nearly 5 minutes without knowing it myself. The first thing I saw was white, all around me but blurred. I could hear voices, a man and a woman talking about something I couldn't quite understand since my hearing was bad, but thankfully my hearing recovered after a few hours of resting and drinking water, ice cold water during the summer time… it was nice.

I wasn't sure at first for how long I was there, my guess was only a few days when in reality it was a full month. I got injured pretty badly during the mission; couple of deep wounds on my chest, arms and legs. Didn't blow off anything so I'm still one hundred percent pure me and nothing else thankfully, thought I was gonna be waking up as a cybernetic dude with arms, legs and chest cannon… nah I totally lied about that one, I thought I was gonna wake up with a broken arm or leg, something to show off to the guys as a battle scar or something.

"Brent, can you hear me? Can you see me?" I knew that voice. It was my bosses voice; Hillary, my hearing was back to normal, but I couldn't say the same for my vision though, still blurry. So I just stared back at the blurry blob I assumed was Hillary and nodded but quickly responded.

"I can hear you, but my vision is a little hazy." I said with a smile. Looking behind the blurry Hillary I saw another blurry blob in white. _"A doctor?"_ I thought.

There was a short silence; the blobs didn't move or whisper to one another making me feel a little on edge. Was this a 'well done' speech for the mission we just finished? Was she giving me some kind of lecture was what I thought. Hillary was always the talker kind, she would open up the door and start with small talk then move into the big game, but the silence was somewhat… off. She was starring nonstop, thanks the blurriness I couldn't tell what emotion she had on her face, I could easily tell. If she was sad; I could tell. If she was angry; I damn well knew that from almost a mile away.

"Brent… i… " Her voice cracked midway, she sounded like she was crying. She walked further back to stand next to the doc. I heard her sniff before blowing her nose.

" _Oh please no… don't let this be about me…"_ I thought believing that this blurry vision wasn't going to go, that this blurry world was my present and future. Then I thought that since I was wounded in the mission I had lost something or permanently broke something or would lose an organ due to too much damage. (I don't know, I was still pretty high up on the dang drugs!)

"Brent, The mission was a success. The laboratory is shut down and Team Annihilation members there have all been arrested and the prisoners freed and safely returned home…" My smile returned, I was happy knowing the prisoners were all safe now free from that messed up lab… whatever it was they were doing. But then the smile faded when she mentioned the bad news… "B-but there is however the bad news I must inform you of…"

It was like the ground had collapsed beneath me when I heard those words 'You were the only survivor… the others they didn't make it…' I shook my head uttering 'no' but my voice was too quiet to be heard. 'They were already dead when we got there… I'm sorry.'

In a matter of hours my eyesight returned to me… and the first thing I did was stare at my reflection in a small mirror that was on my bedside cabinet. My eyes were a bloodshot red, I had been crying ever since I found out about my friends.

Colleagues came and went with flowers and talking to me… I didn't know how to talk to them, how to act… I just felt unreal to me, that this was all a dream, a really long and horrible dream from which I would wake up from in a matter of seconds… but it didn't.

Seviper survived along with Sasha's Murkrow, Frank's Muk, and Drake's Koffing all left without a trainer, so in the end I took 'em in with me planning on givin' 'em away to friends and family, but like I said before 'things don't go according to plan.' So instead I took 'em in for good as part of my team… team, just sayin' that word sounded strange to me.

When my parents died when I was young, I still remember them well. I lived with my grandparents until I was old enough to look after myself when I was sixteen. They died the same year I joined the Savior's. When I had heard the news about their passing, me and the guys hung out together, but the strangest thing was that I never cried, not once. Sure I was saddened by the news of their deaths, but later that day I just felt bad about it, it felt like it's what I should've done; to cry. How come I cried only for my friends instead of my parents and grandparents? Maybe I was too young for my parents, and for my grandparents I had just started my career I have always wanted…damn, that just makes me sound bad, like I didn't care about them… but I did, I loved them. They say people deal with loss in their own way. My way, it was to continue on.

Sometime later after I had healed up a little bit, I went down to the morgue where I saw their… corpse just lying there, their faces still covered by the blankets, but I refused to look at them… I didn't want to see them like that. I wasn't sure why I actually did go down there in the morgue to see them. But there I was standing beside them, wanting to say something… anything to kill the silence.

I glanced down at the figure underneath the blanket; Sasha lying in between Frank and Isabelle with Drake next to her. In the reports, Sasha was said to have died first during the mission, followed by Frank, then Isabelle and lastly Drake… they were quick deaths. But there was something I did read about when back up had arrived finding me laying there unconscious; Sasha was there lying right next to me. When I last saw her… she was fighting alongside Frank at the entrance to the shed. I wasn't sure how she got there after the fighting had ended. Maybe after I fell unconscious after that explosion she must've looked back, saw me and went back towards me… and she must've died.

Suddenly, after a long moment of silence, their voices started playing in my head from years, months and weeks ago, voices I recognized all too well… _'Gonna be first in no time, eh Brent?' 'Just watch, I'm gonna get to the top!' 'Couldn't have got here without you guys!_ ' and last from Sasha. _'I love you, Brent._ ' Their voices played over and over again in my mind seeing their bodies hidden under the blankets… and so I closed my eyes, clenched both of my fists and walked out of there.

The paths we walked down together, the conversations we used to have, the future we often talked about… I want them back, I want that life back!

* * *

 ****

 **Saffron City – Sasha's Home… Where the story began**

After the funeral, I walked. Where did I walk? Around, around this small town I grew up in. it was strange, for the first time of my life; this was the first time I had ever walked in this town without any one of my friends beside me. We were inseparable back then, a real team.

I must've been walking for about four hours straight… maybe more, and after all that walking I ended up back at the house of Sasha were the wake was set up, maybe that's where I wanted to end up at, to face 'em. I glanced up at the window of her bedroom expecting to see Sasha peeking out through her curtains so I could call her down so we could meet up with the others like we usually did… not today, not tomorrow or any other day.

I walked inside the house through the open doors to meet up with Sasha's family, cousins, uncles, aunts and other people I had never met before all watched all eyes on me as I entered the house. Was it grief in their eyes? Or did they resent me for putting Sasha in danger? That they wished it was me who should've died instead of her? I was expecting someone to mention it; I was expecting a punch to the face or heck; even catching someone whispering about how she died and who survived wishing it were them instead of the other.

Since I entered the room I was bombarded with questions and asking me things like; 'Are you alright?' 'Can I get you something to drink?' 'Thank you for being here, it means a lot.' 'You're Sasha's friend right? Thank you for being here.' No scowls, no whispers, no punches… nothing but comfort… why? I wanted someone to say something, how I couldn't protect them… how I couldn't protect Sasha.

After a few more minutes of being in that room with those people, photo's of Sasha in almost every corner of the room staring right at me with that same smile I had to leave and I found myself sitting on the porch outside of the house and into the garden were the only sound I could hear was the wind.

It was peaceful, I could actually hear my thoughts… but they were silent… I couldn't think of anything much but me and my friends standing together, smiling as we took a photo of ourselves just after the welcome ceremony when we joined together.

' _You were the only survivor.'_ Then that voice came back echoing through my head repeating over and over again like a broken record. Sounds of gunfire soon followed, explosions, and the most disturbing sounds I could hear… screams, screams from my friends. Were these sounds just made up just to mess with me? Or were they the real deal? Screams my unconscious body managed to pick up? Clutching at my head tightly with both hands I shut my eyes. I wanted it to stop… but I didn't know how.

Then all of a sudden, a new noise beside the seemingly endless sounds of bullets, explosions and screaming overtook them. Looking up at the source of the noise, I could see it was coming from the apple tree the Murkrow was in.

Then I saw it, three other Murkrow's standing on one of the branches next to the Murkrow's nest. Then I stood up…

" _My mom used to tell me these bedtime stories. Stories she wrote just for the hell of it, most of them were never finished. But this one story in particular I remember well it was my mom's favorite, it was called… 'The tale of the Murkrow' How it goes is that the mother Murkrow raises her young and teaches them how to fly. And so one day during a heavy storm, the young Pokemon are flown away from their nest. When the storm settles, the father goes out to search for their young but he never returns. Years later, the mother now old still waiting in the nest for their return, but she knows that her life is almost ending…"_ I remembered her words about the Murkrow in the nest, it was waiting for its family to return for so long, and for all of these years it waited in its nest… The Murkrow's with their wings hugged one another, from closer inspection but not too close to see that they were crying while saying something in their own language. " _They must be its family._ " I thought as I watched them hug again. It was a story her mother never finished based on an actual Murkrow living alone in the nest on an apple tree.

"I think… I know how the story ends." I said with a smile, watching as the family of Murkrow's flying off together above the forest and into the setting sun, like a scene from a movie. The Murkrow that lived and waited in that apple tree for so many years never did return. I knew that wherever it was it was happy.

It was from that day I vowed never to give up, to continue on in honor of my friends and those who I lost; my parents and grandparents. The life we had, the memories, the fun moments and the bad, how we rose up after a beat down and happy times we had together, I'll remember it always and keep on looking forward to seeing the next day, without you.

 **The End of Side Story 01/05**


	42. Side Story 02 - Learning

Side Story 02/05 – Learning

* * *

 ****

 **Marsh Manor - Espeon's POV**

I had spent days sleeping in open old fallen tree's to shield me from the cold of the night, caves and old buildings sometimes crying myself to sleep after everything that had happened. Just a week ago, I was living in my trainer's mansion relaxing and enjoying our time together which I thought would be forever… but all that changed during that day of the fire, consuming both my trainer; Eliza and her mother Melissa Marsh.

I was still an Eevee at the time of the fire, and I had only just evolved moments after I found her, Eliza and Melissa together huddled up close. I was upstairs at the time, they were both downstairs preparing food for Elliot from when he came home late from work. I awoke to the smell of smoke filling the room from the open door of Eliza's bedroom.

Downstairs, I heard this crackling noise. I knew they were cooking for Elliot and assumed they forgot something in the oven and accidentally burnt some food, but this was strange. Why I couldn't hear their voices or anything other than that loud crackling noise as I quickly walked out of the room, and then I saw it. From down the stairs I saw furniture caught up in flames large enough to set fire to the curtains.

Coughing from the intense smoke that entered my lungs, I ran down the stairs careful not to touch the hot flames trying so desperately to find Eliza and her mom. So the first place I searched was the kitchen. Luckily the 'door' was one of those bead things hanging down from the frame instead of an actual door, otherwise I would've been screwed and had to look elsewhere.

And then I found them cuddling together on the floor in front of the fridge, so I ran up to them and nudged Eliza's arm to get her to notice me. I called out to her but she didn't move or make a sound.

I wanted to get them out of the burning kitchen, I didn't want them to die, and they were like family to me. I tried to wake them up, but they wouldn't wake up. But because I was still an Eevee, I couldn't even pull them out of there with my teeth or by pushing them out of the kitchen's back door that lead into the back garden. There was hardly any breathable air left in the kitchen, and I had to get out.

How I got out you might ask? At the foot of the back kitchen door was a little door for me to use so I could gain access to the garden whenever I wanted to. It was the hardest thing I had to do, walk out of that little door while leaving my friend and her mother behind… we lived a few miles away from the nearest settlement, and hardly anyone came out this far. I couldn't wait any longer in here; it was save only myself or die here with Eliza and her mother… I hated myself for running out of there like that without saying a proper goodbye to them.

When I finally escaped the smoky kitchen breathing in the fresh clean air, I turned to look back at the still burning house only to be met by a loud explosion caused from within the house throwing me back until I hit my head against one of the garden statues Melissa bought on the day of Eliza's birth.

By the time I came to, it was already nightfall. The blast from the explosion had left me feeling dazed and hot, really hot… like I had a headache or something. So I walked over to the fountain to wash my face. And in the reflection, I saw it. Not only did I wake up to see the mansion reduced to burnt rubble, but I awoke to find myself evolved into an Espeon. Staring back at my own reflection I was amazed by what I saw and almost jumped for joy at my evolution, I ran and called out to Eliza, but stopped after I took another glance at the burnt down mansion in front of me.

"N-no…" I shook my head as I felt hot tears drip down my cheek. "Eliza!" I ran up to the mansion… or around the mansion to the front and back to the garden hoping to find them, or anyone. I thought that after the explosion or before it, a random citizen saw the smoke coming from the mansion and saved them and I would see Eliza with her mother safe and sound. But I saw something else; standing in front of the mansion courtyard I saw Elliot Marsh looking up at the mansion. Before I could run up to him, I saw from the look on his face that he was… smiling?

Then he turned around and snapped his fingers, and then a strange large purple oval shapped beam of light appeared out in front of him. I was confused at this strange thing and thought it was a Pokemon nearby using some new move I had never seen before. Elliot never had any Pokemon; I thought it was a friend of his using whatever this purple thing was. And then he walked into it, it disappeared soon after leaving nothing behind, he was gone.

After that sight, that purple thing and him walking into it, and seeing that smile on his face as he looked up at the burnt mansion, I felt angry. A man just lost his wife and child and he was just smiling there. Then I was convinced he was the one responsible for the fire.

And ever since that day of the fire, I have been trying to find him; Elliot Marsh or what he goes by now… Requiem and avenge Eliza and her mother's death.

* * *

 ****

 **Route 15**

"How do I get my revenge? Where do I even start?" I asked myself, the first thing I did after waking in this cold and damp cave. I got up and stretched out my body before walking outside to continue walking wherever my journey for revenge could take me.

I had been moving south, just south with the only question I hadn't had answered; 'What should I do first?' I was like this for weeks now, always walking and always alone. Over time I had learnt some Psychic type moves to help me out. Trivial tasks such as; moving a rock or fallen down tree. Or the occasional pushing a random Zubat or two out of the way after every five to ten steps I took in a cave.

Walking through the Kanto region nonstop was tiring, even declining every male Pokemon that tried to start something with me. When I was young, I was told by Melissa during a monthly check up at the center a little west of the mansion that I was born infertile, meaning I can't have children. Now I was a young Eevee at the time of discovery and I didn't quite understand what was wrong with me, what Infertile meant and why I couldn't have children when I was older. I assumed I had a minor sickness, and like other minor sicknesses they could be cured with time, but over time when I grew up to my teen years until I reached adulthood it became clear that I was stuck with this, that I could never reproduce. So every time a male came up to me and asked if I was seeing another Pokemon

So I obviously had to find a trainer that would accept me as I am and not what I couldn't do. And once I pass that stage of acceptance, how could I get my new trainer to help me find Requiem. And then it hit me eye widened. "I will learn to speak human!" That's right, I added about four exclamation marks after the end of my sentence knowing that to start my path on to killing the sonovabitch Requiem, all I had to do was learn how to speak human, read their words and how to break the fourth wall from time to time.

So what better way to learn how to speak was to 'attend' speaking class in ye olde acting class in Fushcia City… nah, I didn't actually attend. I just hid in the vents and listened in on their lessons while eating non branded cookie and cream Doreo's and Popsi.

"Oh dearest maid, where hath thou hidden my tattered loin cloth?" The middle aged man asked the younger woman standing next to him rehearsing for an upcoming play for the end of the week in front of the other 'actors' and the director/writer/artist/costume designer. Oh and long story short; the play totally bombed on opening night, with reviews/audience complaining about the plot, characters, acting and props. Poor bastards... and they were so young. So, I only got two EXP (experience points) during my time here and waited patiently for the next play to begin.

The next play was miles better than the last abomination. This play was… hmm, can't quite remember what the title of the play was called, but I do remember some of the plot. A family; a mom, dad, brother and sister both teenagers with their Pikachu companion were travelling together to see one of the parent's mother before they died of some illness. On their travels they met famous people and rare Pokemon (cardboard cut outs) who would often talk to one another and give life lessons or something. I wasn't at first totally interested in this story, but the more I listened in and watched and learnt, the more I felt intrigued to seeing this till the end. I had never been to an actual play before and never been interested in theater, but seeing it had got me interested in it and wanting to watch more, even to the point I almost forgot about Requiem.

It took some time, practicing moving my lips and trying to utter words that weren't in Pokemon language. I started with just one word. The more of the current play I listened in to, the more I tried with every day to say this one little word; 'Hello' A word I had heard countless times before from humans, once I had finished that word, then I'll move onto other words that'll prove useful for later needs.

After the class had ended with everyone leaving the room, I practiced again as usual trying to finish the word I had been practicing for weeks. "H…eon… Hel-speon…" It was the closest I had ever gotten on saying that word. I knew with a little more effort I could finally say that word. "Esp-llo… Es-llo… Hell-eon." I was at it for an hour or so, getting closer every time without saying my species name. "…Hello…!" I gasped and searched the vent unsure if it was someone else saying 'Hello' or if it was… I opened my mouth again and spoke "Hello… Hello!"

I smiled, cheering loudly as my voice echoed throughout the vent not caring if anyone could hear me in here. Soon, I could finally step closer on finding and killing Requiem. But I couldn't just stop at this one word alone, I would have to learn more, so much more that I could start, continue and end a conversation with another human or two without sounding weird.

Words like; 'Good day' 'Goodbye' 'Yes' 'No' 'Help' had been learnt three days after. So I took it upon myself to leave the acting class and head on over to the nearby school to learn how to speak. There I hid in the vents and crawled myself to an English class and with time quickly discovered pronunciations of words, different meanings to them and how to spell them, how to identify each one, how to use them in sentences. "It is a nice day for a little walk, right?" That was my first ever sentence spoken in human language. But stopping there wasn't an option, at least not yet. I had to continue until I knew I was ready to search for a temporary trainer to assist me on my search for Requiem.

* * *

 ****

 **Route 06**

Over time for the past four months I had been practicing day and night for fifteen hours per day to learn how to speak. And did it pay off? "You bethca!" I exclaimed with a smile, proud at how much I had accomplished within those past months. From an Espeon who couldn't utter a single sentence in the human tongue now can order pizza and freak others out.

So now I had learnt how to speak, there was the question lingering in my mind still for these past few months; who was my potential trainer to assist me on tracking down Requiem?

Sure, I could ask many trainers walking by each route or walking in the city. But most trainers were trying to go for collecting all badges within the region to become the champion. I didn't want to drag some kid into this; I needed someone that would be beneficial to me, someone who was going to travel far and wide. And then it hit me, a page from a week old newspaper hit me in the face by a small gust of wind.

Using my Psychic to levitate the page out of my face, I stared at the page and read the headline, 'Savior Member Zack Raines Stops Team Annihilation' below the headline was a black and white photo of Zack with a Dewott on his shoulder and a Latias levitating behind him clutching at his other arm with her paws. To his right was a teen girl by the name of Sakura Kanai with a Marill on top of her hair smiling together. And there was this boy wearing school uniform and a jacket named Isaac Anderson with a Yamask holding a flower pot with its paws.

I read the contents of the page and it revealed that Zack and his friends together stopped Team Annihilation for good. From what I remembered about that group when I was young hearing about them on TV was that they weren't nice guys and often kidnapped not just people, but Pokemon. It was revealed that the kidnapped were killed and brought back by Team Annihilation as hybrid human and Pokemon monsters called 'Reanimated Corpses' and were used as an army to fight anyone who would dare challenge them.

Zack and his friends stopped a machine Team Annihilation's boss 'Juro' was building in secret for the past ten years. The newspaper didn't mention what this machine was or what it did, but they only said that it would've destroyed most of the Unova region. Zack was then awarded a rank 05 for stopping Team Annihilation and was said he was taking a rest from his recent mission.

So it was settled, Zack Raines was chosen to become my new trainer, he was perfect for the role. He was experienced with fighting bad guys, he travels a lot, and I was pretty sure he would accept me into his team. But there was a slight problem with all of that; He lives in the Unova region while I reside within the Kanto region… so obviously there was a huge distance between us and I didn't know how to reach him from here.

I was disappointed, after finding someone who could actually help me find Requiem all my hope had plummeted right back down again, until for some strange reason I felt… hopeful- no. it was as if I knew he would show up within the Kanto region very soon, in Vermillion City by boat. I wasn't sure why I knew this; perhaps it was my so-called Psychic abilities allowing me to foresee the future… Backslash!

I reached Vermillion City sometime in the early evening away from the eyes of the people not wanting to be captured by any of them. I chose to wait in a tree near the ocean and watched the ships day and night for a week or two somehow knowing one day soon I would meet Zack Raines and together with our new friends we would start or journey in chapter 03.

 **End of Side Story 02/05**


	43. Side Story 03 – Vacation

Side Story 03/05 – Vacation

* * *

 ****

 **Kalos Region – Ambrette Town**

The first day of our two week vacation began, and to spend it we started here in Ambrette town. It was a place where we could do so many things together; spend time at the beach; visit the town's restaurants, the aquarium, and apparently a newly constructed casino/arcade north of the beach.

So you go to a beach resort, what is the first thing you should do, or want to do? Take in the sights? Visit the aquarium? Get some delicious food? Or go to the beach and catch some sun, sit back and relax? Well, what we did was none of that… because of one major problem, the boat's engine broke down and we were only a 10 minute sail from the pier to get off. So we were stuck there for a few hours until the engine was repaired.

After the boat engine was repaired the first thing we did after booking our hotel rooms was to dine at this restaurant called 'The Ambrette Town Restaurant' were we decided to have lunch before hitting the beach later, being stuck on that boat with not much interesting food, we really needed some food, a good amount of it.

It was the first restaurant we found in town. Nothing fancy, just a small restaurant with a few candlelit tables to fit a few families.

"Eh, at least give us the tourist menu instead of giving us the Kalos version." Brent gruffly said flipping through the pages back and forth trying to find our language to read the menu from, but it was all in written in the Kalos language. "An Éclair, Poire belle Hélène? Crème brûlée? What the heck are these things?" Espeon leaned over and read from the menu Brent was holding.

"That's the dessert menu, Bent." She said levitating the menu from Brent with her psychic flicking through the pages. "I did pick up on some of the Kalos language a couple of years ago a while back… but by 'some' I mean a little that would get you nowhere but back to the beginning again. Perhaps it would best if we ask the waiter for another menu. One we can easily understand?" Brent signalled the waiter to come over to our table and explained to him (he could understand us by the way) about changing the menu to one we could understand and order from.

"Another menu?" He asked with a confused look on his face. "What is wrong with the one you have in your hand sir?"

"I just told you why, we can't understand this menu. Can we please have one we can actually read?" Brent asked handing the waiter back the menu, to which he scoffed and muttered an audible 'Pathetic foreigners.' all of us heard as he walked away to get us the menu.

"Wow!" Espeon said. "What the heck is that guy's problem? All we asked is for a different menu, it's not like we insulted his mother or anything." The waiter returned with another menu and threw it on the table in front of Brent. I wasn't sure what this guy's problem was or why he was acting like a jerk to us when we never did anything to the guy. We would've liked to have left to search elsewhere to get some food in us, but we were too hungry to care. Perhaps this 'angry' waiter was just having a bad day, everyone has had one. Even still, he shouldn't have said that.

"Thank you(!)" Brent said sarcastically picking up the menu and began flicking through the pages on what food he wanted to start off waiter again scoffed and waited patiently for Brent to place his order. Why didn't he give the rest of us a menu instead of only one? None of us said anything about it. the guy looked as though he would blow a fuse at the next word that came out one of our mouths… Brent finally smiled after minutes of flicking through the pages at the menu passing it to Lisa to begin telling the waiter what he wanted to eat. But he stopped, all of us did.

Then just like how our day began badly with the ship engine breaking down, a sudden realization hit us before either none of us opened our mouths to place the order; all of us forgot to bring our money with us. We explained this to the waiter who was not too thrilled about this and told us or demanded us to leave at once for one; wasting his time. Two; for upsetting his customers (there weren't anyone else besides us in there.) and three; for making him angry.

Espeon angrily shouted "Moron!" back at him before leaving the restaurant. "I'll be writing a review about this."

So the first day to our vacation wasn't starting out too good; ship's engine breaking down, Brent getting into an argument with the waiter, not getting any food in the end. Our wandering through the town had led us to many locations, but none we had any interest with, at least not yet. Our wandering lasted for an hour until finally we ended up at the beach of Ambrette Town.

* * *

 ****

 **Ambrette Town – Beach**

After all of us changed into out swimwear when arriving, I was the first to walk on the beach waiting for the others still. I was a little nervous walking around the beach wearing nothing but my swim trunks with a small thought that someone would I don't know, laugh at my body or something. Looking down at my stomach then comparing my body to the others. After all the training and travelling throughout the regions and through the timeline I thought I would gain at least something out of it. Almost everyone on the beach was either muscular or had something to show. I didn't have abs or have a muscular body, I wasn't out of shape either, it's just my stomach was getting a little bit bigger. " _I should probably lay off the chips and dip at night while travelling…"_

I heard whistling behind me, and saw Espeon walk up beside me with Brent and Lisa following. "Nice swimwear, Zackary. You look very cute in that." She said smiling.

"I'm uh, gonna pretend I didn't hear that… that was uh…something…" Brent said awkwardly scratching the back of his head as he looked from side to side. Espeon shot him a glare then rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, it's really unusual when a Pokemon says something similar to their trainer, but oh no, when it's a human saying things like that to their Pokemon or any other kind it's passed off as normal." Espeon flicked her tail and turned her head away from Brent.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So how's about we hit the beach already?" Brent ran in front of us and pointed with his finger at the ocean. "We can swim, get a tan, and get me and Zack a girl or two? Cause once the chicks get a good look at these muscles on this guy!" He said pointing to himself with both of his thumbs. "They'll be like magnets attracted to these iron arms!"

"You boys have fun." Lisa said after giggling at Brent showing off his muscles. "Me and Espeon are going to walk around the town for a while." Espeon walked up to her and smiled back at us.

"Yep, me and LisaLisa are hitting the town, girls only club." She pointed at Lisa with her forked tail. "I was going to invite Latias and Boredev- I mean Gardevoir to the team, but Latias is too tired to join us and Gardevoir is attempting to read the Kalos language edition of the dictionary she found in the hotel room. So it's down to us four to spend the first day here in Kalos together."

"You two have fun." I said with a smile before asking them. "Where should we meet up later?"

"We'll meet up here on the beach in an hour or two. We'll come looking for you both." Lisa said adjusting her little bag and glanced down at Espeon with a smile as she walked to her side. "You two have fun." Watching both Lisa and Espeon leave the beach and towards the town disappearing around the next corner, I was left alone with Brent donning a wide grin as he stared back at the beach.

"Alright Zack, listen up!" Brent yelled turning quickly towards me crossing his arms across his chest. "This here is known as 'The Beach' for many years have been the location to pick up chicks attractive both inside and out. Today Zack my friend, we will accomplish the task of 'How to pick up girls'"

"So what do we do first?" I asked glancing past Brent at the girls on the beach, getting a tan, playing with others, volleyball, and swimming all together in twos or three's or more and rarely a single girl alone. "Go up to someone we like and go ahead and ask them out or something? Ask if they want to play volleyball?"

Brent chuckled then immediately shook his head. "No! They are trained (the girls) in the fine arts of detection. Knowing what every guy from Unova to Kanto will say and how they shouldn't be approached. How to detect a good guy from the bad, the weak and the strong, and the damn right filthy to the prepared clean guy ready for the next meeting!" Brent snapped his fingers and his neck. "All ya gotta say to 'em are these words and getting a girl will be 100% guaranteed; 'HEY YOU! You and me, let's go out. Here's mah number!' and then all of the girls will be fallin' all over ya!"

"Uh… has that ever really worked for you? Have you ever tried this before?" I asked him unsure about his yelling loudly at girls and being direct to them. All Brent did was smiled and gave a thumbs up and we walked further on the beach to search for 'The Girls' as Brent liked to call them.

"Of course this plan has worked, in my head at least. But it is damn well sure to be a _success_!" He said putting emphasis on 'Success' cheering loudly as a few spectators stopped and began starring at him. "You and me Zack, we are gonna start up operation; 'Get the girls!' right here on the beach. The plan is to impress the girls, talk with them through a variety of conversations that'll make 'em laugh, cry out in amazement at our stories, and then swoop in for the killer conversation finale as we smile at our success at how these girls adore us. And after this has been proven a success by you and me, we'll write a book about it and earn cash by the tens then by the thousands… or how much books sell these days. Let's hope millions."

"I'm not sure this plan will actually work… " I said still unconvinced of his plan to get girls, especially with that loud yelling part about wanting to go out with them and demanding for a phone number. Is this plan supposed to be about getting girls or trying to keep them away from us? Why was I stuck with him?

"Ah, nonsense! Have ya ever had a girlfriend before Zack my man?" He asked but quickly continued before I could open my lips to respond. "Cause I have, and because of this I know from experience that girls love loudness, especially guys like us; savin' the universe across the timeline from weird armor wearing freaks and stoppin' bad guys from hurtin' folks!"

"Excuse me." Our attentions turned to two girls aged… uh, my age I guess and… still my age. The two were both lightly tanned; one had blonde long hair while the other had short dark hair up to her shoulders. They were wearing blue and red bikinis. I assumed Brent wasn't going to try this 'plan' of his with them and just speak to them normally. But no, he started to smile… creepily at them… and I used to have respect for the man before this… "Would you two be interested on joining our volleyball game with us? We're looking for two players to join our three by three game, and we just need two more to join, Interested?" 

And when I assumed the worse, everything returned back to normal when Brent asked the two girls after nodding. "Sure we'll play. There are older girls- I uh mean other players playing too, right?" The blonde haired girl turned to the tanned girl and nodded.

"Yeah, and older girl and a guy your age. But the others are our age and your friend." She said as she pointed to me before smiling at the blonde standing beside her. "C'mon, we'll take you to them so we can play together."

"Awesome!" Brent whispered to me following the two towards their volleyball game. "You can totally score with these girls Zackary. I can defiantly find some older girls around my age there, it'll be perfect. This'll be the story I'll tell mah kids how I met their mother; by using operation 'Get the Girls!' By the time we impress the girls with our professional skills at volleyball, we'll drowning in phone numbers from many girls."

* * *

 ****

 **Ambrette Town – Aquarium Lisa's POV**

Our first place Espeon and I walked to was the Aquarium located at the edge of town. The aquarium was surprisingly empty as too compared to the crowded streets of the town, we thought we would see quite a good amount of people in here, but there were only a handful. The first set of tunnels we walked through we saw swimming above us was a Jellicent, a pack of Kingdra's, a pair of Luvdisc's together, and a Mantine watching and waving at Espeon waving back with her tail as she smiled.

After watching a Staryu swim above us followed by a large Wailmer and watched it swim further down in the direction opposite were we just where.

"You know, this is sort of nice." Espeon sighed as we enter the next room with many tanks near the walls with small aquatic plants inside with a few more Luvdisc's floating in the tank. "Just you and me spending some time together in the town without having to worry about those infuriating anomalies, knights, time portals, and Infinite… I feel as though I had just said something similar to Bent what he said in the previous segment… huh."

"Yeah, it sure is nice here." I sighed sitting on a bench with Espeon sitting beside me and leaning on my lap. "I almost forgot what it felt like to just relax without worrying about that. Two weeks away doesn't quite cut it after all we did… I feel as if we deserve more than two."

Espeon chuckled. "Defiantly a lot more than just two weeks away from work. With summer here, with the sun out all hot and shinning bright down on my fur… I really need more of this"

Espeon lifted her head up to look up at me. "You know Lisa; you sure have grown since we first met." I glanced down at her. "At first, I knew you as a shy young woman who stumbled in her speech. But over time you stopped that and gained confidence."

"I couldn't have done it without you and the others with me." I smiled stroking her behind the ears. "Before I met you guys, I was afraid. Afraid that others saw me as a relative of a member of Team Annihilation, they would see me as a target. They would attack me or blame me because of what other members did to them and their friends and family. For years now I was afraid of returning back to my home… but now after all this time, I am ready to go back."

"You know, despite everything James did, I still love him. When I was young and discovered he was a member of Team Annihilation, I was scared and confused at what I saw. After hearing the stories of what they do, how they treat others, I was afraid that my brother was also doing things like that." I said. "But then moments after we had defeated Infinite and returned to our time, it took some time to find files about James during his time as a member of Team Annihilation, I found out he never did kill or hurt anyone. He was taking short jobs, quick ones to get more money for us to start a new life…"

Espeon placed a paw on my lap and smiled. "After this vacation is over, don't be a stranger to us, okay? You're welcome to become an official member of Zack's party anytime to help on another light/dangerous forty chapter quest plus five extra stories."

"You're welcome, Espeon." I smiled sitting back on the bench before stroking Espeon's body just feeing the cool air from the air conditioning in here, it sure was nice.

Espeon quickly perked her head up and gasped. "What the…? What the heck is that? There, underneath the bench." Looking the direction Espeon was starring at, I saw in front of us hidden underneath the bench opposite us was a small Pokemon starring at us. The Pokemon stood their hidden in the shadows shaking for a short moment before reluctantly walking out to stand just at my feet. To my surprise it was a Mimikyu looking up with its disguise head flopping to the side. "Hello there." Espeon smiled greeting the smaller Pokemon backing off a little at Espeon's sudden quick movement to jump down from my lap.

Looking around the room I thought this Mimikyu to belong to someone else inside the room with us and just wandered up to us, but we were the only ones here. Espeon hopped of my leg to the other side of the bench while I leaned down slowly towards the Pokemon. "What's wrong?" I asked gently. "Are you lost? Is your trainer around here somewhere?" It didn't respond, it didn't shake it's… head or nodded, it just stood there looking up at me. Then it started to tilt its body at me, at first I was confused as to why it was doing this and thought it was either injured or trying to tell me something expecting Espeon to translate afterwards. Then I noticed its disguise was slowly slipping off, that's when Espeon immediately gasped and pulled me off the bench with her Psychic.

"LisaLisa, run!" She shouted still pulling me away from the Mimikyu with her Psychic towards the nearest exit. "If you see what it truly looks like underneath hat disguise you'll die!"

"W-what?" I said standing up straight next to Espeon after her Psychic had vanished off of my body. The Mimikyu turned to us and started to run fast at us. Without thinking or trying to battle the Mimikyu, we instead ran from it while hearing its tiny feet slap against the cold floor chasing us throughout the aquarium without stopping. And all I wanted was a day without… _this_ happening to us.

* * *

 ****

 **Ambrette Town – Beach**

"Whoa momma!" Brent cheered excitedly as we had now arrived at the volleyball court were many spectators mainly young and Brent's age had gathered to watch the game. The two girls walked on ahead to the other player waiting on the court

"Whoa, like are you two dudes the new players Abigail and Nadine brought along for today's totally awesome game? Radical!" The rival team member approached us holding the ball to use for today's game. He was the same height as Brent but two years younger than him. He had black short spiky hair (similar to Brent) and had a short black goatee (also similar to him) but green eyes. If Brent didn't have red hair and blue eyes and had black hair and green eyes I would've believed there was a mirror right next to him for how identical they looked.

"The names Bret Jameson, surfer by day and bangin' drummer by night at the music club north of here if ya interested in listenin' to awesome music." He siad smiling before turning to this other team mates on the other side of the court and waved at them.

"Uh yeah sure, we'll do that." Brent said sounding not that all interested in the music club or Bret. Instead he had his attention turned to the 3 young women already on the opposite side of the court wearing similar bikinis as Abigail and Nadine; in fact all of the girls were wearing the same bikinis; same color (blue) and logo on the right breast; a small black tree with the initials; K.V.T. (Kalos Volleyball Team) I didn't know it then, only when someone from the audience shouted their team name and wishing them luck, I realized that we were playing against an actual team from the Kalos region I had heard about long before.

"Can ya feel that Zack my man?" Brent asked breathing in the air before patting me on my back. "It is the feeling of project: 'Get the Girls' to be a success! Now c'mon, destiny is calling for us! Let's win this thing and get ourselves some girls!"

Our team player named Jeremy, an older man probably older than fifty wearing shorts and a plain white shirt was just standing to the right side of our court just… staring at the net. Even when we walked up to the guy to introduce ourselves to him he just nodded and stood there in silence.

I never played volleyball before, but I wasn't completely oblivious on how to play the game. Just jump up and hit the ball to touch the opponent's side of the court to score? Was that it? How bad could it be?

 **10 Minutes later**

The score now was 00 to us and the opposing team had had been playing for 10 minutes now and were playing until one team had 15 points to win the game. Damn, out of all the players we had to come up against it had to be members of an actual volleyball team. Our other team member Jeremy like us had no skill at the game or played it before. First attempt at this game was… okay; at least we managed to block a few good fast hits and pulled off decent trick shots… sort of. Although I am pretty sure the tricks we used we're nothing to raise an eyebrow at; using another player to assist in reaching a high shot, quick passes after an opponent's fast shot just to keep the opposing team from scoring.

In other words; we were getting destroyed…

"Guys, come over here I'm gonna talk strategy." Brent gathered us in the center of our side of the court to strategize our plan to either win (not likely) or score before we lost, and that's just what we did. "Alright, I hate to admit it but we are _SO_ gettin our asses handed to us in this game… man! But if we are going to go out losing this thing, at least we'll go out by scoring at least once, are ya with me guys!?"

"I guess…" Jeremy sighed, sounding not at all caring at all for the game, wasn't sure why he wanted to play. He rarely ever moved from his spot and only ever hit the ball if we alerted him of incoming shots. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, yeah in a minute old man, just stand over there and block the ball if ya can." Brent looked back at the opposing team staring at them through the net, and smiled. "Okay, this is it. We are gonna make this play our time to shine; this is the moment we'll score. I'll die happily as an old man knowing I at least scored once in this game between pros. Let's show 'em us normal players can score if we damn well try!"

Getting into our positions on the court we waited for the opposing member of the team to serve the ball. Jeremy stood there humming some tune to himself… wasn't too sure what that guys deal was, so we just ignored it, because it was just down to me and Brent to earn ourselves a point.

With the ball right above me I jump up high as I could and struck the ball as hard as I could downward at the opposing team's side of the court. Time slowed down for us like everything was in slow motion watching in anticipation whether or not this ball would be blocked by the opposing team, or if this would be the one to score us our first ever and last point of the game. With the ball finally over the net and slowly descending down, one of the opposing team members as quick as they could try to block the ball, and to our surprise it missed right over their head behind them. Watching with eyes wide open we saw the ball land on the ground sending small granules of sand flying at impact.

Both Brent and I jumped up and down almost knocking over Jeremy over cheering at our first ever scoring point. Our cheering was so loud and lengthily not only the audience was confused at our cheering but the opposing members. Our cheering lasted so long we never had time to see the opposing team shoot at our side of the court winning them the game and ending it.

The audience cheered for the wining team, I wasn't disappointed, but to us getting just one point in the game was a victory in my eyes. At least we had fun after all, and that's what counts.

One of the opposing team members approached us. She was a tall blonde woman Brent's age. "You guys were great" She smiled kissing me on the cheek and then moved over to Brent and did the same to him before walking back to her friends.

"Damn, what I tell ya Zack? Project 'Get the Girls' turned out to be a success after all!" He smiled still touching his cheek where the girl kissed him.

"But we didn't get any girls, Brent." I said. "We're still single and we never got anyone's number or anything, we only received a kiss. How was that a success?"

Brent smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Cause Zack my man for one reason alone; You and I both received EXP (Experience points) because of today. We both got experience, and with it we'll be ready for next time, cause next time may be _THE_ girl you know is the one for ya."

"Hey Zack, can I talk to ya for a sec?" I nodded and listened as Brent stood there with his back turned before facing me again, and then he spoke. "Whenever you do meet the girl you love, the kind of girl you know is the one for you, always protect them, no matter what. Now c'mon, let's go check on the Lisa and Espeon. See how they're holding up."

I did meet the girl years after this vacation. I loved her, and even had children. But our time together was a short one, during dark times. I wanted to protect her, but I couldn't even do that, I failed. Maybe if I had done a better job at it, maybe the dark times would never happen.

* * *

 ****

 **Ambrette Town – Aquarium**

We had reached a dead end in the aquarium after ten minutes of nonstop running of trying to find the exit and regroup with the others. The exit was only a right after turning the corridor, but we made the mistake of turning left.

Before we could try and run for it to the exit, Mimikyu turned the corner, spotted us and walked towards us. And to think there were no security guards in sight to help us out…

Because we never had any food before or replenished our supplies and Espeon's energy she could barely use a move to protect us or slow down the Mimikyu… this was it. I crouched down and Espeon hugged me with her forelegs. "This is it, LisaLisa." She cried. "We're gonna die by a Pokemon flashing their body to us… okay, that sounds like a really silly way to die, but also dirty if ya know what I mean readers, aha!"

The Mimikyu slowly walked over to us, at this point i would've released my other Pokemon to battle it, but I left them with the other Pokemon at the hotel. _"Maybe we could just run through it, it's only a small Pokemon and we're much larger than it, or I could just jump over it."_ I thought just now noticing the size difference between me and the Mimikyu. _"Although if I tried, it could very well use one of its moves to stop us and finish us off then and there…"_

The Mimikyu stopped in front of us gasping for breath, the same as us for a short while. And just like before it did the same tilting to the side to expose its true form to us. _"After everything, just to end like this… why? I don't understand…"_ I thought hearing Espeon sob louder in my ear.

And just when I was starting to see what it truly looked like from underneath, something fell out of its disguise and onto the floor between the Mimikyu and us; it was a small thin book covered in Butterfree stickers and a Pokeball image in the center, it was…my journal. Checking my pockets, I realized that I must've dropped this not too long ago, and this Mimikyu wasn't trying to kill us, it was just returning my journal back to me…

"What's this?" Espeon asked, watching me as I picked up the journal, kneeling down in front of the Mimikyu.

"It's my journal… I… I guess it must've fallen from my pocket without me realizing it. And you were just returning it to me?" I asked it, the Mimikyu nodded letting its disguised head wobbling back and forth.

Espeon walked up to the Mimikyu and listened to it speak to her. "It said it didn't mean to scare us. It saw you drop your book when you entered the aquarium and was only returning it back to you. It says it is very sorry for not saying anything sooner, it was just shy is all…aw." Espeon's ears drooped down and placed a paw on the Mimikyu. "No, you don't have to apologize for anything. I'm the one who should apologize to you. I should've talked to you instead of assuming you were going to show off your true form and running off like that. If I had known you were just returning Lisa's journal… I'm sorry."

"Thank you." I said watching as the Mimikyu walk away towards the exit of the aquarium. Now it was just me and Espeon standing there watching as the Pokemon left. Now standing up and placing the journal back inside my pocket, securely this time we walked out together to meet with the others.

The journal contained so many memories written inside, treasured letters written by my parents and brother. Photo's pasted inside of friends and family and places I had once travelled to. During our stay within Ambrette Town for the two weeks we were there, I never did see that Mimikyu again or knew where it came from. But I was grateful for it for returning my journal back to me. Mimikyu, wherever you are… thank you.

* * *

 ****

 **Ambrette Town – Normal POV**

After Brent's 'Get the Girls' plan had failed we walked back to where we should find Lisa and Espeon waiting for us to go elsewhere for fun while we still could on the first day.

Once we finally arrived at the beach entrance, both Lisa and Espeon arrived from down the street, her hair kind of messy and Espeon shivering slightly.

"The heck happened to you guys?" Brent asked placing his hand on his hips. "Looks as though you two were both in a tornado! Man, I gotta go visit this aquarium you two went to if you came back looking like this!"

"Sure, knock yourself out." Lisa said chuckling. "But it wasn't anything to do with the aquarium why we are like this; it was something that followed us in giving us quite the scare back there."

"Being chased by a Mimikyu after thinking its true intentions was to show off its true form to kill you really does take a lot out of you… that Pokemon was cute though…" Espeon sighed. "But the aquarium was okay, nothing that special. Just a bunch of water types swimming around talking about being free… *sighs* poor bastards…"

"Well me and Zack here had some fun while you two were gone. Cause we played volleyball with some cute girls!" Brent said proudly crossing his arms. "Our original plan was to originally get some girls. But even though we never got any, we did however receive a kiss from two of them, thus proving my plan 'Get the Girl' to be a success…in a way."

"'Get the girl' huh?" Espeon asked looking confused. "What did this plan consist of? Shouting, demanding, and or being obnoxious? Sounds like a terrible plan that could either lead into getting kicked in the balls or landing yourself in trouble."

Brent just shrugged at that and focused on watching the ocean waves for a little while before turning back to us. "Ya know, I'm really getting hungry." Brent said as his stomach began to rumble. "How's bout we get some food in us? Then we can figure out what the heck we'll do while we are here!" Brent cheered with us agreeing. It has been a while since we last ate and Ambrette Town was said to have great food here. so all we had to do was search the town and choose.

* * *

 ****

 **Ambrette Town – The Ambrette Town Restaurant**

That night we returned to the restaurant with the waiter by mistake and with of course money this time. We weren't thrilled to see the waiter still here and the waiter wasn't too thrilled to see us either. But he didn't say a word or tell us to get out or start an argument, he just let us sit down and gave us the correct menu this time.

This time we actually did order food and waited for our food to be served to us. But then another problem piled up adding to this very eventful day. The waiter did something, not whisper an audible word or swear, touch either one of us, but it was to do with our food.

Brent stared down at his food, his eyes widened with a sheer look of disgust on his face. On his curry on the top was a translucent liquid with many small bubbles, it was spit on Brent's food. Espeon, Lisa and I checked our food to see the same thing as we saw on Brent's food.

"Compliments to…. the waiter!" The waiter said with a smug smile trying to hold back his laughter. Brent sat there for a brief moment before pushing back his chair and standing up. Quickly, Brent turned to the waiter and punched him right in his jaw with a loud crunch noise following immediately after.

The waiter of that restaurant was known for having that kind of attitude against customers from different regions. Calling them horrible things, and spitting in their food or sometimes adding a little something disgusting to their plate without them knowing half the time. Most of the time he would get away totally scot-free without punishment for his cruel actions even if someone had evidence against him, no one would care. But then when a customer named Brent Jackson met the waiter of that restaurant and spat in his food, he didn't take it too well. The waiter had his jaw broken and to top it off, Brent after hearing about the waiter's past with people from other regions and how cruel he was to them, got the man fired.

I wasn't entirely sure why he did all of this to begin with and why no one stepped in to put a stop to any of this before we came along.

Our vacation after that whole waiter business turned out to be a pleasant one, relaxing but pleasant. The two weeks had passed by so quickly we barely noticed until it was too late. We spent the days at the spa just relaxing and listening to the music without worry. Spending our time at the hotel fun center/arcades as the first week progressed was actually better than we originally thought. Because we went in there thinking at first the place would be small and only contained a small variety of activities to enjoy and claw machines to win/lose from.

Towards the start of the second week at night we visited the music club Bret Jameson told us about located north of the town, it was good, and they played really good music there. People wanting to start off as a singer sang in front of the audience, people wanting to play music they loved, and people just playing original music they wrote.

Then we went to the arcades again to play on a dancing game machine (I'm not sure what they are called, you had to use your feet to step on the buttons to match the symbols on the screen) All of us got a go with Lisa getting a rank 16 on the score board with a score of '221,140', '189,240' for myself, and Brent never got on the leader board despite numerous times of a 'One more try' attitude. As it turned out Espeon was a really good dancer earning herself high score on the leader board with '1,666,444', although Brent refused to believe Espeon earned that high score with help from her Psychic to push down on buttons she 'missed' with her paws.

The day before our last day on vacation we got together for one last dinner at a restaurant (Not the one with the spitting waiter, but another one we had discovered two days ago.)

We would still keep in contact with each other via mail or phone. I wasn't sure when we would meet again because of our distances apart and missions with the Savior's being in the way, but I knew we would still be friends whether it be months or years apart, no matter the distance. It was one of the many memories I cherish well, our time together, I would remember it always.

 **End of Side Story 03/05**


	44. Side Story 04

**AN: This is based on a cut section from the beginning of chapter 38 that I originally had planned for that chapter but it was ultimately cut in the end because of how out of place it was. So here ya go guys, enjoy.**

Side Story - 04/05 - A con man… or the real deal

* * *

 **Slateport City – Harbor**

The year was now 2023, just 2 years after our battle with Infinite. Me and Espeon had to travel to the Hoenn region for a mission which involved an assassination of the son of a rival member of the mafia. After we intervened, Espeon and I landed ourselves in another quest to stop the fighting and save the city from a war breaking out between both rival factions. Unlike the other time when I had friends with me like Sakura and Isaac or Lisa and Brent, I had Espeon travelling with me while my other Pokemon either stayed inside their Pokeball's and only came out to eat, battle or with Gardevoir to explain the meaning of different words she read from her dictionary, and Latias wandering off elsewhere wanting to (with us) climb high mountains and through a thick forest.

After finishing the mission, Clark contacted me not too long ago and asked for me to return to the Unova region to have a 'talk' about something. Something I was nervous about believing the way I handled the mission wasn't good enough or it was too violent and destructive, I just hoped that I wasn't fired, and staying in this city in this heat while doing nothing wasn't something I wanted to do, I just wanted to sleep and relax for once… but that didn't happen.

By the time me and Espeon had finally made our way to the boat to leave for the Unova region, we had found out that the ship's engine had broken down and had to be repaired until then, which lasted for four hours of waiting around the city with hardly any money or pretty much anything to help pass the time… at least I still had my Pokemon with me.

"So we got no money, no magazines, and of course like usual; nothing to do but sit and wait in this city until the dang boat is all fixed up. Sooo that leaves us with…" Espeon said, thinking. "Four hours with nothing to do… great…"

"Maybe we could go to the Museum to check out the exhibits while we wait… but it would cost us just ten Pokedollars to get inside… we only have four." I said, sighing as I sat there attempting to figure out a quick solution to our boredom. But all my solutions involved money, something we didn't have much of right now. We couldn't afford a lot of food, drink or any products of entertainment, all we could do was either a four hour walk, or sit by and wait for the boats to be fixed underneath the warm sun in the early afternoon.

 **Two hours later**

Hardly anything happened during the first two hours of waiting by the harbour, listening to each announcement from the boat with delays from ten to twenty more minutes. It was then we decided we had enough of that place, of the announcements of delays we had to walk around for a while to pass the time for the ship to be ready.

Our walking through the city had leaded us to the mall, at least we could check out the latest in… well anything that would help us take our mind off the long wait for the ship to repair.

In the center of the mall we saw a single kiosk with many crates and signs surrounding it all reading 'Youth Tonic' 'Eternal Youth' 'A Bargin U Can't Miss!' with an elderly looking man wearing a suit and tie with a clipboard in hand and a bottle in the other offering it to people passing by.

"A salesman." Espeon said nudging my leg, gesturing with her tail pointing at the kiosk. "And from the looks of it he is selling some kind of… potion, an eternal youth one to be precise… yep, a conman no doubt… poor greedy bastard."

Then the old man saw me looking at his kiosk and walked up to me. "Excuse me there fine sir; how much would you pay for this tonic dear boy? A thousand? Ten thousand? Or perhaps you would pay one million for everlasting youth? And might I add; it'll attract the ladies when you reach my age." He leaned in close to me as he chuckled to himself. "But since you are a new customer, you can purchase this fine tonic for as little as seven- no! Five hundred PDs for a single bottle that'll last you up to three months before you need to drink another."

"And just exactly how much will this next batch cost me?" I asked looking at the large crate of tonics stacked behind the old man. Not sure why I asked since I wasn't at all interested in buying this tonic. Maybe I just felt like this was a good opportunity to, I don't know… waste time?

"Three thousand for the next bottle delivered straight to your door; postage free and no hidden strings attached. A bargain; why yes. Or that you might be thinking that this old man had gone senile with how low in cost this bottle of everlasting youth tonic is selling for. I want each and every one of my customers to feel as if they are getting their money's worth!"

"So you're saying that I have to pay three thousand PDs every three months for the rest of my life to gain everlasting youth?"

"Yes!" He nodded, and then quickly showed me a chart he picked up from the table behind him. "Here, just look at this chart." Espeon and I both looked at the chart; just over ten people had purchased from the old man. Four wanted the two year plan, five just wanted two shipping's only, while the last had only asked for one.

"Sorry, but I don't have any money with me so I can't purchase a bottle." I said about to walk away from the merchant. "Perhaps someone else will come along and help you out."

"As a sign of good faith, I offer you a free single bottle of my everlasting youth tonic, to you my boy." He said handing me a bottle from the large crate of other tonics underneath his table. "At least, give it a try before you decide to purchase in future." His eyes widened in anticipation at my next words, decline his offer and he would either sigh in defeat, or perhaps attempt to push me to accept his offer. But since it was a free bottle I decided why the heck not.

"Alright, I'll try it." I said nodding before taking the tonic now noticing how my throat was dry and being under the hot sun all day, how couldn't I accept a free bottle of… a misty blue liquid given to me by an old man claiming this to be some kind of youth tonic. Okay, that doesn't sound right, might be poisonous for all we know.

"My friend, you have just made the first step of your life if not the wisest on joining the many others who have chosen the path of this very tonic. *Ahem* I guarantee you my boy; you shall look as young as you are now by the time you reach a hundred- heck! Two hundred mark my words." He smiled writing down something in his clipboard. "You come back now, you hear? The everlasting youth tonic will be here for you whenever you decide to sign."

"I don't know about this Zackary… but that old rag was defiantly a con man." Espeon sighed while levitating the tonic with her Psychic and examining the liquid inside. "I have heard stories of people believing in those things and emptying their wallets just to restock on tap water when believing it is an elixir to cure all. I just feel sorry for the others that were roped into this so called 'everlasting youth' scam. At least you didn't buy his store sold sugar and mixed in tap water."

Unscrewing the bottle cap and holding the bottle up to my nose and sniffed… no scent. I knelt down beside Espeon and let her sniff it, but she shook her head and said the same thing that it didn't smell off or in any way strange. Pressing my lips against the mouth of the bottle and tilting it up so the blue liquid entered my mouth and touched my tongue, I tasted it… it was sweet. It was like I was drinking water with sugar in it. After swallowing it I waited and waited for… I really don't know. I didn't feel anything, not younger or livelier than I was.

Espeon grabbed the bottle with her Psychic and drank a little of the tonic herself, shuddering after swallowing some. "Uh… hmm, not the kind of drink I'd want to quench my thirst with. More like the kind of drink you'd drink only once and that's about it… critic note; it sucks." Espeon then held up the bottle up to me as we began to walk further away from the old man. "Do you still want to drink this sugar water? Because I'm pretty sure your heart in a few hours from now will thank you for not drinking anymore of that sickly sweet liquid."

Looking back at the old man still calling out to other people passing by wanting them to purchase his tonics, many ignored while some stayed to either listen in on his rant, decline his offer or most of the time to argue with him. I assumed this to be our last confrontation with the old man, and soon we would find something else to keep ourselves occupied.

* * *

 **Olivine City – Pier**

Two hours after leaving the mall we had discovered the museum had a free entry today because of an event involving different types of evolution stones donated to the museum by a collector by the name of Cornelius S something, something. We explored the ancient Hoenn section with old furniture, books and clothing in the exhibits

We had spent the longest in the building reading and examining every exhibit we passed without worrying about being late for the ship to leave the harbor without us than wandering the city with nothing to do.

The ship was finally repaired and ready to go, all we had was ten minutes left and to get onto the ship ready to set sail. However we did come across one unexpected sight at the harbour before we walked down to line up to board the ship; the old man (Not sure what the guys name is…) sitting on an old bench with a suitcase between his feet. From the looks of it, he was crying.

"I'm finished, gone…." He muttered when he noticed us approach him.

"What are you talking about? What happened to your tonics?" I asked stopping directly in front of him as he wiped away his tears.

"Some cops came over to my kiosk before and told me somebody claimed I was selling false products, that I was a scammer robbing people of their money."

"And, are you a scammer?" Espeon asked.

"I am most certainly _am_ not a scammer, my Espeon friend, most certainly not!" He replied standing up. "My products are the state of the art, a fine product that only the alpha Arcues could attempt to create, gifting to us mere mortals. But I created it, It was a fine product… perhaps too good." He sat back down again and sighed. "Now I am nothing without my merchandise, nothing but an old man with only a suit and hat my son gave me… that was twenty years ago… it's been a while since I last saw him, or my wife…" He picked up his suitcase and set it down on his lap and opened it up.

"So what now, old man?" Espeon asked. "Are ya going to pack up and leave, or stay here and… I suppose try again with this sugar- uh I mean, eternal youth tonic sale?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea on what my next step is… I suppose I could go back home to my family… although they are probably still mad at me for leaving on my so-called 'Foolish quest of riches' my wife might kill me if I return, or maybe I should wait here and starve to death… might be a better alternative than the latter."

"If your tonics work as you say they do, why aren't you going out there and fighting to get those tonics back?" Espeon asked.

"My tonics do work, after years of research and development, I had finally managed to create a tonic that once drank, the drinker will sustain eternal youth… then they stole my tonics. And besides, I am clearly not a fighter or one with a lawyer backing me up in front of the police with my tonics… best stay clear for now and think things over…" He sighed, leaning back on the bench.

"But my tonics are unique, they not only grant you longer youth, but they can also grant you good luck." He said with a smile, but his smile quickly faded when he stared deep in thought for a moment at the floor. "Or was it was the drinker would endure a harsh life? Why on earth would I sell tonics if it came with a curse? Was it to do with balance? I suppose all things great do come with a price."The old man stood up with his suitcase in hand. "Well my boy and my talking Espeon friend, it is high time I leave you now. I think I'll go find a phone booth or something to get in contact with my family, tell them I am finished with this tonic business and ready to come home, if they will let me."

"But you know my boy, that tonic you took before mark my words; it defiantly works. You'll see it soon how fast the changes take effect." He said walking away chuckling to himself down the harbour until he was out of sight.

"You have to wonder Zack, how come he sold youth tonics when he's obviously an old man? Shouldn't that supposed tonic make him, I don't know younger?" Espeon said cocking her head still staring in the direction the old man disappeared to. "It's like comparing this to an example; a fat man selling pills that'll make you thin and muscular, or an old hobo claiming to give out a medallion that'll grant you riches, making you a millionaire."

Looking over my shoulder at the ship noticing the line of people ready to board the ship, it was time to go. "We should get going." I paused then looked back in the opposite direction of the harbour, uncertain about the tonics, with a thought of what the drink actually did do to one who drinks its contents. "Do you think… that the youth tonic was real? He seemed sure of it."

"I am uncertain." Espeon shrugged "Before I believed he was a simple conman sucking hard earned money out of desperate people who managed to enter his web of lies. But just then I did something I am not proud of… enter his mind and read his thoughts. I read no false words or lies in his mind or from his words spoken to us. He could still be lying to us and he was so good at it he might've believed it himself, or maybe it was true, can't try again with five oh taking the rest of the remaining tonics. Either he is 'a con man or… the real deal' we may never know. Aha, I said the title of the chapter!"

* * *

 **Ship on course for Unova – Cabin**

Latias had managed to free herself from her Pokeball as soon as our cabin door shut behind us. She cheered and flew around the room knocking over a few books off from a bookshelf and almost knocking off a vase with a plastic flower inside. She levitated towards Espeon, picking her up and carried her towards me for a tight three-way which seemed to last for a long time, so long we almost forgot about our stomachs rumbling, throats still dry and not enough energy to do any activities on the boat, we needed to sleep. But first we had to deal with our stomach and throat problem and then prepare ourselves for a nice rest to for the new day.

After our quick but affective meal, I lied down on the bed in my cabin with Latias and Espeon at the end of the bed both snoring quietly as they slept close to one another; I closed my eyes to rest. Tomorrow we would arrive at the Unova region, my home where I had to return to talk with my boss Clark Stone about something he couldn't discuss over the phone. But I wouldn't be going to Castelia City, instead I took a little detour when Shiny Latias entered the scene after years of inactivity, I had not known it then, but when I woke in that cabin to speak with Reiko… it was my final day as a human.

 **End of Side Story 04/05**


	45. Side Story 05 - The Mansion

Side Story 05/05 - The Mansion

(Set a month before the final battle against Infinite)

* * *

 ****

 **The Mansion – Front Yard – Unknown Year**

Our mission to find Infinite had lead us to this place, a small island floating in what appeared to be in a sea of stars, and on this small island in front of us was a large white mansion with the front large golden double doors wide open.

"What the heck is this place?" Brent asked crouching down toward the grass and touching it with his hand. "A floating mansion in… in space? Ya think this is Infinite's hideout? Cause a floatin' mansion in the middle of space ain't an everyday picture."

"If it is Infinite's hideout we should be careful. We have been fooled by Infinite's anomalies in the past; it is possible that the anomalies have created this world." Lisa said as she walked back to the gate of the mansion and looked through it and over the edge only to see more stars below. The gates were locked and no way to get through them or over them, like we had any reason for wanting to since there was no path or anything left but stars.

Looking up at the mansion, at the strange small markings like a vine, and at the windows, and then at the garden. It was so silent here, void of any life, but also in a way calming, like I was… safe here, unlike the other places the anomalies have created; the casino, the house. But here, it was different. "The doors are open. Come on, let's take a look inside."

"You sure?" Espeon asked looking up at the mansion. "Because like with that weird Sunset casino in chapter 15, we may have to face another anomaly and play of their weird games to be free. And I am pretty sure I don't want to play another card game again… unless it involves monster cards, spell cards, and trap cards. Especially the most complicated of cards; Pot of Greed, with my very own Dark Magician Girl… oh yeah!" Espeon laughed before walking ahead towards the mansion doors leaving Brent confused but quickly shrugged it off.

Suddenly, we heard a clicking noise from my belt as Latias quickly emerged from her Pokeball and cheered loudly flying around us in a circle. She followed us inside the mansion both her and Espeon immediately sniffing when they neared the door.

* * *

 ****

 **The Mansion – Entry Hall**

The room was large and mostly white inside with many paintings on every wall featuring landmarks such as mountains, cities and houses none looking familiar to me or anyone else. There were also paintings of forests, rivers and single trees in a field, all with no name of who painted this or where these were painted. There were large stairs covered in red carpet to the left side leading to the next level of the mansion with many doors all closed upstairs while the two out of the three (leading to the back yard from the looks of it) downstairs doors were all wide open.

It was quiet, no ambush from anomalies upon entry or anything else that may reside here. After a short while of waiting for anything to show up or listen for signs of movement upstairs or downstairs, we got nothing but silence.

"Hellooooo!" Espeon called out loudly, her voice echoed throughout the hall. Again, nothing but silence after the echo had ended. "Huh, I guess no one's home."

"We don't know that for sure." Brent said, looking through the open door to the left of the entrance at a living room to see a TV switched off on the wall. "Let's look around this place for any freaks or normal people here, oh and that freak ball we have to destroy to stop these freaks from spreading throughout the timeline."

Just like with the entry hall of the mansion, the living room had the same kind of paintings hung up on the walls all with landmarks we couldn't recognize. Beneath the large TV was a small table with what appeared to be video games stacked up against the wall. Kneeling down and picking them up one by one to inspect them, I learned that these games were mostly RPGs with one or two being horror games and the rest fantasy. Again like with the painting none either of us recognized.

The shelves were crammed full with many books in the hundreds at the far end of the room. Latias levitated one of the books and flicked through the pages from the first page to the last, she held up the book toward me as I walked closer to inspect the book, the title of the book; 'Photo's of the Unova Region from 2000 – 2010s' obviously contained many photo's of landmarks, various Pokemon and nature photo's spanning nearly a thousand pages. Like with every page, there were no words.

There was one book in particular we saw lined up on one of the shelves, actually it was seven books in total with the same author; 'Brent Jackson'

Brent walked over and grabbed the first book and looked at the cover titled 'The Adventure of Four Heroes' with a '1' beneath the title. Brent was about to open the book to view the first page but stopped himself. He looked up at the shelf at the other books by 'Brent Jackson'

Not too long ago when we arrived at Saffron City in the year 3019 in a bookstore, Brent found a book written by 'Brent Jackson' Would Brent become a writer at some point later in his life? Or was this another guy with the same name as him? Brent was unsure if this was his fate to become a writer, that he was destined to see the books. But Brent wasn't a writer, he never wrote books before in his life, he had no ambition to ever become a writer. He wasn't sure if he would ever write books, and maybe seeing these books with his name were a sign to become the man he was supposed to become in his future; a writer.

Setting the books onto the shelf with the rest of the 'Brent Jackson' books, Brent stared at them one last time before walking away towards the kitchen with Lisa.

* * *

 ****

 **The Mansion – Garden**

Outside and into the back yard unlike the front we found the place full of floral and plant life with many large and beautiful trees growing as high as the mansion itself. There was a small fountain in the center with flowers set all around it.

Then our attention was met with a tree just pass the fountain, it was an apple tree with a plank of wood stuck out from a dirt mound. Both Latias and Espeon approached the dirt mound before us.

It was a small wooden plank stuck out from dirt. Walking closer to the plank stuck in the dirt. We saw a pink ribbon attached towards the top of the plank, and there were flowers set beneath the plank of wood.

Espeon walked up to the dirt mound and sniffed at it, then jolted back a little away from the wooden plank and off the dirt mound. "T-there's something buried under here…" She said, sniffing the dirT mound again before stepping back away from it. "N-no, someone is… it's a grave…"

Latias levitated toward the pink ribbon attached to the plank and sniffed it. She turned to us and Espeon quickly translated. "She said the ribbon has perfume on it. Faded, but the perfume is still there." Latias returned her gaze back at the ribbon then at the dirt mound. "Whatever or whoever is buried under here died a long time ago…"

"Why is this here? Just what is this place?" Lisa asked turning her head toward the rest of the garden unexplored section of the garden; the single bench near a bed of flowers of many varieties and colors, a small wheelbarrow with strange markings at the side, and a strange carved marble stone statue with the words engraved beneath 'In honor and remembrance of the fallen' with the initials 'L.R.'

We weren't sure what this mansion was about or why these things were here and why the portal dropped us off here of all places. Was it Infinite trying to slow us down with meaningless places, or was it something doing this, trying to show us something?

* * *

 ****

 **The Mansion – First Floor**

The last place we hadn't explored yet was the upper floor of the mansion, four doors to the left of the top of the stairs and two to the right, so we searched the two doors to the right of us first turning the first handle of the first door nearest to us. After turning the handle to the first room we found a bathroom with a large bathtub, and small toilet the size of a small child could easily reach, and sink all white with a clean gold mirror above it. Espeon leaned up and looked into the mirror and turned the tap with her Psychic and out came running water. Espeon shrugged and turned it off before we left the room and entered the door opposite us.

It was a small library with many books than the living room had with a small desk and small red cushioned chairs. Again like with the other books downstairs, these books were written by different authors of people we never heard of before.

Leaving the library to investigate more of the mansion, the first door on the left side of the mansion was locked. Espeon tried to unlock the door using her Psychic, but after a while she couldn't. "The lock is jammed, which is odd since the previous times I had used my Psychic to unlock locked doors especially jammed doors like this one I had always managed to unlock it before. Maybe we'll have better luck with the other doors."

But we didn't, all of the doors to the left side of the mansion were all locked with no other way inside them. Espeon tried her best to unlock the locked doors with her Psychic but couldn't even budge them open. Looking through the keyhole of the locked door, all we could see from all of the locked rooms was nothing but darkness inside.

With the first floor almost explored with and the ground and a quick second search, our exploration of the mansion came to a quick end for us and so we returned to the front yard just outside the portal that would lead us straight back to the Time Dimension unsure of this world and why the anomalies never showed up or why we couldn't find anyone inside, or what those books and that grave in the back meant.

"Well this dang old mansion was pointless." Brent sighed. "Nothing here but a bunch of plain old books, no freaks or anyone here but a waste of our time."

"So here's what we got, I uh think; the mansion is empty, no anomalies or life within. Many locked doors, paintings of things none of us recognize, a grave with a pink ribbon attached with no name of who is buried, video games and films we also don't recognize and that's about it." Espeon said turning her head to look back at the mansion with Latias beside her. "Well, there is something else me and Latias picked up on while we were in there. It was a scent that caught our attention… hmm, it seemed familiar to us, but at the same time it was new to us… weird."

"Care to elaborate on this scent you both caught with your little noses?" Brent "Like; why did it seem familiar to you both?"

Latias explained to Espeon so she could translate what she was saying. "Latias says she recognized the scent as well, the same one I picked up when we entered the living room, mainly near the couch area, she says it was almost like it was Zackary's scent." She said as Latias looked up at me, and so did everyone else.

"My scent?" I said, confused how my scent Espeon and Latias picked up was there before I even entered the mansion. "But I have never been to this mansion before. I would've remembered a place like this."

"Hmm, then again it might've been the anomalies playing tricks on us." Lisa suggested, crossing her arms. "It could be because we never saw any anomalies inside was because this… place is unfinished? It could be the anomalies never finished this place, at least that's what I think this place is what else could this place be?" Latias looked back at the mansion confusingly and sighed before levitating down to Espeon who in return shrugged thinking the anomalies may have tricked them.

"An unfinished world, huh?" Brent said with an amused smirk present on his face. "Heh, I guess these freaks are gettin' lazier by the minute. Cause their presence so far has been cut in half; either that or we are kickin' their butts like no one's business and they've all hid their tails between their legs and ran a marathon at the sights of us!"

Before we entered the portal back to the Time Dimension, I was the last one to enter and stopped to look back at the mansion mainly at the first floor window on the left side where most of the locked doors where.

From where I was standing just outside the portal and at the window, I stood there staring at something I thought was moving near the window, something staring right at me. In the end I thought nothing of it and just assumed it was just the curtain, there was nothing alive in there, that my mind was playing tricks on me. And so I left that mansion behind back inside the portal where the others were waiting for me, I had a mission to take care of and now wasn't the time to lose focus, whatever it was I just had to forget about it and continue on.

I wonder if things might have been different, like what would've happened if we tried again with the locked doors. Perhaps we might've found another way to open them and see what was inside those locked rooms.

What would've happened if they did see who it was that was inside that room. So many questions leading to many more leaving everyone confused, perhaps altering the timeline to one where the bad things never happened, or perhaps created some kind of paradox… then with time, perhaps it would happen if your past self would see and talk to your future self. 

**End of Side Story 05/05**

 **AN: And so ends Pokemon Dreams 02 – Till the End of Time. Up next is the second sequel and third in the series titled: Pokemon Dreams 03 – Doom which will be uploaded in a month or two… maybe more, who knows.**

 **Thank you for reading, and as always, until next time.**


End file.
